All My Children: The Continuing Story
by Aniphine
Summary: How will Pine Valley carry on, after JR fires the gun at the Chandler Mansion?
1. Chapter 1

… BANG! A gunshot. Sudden and deafening, breaks the center staged drama between Erica & Jack. Instantly freezing everyone in their place as they watch, mesmerized, Erica's tiny frame collapses to the floor of the extravagant Chandler Mansion.

Instantly, two more shots fire in rapid succession, breaking everyone from their awestruck halt and sends the room into a screaming frenzy. The strong smell of gun smoke only adds to the panic as the party guests struggle to escape danger.

In the panic, primal instinct engages, as Tad and Jesse hurl their bodies like human shields into their wives' pulling them away from unknown danger. Neither man ever willing to lose what is most dear to them, again.

David, ducking to avoid another possible shot; kneels at Erica's side, examining her unconscious, but breathing, motionless form.

"Oh my god..." he mutters under his breath, "Call an ambulance!"

Erica's warm blood begins to seep through her black and silver sequenced evening gown, onto the hardwood floor of the mansion's ballroom.

Jack, having just opened the mansion's front door, hears the three quick shots ring out. He turns on his heel and runs back to find the room in panic. Pushing his way past the hysterical party guests, he sees Erica lying in the middle of the floor like a broken champagne glass, with David tending to her, assisted by Cara. Jack falls to the floor in front of Erica, cradles her head in his arms and begs her not to die.

As the party's guests exit the room, a few stay pinned to the floor by their protective heroes. Tad & Jesse, seeing that their wives are unharmed move their eyes about the room in hopes of locating a shooter. Scanning the hands of those standing in the room they see no smoking gun.

As Brot pushes himself from the floor, where he used his body to cover Natalia – he instantly reverted back to his war training. As he looks at her face, ready to ask to her condition, he notices that she has a far off stare in her eyes – a stare that this hardened war veteran has seen too many times before – he pushes back panic, but he recognizes it all too well and realizes that his beloved Natalia has been instantly killed by some unknown shooter.

Even though he knows she is gone to him, he calls out for help before steeling himself into combat mode.

Jake & Joe, hearing Brot's cry for help; crawl along the floor, quickly making their way across a mine field of broken glass, over-turned end tables and high heels racing from the room to see to Natalia's condition. Keeping their heads low incase more gunfire should ensue.

Brot, followed by Jesse, squat tight to the floor and draw their weapons. Like bloodhounds on the trail of fresh blood, they search the room for their murderer. Their senses locking in on every movement, every sound and every smell in the area.

"Help!" Bianca's voice screams out, causing David's attention to abruptly shift from Erica. Lifting his head, he sees Marissa leaning against Bianca as they stumble to the floor. "She's hurt!" Bianca's voice heavy with concern.

"Keep pressure," he orders Cara, before leaping to his feet and dashing across the room to his daughter.

"Damn it." Marissa heard someone curse. "David?" She mumbles as the pain slowly began to spread through her body like a spider's web.

"I'm here, just try to stay awake for me." He tells her.

She feels his hands move over her, but jerks suddenly as he touches her shoulder, causing a new, more agonizing wave of pain to clutch at her. "Don't!"

"I have to stop the bleeding. Don't move." David said gently, but authoritive as he applied pressure to her wounded shoulder.

She wanted to ask, 'Just what the hell happened?', but she could feel the energy draining from her. She rested her head back, onto Bianca's lap, and tried to keep her eyes open.

JR, feeling the rush of adrenaline from his shooting and the heat of whisky pulsing in his veins, stumbles through the dark catacombs of the mansion's respiratory system. His constant playground as a child, he knows the paths well, but alcohol and excitement have blurred his mind. He bumps into walls, stumbles, nearly falls, and drops his .38 caliber weapon somewhere in the darkness of the dirty floor. He searches for a moment and then decides to leave it, knowing that he might miss his private jet or be discovered on the expansive grounds of the Chandler Estate if he delays any longer with his escape.


	2. Chapter 2

(Tuesday, September 27, 2011)

"Erica! Erica! Open your eyes!" Opal cried out hysterically. Cara tried to push her away, but Opal was nearly on top of Erica, shaking her, and commanding her to wake up in an out of control state of panic.

Cara clearly understood the panic and fear of watching someone die. The terrible, out of control feeling, of knowing there is nothing you can do. She'd seen it many times, in her years with, Doctors Without Boarders. But Opal's hysteria was hurting Erica, not helping her.

Cara glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Tad approaching. Cara was loosing her patience, and allowed all sympathy to leave her tone as she called to Tad, "Get her out of here!"

Tad reacted immediately, grabbing his mother under her arms and firmly lifting her away, telling her, soothingly, "You have to let Cara help her."

But Opal couldn't be consoled, pulling away from him, calling out to Erica as he dragged her away, "You're my best gal pal in the whole world! Come back from the light!"

Dixie grabs a hold of Opal and pulls her into her chest. "Opal, let the doctors do their jobs. Erica will be okay. We just have to stand out of their way so they can help her."

Opal sobs heavily and wraps her head around Dixie's neck, through muffled sobs she says, "I know you're right. I'm holding you now and you were lost to us too. David will just have to pull another miracle from his doctor's bag."

* * *

><p>Kendall, sobbing uncontrolled, holding tightly to Zack with her face buried into his chest. She tries not to look away from those tending to her mother, yet, hiding her face from the horror of the night's events. As she scans the room she sees Bianca in a sitting position, with Marissa laying half onto her lap, both of them covered in blood, with David tending to Marissa's arm. Unknown to her that Marissa also has been injured; Kendall pulls herself from Zack's protective arms and rushes to Bianca's side.<p>

"Oh my God, Binks! Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

"No, I am not, but Marissa is! She's been shot in the arm. What horrible monster would do such things?" Bianca replied.

* * *

><p>Greenlee and Ryan rush to Jack and Erica's side. "Dad, oh my God, dad! Please, let the doctors do their jobs? Erica will be okay. Please, come with Ryan and me, we will go to the hospital with you?"<p>

Jack, coming to his feet, responds, "I will never leave Erica's side again! This is my fault, I know it!"

"Jack, Greenlee is right. Everyone knows you love Erica. This is not your fault. That's crazy talk. We'll find the animal that did this, but first we must get the help needed." Insisted Ryan, as he put a strong and comforting arm around Jack's shoulder.

Jack felt like it was as though a black hole had opened inside of him. Slowly, agonizingly, forcing him to collapse from within. Crushing his lungs and heart, forcing him to gasp for breath and fight against this crushing sensation. It just didn't seem real. The sounds around him seemed muffled; everything was moving drunkenly, as though he wasn't in his right mind. All he could hear clearly was the pounding of his own heart, the tears streaming down his face, and his gentle whispers to Erica, for her to come back to him.

His mind raced faster then he thought was possible. Grabbing, desperately at anything that could stop this nightmare from continuing. Something that could make things the way they were, not five minutes before. He thought he might pass out and leaned hard into Ryan's shoulder.

It just didn't seem possible. It's the 21st century for God's sake! People don't die! We have medical equipment, doctors, ground breaking techniques! People don't die from things like this!

* * *

><p>Then a thought suddenly occurred to Jack, "David!"<p>

Jesse busy scanning the room for any suspicious details, searching for the shooter, hears Angie's plaintive cry. "Oh, Natalia! No, baby!"

He quickly whips his head in Angie's direction to see Natalia lying on the floor with Angie holding her head in her lap, Frankie busy working on his sister and Randi kneeling behind him. Jesse whispers a nearly silent, "No…" and swiftly makes his way across the ballroom to their sides to see his baby girl, Natalia, broken and bleeding on the floor. The peaceful look on her face looks as though she is only having a beautiful dream. The confusion, in Jesse, is quickly overtaken by fear and rage.

Jesse's voice suddenly pierces through the room in a scream, "No! Natalia! Why! Oh God, why? Wasn't one daughter enough? This can't be happening again!"

Angie is sitting quietly, holding Natalia, and softly weeping. "Oh, Jesse, she's gone, baby."

Frankie refusing to let his sister go is frantically pushing his hands against the deep chest wound that has destroyed her heart and stopped its beating forever. Hoping against hope that if the bleeding is stopped, that some miracle can be found for them all.

Dr. Joe Martin with an authoritative, yet, gentle voice places his hands on Frankie's blood soaked shirt cuffs and says, "Son, please? It is time to stop. She isn't going to make it. It's too late."

"Dad, you go ahead and help Cara with Erica. I'll take care of the Hubbards." says Jake.

Joe quickly makes his way back across the littered room and rushes to Cara's aid. "What have you got here?" he asks her.

"I'm sure glad to see you, Dr. Martin, I've treated a lot of bullet wounds in my day, but this one has traveled nearly clear through her." Cara explained.

From the other side of the room, they hear Frankie shout, "Someone call an ambulance! Where are they? We need medics now! David? Where is David?" Frankie desperately calls out into the chaotic room.

Randi softly rests her hand on Frankie's shoulder and says, "Oh, Frankie, baby, she's already gone."

"No! Damn it! David? Someone find David!" Frankie demands.

"David can only help the dying and the living, Frankie, he cannot help us now." Angie says in a comforting motherly tone.

Brot completely shutting down, pushing all feelings and emotions away he refuses to react to the loss, but kicks his brain and body into combat mode and hunts the room for the shooter or shooters as large tears begin to trail down his deeply scared face. His mind races back to his days on the war battlefield. The smell of blood in the room transports him back inside his mind. He feels helpless and lost. He cannot locate his target… the shooter that kick started his nightmares once again.


	3. Chapter 3

(Wednesday, September 28, 2011) – Picture of trees

_A large luxury car travels down a dark highway:_

"A party at Chandler Mansion? It's so wonderful that the Chandlers have a reason to celebrate again!" Marion thought out loud.

"It'll be so good to see everyone again. Especially JR. He's such a good kid. He's had his ups and downs, but he's really just misunderstood." Stuart insisted.

"Stuart, you are so kind. You always see the best in everyone. I've so missed you!

"I've missed you too, my Queen of Hearts!

After a moment of silence, Marion added, "Oh, and JR won't be there tonight, Stuart. He's left town."

"What? Why would he do that? Doesn't he know that I'm really alive?"

"Dixie said that he just needed to get away. Don't worry, Stuart, I'm sure he'll be back soon. He just needed to get a break from everything. Maybe he'll find a good rehab center and then come home again soon?"

"Hmm, Adam did say that JR was drinking again. It's so sad that he's loosing AJ, but I'm sure Marissa will still let JR see him. She's such a nice girl."

"Yes, dear. I'm sure those kids will work it all out. Life can be so complicated when you're so young." Replied Marion.

The lights of an oncoming car flooded their windshield, then Stuart exclaimed, "Marion, look! In that car, it's JR!"

"Oh, Stuart dear, you're not seeing things clearly in this night air. Maybe we left the hospital too soon?"

"No. I'm fine. Really, I saw JR driving past us just now!"

"Sweetheart, I know JR has left town already. Even Jamie said he spoke with him at the airport this afternoon."

"Oh, okay. Well, you must be right, but it sure did look like JR."

The sudden blaring of sirens stopped Marion from responding. She slowed to a stop, on the side of the road, and watched as they passed by.

"Oh my. I wonder what happened?"

"I hope everything's alright."

"I'm sure it is, dear." Marion replied reassuringly as she pulled back into traffic.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the mansion:<em>

David continues to apply pressure to Marissa's left shoulder as the bleeding slows. He then checks her breathing and the bandage over her wound.

Seeing Marissa's eyes closed, Bianca calls to her, "Marissa? No, Marissa, wake up! Can you hear me?"

David moves his attention from her wound and lifts each of her eyelids, checks her pulse and then gently pats her on one cheek.

Bianca sniffs, wipes tears mixed with long black lines of mascara from her cheeks as Zach offers her his white, silk handkerchief. "David, is she going to be alright?"

"She has lost a lot of blood, but I've stopped it. I think she just passed out from shock and blood loss. She'll be okay. Let her rest, keep that blanket on her, her knees up and let's get her to the hospital. Where is that damn ambulance?"

"She'll be okay, Binks. David wouldn't be this calm about his own daughter, if that was not the truth." Said Zack.

Krystal, Scott and Madison, convinced that the shooting has come to an end, slowly return from the outdoor courtyard and see the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Marissa?" They all yell at once. Intercepted by Kendall, they are reassured that Marissa is okay and stabilized. Seeing that David is attending to her gives them all much relief.

Just then the paramedics break through the ballroom entrance. The first two, with a gurney, stop at Erica and quickly begin to access her situation.

"Okay, guys." Cara explains. "This patient has a bullet wound. The bullet entered the upper right chest."

Joe interrupts, adding, "We need to transport her immediately. We most likely have a collapsed lung. Labored breathing, BP is falling, she took a bump when she fell and then lapsed into unconsciousness, but she's coming around now…" Joe shakes his head and looks at the medics with worried eyes and urgently continues, "We are going to need a helicopter for her and right now!"

"We have a bird landing on the front lawn right now. Thankfully, this big estate has its own pad, and cleared power lines, but we thought it faster to touch down on the front lawn so we wouldn't be running any patients the 300 yards to the helicopter pad."

"Good thinking. Let's get moving then." Cara affirms.

They load Erica onto the gurney, pushing Jack to one side as he struggles to keep up with them, and hurry her out the front doors to the waiting helicopter on the mansion's front lawn.

As they exit one paramedic delays for a moment and calls out, "Doctor, Jake? Do we need to hold the helicopter for those two or can they go by ambulance?"

"Go ahead and fly. My patient didn't make it." Jake explained, with remorse showing in his voice, "David?"

"My patient can make the ambulance ride." David tells them. "She is stabilized."

"Please, guys. I must go with you! Joe? Tell them that I can go with them?" Jack implores.

"Jack, you need to let them go, so they can save her." Cara explains with a comforting hand on Jack's back, "There is no room for us in the helicopter. We'll ride with the police and get to the hospital right after they land."

"No! I have to go with Erica!" Jack demands.

"Jack, Cara is right. You'll only be in their way. They'll need room to work on Erica. Please, let's go now. The police will get us there safely." Joe tried to convince him.

Jack, resolving that he won't win this battle, starts for the door with Joe, right behind the medics. They find the nearest police car and begin the journey to the hospital, sirens blaring and lights flashing to clear their way.

Jack leans his head against the window in the back seat of the car. He looks up at the tops of the trees into the night's sky. A tiny sliver of a crescent moon has broken the darkness of the night. Its silver light has gently illuminated the tops of the tall trees that canopy over the beautiful scenic driveway. A picturesque scene that makes up a king's compound seems strangely undisturbed in the night's sky. Only the bottoms of the trees show how the night has been shattered with the flashing of lights breaking the shadows into stark reality.

What happened to today? What happened to his life? Only a month ago, he was blissfully happy with the woman of his dreams, enjoying the evening lights from their Parisian palace. Where did his life take a wrong turn that would lead to this night?

A killer has broken the pristine beauty of the postcard perfect mansion. With all the wealth of such a place somehow darkness still inched its way inside, wrapping its black tentacles around the lives of so many people and stealing away; life, peace, comfort and safety. If only the Chandler millions could buy back such precious gifts. If only...


	4. Chapter 4

(Thursday, September 29, 2011)

Through the doorway to the mansion the next pair of medics burst through and make their way to Marissa. They speak briefly with David - something unheard - and begin their care of her. Quickly loading her onto their gurney and to the awaiting ambulance, David at her side, they travel to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Zack rush to the policeman at the front door, try to push past them, and demand to go to the hospital with the others. They are restrained and then told, "I'm sorry, but only medical personnel andor their patients are allowed to leave the mansion. This is a crime scene lockdown. You are both witnesses to these crimes and will have to be interviewed and cleared by the detectives before you're allowed leave.

* * *

><p>Bianca, across the room, sobbing heavily was left unconsoled. Wiping her eyes to look at the destruction surrounding her, she wonders in her silence, who could do such a thing. The courtyard filled with the sounds of the other party guests' chatter and weeping. The tears rolled silently one after another down her flushed cheeks. The two women she loves the most, in the entire world, have both suffer nearly mortal wounds. She doesn't know why or by whose hand, but she knows that her life has been changed forever on this night. As she watches the coroner load Natalia's broken body into a long black bag, she sees the pain and anguish on the faces of those that loved her the most, and she shutters with additional grief. She did not know Natalia well, but she knew her well enough to understand, that evil took too much ground on this night.<p>

* * *

><p>As Marion &amp; Stuart pull up to the beginning of the mansion's long driveway; they see the three ambulances and many police cars, that had passed them previously, all parked in a jagged fashion up &amp; down the path to the house. Car doors left opened, red &amp; blue strobe lights breaking the night's blackness and making it hard for their eyes to focus on any one thing.<p>

"What in the world is going on?" They both say in sync.

"Maybe Adam has called in favors and is really celebrating my homecoming with lots of lights and noise?" Stuart laughed.

"I don't think so sweetie, this doesn't look good at all. Oh, my dear… what is happening? Liza?"

Just then they made their way to the end of the drive and a parking valet came rushing to their car. "Madam? Oh, I beg your pardon, Mr. & Mrs. Chandler. So glad to see you again, Mr. Chandler. However, I'm afraid you'll not be allowed to go any further. You two will have to wait inside your car. The ambulances are still loading people for transport and the police are taping off the crime scene."

"The crime scene?" they both call out simultaneously.

A middle aged police sergeant quickly walked up to the valet and, in a hard voice, demanded, "What is going on here? Are these people coming or trying to leave? I told you, 'No one is allowed to leave this place!' Damm it, Son, we still have a shooter on the loose somewhere!"

"Oh, yes, Sir. I understood! er, a understand! No one has been given their cars or their keys. My people have this place shut down tight. I can assure you of that! This couple only made it through the main gates as they are members of the family, with complete access, even over what I, myself, have. You see, this is Mr. & Mrs. Chandler – er, a Mr. & Mrs. Stuart Chandler."

"Okay, Son. I'll talk with them. Continue your watch and be absolutely certain you do not let one car, or person, leave the grounds, without my okay!"

Just then the medics quickly load their precious cargo into a single ambulance as the coroner also loads Natalia into his vehicle.

Marion and Stuart struggle to see who it is, that each vehicle is being loaded with. Which one of their loved ones' lives has been taken from them or is in grave danger. Marion wonders of Liza's safety. Has the Chandler name once again, sent her daughter's life into turmoil? She tries to reach her on her cell phone, but the service is never certain that deep into the woods, and once again, she is unable to pick up any signal.

Stuart wonders who it is that he may never see again, now that he has returned from his long sleep. Adam? Scott?

As they stretch their necks for a better view the lead detective asks them to move their car from the driveway and over to an area on the plush manicured lawn. Stuart states, "Oh, no, Sir. Adam would be furious if someone parked a car on the lawn."

"It's okay, Stuart. I think Adam will understand." says Marion as she restarts the luxury car's motor.

Following in a single police car, behind the coroner containing Natalia and the ambulance containing; Marissa and David, is Jake and Cara. Heading down the mansion's long driveway lights reflect and bounce off the windows on the back door of the ambulance. The rush of the vehicles causes the few leaves that early autumn has claimed to blow up behind them and into the head lights of the police car following behind. They wonder if their lives will ever be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

(Friday, September 30, 2011)

JR, not wanting to risk identification during his escape, made is way through the mansion's extensive tunnels, exiting through a not well known door into the large garage housing the Chandlers' massive fleet of vehicles.

He picks out a dark-blue Sedan, with heavily tinted windows, purposely leaving his beloved, candy-apple red, Ferrari behind, so as not to be easily recognized by any passing cars. This early autumn night has a sharp chill to it, for his luck, as he pulls on dark driving gloves with a matching knit cap to cover his light brown hair and begins his exit down the private entrance of the estate. Rarely used by family members and virtually unknown to outsiders, it is never guarded as Adam often has some mystery of his own to keep hidden from any un-loyal staff.

As he safely exits the compound, certain that he has been seen by nobody – including all the estate's vast security cameras - he settles in for the short ride to the airport and out of the country. He contemplates opening the bottle of whisky that he has stuffed in his duffle bag and drinking it to the bottom as he drives the narrow tree lined highway, but decides that he cannot risk such an error and pushes his body's begging cries down just under the surface.

As he drives he tunes his radio to a local station along with the police scanner, that all Chandler vehicles are equipped with, hoping not to hear any alerts of his evil deeds. He prays a silent, 'thank you', that the scanner is quiet, with the radio only playing soft, soothing piano music that helps to calm his racing heartbeat.

He concentrates on doing nothing, but getting safely to his destination. Following carefully the rules of the road, setting his cruise control, so as to not risk speeding and alerting any suspicion to himself by any passing vehicles or lone policemen, patrolling this quiet night's usually uneventful path, which is more familiar to JR than to anyone else.

As he rounds a corner, he notices another car coming his way. He is grateful for his car's dark windows, but holds his face down as best he can while still watching the road ahead, so that no one will recognize him, if even by accident, when the oncoming car's headlights illuminate his car. The car passes without incident and JR breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

"Damn, I've got to calm myself down, before I lose control and blow the whole thing." He comforts himself out loud. "You're almost there, JR, don't screw this up. You can do this. You're almost free! Calm down, calm down. Breathe…"

He draws in deep breaths, holding for a second, and slowly exhales again. Relaxation methods he'd learned while undergoing grueling cancer treatments. He relaxes himself and lowers his pulse to nearly normal.

A devilish smirk forms on his face as a low chuckle rises from his throat, "Who says I am a failure now? Ha, I've taken this town by storm! Go ahead, Dad, just call me a failure now!"

He thinks over the events of the night, running them over in his head again and again.

"So you hit Erica. So what? She is a miserable big mouth too. I would have been long gone with AJ – we'd be happy tossing a baseball in some far off place away from everyone who hates us and she'd be alive along with everyone else, if she – if all of them – hadn't gotten in my way! But, no," He draws out the last word, "Of course not. Nobody in Pine Valley can mind their own damn business and keep their opinions to themselves. I spent my entire life being pushed around from one irresponsible adult to the next, all pretending to have my best interest at heart. All acting like they and they alone knew just what I needed, just what I should do with my life. All to be shoved around and told what to do now! I am a grown ass man, damn it! I make my own decisions, my own rules and I'll do whatever I damn-well please!"

Feeling his heart rate racing again and not concentrating on his driving, he snaps himself out of his tirade and begins to take long soothing breaths again. "Breath, JR, breath…"

As he pulls his car to the private VIP airport parking - special to only Chandlers - he pulls the gate remote from the car's center console and opens the family parking garage. As he exits his car, the guard comes up to help him remove his bags from the car's trunk compartment.

"It's okay, Stan, I've already got my bags on board. I won't need your help tonight."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Chandler. You have a nice trip now, Sir."

"Thank you, Stan, I plan to." He smiles as he starts to walk to his jet.

Just then JR stops, makes a quick turn-around back in Stan's direction and tells him, "You know, Stan, you are one of my best employees."

"Why thank you, Sir. I've enjoyed working for you all these years since your father has been gone. I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity considering all my trouble with the drink. You're father swore he'd never give me my job back or allow me near another parking garage in all of the United States, after I wrecked up his favorite Rolls Royce. I know I was wrong and deserved to be punished, but since I gave up the drink, he has made it awful hard for me to feed my kids. I sure appreciate you giving me this chance, Mr. Chandler, Sir."

"It has been my pleasure, Stan. In fact, since I know you want to show me your appreciation, and hold this great job, I have a little gift for you here."

JR slides his hand into his pocket and pulls out ten, one-hundred dollar bills and palms them into Stan's hand. Stan watching JR count them out before placing them into his hand, stands hanging slack jawed and wide eyed.

"Oh, a, oh, ummm, thank you. Thank you, Sir, Mr. Chandler, Sir! I really can use this, Sir. Thank you! Sir!"

"No, Stan. Thank you, for making absolutely certain that you remember, that you never saw me tonight! Do we understand each other?"

"Oh, yes, Sir. Completely! I never saw you tonight! But, did I see you earlier this afternoon, when you were here, Sir?"

"Yes, Stan. You did, but you never saw me leave the airport or come back here after that. In fact, Stan, you helped me carry my bags to my private jet this afternoon, watched me climb aboard and fly away. Right, Stan!"

"Yes, Sir. Right, Mr. I Never Saw You, Sir!"

JR gives Stan a firm pat on the back and states, "Good man. I knew I could count on you. I promise, when I return, I'll remember your loyalty to me, and me alone."

JR quickly makes his way through the hatch of his awaiting private jet. The pilot shaking his hand as he enters closes the door quickly behind him. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Chandler."

"Thank you, Mark. Good to be aboard." Forcing himself to speak calmly he continues, "How about you get us airborne immediately?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm ready now. Please, use your seat belt until we are up, Sir?"

JR makes his way down the jets narrow hall. The familiar and beautiful, Italian, hand-made wallpaper that lines the hallway is a welcome sight to his weary and exhausted eyes. He runs one hand down the red velvet embossed paper as he walks with his other hand carrying his duffle bag. He makes the sharp corner to his left into the jet's large living room laid out in true Chandler opulence and style to reach the jet's liquor bar.

His body racing from adrenaline, his heart beating so loud inside his chest that his ears begin to ring from the sound, all his mind can fixate on is giving into his crave for liquor. He stumbles to grab a glass, decides to drink it straight from the bottle and sooth his tattered nerves with his dearest love, old friend and comforter.

Not lifting his head to the rest of the room; he grabs a large bottle of the finest whiskey, drops his bag with his other hand, fumbles to pull the wrapper and cork from the bottle and lifts it to his lips. Taking in large, chugging, gulps, thinking of nothing, but consuming as much alcohol as he can, before taking any breath of oxygen. The hot whiskey burns that familiar path down his throat and his body instantly relaxes with relief.

As he puts the bottle down on the bar, his eyes follow it. He stands there holding the bottle; for a moment with his head down looking at his closest friend, and then slowly lifts his eyes to take a long look at himself in the large mirror above the bar. Staring into his eyes for a single instant he says quietly to himself. "What have you done? No one can call you a failure now. Just look what you pulled off!"

Just then he hears; a soft, familiar, sultry woman's voice behind him, "Hello, JR."

Every muscle in his body, suddenly tenses. His eyes; shoot at lightening speed to focus, behind his reflection in the mirror, and lock onto their target. An exceptionally beautiful, scantly-clad woman stretched out in a relaxed position on the jet's red velvet and pink silk pillows of the overstuffed sofa, holding a small glass of golden brandy resting in the palm of her slightly lifted hand.

Shock, horror, fear and relief wash over him as he realizes that he is not alone. His cover has been broken. "You are a failure! You blew it! You idiot!" His, liquor soaked, mind accuses him loudly.

He stands in stone shock and complete silence as he forces his breathing to slow and tries to make quick calculations as what he should say or do next. Forcing down the panic rising inside him, he turns,

"Annie?"


	6. Chapter 6

(Monday, October 03, 2011)

Jack and Joe, quickly rush through the emergency room's large double doors, their eyes searching for any sign of Erica, the paramedics that treated her or the flight crew that transported her. Seeing nobody that they recognized from the evening's events they rushed to the nurses' station, startling the young nurse sitting at the desk as they came forward, breathing hard from exhaustion.

"Can I help you, Sirs? Oh, Dr. Joe, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Megan. Please, can you tell me where they've taken Miss Kane?"

"Yes, Sir. They've taken her to the O. R. She's in bad shape and is in surgery as we speak. I'm sorry, Sir, but since you are no longer on staff here I cannot allow you to go back there."

"It's alright, Megan, I understand. Could you, please, get us an update on her condition though?"

Megan nodded and smiled, rolled back her desk chair and stood. As she began to make her way to a long hallway, she turned back to them and said comfortingly and sympathetically, "I'll go see what I can find out but, they just started on her about twenty minutes ago and, there may not be much to report yet."

"We know but, please, check anyways?" Jack pleads.

Joe settled himself into a chair, but Jack couldn't be soothed. Jack sat, stood and paced the floor, as they wait for the nurse to return with any tiny bit of information. Minutes passed before Megan returned to their location.

"Gentlemen, Miss Kane is in surgery. The bullet punctured her lung, narrowly missed her heart and she has lost a lot of blood. The surgeons are working on her now, so far things are going well, but it looks like it will be a long night. Why don't you two go to the staff lounge and make yourselves comfortable. I'll call you there, on the hospital phone, as soon as there is any news."

The two men settle in for a long night of worry and frustration. Finding a chair near a large window, in the hospital staff's sixth floor lounge, Joe rests his tired bones and breathes a long sigh.

"I love this old town." Joe says as he looks out over the city's lights from the window's high altitude view. "It's beautiful isn't it? From here everything looks so peaceful and undisturbed. How could our beloved Pine Valley, once again, be erupting in turmoil? Ruth and I, knew that coming back home would not be all uneventful-happiness and retirement, but I was sure hoping to be able to at least unpack our suitcases before a trauma began again."

But Jack was silent. Completely alone and consumed in his thoughts.

Suddenly, the doors of the lounge were opened and the room flooded with familiar faces. Kendall, Zack, Ryan, Greenlee and Bianca rush in and all wanted answers. "Uncle, Jack, what is the news?" Bianca was the first to speak, but Kendall's voice quickly trampled over hers, "The nurse said that you were up here, that mom was in surgery, that you would fill us in on the details and that we should wait here with you."

Quickly followed through the door were; Opal, Dixie and Tad. Their statements and questions mirrored the others'. Joe explained what the nurse had told them and the room erupted into voices. Questions, worries, some optimism; but Jack was the only quiet soul in the room. He sat in his chair, his empty eyes staring blindly out the window, worry lines leaving deep grooves in his forehead and red lines from exhaustion seeped into the whites of his eyes.

And they waited. Watching the slow movements of the large-handed, black clock against the stark white wall, sipping hot muddy coffee and pacing the floor, the group waited. Stopping at the large window to stare out at the city's night lights and at each other only long enough to give a comforting hug and a look of reassurance as time ticked by; tick, tick, tick… they prayed, waited and prayed some more. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>In operating rooms all across the busy hospital, doctors worked against time to perform their craft of saving lives and repairing damaged tissues. Overlooking one operating room, David watched intently from an over-head viewing area as the surgeons below repaired Marissa's damaged shoulder. Watching, carefully, every move, every word, every beep from the heart monitor that was slowly lulling him into peace.<p>

After what seemed like endless hours to David, the surgeons carefully lifted the bullet with a long pair of forceps. A loud clanging sound of metal against metal rang out as the bloody bullet was dropped into a small metal dish, breaking the tension that spanned through the room.

"Okay, gang, we got it. Let's see what other damage we have here." The tired surgeon stated.

* * *

><p>As Brot made his way to the emergency room's entrance his mind raced in almost child-like panic. Somewhere in the back recesses of his mind he knew that his worse nightmare had occurred this night, but he refused to succumb himself to it and chose to stand in denial against it. Entering the waiting room he saw; Angie, Frankie, Jesse and Randi talking with the coroner. He pushed his eyes away from them and went straight to the nurse's station and asks, "Excuse me. Please, tell me which room is, Natalia Hubbard's room?"<p>

The nurse looks past him to the watching eyes of, Angie. With a look on her face of complete confusion the nurse responses to Brot, "Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Miss Hubbard came in DOA, er a, I'm sorry, I mean to say, she has passed away. She is now in the coroner's examining room." Her now panicked eyes dart past him to make full contact with, Angie's eyes, with a look that speaks without words saying, 'Please, rescue me here? Come explain the situation to him!'

Angie quickly makes her way to the desk and coming up behind Brot, she gently puts her hand to the small of his back. "Brot?" she gently speaks. "Sweetie, you know Natalia is gone, right?"

Brot quickly pulls away from her without saying a word. He gives her a sharp look of denial and confusion, turns from her and begins to make his way to a nearby elevator.

Jesse comes to Angie's side – his tear stained face, red and swollen eyes – his voice quiet and gravelly as though his throat is raw from over use, he tells her, "Let him go. He'll be okay. He just needs some time to process all of this. We all do." Jesse rests his head on Angie's shoulder and gently breaks into quiet, uncomforted sobs again.

* * *

><p>The elevator door jars open and Brot steps out into the waiting hall. He finds his way to the office door labeled; "Coroner's Office". He looks to his watch, thinking surely no one will be in at this time of the night. He tries the knob and the door opens. He enters through the dark room passing into an adjoining examining room. The room full of instruments used for probing and dissecting. His mind races as he feels the stark temperature drop, coldness and steal of the room. He flips on the light and sees the form of a human body draped with a white sheet. He cautiously makes his way to the form, pulls the sheet back and sees his beloved Natalia. Her eyes closed and her hair still in perfect order, as if nothing had happened this night. He traces his index finger along her jawbone, her soft lips and marvels at her beauty, even in this cold and foreign place.<p>

He speaks gently to her, "I love you, Natalia. Wake up Sleeping Beauty. You're Prince is here to rescue you. Please, baby, please, come back to me?" He pleads. He rests his head on her chest and collapses into deep, groaning, painful sobs so low in tones that he sounds almost not human. The pain of his loss tears him down and he slumps onto the hard floor.

* * *

><p>He sits on the cold, white and pristinely clean floor. Looking at his watch he realizes that he has been there for nearly three hours, lost in his grief. He wipes his face, with his shirt sleeve, pulls strength from somewhere deep inside himself and drags his broken life from the floor. Finds his way to the door, reaches to turn out the light, stops and decides not to leave her in the darkness. He stumbles out into the hallway and finds his way back to the elevator. Numbly he pushes the button for the lobby and watches as the doors slowly close behind him and on another chapter of his anguished life.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

(Tuesday, October 04, 2011)

"Annie?"

A playful smile spread across her lips. "Brandy?" She offered seductively as she held the drink in her outstretched hand.

_I'm dead!_ JR was sure of it.

He felt unsteady on his feet, and he was sure it was because his pounding heartbeat was shaking the plane. Setting his jaw, JR, looked at her cautiously before calling out, "Mark!" He managed to keep his voice even.

The pilot quickly appeared at the door of the cockpit, "Yes, Mr. Chandler?"

"What-" Barely biting back the profanity that threatened to roll off his tongue, "-is going on?"

"Excuse me, Sir?" The pilot's lack of an immediate answer was beginning to anger JR severely.

JR, intensifying his stare, hoping to bring gravity to his question, tipped his head, as to gesture towards Annie without her noticing.

A worried and confused expression came over the pilot, who feared he may have made a terrible mistake. "I'm sorry, Sir, but Mrs. Chandler was always your favorite passenger, so when she asked to come aboard, I assumed you were

expecting her?"

JR had to contemplate possible avenues away from this most immediate danger. But he was running out of time. "Right. Thank you for handling that for me. Just get us in the air now."

"Yes, Sir."

The blood pulsing through JR's skull, made his head throb. Closing his eyes and letting out a long, shaky sigh, he lifted the whiskey to his lips and let it coarse its way to his nerves.

_Think, JR, think… Damn it! I blew it! I was so close! It's all over! Everything was working perfectly. Now it's gone! I'm dead!_

_Easy, easy, don't think like that… you can still do this; you just have to keep your head. Damn it, what does she know? I can't go to prison. I won't loose now! I'm come this far! I have to fix this. How?_

_I - I'll have to get rid of her! We can take off and I'll just get rid of her. But how? One more wouldn't be so bad, I've already taken down Erica, Marissa and Bianca. It'll be easy. _

"Well, aren't you glad to see me?" Lowering the bottle, he turned to her voice. There was a look of intent in her eyes that only added to the burning hole developing in his gut.

_Just keep it smooth, JR. You've played her before._

"Of course." JR insisted. "I just wasn't expecting you."

"I thought you liked it when I was spontaneous? It always lit your fire before?" She teased.

JR straightened his posture and let his signature playboy grin spread over his features. Making his way to the sofa, he slid himself tight against her, letting his hand slink around her waist.

She responded immediately, using her free hand to take hold of his shoulder and pull herself flush against him.

JR gave her a long and full kiss. Her hand pulling him into it by the back of his neck, her fingers with manicured nails - painted in bold red - gently fanned into his hair, both of them pulsing with the excitement of their forbidden affair, once put on hold, now awakened with deep passion and lust again.

"Wait a minute, Annie. How did you get out of Oak Haven? He waited a moment for her response and when none came he continued. "You didn't escape again? Another fire?"

"No, no, no, JR. No fire this time. I'm much, more clever than Janet. I just waited until opportunity knocked and then I answered."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Said JR, exhausted by the thought of her long story before she even started with her explanation.

"I was sitting in the sunroom with Marion, we were reading and chatting with each other, when all of the sudden Scott comes barreling through the front doors. At first he was babbling on about his dad being alive and my first thought was, 'keep up that kind of talk, Scott, and they'll find a place for you here too!' but, then he handed the Head Administrator a letter from the Governor. The Governor? It never ceases to amaze me, the powers of, "The Great Adam Chandler!"

"Can you give it a rest, Annie? Just get to the damn point!" JR raises his voice, "The last thing I want to hear from you, or anyone else, is how _great _my father is!" He then pulls another long drink from the whiskey bottle and tries to straighten the angry lines on his face.

"JR! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He took a deep breath as the whiskey soothed him, "I'm sorry. It has been a very long day! I am sorry, baby. Maybe I've just had too much, _or maybe not enough_, to drink tonight. Go on with your story."

"Okay." She jumps a quick kiss on his cheek and continues her story, "Well, once we figured out that Scott was on the level and that Stuart was really alive – can you believe that JR? Stuart -"

"—what? My uncle Stuart? You mean it is true? He really is alive?"

"Yes, JR. Didn't you know that?" She sees at the shock and amazement on his face. "You really didn't know did you? Well, it is true. I saw him with my own eyes at Pine Valley Hospital, just this afternoon."

JR puts his head down for a moment, with remorse weighing on his thoughts. _Oh, Mom, you were telling me the truth, weren't you?_

"David?" he asks her.

"Yep. David. He did it again." she replies.

"Okay, Annie, so I'm getting the picture now. You snuck out with Scott and Marion?"

"Right. They were so busy clearing the paperwork from the Governor for, Mrs. Stuart Chandler, that I just found the opportunity – when Scott was hugging Marion and gushing about his dad – and reminded the staff that I too, am a, Mrs. Chandler.

The only guard that would know the whole story about me is sweet on Janet and she was so gracious to keep him busy – if you know what I mean – so I just got my papers stamped and headed out the door as fast as my legs could carry me, without raising any suspicions.

At first I didn't know how I was going to get off the grounds of Oak Haven, but when I saw that Scott had driven his old work van. I just slipped into the back under some paint cloths that he had back there and rode right to Pine Valley Hospital with him and Marion."

"You're a genius!" JR said, genuinely amazed.

"I know I am. I told you I'm much more clever then all of them. So, I'm out, but I'm not sure how free I am. I mean, a signed release from the Governor is great, but how long before someone on the outside – who knows I'm not supposed to _really_ be out – gives me up. Then the Governor and the whole damned country will demand that I be locked back up?"

"Yes, you're right. It will only be a matter of time before they figure it out."

"Well, I'm thinking that nobody at Oak Haven will be the wiser, but just wait until that bitch Marissa, or green-with-envy Greenlee, or Pine Valley's very own white knight, Ryan, blows his damned whistle, draws his sword and back in the rubber room I'd go again!"

"So are you saying that nobody else, outside of Oak Haven, knows that you're free?" JR carefully question.

"Nope! Just You, Mark and Me. I was very careful not to be seen by anybody. Even at the hospital I pretended to be a doctor with one of those suffocating masks. When I heard Scott tell Marion that you were leaving town for good, I nearly panicked. Last time I escaped from Oak Haven, I realized that Emma is much better off with Ryan. It will always be my greatest regret, taking her with me last time." She hangs her head in shame and a lone tear raced down her cheek. "She has been seeing a good doctor and is doing very well with Ryan. In spite of Greenlee." Annie lifts her head, and that familiar gleam returns to her eyes as wipes her face with both hands and says, "And, it seems I'm not the only one, who's not playing by the rules?"

JR's breath hitches in his throat, "What do you mean?"

"I was afraid I shouldn't drink in front of you, but it seems," She glanced at the bottle in his hand, "that it's no longer a problem?"

"Yeah, well. I'm making my own rules now." he replies with relief as he takes another drink from the bottle.

"So, that's why I decided that I had to find you." Annie continues, "If you were leaving town, I sure wasn't going to let you go alone. You always said that we'd be together right, JR?

She pauses and waits for his answer, to which he quickly replies, "Well of course! I'm just so shocked to see you and its been a horrible day for me! I'm very glad you're here with me. I just need to get some rest and maybe we can process all of this better after some sleep. We are in for a long plane ride so, let's just rest and not talk anymore for now. Okay?"

"Anything you want, JR."

He let the now empty bottle fall to the plush, black, carpeted floor of the jet as her fingers begin to trail down his chest, pushing through the opening in his shirt. Her eyes beckoning him to pull her closer. He obliged. He laid his lips lightly against hers. Satisfied that they had found the right spot, lips parted and his tongue moistened her now slightly opened mouth. His tongue slips inside and explores the tenderness of her mouth as his hands tighten their grip on her body. The kiss seems to go on forever as they become lost in time, in one another and come together, isolated from the rest of the world.

She could smell his familiar cologne. A masculine, musky scent that had burnt itself into her mind, reigniting her memory. An unexpected whimper escapes her lips as the sensations make her pulse race. Both of them feeling the blood coursing just below the surface, as their hearts rush together like thunder.

As the jet starts to slowly taxi down the runway; rapidly gaining speed, rises with a thrust from the ground, bursts into the sky, penetrates through the clouds and rests gently sailing above the world. JR and Annie also, find themselves lost in another moment of passion.


	8. Chapter 8

Cara & Jake come through the main door of the hospital and ask the head nurse about the condition of the Chandler Mansion's shooting victims. The nurse updates them on their conditions and they make their way to the staff locker room to get washed up and then meet at the first floor lounge for a cup of coffee.

"It's going to be a long night." Jake comments.

"Yes. Did you tell Amanda that you'd be late?"

"Oh, no! Amanda? What the hell was I thinking? I didn't even tell her I was leaving the mansion. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Why?" Cara asks.

"I don't know. I was just so caught up in the moment, the condition of the victims that I just went into automatic mode – like when we were back in the field. I need to call her!" He fumbles to get his cell phone from his coat's inside pocket.

"I have to go see David." Cara stated as she turned to leave.

"Why? Why do you have to see him?" Jake asked, his brows furrowed with confusion.

She turned back to face him, "His daughter has been shot. He's probably a mess. I have to see if he's alright."

"I know it's probably none of my business." Jake aspirated, "But, why do you care so much? Why can't you stay away from him?"

"He's a good man, Jake. He's made some bad choices, but he's a good man. He's helped me through a lot"

"He'll hurt you, Cara. Just ask any woman he's ever been around. He may be nice and charming now, but he'll hurt you eventually."

"You were right the first time, Jake, it is none of your business. I'll take my chances. I don't need you or anyone else to be looking after me all the time."

"Cara?"

In an elevated tone, she stated, "I can handle David. I'll take care of myself and my baby without anyone else's interference."

His defensive reply caught in his throat and he could only blurt out, "Baby?"

Deciding not to respond to him, she turned and left in search of David.

* * *

><p>Amanda's cell phone rings. "Hello, Jake? Where are you? Are you okay?"<p>

"Yes, babe, I'm okay. I'm at the hospital. I'm so sorry that I left without telling you, but I just got caught up in the emergency situation and wasn't thinking about anything, but the people that needed me the most, at that time."

"I asked where you were and the detective told me that you'd gone with paramedics, or the police, to the hospital – he wasn't sure which though. They've finished questioning everyone else and your mom and I are next."

"I wanted to say how sorry I am for not telling you myself, where I was going. I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to leave you standing."

"It's okay, Jake. I understand. You're patients need you more then I do. Go back to your patients and I'll ride home with your mom."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you later tonight, or in the morning, if this takes much longer." He replies.

Jake hangs up his phone, pours a cup of coffee and places the pot down with such force that it cracks the glass container. "Damn it!"

Just then, Derrick Frye comes through the door of the lounge and says, "Jake, I need to question you about tonight's events."

Startled to see his old friend, Jake responds. "Derrick Frye? What are you doing back here? Questions?"

"I'm the lead detective on this case and I'm here to question you and all the others that were not questioned at the Chandler Estate tonight. And, the victims too as soon as they are up to it."

"But, Derrick, I thought you moved to Hawaii? You're back on the Pine Valley Forcenow?" Asked Jake.

"Yes. Jesse didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Not a word. Neither did Angie. What's the secret?"

"No secret, I just didn't know for certain – until the last minute – that I was taking the job, but I thought they'd told everyone."

"Nobody told me." Jake responded.

"Well, I was officially sworn into the force last week, but had to fly back to Hawaiito tie up some loose ends before starting work. I'd planned on just rearranging my office, back at the station, tonight. However, when the call came in that there had been a shooting, with multiple victims, at the ChandlerEstate… well, I was back on the job a bit sooner then I'd expected."

Derrick begins his questions with Jake.

* * *

><p>Amanda sitting in a corner chair by herself begins to talk, inside her mind. How could I be so wrong about my dreamvision whatever it was? I was so sure! Everyone probably thinks I'm _really_ nuts now. Going on and on about how everything was going to be so wonderful for all of us. And now look at us all. Shots blasting out in all directions, sending all of us screaming and running from the ballroom. Then the hours of sitting/standing in the courtyard, shivering in the cold, wondering who was shot – I heard Jake calling for medics so I knew he was okay, but for him to take off and leave me here without so much as a word – or even asking me if I was okay?

And now, to be sitting here waiting for my turn at being questioned by the police. I don't know anything. I didn't see anything, except what everyone else saw. Jack and Erica taking center stage of the room, having an argument, him telling her he was through with her – in true Rhett Butler fashion, that was kind of funny, it is about time someone told Erica how unimportant she really is – and then, BANG, she hit the floor we all screamed and ran for the door as more shots rang out. What more could I tell them that everyone else here couldn't tell? It sure would have been nice for Jake to at least see if I was hurt, in all that chaos! I could have been trampled by the screaming stampede for the door!

Oh, Amanda, stop it! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Jake is a doctor, a true hero! And that is one of the things you love most about him! Where else would you expect him to be? Of course, he is going to be right in the thick of things when others are in danger! You know how he loved his work in the field. He was in his natural element tonight. Bullets flying and people for him to rescue.

Well, I'm sure Cara is with David or Griffin. At least, Jake isn't with her. Her mind races from one extreme to the other, grasping between paranoia and sanity.


	9. Chapter 9

David was still. Completely still, his breathing controlled, his features ridged in concentration. His eyes centered on the operation before him. His tie untied and loosely hung around his neck. His jacket discarded on the chair beside him and the first two buttons of his shirt undone with his bloodstained cuffs rolled up.

His concentration only broken when, he heard the soft clicking of high heels against the hard floor. He glanced over his shoulder to see who approached and was greeted by a familiar, concerned face. He turned and his expression softened immediately, "Cara." He said with relief, as though she was water for a thirsting man.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

He lifted his hands and let them run the length of his face as he let out a long sighed, "I'll live," after letting his hands run through his hair, he glanced through the observatory window, to the surgeons below working on his daughter, "and so will she."

"How is the operation going?"

"They just removed the bullet, now they're searching for additional damages."

He allowed a small smile form on his lips as he gazed at her, but suddenly, his expression hardened again. "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" His hands reached for her, holding onto her arms as his eyes searched for any injuries.

"We're fine." she smiled, comforting and reassuring.

"You should have someone look at you. The stress could have harmed the baby."

"We're fine." His arm enveloped her, pulling her tight against him, letting out a shaky sigh. "Are you alright?" she asked again.

He waited a moment and then he spoke softly, "I was so terrified. When I heard Bianca scream, and saw Marissa bleeding, I thought I would lose her."

His breath came quick and he held her tighter. She heard his voice begin to crack. "I can't loose her. Not another child. I've already lost too many. Am I really such a horrible person? Have my sins come back to haunt me? Am I so evil that God has to take my children?"

"No, David, no! You're a healer. You save lives, you help people. God has gifted you with amazing abilities, as well as your children. He never takes our loved ones from us. It's that other guy – with the pitchfork – that takes life." She says with a sideways smile and continues, "You've given people their lives back. You're not a horrible person, you're an amazing man. Marissa and Erica are alive tonight because of you."

"I couldn't survive loosing Marissa. Not after Babe and Leora." he trailed off, "I can only take so much. A heart can only be torn into so many pieces and still survive. I wasn't there for most of their lives, but she's my daughter. Even though she hates me, I still love her no matter what."

He pulled away and looked into Cara's eyes as his hand rested on her still flat stomach, "I won't make the same mistakes with this child. I know I can me a good father, this time. I know I can be good to you. I promise you Cara, I'll never hurt you." His voice slowing as he catches a breath and says, "I – I love you."

She looked into his eyes and hoped he was telling the truth. But as she saw the broken and vulnerable spark in his eyes, the worn and exhausted look on his face and the sincerity in his voice. She believed him. And although she hesitated at first, she nearly whispered, "I love you, David."

She leaned in for a kiss, and although brief, they both felt the confirmation of what they both had just said. Their forbidden love was not forbidden by them any longer. What others thought, did not matter to them. A tiny kiss clothed in intensity, as their confession was proclaimed out loud.

* * *

><p><em>At, The Chateau<em>: a quaint restaurant resembling a large, French cottage with the quiet atmosphere of good food, candle light and soft music, joined with a comfortable gentlemen's club on one side and guest suites available in true presidential style.

"Well, Caleb. When you asked me for a date, I never imagined you'd spring for something as nice as, The Chateau. You are paying right?" Liza said with a chuckle as she met him in The Chateau's lobby area that divided the bar, the restaurant and the large southern style, white, staircase leading to guest suites.

"Wow, you look beautiful. With those four-inch, heels, I'll not have to bend down to kiss you goodnight." He responded.

"Oh, really?" She coolly remarks, "What makes you think, you're going to be kissing me, tonight?"

"Maybe, good morning, as well then?" He continues to play.

"Okay, I'm out of here. Goodnight, Caleb."

As she turns to walk the distance back to the grand entrance door, he catches her by the arm and says, "Liza, I am sorry. I was only joking around with you. I thought you knew that? I guess I've just been in the wilderness so long that I'd forgotten how to treat a real lady. Please, come back and let's try again?" He pulls his chin forward and with a tip of his head, he gives her a smile and waits for her reply.

She looks at him for a moment, before saying, "Okay. I guess we can try again. But, don't think for a moment that I'm going to be talked to like one of those girls over at Foxxy's Bar or Krystal's greasy spoon." She says with a small laugh, yet firmness in her voice.

He returns the smile as he takes her hand and walks her to their table, following the maitre'd.

Coming to a small and secluded round table, covered with a floor-length, white, antique-laced tablecloth, Caleb, pulls her chair out, waits for her to sit and moves to the opposite chair. In the middle of the table is a single, tall, red taper candle surrounded by two place settings of the finest China, silver flatware and crystal glassware.

Liza remarks, "Very beautiful isn't it? I've always loved this place. Not only is the food the best, but the atmosphere is always so peaceful and elegant here."

The large dining room is in the shape of a circle. The walls are lined, floor to ceiling with large, beveled and cross-hatched, glass windows, dressed in lace curtains that allow the moonlight to pass through them with ease.

A gentle, warm, breeze passes through the opened French doors, which leads to the gardens, carrying on it the fragrance of roses that fills the room and causes the candles, from each table, to dance firelight across their faces.

Soft music plays in the background and the few other dinner guests are spaced far enough away that, they feel as if they are nearly alone in this sumptuously rich and elaborate place.

Briefly discussing what happened at the mansion they both decide that they'll not talk about it and try to enjoy themselves on this, their first date. However, the legal ramifications of the incident, seems to continually come up in their night's conversations.

* * *

><p>Derrick finishing his questioning of Jake makes his way to the sixth floor to speak with Jesse and the remaining party guests, who've not yet been interviewed.<p>

"Derrick? I'm glad to see your flight made it safe. Have you been to the station yet and sorted out your old desk? Jesse asks upon seeing him exit the elevator.

"Only for a moment and then I got a call to head straight to the mansion." Derrick replied.

"Sorry your first assignment as, Deputy Chief of Police, is going to be investigating such a difficult crime, with me." Jesse responded.

"Chief, you're too close to this. Both you and Brot are going to have to recuse yourselves from the case. I've already interviewed the bulk of the witnesses, or have them being questioned right now. I'm taking over this one, Jesse."

"Wait a minute, Derrick." Jesse insists.

"I'm not budging on this, Chief. I will have you formally removed if I need to." Derrick says in a stern voice.

Jesse looks into Derrick's serious eyes and says, "Alright, Derrick. Have it your way. But, I will be kept in the loop and be made aware of every single detail!"

"Of course, Boss. You know I will keep you informed. I only need to question those, here at the hospital, who left mansion with the victims – and the victims as well, when they are able."

Jesse nods in agreement and Derrick continues, "I also need to retrieve any bullets taken from the victims and get them to the lab. We still don't know if there was one shooter or three. All we do know, right now, is that we have three victims and not a trace of a shooter to be found."

"You have no suspects? Nothing?" Jesse asked surprised.

"Nothing yet. It is as though the shooter appeared from thin air and disappeared just the same. We have forensics going over the mansion, but so far we cannot determine how the victims were shot." Derrick explained.

"Derrick, you are not making sense. What kind of police work did you learn in Hawaii? There are no ghosts shooting people in Pine Valley! Make sense man!" Jesse's frustration bringing his voice in harsh tones.

"Jesse, what I'm trying to tell you is; although we know from what direction and angle the bullets came, we have no identified shooters coming from that area of the room. We questioned all the guests and staff. Searched all of those who were on that side of the room, for hours, and they all are clean. We've searched the house and grounds for weapons, but found nothing out of order. The weapons we did find; belong to the residents, were all secured at the time and none of them were recently fired. We checked all the guests for powder burns and powder residue and, again, we have nothing. It's as though the shooters came in like ghosts, shot three people and disappeared into thin air."

"Damn it, Derrick! You cannot be giving up on this already?" Jesse demanded.

"Damn it, Jesse, I never said I was giving up! What the hell kind of talk is that? I'm only telling you what we have so far. You said you wanted to know every, single detail of the case and I'm telling you what we have so far. Damn it, give up?" Derrick bites his tongue to hold back a curse word and then reminds himself that Jesse has just lost his daughter, in this case. "Chief, I will not rest until I find this monster. I promise you, I'll crack this case, but it is going to take time. We'll have to be patient to find this slippery bastard."

"I'm sorry, Derrick. You're a good man. I know you'll solve this case. It has been a long damned night."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you." Liza told the waiter as he set down two plates of steaming salmon and various vegetables, arranged in a fashion, nearly too attractive to eat.

After taking a bite, Caleb said, "This is nearly as good as the salmon I caught back home."

"Why am I not surprised?"

He smiled, "I remember one time, when I was back on the mountain, and I went fishing with my friend, Frank. After about three hours without a single bite, we were ready to pack it in, then something yanked my pole hard enough in nearly pulled me in. That thing gave me quite a fight, but after about two hours, I got him. A 48-pounder.

But that wasn't even the best part of the day. After catching that monster, Frank and I were sitting on the dock, getting ready to leave, when two guys came up in a hurry to get fishing. Obviously getting a late start, as one guy was parking their truck, the other motored the boat out in front of the dock waiting for him to return. He was in a fifteen-foot aluminum boat with about a fifty HP motor that was having trouble warming up. Just as he passed right in front of me the motor stalled, so he began to pull the cord to start the motor. He pulled the choke, and then pulled the cord several times without any success.

He started to swear and mumble under his breath. Looking over at Billy and I must have just made him mad, knowing that we were watching.

Liza listened intently with her fork, covered in a bite of salmon, paused in her hand.

Caleb continues "With all the anger and strength he could muster, he yanked the cord one last time, pulling so hard that the cord pulled completely free of the motor. Well, that action caused the motor to come alive, however, since it wasn't secured correctly to the boat, it lifted off the back of the boat and sank to the bottom of the river running at full throttle all the while."

Caleb let a good laugh escape his wide smile and returns to his story.

"Well, after that there was complete silence. That old hillybilly, stood at the back of the boat still holding the pull cord, with a look of astonishment, I will never forget. He looked over at us as if to say, "Did you just see that?"

Caleb's laughing continues and Liza joins him.

"So, just then his buddy returned, from parking the truck. Still not a word had been said, by anyone. The guy surveyed the situation, seeing the pull cord hanging limp in his buddy's hand, him looking all shocked says, "Hey, where's the motor?"

Both Liza and Caleb laughing hard now.

"After that, it was all over. Frank and I busted into belly laughs."

Liza's smile widened, as she wiped a laugh tear from her eye. "Oh, Caleb, that is hilarious."

"Yeah, well I was smart enough to know at that point, my life was in danger and decided to leave the dock as fast as I could. As we left, I remember looking back and seeing the two of them tossing the anchor, trying to catch part of their motor, in the bottom of that black river."

They both laugh hard, over the story, and return to their meal.

Liza finishes a bite of her dinner and says, "You sure do look nice tonight. It is good to see you in something other then red flannel."

"Thank you, Liza. I do clean up nice, once in awhile."

She continues, "You cleaned up especially nice, for the party. You looked great in your tux. You had me fooled for awhile. I thought you were a regular, Bear Grylls. That is until I saw you in a tux and now dressed all snazzy now too."

Caleb interrupts her, "Bear Grylls? Who, or what, is that?"

Liza looks at him a bit shocked and replies, "You know, Man vs. Wild? Are you kidding? You really don't know who Bear Grylls is? The gorgeous Irish, Special Forces guy? Who does that show called: 'Man vs. Wild'. He's almost as hot as Hugh Jackman."

"What? You watch television?" Caleb asks.

"You'd be surprised at the things that interest me." Liza responded. "I really don't watch much television though. You know, the news once in awhile. But, mostly, I never watch TV except the occasional soap – I have one that I've watched for nearly 30 years now… it left the air so, I don't now -"

Caleb breaks in, "Your life is a soap Liza." They both laugh in agreement.

"I'll bet I could write one too." Liza responds. "But really, this show I really liked was, 'Man vs. Wild.'

"Never heard of it." Caleb says, "And, it is not polite to talk about other gorgeous men when you're on a date with one."

Liza laughs large. "I just can't believe you've never watched the show? It is really right up your alley, Caleb. You being a mountain man and all, you'd completely identify with this show."

"Okay, you've spiked my interest. What's this, Bear guy, and this, Wildman show about?" Caleb asks her with a smile.

Liza smiles at him, her eyes sparkle in the candlelight. "Well, if you're sure you want to hear about it?"

"I do, please, go on. Tell me."

"Okay, it's about this guy who was once a Commander in the Royal Naval Reserve, I don't know if he was like in the war or something but, anyways he has, or had, his own show on National Geographic? Oh, boy, you have been out of touch with the real world for too long. So, in the show, he goes out into the wildest parts of the world and survives with nothing more then a pin knife and his boot strings. He has a camera crew follow him, but they don't help him in any way whatsoever. It is really interesting!"

"Hmmm…" Caleb responds. "Interesting, I guess."

"No, really, Caleb. I just thought you'd find the show most familiar to your way of life up there in the mountains and all."

"Actually, I sort of do. I guess I'll have to turn the TV on once in awhile – or maybe I can come over and watch, The Bear, with you?" He smiles at her with a glimmer in his eyes and one brow lifted slightly.

"I don't think the show is on the air anymore. At least, I've not seen it in awhile… I don't get much TV time these days." She tells him.

Caleb then begins to tells her of his own survival stories, in the mountains. Stories of hunting, ice fishing, deep snow storms and how Erica ended all the fun by crashing into his cabin. The night moves on and the two of them laugh, drink champagne and truly enjoy each other's company.

* * *

><p>As David and Cara end their kiss, they hear a throat clear and the noise startles them to realize that they are not alone in the room.<p>

"Cara?" Griffin interrupts them. "Your patient in room 210 needs to see you. I tried to talk with her, but she insists on seeing you. She said that you told her you would come in tonight and she is insisting on seeing only you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Griff. I'll go now." Cara says, looking surprised and adjusting her lipstick with one finger.

"Griffin? Nice of you to interrupt." David says a bit sarcastically.

"David." Cara cautions him.

"Okay, Cara. I'm sorry." David says as he exits the room.

Griffin and Cara walk the opposite direction and their conversations are heard by only them.

As David leaves them, he sees that Marissa is moved into the recovery room. Talking briefly with the surgeon he is confident that Marissa is stable and will make a full recovery. The surgeon tells him that her collar bone is fractured, but should heal well without their further intervention.

Feeling the flood of relief roll over him, exhaustion quickly begins to claim him. He looks at his watch, goes back to the now empty observatory room to grab his coat and heads for the elevator. Deciding to skip any food, as he has not had dinner, he looks for a place to rest for awhile, before morning arrives. The staff locker rooms become his decided destination and he hopes there is a quiet room with a bunk open for him.

Stepping into the elevator he nods towards Brot, acknowledging him already standing inside the elevator. Brot merely stares ahead, as David pushes the button for the sixth floor, and watches as the doors close on them.

After a moment of silence, David opens his month to speak, but is silenced as Brot states, "Natalia is dead." His voice is harsh and ragged, although the statement is void of emotion.

David looks to him to see he is hardened and serious. David couldn't say he knew Brot well, but in the time they had spent together, he had known Brot to be a good man. A good cop. A strong man. A soldier. But as he looked at him now, hard, cold and devastated, holding together the fragmented pieces of himself, and then erecting a wall to hide the pain, or maybe to hold himself together. It only made David feel worse. This news, intensified how truly dire the nights events have been. Brot tried to look strong, but the wound was fresh and his face barely allowed him to disguise his pain.

Marissa was injured, badly, but she didn't die. She'd wake up. And although she may hate the sight of him, he could still watch her gain strength, and go on to live a happy life.

Brot had lost that. Entirely. Not another second to tell his girlfriend - or now, fiancé - he loved her. He just announced that they were engaged. They were at the very beginning of a joy filled life. And that very night, she was gone. How cruel are the Fates?

After a moment of silence, David replies in a low voice, "I know. I am sorry. I offer my deepest condolences, Brot. I'm so sorry for your loss." and as he waits for a reply or even a shift in Brot's vision, he finds none. "If it makes you feel any better," David continues, "the pain gets easier. Over time. Things _will _get better."

"I won't have to miss her for long." Brot's voice clears slightly and begins to seem more human, "I'll be with her again soon."

"What?" David asks, extremely puzzled and shocked at what Brot's plans might be.


	11. Chapter 11

"Brot, I know you're in pain – more pain now then maybe ever in your life – but, this isn't an ending for you. I promise you, you will learn to live again, maybe even love again. I know what you're feeling. I've been were you are before myself. Please, Brot? Let me get you some help? We can go to the Veteran's Hospital together? I know an excellent doctor there who works closely with PTSD patients!"

Brot responds cool and firm, "You will use, Orpheus, to bring Natalia back to me." Looking over at David, as though he were foolish to think otherwise.

David's expression softened from sympathy, into confusion, as he struggle to find the right words to say. "I'm - I'm sorry, Brot, but it's too late. She's already gone."

Brot shook his head slowly, unaccepting, "You've brought others back."

"I _saved _others. I didn't resurrect them! I save the dying, not the dead." David explained just as the elevator sounded a chime, telling them they had arrived at the requested floor, and the doors open.

Brot's face hardened, but he didn't reply.

"I'm sorry, Brot. Don't do anything rash. Come to my office with me and I'll get you the number to my friend at the VA."

* * *

><p>Liza and Caleb having finished their dinner date, make their way to the front sidewalk of, The Chataeu. They both hand their parking tickets to the valet and await the return of their vehicles.<p>

"What a beautiful night it is tonight." Caleb says.

"Yes, there is a clear view of the stars and moon tonight. Like a magnificent painting isn't it? The way the colors bleed from darkest black, into the star and moonlight and with the sun just barely getting ready to crest onto the canvas." She describes.

"I love astronomy. It was one of my favorite subjects in college. On the mountain, without all the obstruction of the city lights, you could clearly pick out the different constellations on a night like this." Caleb continues.

"I had no idea that you were a stargazer, Caleb."

"My dear, there are many aspects to me that few people know."

"I'm impressed."

"Well, maybe I could impress you some more sometime, on a trip to the mountains for stargazing?" Caleb asks.

"We'll see. Let's not rush things." She is interrupted by the valets' bringing their cars forward. "It was a lovely date, Caleb. Thank you." Liza responds.

"So, Liza. Are you going to allow me to kiss you goodnight?" Caleb playfully asks.

Liza looks at him intently, tips her head to one side and with a small smile says, "Do you want me to take off my heels first?"

"No need." Caleb leans forward, bridges the gap between them - touching her with only his mouth – and softly kisses her. A short, un-intrusive kiss of a true gentleman, on this, their first date.

Liza was a bit surprised by his manners, yet was very pleased at his old-fashioned behavior as well. She gives him a lingering smile, turns and enters her car.

He watches her car move out the restaurant's driveway, stops at the corner stop light and continues to watch her as she moves out of sight.

Liza watches him, from her car's rear-view mirror, as he slips from her sight. Speaking out loud to herself, she exhales an adrenaline filled breath and says, "Smooth. Very smooth."

* * *

><p>Caleb makes his way back to Wildwind and as he enters through the mansion's large iron gates, the sun peaks over the horse stables and the animals call out to him for their breakfast. He parks his car and, without changing from his dinner clothes, he decides to go for an early morning ride on his favorite Thoroughbred, Red Ransom.<p>

Red Ransom; a large red horse with enormous muscle and the training to keep it in check, takes his master through a large meadow filled with early fall flowers. Down near the creek, Caleb dismounts his gelding and allows it to dine on the lush grass for its breakfast. He watches the sun come full up to daylight, then mounts his horse and returns to the mansion's stables. Unsaddling Ransom he brushes down the large horse and gives him a healthy ration of grain for his early morning ride reward.

As he makes his way to the side door of the house, that leads to the stables, he pulls his cell phone from his pocket and places a call to the hospital to inquire about the condition of Erica and Marissa. Satisfied with the nurse's report he then places a call to Pine Valley's florist. He request two large orders of beautifully arranged flowers to be delivered immediately. One order with, "deepest sympathies" to be delivered to the Hubbard Family and one with "deepest thanks" to be delivered to Liza Colby.

* * *

><p>"I won't be needing any phone numbers, Dr. Hayward." Brot calmly states.<p>

"Stay here and I'll be right back with my keys and drive you there myself." David nods a look of compliance and brief farewell towards Brot, and steps out onto the floor.

Before David could take a second step a strong hand catches him by the back of the collar and drags him backwards. Stumbling back into the elevator, barely keeping his balance, he feels the cold pinch of metal against the back of his head. Just at that moment, David hears a quiet click and he realizes that the safety of Brot's pistol has been turned off.

Fear, confusion and anger swirl in his thoughts, "Brot! What the hell are you doing?" David yells, as his eyes trace the edges of the hallway, now quickly leaving his line of view, to see if others might be there to help him.

Brot's harsh voice says behind him, "Don't talk." as Brot's hand reaches past to push the elevator button and watches as the doors close.

David closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. Trying not to succumb to the alarm tingling along his skin, and the pain of anticipation where the hard metal is pressed against his head.

Alone in the elevator with Brot again, David begins to try to reason with him, "Brot, I told you, I can't help Natalia. This isn't going to solve anything, it'll only make it worse." Nothing. "I know you're suffering, but I can't help you." Silence. "Please, just let me go." But Brot says nothing, his resolve firm.

The stillness of the small room chips away David's calm. "Brot, this is insanity, let me go! Damn it, Brot, this is serious! I can't bring her back to you! I wish I could, man, but I can't. You don't understand Orpheus! We don't save the dead, we can only help the dying." David insists in harsh tones.

"You will help her. Or you'll die trying." Brot says with a deadly calm to his voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Marissa's senses slowly come back to her as she awakens. Shifting slightly in what she gathers is a bed from the rustling of sheets. She opens her eyes to be greeted by Bianca, waiting at her bedside. She reaches for Bianca's hand, and instantly regrets it as she cringes from a strangely familiar pain. A short breath escaping her lips as she lets her arm fall limp.

"Don't try to move." Bianca orders softly.

"What… happened? " Marissa asks in a rasping voice, finding her throat raw.

"Don't you remember? You were shot." Bianca explains.

"Oh," She says absentmindedly as her memory slowly returns to her, in sounds and blurry clips, "At the Chandler Party?"

"That's right."

"Is AJ okay?"

"He's fine. He and the girls are with Winifred. They're all at our house. The mansion has been cleared for the investigation. I told Winifred that she could stay with us for now, since AJ is so comforted with her around, and she didn't want to go to a hotel. I asked her not to mention what happened and to guard the TV from the children. Not to answer the main phone. With all the press on this thing – the hotel/hospital crawling with paparazzi – I don't want the kids exposed to anything like that."

"Good thinking. Thank you, Bianca for looking after AJ and me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We're family now, that's what we do. I love you!

"I love you, too. I'm just so glad that you weren't hurt too. I only hope I can get out of here soon and come home with you and the kids."

"The doctors say you'll be here awhile. You've a broken collar bone not to mention a gun shot wound."

"Bianca, was David taking care of me?"

"At the mansion? Yes. Don't you remember?"

"Bits and pieces. Not much though – mostly pain and then blackness."

"The nurse told me that David has been here all night. That he watched the entire surgery from the observation room. She said that he never left your side until you went into the recovery room."

"Wow. I know he loves me – in his own twisted way – but-"

"You should rest. We'll talk later."

Marissa gives a faint smile before her, all too willing, eyes flutter shut. As her breathing slows, she soon fades off to sleep.

Bianca strokes her hair from her face, straightens the blankets and pulls the shades to block out the early morning sunrise.

* * *

><p>The door to the coroner's office opens and Brot pushes David through ahead of him.<p>

David instinctively calls out for help from the room's occupants, but his disappointed to find none.

"Shut up and keep moving." Brot insists.

Pushing David into the adjoining room where Natalia's body still remains. The temperature of the room feels nearly freezing to them, starkly lower then when he was last there, only moments ago.

The light has been shut off and Brot wonders if he is too late to save her. Has she already been taken away? How much of a miracle is David and Orpheus able to perform? What if they are too late?

He pushes David to the corner of the room, where he can still keep his eyes on him, as he fumbles for the light switch. Seeing his opportunity, David, freed of his captor, slides his hand into his pocket and hits redial on his phone. Trying to think who his last call went to, he prays it isn't to the pizza delivery. He doesn't wait for an answer, but pushes the phone's speaker button.

Brot flips on the light and pulls the sheet from the bottom – revealing Natalia's unchanged body. She is colder and shows no signs of life.

"Hello, David?" Angie answers her phone, after reading David's name on her caller ID.

She picks up flowers from Caleb that has been left at their door, from the florist, as Jesse turns the key in the lock and opens the door for them to go in, followed by Randi and Frankie.

"David? Hello?" Angie repeats her greeting.

A voice is echoing in the cold, steel, uninsulated examining room of the coroner. However, badly muffled by David's pocket, she well recognizes the voice as Brot's.

"Brot? Is that you?" She asks loudly.

"Damn it, David. I said to get busy. Do your thing. We can't possibly have much time. She's been here too long now." Brot demands, nearly pleading.

"Brot, you don't understand!" David insists.

"I will shoot you, David. I've nothing to stop me from shooting you, right now!

"We can't help Natalia! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" David implores, purposely raising his voice for the unknown listener on the phone to hear, "Orpheus cannot resurrect the dead. Brot, please, listen to me! Put the gun down and let me explain the situation to you. Please?"

Realization rapidly floods over Angie and she quickly grabs a hold of Jesse's arm and pulls him to her side. She puts her phone on speaker for him, Randi and Frankie to hear also.

"Oh, my God. What the hell is Brot doing?" Jesse asks not expecting an answer.

"Jesse we've got to get down there now!" Angie insists.

"Where is there?" Jesse asks.

"With Natalia! They must be at the morgue – the coroner's office."

"Jesse hurry!" Angie urges, "Maya we'll be back soon!" Angie calls out to Maya as she returns to the room with Caleb's flowers in a large vase of fresh water. "Frankie you call Jake and see if he's still at the hospital. Randi?"

"Don't worry about us. Just you go but, be careful!" Randi responds.

* * *

><p>Jack waiting, with a concerned face and weary eyes, watches from the large glass window separating Erica's room from the desk of the attending nurse on her case. Watching Erica sleep as the nurse is busy around her room, in the ICU, tending to her.<p>

Kendall and Zack come to his side.

"Uncle Jack, we're going to go home and check on the boys. The nanny said that the press has been calling all morning and that they are assembling on the front lawn. We're going to try to give some sort of press release with Jake & Derrick and see if that keeps them off our backs for awhile. We'll call you later. If anything changes, please, call me right away?"

"The doctors say she'll be fine – I just want to see those brown eyes again… before I close my own." Jack responds.

"Jack you have to rest or you'll be in a bed here too." Zack insists.

"We'll be back soon, Uncle Jack, Bianca is just one floor down, with Marissa. Hang in there she'll be okay. She's a Kane woman."

"I know. She's a Kane." Jack gives a slight, yet worried smile and a goodbye hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Before leaving the hospital, Zack detours Kendall to the hospital's tiny chapel where they meet with Tad, Dixie and Opal as they are just exiting. Giving a hug as they pass, in the Chapel's doorway they continue on, to enter the sanctuary. They stop at the altar for a brief prayer. Coming up from their kneeling position, Kendall wipes a tear from her eye and follows Zack to the front of the chapel, where they each light three candles; one for Erica, one for Marissa and one for Natalia.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Jesse breaks into the door. "Brot? Put the gun down, man. Brot. David can't help us. Natalia is already gone. David's Orpheus program is useless in helping her. Remember, how I told you that I was not going allow him to work on Angie without completely investigating every single move he makes."<p>

"Jesse, I know you told me all that, but he has brought so many back – and just yesterday it was Stuart Chandler. So, today it will be Natalia!" Brot's voice comes unsure and panicky.

"No, Brot, that's what I've been trying to tell you all along. I can't. Stuart wasn't dead! Neither were any of the others. I fooled all of you, just like when I faked my own death. You only thought they were dead. It is all too scientific for me to go into the genetics of it all with you, but I promise you, if I could bring others back – especially Natalia – I would do it. Please, Brot, you have to believe me." David pleads.

Angie slowly enters the room and moves close to Brot.

"Angie, stay back, I'll shoot!"

"Go ahead, Brot. Shoot him." Angie calmly and quietly speaks, "You don't want to shoot him, Brot. You don't want to hurt anyone. It's not in your nature to harm." She places her hand over Brot's hand, holding the gun out in front of himself, pointed at David.

"Angie, don't!" Brot speaks. "He has to bring Natalia back to us! He just has to. I can't go on without her!" Hot tears begin to roll down his face. He blinks his eyes to see clearly.

"Brot, listen to me. You trust me don't you?" Angie softly asks.

"Yes. I trust you."

"Then, please, listen to me for a moment? Put the safety on the gun. You're skillfully trained with firearms and if you wanted to, we all know, that you could pull that trigger and shoot us all, but let's not have any accidental firing, while we talk for a moment, okay?"

Brot pushes the safety on the gun. A small click sound resonates in the cold, steel room.

"I'll listen to you, but I'm not putting down my gun!"

"Okay, fair enough." Angie responds.

"Brot? You know that I'm a doctor. Jesse and I have completely checked out all of David's work. Especially, since he worked to help recover my sight. Brot, think about it? If there was anyway that Orpheus or David could resurrect the already dead… Jesse would have brought Ellie to him – at gun point if necessary." Tears roll off the end of Jesse's chin, as Angie continues to try to reason with Brot.

"Brot. There is nothing that any of us can do to bring Natalia back. If we thought for one moment that there was, I promise you, that we would be forcing him to do so right along side of you. Brot, you have to know that's the truth?" Angie wipes her face clear of the trail of tears.

Brot's grip on his weapon loosens, his head drops slightly in defeat of the truth she's speaking to him. His free hand holds his stomach, for a moment, and he groans in deep painful grief. Jesse begins to slowly move forward as David breaths a deep sigh of relief. Angie begins to reach for the gun when; with lightening speed, Brot abruptly jerks, makes two steps away from all of them and instantly puts his gun to his own head.

"If she cannot come to me, then I'll go to her!" He screams through tears and deepest grief. His eyes wild with anticipation, of seeing her again, yet lost in searching pain.

"No! Brot! No!" They all scream simultaneously.

Complete silence commands control of the room. All its occupants holding their breath, hearts pounding in fear and horror of the moment.

Just then a small nearly angelic voice, from the doorway, breaks the silence. "Brot, think of Natalia. What would Natalia want you to do right now? Would she want your life to end today? She is watching all of us, right now. Her broken body is here, but she is not inside it any longer. She's left her body, but she'll never be gone from us. She is now pain free and released to heaven."

Randi slowly makes her way across the cold room and stands directly in front of Brot. She looks him in his eyes and with tears racing down her face she continues.

"Go ahead, Brot. Ask her. Does she want you to end your life?" Randi's soft voice continues nearly hypnotic to every listening ear, "Brot, sweetie, you have so much yet left to give to this world. You're time here is not done. We need you. This world needs souls like yours here still. Ask her, Brot. What does she want you to do? Does she want you to join her now? Or does she want you do go forward – with your continued bravery and courage – the two qualities about you that she always loved the most? Ask her, Brot. She is listening. If her answer is, 'yes.', then you must do what you must. But, if her answer is, 'no.' then, please, put the gun down and let's go from here."

Placing her hand in his unarmed hand she continues to speak clearly and calmly, "Brot, let's celebrate Natalia's great life and yours? Let's not curse God that we did not have her longer, but let's thank Him for the time that we did have her. Let's honor her memory. Let's make her continue to be proud of us."

Randi wraps her arms around Brot's waist, rests her head on his chest and begins to cry deep sobs out loud. Brot lets the gun slip from his hand and it clatters to the floor, as he puts his arms around Randi and Angie. They all stand crying, together.


	14. Chapter 14

As the Brot, Angie and Randi walk to exit the cold room, they stop at Natalia's bedside. Angie brushes Natalia's hair back off her forehead as Brot lifts her hand, exposing her engagement ring and gently kisses it. Randi leans down near her ear and whispers, "Thank you, Nattie."

Jesse retrieves the gun from the floor and they exit into the hallway – meeting up with Frankie and Jake – they make their way to the elevators.

David stops in the coroner's main office and rests his rattled nerves in a chair. Just then Cara cautiously enters the room to see him sitting and holding his head in his hands.

"David? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt, but I'm not okay." He responds.

"What happened? What's the matter?" She asks as she kneels at his feet, looking up to see his tear stained face.

"I'm useless. All I've ever wanted to do was to help. To give life back to people. I've only caused more grief then good. My God powers have been taken away." and he crumbles into deep grief.

"Oh, David." Cara cries with him as she rests her head on his knees. Through her tears she continues, "None of us have God powers. We never have. We are only His helpers. Sometimes we manage to help – and He grants us great miracles – and other times we just have to let go and let God. He knows what He's doing, better then we do."

* * *

><p>Erica begins to stir in her ICU bed. Jack alerts the nurse who is already out of her chair and on her way into Erica's room.<p>

"She's waking up!" His voice hopeful and relieved.

"I'll check on her, Mr. Montgomery, you'll have to stay here."

He watches through the window with great anticipation. Moving back and forth, trying to catch a glimpse past the nurse, who is blocking his view, as she checks Erica and the many monitors inside the room.

"Is she awake now? Is she okay? Is she going to be alright?" Jack rapid fires his questions to the nurse as she exits Erica's room.

"She's alright. She isn't awake yet."

"But, I saw her move. I saw her eyes flutter." Jack insists.

"Yes, Mr. Montgomery, you did, but those are only small reactive signs. They are good signs, but she isn't out of the woods just yet. We'll just have to keep waiting. She'll come around soon enough."

"How much longer? Shouldn't she be waking up by now?" Jack asks with worry in his voice.

"Mr. Montgomery, you're going to just have to be patient. Some things we just don't know, we just have to wait and see. There is only so much medicine can do and then, we wait." The nurse reassuringly tells him.

Just then Krystal makes her way out of the elevator to see Jack talking with the nurse.

"Jack, how is Erica? Is she awake yet?" Krystal asks as they hug.

"Not yet. I thought she was, but the nurse says, 'no, those are reactive signs.' whatever that means."

"See, she will be coming out of this soon. We'll just keep waiting." Krystal tries to assure him.

"Have you had anything to eat? Drink? Sleep?" Krystal waits for Jack to answer her. "You mean you've been up all night? Jack, you've got to take a break from this! She'll come out of this just fine. You, on the other-hand, might not if you don't get some rest and something to eat!"

Jack tries to brush off Krystal's advice, but cannot deny his exhaustion that his body is feeling and beginning to show.

"Come on, Jack. I want you to come with me."

"Come? Where?" Jack asks.

"I'm going to take you home so you can get something to eat and hopefully some rest too." Krystal insists.

"No, no. I'm staying right here, Krystal. Erica could wake at any moment."

"Okay, Jack. Then I'm going down to the cafeteria to get you something to eat before you drop. I'll be right back." Krystal tells him.

Jack nods his head in the affirmative, as she turns and begins her walk down the hall toward the elevators. Suddenly, he calls to her, she stops and he asks, "How is Marissa doing?"

Krystal smiles and says, "She is doing very well and thank you, for the lovely flowers you had sent to her room. They are beautiful and she appreciates them very much."

"You're very welcome. I hope she has no pollen allergies?" Jack asks.

"No. No allergies." Krystal responds with a small chuckle.

"I'm so glad to hear that she is going to be okay." He tells her relieved.

"Thanks, Jack. We were lucky that she only received a shoulder wound. Her collar bone was fractured by the bullet, but the doctor says that the surgery went very well and that she should make a full recovery."

"Bianca told me, that she was quite anxious to go home already." Jack smiles as Krystal continues down the hallway.

Just then Greenlee passes Krystal in the hallway. She stops Krystal and they speak for a moment. Their words unheard, by Jack, but both of them showing great concern as they look at him down the hall.

The two women part, as Krystal continues on her way and Greenlee makes her way to Jack's side.

"Dad?" Greenlee speaks as she reaches out and hugs him. "Krystal says that you've been here all night? With nothing to eat or any sleep. Dad, you need to get some rest."

"I just want to know that Erica's going to be okay first." Jack responds.

"What do the doctors say?"

"They said that the surgery went well. They removed the bullet. It punctured her lung, but they were able to repair it with little trouble. They expect her to make a full recovery." Jack tells her.

"That is wonderful. She looks like she is resting peacefully now." She speaks as they both watch Erica sleep, through the large window. "Even with all she has gone through, she still looks as beautiful as ever doesn't she."

Jack shocked at Greenlee's generous comment about the woman she has little use for, responds. "Wow, I'm kind of surprised to hear you say such nice things about her." He smiles.

"Well, I'll admit there has never been any love loss between us, but she is very pretty, even though she has tubes coming out her nose." She gives a small laugh and says, "Maybe I'll get a picture of her, on my phone? Just so I can share it on Facebook." They both laugh full and Jack admonishes her not to take any pictures.

"Dad, tell me what happened at the party last night, just before the gunshots started?"

"What do you mean?" Jack pretends to not understand her question.

"I mean is, what were you and Erica fighting about? You both were breaking up – or at least that is what it sounded like to me."

"Yes. That's what happened." Jack confesses.

"Why, Dad? I thought you two were making wedding plans."

"So did I. That is until Erica made it very clear to me that, that was not what she wanted."

"What?" Greenlee's voice raises enough for the nurse to shush her. "I'm sorry." She lowers her voice and continues. "I'm sorry, but I really don't understand, Dad."

"You know how she was making plans to go to Hollywood and write her book and star in the film – about her life story – that guy, Kit, promised her?" Jack responds.

"Yes, but why couldn't she do that and still marry you? I don't understand? It isn't like you're some kind of caveman who will chain her to the stove the minute you both say, 'I do'!"

"Exactly, what I asked her – without the caveman part." Jack continues to explain.

"And, what did she say."

"She said that she didn't want to marry me. She said that she was going to Hollywood and that she wasn't going to marry me just to prove her love to me."

"Prove her love? What the hell is that suppose to mean? It isn't like you've been beating her over the head with a preacher for the last 20+ years. With all the crap she has put you through… grrrrrr! That woman infuriates me."

"That is just it." Jack continues, "I told her that I wasn't going to wait another 20+ years for her to make time for us. I'm not going to put my life on hold any longer, waiting for her to figure out if I was a priority to her or not. I understand that she has dreams and plans for her life, but I have dreams and plans too." He finishes slowly with a marked sense of grief and a change in the tone of his voice. "Her plans just don't line up with mine any longer. So we broke it off." Jack wipes a forming tear from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Dad. I'm so sorry. I never liked the idea of her being 'mommy dearest' again, but I never wanted this. Can she never get enough of hurting you?" Greenlee's voice rising again.

"It's over between us. We finally figured it out. Or at least, I did. We're both heading in different directions with our lives now – or maybe we always were." Jack pulls his silk handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his eyes and nose. "As soon as she gets out of here, I'm sure she'll be off to Hollywood with Kit to meet with her screen writer." He lifts his head and looks to the window leading into Erica's room again. "Right now, I just want to see her open her eyes again. I'm certain that I'll always love her, but it is clear to me, that we just can't make a permanent life together any longer. We've tried this for too long and we've just run this relationship to its end."


	15. Chapter 15

"But, Dad, Erica was running after you – just before the shooting – she was begging you not to go? Maybe she realized how serious you were and she was going to marry you after all?"

"But that is just it. I'm not going to drag anyone down the isle. I don't want her to marry me just to hang onto me. It would never last that way. She would always resent me and I wouldn't want her that way."

"Yeah. I know you're right. I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Thanks." Jack puts his arm around Greenlee's shoulder and they both stand watching Erica continue to sleep. "Now, if she'd just stop being so stubborn and wake up."

"Dad, you cannot stand here until you fall from exhaustion. You need to go home. The hospital will call you as soon as you can talk to her."

"I have no home-" He pauses and wipes another tear away before continuing, "-to go to. I moved out of Erica's house before the party."

"Then come to my house. Ryan won't mind, I know it."

"No, I'll get a room at the Valley Inn. I've already had all my stuff sent over there anyways."

"Okay, then. Let's go there now. We'll have lunch – or breakfast in your case – and you can get some rest?"

Jack sits quietly staring at Erica for a moment and Greenlee continues, "Dad, she could be asleep for many hours longer. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jesse walks into the Pine Valley Police station. Seeing Derrick Frye, pouring a cup of hot coffee, he says to him, "Isn't it late in the morning to still be drinking coffee? You'll be up all night from too much caffeine."<p>

"Hey, Chief, how are you doing to day?" Derrick responds to his old friend and boss.

"I've had better days. I went over to the VA and visited a short while with Brot before coming here or I would have all that coffee gone before you could get any." Jesse responds.

"How is Brot? Is he settled in?"

"No, not yet, but he will be. The doctors were with him early this morning. They've given him some medicine to help him rest, calm his nerves and he'll start counseling sessions this afternoon."

"Dr. Hayward called to say that, 'he was not going to press any charges, against Brot.'"

"Well, that's mighty big of him." Jesse remarks sarcastically.

"He sounded pretty shook up, by what happened, Jesse."

"I suppose you're right. Well, I'm glad he's not going to pursue anything then."

"Chief, what are you doing here anyways? You need to take some time off and heal with your family. I can handle anything that comes up here." Derrick tells him.

"I know you can, Derrick, but I just can't sit still. I can't sit in that house and think about all that we've lost. Angie is broken up something terrible, but she keeps her mind busy with the baby and Maya… and she has her work at the hospital that she is starting to get back into. I have to be working on something or I'll go stir crazy."

"I understand, Chief."

"What have you on the shooter?" Jesse asks him.

"Not much. I have forensics going over the mansion still. I told Adam he could have his house back by this afternoon. The hospital released the bullets to us. The lab is still going over them for ballistics. We're still gathering evidence and trying to figure out what happened."

"Okay. Good work, Derrick. Keep me informed. I've got a meeting with the funeral home today. Angie is going to meet me there at 3 o'clock. I'm hoping I can find something here to occupy my mind until then."

"I've got some cold cases?" Derrick offers.

"I think, I'll look over the Detectives' notes who questioned the Chandler party guests."

"Jesse, you're not on this case with me." Derrick gently reminds him.

"I got that, Derrick. I'm just going to keep informed. That's all. I'm not officially on this case, but I can't let my brain sit idle."

"Alright, Chief."

* * *

><p>Jack responding to Greenlee's pleas for him to get some rest insists, "No, Erica is going to wake up soon. Once I see those eyes, then I'll go. It can't be much longer now."<p>

Coming from the nurses' station, Jake, overhearing Jack and Greenlee's conversation, breaks in and says, "No, Jack. Greenlee is right. It could be hours, days or weeks before Erica wakes."

"Weeks? What are you talking about, Jake?" Jack demands.

"I was just coming to speak with you about her condition. It seems that, when she fell – after the gunshot – that she has suffered a concussion or some other damage. Most likely the hardwood floors, at the Chandler Mansion, have old world marble under them. She took quite a hit to the head when she fell. We've ordered another CT scan and more tests, to find out the full extent of the damage. The fact is; Jack, she should have woken up sometime ago. We cannot explain it, at this time." Jake tells them both.

"Oh, my God." Krystal says, holding a sandwich in her hand, as she walks up behind them, her fingers over her mouth to help disguise her shock.

Jack looks long and hard at Jake, hoping that what his ears are hearing is somehow not true. He feels the blood drain from his face and stumbles back, sitting on a nearby chair. Holding his head in his hands, he waits a moment and then speaks, "I knew that she and I had run the course of our love affair together -" Beginning to wipe a steady trail of tears from his eyes, "- but I never imagined that we'd end things this way."

"Jack, please, don't talk like that. Erica is going to be fine. She'll come out of this?" Krystal insists as she sits in the chair next to him.

"Maybe not, this time, Krystal?" Jack hopelessly says.

Bending down slightly in front of him and grabbing him by his shoulders, she says, "You listen to me, Jack Montgomery! Erica is a, '_Kane woman'_! She never leaves a job unfinished! She _will_ recover from this, little _bump on the head_, and she _will_ do just like she told you she would! She'll write _her own_ ending! Are you listening to me?" She shakes him as she watches his face for a response.

"Krystal is absolutely right, Dad. Have you ever known Erica not to do what she has put her mind to? We all know how much the Kane women have been through and yet they always land on their feet again." Greenlee encourages him.

"Yes. I know you're both right. I'm just too exhausted to think right now. I'm going to the Valley Inn, for a shower. Jake, please, call me as soon as you know something?" Jack says as he stands and begins to make his way numbly to the elevator.

"I'll call you if there is any change and as soon as I get some hard answers back from the lab and radiology. I've asked, Maria Santos, to look over Erica's case as she is the best neurosurgeon I know and I thought as long as she was still in town?" Jake asks.

"Yes, Jake. That is good. Maria is the best. Thank you." Jack assures him.

"I'll talk with Kendall, Bianca and others who have been calling. You get some rest and you'll see things more clearly. She'll probably wake up before you do." Greenlee calls to him.

"Thank you. I appreciate you." Jack calls back as he enters the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

It is a beautiful afternoon in mid-October and Tad and Dixie are sitting on a bench in the park, as Opal watches over the children back at the house. Autumn has finally made its most welcomed arrival and the hopes for cooler weather, find them bidding a fond farewell to summer.

Their long and almost hellish summer days are finally behind them and although, they grieve for the losses of so many of Pine Valley's residents, they are gleefully looking forward to their new lives together at last. As they sit and enjoy the sounds of the creek, they admire the cornucopia of colors around them. Soft winds have shredded the trees of most of their tattered, summer clothes and revealed their new fall colored undergarments, soon it will be winter and the two of them imagine holiday dinners and snow sleds down the park's large hill, with the children.

"Tad, I was thinking that it would be nice if we didn't have a wedding." Dixie says.

"What do you mean, Dix? I thought you wanted us to get married?"

"Oh, yes. Yes! I do. I want us to get married. I just thought since, we've already had big weddings – too many of those – I was thinking wouldn't it be fun to just go to the Court House and be married by the Justice of The Peace?"

"If that is what you want to do." Tad replies.

"I do, Tad. I don't want any more time to pass before we are married again. I don't need another big wedding. I just want to be married as soon as possible. I can't help but think about all the trauma that Jack and Erica have been through. It seems like every time they set a date to marry, that something terrible happens and they end up separated from each other. My heart breaks for Brot and Natalia. I don't want to spend one more moment, without being your wife. Let's do it soon."

"How about we do it right now then?"

"You mean, right now? As in today?"

"I mean, right now! As in now!"

Dixie looks into Tad's eyes with a large beaming smile, studies his face for a moment and then grabbing him by the hand they both begin to run through the park to their car. They make the short drive across town to the Court House. Talking with the County Clerk, they make the necessary arrangements and agree to return in three days for the official ceremony.

Driving back to their house Tad says, "So, are we going to tell people what we've planned? Or are we just going to surprise them all?"

"Well, we will need two witnesses to stand with us. What about Zack and Kendall? I know that you and Kendall became good friends, when Zack and I, were presumed dead. What do you think?"

"I like that idea. Let's detour to their house and ask them, if they've plans in three days."

* * *

><p>Arriving at The Slater's home:<p>

"Oh, my. Why is there still paparazzi here?" Dixie exclaims.

"They all want their 50 pounds of fresh pictures to sale. Stinking flies! Just one shot of Erica's daughter or grandchildren upset, and they are happy. Dirty devils!" Tad rolls his window down just an inch or two as he tries to make his way around the jostling paparazzi. "Get the hell out of the way. Move before I run you over with the car!" Tad yells out the window as cameras snap picture after picture of each of them. "I figured that press conference, over at the hospital with Dad and Jake, would be enough for these vultures. But, I guess that wasn't juicy enough for them."

"Oh, Tad. Don't make them mad. They'll never leave us alone if you do. Oh my gosh! Watch out! You nearly ran that guy over." Dixie cries.

"Well, get the hell out of my way fool!" He hollers again. "I'm sorry, Dix, but they don't listen to reason – you of all people know that."

Just then Zack exits out of the house. With a pistol in his hand, resting at his side, and yells loudly, "I've told you, boys, you're not to be on my property. I have real strict rules about trespassing. Just because I open the gate for my friends, doesn't mean that you're allowed to come in also! You understand? Now go!" Zack yells the last two words as he points his gun down the long driveway as if he were commanding a stray dog out of his yard, adding, "Get out a here!"

"Oh, yes, Sir!" They say as they run for the gate, snapping blurry pictures of the gun in Zack's hand as they scramble off the property as fast as they can.

Tad and Dixie exit their car and as they walk to the front path, Tad puts an arm around Zack's shoulder and says, "Smooth, Zack. I like your style."

Dixie rushes in, the open door, to see Kendall hiding behind the pulled down mini-blinds.

"Oh, Kendall, how can you stand this? This has to stop." Dixie responds.

"Yes, I agree. I hear they are swarming all around Marissa and Bianca's house too." Kendall continues, "Luckily they have Winifred over there with the kids. That girl is a seasoned veteran, when it comes to the paparazzi." The two women laugh out loud. "She'll drop kick the first one that crosses her path, or comes near those children, that is for certain." Dixie adds.

As Tad and Zack enter the house they find both Kendall and Dixie laughing.

"So, what is so funny?" Zack asks.

"Mostly you, going out there like you're freaking, John Wayne, or something. Waving that gun around." Kendall replies with a chuckle.

"Yes, Zack, I think you made some of those boys soil your driveway on their way out." Tad responds.

"Oh, Tad!" Dixie says with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Scott and Madison have been staying together at Madison's apartment, since Stuart and Marion moved back into the Chandler Gate House. The tiny apartment it cramped, but they don't seem to notice as they are very much in love with each other. They are both laid out on the bed after a night filled with passion, when there is a knock on the apartment's badly painted door.<p>

Scott quickly making his way into his long pants, he pulls a t-shirt over his head and stubs his toe as he tries to navigate the tiny amount of available floor space to the door. "Who is it?" He asks, fighting back curses, caused by the pain in his foot.

"It is me, Scott. Umm, you're Dad. Stuart."

Scott looks to Madison as she, just tied the belt to her bathrobe, and now putting a quick brush to her hair says, "Let him in."

"Dad?" He says as he quickly opens the door and hugs him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Scott, I hope I'm not interrupting anything? Good morning, Madison." Stuart very politely says as he motions in her direction. "You look so pretty today. I hope I'm not bothering you kids today?"

"No, no, of course not, Mr. Chandler. Please, do come in and sit. Can I get you some coffee or something?" Madison asks.

"No. No coffee, or anything. I can't stay. I'm on my way over to the hospital to check on Erica, Marissa and the Hubbard family – God rest poor Natalia's soul. But, I wanted to stop by and tell you that Marion and I, will be moving out of the gate house and into the main house with Adam and Brooke."

"What? Why? Dad, no. The Gate House is your home. It always has been. You need to be there."

"No, Scott. I know now that you fixed it up for you and Madison to live in, not me." Stuart replies.

"Yes, that is true, but only because we never dreamed you'd come back to us. Now that you have… Dad, the Gate House is where you belong. You and Marion both. Please?"

"Well… only if you two are real sure?"

"Yes. Please, Mr. Chandler? Scott and I, are quite comfortable right here. It is a small place, but we don't mind." Madison interjects.

"That's right." Scott concludes, "We like the closeness of this place." As he rubs his sore toe on the opposite ankle.

"Well, I have an idea. What if you two were to move into Adam's house? He has too much room as it is." Stuart suggests.

"Oh, no." Both Scott and Madison respond together.

"But, why not? JR is gone. Colby has moved out with Liza. And, and, it would just be the two of you with Adam and Brooke. And, they'll probably be heading back out of town soon anyways. Please, think about it? You'd be so close to Marion and Me?" Stuart asks with his head cocked to one side and his eyes expressing a pleading look that few can say, 'no', to.

Scott and Madison look to each other for a long moment, when Scott says, "We'll think about it, Dad."

"Yes, we'll think about it, Mr. Chandler." Madison adds.

"Oh, good. Thank you, for thinking about it. And, one more thing?" Stuart asks.

"What is that?" They both say with hesitation.

"Madison, you can't call me, "Mr. Chandler" any longer. Because, that, that's my brother, not me. You can call me; just Stuart. Er, a I mean; Stuart. Okay?"

"Okay, Stuart." Madison says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh, okay. Well, bye-bye then. I'll talk with you kids later then." Stuart says as he fumbles his way back out the door.

"Good-bye, Dad. I love you!"

"I love you too, Son. I'll talk with you soon."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what brings you two love birds here, especially maneuvering through the press gauntlet and everything? Kendall asks as she pours four large glasses of lemonade.

Making her way to one of the four chairs at the table, Dixie responds, "Well, Tad and I have decided to get married at the court house on Thursday."

"What? You're kidding? That's wonderful!" Kendall tells her as she sits in the chair across the table from Dixie, with Tad sitting on one side of her and Zack on the other side.

"Well, congratulations you two!" Zack breaks in. "I'm glad you're not going to delay your marriage any longer. Life is too fragile to waste one minute of it." He continues as he reaches over and squeezes Kendall's hand.

Kendall returning his squeeze, smiles at him and says, "We were going to go on a second – or fifth – honeymoon ourselves," She chuckles, "until everything happened at the party. Now we don't want to go anywhere until Mom and Marissa are home safely again."

"Hey, how about you two taking our tickets and reservations and going in our place?" Zack offers.

Tad interrupts, "That would be wonderful, and most generous of you, but we were hoping maybe we could just find a babysitter for a week and stay locked up at our house instead. We have a lot of catching up to do – if you know what I mean?" He says with a large grin and bouncing of his eyebrows.

"Tad!" Dixie laughs as she gently slaps his arm. "Actually, we came here today, because, we were hoping that you two would agree to meet us at the court house on Thursday afternoon and be our two witnesses?"

"We would love to." Both Zack and Kendall say together.

"Just tell me that you've already lined up the babysitter though?" Zack chuckles.

"Zack?" Kendall looks at him shocked.

"What, I'm serious. It is hard enough to get any _alone time-"_ he too says with a large smile and bouncing eyebrows, "- with you as it is. The boys only nap for an hour a day as it is now."

"Are you sure there won't be a Red Wings game on?" Kendall playfully says.

"If they do, we have a recorder and they can wait, as I have a few _games_ of my own in mind." Zack tells her with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

Kendall looks across the table at Dixie and replies, "They are hopeless." Shaking her head, chuckling and beginning to blush deeply.

"Yes, I think maybe these ice cubes would be better served, right now, somewhere other then in the lemonade." Dixie laughs.

Both Tad and Zack give looks of amazement and Tad replies, with a smirk on his mouth, "_Kinky_!"

"Okay, okay. Now seriously, do you have a babysitter yet?" Kendall asks.

"I'm sure Ruth and Joe, along with Opal and Krystal, can handle two girls who are busy with school and their many activities, but thank you for the offer." Dixie responds.

"Whew." Zack says as he wipes imaginary sweat from his forehead.

Kendall rolls her eyes at him and smiles across the table at Dixie. "So what time, on Thursday, then?"

"Around 1 o'clock?" Dixie replies.

"We'll be there." Zack confirms.

"Just don't bring the paparazzi along, and if you do make sure you're packing your 'John Wayne gear' as well." Tad jokes with him.

Dixie adds, "We were thinking that, maybe after Natalia's funeral -" A somber mood comes on the group as she continues, "—maybe then, after a respectable time, we would have a reception party at the Valley Inn or The Chateau?"

"How are the Hubbards? And Brot?" Zack asks seriously.

"Brot has had to be hospitalized at the Veteran's Hospital. His PTSD has kicked in and he is pretty shaken. Poor guy!" Dixie responds.

"Yeah, Jesse is going to the funeral home today, at 3 o'clock to make arrangements, and has asked me to meet him there. He says he wants to talk with me. I hope I can help him… somehow?" Tad says.

"All you can do, is be there, Tad. Just be that shoulder to cry on." Kendall assures.

"I'll go with you, Tad?" Zack offers.

"Yeah. Okay. I'd appreciate that, Zack. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Jesse is sitting at his desk, in his office at the Pine Valley Police Station. He is busy pouring over the detectives' notes from the Chandler party. Reading though them he reads the testimony of a long time house servant named; Janine.<p>

Janine is a middle-aged woman who has been employed by the Chandlers for many years. She is known to be honest, fair and hard working. When asked about the other servants, whom she works with or who had worked at the mansion in the past, she stated that there was just one man that always seemed to be making trouble. She said that he was not employed to work at the mansion itself, but that he was employed by, Scott Chandler, to help him with his work on the mansion's gate house.

Continuing to read, Jesse learns that Janine stated, to the detectives; that this man was a rough character who always made all the female servants very uncomfortable. Especially, uncomfortable around him was a housekeeper who worked there for a short time named, Maya. The servant said that she didn't know the name of the man, but that one day she had overheard him in a heated argument with, Dr. Angela Hubbard and Maya, in the front room of the Chandler mansion.

"That has to be Mookie." Jesse whispers to himself. "Damn!" Jesse slams the papers onto his desk.

"Hello? Bad timing?" Tad asks as he and Zack stand at the doorway to Jesse's office.

"Oh! No. Sorry, about that. Come on in, guys." Jesse says shocked to see them standing there.

"Are you okay?" Tad inquires.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just reading over the detectives' notes from the shooting case." Jesse says as he shuffles the papers out of their view.

"So? What did you find?" Zack asks.

"Nothing. Nothing that I can share with you guys."

Tad closes the office's door and looks serious and shocked at Jesse. "Jesse, it's me, Tad. What do you mean, 'nothing you can share'? What do those papers say?"

"Tad, I can't talk to you about this case!" Jesse insists.

"Why the hell not?" Zack responds.

"Because!"

"Because, why?" Tad asked in a raised tone.

"Because, I'm not even on the case myself! Derrick forced me to recuse myself from it. I'm too closely involved to be investigating it."

"That makes sense." Zack responds.

Jesse looks at him with curious displeasure. "Thanks!"

"So what did you find then?" Zack continues.

Jesse walks around his desk, moves past Zack and Tad, pulls the inside shades to his office window and door and says, "As a personal favor, Derrick is allowing me to be _'unofficially'_ involved. **Unofficially! Only!** If I get officially involved then the Mayor will have me pulled off of it – maybe off the force even."

"So. Hire me to '_unofficially_' investigate the case for you?" Tad responds.

"You?"

"Yeah! Me!" Tad looks at him shocked. "Jesse, I am a licensed private investigator, remember?"

"Yeah and I'll work the case with both of you." Zack interjects.

"What?" Both Tad and Jesse respond.

Jesse pulling back his chin and looking at Zack with confusion continues, "Zack, you're not a PI!"

"Exactly! That is why; I'm the perfect man for the job. The Mayor won't suspect a thing with me on the job. You have to admit, after what I pulled off - fooling David that, I am a pretty good actor and I do have some friends in some pretty low places, remember?"

Jesse looks at Zack with studying eyes and a clinched jaw and says, "Yeah, don't remind me."

"See, Jesse. Zack and I can snoop around a bit, you can tell us what you know – what you can find out - and we'll fly under the radar on this thing."

Jesse resumes his seat at his desk, runs his hands down his face, breathes a deep sigh and says, "You know, that just might not be such a dumb idea after all."

"Good. Then it is settled." Tad says, "Oh, and I'll only bill you for my services since Zack will just be Robin to my Batman." He adds as he lifts his coat as though it were a cape.

"Wait a minute? Robin? No!" Zack protests. "I'm no Boy Wonder!" He smirks in Tad's direction and adds, "Tadman!"

"Would you guys, knock it off?" Jesse growls at them. "This is serious! I could lose my job over this. Not to mention, I just have to catch the bastard that did this."

The room grows suddenly serious and calm.

"I know, Jesse. We'll catch this bastard. I promise." Tad puts his hand across the desk and takes a hold of Jesse's arm reassuringly.

"I know we will." He wipes a tear from under his eye. "I've got to get over to the funeral home now. You two coming?"

"Right behind you, Bro." Tad says. As he looks to Zack he remarks, "You coming too… Robin?"

Zack makes a faked motion to hit Tad and opens the door for the three of them. They exit the door; Jesse stops, goes back to the papers on his desk, gathers them into their file and puts them under his arm, taking them with him out the door.

As they exit the front doors of the police station, Jesse says, "I kind of like, 'The Three Musketeers' better."

Tad nods his head as the three men walk shoulder to shoulder down the large concrete steps, away from the huge historic building, and says, "I like that, except I don't think John Wayne here has a way with a sword?"

"John Wayne?" Jesse asks.

"Never mind." Zack responds. "It's a long story. Batman here, has had too much lemonade today!"


	18. Chapter 18

As the jet touches down and makes its final landing, Annie and JR, begin to stir in their king sized bed in the planes luxurious stateroom.

"Oh, I guess we're landing again?" Annie says.

"Yes. Finally. My head is killing me. All this taking off and landing, time after time, has me feeling like my eardrums are popped out." JR groans as he hangs onto the edge of the bed to keep from falling from it.

"Oh, JR, don't be crabby. Where are we this time?"

"Even farther from Pine Valley, thank, God!"

"Is it someplace exciting, JR? Romantic? Tropical again? I loved the Bahamas. I hope we aren't going to be some place cold this time? I don't want my new tan to fade. Why did we have to leave there after only a short visit? I loved the beaches."

"I only stopped there to transfer funds. No worries, of a fading tan, baby. We are in the France now."

"France?" Annie squeals with delight. "Oh, JR. This is perfect! I love France. Oh, the shopping and the clothes. Oh, my gosh, I forgot, I don't have any clothes other than what I found from what I'd left here on the jet the last time we flew together. JR? What will I wear?"

"Don't worry, Annie. Just throw something on until we get checked into our suite. You can go shopping in the morning."

"No, JR! I can't!" Annie tells him.

"What? Since when? I've never known _you_ to not be able to shop or spend money?"

"No, what I mean is; what if someone recognizes me? I can't ever go back to Oak Haven, JR!" A sudden urgency in her voice.

"Annie?" JR grabs her and gives her a shake, then suddenly regrets it, as his head throbs more fiercely. "We're in France! Who is going to recognize you here?"

She pauses a moment, to think over what he said, "Oh, yes. I guess your right. But, maybe I should at least dye my hair, or something?"

"Maybe?" JR holding his head groaning and starts to make his way to the bathroom, now that the plane has fully landed. "Whatever you want. Just don't dye it black or blue."

Annie laughs, "Oh, JR. You're so silly sometimes."

* * *

><p>Jack having checked into his room at the Valley Inn, takes a long hot shower, unpacks his suitcase and makes his way to the room's phone. He makes a call to the hospital to check on Erica's condition and learns that there has been no change. He inquires about Marissa and gives Jake his room number with orders to call anytime.<p>

The Valley Inn; is a one of Pine Valley's oldest historical buildings. It's a large, four-story, overly elegant hotel with a five star restaurant which encompasses the entire bottom floor. It showcases a park-like, country setting with expanding and prized golf courses, large shade trees, English gardens and breath-taking views in every direction. The staff's signature flare for impeccable service and absolute discretion prompts many of their guests to make, the century old hotel, their permanent home away from home. The quiet atmosphere, rich surroundings and beautiful decorations makes all to visit there, feel right at home. The Inn's large ballroom is often the most sought after place for many opulent and grand Pine Valley affairs. It hosts guests from presidents to shop keepers, making each guest feel as welcome as they would be in their own grandmothers' homes.

Jack makes his way down the Inn's grand staircase and, getting the attention of the desk clerk, says, "Tim, please, make sure you call me immediately if I get any calls? I'll be in the dinning room."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Montgomery. And, Sir? Welcome to the Valley Inn. We are very glad to have you stay with us again, Sir."

"Thank you, Tim. It's good to be hom– a I mean, here– again."

Jack makes his way to the dinning room's entrance, where he is greeted by the hostess. "Good afternoon, Mr. Montgomery. So glad to have you with us again. Can I get you a table?"

"Yes, please, Susan. Some place quiet though."

"Right this way, Sir."

Susan leads Jack to a small corner table with a view of the Inn's English gardens. She places a menu in front of him, pours him a glass of ice water and asks, "Can I get you a drink from the bar? A cup of coffee? Tea?"

"Yes, something from the bar, please. I'll have a Screwdriver, no ice."

"Right away, Sir."

Susan makes her way out off view and Jack breathes a deep sigh as he looks out blindly over the gardens. His mind racing from the last few day's events he runs over and over, in his mind, all that has happened to his life.

"Pull yourself together, Jack." He assures himself in his mind. "You'll get through this. You've been through worse."

Susan delivers Jack's drink to him with a tiny cocktail napkin, "Here you go, Mr. Montgomery. Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes, Susan. I'll have a…" He pauses to look over the menu, which he ignored during her absents, "Denver omelet and hash browns, please. And could you bring me some mayonnaise to put on my potatoes as well?"

"Yes, Sir. Would you like some coffee?"

"No." Jack responds as he drinks down the yellow drink in one large gulp and hands the glass back to her. "And bring me another one of those too."

"Okay. Would you like it to be a double, this time?"

Jack thinks for a moment, looks at his watch and sees it is after 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and says, "Yes. Make it a double. Thank you."

Just then Tim, the desk clerk, brings a phone to Jack's table. "There is a call for you here, Mr. Montgomery."

Quickly grabbing the phone from his hand, Jack says, "Thank you, Tim." Putting the receiver to his ear, "Hello, Jake?"

"No, it's me, Dad. Greenlee."

"Oh. Hi Dear. What's going on?"

"I was just calling to see if you're all settled in there?"

"Yes. I've unpacked some of my stuff and am just now getting some breakfast."

"Kind of late for breakfast? I'm glad you're getting something to eat though. Would you like some company, Dad?"

"Not really, dear. I'm just going to get something to eat and then head for bed. But, thank you."

"Not a problem. Call me if you change your mind? Any new news on Erica yet?"

"No. No news yet. That's why I thought you were Jake calling. He said he'd call me if there was any change."

"Okay, Dad, you have a good evening and I'll call you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay. Good bye."

Susan returns, again, with Jack's meal, along with his now fourth drink from the bar. "Is there anything else I can bring you, Mr. Montgomery?"

"No. Thank you. This is fine. Bring me another drink though?"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p>Annie and JR, check into their luxury hotel on Paris' historic, La Tour Eiffel street. As one bellboy opens the room to them, another bellboy brings up JR's luggage, sets it in the bedroom and moves to open the large curtains that cover the windows overlooking the famous city's view.<p>

"No. Don't open the shades." JR demands.

"Yes, Sir. As you like, Sir." The bellboy says, with a thick accent.

"Oh, JR, come on? I want to see the city – The Eiffel Tower." Annie whines.

JR gives each bellboy a generous tip and sends them on their way. "Annie, I've a terrible headache. Can you keep it down some?

"My goodness. Someone is really hung over, aren't they?" Annie plays.

JR fumbles to the suite's bar and pours himself a whiskey without ice. "I've got the cure right here." He says, "Just a little hair of the dog that bit me, is all." He smiles as he takes his first drink of the day.

"See, you'll feel better in no time. Now, please, let me open the shades, JR. The night's lights over Paris? I have to see it!"

"Okay, go ahead."

Annie pushes a button on the wall and the large thick curtains automatically draw back and away from the large balcony's double doors and windows.

"JR, come out onto the balcony with me!" Annie squeals with delight as she opens the French doors, welcoming in the night's warm breeze, and steps out into the balcony's tiny garden, set with a small round white cast iron table and matching chairs. A perfect rooftop nest built just for two lovers.

"Okay. Let me take a shower first." JR responds, feeling much better after satisfying his liquor craving.

"Okay. I'll order us some room service while you start the shower." Annie responds.

"Don't take too long. I'm hoping you'll join me and help me with those _hard-to-reach _areas?" JR says with his classic playboy smile.

"I'll be right behind you, baby." Annie smiles a seductive smile and reaches for the room's phone.


	19. Chapter 19

Entering his apartment, late in the evening, Jesse drops his keys on the counter, causing baby Lucy to startle awake from her position across Angie's chest.

"Oh, Jesse? I just got her asleep." Angie complains.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. Come here. Go back to sleep. Daddy will rock you." He coos to the baby as he lifts her from Angie and settles himself in the nearby rocking chair.

Maya enters the room and overhears his words to the baby and says nothing.

"Oh, Maya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I'm just so use to calling myself 'daddy' to her." Jesse tries to recover.

"It's okay, Jesse. I understand." Maya responds.

The baby quickly returns to her sleep, safe and comfortable in Jesse's arms as he gently rocks her.

"Did you handle everything at the funeral home?" Angie gently whispers across the room to him.

"Yes. We'll have the service on Friday. I talked with Brot's doctor and he'll be able to be released for the service, but the doctor feels that his therapist should accompany him, at the funeral, as well."

"That's understandable. Poor Brot." Angie replies.

"Yes. I don't know how any of us are going to get through this. I feel like I'm running on numb autopilot myself. I can only imagine what Brot is going through." Jesse whispers as he softly rocks the baby.

Maya interrupts, "I was thinking that I will stay here with Lucy, if that is okay with you two? You know how much I love Natalia, but I just don't think I can manage a funeral with Lucy still so small and active."

Angie rests her hand on Maya's, who is now sitting on the sofa next to her, and says, "Of course, Maya. We understand and so will Nattie. It will be best for everyone that way."

"Please, make my explanations to Brot? And tell him how deeply sorry I am for his loss?" Maya asks.

"We will, Maya. Don't worry." Angie continues.

* * *

><p>Jack has spent most of the afternoon and into the evening sitting in the dinning room of the Valley Inn. His large meal has smoothed the alcohol's effects on his body somewhat, but still he is glad that he only has to make his way to the elevator to reach his suite and does not have to manage the staircase. As he pushes the button to the elevator the doors begin to open before him. As soon as they open he quickly enters alone. He pushes the button to reach is suite on the third floor. Leaning against the wall he braces himself for the jolt of the moving machine – which bothers him even when stone sober. As soon as the doors open, he escapes the tiny box as fast as he can – that always makes him feel more then slightly claustrophobic – and makes his way down the long hallway to his room.<p>

Finding the key to his door he fumbles to insert it into the lock. He drops the key on the plush red carpet, picks it up and tries again to open his suite's door. Once again, he drops the key. Frustration begins to consume him and he makes a growling sound as he stoops over, once again, to pick up the key at his feet. Reaching down, for the last time, he sees a woman's hand come into his view and pick up the key just ahead of him.

"Need some help, Jack?"

"Krystal? As a matter of fact. I do." Jack smiles at her as he leans against the wall.

Krystal opens the door for Jack. As he then leans over against her, she pushes him through the door ahead of her. "There you go, big guy." She laughs.

Jack still somewhat in control of himself, but feeling a good buzz from the many Screwdrivers he has consumed, asks her, "Would you like to come in for a nightcap, Krystal?" As he extends his hand in front of himself, motioning her in, and flashing his playful smile at her.

"No, Jack. I wouldn't. Thanks anyways. Maybe some other time." As she turns to make her way to the elevator.

"But, wait, Krystal? Why did you come here?" Jack asks her surprised that she has refused his offer.

"I came to drop off some legal papers for another guest staying here. I was just leaving when I saw you flee the elevator. You looked like you needed some help with your key, is all. Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Krystal. Thanks for your help."

Jack closes the door to his room; drops his shoes as he walks, discards his jacket, falls face first onto the neatly made bed, as exhaustion consumes him, and he is quickly snoring.

* * *

><p>The sun is up full and the morning sky gives no trace of storm clouds. Ruth and Joe Martin enter through the front door of their home. The home that they've raised their children in – along with Joe's mother, Kate, who has long sense passed away - shared a lifetime of memories in and cherish deeply.<p>

They pull the shades from the front windows to allow the sunshine in. Then begin to quickly remove the dust covers from the furniture as they make their way through the house. Joe finds his way to the master bedroom with their suitcases, while downstairs, Ruth pushes through the swinging doors to enter their cozy, country kitchen.

"Joe, when will the movers be delivering the rest of our stuff? Ruth hollers to him from the kitchen. She waits a long moment for his response and when he does not answer she calls to him again. "Joe?"

Coming down the stairs now, he hears her call, "Yes, Dear? What is it?"

"When will the movers be delivering the rest of our things from Florida?"

"They said they'd be here -" He pauses to look at his watch and just then hears the large truck pull into the driveway and a horn honks. "—right now!" He continues down the large staircase and heads for the still open front door. Pushing through the screen door he calls out to the truck's driver, "Back it right up to the door here."

Ruth scrambles to remove all the remaining dust covers from the furnishings and calls to Joe, "Have them wait just a moment, dear. I want to get all these dusty cloths into the garage before they bring that stuff in. I don't want to be dusting everything twice."

Just then Jake and Amanda appear at the kitchen's back screen door, with little Trevor in hand, and enter in without knocking. "Mom? Dad? Hey, the door is open. Coming in. Hope you're decent."

"Jake." Amanda laughs and pats his arm in a playful slap.

Coming through the kitchen and into the living room, they meet up with Ruth. "Oh, Jake, honey, could you help me carry all these dusty covers to the garage before the movers bring in the rest of the stuff, please?" Ruth asks. "Hello, Amanda. Thanks for coming over to help today." Ruth hands the covers off to Jake and picks up Trevor for a big hug and kiss.

"Not a problem, Ruth. We are so glad you two have moved back home. We've all missed you so much." Amanda replies.

"Oh, believe me; we've sure missed all of you too." Ruth says, "We've especially missed watching all these wonderful grandbabies grow! I told Joe, 'what is the point of being a granny if you cannot see your grandbabies at least once a week?' and he agreed too. So here we are!"

"Did you just get here?" Jake inquires.

"Just walked in the door ahead of you two and the movers." Joe interrupts. "The Valley Inn is wonderful, for a night or two, but we couldn't wait to get back into this old house again."

* * *

><p>Krystal makes her way down the hallway of the hospital with; AJ, Miranda and Gabby following closely behind her. AJ is carrying a large vase of colorful flowers, Miranda has a large box of chocolates and Gabby is holding a bouquet of balloons so filled with helium that they nearly lift the tiny girl from the floor.<p>

Slowly opening the door to Marissa's room, Krystal pokes her head inside to see if she is awake.

Bianca seeing her says, "Hey, come on in, Krystal. Good morning."

"Good morning. I've company with me." Krystal says in an excited tone.

Marissa who is sitting up in an easy chair, next to her bed, with her arm heavily bandaged says, "Company?"

As Krystal opens the door fully the children enter the room, excited and eager to see their mothers.

"Oh, look at you guys!" The women both call out together.

The children rush in for careful hugs and begin to exchange their gifts. Tying off the balloons to the bed's foot rail, AJ says, "Mom, Winifred told us what happened. I'm so sorry you were hurt. I was so scared, but then Grandma Krystal came and stayed the night with us last night and she promised that we'd come see you today."

"I told you that your mama was going to be just fine, didn't I?" Krystal adds.

"Yep, you did." Gabby interrupts. "When can we all go home?"

"Soon, baby, very soon." Bianca tells her. "But first we have to wait for the doctors to tell us we can go."


	20. Chapter 20

Jack wakes up to find himself lying on top of the bed covers, and to his dismay, still fully clothed. The morning sun is streaming through the window and it makes his eyes burn. The pain in his head gives him a clear understanding of why his night's drink is called; The Screwdriver, as it feels, as though he has had one driven into his brain.

"Oh, Jack?" He thinks himself, while lying stretched across the bed. "What the hell were you thinking? You're not a drinker! Oh, shower, shower, shower, coffee, coffee, coffee. Geez, I didn't even undress to go to bed. Guess I was pretty tired and those drinks hit me much harder then I'd thought."

Just then the bedside phone rings loudly. Jack moans loudly as he flails for the phone, to silence the ring, and answers it. "Hello!" He abruptly answers.

"Jack?"

"Yes. Who is this?" Jack asks.

"This is Ryan."

"Oh, hello, Ryan."

"You, okay, Jack? You sound pretty upset?"

"No. I mean, yes. I'm fine. I'm only upset with myself for drinking too many cocktails last night with dinner." Jack replies.

Ryan volunteers, "Yeah, Krystal said you were pretty lit last night. I imagine it didn't take too much alcohol to knock you out considering how exhausted you were."

"Krystal?" Jack inquires.

"Yes. She said that she passed you in the hallway last night and you were having trouble getting your key in the door." Ryan explains.

Jack's memory quickly recovers, when Ryan mentions her name, and he remembers how he propositioned Krystal, in his drunken state, last night and quietly, under his breath, says, "Oh, no… Krystal?"

"What's that, Jack? I didn't hear you?" Ryan asks.

"Oh, I- I said, what can I do for you, Ryan? Any news on Erica?"

"No. No change on Erica yet. Greenlee and I, are down here in the lobby – of The Valley Inn – we thought we'd have breakfast with you?" Ryan explains. "Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, give me 30 minutes to clean up and I'll be right down. Please, make sure the waiter has plenty of hot, black coffee?" Jack forces a small laugh.

"Okay, Jack." Ryan laughs. "We'll see you when you get down here then."

* * *

><p>"JR! JR! JR, wake up!" Annie yells while violently shaking him. "JR? Please, this is very important!"<p>

Groaning and resisting opening his eyes, JR responds, as he grabs the pillow and pulls it over his head to block out the sunlight, "Oh… what now, Annie? Geez, will you never let me rest?"

"Listen, JR, I know you're too hung over to read this so, just listen, while I read it to you. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm listening." JR says and then begins to softly snore again.

"JR! Damn it, this is really important! It's about Pine Valley!"

"What?" JR immediately sits straight up in the extra-large, king-sized bed, tosses the silk pillows away from himself, grabs the newspaper from Annie's hands and begins scanning the paper for the news.

Annie looking at him in complete amazement says, "Wow, I hoped that would get your attention, but I sure didn't expect that reaction."

JR studies the paper for a moment and realizing that he could tip his hand by his reaction calms himself and says, "Well, I was just shocked that you got a newspaper from Pine Valley, in Paris, is all. Go ahead. You read it to me." And he hands the paper back to her and he reaches for the half-full whiskey bottle sitting on the nightstand.

"I went down to the lobby this morning, while you were sleeping in, I didn't wake you because I figured you needed the sleep and were probably suffering from jetlag. While I was looking around the gift shop I noticed a television playing in the bar across the lobby. I wouldn't have cared at all except that I noticed on the screen; there was a picture of Erica. Slightly interested, I made my way into the bar to watch the TV for a moment. I could see that it was a news broadcast, but since I don't speak or read much French, I couldn't figure out what it was all about. However, by the reaction of the other people in the bar, I could tell it was serious. So, I went down the street to a big news-stand that has International newspapers. After much searching I was directed to a place that sold papers from, The Pine Valley Bulletin – it seems that since Erica and Bianca both have homes, here in France, that they cater to them like they were American royalty or something -"

"Annie? Can you just read the paper to me, please?" JR tries hard to mask his frustration and curiosity about the pending news.

"Okay, so this is what the front page headline says, 'ERICA KANE SHOT AT CHANDLER MANSION!' Annie drops the paper and looks astonished at JR. "Can you believe it, JR? Erica has been shot at YOUR HOUSE!"

JR tries to act surprised and says, "Amazing! Who would want to shoot Erica? Read on, Annie."

"Okay.

'Pine Valley's Very Own Celebrity Queen, Erica Kane, has been shot. Erica Kane suffered a single bullet wound from a .38 caliber handgun, while attending a party at the Estate of business tycoon and owner of Chandler Enterprises, Adam Chandler, located on Chandler Drive, Pine Valley.'

Can you believe this, JR? Someone shot Erica at YOUR house?" Annie keeps reading without looking up from the paper.

"'On the evening of; September 23, 2011, at around 7 o'clock, while attending a welcome home party for, Stuart Chandler, the twin brother of Adam Chandler, bullets rang out from an unknown shooter, at the Chandler Estate. Erica Kane was confirmed to have been shot and was taken by life flight helicopter to Pine Valley Medical Center. Her condition is reported to be critical. Two other party guests were also confirmed shot; each suffered a single shot, from a .38 caliber pistol as well.'

Oh, my gosh, JR! What if they think that I was the shooter? What if they think I did it? What if they figure out that I escaped the nut hatch and think I did all of this?"

"Annie, Annie! Listen to me." JR grabs hold of her shoulders and shakes her. "You have an airtight alibi. You've been with me and I've been with you. The pilot can testify to that! The flight log will prove that we were long gone when all that happened."

Annie's eyes dance wildly for a moment as her mind chases around all the facts and information that JR just relayed to her. She breathes a welcomed sigh and says, "Oh, yes. You're right, JR. You're right. We were not even in town. Whew!"

JR releases his grip on her and gently strokes her soft bare arm and says, "Now, keep reading, please?"

"Okay.

'One, Mrs. Marissa Chandler, ex-wife of, JR Chandler – son of Adam Chandler, also suffered a single bullet wound. Mrs. Marissa Chandler is undergoing treatment at Pine Valley Medical Center as well. Her father, Dr. David Hayward, has spoken with this reporter stating; 'Marissa is stable and is expected to make a full recovery, at this time.'

MARISSA?" Anne shouts with a smile, looking full into JR's face.

JR tries hard to act surprised and not reciprocate Annie's smile with a leap for joy and simply says a calm and cool, "You're kidding me? Keep reading Annie!"

"'This reporter has tried to reach Mr. JR Chandler for comment, but was told that, the young Mr. Chandler had left the country earlier on the same day for an unknown destination.'

Whew~ you're right JR, we were gone before this happened." Annie's mind trails off in though. "I know I waited for you quite a while on the jet before you finally boarded, but I guess it wasn't as late as I thought it was. I must have dozed off and lost track of the time then. Anyways, continuing."

'One other party guest was also shot and unfortunately has deceased. At this time, the name of said victim has not been released pending further notification of family members.'

Oh, no!" Annie gasps.

"'Pine Valley Police Department and homicide detectives are actively investigating the shooting and have no comment on this, an ongoing investigation. They have stated that, at this time, they have few leads and no clear suspects, or suspect, to report. This reporter has repeatedly tried to gain comments from the Kane family and, Mr. Jackson Montgomery – fiancé of Miss Kane - however, has not yet been successful in that endeavor. As this paper goes to print; Pine Valley's famous personality, Miss Erica Kane, was reported in surgery, under the very best of care and no further information is available to us, at this time.'"

Annie drops the newspaper into her lap and sits studying JR's face, racing the news over and over in her head. JR's shock, and now regret, is very real and equally shared with Annie's. This time, in his now sober state, he realizes that he is now responsible for a person's death.

"JR? Are you okay? JR?"

Shaking himself to full consciousness, he blinks his eyes hard and responds, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

He breathes a heavy sigh and says, "Yeah. I'm alright. Pretty amazing isn't it. So sad."

"Well, I _will _say it. I'm glad Marissa was shot. Too bad she wasn't the one to die though – oops, sorry!" Annie chuckles a holds her hand over her mouth, looking at JR with wide and silly eyes.

"Hey, I'm with you on that one! I should've let you finish her off, when you tried. Too bad she survived, alright. That bitch took _my_ son from me. It will take some work, but I'll get AJ back!" Taking another long drink from his bottle, his mind now wanders off and back into the last few day's events, swimming in alcohol, now deep in thought, wondering how he could have not made a deadly shot at that distance finishing off Marissa? He wonders if Bianca is dead. Scott? Maybe Adam?

"JR?" Annie's words break his spell.

"What?"

"I asked you, if you had any idea who would do such a thing?" Annie asks impatiently.

Shaking his head and clinching his mouth, he says, "No. Damn near any number of people would want to set off bullets inside that house. My Dad has made a great number of enemies in his lifetime." His voice lowers and his words coming much slower now, he continues, "I wonder who died though?"

"Well, since the papers are about 2-3 days delayed in getting here, we'll just have to wait for the next paper. Unless? We can search it up on the internet?" Annie explains.

JR tosses the newspaper to the floor along with the empty whiskey bottle, gently takes hold of Annie's hand, pulls back the red silk sheets, exposing his naked body and pulls her to himself and says while kissing the side of her neck, "Who cares? We never have to think about Pine Valley again, ever! Let's just concentrate on us – and this moment."


	21. Chapter 21

In the single-bed hospital room; Marissa, Bianca, Krystal, AJ, Miranda and little Gabby all visit with each other. They hug, laugh, catch up on the latest events at the children's schools and truly enjoy each others' company.

"It is so great to see you all." Marissa explains. "But, I'm afraid that you'll have to survive a few more days, at home, without me as the doctors say I still cannot come home yet."

"Oh!" The kids all groan with their displeasure.

"As soon as they remove the bandages, from my arm, I can come home with you." Marissa continues.

AJ hugs Marissa and begins to quietly wipe forming tears from his eyes. "I hope you come home soon, Mom. I'll take care of the girls, and Winifred, until you get better."

"I know you will, Sweetie. You're my brave man." Marissa assures him. "It won't be long now. Maybe even tomorrow?"

His voice starts to shake as he says, "I'm glad, you'll be home soon, Mom. I miss you. I'm glad that you're going to be okay." AJ puts his head down; wipes his eyes again, staring at his shoelaces, and says nothing more.

Seeing that something is clearly bothering him, Marissa probes. "Is something wrong, baby?"

A moment passes in silence and then AJ quietly says, "I just don't understand what happened to you? Or Miranda's Grandma and Officer Natalia? I don't understand at all." He looks deep into his mother's face. "Why would someone shoot you?" AJ's face shows his child-like confusion and fear as he asks his questions.

"Sweetie, sometimes bad things happen – even to good people. The rain falls on, and the sun shines on, both the good and bad people. We don't know who did this bad thing, but the police will find out and they'll be punished." Marissa struggles to answer such hard questions, in a manner that he can understand.

Krystal places her arm around AJ and says, "Erica will be fine and soon she'll be coming home to all of us too. I promise you, we are all safe and you don't need to worry about anything happening to us."

"Is that why we have the new guards at our front gate?" AJ asks.

"Yes. That is why." Marissa tries hard to assure him and the other children, yet occasionally looking to Krystal and Bianca with worried and uncertain eyes that she'll say all the right things.

Krystal interjects, "Sometimes things just don't have an easy answer. Sometimes we just don't understand things. It is a terrible thing that happened and we may never completely understand it, but maybe we shouldn't understand it either?" Krystal pauses and looks at Marissa and Bianca, both of them, now looking at her with even more confusion.

Krystal continues, "What I mean is; who can really understand the mind of someone so sick that they would hurt or kill people? If we did completely understand them, then we'd have to be pretty sick ourselves, in order to understand such a tortured mind, right?"

Bianca and Marissa give looks of relief that Krystal's statement makes good sense to them all. "That's absolutely right." They both agree.

"And none of us ever want to be that sick!" Krystal completes her thought.

Marissa continues, "We want them stopped so that they never do something like this again – that is why we have laws and policemen and soldiers – but, really sick people need help too."

Bianca interjects, "We pray that they are caught and get the help that they need." Then she adds with raised eyebrows and an affirming nod of her head, "We pray that they get that help, far away from us!"

"Some people are just sick in their minds. If you're tummy is sick, you get medicine, right?" Krystal asks.

"Yes." Gabby answers her.

Looking to Gabby and Miranda, Krystal continues. "And if you're head hurts you take medicine too, right?"

"Yep." AJ adds.

"So, whoever hurt Marissa, Erica and Officer Natalia, their brain is very sick." Krystal explains as she scans the face of each child.

"So they need to see a brain doctor? Like, Dr. Santos?" Miranda asks.

"Well, yes. Sort of. A doctor that specializes in their kind of mixed up brains." Bianca tries to explain in terms that the children can understand.

"Like that place where, Auntie Marion, had to go for awhile?" AJ asks.

"Yes. Like that place, AJ." Marissa confirms.

"Some people cannot be helped though. They don't want help." Miranda says.

"That is true too, Miranda." Marissa continues. "We don't understand them; we pity them, because they are so sad and sick that they want to hurt others."

"So, we stay far away from them." Bianca adds.

Krystal ties up the conversation by saying, "It is nothing that you three kids need to worry about. The grown ups in your lives work hard to keep you safe and, for the most part, the world is a very wonderful place with families trying to raise their children, work their jobs and survive just like all of us, but there are 'strangers' who we all need to be aware of and stay far away from."

"Like the Johnston's dog?" Gabby asks.

All three women stop and look at the tiny girl with complete confusion. All of their feelings of satisfaction, up to this point, in explaining the situation to them and clearing up the children's confusion surrounding the issue, was now quickly fading into their own confusion. Panicked looks are shared with each other, wondering what their explanation should be. All wondering, what the Johnston's dog has to do with the subject?

AJ excitedly answers Gaby's question with, "Exactly, Gabby! Just like the Johnston's dog, Bo."

All three women look at AJ in confusion and say to each other, "Bo?"

AJ continues with his explanation. "Sometimes Bo is really nice, but sometimes he bites. Since we never know what he'll do, we just stay far away from him at all times."

All three women give a sigh of relief and a chuckle. Marissa says with a smile, "That's right, AJ. Some people are like Bo. You just never know what they'll do. That is why children need to stay close and listen to the adults in their lives so they can protect them."

"Just like, Dad." AJ says.

The room becomes deadly silent. Marissa looks at Bianca with a panicked look. Not wanting to speak badly of JR, to the children, they wonder where AJ's thoughts are going.

AJ continues, "When Dad is drinking alcohol, he becomes like Bo and he gets real mad. But when he isn't drinking alcohol, he is like the nice Bo." AJ says with the wisdom and knowledge of someone much older then himself.

The entire room grows quiet, surprised by AJ's wisdom about his father, yet unsure of what to say next.

Gabby breaks the silence with her tiny and innocent voice and says, "I like Bo when he is nice."

"I do too, Gabby." Bianca says as she hugs the little girl.

Krystal gives Marissa a hug and says, "Okay, kids. It's time for me to go down the hall and check on Erica. You cannot go to that part of the hospital yet – as they don't allow kids there – so, you all stay here and I'll be back in a little while to take you all to the park."

"Okay, Grandma, Krystal. Please, tell, Grandma Erica, 'that we are all praying she feels much better real soon?" AJ responds.

"I will and I'll leave your flowers with her too." Krystal gathers up a separate bouquet of flowers along with her purse and moves out of the room.

* * *

><p>Krystal exiting the elevator onto the Intensive Care Unit's floor sees Jackson talking with Dr. Maria Santos in front of Erica's window. She is unable to hear what they are talking about and as she moves closer to the pair they both turn and look to her.<p>

Seeing an opening she asks, "How is Erica today? Is she awake yet?"

"No. Not yet." Jack says with disappointment in his voice.

"Krystal. Nice to see you again. How are you?" Maria speaks.

"I'm good. Thank you. Glad to see you in town again, especially on this case." Krystal tells Maria.

Maria smiles at Krystal and looks back to Jackson saying, "So, like I was saying, Jack, if you will meet me in my office, with Kendall and Bianca, at 1 o'clock, I will have a full diagnostic report for you by then? I'll have all the tests' results back by then and we'll have a better idea of what we are dealing with as well."

"We'll be there, Maria. Thank you." Jackson replies.

Maria shakes Jack's hand, gives a pat on the arm to Krystal and says, "It is good to see you again, Krystal." Turning back to Jack she says, "I'll see you then."

Jack nods his head in the affirmative as Dr. Santos walks away from him and Krystal.

Standing next to each other, both looking blindly at Erica's room window, neither of them speaks.

Suddenly, Krystal breaks the silence between them, and says, "I'm glad you got some rest. I hope you're feeling better today?"

Jack quickly scrambles his mind, trying not to trip over his words, and says, "Krystal, I am so very sorry for my behavior last night. I don't know what the hell I was thinking? I - I am very sorry if I -"

Krystal interrupts him, "—Jackson, please? There is no need to apologize. You've had a rough few days – weeks – and I completely understand."

"But, Krystal, I -"

"—Jackson. It is over. I've forgotten all about it. Why don't you do the same?"

Jack studies her face for a long moment and finally says, "Thank you, Krystal. I truly appreciate our friendship."

"I appreciate you too, Jack. If a person cannot be silly, with a friend once in awhile, then how good of friends are we really? I don't expect you to be perfect and, thankfully, you don't expect perfection from me either."

"Some days, I think you just might be." Jack says, looking at her as if he'd never truly seen her before.

"What is the news on Erica's condition?" Krystal asks eager to change the subject.

Startled to see the conversation's subject make a drastic change, Jack says, "Jake has turned Erica's case over to Maria. She doesn't have all the test's results yet, but says she thinks that Erica will come out of this coma very soon – we'll know more when we meet with her later this afternoon. Would you like to be at that meeting, Krystal?"

"I would, Jack, but I'm babysitting the kids today over at Marissa's and Bianca's house. They've really been struggling to understand all of this." Krystal continues, "I'm trying to give them as much of my time as I can. It is so hard for children to understand such darkness and evil."

Jack sighs and says, "It is damn hard for me to understand it too, Krystal. I don't understand why some people are just evil? Why does life have to be this way sometimes? It seems no matter what – who you are in this world – that there is always someone out there who is angry with you just for living, and for no other reason, and wants to take that from you? Selfish controlling bastards! Me, my and I… seems that is the root of it all sometimes. Selfishness!"

"Kind of like that original sin in the garden, eh, Jack? You're starting to sound like my preacher." Krystal chuckles. "Without the colorful language though."

"Maybe. I'm sorry." Jack replies, "We don't understand this so, how can we expect children to?" Jack says in a defeated tone.

"I think you should talk with Gabby, Jack? She seems to have this figured out better then all of us."

"Gabby?" Jack questions.

"Yes. She says some people are just like the Johnston's dog, Bo. Sometimes they are a mad dog and we need to just lock the mad dogs up." Krystal summarizes the earlier conversation.

Jack studies the thought for a moment and says, "That does make a lot of sense doesn't it. Mad dogs? Interesting!"

He then looks at his watch and says, "Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to call Kendall and make sure she can be here at 1 o'clock. Will you talk with Bianca, and tell her about the meeting with Maria, for me?"

"Yes. I'm going back to Marissa's room to pick up the kids now. I'll tell her." Krystal says.

Giving a hug both Jackson and Krystal each separate and go in different directions down the hospital's main hallway.


	22. Chapter 22

Once again, finding themselves in the familiar, small, cramped and strangely cozy apartment, Scott and Madison enjoy an early afternoon movie together. They sit snuggled together as they watch the plot unfold before them.

"How about some popcorn?" Scott offers.

"Sure. Thanks." Madison responds. "There's some microwavable popcorn in the cupboard over the sink."

"Sounds good." Scott says as he gets up from the sofa, slightly reluctant to leave her embrace. Free from the old, but comfortable couch, he leans down to Madison for a quick kiss, before moving to the kitchen, getting the popcorn bag, placing it in the microwave and setting the timer.

As Scott waits for the timer to count down, calls across the tiny apartment to ask her if she wants a drink.

"Water, please?"

"Ice?"

"Yes, please."

Scott pours two glasses of water and places them on the coffee table in front of Madison.

"Thanks." Madison says.

"You're welcome." Scott says as he gives her a quick peck on the cheek and returns to the kitchen to retrieve the popcorn. The microwave timer sounds and he opens the door to reveal that the popcorn bag is ablaze.

"Oh my gosh!" He quickly grabs the bag, tosses it into the sink and turns the water on, putting out the fire.

"What happened? Madison asks as she quickly makes her way to his side.

"I don't know. I opened the door and it was on fire."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that the microwave is a little faulty." Madison smiles apologetically as she turns the range fan on to help the smoke exit the room.

"I burned my finger." Scott says with a frown as he puts his finger in his mouth.

"Oh, let me see." Madison gently takes his hand and carefully examines the injured finger, before kissing it softly. Satisfied with her medical expertise, she smiles up at him, "Better?"

"You know, I think I burned my lip too?" Scott tells her, battling a smirk to hold a pouty expression.

Madison couldn't help but smirk, "Oh, you did? Well, let me fix that too." She said innocently as she let her lips mold over his. Gently kissing him she begins to make her way down his neck, "Did you get burned anywhere else?"

"Well, I do feel like I'm heating up – maybe burning here or there?"

"I am trained in first aide so, I'm sure I can handle whatever you need, Sir."

* * *

><p>Tad rings the open front door's bell of the Marten house. When he finds no reply, he opens the unlocked screen door and he and Dixie make their way into the living room.<p>

Tad calls out into the empty room, "Mom? Dad?"

Little Trevor, unnoticed, taking a nap on the sofa, wakes up from the noise and begins to fuss for his mother.

Amanda makes her way from the kitchen at the calls of her son. "It's okay, Trevor. It's only uncle Tad." She gives Tad a glare across the room and continues, "Being a noisy big mouth as always." She ends with a smile.

"Oh, we are sorry, Amanda. We didn't know he was sleeping?" Dixie apologizes.

"It's okay. It was time for him to wake up any ways." Amanda says as she helps Trevor from the sofa and walks him into the kitchen.

"We are in here!" Ruth yells out from the kitchen, in reply to Tad's call.

In the kitchen and Amanda helps Trevor to a highchair and puts some toast in front of him.

"Well, here we all are again. Just one big happy family. How nice to see you back in this house again." Tad says as he pats Joe, sitting at the table with Jake, on the back and then makes his way over to hug Ruth, who is standing at the stove with a large wooden spoon in her hand.

"Good morning. Are you hungry?" Joe asks.

"No. We've been up for hours. What are you all up to today?" Dixie asks.

"We were just getting things moved around, unpacked. Jake and Amanda were helping us, but we decided to take a break for awhile." Ruth responds.

Jake interjects, "We really haven't done much. Mostly just watched the movers haul everything in and put the boxes in the right rooms. What are you two doing today?"

"Well," Tad smiles wide as he grabs onto Dixie's waist from behind and says, "We're getting married today."

"Married?" Joe and Jake both say at the same time.

"What? Today?" Amanda says.

"Yes. Today!" Tad excitedly replies.

"What? Wait just a minute! We cannot pull off a wedding in one afternoon!" Ruth says as she starts across the room towards him with the large, wooden spoon in her hand. "Thaddeus James Martin? Don't you think you could have told us something before now?" Ruth protests.

"Wait!" Dixie jumping between Ruth and Tad ties to explains, "We decided that since we've already been married once or twice - "

Tad interrupts her by holding three fingers in the air in front of her face. She pushes his hand away and laughing, she continues, "—okay, three times." She pauses to look behind, at him, and pushes him back as he is now sniffing her neck and hair. "Tad? Stop!" She continues with her explanation to the rest of the family, "So, we decided that; since we've had three lovely weddings already – and also because so much of Pine Valley is in turmoil from the shooting – we've decided to be married at the Pine Valley Court House by the Justice of the Peace." She waits for the family's reactions.

"Yay!" Little Trevor claps and shouts out.

The room breaks in laughter and Tad says, "Well, it's official then. Majority rules. You can put the spoon down now, Mom!" He says with a single raised eyebrow and a silly smirk.

"I think that will be wonderful." Joe says as he rises from the table and gives Dixie and Tad each a big hug.

"I think so too, Bro." Jake says as he shakes Tad's hand, pulls him in for a hug and moves to hug Dixie.

Amanda and Ruth both come forward to join in on the hugs as Ruth wipes a tear from her eye with her apron. "Mom? What are you crying for?" Tad asks.

"Because, I am so very happy that we have our family back together again." Ruth explains.

"You know she's right." Joe says as he pulls his hanky from his pocket and wipes his nose. "Living as a snowbird in warm Florida was nice, but it just never felt like home."

"Now that Dixie has been brought back to us… well, home is where your heart is." Amanda says as she hugs Dixie who is also wiping her eyes.

Tad looks across the room at Amanda and, with a silly look on his face, says, "Well, at the risk of sounding like a Hallmark card… you're absolutely right!"

"Okay, enough with the mush and stuff. What time are you retying the knot to this, 'beautiful ball and chain' Tad?" Jake laughs while taking hold of Dixie's hand and patting Tad on the back.

"One o'clock. At the Old Court House." Tad answers as he playfully pushes Jake to the side and takes hold of Dixie.

Suddenly Ruth asks excitedly and a bit stressed, "What about a reception? We have to, at least, have a wedding reception?"

Dixie turns to her and says, "We thought it would be best to wait a while before having a reception, Ruth. Again, because of the shooting. Jesse and Angie especially have so much to deal with now."

"That really is best. I think so, too." Amanda adds.

Ruth responds, "Yes. I suppose you're right. We'll do it at a later time then."

"So, what do you two kids want for a wedding present then? Do we at least get to do that?" Joe smiles and asks.

Tad moves in close to his dad, standing side-by-side between his parents now, he slips each of his arms around their waists and says, "Well, that is the tricky part." Tipping his head to the side and smiling at them with pleading eyes. "We've a BIG present to ask of you two?"

Ruth says, "Oh, no, Joe! I hate it when he gets that look."

Joe responds to her, "Yes, me too. He always had that look, when he was in high school, whenever he wanted to borrow my car." His face showing great caution and a slight grin.

"Or whenever he wrecked the car." Ruth adds.

"Money. He wants money." Jake laughs.

Tad laughs and says, "No. I don't want money and I don't want to borrow your car."

Dixie interrupts, "Its worse. Its BIG!" She looks at the group with pleading eyes.

Tad drops the bombshell, "We want you two to baby-sit - "

"Oh, of course, we'll baby-sit!" Ruth quickly answers.

"Of course. We'd love to!" Joe agrees.

"Wait! You don't understand?" Dixie replies.

Tad removes the wooden spoon from Ruth's hand, steps out of arm reach and says, "We want you to baby-sit; Kathy, Jenny and…"

Joe leans back on his heels, pulls his chin back – looking down his nose at Tad – and says, "Kathy, Jenny and… who else?"

Jake breaks into deep belly laughs and shouts out, "Opal! They want you to baby-sit, Opal!"

The entire room begins to laugh as Tad playfully pretends to duck and run from his parents.

Ruth laughs hard and then says, "Give me that spoon! Thaddeus James Martin!"

"No. Mom!" Tad cries in a child-like, playful way.

* * *

><p>Kendall hearing the phone ring comes into the living room of her house to answer it. As she enters the room she sees Zack and their two boys curled up on the sofa watching a ballgame on the television. Reaching to the phone, only a few feet away from him says, "Zack? The phone's ringing."<p>

"I hear it." Zack chuckles without looking away from the game. "Its probably for you."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Uncle Jack." She continues to talk as she moves with the phone away from the noise of the television.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen Madison, dressed only in Scott's oversized dress shirt, picks the soggy popcorn bag from the sink and tosses it into the trashcan.<p>

Scott, lying in their bed, calls to her with a laugh, "Hey, what are you doing? You might get burned too."

Giggling Madison responds, "It's cold and wet now."

"Well, come back over here and we can pretend that it isn't?" He laughs.

"I would love to spend the day, with you, but I've got to get to work. Greenlee is coming in to look over my advertising ideas. I don't want to give her an excuse to be angry with me."

"Okay. So I'll meet you later this afternoon?" Scott says as he turns on the water to the shower.

"Yes. I thought we could start by looking at those new apartments over by the park?"

Just then there is a knock at the door. Madison grabs a pair of sweat pants and putting them on waits for Scott to quickly pull his pants on. Opening the door she sees two men standing in front of her. "Mr. Scott Chandler, please?" One man asks.

"Yeah. I'm Scott Chandler. What can I do for you?" Madison steps to one side so Scott can be seen by the men.

"Yes, Sir. We have the truck downstairs. Where do you want us to start?"

Just then Madison notices the company name sewn on the men's uniform shirts. "Scott, they're movers."

"Oh, no. You guys are supposed to take that stuff to the storage unit. We don't have room for anything here?" Scott tells them.

"Sir, we were told to bring the truck here and pick up all this stuff and bring it to the Chandler Estate."

"What?" Madison responds.

"No. What? Who told you to take our stuff to the Chandler's Estate?" Scott asks.

"Adam Chandler, Sir."

Scott sighs and looks to Madison. "Oh, no. Uncle Adam?"

Just then Madison interrupts. "Excuse me. Could you guys give us just a minute to discuss this? We'll only be a minute?" As she slowly closes the door.

"Um... okay? Yes, but the truck is still running."

* * *

><p>Kendall returns to the living room where Zack and the boys are watching the ballgame. "Zack? Uncle Jack was just on the phone."<p>

"Okay. What did he have to say? Is your mom okay?" Zack says as he turns down the television and moves out of ear shot of the children.

Moving to the dinning room Kendall explains, "He says that he has a meeting with, Dr. Maria Santos; at 1 o'clock, in her office, to discuss Mom's case. He said that he wants Bianca and me, to join him there."

"We have to meet Tad and Dixie at, the Old Court House, at 1 o'clock." Zack reminds her.

"I told him that. He said he would reschedule the meeting with, Maria, for 2 o'clock. Do you think we can make it, at that time?"

"Sure. It is just a block away and I'm sure the Judge won't take too long. And surely Tad and Dixie will want to be on their way as soon as they say their 'I dos'." Zack says.

"Okay. I'll call Uncle Jack back and let him know that we'll meet them at 2 o'clock then."


	23. Chapter 23

On a warm and sunny afternoon, a nearly picture perfect day, the song birds filling the trees with music, the sleepy tug boats pushing their cargo up the wide and peaceful river, the park full of wildlife gathering their last few food stores before winter sets in and the large oak trees still heavy enough with leaves to cast a comfortable shade over the old stone building. This century old, three-story court house – a place rich in history – is again witnessing history this day and has become the setting for one of Pine Valley's greatest miracles. The two star-crossed lovers, who refused to remain separated, even by death, have once again found their way back to each other. The wedding of; Thaddeus James Martin and Dixie Cooney Martin has set the world in the right direction again.

Tad arrives with Zack and the two men impatiently wait for Dixie and Kendall to arrive. The judge is early, but is not pushy about getting the ceremony underway. He is an older gentleman, a close friend of Joseph and Ruth Martin, and has known the Martin family for many years. He patiently waits and advises the groom to do the same. "Son, you've waited nearly an eternity for her, you'll have to wait just a little bit longer now." He tells Tad with a voice of wisdom and experience.

Tad is wearing a black tuxedo with tails, a white starched shirt with a red, satin tie, gold cuff links and he has been to Opal's newly opened Glamorama to have all the grey washed from his hair with the exception of a few perfectly placed areas at his temples, which compliment his close shaved and handsome face.

He has a single-red, rose boutonnière, surrounded by tiny-white baby's breath flowers, attached above his heart on the jacket's lapel. Nothing adds panache to his appearance like the confidence embodied in wearing a stylish boutonniere and Tad, this day, is more than confident at what he is about to do. Traditionally a simple flower worn on the lapel of a jacket is a gesture full of meaning that extends beyond the flower and this day, now more than ever, that gesture could not be more profound. A boutonnière; the symbol of fragile life, of beauty in nature, of love undefined yet captured in a single bloom. A meaning that is not lost to any of this day's participants.

Dixie is wearing a mid-length cream colored dress, decorated with small pink flowers. It has a full flowing skirt, half-length sleeves, and a perfectly set light pink satin sash around her small waist with matching shoes. Her hair has a curl to it that compliments her beautiful face and a small wreath of pastel colored wildflowers that sits her head almost like a halo. She is holding a wildflower cascading bouquet that contains a palette of shasta daisies, pink mini lilies, blue lupine, lavender accent, and goldenrod. The delight of colorful flowers, and smells, perfectly match the flowers in her hair and the tiny pattern on her dress. Her outfit is truly unique in that it captivates all eyes with it's wide range of coordinating colors yet is not overpowering for this simple, yet extra special occasion.

Just then the men see Kendall and Dixie making their way down the long hallway to them. When the two lovers finally meet they both, have a sparkle in their eyes that only true love, once again found, can be responsible for.

* * *

><p>Madison quietly closes the door to the tiny apartment while the two men wait in the hallway. Moving across the room to Scott's location she says, in hushed tones, "Scott? I thought we agreed to think about moving to the mansion? I didn't think that meant, you would make that decision without me?"<p>

Scott surprised by her assumption replies, "What? No? I didn't make this decision. I mean, this isn't me. You heard them, Adam, made the decision to move us in to the mansion. Not me."

Madison relieved at his answer says, "Well, what is wrong with him? What makes him think he can just move us in without our approval or opinion?"

Scott shaking his head in disbelief tells her, "I don't know why I'm surprised. That is classic Adam Chandler style. Control freak that he is. Always making life decisions for everybody else. I guess he just thinks that we'll allow him to have his way with us and we'll just jump whenever he calls."

"What a jackass!" Madison says with a slightly elevated voice. "I'm sorry. But, how dare he?"

"I completely agree. I'll tell the movers that we won't be moving to the mansion and that they can take their truck back to the mansion, empty." Scott demands.

"Okay. Thank you." Madison starts and then thinking again says, "But, wait a minute? We could move in there, just temporarily. I mean, just until we find some place else that we like? This place is really much too small for us and – well, it isn't the nicest place to live either?"

"Are you serious? Do you have any idea what you are saying, Madison?"

"I think I do?"

"We could be stepping right into Uncle Adam's trap." Scott warns.

"What do you mean? We will certainly be able to come and go as we please? And with your Dad and Marion right there, at the Gate House, Adam won't be able to get away with any monkey business? Right?" Madison inquires.

"Okay, if your sure you want to do this?" Scott responds. "We would have an entire wing of the mansion to ourselves. And Dad did say that Uncle Adam and Brooke would be leaving town again soon. Maybe we could move in there without any trouble. But, only if we make it very clear to Adam that we are only there temporarily and that we will never be controlled by him, in anyway whatsoever!"

Madison thinks for a long moment and looking seriously into Scott's eyes says, "I think it will be okay. But, only temporarily, right? Until we find another place."

"Agreed." Scott says as he makes his way around her and to the apartment door.

Opening the door he speaks to the two men in the hallway and says, "Okay, guys. Sorry for the delay. You can go ahead and back your truck into place and we'll start packing up this place as fast as we can."

One man speaks up, "Oh, no need for you to pack a thing, Mr. Chandler. We've strict orders that; we are to pack up this entire place for you, load it in our truck and deliver everything – including the both of you – to the Chandler Estate today."

Feeling a little bit alarmed by that last statement, Madison speaks up, "Okay, wait a minute. You can pack the apartment and all our belongings, but we'll be at the mansion when we are good and ready to. You tell, Mr. Adam Chandler, to just leave a light on and we'll find our own way around."

Scott sends a reassuring smile back in Madison's direction and tells the men, "Go ahead, boys. Start where ever you like… oh, and tell, Uncle Adam, that I still have my keys to the entire Estate so, he doesn't need to worry about when we'll show up."

"Okay, yes, Sir, Mr. Chandler. We'll just get our gear from the truck and be right back to start packing up things."

The men exit the hallway and enter the elevator.

Scott closes the apartment's door and turns back to Madison, and with a chuckle says, "Are you sure you want to do this? Once in the belly of the beast, it can be a hard thing to get out again?"

Madison laughs and says, "I assure you, I've been in the grip of controlling men before and I'm nobody's fool anymore. When we find the perfect place for us, we'll move right back out of there again."

* * *

><p>Opal, standing on the front porch of the Martin's house, with Jenny, Kathy and enough luggage for a year long stay, rings the bell and waits for an answer.<p>

Ruth opens the door and with a wide smile and inviting arms says, "Hello. You're finally here." As she gathers up the two girls with hugs and kisses. "Come inside. Are you hungry? Have you had lunch yet?"

"Yes, Grandma. We ate at Krystal's Diner." Kathy responds.

"Mom said that she wanted to stay with us here, but that she had too much work to do. She said that she was renting a room at the Valley Inn and would be coming to visit us everyday though. If that is okay with you, Grandma?" Jenny continues.

"Oh, of course. It will be wonderful to have this big old house full of noise again." Ruth laughs. "Now let's get your bags upstairs. I've been tiding up your rooms. I hope you'll be happy with the rooms I've picked for you? I thought we could go shopping, later today, and buy all new bedding? I know you're both too old for those Cinderella bedspreads now?

"Opal, I'm so glad you're staying with us too. Joe is at the hospital, but he will be home later this evening. Your room is the same one as before? Is that okay?" Ruth explains as she is moving bags into the living room and closing the front door's screen.

"Ruthie, I do appreciate you taking us all in, especially on such late notice." Opal responds. "I hope you understand that, I'll probably not be around here much though, considering I've just reopened the Glamorama and I've several 'opening week' specials going on there?"

"Of course, I understand." Ruth tells her. "You come and go as you need to, dear. You still have your keys to the house here, right?"

"Yes. I do. Thank you." Opal says. "Oh, and by the way, Ruthie… I see you could use a touch up on those roots, dear. You're starting to look like an old skunk with that stripe you've got'ta goin' there. If you don't mind my saying so, that is?"

Ruth uses her apron to wipe the sweat – accumulated from all her work readying the house for three unexpected house guests – and brushes her fingers though her hair, patting the root line. She moves to look in the mirror hanging by the front door and says, "Well, thank you for pointing that out, Opal. It is-" Ruth pauses to clear her throat and compose herself, "– it is good to have you back here again."

"Oh, no problem, dear." Opal says without any guilt. "I know just how a gal could overlook such a thing. And as long as we are on the subject, have you thought of doing something with those fingernails?"

"Why? What is wrong with my nails?" Ruth asks as she looks at her hands.

Opal quietly responds, "Well, I didn't want to say anything, but as long as you've asked. It looks like you've been having them done by the local Ferrier."

Ruth looking shocked at Opal with a keen sense of familiarity – now remembering well why she swore she'd never live in the same house with her again – says, "Ferrier?"

"Oh, yes. Sweetie. You know? One of those fellas that you call to take care of your horse's toenails and shoes?" Opal speaks with complete confidence that, she is helping and continues on with her unwanted advice, "Believe me, Ruthie, a girl your age must keep things up, if you know what I mean. In fact, I could fit you in on one of my Glamorama specials, if you like? I mean seriously, you don't want to be letting things go, now."


	24. Chapter 24

Entering the office of; Dr. Maria Santos, Kendall and Zack, each find a seat and Zack speaks, "I'm sorry, to be late. We got here as fast as we could. Traffic."

"It's okay. We all just arrived as well." Maria responds.

Kendall reaches across to the chair nearest her and holds Bianca's hand with a reassuring grasp. "What do you know? What is the status of Mom's condition, Maria?"

"Well, Kendall – Jack." Maria starts and looks around the room to all the family members present. "We know that Erica hit her head, quite hard, when she first fell – from the gunshot. We believe she suffered a concussion, at that time, from that incident."

"Okay?" Jack speaks quietly and cautiously.

"Well, the bottom line is this. We don't know why she has not woken up yet." Maria continues.

"What?" Bianca interrupts. "Why don't you know? You're the doctors!"

Kendall squeezes Bianca's hand and says, "Just wait, Binx. Let Maria explain. Go ahead, Maria."

"We have run all the tests. CT Scans, extensive blood work, MRIs… everything at our disposal. As far as we can tell, Erica is fine. She has suffered a head trauma, yes, but the tests show no permanent damage. She should wake up at any time now."

"Then why hasn't she?" Zack insists.

Maria sighs and fumbles with her stethoscope. "I don't know, Zack. People suffer comas for a variety of reasons and we just cannot explain all the reasons sometimes. All I can tell you is this; Erica's brain shows a concussion, but no permanent injury. No injury that would keep her from waking up right now."

"Maria, you know I respect you and all the staff here at PVH, but Erica is not, Sleeping Beauty, who is waiting for a magic kiss for her wake up call!" Zack sarcastically speaks.

Jack interrupts him and continues, "Erica isn't just catching up on some extra rest. We need her to wake up now!"

Maria's voice rises with frustration that she has no definitive answers for the anxious family, and says, "And that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you all. Erica should be awake now. She should and could wake up at any moment. We are doctors here, not God. We don't have all the answers. All we can do now is, wait. I assure you she is in no harm's way and apparently just needs some more time to heal from her trauma."

"Thank you, Maria. I'm sorry if we sound like we are attacking you." Bianca interjects. "We just don't understand why this is happening."

"And neither do I, Bianca. I have seen many cases like this, in my practice, and I can tell you that it is much more common then most people realize. It does happen all the time."

Kendall reaches over to put an arm around Bianca as Zack hands her his silk handkerchief and says, "Thank you, Dr. Santos. We do appreciate you speaking with us today. We'll just wait then. It is just like Erica to keep an audience waiting too isn't it?"

The group relaxes and they all give a small laugh.

Jack speaks up, "Yes. That is true Erica Kane style alright. Always has to make sure everyone is on the edge of their seats before she makes her grand entrance."

Maria smiles and assures the group with her words, "She could be waking up, right now, as we speak."

"Thank you, for your time, Maria." Zack responds. "However, if she wakes up in the next hour, she'll have to wait for her audience this time, as we have a funeral to attend today."

"Yes. You are right. We do." Bianca says with sorrow in her voice.

"Okay. I'll keep you all updated, and as soon as there is any change, I'll call one of you right away." Maria says as she exits the room, pulling her lab coat back over her shoulders and positioning her stethoscope around her neck. As she walks into the hall, with the family following, she hugs Jack and says, "Please, give my deepest condolences to the Hubbards? I'm not going to be able to make it to the funeral."

* * *

><p>A funeral for one of Pine Valley's Finest. A former officer of the Pine Valley Police Department and member of the Langview Police Department, the two small neighboring cities join their hearts to honor one of their own beloved heroes.<p>

The streets are closed off to make way for the huge funeral procession. Businesses voluntarily closed; children, holding their handmade posters proclaiming their deep gratitude and sadness, were let out of school and gathered together with the rest of the two cities' residences, most all holding and gently waving small American flags, as they line the sidewalks down the procession path. Soldiers, many former POW's and wounded warriors, stand along side of motorcycle groups as they take part in the parade procession in their own ways to honor this great fallen officer. 

* * *

><p>Entering into the funeral chapel the family members and friends of Natalia, blindly find their places on the cold pews. A large church chapel, adjoining the funeral home, beautifully decorated with stained glass windows that allow tiny amounts of sunshine to filter inside in rainbow colors. A place that is never the site for happy occasions. Occasions like; weddings, baby dedications, revival meetings, christenings, Sunday morning services or Wednesday night potlucks, but a place that is home to only sadness, tears and grief.<p>

They make their way up the single long aisle bordered by rows of wooden pews and take their seats. At the front of the church, decorated with bundles of flower arrangements, is a long step up to the main platform. On the platform is a large wooden podium next to a permanent structure, holding a casket blanketed with a colorful, almost quilt-like, arrangement of fresh flowers.

On the Chapel's front wall, hangs a large wooden cross centered between two beautiful and skillfully crafted windows. One window with a design showing Christ's crucifixion and the other showing Christ's empty tome – with a large stone rolled away from its entrance.

Beautiful mosaics; bits of colored glass made into windows by some great artist's skillful hands. Centered above the cross is a huge window separated into several pictures. The center picture showing a depiction of Christ hanging on a large cross and a single lamb, in the top of the great window, is nearly touching the peak of the chapel's ceiling. Pictures place there to give comfort to those sitting in the pews. To give them some glimpse of better days ahead, for those gone on before.

* * *

><p>Numbness. A feeling Brot wholeheartedly embraced as he sat in the pew and watched, emotionless, as Natalia's funeral was carried out. The Pastor was saying something, probably something nice about Natalia, but Brot didn't pay attention as his words seemed muffled and distant.<p>

How could this man stand up there and talk about Natalia? He didn't know her. No one knew her like he did. She was beautiful, strong, the kindest soul in existence. And she was gone.

Right now, he was so thankful for the numbness. It was keeping the pain secured away, where it belonged. Everything felt muffled and distant. Just flowing along, with no real purpose. Nothing mattered. Nothing at all.

The only thing that did matter, the thing his world was currently gravitating around, was that casket. That meaningless box that they had put the most priceless jewel in creation inside of. Part of him wanted to run. To run away. To run to her. To pull her out of the box and hold her. Hold her until she came back to him.

Damn, David. Damn him. He brought so many back. Why did he have to stop, right when he was needed most? Why the hell did Jesse have to stop him? Couldn't he have waited? Couldn't Jesse, somehow, have predicted the shooting?

'Why didn't I?' Brot questioned himself, 'I should have known. I'm a cop! A soldier! Who else could have seen the signs, better then me? Oh, Natalia. This is all my fault! I'm so sorry, Baby.'

The pain began to creep up his spine and tears stood in his eyes, as his mind wandered, but he instantly shut the emotions down. Forced them away and welcomed the numbness once again.

His eyes were completely locked on the casket where his love laid.

How could this have happened?

God, he missed her. He so badly wanted to go to her. But she didn't want him to, not yet. So he would live on. Continue, although he didn't know how. Trudge on through life, he supposed.

Now Jesse was at the podium. Saying something Brot still couldn't hear. Or didn't want to hear. He just wanted the whole world to close down. To stop.

He missed the war. War never changes. He knew who his enemies were, he knew who his friends were. He had training, a gun, armor. And if you failed, there was only death. Brief pain, then blackness. Soothing, soothing blackness. Everything was so much simpler then.

He could take any physical pain. He would trade everything, just to have a physical obstacle, right now, rather then this. This... this was unbearable. This psychological warfare. Mental battles.

And the comforting numbness.

Although the numbness kept away the internal pain, it made him feel heavy. It weighed him down, closed around his lungs and made it difficult to breath. But it was a good trade off, much better then being eaten at, from the inside, out.

'Oh, Natalia. Why can't I be with you?' It was a prayer, more then a question. He wanted that soothing blackness.


	25. Chapter 25

Opal walks into the plush dinning room of the Valley Inn. Locating Krystal sitting at a corner table, eating a late lunch alone, she quickly pulls up a chair and sits down.

"Oh, Krystal, honey, I'm so glad that I've found you. You left the funeral so fast, before I'd a chance to catch you, I lost you in traffic."

Krystal surprised at Opal's words says, "What is it, Opal. Is everything okay, with the girls?"

"Oh, yes. They're fine. I have a question for you."

"I'm listening."

"Well, now you knows I've just reopened the Glamorama."

"Yes, Opal. Tad told me all about that. But, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to work for me?"

"Opal, I'd love to help you out, but I don't have time for anything more right now. Between the Café and the kids, not to mention that I still help out Caleb or Jack with their work once in awhile."

"Yeah, that's okay. I thought you might say that. I got me and the girls all tucked in tight over at Ruth and Joe's place now. I told them you were over here, but that they'd not need to worry one bit as you'd be back and forth between here and there all the time.

"Thank you, Opal."

"Oh, you're welcome. I'd better get going now. Ruthie must have dinner on the stove and I promised her that I'd be there to help eat it."

Opal pats Krystal's hand from across the table as she gathers her purse and leaves.

* * *

><p>"Jesse? What in the world are you doing here?" Derrick asks as Jesse enters the front doors of the police station.<p>

"I work here." Jesse responds as his office door closes behind him.

Derrick opening the door – that nearly shut in his face – says, "What I mean is; you don't need to be here today. You should be home with your family. I can handle anything that comes up here."

"My family has their own jobs to go to today and I've work to do here." Jesse's face softening to his old friend as he continues, "Thank you, Derrick. I do appreciate your concern, but really, I've no tears left. I just need work. To solve this case. What have you got so far – anything new?"

"We received the bullets back from ballistics. The news is good." Derrick answers.

Jesse's interests peeked, he quickly turns his attention from the papers on his desk to Derrick. "Yeah? What did they come up with?"

"Forensics confirms all three bullets came from a single gun." Derrick begins.

"So that means a single shooter." Jesse interrupts.

"Yes. Bad news is, we've had the house gone over, but there are just too many fingerprints – too many invited quests inside the house that night, not to mention all the staff, the family members and the fact that, up until the day before the party, the place was crawling with movers as the family had intended to move out of the property."

"But, did you look for any, unidentified prints?"

"Jesse, it would do us no good. We cannot fingerprint the entire city. Also, we have too many party guests who've never been printed and we'd need a warrant to get those prints. It is too wide of a scope to try to cover and it would probably lead us to a dead end, if we did."

"Yes. I suppose your right, Derrick. What else do you have from forensics?"

"We have tracked the bullets' trajectory." Derrick starts.

Jesse sits quietly waiting for Derrick's explanation, but after a moment of silence, he looses patience and says, "Yeah, and? What about it?"

"Well, Jesse, this is the wild part of this entire case."

"What, Derrick, what? Please, just get on with it?"

"Well, it is as if the shooter would have to be either standing right in plain sight, while the shooting occurred – which is impossible as nobody saw anyone else with a weapon – or…" Derrick hesitates.

"Or what, Derrick?"

"Or we have a seemingly invisible shooter. Someone who was there to do the job, but seen by not one person."

"Derrick, make sense man. How can that be?"

Derrick moves across to the left side of Jesse's office. He pulls a cord hanging from a large hanging map board near the top of the wall. On that map is a diagram of the enter Chandler ballroom, where the shootings took place. Taking a red marker from the desk he places three large X's on the three spots where each victim was shot and fell. He then begins to tack up name tags of each person present, at the time of the shooting, showing were each one was standing. Every person is accounted for, from guests to servants. He then takes three strings, each of varying lengths, from the desk's top drawer. He puts a knot in one end, tying all three ends together. He then attaches a single tack through that knot and one tack on each end of the three remaining ends.

"I see what your doing here, Derrick. This is good investigative work, but where are you going with it?" Jesse asks.

"Just bare with me. It will all make sense to you, in a minute."

Derrick then places one tack, with its attached string to each of the red Xs on the map. He then tells Jesse as he demonstrates. "This is the location of each of our victims. Now, providing that the shooter didn't run about the room – the bullet's trajectory and timing between each gunshot, tells us that the shooter was in a stationary position when each shot was fired."

"I'm trying hard to follow you here, Derrick."

Derrick motions a stop signal with the palm at his hand to Jesse and continues, "Okay, Boss, this is the angle of the bullets to our three victims." Pulling the knotted end of the string holding all three strings into one tack, Derrick, continues to explain. "And from that trajectory, it would show our shooter standing right about here." Derrick pushes the tack into a spot up against the ballroom's wall with all three strings stretched tight connected to the tacks pushed into the map showing the location of the three victims.

Jesse stands quiet for a long moment, carefully studying the map. He puts his hand to his chin and pursing his lips his eyebrows scowl and his eyes narrow, deep in thought over what Derrick has just demonstrated to him. Both men stand in silence and study the map together. It is clear that these to hardened Detectives, with over 20 years of police work between then, are baffled, confused and stumped by what they see in front of them.

Jesse slowly sits in the desk's chair, resting his elbows on the desk top, he puts his hands to his face in almost a prayer position. His mouth covered by his hands, he is deep in thought as his eyes are locked onto the map in front of him. Then he speaks, "Are we certain that there were only three shots?"

"Yes. Only three. We checked the entire house for holes in the walls, ceilings, carpets, everywhere. Also every single witness claimed that they only heard three shots. No more."

"Okay, Derrick. Who are those witnesses who are standing closes to that 'shooter tack' and string?"

"That would have been; Adam, Brook and various servants."

"Servants. Interesting."

"Why? What are you thinking, Chief?"

"Nothing, just yet. Have all the servants – who were at the party – been questioned?"

"Yes."

"What about staff members who were not at the party?" Jesse asks.

"What do you mean? Like the gardeners, grounds keepers, guards at the gates, parking valets?"

"Yes. All the Chandler Estate Staff Members. Have they all been interviewed?"

"I believe so, yes." Derrick responds as he shuffles though papers of detective's notes.

"Do you have a character by with the first name of: Mookie?" Jesse asks.

"Mookie? What the hell kind of name is that?" Derrick asks puzzled.

"One you wouldn't forget if you'd heard it, right Derrick?"

"Exactly. No, I'm sure we don't have anyone by that name. Is this "Mookie" person on the Chandler staff list?" Derrick asks as he continues to thumb through the papers.

"He should have been. Let's find out." Jesse says as he grabs his jacket and heads out his office door.

Derrick remaining seated calls after him, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll call you if I need you. I've a trail I'm going to follow first." Jesse says as the main doors of the police station close behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

At the Valley Inn, Krystal finishes her meal and exits the dinning room. She starts up the grand staircase to her room for the evening, but seeing an inviting corner with an overstuffed chair near the large rock fireplace, she pulls a book from her bag and makes her way to the quiet lounge. Soft music plays as the firelight and a small lamp on the table next to her illuminates her book.

Just then someone walks up next to her and says, "Can I get you anything from the bar, Ma'am?"

She looks up from her book and sees Jackson standing next to her smiling.

A surprised smile takes over her face and she responds, "Yes, tea with lemon, please?"

Jack wondering if there is enough light in the room for her to recognize him says, "Krystal? It's me, Jackson."

She doesn't look up, but simply turns the page on her book says, "Yes. If you're waiting for a tip, you'll have to bring the tea first." As she closes her book, looks up to him and laughs. "You working as a waiter now? You should ask for a different uniform. That handsome suit won't last one night in the kitchen." She finishes with a chuckle.

Jack laughs with her and then says, "When I first saw you sitting here, I thought maybe you were with someone. But, seeing you reading now, I'm just wondering what you're doing here at this hour?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Krystal asks.

"Hear about what?" Jack responds as he positions himself in the matching chair opposite her.

"Tad and Dixie, were just got married, again. They didn't make a big deal of it as they didn't want to put the Hubbards in an awkward situation – you know with the funeral and all – so they just had a quiet ceremony at the court house."

"Oh, that. Yes. I heard. I'm so very happy for the both of them."

"So, that is why I am here at the Valley Inn. So that they could have the house alone, since they're not going on an official honeymoon for awhile – they want to wait until things settle down in town first." Krystal puts her book in her bag and looks up at Jack.

"Also, I've been planning for quite a while now to get my own place, since Dixie returned home. I spoke with Tad about it before, when he and Cara where married, but now seems like as good of time as any other."

Krystal breaking from the conversation's topic says, "Oh, Jack? I meant to ask. How is Erica? Any news? Bianca told Marissa and I, what Maria said in the meeting. Has there been any change since then?"

"No. Nothing yet." Jack says with exhaustion over the thought.

"I am so sorry Jack. I know you love her very much."

"Yes, well, sometimes love is not enough to keep two people together." Jack says while pulling at a loose string in the arm of the overstuffed chair he is stilling in.

"Well, I don't know about that. Just look at Tad and Dixie. Even death couldn't keep them apart." Krystal responds with questioning eyes.

* * *

><p>Jesse entering the front door of his apartment, sees Maya folding laundry on the sofa. He sets his keys on the table and makes his way to her, "Maya, you're just who I am looking for."<p>

Angie entering, from another room, says, "Why? What's wrong, Jesse."

Jesse reaching out to give Angie a greeting kiss says, "I need to know where Mookie is?"

"Mookie?" Both women look to him with confusion.

"Yes. Mookie." Jesse demands.

"Oh, Jesse, why do you need to find him? Angie protests. "That boy is nothing but trouble. The last thing Maya needs, is him around here."

Jesse motioning Angie to sit in the chair next to him continues, "No. I mean, yes. He is trouble and no we don't want him around here, but I think he might be a key lead in the Chandler party shooting."

Maya's attention immediately moved from her folding, freezes her motions and locks her eyes on Jesse and says, "Oh, no. Mr. Hubbard. Mookie would never do something like that. I'm sure of it."

"Jesse?" Angie almost whispers.

"Now, wait a minute." Jesse tries to calm the mood. "I didn't say he caused the shooting, but I think he might be a key lead to who did. That's all."

The two women relax as Jesse continues, "So do you know where he is? Do you know how to locate him? Family? Friends? A city, Maya? Anything?"

Maya's face turns nearly sheet white and she looks as though she might begin to tremble. "Mookie cannot come back here, Mr. Hubbard." Tears spring up in her eyes as she holds a small stuffed toy. "Lucy would never be safe, if he knew about her. He would never leave us alone, if he knew!"

"Oh, Jesse?" Angie protests as she quickly moves to comfort Maya.

"No, Maya. He doesn't need to know anything about Lucy." Jesse insists. "In fact, he won't know that you helped me locate him."

"No, no. I can't!" Maya begins to sob into Angie's shoulder as Angie tries to comfort her.

Angie looking with pleading eyes for Jesse to stop his questions says, "Jesse, please?"

Jesse gets up from his sitting position on the sofa and says, "Okay, Maya. It's okay." He then begins to pace the floor of the apartment, like a caged animal. An idea comes to him and he says, "Hey, we've all talked about how small this apartment is, right?"

The two women look at him with surprised faces. "Yes." Angie agrees.

Maya wipes her tears, confusion covers her face and says, "I don't understand."

"Then let's move. If me just mentioning Mookie's name is this upsetting – and you are that afraid of him finding you and finding out about Lucy – then let's move."

"Move?" Angie says with confusion. "Jesse, where to?"

"Just across town somewhere. Somewhere that Mookie will never find us. Maybe into a house with a big backyard?"

Maya smiles and wipes her face, "With room for a swing set and a sandbox?

"Yes. Lots of room for Lucy. Maybe even room for a pony." Jesse laughs.

"Oh, Jesse, that's a wonderful idea." Angie hugs him. "Let's do it right away. Maybe we could get a place near PVU?"

"I'll contact a realtor first thing tomorrow." Jesse responds. "And we'll make certain, to get a place with a good security system too."

Maya smiles in relief. After a moment of contemplation, she says, "Mookie has an extensive criminal record. I know where his mother lives. He stays with her sometimes. Will that help you locate some information on him?"

Jesse excited at her compliance rushes to her side and giving her a hug says, "Yes. That would be a great help. Thank you, Maya, thank you. I promise you, he'll never be in contact with you and never know about Lucy, ever! I'll personally see to that!"

* * *

><p>"Krystal, do you remember what happened just before the party? Do you remember that Erica and I had just broken up?"<p>

"Well, yes, but then she showed up at the party? You and she went off to talk and I just assumed -"

Jack interrupting says, "And that talk only further confirmed, to me, that we should be separated."

"What? Now I'm confused, Jack."

"Remember, just before the shooting, how I was leaving the mansion and she was asking me not to leave – quite boldly too - in front of the entire room full of party guests?"

"Well of course, how could I forget? I don't think anyone will ever forget that show. But I thought that was just another one of your lover's spats with her?" Krystal asks with much confusion.

"Yeah. A spat alright." Jack says with a large sigh. "Another exhausting, ring-around-the-Jackson game. The very last for me, that's for certain." Jack says with an elevation in his voice. "Erica made it perfectly clear to me, that night, that she and I, we're finished."

"But, why, Jack? I thought you two were making wedding plans."

"So did I. That is until she made it very clear to me that, that was not what she wanted."

"What? Erica finished with _you_? I'm sorry, but I really don't understand or believe, that statement?"

"You know how she was making plans to go to Hollywood and write her book and star in the film – about her life story – that, Kit, promised her?" Jack asks.

"Yes, but why couldn't she do with you? I don't understand?"

"Exactly, what I asked her. I don't understand it either, Krystal."

"And? And what did she say?"

"She said that she didn't want to marry me. She said that she was going to Hollywood and that she wasn't going to marry me just to prove her love to me."

"Prove her love? What does that mean? You asked her to marry you to prove a point?"

"No! Hell no!"

"Well, I mean seriously, it isn't like you haven't been dragged through every mud puddle drama of her life for the last 25 years. I would think if you were demanding a marriage it would have happened long ago. I mean, I thought she wanted to marry you?"

"Yes. So did I? That is just it." Jack continues, "I told her that I wasn't going to wait another 20+ years for her to make time for us. I'm not going to put my life on hold any longer, waiting for her to figure out if I was a priority to her or not. I understand that she has dreams and plans for her life, but I have dreams and plans too."

He finishes slowly with a marked sense of grief and a change in the tone of his voice. "Her plans just don't line up with mine any longer. So we finally put an end to it. Finally ended both of our misery. I can no longer be with her."

"But, Jack, Erica was running after you – just before the shooting – she was begging you not to go? Maybe she realized how serious you were, about the marriage, and she was going to marry you after all?"

"But that is just it, isn't it? I don't want her to marry me just to hold me. If she and I, have to play ring-around-the-Jack every other week? Why do I want that kind of game playing relationship? I don't have to be number one all the time, but I'd at least like to be in the top ten! Hell, Krystal, with all the drama in her life, most days I don't even know where she is and where I am in her line up call. When my number comes up, she is sure to ring my bell but, this is the thing, I don't want to be on her leash any longer! I have dreams and plans of my own too. And they involve loving someone who loves me as much as I love them. Someone that puts me at a higher priority, in their lives, then some business call or the latest fashions from Paris." Jack, now angry finishes his vent and with exhaustion, falls back against the chair.


	27. Chapter 27

Krystal looking at Jack with wide eyes and amazement that he is finally finished with the destructive relationship says, "I'm so sorry, Jack. I know you tried so hard to make it work."

As Jackson and Krystal sit across from each other, she reaches across and rests her hand on his knee, and says, "Some part of you probably always will love some part of her, Jack. Believe it or not, there are times when I still love Adam."

"Adam Chandler?" Jack looks surprised at her and smiles wide.

Krystal sits back in her chair and gives a playful laugh, "Yes. Jackson. Adam Chandler. We do have a history together. We were very much in love, at one time. There are parts of my heart that will always belong to him and, also parts that will always belong to Tad and even David too. The thing is, I just never can imagine anything romantic with either of them ever again. Just like you and Erica now."

"Yes. I know you're right, Krystal."

"The pain will ease and get easier. You know that?" Krystal tries to reassure him.

"Yes. This is not my first rodeo." Jack chuckles. "I know I'll get past her… again. The sooner, this time, the better. However, I do wish her well."

"Of course, you do. We all do. I never would want anything to happen to Tad or Adam or David either – well, maybe David -" They both laugh out loud. "—but, seriously, Jack. Sometimes people just cannot live, or love, together any longer. Sometimes people just grow in different directions is all. No foul, no points."

"Yes. It truly is over between us. We just finally figured it out. We are both heading in different directions with our lives now – or maybe we always were. As soon as she gets out of the hospital, I'm sure she'll be off to Hollywood with Kit to meet with her screen writer. Truthfully, I look forward to that, to her leaving town and putting some miles between us. Erica and I tried for too long and we just ran that relationship to its end. I am still very angry with her, but thankfully we ended it before we ended up hating each other. Hopefully, there will still be friendship someplace, when the ashes have burned down and settled?"

"I'm sure there will be, Jack. The shooting might have changed things for her though?"

"Oh, no. If anything this will make her ever more determined to 'write her own ending' and play the role in her own life now! Nothing like a brush with death to make a person ever more determined to have it all their own way. Especially, Erica." Jack's disappointment masked with a small chuckle. "You know, in the last few days, I've spent a lot of time thinking about my life with Erica. And this is what I've discovered. The real truth is this; Erica is never completely accessible to anyone, especially to any man. It makes her feel too vulnerable. She has to be in control of every situation at all times. Even when she does allow herself to become vulnerable, she still is in complete control of the situation. Whether it is in business or in bed. Erica Kane is the boss always! Don't misunderstand me, Krystal. I'm not saying that I need to be the boss, I just would like to be in the room when the decisions, for my life, are being made is all."

"Jack, you don't need to explain yourself to me. We've been through all this before, you and I. Remember when Erica was kidnapped and we all thought she had run out on your marriage? I do understand." Krystal tosses her head and rolls her eyes as she continues. "Oh, believe me, Jackson, I understand."

Jack holds Krystal's hand that rests on his knee and says, "Yes. We've been through all of this before haven't we? I'm sorry for how that went down, back then, Krystal."

"Forget it. I have." Krystal gently pulls her hand away and brushes back the hair from her face. "You know, Jack, the shooting has made a lot of people search themselves. When I saw Marissa bleeding – at that party -" Krystal quickly catches a stream of tears that immediately run down her cheeks as Jack hands her his handkerchief. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry. It's just, when I thought she was dying…" She pauses and gathers strength to continue speaking. "I was scared, Jack. Really scared!"

"I know. I'm so sorry, Krystal. When I heard the gunshots and raced back into the room, the first thing I saw was Erica bleeding on the floor, Opal hysterical and, truthfully, my mind saw nothing else. I didn't even know anyone else had been shot until much later."

"I understand, Jack." Krystal returns her hand to his and continues, "What I am trying to say to you is, that the shooting has made me do some thinking too. Jack, do you remember why I quit working at your office, on a daily basis?"

"I do." Jack hangs is head with a bit of shame. "I am sorry for that too. I wish you would come back to me – to work with me."

Krystal continues, "When Marissa was shot, and then I heard that Natalia had died. I started thinking about how short life is. How fragile it is. How much time people waste. And then when Tad and Dixie got married, they reminded me how second chances are a very rare thing. How people spend too much time fussin' over silly things and allowing love – and second chances – to slip through their fingers."

Jack looks into Krystal's eyes and asks, "Do you think, we – you and I – have a second chance?"

Krystal chuckles and says, "I don't think we had a first chance, Jack. Not with Erica around."

She sees the seriousness, of his question, in his face and says, "Jack, I think it is time for some real honesty between you and I." She then takes a hold of both of Jack's hands, resting them on her knees between the two chairs. "Jackson, I think I've been in love with you for a very long time, but I could never allow myself to really feel for you since you were completely committed to Erica."

Jack starts to speak, but Krystal refuses him by putting her hand over his mouth, "Please, let me finish, Jack? If you don't allow me to, I don't think I'll ever be able to say it."

Jack gives a nod in the affirmative and she continues. "You see, Jack, as you so eloquently said it earlier, 'this is not my first rodeo' either. I've been with men who were never loyal. That is one of the things about you that I love the most. You're one of those truly rare, loyal guys. You are committed no matter how miserable it makes you."

Jack, now, feeling uncomfortable as he is unsure if she has complimented him or not, gives her a puzzled look, as she continues. "What I mean, Jack, is you're just the kind of guy that most women want."

Jack gives a wild smile and a playful bounce of his eyebrows in a true playboy fashion as she smirks at him, tries to remain serious and continues. "Jack? The fact that you always stuck with Erica, no matter how many times she forced you to play, 'ring-around-the-jack', as you call it, is what I've always admired about you the most."

Jack forcing her to stop speaking by placing his hand over her mouth interrupts her and says, "Okay, Krystal. Now it is my turn to talk." He demands.

"I was always completely committed to Erica. That is why I could never allow myself to admit my feelings for you. I've always felt very close to you. I've always been extremely, attracted to your goodness, your sense of family and honesty. Even when Erica tried to demand that I not work with you, I always knew that she and I were not threatened by you because of your sense of fair play. Your friendship has always been very dear to me. I guess I always knew that Erica and I, were doomed. That we'd end eventually. Maybe deep down my heart was already looking for a new love to ease the fall – in you – but, my mind would not allow me to give up on what I thought could be – prayed could be – with Erica. I thought that I could change her. That I would be the one man, in the long line of Erica's husbands and lovers, who could make her stay in our relationship. I'm sure that I love you too, Krystal, but I'm not sure that it would work with us either. I'm just not sure of anything anymore."

"I'm not sure of that either, Jack. That is just what I am saying too."

* * *

><p>On a beautiful fall morning, in Paris; Annie and JR, make their way down the busy sidewalks, stopping occasionally for a coffee, a pastry and a stiff drink for JR.<p>

"JR, let's go now. You've already had two drinks here, let's go over to that shop across the street. I see a fantastic hat in the window, that I just have to try on."

"Annie, I'm tired of all this shopping. I don't even know why I agreed to come with you today. Enough of the walking already. Let's get a taxi."

"A taxi? Just to cross the street?" Annie chuckles.

"Not just to cross the street, but to carry all these bags too. You know good and well that once we get to that shop, you'll decide we need to check out the next ten more as well, and before I know it, I've carried this new wardrobe another mile or two." JR complains. "I'm getting a cab. You go across the street and I'll be waiting here for you, with a cab."

"Oh no, JR, please? I want you to see me try on the hats. I don't know what I'll like without your opinions."

"Forget it, Annie. Ask those fancy fashion designer sales clerks. That's what they're there for. I'm staying right here."

"But, JR? What if I get something you hate?"

"Then we'll throw it away – give it to the hotel staff – I don't care. I'm done for the day. Why in the world do women like to shop anyhow? I never shop for my own clothes. I just call my tailor and he comes to me. That reminds me, I need to find myself a new tailor. I wonder if the hotel has someone they trust?"

"Okay, you poor baby. I know you're tried. You stay here," Annie now standing bends down to JR's sitting position in the café chair, kisses him on the cheek and continues, "I'll go across the street and be back in a minute."

"Fine. Thank you." JR says as he continues to drink his whiskey and pick at his pastry.

Annie makes her way across the busy Parisian street, stops at the hat shop's entrance, turns and waves at JR, blows him a kiss and enters the shop.

JR waves back at her, with little interest and says, quietly to himself, "Yeah, yeah… you go spend more money." He then motions to the café's waiter and speaking in French he says, "Hail me a cab, please?"

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir." The waiter responds, however, somewhere in the translation the waiter misunderstands JR's request and the taxi he calls over is not a car and driver but, rather a large open air carriage with horse and driver.

The driver directs the horse and carriage to the curb. JR stares for a moment and looking to the waiter in confusion, he thinks for a moment and says, "Yeah, okay. Thanks." He then walks over and tells the carriage driver, "I want you to come over here, to my table," he motions back to the sidewalk café's table, pulls several bills from his pocket and begins to count them into the driver's hand, "I want you to load all those packages into your carriage and then wait right here while I finish my drink and my girl – er a - my wife, finishes with her shopping."

"Yes, Sir." The driver says – in perfect English - as he begins to climb from his seat, rests his horse's reigns and makes his way to JR's café table.

JR sits back at his table, pulls another long drink from his glass, breathes a long sigh, stretches his arms to rest his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair he says to himself, "Yeah, this is the life, JR. This was all well worth the effort."

Just then he hears Annie calling to him from across the street, "JR? What about this one?"

Annie is now standing outside the hat shop's front door, with a sales clerk by her side. Perched on her head is a, 'Grace Keiko - Satin Bow Fascinator'. A beautifully classic, royal-purple in color, fascinator hat. Made from satin material, with a large bow and ribbon. It has an elastic string and a satin headband holding it to one side of her head.

"Do you like it?" She calls excitedly across the busy street to him.

JR simply gives a wave of his hand and a nod of approval to her.

"Wait, wait. I've another." She quickly turns to the shop clerk and removing the fascinator hat, she retrieves from the clerk's hands a, 'San Diego Polina - Herringbone Button Cap'. A classic French beret cap. It is grey in color, made from a warm wool fabric, in a herringbone pattern. It has a three button adornment on one side. Annie, who is always in fashion, the Polina is a great choice, making this hat perfect for an autumn night or a winter's day.

"What do you think?" She calls to JR.

This hat, making her look 'very classically French' he gives her a smile and says, "Now, that one, I like."

"Good." She says as she turns to the clerk, removing the hat, "I'll take all both of these then." Turning back to JR she calls to him, "I'll be right over. I see another shop down the street here, first."

"Okay. Take your time." JR responds as lights up a large cigar.


	28. Chapter 28

Krystal continues, "We know we are great friends, Jack, but could we be friends and lovers too? I don't know."

"Let's just move slow then? Let's stick with friendship. Let's play it safe, for now?" Jack asks as he gently strokes her cheek with one hand.

"Yes. Let's just stick with friendship for now." Krystal says as she takes hold of his hand and gently kisses his fingers.

Jack clears his throat and sits back in his chair, changing the subject he asks, "So, you and the girls have taken a room here?"

"Yes, but only me. Just temporarily so I can be close to the café as well as Ruth and Joe's place. They took the girls for the week, along with Opal -"

"Opal? Ruth moved Opal in?" Jack asks surprised.

"Yeah. Can you believe that? So far there seems to be no storms brewing. Once I find a house, big enough for all of us, they'll all move in with me." Krystal responds.

"Dixie doesn't have an issue with you taking Kathy?"

"Well, of course, but she also understands that Kathy knows me as her mother more then she does Dixie. We'll get a house as close to Tad's place as we can. That way the girls can go back and forth with ease. I love that neighborhood and all the girls' friends are right there too."

Jack responds, "That would be the ideal situation alright. In fact, I've a client who owns the house right next door to Tad's."

Krystal curious by Jackson's comment, sits forward in her chair and looking intently at him says, "You mean the Kimble house?"

"Yes. John Kimble. He is a client of mine."

"I had no idea that you knew John."

"We've known each other for years. Did you know that his company is transferring him out of state next month?" Jack asks.

A large smile covers Krystal's face as excited possibilities rush through her mind. "Jackson? Are you serious? Tell me you're not playing with me! Does he want to sale or rent the place out?"

Jack breathes a sigh and shaking his head he says, "I am serious, Krystal. I've no idea what he wants to do with the house. All I know is that he was telling me about his upcoming move, just last week."

"Do you have his number, Jack? Could you ask him for me? Or if you give me his number?"

"I have an appointment with him tomorrow, I'll ask him then." Jack tells her, "But, even if he did want to turn the house over to you, the place won't be available for at least another month."

"A month here isn't a problem. Jackson, if I could get that house, right next door to Dixie and Tad, it would be perfect for the girls. They'd have all their parents and Opal just across the fence." Her thoughts wander off with the possibilities. "In fact, we could put a gate in the side fence so that everyone could come and go with ease. It would be so perfect, Jack." Krystal excitedly leaps up and kisses Jack on the cheek. "Please, let me know as soon as you talk with Mr. Kimble? I'll be waiting anxiously for your call. I've got to get some sleep now."

"Good night, Jack. I look forward to any news about the Kimble house. If he wants to sale or rent, please, tell him that I'm very interested?" Krystal gathering up her book and purse, finishes off the last drop of tea, sets the cup down on the table and turns to make her way out of the lounge and to the large staircase, heading to her room.

* * *

><p>Jack following behind her says, "Wait a minute. I'll walk with you." As he directs her to the elevator.<p>

The elevator stopping on the third floor, Jack asks her, "Which room are you in?"

Looking at her key in her opened hand, holding it so that both of them can see the room number, she says, "310."

"Really? 310? I'm in 312. Looks like we're neighbors." Jack smiles and jokingly says, "We could put a door in the side wall so that we could come and go with ease."

"Very funny, Jackson." Krystal laughs as they couple continue down the hallway.

Reaching her room, Jack takes her key from her hand and says, "How about I open the door for you, this time?" As he laughs and turns the key in the lock.

Taking her key from him she says, "Thank you. I'll see you for breakfast?"

"I'd like that." He responds as he quickly closes the gap between then and gives her a slight peck on the mouth.

A rush of heat and unleashed passion pulses through her as his kiss surprises her. With no time to return his kiss before he moves away from her, she looks at him for a long moment and says, "Good night, Jack."

He responds, "Good night, Krystal." As he walks to the door next to her's and turns the key in the lock, entering his own room.

* * *

><p>Krystal makes her way into her room. Seeing her suitcases sitting in the bedroom of the large suite, she pulls one onto the nearby sofa. She moves to the nightstand and tunes the radio to soft piano music. Opening it she retrieves a; floor-length, deep, mid-night blue, silk nightgown and puts it on. She combs out her hair and unpacks her cosmetic bag onto the bathroom's vanity.<p>

She walks across the bedroom and opens the large, heavy curtains that cover the windows. Standing at the three-story window – the darkness of the room preventing her from being seen by those outside – she stares out at the city's lights. She opens the sliding glass doors, which lead to an inviting and private balcony, and a warm gentle breeze catches her hair and gown causing them to dance in the dark night air. The heavy curtains do not move as she steps out onto the balcony, rests her arms on the waist high rail and looks out at the few stars visible beyond the city lights.

Just then she hears a knock at the door. Moving back into the room, and grabbing the matching robe to her gown, she notices that the knock is coming not from the suite's main door, but from a side door along the bedroom's wall. Knowing that must be a door leading to Jack's room she moves to the door and without opening it, she says, "Jackson? Is that you?"

"Yes. I thought since we were neighbors now, we could visit?"

Krystal thinking for a long moment of where it could lead if she opens the door, hesitates and says, "I'm really quite tired, Jack."

Jack standing on the other side of the door waits for a moment and says, "Okay. I understand."

Just then, even surprising herself, she opens the door. Both of them stand quiet in the open doorway, Jack still fully dressed, but has removed his jacket and tie. Both rooms illuminated only by the city's lights coming through the large windows and a orange light coming from a fireplace in Jackson's room. The couple stands and stares at each other for a long moment. Suddenly the wind picks up and blows Krystal's hair and gown wildly; partly separating her robe, showing her body neatly covered by dark blue lace and silk, exposing her long beautiful legs and bare feet.

Jack takes a deep surging breath and speaks, "Can best friends, neighbors, have a night cap together?" As he lifts his arms revealing a decanter and two small brandy glasses in his hands.

Krystal's heart beats so loud that she wonders if he can hear it too, and speaks, "Maybe? Can friends, also be best lovers?"

Jack takes no time to move at her signal. He puts the items in his hands down on a nearby table and takes a single step toward her. With both hands gently clasping the sides of her face he forcefully kisses her. Krystal falling into the passion of the moment releases herself completely to him. Both lovers consumed in the passion driving both of them deeper and deeper into this new found love affair.

Jack takes great care and slow calculated motions as he carefully pulls her silk robe off her, now, bare shoulders. She gently pulls at the opening of his shirt, its buttons release and her hand quickly enters onto his strong and masculine chest. He slides her gown's thin straps off of her shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor. Gently kissing her shoulders he works his way up her neck. Her body grows limp within his powerful arms, as he moves her backwards onto the large bed. The couple, completely conceding to their passions, continue exploring each other's bodies; while the dancing firelight, soft music and the night wind softly bathes their new love in gentle breezes and soft autumn fragrances.


	29. Chapter 29

Morning's earliest light breaks over the horizon, bathing the sleepy town of Pine Valley with warmth, as it slowly melts the dew off the peaceful little town.

Jack and Krystal begin to wake, at The Valley Inn. As soon as their minds remind them of their night of passion, for a split second they both pray that it wasn't only a dream. As they each sense the presence of the other, in the bed next to them, instantly without barely opening their eyes they cling to each other and resume the events that they began the night before.

* * *

><p>David and Cara move about their new luxury apartment, overlooking the river – having just moved into it the day before, they stumble over boxes and items that they've not yet found a place for - as they search for towels and other linens to take their morning showers with.<p>

David setting up the coffee maker asks, "Where are the coffee filters?"

"Top right-hand cabinet." Cara calls to him from the other room.

"Found them. Thanks."

Cara entering the large and bright kitchen asks, "Did you pick up creamer, on your way home, last night." As she opens the refrigerator to look inside.

"Yes, I did." David responds as he comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck, as she continues to look in the refrigerator.

She arches her neck back, leaning into his kisses. Reaching her right arm up and placing her hand at the back of his neck, she pulls him down, turns her head and kisses his mouth. Then she says, "Okay, if we're going to be at the hospital in time for Marissa's discharge, we've got to stop this and get going."

David gives a protesting moan and releasing his grasp of her says, "Alright, I know your right. However, I want your promise that we'll meet back here for dinner? No more late nights at the hospital?"

"I'll do my best. You know, there is no other place that I'd rather be, then right here with you." Cara says as she pours cream into her waiting cup.

"And I with you too." David says, placing his cup on the countertop next to her's and continues, "While the coffee brews, I've got to hit the shower."

Cara walking down the hallway ahead of him says, "If you hurry, I'll share my towel with you." As she drops her bathrobe and steps into the large glass shower.

David responding, as he turns the coffee pot on to brew, quickly making his way from the kitchen to catch her says, "Now there is an offer, I'll never reject, Doctor."

* * *

><p>Adam and Brooke long awake, the two early risers, meet at the poolside café style table for coffee and their morning newspapers. They greet each other again, and give more good morning kisses filled with passion and devotion, as they sit across from each other, sip their coffee, enjoy the wildlife visitors of such a grand country estate and read the papers.<p>

"Adam. I think I'm going to apply for the editor's position at the Bulletin."

"Brooke? There is no need for you to apply. I'll call Charlie and tell him to give you the job."

"Yes, dear, I know you would - and can do that - but, I don't want the job because you gifted it to me -"

"I thought you loved my gifts?"

"I do dear, but this one I want to get on my own merits. Thank you." Brooke says while patting his hand across the table.

"Okay. Whatever you want then. However, you did promise me a wedding." Adam says looking over the top of his newspaper.

"Well, of course. What makes you say that?" Brooke asks as she looks at him with amazement.

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"Just saying what?" Brook harshly protests.

"Okay, calm down. I'm just saying, that if you start a new job and get all involved with that, then our wedding will be pushed to the back burner, and I don't want to wait any longer, is all?" Adam tries to explain.

Brooke's face relaxing, responds, "Oh, okay." She breathes a small sigh. "You might be right there. So let's get married and then, I'll go to the Bulletin."

"Perfect. And I'll know just what to get you for a wedding gift."

"Adam?" Brooke's voice rising in a cautious tone as she knows all too well his manipulative ways.

* * *

><p>Tad making his way down the house's large staircase, with Dixie ahead of him says, "What would my bride like for breakfast?"<p>

"Oh, well, we've worked up quite an appetite." Dixie says playfully laughing. "How about we go over to Krystal's Café for a hardy meal of biscuits and gravy?"

"That's a great idea, Dix. We could have Mama bring the girls over to meet us there and we could all eat together."

"Wonderful. And since today is Saturday, we could go over to the park with the girls, fly kites and maybe sink some worms too?"

"Worms?" Tad asks curiously.

"Fishing, Tad. We could go fishing."

Tad thinking for a moment says, "Do they allow fishing in the park's lake?"

"Of course, they do. As long as it is catch and release only."

"Okay, you call Opal and I'll make some coffee." Tad responds.

* * *

><p>Scott and Madison wake up in their large bed in the Chandler Mansion's West Wing. Lying in the bed together, Madison resting her head on his chest, she speaks, "Scott? Are you awake?"<p>

"Yes. I just wasn't ready to let this moment pass yet. I'm so enjoying just laying here with you. Feeling you close to me, the smell of your hair, listening to your breathing. I sometimes fear that I'll wake up one day and all of this will only have been a wonderful dream."

Madison stretching her neck, looks up to him and kisses him softly. "I promise you, we're not dreaming. And if we are, please, don't wake me."

Scott returns her kiss and tells her, "You're my greatest dream come true." As he rolls himself over her to continue their dream love affair as the early morning sunlight streams through their large bedroom's balcony windows.

* * *

><p>Marissa up early with the hospital's first shift, makes her way from the shower and rests on the edge of her bed. Her nurse enters the room and speaks, "Good morning. Are you ready to have a new bandage applied?"<p>

"Yes. Whenever you've a moment, I am ready." Marissa responds.

"So you're heading home today? Is there anything you have any questions about?"

"No. I'm so ready to go home. You've all been so wonderful here, but I can hardly wait to get home to my family."

"I understand. Just remember to keep a close eye on this bandage. The wound is healing beautifully, but once your collar bone heals and you start physical therapy – you might feel some pain with those tendons and nerves re-awakening."

"Thank you. I'm sure David will make sure that I do everything according to medical advice." Marissa says with a small chuckle.

"Yes. Dr. Hayward has been very diligent about your care. He loves you very much."

Marissa rolls her eyes and looks away not allowing the nurse to see the unbelief, of David's devotion to her, in her face.

The nurse just finishing up with the new bandage, continues, "Okay, Marissa, you're set to go. Would you like some help with your blouse?"

"No, thank you. I can manage. I appreciate your help."

The nurse gathers up the bedding and says, "You're very welcome and if I don't see you before your discharge, you take care of yourself."

"I'm sure you'll see me around here from time to time, but thank you."

Just then Bianca enters the room and says, "All ready to go home?"

Marissa smiles at her and says, "I'm so ready. Just waiting for the last bit of paperwork now."

Bianca says, "You know David will want to see you before you leave?"

"Yes, I know. He said he'd be here? Maybe he was held up." Marissa looks out the window at the hospital parking lot. "I don't care. I'm leaving as soon as I get the green light. I'm waiting for nobody." She finishes with a laugh.

Another nurse pokes her head back into the room's door and says, "Marissa? The clerk is on her way down the hallway now, with your discharge papers. I'll be right back with a wheelchair for you."

"I don't need a wheelchair!" Marissa calls to her as she moves away.

Bianca responding to Marissa's protest says, "They'll not let you go without one. Hospital policy and all."

"Yeah, I know. Just as long as they let me go." Marissa smiles.

"The kids are so excited. They're home with Winnie waiting for you. They wanted to come, but I told them it would be easier to bring you to them. That way they don't have to sit, wait and be anxious with us. You know, we'll have to pick up your prescriptions too and they'd hate that waiting. So, they agreed to wait at the house."

"I can't wait to see them either." Marissa says as the nurse enters her room with a wheelchair.

"Okay, Marissa, your coach has arrived. Let me help you." The nurse tells her as she raises the chair's foot pedals and makes her way around the bed.


	30. Chapter 30

At Pine Valley Hospital, Marissa preparing to exit the hospital's front doors, sees David and Cara as they come in. David seeing her leaving in a wheelchair with Bianca pushing from behind says, "They discharged you already? I wanted to talk with your doctor first. What did he say about physical therapy?"

"He said that I couldn't start it, until the wound was completely closed. Maybe next week." Marissa responds with minimal words. "I'm on my way home, David, so if you don't mind?"

Cara interrupting, "Marissa, David just wants to be sure you are okay."

Marissa looking harshly at David turns her gaze to Cara and softens it a bit, saying, "I appreciate your concern, Cara, but I'm all grown up now. David has shown me 'his kind of help' before. I can take care of myself. I'll be seeing my doctor again in a couple days, and if there is any trouble, I'm sure he'll monitor the situation."

Just then before anyone else has a chance to speak, a voice breaks in over the hospital's loud speaker saying, "Miss Bianca Montgomery, Miss Bianca Montgomery? Please, pick up a white hospital phone or go to the nearest nurses' station immediately! Miss Bianca Montgomery, Miss Bianca Montgomery? Please, pick up a white hospital phone or go to the nearest nurses' station immediately."

The group is startled by the announcement and before anyone can speak, Bianca immediately releases her grip from Marissa's wheelchair handles and quickly makes her way to the nearest nurses' station.

Marissa, seeing the panic in Bianca's eyes, tries to pull herself from the wheelchair, but the chair's foot pedals trip her up and she struggles to free herself from the chair. Cara coming to her aid pushes the pedals up and away so that Marissa can stand with ease from the chair and as she does, Marissa says, "Thank you, Cara. Bianca?"

David seeing that Marissa is fine, gives Cara a quick hand on her shoulder and a nod of silent communication as he looks to Bianca standing at the nearby nurses' station, speaking with the nurse in charge. He walks up next to her and – hoping to listen in on their conversation – his arrival is too late. He sees the blank stare and shocked look on Bianca's face, but cannot read her expression and is confused by what the emergency news must be, he speaks and asks, "Bianca? Is everything okay?"

Just then Cara and Marissa come up beside the two of them and Marissa, resting her arm on Bianca's back turns her head to see Bianca's face and she too says, "Bianca? What is it?"

Bianca's face quickly produces a great smile and she says, "My Mom is awake!"

"Oh, Bianca, that is wonderful!" David and Cara both respond.

"Erica? She woke up? That's wonderful news!" Marissa joyfully rejoices with her and continues. "I'm so happy for you, and everyone, Bianca!"

Bianca standing in a stunned yet, deeply rejoicing state of mind says, "I have to go to her." She starts to make her way to the elevators, but after a few steps she stops, turns around and says, "Oh, my gosh! Marissa? I'm sorry. I'll take you home first."

To which Marissa, insists, "No, no! Bianca? Go! Go to your mom. I'll find a way home. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine-"

Cara interrupts her, "I'll take her home, Bianca. Go to Erica!" Looking to Marissa she then finishes, "If that is okay with you, Marissa?"

David quickly interjects, "Yes. We'll take care of Marissa. You go to Erica." He then turns to Marissa and says, "Would that be okay with you?"

Marissa a bit cautioned, but allows her guard down, looks to Bianca and says, "Yes. They'll take me home. You go to your mom!"

Bianca hesitates and says, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes! I'm sure!" Marissa insists. "Go, go to your mother! I'll be fine. Just promise to call me at home later and let me know what is going on?"

Bianca turns to continue down the hallway and calling back she responds, "I will! I promise. Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Jack and Krystal are seated at a small table for only two, enjoying each other's company while they take part in, The Valley Inn's, famous, Saturday Brunch. They sip Mimosas and pick at their food, while they gaze into each other's eyes and share the occasional discreet kiss. Their conversation is quiet and private, unheard by the many other guests in the dinning room.<p>

Opal enters the dinning room and seeing them in the far off corner, she quickly makes her way to them. Grabbing a chair, from a nearby table, pulling it up and sitting down she startles the two lovers who, before that moment didn't realize that there was anyone else in the entire world.

Breaking their spell with her loud and harsh voice, Opal speaks, "Hey you two? What have you both got your heads together about? I've been trying to call you all morning, Krystal! I took the girls over to your place – The Café – and we all ate breakfast with Tad and Dixie." Opal continues to talk as she signals the waiter over to herself. "We all thought you'd want to come and eat with us? What, did you lose your phone or something?"

Krystal, startled by Opal's entrance into the private moment that she and Jack were sharing, responds, "No. Opal. I didn't lose my cell phone. I had it shut off."

"Well, what in the Sam-hell for? How the heck am I supposed to call you, with you tuning that dang thing off?"

"Opal, what is the emergency?" Jack asks.

Opal looking at Jack says, "Nothin'. No emergency, exactly." She turns to look back at Krystal and continues, "I just thought you'd be wanting to have breakfast with your kids is all. That cook you've got workin' over there at the Café sure can cook up a mean batch of biscuit and gravy, I'll tell you what, girl!"

Just then the waiter comes to Opal's side, as she requested. "Yes, Ma'am? Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, Sweetie." Opal says as she looks the man over. "Bring me one of them there Mimosas, you know, like they're drinking here? Oh, and some of those little pastries too." As she stretches her arm out and points her boney finger across to the brunch table.

"Yes, Ma'am. As you wish."

Looking back at both Jack and Krystal – who are sharing a few glances across the table at each other – Opal speaks, "So? What have you two been up to?"

Jack and Krystal both looking at her with guilt on their faces, have no idea what to say in response to Opal's question. As Opal studies the pair carefully, she speaks up again, saying, "Hey, just what is goin' on here? I have a suspicion that there's a skunk in the hen house?"

Krystal and Jack both look at her with amazement, always startled by her choice of vocabulary, and while they try to translate her words in their minds, Opal speaks up again – while looking and seeing them both holding hands across the table - and with an accusing tone to her voice this time she says, "Oh, no! Now don't you two go telling me that you both have been up to some sort of hanky panky? Not behind the back of my best gal pal? Oh, no you two better not have?" Opal's standing to her feet and her voice rising to nearly a shriek now continues, "Just what in tar nation?"

Jackson quickly comes to his feet and grabbing Opal by the arm he says, "Now, Opal? Wait just a minute!" Opal looking sharply at Jackson and his hand on her arm says, "You have some tall explaining to do, Mister!"

"Opal! Sit!" Jackson quietly demands. Opal conforming to his demand, straightens her brow and takes her chair. Jackson continues, "Now, you sit, be quiet and listen to me!"

Opal disgusted with his demands, sits as if she were a child placed in a corner and grabbing hold of his drink she gulps it down in one large swallow. "Start talking, Mister!" She says as she crosses her arms across her chest. Looking to Krystal with glaring eyes she tells her, "Don't you even think of speaking to me, Missy!"

Krystal rolling her eyes and giving a large sigh of unbelief, shakes her head from side-to-side and looks to Jack.

Jack begins to try to explain the events to Opal. Starting slowly, with a quiet and calm voice he says, "Opal. Erica and I broke up. You of all people should know that best?"

Opal tries to interrupt with "—but?-"

Jackson quickly shutting her down with a single look in his eye continues, "You know full well that Erica and I broke up long before the party. Long before the shooting!"

Opal giving a look of defeat, sighs and drops her head in a circular motion and says pleadingly, "Yes, I know, Jackson, but you know Erica didn't mean that? She was only tryin' to make you see how important, doin' her own story and all was to her, that's all. She didn't really mean to break it up with you? Your just a haven't to understand that? You know that my best gal pal would never be completely through with you? She was just talkin' that way so that you'd let her do her story – with Kit – and all? Honest, that's all it was, Jackson?"

Jack looking square into Opal's eyes, rests his hand on her crossed arms and says, "That's just it, Opal. She was only playing more games with our relationship. Breaking up, making more threats, leaving me standing at the altar again."

"No, Jackson. It wasn't like that?" Opal pleads.

"I'm done, Opal! I'm sorry, but I was serious when I told her that 'we were through.' I meant every word when I told her that, 'I didn't give a damn what she did' with her life. She may have not been serious, about our breaking it off, but I was. I am finished!"

"No, Jack? You just don't understand is all?" Opal protests.

"That is exactly right, Opal. I don't understand! I don't understand how two people who are supposed to be in love can continue to play childish games with their relationship."

"But, Jack?" Opal interrupts in pleading tones.

"No, Opal!" He softly holds Opal's hand as she releases it to him. "I'm done! Erica and I are finished. And for good, this time! It's over. I've accepted it and now you need to do the same!" He looks at Opal with kindness and compassion in his face. "Please, Opal? Don't make this any harder than it already is?"

Opal breathes a long sigh, looks to Krystal's pleading eyes and says, "So, now you two? You two are an item now? Is that what's goin' on here?"

"Yes, Opal." Krystal softly answers, "Jack and I are together now. We never really completely knew how we felt about each other… until now."

"And now you're both sure? This isn't just one of those one-night-thingies?" Opal inquires.

"No! Opal. It isn't." Both Jack and Krystal insist.

"Well…?" Opal, thinks for a long moment. "You know I do love you both? I do want both of you happy. But, Erica isn't going to just let go that easy, you know? She's goin' to put up a nasty fight, Jack?"

Jack moving back to his own space of the table, signals the waiter for the check, and says, "Erica already let it go. She made her intentions perfectly clear to me. She is going off to write her story – with her own ending – and I'm writing mine, with Krystal." He finishes as he reaches across the table and takes Krystal's hand.

Opal, watching the couple hold hands and share longing looks into each other's eyes, speaks, "I'm not blind you know. I can see as clearly as the next gal, but I've just got to tell you. I think you've put the cart before the horse here, Jackson, 'cuz I'm certain that Erica is goin' to come out of that there coma and expect to pick right up with you were you two left it off, again."

Jackson continues to look at Krystal and responding to Opal says, "Like I said to her, just before the shooting, Opal. 'I don't give a damn what she does.' I wish her happiness and good health, in all that she does, but that won't include me. When she wakes up, she'll remember completely that she and I are finished. Of that I am sure."

"But, Jackson?" Opal demands. "She told me, just before the bullets started zinging around, she told me that, she'd get you back. She told me that! She said, 'I'll get him back, you just watch me.' So, I know that woman's not finished with her sights on you, Mr. Jackson Montgomery!"

"I'm not interested, Opal." Jack says as he continues to look at Krystal across the table. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I've an appointment to go to."

"With Mr. Kimble?" Krystal asks.

Jack making his way around the table, gives Opal a peck on the cheek and says, "Don't worry, Opal. I can handle Erica. I've become quite skilled at the game."

He then makes his way to Krystal, leans down to her sitting position and gives her a long and passionate kiss, and then says, "Yes, with Mr. Kimble." He kisses her again and dragging himself away he finishes with the pain of leaving her in his voice, "I'll be seeing you later, Gorgeous."

Krystal blushing at the passion of the moment says to him, "I look forward to it."

Opal and Krystal are left alone at the table together as Jack leaving the room stops and pays for their meals.

Opal, looking down at her fingernails says, "Krystal, I've known well, for along time now, that you've had eyes for Jackson and all, but Erica is one force to be reckoned with! You are just in way over your head with this, girl. Erica Kane is some strong competition for a gal like you?" Looking up at Krystal she continues, "You'd best beware, of just what you're doin' here, dear?"

Krystal insulted, but not at all surprised by Opal's remarks, quietly stands to her feet, gathers her purse and jacket from the chair and says, "Thank you, for the wonderful meal, Opal. As usual, it has been… well, eventful."

Opal, now standing, calls out to Krystal as she leaves the large – once quiet – dinning room, "You mark my words, Krystal Carey, Erica Kane always gets her man! I just don't want ya'll hurt is all!"

She then turns to look at the tables nearest her and seeing the restaurant's patrons all staring at her, arches her back and snidely remarks, "Well, what the hell, you all lookin' at anyways? Eat you damned breakfast and mind you'se own damned business. Geez!"

The other guests, surprised and shocked at Opal's unpleasantly rough and jarring manner, immediately return to their own meals.

Opal then settles herself back at the table and begins to scrape the remaining food from Jackson's plate and mixes it with the remaining meal on Krystal's plate. Then placing the now full plate in front of herself she grabs a fork and starts stuffing her mouth with the left-over meals.

Signaling to the waiter, with her fork in the air, he quickly comes to her side and she says to him, "Sweetie, you need to get a bee in your butt and get to movin' a bit faster. I mean, just how long does a girl have to wait to get another drink around here?

"Yes, Ma'am. Right away, Ma'am!"


	31. Chapter 31

"Hello?" Jackson says, as he answers his cell phone.

"Jack? It's me, Krystal. What did Mr. Kimble say about his house?"

"He said that he was leaving Pine Valley next week and that he'd be delighted to let you and the girls have the house."

"Wonderful! Oh, Jack, thank you so much! When can we move in?"

Jack making his way to his car, in his office parking lot continues, "He said, you can pick up the keys at his office this Friday. The movers are cleaning out the house right now and you're welcome to send your stuff over starting Friday."

"Oh, I'm so excited. Thank you, Jack. I'll call him right away and arrange the rest of the details."

"How did your brunch with Opal go, after I left?"

"Oh, well, it was classic Opal. I guess that's the best way to describe it."

"I am sorry, that you were subjected to that."

"Jack, you've nothing to apologize for. I am quite use to Opal's behavior. Especially, when it comes to an Erica drama."

"What I'm sorry for is, that you had to put up with all of that. I should maybe have spoken with Opal – and everyone – about the end of the JErica saga, long ago?"

"Don't tell me you're thinking of calling the National Intruder, Jack?" Krystal laughs.

"Well, that might not be such a bad idea. Maybe Erica will do that for us." Jack laughs. "Oops! I've got to hang up; I've a call from Bianca coming in. I'm finished with my meetings here, for today and will meet you at the Inn?"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then."

"Bianca? How are you? I heard that Marissa was at home now. I'm so glad to hear that she is recovering well." Jack says as he answers Bianca's call.

"Yes, Marissa is home. But, Uncle Jack, I'm calling to tell you that, I'm still at the hospital and Mom is awake!"

"What? Really? That's great news, Bianca. I'm on my way there now." Jack says as he hangs up the phone and starts his BMW's engine, roars his car out of the parking lot and heads directly for Pine Valley Hospital.

* * *

><p>Jesse coming through the front doors of the police station, meets Derrick as he enters the building.<p>

"Derrick, I need you to see what you can find on this name." Jesse hands Derrick a piece of paper with; Mookie's full name, his mother's name and her last known address written on it.

Derrick carefully reads the slip of paper in his hand, he says, "Mookie? This is the name you asked about before – the guy who worked for the Chandlers? What is this all about?"

"He is all bad news. His name, and information, should have been on the Chandler staff list. We need to locate him." Jesse responds as the two men make their way to Jesse's office.

"Okay. But, why wasn't he on the list?"

"Good question. I think it was because he wasn't actually on the Chandler staff. He only did some side-work with Scott Chandler and wasn't an official staff member. Adam wouldn't have known about him, since he has been gone and neither would Winifred – the Chandler Mansion's head housekeeper – as she just returned. Since he only worked for Scott Chandler and the Gate House had no other staff members, he wasn't listed."

"Okay, I'll get right on it." Derrick exits the room.

"Talk with Scott Chandler too. He might have some more information on his whereabouts."

"I'm on it, Chief."

* * *

><p>Mookie sneaking onto the vast Chandler Estate grounds, through a service entrance that he is quite familiar with, makes his way to the Gate House. Peering though the windows, he sees that the house is empty of its residences. He uses a key – a copy of the one he'd already returned to Scott, used while working on remodeling the house – and opens the house's side door. Calling out, he confirms that there is no one inside the house. He carefully searches through the house and finding only small amounts of cash, he stuffs it in his pant's pocket and quickly exits the house. His dark colored car parked out of sight along the heavy tree lined back service road he makes his way to the main house. He knows of the house's tunnels as he saw them on the estate's blue prints. When he worked with Scott he often snooped though things and stole what he could easily take, while Scott was busy with other things. Finding the secret tunnel system, to him, was an open invitation to 'take candy away from babies'. He is in desperate need of some quick cash, to feed his drug habit, and with keys to both houses and detailed information about the wealthy Chandler's Estate, what could be an easier target for such a talented guy.<p>

As he enters the tunnel system of the main house, he pulls a paper from his shirt pocket and with a flashlight he studies the crudely copied map. Thinking and whispering to himself, "I should just about be at the kitchen?" He continues walking as he struggles to see the map in the tunnel's dim light. "The next hidden door, that should lead to the Master bedroom?" He inches open the door, careful not to be heard or seen. "Damn, I must have this map upside down?"

* * *

><p>Jack entering the UCI floor, from the elevator, quickly makes his way to Erica's room. Bianca coming from the coffee machine sees him and calls to him before he can enter Erica's room. Jack walks to her and after a hug greeting he says, "She's awake then?"<p>

"Yes, she is. Maria is with her right now, so you'll have to wait a minute before you can go in, but she has been very anxious to see you."

Jack relieved that Erica is awake and not wanting to complicate the situation doesn't feel that this is the right time to tell Bianca about Krystal and himself. However, he says, "Bianca, you know your mother and I broke up? Just before the party. Just before the shooting."

"I know, Uncle Jack, but I think she is past that – or else doesn't remember it - now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she is pretty excited to see you and was telling me that she cannot wait to get out of here so you and she can get on with your wedding plans?"

Jack dropping his head with a heavy sigh, his thoughts race as he is filled with confusion over the situation. A sudden rush of hope fills his heart as he contemplates whether Erica would really marry him? Whether she would leave Kit and his movie plans all behind? Would he and Erica really have another chance at it – if she was serious about putting him first in their lives now? Suddenly an image of Krystal enters his head. Another image quickly follows, of the night before, an image of him and Krystal locked in their night of passion. He moves to sit in a nearby chair.

"Uncle Jack? Are you okay?" Bianca's voice breaks his trace.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Your face is sheet white? Do you want me to get a doctor?"

Shaking himself back to reality he states, "No. No, I'm fine. I'm fine. Does Maria know what is wrong? Does she think Erica has some sort of short term memory loss or something?"

"I don't think so – I don't know. She is with her now." Bianca says while starring at Jack's face in confusion. "I don't think Mom has forgotten anything, Uncle Jack. I think she has just realized that she cannot live without you and wants to get married right away, is all."

"But, we broke up. That is why I was leaving the party, Bianca." Jack struggles to explain.

"Okay, that maybe have been the case then, but Mom certainly doesn't feel that way about it now. She's already planning the wedding. She asked me for a legal pad, earlier today, and she already has plans of Gabby, Miranda and AJ to be part of the wedding party."

Jack shakes his head as thoughts of joy, grief, regret and anger all flood into one large puzzle inside his head. He thinks for a brief moment that he should tell Bianca all about his love for Krystal. He wonders if it was all a dream and that he and Erica could still really have another chance. He can't help thinking about Krystal. He loves her. He loves both women. In a flash of crazy thinking, he wonders if she should stand and announce over the hospital's loud speakers, his love for Krystal.

He holds the information back and says, "I've got to see Erica. I'm going in there and I don't care who she is with."

As he turns and begins to walk to Erica's room with Bianca quickly trailing behind him, she is suddenly stopped by her cell phone ringing. "You go ahead, Uncle Jack. I'll be in, in a minute." As she steps to the side, starts down the hall and answers her phone.


	32. Chapter 32

Jack, paused at Erica's hospital room's doorway and sees that, although the door is open, a curtain is pulled around the bed. Anticipation and a hint of excitement creeps into Jack's heart as he hears Erica's voice for the first time since the shooting. Her voice sounds excited as she speaks to someone, whose identity is unknown behind the curtain, and Jack wonders if she is talking with her dress designer. Planning a wedding from her hospital bed.

_Classic Erica_, Jack muses.

Just as he goes to push through the curtain, Jack freezes at the doorway for a moment. Fear stirring in his stomach, fear of his own reactions, stopping him. Images of Krystal, smiling and kissing him. Of the shooting, screaming and blood. Of the last argument he had with Erica, adreniline pumping and disappointing realiazation. Images fill his thoughts and cloud his mind.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, which works for the most part, but the faint sounds and pictures still stay in the back of his thoughts, threatening to jump forward in a moments notice.

His senses return to him and he hears a masculine voice respond to Erica. His mind categorizes the voice as the other specialist, working with Maria, and he dismisses it from his attention. He draws in a deep breath and regains his composer, before he forces himself across the doorway. He draws back the hospital privacy curtain and his eyes lock on Erica, sitting up in her bed, with a large yellow legal pad resting on her lap.

A smile and excitement are clear on her features as she carries on the conversation she is having, while writing down notes, oblivious to Jackson. Jack glances to the two men Erica is speaking to. Dressed in business suits and sitting in chairs around the foot of her bed, talking with her with equal excitement in their voices. Jack doesn't recognize the man closest to him and his mind scrambles momentarily for an identity, 'A florist? Wedding planner? Caterer?' His eyes then land on the second man, farthest from himself, and he quickly recognizes him.

"Oh, Jackson!" Erica's face lights up as she sees him. She quickly places the tablet on her bedside table and stretches her uninjured arm out to him. "Oh, Jack!"

Jack makes his way quickly to her side and into her inviting arms. His mind races as he feels the pull she has over him. He feels himself drawn into that most comfortable space, a space filled with passion, excitement and deep devotion. Yet, also feels part of himself left behind. Like a fly being sucked in by a dainty and beautiful spider. He feels his own identity, his own desires, his own plans for his own life being left behind and discarded as if they don't really matter at all. He holds her tight, careful of her injured side, and she kisses him.

"Jackson. I'm so glad you came. I've missed you so much." Erica talks faster then he can hear her words.

He tries to calm her, saying, "Erica. I'm glad you're awake. I'm so glad you're feeling better, but you need to lie down. You need to rest. You've suffered a _gunshot _wound. Please?" he asks her with pleading eyes, before glancing over to the two men, "What are these two doing here?"

"Oh, Jack. Don't be silly. I feel fine. I'm not going to let another moment pass or be wasted!" Erica insists. "Jack, you know, Kit." She says as she points to the man on chair at the end of her bed.

"Yes. I do. Kit?" Jack nods to him, and tries to suppress a scowl.

"And this is, Monk Delano. My Screenwriter." She says with much excitement and pride in her voice.

"Nice to meet you." Jack says as he reaches over to shake the man's hand. Turning back to Erica, Jack responds, "So… you're working on your movie?"

"Just tying up some loose ends, is all." Erica says as she picks up the tablet and begins scribbling again.

"Well, I'll not keep you, from your business then." Jack says as he turns to exit the room.

"Jack, wait!" Erica calls to him and he stops and turns back to face her. Erica turns to the two men she says, "We can pick this up again later, right? You understand?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Kane." Mr. Delano says, turning and looking at Kit.

Kit starts to stand from his chair, nods his approval and says, "Okay, Erica, but time is ticking. We don't want to lose a golden moment." He insists.

"I understand, Kit. We'll meet again, very soon." Erica says as the two men each give her an embrace and begin to make their way past Jack.

"Jack? Where are you going?" Erica reaches for his hand as Kit and Monk leave the room.

Jack cautious about moving himself back into her intoxicating vortex, but carefully forfeits his hand to her and says, "It looked like you had more important business to discuss, then us."

"Oh, Jack. Don't be that way?" She smiles and lowers her voice, "You know you are the only business I want to discuss right now." She seductively pulls him to herself, tipping him off balance as he pushes against the bed's headboard to keep from putting any of his weight on her.

Jack protesting and resisting her says, "Erica. You have a very serious injury. You've been shot. At the Chandler party. Don't you remember? You've been in a coma for days now."

Erica brushing off his comments as if they were insignificant, says, "Of course, I remember Jack. Maria and Bianca told me all about what happened. Maria says that I'll be fine and Jake says, I should be able to be released in no time at all. Just as soon as this wound heals a bit more." She continues as she picks at the bandage on her side. "Do you think this will leave a big scar, Jack? I wonder if Jake can recommend a good plastic surgeon for that? Oh, this is really going to be ugly. I just cannot have it. How will I ever wear my bikini on our honeymoon?"

Jack shocked, stands in stunned silence as he looks at her. Not knowing what to say, his mind is flooded with thoughts, ideas and images. He decides to ask her if she remembers that they broke up before the party and again, just before the shooting. He begins to speak, but wonders if he should wait and talk with Maria first. Maybe Erica's medical condition is in danger? Maybe she is much sicker then even she knows? What was really going on inside her bruised head? Would him talking to her about their break up, the reality of what truly happened between them, just before the shooting, somehow send her health backwards? He is a lawyer, not a doctor. What should he do? What should he say?

"Jack?" Erica's voice shakes him.

"What?" Jack startles to her call. "What is it, Erica?"

"Jack? Oh, Jack? You poor thing." Erica's voice softens to him as she rests the palm of her hand on the side of his cheek. "You must be exhausted? I heard that you've been standing vigilant at my door here, ever since the shooting? Bianca said that you had to be forced to leave so you could sleep and eat. I'm so sorry, Jackson. I know you love me so much. And I love you so much too. I know you must have been so scared."

Jack's face softens as her touch rekindles his deep emotions for her. She runs her hand down the front of his chest, pushing her fingers through the buttoned opening of his shirt and continues, "My poor baby, you must have been so miserable, not knowing whether I was going to live or die and then I slip into a coma?"

Jack nods his head in affirmation and starts to speak, "I -"

"Shhh…" Erica stops him. He sits to the side of her bed and rests his weary mind from the intoxicating power she has over him as her soothing voice continues, "Jackson, it is okay now. I'm fine. You don't have to worry any more." She softly kisses his chest through an opening she has made in his shirt and resting her head there she says. "Poor baby, I'll bet you've not slept in days, have you?" She sits up from his chest and looks into his face with questioning eyes.

Jack feeling as though he has been injected with venom, quickly shakes his head, comes to his feet full and says, "I – I - Erica, I've got to go talk with Maria. I'll come back later." As he quickly exits the room.

"Jack? Where are you going?" Erica calls to him.

Jack walks to the nurses' station and shaking the clouds from his head and in a demanding voice he says, "Where is Dr. Santos? I need to speak to her right now."

Startled by his request, the nurse behind the desk stands from her chair, makes a quick look to the monitors and looking past Jack's shoulder to Erica's room she says, "Is there a problem with Miss Kane?"

"Yes. I mean, no. Miss Kane is fine." Jack's frustration builds. "I need to see Dr. Santos. Now!"

"Yes, Sir. I'll see if I can locate her." The nurse moves to a phone and pages Maria over the hospital's intercom system.

Jack walks to the coffee machine and, digging for change from his pocket, he places the exact change into the machine and waits for the drink to dispense. His mind wild and a wash with the day's events, the event's from the night before push to the forefront of his mind… Erica? Krystal? Erica? Krystal? He notices his shirt's buttons are undone – Erica?

His mind lost in thought he doesn't notice anything around him. He looks down and begins to button the three middle buttons of his shirt. A hand reaches over and begins to button the last button ahead of him. He looks up, "Krystal?"

Jack's surprise startles her as she says, "Gosh, Jack. You look as though you've seen a ghost? Are you okay?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Reviews are always dearly appreciated. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Krystal, looking deep into Jack's eyes with great concern repeats her question, "Jack? Are you alright? I'm serious. You look like you've seen a ghost? Let me help you with your buttons." She leans in and kisses him gently on the lips and continuing with the last button she says, "How did you get so disheveled anyways?"<p>

Suddenly, catching the familiar scent of Erica's perfume, she is stopped cold when she also notices lipstick on the front of his shirt. She pauses for a long moment and gives no hint of what she suspects.

Fear strikes deep her in the heart. Fear of the unknown, and the assumed identity of the lipstick's owner, pumps her blood so fast that she can nearly feel her heart breaking inside her chest.

She steels herself, arches her neck, takes two steps backwards and calmly says, "I came to see if Marissa needed a ride home today. However, when I arrived I was told that she'd checked out earlier than expected. That was when I happened to run into Bianca and she told me the news about Erica."

Krystal continues to speak quickly, giving Jack no room to comment as she fears what he might say to her. Her words sound friendly, but she speaks as if she and Jack are only acquaintances with no emotional attachments to each other whatsoever.

Jack starts to speak, confused by her sudden cool reactions to him, but she cuts him off and continues to talk saying, "So, Jack, how is Erica this morning? I'll bet she was delighted to see you. Please, give her my best wishes for he continued health."

Then without the slightest trace of anger, or bitterness showing in her expressions or manner, she turns on her heel and starts to walk away from him.

Jack stands in stunned silence for a moment as he watches her walk away, his mind shouting at him, 'Stop her!' He moves to catch her and call her name, but before he can take a step or make a sound another voice calling jolts him, "Jackson?" Maria calls to him, as she stands only feet from his position, "Is everything okay? I heard that you were very anxious to speak to me."

"Oh, Maria?" He turns his attention to her and then looks back to Krystal now entering the elevator, "Just a moment, please?" He runs to the elevator and just as the door closes he yells, "Krystal? Wait!"

Krystal hears him call her name, but doesn't see him before the doors close. She makes no effort to stop the elevator, but only pushes the down button several times more, hoping to escape him before he locates her and sees the tears now streaming uncontrolled down her face.

Alone in the elevator, she holds her hands over her face, turns her back to the closed doors and begins to quietly weep.

* * *

><p>Jack conceding defeat, for the moment; stands in front of the closed doors, leans forward and gently bangs his head on them.<p>

Maria coming up behind him places her hand on his shoulder and says, "Jack? Is everything okay?"

The elevator stops on the next floor and, Krystal, startled by the sudden stop looks up to see the floor's number. Realizing that it isn't her floor she quickly searches her purse for a handkerchief to disguise her crying, but it is of little use and she has little time.

The doors open full and Angie steps inside. "Hi, Krystal." Angie says, but then quickly seeing that she has been crying, Angie says not another word and simply opens her arms to embrace her with a comforting hug.

Krystal begins to sob into Angie's shoulder as the doors close again and the elevator continues on its destination to the parking garage.

* * *

><p>After several days of placing calls to JR's cell phone, and leaving numerous messages, Dixie is out of ideas about how to contact her son. She places another call to Adam to inquire as to whether he has heard from him yet.<p>

To which he replies, "Dixie, I told you I would call you the minute I heard from him. I'm sure he'll call us soon. He just needs some time to cool off is all. I'm certain that he is okay. In fact, I'm sure of it -"

Dixie interrupting him before he can complete his thought says, "How are you certain, Adam?"

"—because, his credit cards are still racking up charges. The bills show charges in the Caribbean and now it looks like he is in France. He must have found a lady friend too, unless he is now into cross-dressing." Adam finishes with a large laugh.

"What!" Dixie asks confused.

"He is charging plenty of items to his cards from various women's' clothing shops. So he must have found a girl to keep him busy, for now at least."

Dixie glad to hear that JR is okay, but disappointed that he could be further complicating his own life says, "Okay, I guess he is alright then, but I really think he should know what has happened to Marissa, at least. I would think he would want to come home for AJ, if not for anyone else?"

Adam feeling much regret, wishing he would have been a better father to him, thinks for a moment and then continues, "I agree, Dixie, but he was pretty mad and drinking much too much to be around AJ. Let's give him some more time."

"Okay, Adam. Please, call me if you hear from him though?"

"I will. Don't worry about him. He's a grown man now."

"Thanks, Adam."

Adam puts down the phone and resting back in his chair he scans his eyes over his enormous, Chandler Enterprises Office. A grand expanse built especially for a king. An office lavishly decorated in dark mahogany, plush royal-blue carpeting, with gold knobs and fixtures throughout. The King's desk, large enough to play pool on, is the command center for this powerful man's business dealings. A large captain's bar with wall-sized mirrors surrounding the entire corner it encompasses. Large double doors, which lead from the lobby, reveal that the entire south facing wall, of his office, is completely covered in glass. Large, tinted, windows stretch from the floor to the ceiling and overlook his kingdom, from his high perch on the skyscraper's top floor.

A large ornately carved door leads to his private residence, which is larger then the average sized home of most middle-income families. He often stays there when he is too tired to travel back to the mansion for the night. A decadent palace, built especially for him, with a roof-top Olympic sized swimming pool, tennis courts, hanging gardens and a helicopter waiting for his beckon call.

He pushes a button on his desk, "Kimberly?"

"Yes, Mr. Chandler?"

"Send him in."

"Yes, Sir."

Adam's private and favored lawyer carefully enters the large door to the office. Coming across the room to greet him and shaking his hand, Adam says, "Hello, Barry. How are you?"

"I'm good, Adam, and you?"

"Good, good. Have a seat."

"So, Adam, what have I been summoned here for today?"

Closing the door to make sure nobody overhears their conversation; Adam moves to the walk-in vault in the office wall and pulling out a large folder he sets it on his desk, pushes the vault's door closed and says, "Barry, do you remember when JR was so sick, in the hospital? When we thought he was going to die?"

"Of course, I do, Adam. What about it?"

"Do you remember I had you write up these documents, at that time?" Adam opens the folder on the desk in front of Barry, revealing a stack of legal papers inside.

Barry leans forward to view them, puts his glasses on and begins to carefully study the documents. After a long moment of reading and flipping papers, he sits back in his chair and says, "Okay, yes. I remember this. What about it?"

"I want you to go forward with this now, Barry. I want you to get to the court house and get these filed and get the process into motion."

"But, Adam? Do you really think this is necessary? Now?"

"Yes, Barry. I do. Right now."

"But, JR isn't dead. Is he?"

"No, thank, God, he isn't. But, he is certainly incapable of doing anything to stop this process now."

"But, what about-?"

Barry starts to ask, but is cut off, in mid-sentence, by Adam with anger and impatience in his voice, "They'll have no choice in this matter. It is up to me now and only me. And these papers prove that. Now, stop arguing with me, man. What the hell do I pay you so well for anyways? I want you to get on this and now."

Barry breathes a sigh; shakes his head, pulls himself from the chair, gathers up the paperwork, places it into his briefcase and says, "Okay, Adam. I'll get on it right now."

"Good man, Barry. I want these filed before the end of business today."

"I'll do my best. I might have to pull in a few favors to get a judge to sign these today, but I'll do what I can."

"You'll do better than your best, Barry. You just tell the judge that, it is of a most urgent matter to me. They'll get them signed and filed today." Adam proudly boasts as he leans back in his large leather chair, puts his feet up on the window's ledge, lights a big cigar and looks out over his empire.


	34. Chapter 34

Angie stepping off the elevator with Krystal, into the hospital's large underground parking lot, the two women begin to slowly walk side-by-side to their cars.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angie asks.

"Nothing much to talk about, really." Krystal responds.

"Okay. Can I drive you home?"

"No. Thank you, Angie. I do appreciate your concern."

"You're a good person, Krystal. If you need anything, just let me know. I would love to help you, if I can." Angie says, with deepest sincerity, as she walks Krystal to her car.

"I'm okay, really. It's just - I, once again, am a fool. Is all."

"Then I'm guessing, that those tears are over man?" Angie inquires. "And I know you're not a fool."

Krystal looks at Angie with a startled look as she wonders what Angie knows.

Angie continues to speak as she takes Krystal's keys from her hand and opens her car's door for her, "I know Marissa is home and is fine as I just spoke with Bianca earlier. I also know that Erica is awake." Taking her handkerchief and wiping the mascara from Krystal's cheeks she ventures a guess and says, "So, with the amount of tears, that you're shedding, I can only guess, that this is about Jack?"

Krystal looks around the parking garage to see if anybody else is listening to their conversation and quietly says, "How did you know? Have you seen us together?"

Angie gives a small chuckle as she takes Krystal's hands in front of her and says, "Krystal, we've all seen you two together."

"When?" Krystal's voice now in a panic. "Did you see us last night? This morning?"

Angie confused by Krystal's response, shakes her head in the negative and says, "No. I haven't seen either of you since Natalia's funeral."

Krystal getting into the driver's seat of her car, motions to Angie as she reaches across and unlocks the passenger's door. Angie walks around the car and opening the door she sits in the seat. Both doors close and the two women have complete privacy now as Krystal speaks, "Then what are you talking about, Angie? When did you see us together? I have to know what you are talking about? Did you read something in the National Intruder? Hear something on television?"

"Krystal? What are you so upset about? The whole town, of Pine Valley, has seen you and Jack together for the last year now. We've all seen the way you and Jack respond to each other. Krystal, it's more than clear to everyone how you two really feel about each other."

Krystal looking confused says, "I promise you, Angie, Jack and I have only been friends – or at least we were until last night. What I mean is; we worked professionally together for the last year. He and Erica have been together." Krystal speaking with insisting tones now continues, "Angie, you have to believe me? I promise you, before last night, our relationship has always been completely professional and friendship only!"

Angie taking hold of Krystal's hand says, "Krystal? I'm not saying, or even trying to imply, that you and Jack have been sneaking around behind Erica's back. What I'm saying is this; that even a blind woman – which I have been for the last year – could tell how you and Jack really felt about each other, whenever you two were in the same atmosphere with each other, let alone the same room. Even if neither of you would or could admit it, or even knew about it yourselves, everyone else certainly knew it." Angie seeing Krystal's expressions relax and her hand release the tension she continues, "You can't tell me that Erica never noticed it either?"

"Erica was always paranoid about our friendship… but, it was only friendship -" Krystal's voice softens and she continues, "—then. You see, I always knew that I was in love with Jack. I just never thought he could ever see, or feel, the same for me, because-"

Angie interrupting says, "Because, Erica's gravity would never allow him to break free from her orbit!" Both women laugh together and Angie continues, "But, seriously, Erica has a life-long history of holding men's hearts captive, long after she is finished with them. Even if she doesn't want them, for herself, she still deeply desires their constant and continued devotion to her. She is completely convinced that no man is truly over her. Even when they move on to another woman, Erica's narcissistic mind is still convinced, that if she wanted them back… she'd have them, in a minute. I mean, just look at Adam?"

"Adam?" Krystal looks at Angie with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes. The great and mighty, Adam Chandler? The man who thrives on cut-throat business deals – eats them for breakfast and rinses them down with smaller corporations. The great business tycoon of the Eastern Seaboard. The king of business, who never backs down from nobody!"

"No need to remind me of how ruthless Adam can be. I was once married to him too, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember. But what you don't know, - what you have to remember - is that you, haven't always lived around here. When Adam, was the man of the hour. The man under Erica Kane's spell."

"Oh, I've heard stories."

"Well, then you must know the enormous lengths that Adam went to in order to hold himself inside Erica's orbit?"

"Well, I know that they were once married, but that doesn't mean much. At least, not for Adam it doesn't. Nor for her either. I mean, hasn't Erica been married, or romantically involved, at least once – or twice - to nearly every man in Pine Valley?"

"Almost." Angie says as she and Krystal both begin laugh again.

"Krystal, what I guess, you don't know is, that Adam was married to Erica twice."

"Twice?"

"Yes. Not only that, but Adam was so desperate to hang onto her that he tricked her into the second marriage and forced her to stay with him – some sort of legal wrangling that only Adam could pull off – oh, I remember well, how he did drag her kicking and screaming back to their marriage that second time. Of course, Erica made the best of it." Angie says with her eyebrows bouncing and a small chuckle. "But, seriously, Adam did his very best to move heaven and earth to hang onto her. She eventually freed herself of him, but not without a fat divorce settlement, and plenty of blackmailing, of course."

"Of course." Krystal chuckles softly and then hangs her head, looking at her car's steering wheel. She exhales a deep sigh, wipes another escaping tear from her face and gazing out the windshield she says, "Now Jackson too, is under Erica's spell. He has married her… what? Once, twice a dozen times… I don't know, but I do know he has been hanging onto her every word for over 20 years now. Following along behind her, like a lost fly, begging her to treat him right. He couldn't possibly, truly, free himself of her even if he wants to."

Angie taking Krystal's chin, in her hand, and looking into her face says softly, "Okay, but does Jack want to? Does he want to be free of Erica?"

Krystal begins to weep again. Through muffled words and questioning thoughts, she says, "He told me, last night, that he did? I believed him, Angie."

"And now, Krystal? What does he say, now?"

"Now that she is awake, you mean?" Krystal responds, "I don't know. I didn't ask him – not after I helped him button his shirt – which was covered in her lipstick."

Angie not understanding completely what Krystal is talking about, with regards to the shirt, asks, "How do you know it was Erica's lipstick?"

"Oh, believe me. I know her shade. Many times, just before we'd head into the courtroom, I'd have to get Jackson a new shirt as his would always be smeared from some meeting he'd been in with her."

"Krystal, lots of people wear, Fusion's 'Classic Erica' lipstick color."

"Yes, but do they also wear 'Classic Erica' perfume? And do they smear it on Jackson's chest, while he is standing outside of her hospital room – buttoning his shirt?" Krystal collapses over her car's steering wheel and begins to weep even harder.

Angie baffled with what to say next says, "Okay, wait a minute." Angie pushes against Krystal's shoulder and demandingly says, "Krystal. Now, look at me, please?"

Krystal startled by Angie's tone looks at her, wipes her face and says, "What, Angie?"

Angie speaks, "What did Jackson say, to you? What did he say, when you demanded an explanation from him? What was his reason, when you asked him why he was unbuttoned, lipstick smeared and smelling of Erica's perfume?"

Krystal looks at Angie for a long moment and then, dropping her head, she says, "I didn't ask him."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Because – because, I was afraid of what he might tell me." Krystal goes back to her crying again.

Angie's frustration building says, "Krystal, for a full-grown woman… you're acting like a star-struck teenager!"

Krystal shocked by her remarks sarcastically replies, "Oh, thanks a lot, Angela. That really helps."

Angie quickly responds with all sincerity, "I mean it! Krystal, please, listen to me? You just finished telling me that Erica casts some sort of spell on men to hold them? And how she can get so deep under a man's skin and he can barely free himself – even if he wants to? And, that you and Jack, spent last night together – as more than just friends? Right?"

Krystal simply nods her head to confirm Angie's questions as she continues to speak, "Yet, you don't even give Jackson the benefit of the doubt? Maybe Erica played right into your hands? Did you ever think of that?"

Krystal's face shows remorse and confusion and she asks, "What do you mean, Angie?"

"I mean, everyone knows that Erica and Jack broke up – even before the shooting – right? So, wouldn't it make perfect sense that Erica would play Jack again?"

"I'm not following you, Angie?"

"I've talked with Maria Santos. I've seen Erica's test results. Erica has no memory issues. She remembers full well that Jack was seriously finished with her games, the night of the shooting. She knows that in order to hold him now, that she'll have to pour on the 'sweet and nice act' to lure him back into her web. She probably played him like a poor lost pup – kissing and a carrying on as only Erica Kane can, master manipulator that she is – just to divert him from the truth."

Krystal asks, "And what truth is that?"

"That Jackson is finished with her. That is the truth that she has to convince him not to believe. She played him, knowing that you were not far behind him-"

Krystal interrupts, "And I played right into her hands too."

"Exactly! Now, go find Jackson. Don't demand an answer for the lipstick, but ask him how he feels about you. Ask him where you and he stand, through all of this. Ask him if he is still through with Erica – now that she is awake and fighting for him - and then be willing to live with his answer. You have to be true to yourself, Krystal."

Krystal asks, "What if he says, that he is not through with her? Then what?"

"Then you need to decide what you're willing to live with. Are you willing to continue to pine away for him? Or are you finished?"

"I won't share my toothbrush, nor my man!" Krystal chuckles as she looks in her rear-view mirror and begins fixing her make-up.

"Okay, then. The fight is on, girl. Go to him. Find out the truth for both of you. And move on from there, but don't sit here and speculate – letting your mind run wild with you." Angie finishes with a laugh and says, "Remember, the truth will set you free!"

Krystal reaches across the car's gear shifter, hugs Angie and says, "Thank you, Angie. You're such a great friend."

"You're welcome, Krystal. Any time. Now, I've got to get home to my family." Angie exits the car and walks to her own as the two friends wave a good-bye to one another.

* * *

><p>Having gone to the ladies' room and fixed her hair and make-up, Krystal braces herself and exits into the hallway. Meeting up with Maria, as they pass, she asks, "Maria, what is the word on Erica's condition?"<p>

"Well, Erica claims that she has some memory loss, however, all the test results don't show us that at all." Maria rolls her eyes, moves in closer to Krystal for a more private conversation, and continues, "I know she is just using this to her celebrity advantage. As always, Erica must get the most, free advertising out of any issue that she can." Shaking her head she continues, "So, I've ordered that all the tests be done again – for the fifth time now. Joe warned me, that once Erica has gotten all the mileage out of this that she can, then, she'll make a miraculous recovery. Apparently, she always does?" She finishes with a laugh. "Oh, so the drama."

Krystal smiles and laughs with Maria and says, with raised eyebrows, "Well, then you best keep her here as long as you can then. You wouldn't want to hurt her next big career move, now would you?"

The two women laugh as they part, each walking in the opposite direction.


	35. Chapter 35

Krystal standing in the hospital elevator, waiting for it to take her back to the ICU floor, pulls her cell phone from her purse and calls Jack.

"Hello? Krystal?" Jack's voice answers with excitement and surprise.

"Hi, Jack. Where are you? Are you still at the hospital?"

Jack responding, "No, I've had an emergency meeting with Judge Andrews? I tried to ride the elevator down with you, but you left so fast – please, Krystal, can we meet for dinner?"

"I would love that, Jack. I'm sorry for my quick departure earlier, but- "

Jack interrupts her, "Krystal? I wanted to explain to you. You left so fast. Erica is awake, but I just – I'm-"

Krystal breaking in says, "Jackson, we can talk about all of that later, tonight."

All panic and uncertainty leaves Jack's voice and he says, "I'd like that. I'd really like that a lot, Krystal!"

"So would I, Jack. I'll see you at six? At the Valley Inn, then?"

Jack answers, "I'll be sure to order champagne and have it chilling when you arrive."

Krystal making her way to Erica's hospital room sees that she is alone and enters the room without knocking.

"Good afternoon, Erica. I see you decided to wake up. Did you get the captive audience you were hoping for? How is the show going?"

Erica startled by Krystal's voice, puts down the legal pad that she is busy writing on, and says, "Well, Krystal? Whatever are you doing here? Show? As usual, I've no idea what you are talking about. You may leave now." As she returns to her writing and tries to ignore her.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, Erica. I came here special, just to see you." Krystal says as she closes the door behind her and pulls up a chair to sit.

Erica's surprise evident, on her face says, "Me? Whatever do you want to see me about?"

"Jackson." Krystal says.

Erica pretends to not be interested, picks up her writing again and says, "Jackson is no concern of yours, Krystal. Move along, dear."

"Oh, but he is, Erica. He has been my concern for a very long time. Ever more, now that you and he are finished."

"Finished?" Erica rolls her eyes at Krystal. "Are you drunk, Krystal? Jackson will never be finished with me. So you can go on dreaming and leave me alone now."

Krystal stands to her feet and begins to make her way to the door, then stopping says, "Dreaming? Oh, yes. That I will be doing. Tonight, with Jack – right after we make passionate love, again and again and again."

Erica nearly springing from her bed yells at her, "Oh, are you kidding? Seriously, Krystal! Jack would never stoop to your level. Of that I am certain."

Krystal quickly moves directly in front of Erica, looks her straight in the eye and quietly says, "Are you certain, Erica? Are you really certain of that? He sure did last night!" She then slowly and calmly moves towards the door, her back to Erica, she continues to say, "Jack is through with you, Erica. You are last page news now – only good for the bottom of the birdcage. He broke up with you before the party and again before the shooting. He is done with your games." Krystal finishes with a wide smile and a small chuckle, "Jack likes the way I play better."

Erica's face turning from white shock to red anger, begins to claw at Krystal but, cannot reach her. She screams to the top of her voice, "Krystal Carey, Jack might be confused right now and playing you for the fool you've always been, but he'll soon come to his senses and come right back to me! Just you watch!"

Krystal, walking back from the door says, "Is that a challenge? Well then. Game on, Erica. But, you see, I have the home court advantage."

Erica frustrated screams at her, "Just what is that suppose to mean?"

Krystal flipping her hair over her shoulder says, "Well, we both know that I do have so much more to offer him." Krystal laughs and continues, "Also, Jackson and I, have adjoining rooms at the Valley Inn." She then, puts her hand to her mouth and says, "Yet, poor you! You're going to be stuck here for quite a bit longer now, aren't you? Especially, now that you're faking some sort of memory loss. I'm sure Maria will want to keep you much longer for many more tests now."

Erica throws her paper, pen and a vase full of flowers across the room at Krystal, screaming at her, "Get out! Get out of here, you bitch!" Erica now, reaching hard to the bedside table to reach a water glass, also to throw.

Krystal grabs a hold of the glass just ahead of Erica's fingers and moves it only inches farther out of her reach, while saying, "Careful, now Erica, you don't want to go pulling your stitches loose there. That would surely delay your recovery."

Krystal walking out the door leaves Erica screaming so loud that the nurses are now scrambling to make their way to her room. Krystal calls back to Erica, "Nice to see you're feeling better, Erica. Remember, game on! May the best woman win, as I know, I will!"

Krystal calmly walks back to the elevator and pushes the button to the parking garage. Pulling her cell phone from her purse she places a call and speaks, "Hi. Are you ready? Six o'clock. I'll be expecting you then. Bye."

* * *

><p>Entering her room at the Valley Inn, Krystal quickly makes her way to her closet. She pulls out an especially sexy dress and lays it across the bed. She then takes a shower and begins further preparations for her big evening with Jackson.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack making his way down the large staircase at the Valley Inn, looking most handsome in his black tuxedo, stops at the lobby's desk to pick up a bouquet of flowers that he'd ordered to be sent earlier. He pulls a single red rose from the arrangement and pins it to his jacket's stain lapel. Turning to look back, he sees Krystal making her way down the grand staircase. He is awestruck at her beauty as he pauses just so he can watch her. The couple locks eyes as she walks to him and when they meet they embrace each other in a long and passionate kiss. They are unaware of any others in the entire lobby as they linger in each other's arms.<p>

"Jackson?" Krystal says as she comes up for air. "If we are going to have dinner, we should stop this-" She runs her finger across her bottom lip to reset her lipstick and continues, "- at least for now." She wipes her lipstick gently from his top lip and then stealing one more tiny kiss she places her hand on his chest, gently pushing him back and says, "Are we having dinner?"

Jackson tries to compose himself, clears his throat and picking up the bouquet of roses, he hands them to her with another tender kiss and says, "You outshine the roses tonight. You're perfume has me intoxicated." As he feels himself fall to her mouth again. Stopping himself, pulls away from her with a deep sigh and says, "Okay, yes. Let's have dinner. I've already asked that the champagne be on ice at our favorite table." Jack standing at her side now, offers his arm to her and as she wraps her arm around his, the couple make their way into the dinning room.

As they take their chairs in the dark, private and beautiful dinning room, the candle light dances across their faces. Their tiny table is just big enough to keep their bodies apart, but they bridge the gap as they cuddle with each other, holding hands and stretching out long embraces and passionate kisses.

The waiter comes to take their order and Jack instructs him with what they'd like. The waiter pauses to open and pour the champagne and then leaves the two lovers alone again.

Sitting back in her chair Krystal picks up her glass and holding the slender glass's stem she daintily sips from the glass as the champagne's bubbles break and sparkle in the dim light. She says, "So, Jack. Erica is awake."

Jack startled by her quick move to the issues says, "Yes. She is."

"And where does that leave us?" Krystal asks with hesitation.

Jack surprised at her question says, "I told you, I'm through with Erica. She and I, broke up long ago. Do you think, I would be with you, if that wasn't the case?"

Krystal relieved by his answer, quickly gathers her thoughts and says, "No, I guess not. I just wanted you to know, that if your feelings have changed – after seeing her again – that you have nothing to tie you to me, is all."

"Nothing?" Jack asks with confusion. "Nothing, except my heart?"

Krystal smiles at him and says, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

Jack stands from the table and taking Krystal by the hand says, "Can we skip out of here and go upstairs?"

Krystal is surprised, but willing to go anywhere he asks, smiles wide and says, "What? No dinner, Jack?"

Jack smiles a seductive playboy grin at her, reaches down and lifts the champagne bottle from the ice bucket as Krystal stands he leans into her and kissing her neck he says, "I've no appetite for food. If we require nutrition, later, then we can order room service."

Krystal snuggling up against him with his arm around her shoulder responds, "I like the way you think."

And the couple playfully makes their way to the elevator. As the doors close behind them they can be seen passionately kissing inside the small space.

* * *

><p>As morning breaks over Pine Valley, Krystal and Jackson resume their passion of the night before.<p>

Kit and Monk, entering through the door to Erica's hospital room, for their early morning meeting, are greeted with screams of horror coming from inside the room. The privacy curtain is pulled and since they are unsure what is happening behind it, they both quickly step back outside of the room into the hallway.

Several nurses run past them to make their way into Erica's room. As they open the door they are quickly ducking flying breakfast dishes, covered with food. Flower vases, splashing water, flower remains and breaking glass as the vases crash against the walls and door.

Both men stand back as the room quickly fills with brave nurses who dare to run into the combat zone ahead of them. The screaming fills the entire floor of the hospital, alerting even more of the hospital's staff to come running from all other areas of the building.

The men are filled with fear and trepidation as they don't know what could be causing such a disaster to ensue. After a moment the two men decide to stand at the nurses' desk outside of her room to give more room to those brave warriors who are running into the battle zone.

As they stand and wait, hoping that Erica is okay and not dying from some medical procedure, Kit notices a newspaper sitting on the top of the counter, which separates the general public from hospital business. He picks it up and reads the front page out loud to Monk.

He reads, "'NATIONAL INTRUDER'!", he pauses to speak to Monk as he leans over and shows him the front page, "Is that Jack? Erica's fiancé?"

Monk looks at the picture for a moment, and then suddenly interrupted by a flying dish coming from Erica's room, the man skillfully ducks as the plate goes past narrowly missing his head, he looks at the room's doorway with caution and looking back at the magazine's cover picture in Kit's hand, he says, "Yep. Looks like the guy I met yesterday. Looks like the same guy, I've seen in many photos with Erica." He then pauses for a closer look and with a near tiger growl in his voice he asks, "Wow, but just who is that hot babe he is with? Hmm… lucky man!"

Kit slaps Monk with the paper and says, "Damn it, Monk. Don't you understand why-" He jumps to let a flying breakfast tray pass under his feet, "—why you and I are dodging dinnerware out here? Why do you think Erica is in there ripping this entire hospital down with her bare hands?"

Monk looks at Kit and says, "Oh, I guess, our girl must have seen this too?"

Kit looks at Monk with a smile creeping onto his face and responds, "It sure sound like it." He rolls the paper up and placing it under his arm, he says, "Thank you, Mr. Montgomery." He then speaks to Monk as he walks past him, "I'm going in. Cover me."


	36. Chapter 36

Krystal and Jackson preparing to leave his room, at the Valley Inn, Krystal grabs her car keys as Jack gathers up some papers and closes his briefcase, "Do you have time for breakfast?" Jack asks Krystal as he puts on his jacket, takes a quick look in a mirror near the door and straightens his tie.

Krystal responding, "Oh, I wish I did." As she moves to him and helps him with his tie, giving him one last long kiss, she continues, "I really have to hurry, I promised the girls I would have breakfast with them, at the Martin's, and then take them to school. I then have a meeting with Mr. Kimble, about the house. However, I was hoping we could meet for dinner?" As she turns and begins to open the door to exit their adjoining room, the door swinging partly open as Jack takes hold of her arm, gently spins her around for another last minute kiss and says, "I'll see you then."

Just as they turn to move through the door, they are suddenly shocked by the noise of a hallway full of people all looking at them. As they turn to look at the crowd they are quickly bombarded with multiple questions all at once from several reporters all shouting questions at the same time. Camera crews rolling film, while others' cameras click photos and all shouting at the lovers, "Look here! Mr. Montgomery? Over here!"

Krystal not entirely shocked by the media frenzy takes a step back into the room as Jack stands in stunned silence for a long moment trying to assess what is happening. One reporter yells to him, "What about your engagement to Erica Kane, Mr. Montgomery? Does Erica know who you're spending your nights with?"

Another reporter hollers out, "Miss, can you give us your name?"

While still another shouts, "Aren't you Mr. Montgomery's legal secretary?"

"What kind of _special_ secretary work are you giving him – _in his hotel room_?" Which causes the entire crowd to burst into laughter, with some making hooting sounds and cat calls.

Jackson, now coming full to his senses, pulls Krystal close to his side and clearing his throat says, "Okay, no! That is enough! I'm sorry fellas, but there is no big story here."

An anxious reporter pushes his microphone into Jack's face and says, "Aren't you suppose to be engaged to Miss Kane? She has been shot, nearly killed and spent several days in a coma at Pine Valley Hospital? What the hell kind of fiancé are you?" The rapid fire of questions and accusations before Jack can answer is causing the crowd to grow wild as more reporters begin screaming out, "While the cat is away the mice will play!"

Just then, Max, the owner and head manager of, The Valley Inn, exits the elevator with several young strong waiters, kitchen helpers and bellboys closely behind him.

Max is a longtime resident of Pine Valley and has been the glue of the Valley Inn for many generations. Max is a short, elderly man and a true gentleman. He is nearly completely bald with only a thin ring of hair that circles his head and stops just above his ears, looking almost like an angel's halo. He speaks in deeply broken English, as his parents immigrated to America when he was only a small child. Max's father worked, for many years, as the head butler for one of Pine Valley's very own, 'Ladies of Fine Lineage', Mrs. Phoebe Wallingford, until her death. Max learned all about; etiquette, good manners and respect from his beloved father. Phoebe provided well for Max in her will - as he was only a boy when she first met him – and her generosity enabled him to purchase the grand and elegant, Valley Inn, for his very own.

Max loves his job and even though, at his old age, he could retire with ease, he much prefers to be involved with the guests and staff members at his hotel. His constant uniform is a black tuxedo with tails, a white heavily-starched shirt and black bow tie with stark white gloves, which never show a hint of dirt, even though he is constantly on the move to make his guests' stay at the Inn perfect in every way. Max is very protective of his guests and their privacy and although he is a man of small stature he is well known for his mighty bite when crossed.

As Max exits the elevator with his crew directly behind him, he is swinging a kitchen broom in his hands while yelling, in his broken English, "You've 'bout one secont to git out fof dis hotel and off me properdy! The pleece has alreedy been called! Dis tis priveet properdy anda di demant you leave righd dhis minude!"

His commanding voice, along with several seriously large waiters – who are quite fond of Jackson's large tips - quickly clear the area. The threat of police causes even the most stubborn parasites to scramble in every direction.

Jack and Krystal are left standing, in shock, at their hotel room doorway with only Max at their sides. "Mr. Mongomery? Miss Cary? I beg for you fogiveness. I have no ideea howd they managed to get past are securidy guarts. I promise you botf, that heads will roll for dhis. I offer you botf, my deepess apologies? Please, whad can I do for you to make this bedder? Please, underdand that we here, at The Walley Inn, pride ourselves on the udmost privicy and dignidy of all our guests, and 'pecially the botf of you, our most favoret guests? Please, underdand that dhis will dever happend adain. I'ma -"

He man's pleading continues, but Jack interrupts him and says, "Please, Max? Stop." Resting his hand on the man's shoulder, "I've spent the last 20 years of my life with Erica, dodging those types. They have ways of infiltrating the most proven security system. It isn't your fault. Really, no harm has been done."

Jack then looks to Krystal with the question in his eye and she responds with, "No. I'm fine. Surprised, but it is okay. Really, Max, it is okay."

To which Max responds, "Oh, you botf are too kinda. I dhank you so muchd, and I promise that thid will never happend againd."

Jackson trying hard to reassure Max says, "Don't worry about it Max. I'm completely use to being hounded by reporters, peppered with questions and my picture snapped 3000 times all before breakfast." He pulls Krystal closer to him with his arm around her waist and his hand on her hip and says, "I'm looking forward to a much quieter life." As gently kisses her on the lips.

Max speaks as Jack pulls the room's door closed and says, "I'ma so sorry, Mr. Mongomery, Miss Cary, but I feared there tis no way thad I can stop dhose reporders from pubishing their picdures though? I feel so batly aboud it!"

The trio heading toward the large staircase now, Jackson stops and looks at Max with a surprised expression and then turning to Krystal he says, "Well, since our story is sure to be the Bulletin's lead story tomorrow morning, I guess we don't have to keep explaining ourselves to everyone around here."

He then turns to Max, as the three make their way down the grand staircase, and says, "Max, Miss Kane and I, broke up a very long time ago. Those parasites have no story. I am thrilled to be with Miss Carey and I don't care who knows about it!"

Max looking up at Jackson, says in his broken English, "So, whad you says, Mr. Mongomery, is thad it tis okay? You not mad?"

"No, Max, I'm not mad." Jack responds, "In fact, I'm delighted." As he steps off the last step he pats Max on the back and says, "Thanks, Max."

Max watching Jack and Krystal begin to exit the Inn's main doors – into a sea of showing reporters - says, "Heads vill roll, Mr. Mongomery! Max promise!"

* * *

><p>At the hospital Kendall and Zack exit the elevator and begin to anxiously make their way to Erica's room. Entering the room they find Kit and Monk sitting in the chairs at the foot of her bed and Erica seems to be quite upset as she wipes her eyes with a Kleenex.<p>

"Mom, what is wrong?" Looking to Kit and Monk with suspicious eyes she continues, "Why are you crying?"

Erica reaching for Kendall calls out with renewed tears, "Kendall? You won't believe what has happened."

Zack moving into the room, with no alarm as if Erica's behavior is normal to him, reaches over, kisses Erica on the forehead and says, "Glad you've decided to wake up Erica."

Kendall giving Zack a quick glare pulls herself away to see Erica's face and says, "What? What is it? Are you okay? What happened?"

Erica quickly produces a copy of, The National Intruder, showing it to the entire room's occupants and says with shouts of anger and frustration, "Krystal Carey! That is what has happened!"

Zack pulling the paper from Erica's hand and bringing it closer for examination begins to read the headline. 'While the cat is away the mice will play.' He then stops to look closely at the large picture and says, "Well, Krystal sure is looking nice. She is very photogenic isn't she?"

Kendall quickly snaps the paper from his hands and in a disgusted tone says, "Zack?"

Erica gives a glaring eye at Zack and then turns her attention to her hand-held mirror. Wiping her face, trying to fix her make-up with a Kleenex she says, "She may have gotten to Jack, in a moment of weakness, but she's not going to win this battle. I'll be damned if I allow that woman to steal Jackson from me."

Kendall moves close to sit on the edge of Erica's bed and cautiously speaks, "Mom? Jack and you broke up. Don't you remember? Before the shooting?"

Erica flips her head to look sharply at Kendall and says, "We had a quarrel! That is all. Jack didn't really mean those things he said."

Zack having retrieved the magazine from Kendall and looking at it again, speaks without lowering the paper from his view saying, "I think he did, Erica. He sure looks like he is serious, about Krystal, in these photos." As he continues to flip the pages of the paper and view even more pictures of Jackson and Krystal.

Kendall breathing in a deep breath speaks, "Mom, you might have to just admit that Jack really did mean what he said? He must have meant every word of what he said, that night?"

Erica sitting in her bed with her knees pulled to her chest, sniffles and says, "Well, I cannot worry about that right now. I have a movie to make. Jackson will get his fill of _that Carey floozy_ and then he'll come running back to me. Just you watch and see."

Zack starting to put the paper down, stops for one more look of Krystal in her most sexy evening gown and with his eyes still on the pictures he pulls in a breath and says, "That might take him awhile."

Kendall quickly grabbing the paper and tossing it in the trash can says, "Zack? You're not helping here!"

"Look, I'm sorry." Zack says looking at Erica, "But didn't you say yourself that you absolutely had to follow your dream? You and I, had a long conversation about how you just had to make this movie. Remember, Erica? How I encouraged you to go ahead with your book/movie deal, no matter what anyone thought about it? Whether Jack, or anyone else liked it or not?"

Erica looks at Zack with a hint of surprise in her face, sits up, arches her back and holding her head up says, "Yes. Yes, you did. And you're absolutely right. I have to follow my own dreams, no matter what anyone else says, does or thinks about it. And that is just what I am going to do."

Kendall looks at Zack in complete shock and turning back to her mother says, "Anyone? Does that mean you're not going to fight for Jack?"

"No. No I'm not. Not now. I'm going to write my story and Jack will regret, soon enough, for not following along with me." Erica responds as she grabs a brush and begins to run it through her hair and continuing says, "I'm writing my own story and anyone who doesn't like it, well; they can just excuse themselves from my life."

Kendall stands and stares at her mother for a long moment and then says, "So does this mean that you're going to write my story and Bianca's story – even our most private parts – as well?"

Erica reaching for Kendall's hand and pulling her to herself says, "Oh, Sweetie, you know that I'll always do my very best to protect you and Bianca, right?"


	37. Chapter 37

Cara is waiting alone in her obstetrician's office examining room, perched in a sitting position, on the examining table. She is wearing a hospital gown and loose fitting pants. David comes through the door and asks, "Am I too late?"

Cara responds, "No. You're just in time."

The couple kiss a greeting to each other. David rests his hand on her rapidly growing belly and says, "How is our little one doing?"

"Just fine. I'm sure everything is just fine." Cara responds.

David still standing next to her, rests his head on her shoulder and says, "Oh, God, I pray you're right."

Cara raising her hand to the back of his neck gives a reassuring touch and says, "We'll find out in a few minutes. The doctor is running a bit late, but she'll be here in a minute. Don't worry so much. I'm sure it is fine."

"Cara, you and I are both doctors. We know very well what it means when you've not felt the baby move in several days."

"Yes, David, but we both know that it can also mean nothing as well."

"Where is that doctor? How can she leave us waiting here like this?" David frustrated moves to the door and looking out into the hallway and seeing Dr. JoAnn Mendelson coming he says, "Running late, doc?"

Dr. Mendelson comes in the door as David holds the door for her and says, "I am so sorry, but you both know how it can get sometimes."

"We understand." Cara says, "Don't worry about it, JoAnn. You're not that late."

David comes to Cara's side and says, "I don't mean to be rude, but we are very anxious to get on with this."

Dr. Mendelson looking surprised at David's tone says, "Okay, Dr. Hayward. Let's get to it then." As she drags the ultrasound machine from across the room up to Cara's bedside. "Okay, Cara, if you will lay back and expose your belly, we'll get started then."

Cara does as she is instructed as the doctor turns on the machine and then begins to apply large amounts of KY-Jelly to the outside of her stomach.

"Do you two want to know the sex of the baby?" JoAnn asks, "That is if baby cooperates?"

David and Cara surprised by the question as they'd never discussed it, both look at each other with questioning eyes. David nervously speaks, "I don't care. What I mean is, it's up to you, Cara. I just want to know that the baby is okay." As he pulls a stool over close to Cara's side.

Cara reaching over and holding David's hand says, "I think I'd like to know."

"Okay, then." JoAnn says, as she begins the procedure. Pointing to the TV monitor she says, "I know you both know what your looking at, let's see what is going on with this little one."

David and Cara both look up to the monitor as they tightly hold each other's hand. Each holding their breath as they search the blurry monitor picture for any movement of their baby.

David can hold his tongue no longer and, in a tense and demanding voice, says, "Well? Why isn't the baby moving?"

JoAnn watching the monitor carefully while pushing the ultrasound knob over the surface of Cara's belly quietly says, "Just hang on a minute. Patience, Dr. Hayward. We'll see what is happening in just a second." She goes back in deep thought as she intently stares at the monitor. Looking over to the ultrasound machine for a moment she turns a few knobs and pushing the hand piece deeper into Cara's skin she continues to study what she sees on the TV monitor.

David is in near panic as he is holding Cara's hand. Cara in a pleading voice says, "David? You're breaking my hand."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." David while quickly releasing her hand says. "Are you okay?" His frustration building, "I can't see a damn thing on that monitor."

JoAnn stops the procedure. She removes the hand piece from Cara's stomach and looking directly at both David and Cara says with much seriousness, "Okay, there's a problem."

"What?" David comes full to his feet with a pleading voice and near tears in his eyes.

JoAnn surprised by his quick movement says, "Its okay, David. This monitor is just not functioning properly."

"So you couldn't see anything either." Cara asks.

"No." JoAnn says, "Let's all walk across the hall to the other examining room and use the ultrasound and monitor in that room."

Cara sitting up and preparing to take the move from the table says, "Okay. Well, let's go then."

Looking at David she says, "David? Are you okay?"

David speaks, "I'm fine. Why?"

JoAnn looking intently at him says, "Dr. Hayward? You look like you might faint."

David exhales a deep breath and says, "I'm fine. Just need to breathe more, I think. And you don't need to call me, Dr. Hayward, Dr. Mendelson. I'm no longer Chief of Staff here and since we are all among friends here."

"Okay, David. Agreed." JoAnn responds.

David's frustration at his boiling point says, "Please, now can we just get this on with. I just want to know why Cara isn't feeling the baby move anymore. Please?"

"Right this way." JoAnn says as she opens the door for Cara and points to the room across the hall. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the exam table."

* * *

><p>Amanda is busy doing dishes in her tiny apartment as Trevor plays on the floor with some blocks, when her phone rings, "Jake, can you get that?" She calls to him in another room. When he doesn't answer, the phone continues to ring. Quickly grabbing a dish towel, she dries her hands as she dashes for the phone.<p>

"Hello?" Amanda says as she answers the phone. "Hi, Liza. How are you?"

Liza speaks, "Hello, Amanda. I'm calling you because I knew that you and Jake were interested in adopting a baby? Are you still interested?"

"Yes, yes, very much so, Liza. Why? What is this about?"

"Well, I have just been contacted by a colleague from Landview. He has a client who will, soon, have a newborn that they would like to put up for a private adoption."

Amanda listens in stunned silence.

Liza continues, "Amanda? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Yes, Liza. I'm listening."

"Do you think you and Jake would be interested in a private only adoption?" Liza asks.

"I don't know what that means, Liza? What do you mean; a private only adoption?"

Amanda's confusion showing as Jake comes into the room and sees her talking on the phone asks, "What is it, Amanda?"

Amanda holding her hand in a stop motion to Jake listens carefully to Liza as she continues, "What that means, Amanda, is that the client doesn't want to put the child up for public adoption and wants their attorney to personally screen and interview the adoptive parents."

"Okay." Amanda says as she looks intently at Jake as she says, "We are interested, Liza. We are very interested."

"Okay, then. I'll let them know that you are interested and then I'll get back to you with the details." Liza finishing the call says, "You're certain right?"

"We are certain, Liza." Amanda says as she reaches to hold Jake's hand, "I'll talk to Jake, of course, but I know we are very interested."

"Okay, then." Liza says, "I'll call you tomorrow with more details and we'll set up an appointment to meet."

"Thank you, Liza. This is wonderful, wonderful news. Good bye, then. I look forward to hearing from you." Amanda says as she hangs up the phone and leaps into Jake's arms with much joy and excitement.

Jake eager to hear what the news is, hugs her and says, "Okay, sweetie, you're going to have to tell me what is so wonderful, wonderful? What did Liza say?"

Amanda wiping tears of joy from her eyes begins to explain the conversation to Jake as the couple moves to the sofa to sit and talk.

* * *

><p>As David, Cara and JoAnn once again begin with the ultrasound procedure, their eyes are fixed on the TV monitor as JoAnn gently runs the hand piece over Cara's belly.<p>

"Did you see that?" JoAnn asks.

Cara responds, "I didn't see anything? What?"

David intently watching the screen and beginning to lose his patience says, "JoAnn, I'm a cardiac surgeon, not an obstetrician, please, speak to us in layman's terms and tell us what the heck we are looking at here? Is the baby alive?"

JoAnn stopping the movement over Cara's belly, looks at the couple and says, "I'm sorry. I forget that not all doctors know how to identify a baby under an ultrasound. My error, please, forgive me."

"Forgiven." David says, with much impatience, "Now, what? What is it that you saw that we did not? What? What is wrong with our baby? Why isn't Cara feeling it move?"

"Look." JoAnn restarts the hand piece movements across Cara's belly and points to the monitor and says, "See? Your baby is just fine. It is moving about fine and just look at that heart beat. Surely you recognize that don't you, doctor?"

David exhales a deep breath as tears begin to run down his cheeks. He stands for a long moment and just watches the tiny heart beat on the screen. He then looks to Cara who, also silently crying is intently starring at the monitor also. David reaches to her laying on the table and holding her face in his hands he kisses her with laughter filled tears as he says, "Our baby is okay! Cara, it is okay!"

Cara sobbing, kissing and laughing all at once responds, "Yes, David, it is okay!"

JoAnn intently continuing with her job continues to watch the screen as she continues to move the hand piece over Cara's stomach, taking measurements and pictures. Then with a wide smile she says, "Looks like all is in perfect order. You're little boy looks to be in perfect health!"

Cara and David both simultaneously say with shouts of joy, "A boy?" As they both break into much relieved laughter and crying. They hug each other for a long moment and each quietly says in a hushed whisper, "Thank you, God."


	38. Chapter 38

At Marissa and Bianca's home there is a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." AJ says as he makes his way to the front door.

Bianca quickly coming around the corner, from the kitchen, yells in a frantic tone, "No, AJ, don't!" As she passes in front of him she stops him, in the house's foyer, and says, "AJ, remember how we talked about the new guards at the front gate?"

"Yes, I remember." AJ says with caution.

"Well, they are very good at their security jobs, but we have to be wise too and always know who is at the door before we open it." Bending down on one knee to his level she continues, "If you just open door, without knowing who is there, you could be opening the door to a stranger who doesn't have your best interest in mind. Remember, we talked about how only the adults could answer the door?"

"And only the adults, that have been approved by you and mom, can pick us up from school." AJ says with satisfaction that he knows the answers.

"Exactly. Good boy." Bianca says as they both walk to the door, look through the peephole and seeing a man standing outside with a large bouquet of flowers, she says, "It's the florist." As she opens the door.

"More flowers for mom?"

"Yes. It looks like it." Bianca responds as she opens the door fully to the man at the door.

The man speaks, "Hello. I've flowers for, Marissa Chandler. Are you Marissa Chandler?"

"No." Bianca speaks, but I can take them for her.

"Mom, more flowers for you." AJ says as he quickly turns from the doorway and runs to another part of the house.

The man says, "I'm sorry, but I have strict instructions to hand deliver these to Marissa Chandler only."

Surprised by the unusual delivery method, Bianca says, "Oh, well -"

The man interrupts her, "Is Mrs. Chandler here?"

"Oh, yes." Bianca responds, "She is here. Just a moment and I'll get -"

Just then Marissa carefully walks up beside Bianca and says, "I'm right here. What seems to be the problem?"

Bianca tries to explain, "This gentleman says that he has strict instructions to hand deliver these flowers to you only."

Confused by the request Marissa jokingly says, "Why, am I being served?"

The man speaks up, "Are you Mrs. Marissa Chandler?"

"Yes. I am." Marissa says, surprised by his stern voice and most serious manner.

The man looking directly at her now hands the flowers to Bianca with one hand and then hands a large legal envelope, to Marissa, from his other hand and says, "Mrs. Marissa Chandler, you've been served. Thank you and have a good day." He then turns and walks back down the sidewalk.

Bianca and Marissa stand in the open doorway in complete shock. Bianca says, "Well, how do you like that?"

"I guess I was right." Marissa says with a laugh, "I was being served. I wonder what the hell JR is up to now?" As she begins to open the large envelope.

"Well, let's at least come inside and close the door, it looks like it might snow." Bianca says as she begins to push the large door closed.

Marissa follows Bianca into the kitchen. As Bianca is putting the flowers into a vase of water, Marissa sits at the table and pulling the legal documents from the envelope begins to read quietly to herself.

A few moments of silence pass and then Marissa says, "Oh, my gosh! You've got to be kidding me? What the hell? Damn it! No!"

With much anger and force she throws the papers across the kitchen floor causing her arm to wrench with pain from the forceful action. "Ouch! Shit, shit, shit!"

Bianca rushing to her side says, "Marissa? Are you okay? What is it? What is the matter?"

Marissa holding her arm and groaning in pain reaches for her purse to retrieve her pain pills. Bianca getting her a glass of water and helping her open the pill bottle, hands her a pill from the bottle and begins to pass her the glass when Marissa says, "I need two this time."

"Two pills?" Bianca says as she looks at her watch, "I don't think it is time for two."

Marissa holding her arm and her face bent in anguish nods her head in the affirmative as Bianca hands her two pills, places the glass on the table in front of her and then moves to pick up the papers scattered across the kitchen's rock tiled floor.

"What are these all about?" Bianca asks intently as she briefly tries to read through a few in their mixed up order.

"Adam. Adam Chandler. That's what those are all about." Marissa says with furious anger. "That bastard is up to his old tricks again. I should have known that he'd never let go of AJ. That bastard!" Marissa says, slamming the glass to the table with such force that it breaks. "Damn it!"

Bianca quickly tossing the papers onto the counter scrambles to get a towel to clean up the glass and water mess from the table's surface and says, "Marissa? You need to calm down. The children will hear you. What's wrong?"

Marissa trying to compose herself says, "I'm sorry, Bianca, you're right. I'm sorry."

Bianca tossing the towel and broken glass into the trashcan, sits across from Marissa at the table and with the papers in her hands she says, "Okay. Now, you're the lawyer. Tell me what all this legal jargon means?"

Marissa breathes a deep sigh and pulling a single paper from the stack begins to read it to Bianca. After a moment of complicated legal language Bianca stops her, "Marissa, wait. Please, just tell me, _in English_, what it says?"

Marissa puts the papers down, with a single tear running down her cheek and a trembling voice, she says, "It says, that when JR was sick and dying – at the hospital with cancer-"

"Yes, I remember." Bianca confirms.

Marissa continues, "Well, Adam had these papers drawn up by his, Pit Bull – Barry."

"And they say what?" Bianca growing impatient asks.

Marissa wiping her eyes and trying to control her emotions explains, "In a nut shell, they say that if JR is deceased, or incapacitated – like by drugs, alcohol or medications, brain stem injury, ect – that the full parental custody of AJ reverts to Adam only."

Marissa looking at Bianca's confused face says, "Bianca, do you understand? Full and complete custody of AJ goes to Adam. Not me, not JR, not nobody! Only Adam."

"What?" Bianca's face covered in confusion, panic and now anger. "Can he do that? JR isn't dead?"

Marissa beginning to weep says, "He just did it. See read this line right here." Marissa pointing to a page reads out loud, 'In the event that JR Chandler – Adam Chandler Jr., the 2nd - can no longer care for or see to the well being of said minor child, AJ Chandler – Adam Chandler, the 3rd – due to physical or mental incapacitation, then the full physical, legal and total custody of said minor child is to be granted to Adam Chandler Sr, the 1st.'

Marissa dropping the papers to the table and putting her head down in complete defeat says, "Bianca, both JR's signature and mine is right here."

Bianca confused asks, "But, Marissa? Why would you ever sign such a paper?"

Marissa resting her head on the table in front of her speaks with a muffled voice and says, "I don't know. I can see that, that truly is my signature? I can see that I did in fact sign it. I don't remember it, specifically, but during that time – when JR was so sick, we thought he was dying? I signed literally hundreds of documents. JR and I, signed papers for me to become AJ's legal mother, we signed hospital papers, treatment releases, transplant papers… I was still in school at that time. Oh, Bianca, my stress level was through the roof, at that time. I could have signed anything, at that time. And I _clearly_ very well did too, because that is in fact, my signature."

Bianca near panic says, "Well, then it cannot be legal then. You signed under extreme duress. The courts will have to throw it out? Won't they?"

Marissa lifting her head in defeat nods her head in the negative and says, "No, they not only don't have to, but with the great and mighty Adam Chandler behind the wheel of this, they won't. In jurisprudence, duress or coercion, only refers to a situation whereby a person performs an act as a result of violence, threat or other pressure against the person. Any unlawful threat or coercion used to induce another to act [or not act] in a manner [they] otherwise would not [or would]-"

Bianca interuping says, "Marissa, please, you're giving me a headache. What you're saying is; that you would not have normally acted in that manner? You would not have normally signed over your parental rights, is that correct?"

Marissa frustrated at trying to explain the legalities of the document says, "Bianca, Adam already had this notarized months ago and filed with the court just last week. I have no way of disputing this. I would have had to dispute it months ago, before it was notarized, and certainly before JR and I divorced. It is final. I'm finished."

Bianca reaching across the table to hold Marissa's hand comfortingly says, "Marissa, don't give up. We will fight this thing. They cannot take AJ from you. We can stop them somehow, right?"

Marissa looking down at the table and scanning the papers with her eyes says, "No. I'm fairly certain that they've won, this time. I signed this paper, Bianca. I have no way out of it."

"But, Marissa, JR isn't dead."

Marissa giving a sarcastic laugh says, "No, he isn't yet. But, he might as well be. He has pickled his brain in enough booze… and these papers read that, that specifically is one of the conditions of Adam gaining custody. Adam knows JR well and he certainly did his homework before having this written up. See here, where it says, 'In the event that JR Chandler – Adam Chandler Jr., the 2nd - can no longer care for or see to the well being of said minor child, AJ Chandler – Adam Chandler, the 3rd – due to physical or mental incapacitation…' " Marissa looking to Bianca's pleading eyes says, "JR is certainly not physically or mentally able to care for AJ, at this time, and may well never be able to. And even if he was, he would _never side with us_ in fighting his father for custody of his son."

Bianca, holding a hand to her mouth now, a tear rolls down her cheek and she says, with much horror and disbelief in her voice, "So Adam wins? He has full parental custody of AJ, now?"

The paper in front of Marissa now wet with her tears, she looks at it and says, "Yes, Bianca. I have one week to turn AJ over to Adam's care. Unless JR comes home sane and sober, which I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

Just then, AJ comes into the room. Having overheard the end of their conversation he says with joy, "So, I get to go stay with Grandpa? I love staying with him. He promised me that I'd get to spend more time with him, now that he has moved back home."

Marissa and Bianca both shocked that he has overheard them quickly dry their faces and try to conceal their wet eyes. As Marissa gathers up the papers to hide them from AJ says, "Yes, sweetie." As she puts her good arm around his waist and faking a smile, she says, "You get to spend lots more time with Grandpa and Colby and Brooke too."

"Yeah." AJ excitedly says, "Winifred will be there all the time now, too. I'm going to go tell Gabby and Miranda." And he runs from the room with excitement and happiness.

Bianca watching him leave the kitchen says, "Well, at least he enjoys living there. And with Colby, Brooke and Winnie there at least we'll know he is being well taken care of."

Marissa covering her face with both hands says, under muffled tones, "I only pray that they'll allow me to still be his mom? I've got to do all I can to prevent Adam from creating another JR."

Bianca moving to Marissa's side now, trying to comfort her says, "Oh, Marissa, I'm sure they will still allow you to spend lots of time with AJ. You know Adam? He doesn't care if his children are being raised by nannies and house servants, just as long as they are in his possession and under his roof."

Marissa standing from her chair speaks, "I've got to go see Adam. That bastard."

Bianca cautioning her says, "Wait. You can't drive with your arm in a sling, two pain pills in your system and you surely don't want to go at Adam with the name calling. Do you think he'll let you ever see AJ if you fight him now? You said yourself that, Adam has won. That there is no way around these documents, right?"

"Right." Marissa admits defeatedly as she walks to the living room with Bianca behind her.

Bianca tries to counsel her with, "Then, you will have to use kid gloves on Adam. You're going to have to play this game by his rules, in his yard."

Marissa moving to the sofa says, "Yes, you're right. Until I can find some legal way out of this mess, I'm going to have to play it by Adam's rules. I'll talk with Caleb about it first thing in the morning."

Reaching for the phone, Marissa says, "I've got to call Colby and talk with her. I heard that she was moving back to the Chandler Mansion. I need to make sure and if she is not, then I need to convince her why I need her there."

Bianca says, "I agree. Colby will be a good asset, for you and AJ, inside that house of horrors."

Marissa listening to the phone ring, while waiting for Colby to answer, says to Bianca, "Thank God that Brooke and Winnie are there now too."

"Yes." Bianca speaking quickly before Colby picks up says, "And Stuart, Marion, Scott and Madison too."

Marissa in a half joking voice says, "Hell, maybe I'll move back in there too."


	39. Chapter 39

On a crisp fall day the sun is warm and bright and the sky, blue and clear in the country air. At the grand and beautiful Wildwind estate, Caleb, dressed in black jeans, a handsome royal-blue, western-cut shirt and cowboy boots is making last minute preparations, with the mansion's staff members, for an elegantly arranged, yet casual wear lunch, that he has planned with Liza, Colby and Asher.

Hearing the front door's bell he quickly puts down the spoon that he used to taste the sauce and makes his way to the mansion's foyer. The butler opening the door just ahead of him says, "Good afternoon, Miss Colby. How nice to see you again."

"Good afternoon, Lloyd. Nice to see you again too." Liza responds.

Caleb just rounding the corner of the enormous staircase says, "Wow, Liza. You look fantastic."

Liza making a quick spin, laughs and says, "Not what you're used to seeing me wearing, is it? I've not worn these boot in so long, I had to tread lightly for fear that a spider might have taken up residence inside them, since they were in the back of my closet for so long."

"I especially like those blue jeans too." Caleb says in a serious tone.

Liza running her hand across the decorations on her pant's legs says, "Well, I figured if I was going to dress up like a sidewalk cowgirl, that I should have a few rhinestones added to the mix as well."

"Well, you do indeed look like a rhinestone cowgirl, in that outfit. I just hope you still know how to rein a horse?"

"No worries, Caleb. As long as you don't saddle me up with Old Thunderbolt, I'll be able to ride just fine."

Caleb moves closer to her for a friendly hug and as she hugs him in return he steals a quick kiss off her mouth.

Liza surprised, takes a single step back and handing off her purse to Lloyd she grabs hold of Caleb's arm before he can turn away and says, "What kind of greeting is that?" She then pulls him to herself, wraps both her arms around his neck, as he forfeits to her desires, and they share a slow and passion filled kiss.

She then releases him from her grip and he says with a small laugh, "Now, that is a greeting that a guy could get real use to."

Liza gives a great seductive smile and as she takes the single step down into Wildwind's sunken living room, she responds, "I quite enjoyed that myself too."

Caleb following close behind her takes her arm and turning her to face him says, "I think, I'd like a second helping." And he begins pulls her to himself for another enjoyable kiss, however, their moment is interrupted when the door's bell rings again and Lloyd enters the foyer to answer it.

Caleb releasing Liza's arm says, "Maybe we'll save some for desert then."

"Maybe?" Liza chuckles as the both look to the front door.

Lloyd opening the front door speaks and says, "Good afternoon, Miss Chandler. Mr. Pike."

"Good afternoon, Lloyd." Colby says as she hands him her purse. "Thank you."

"Afternoon, Lloyd." Asher says as he takes the door from Lloyd's hand and says, "I'll get that, thank you." As he closes the door and enters into the foyer.

Liza speaks up, "Hello you two. I didn't know you were coming together?"

"No, we didn't." Colby explains, "We both just happened to drive up at the same time."

Asher quickly interrupts her, "Yeah, and the way you gun that Ferrari, racing up the driveway, I'm surprised that you made it here in one piece."

Colby gives an embarrassing chuckle as Liza gives her a stern look and says, "Colby? Honey, you promised me that you'd slow that car down some."

"Oh, mom. It's okay. I have slowed down, a lot. I only raced Asher down the driveway this once. Honest, I haven't gotten a single ticket all month. Not one."

"Well, your father will be thrilled to hear that." Liza says, "But, you could crash in the driveway just as easily as on the freeway."

Colby walking past Liza and greeting Caleb with a gentle hand shake says, "Okay, mom. Time to cut the apron strings already." As she rolls her eyes and says, "Good afternoon, Mr. Cortland. Thank you for inviting me to lunch and a ride."

To which Caleb responds, "Please, call me Caleb?"

"Okay, Caleb. I haven't been riding in so long. I bought this new outfit just for the occasion." Colby says as she takes a small spin around the room. "Do you like it?"

Caleb responds, "Might be a bit flashy for the barnyard, but I think you'll manage to mud it up fast enough."

Colby laughing says, "Oh, no, Caleb. I'm not riding Old Thunderbolt. Asher promised that I could ride your most gentle mare."

Caleb nodding his head says, "Yes, I'm only joking with you. I made sure that the stableman picked out and saddled only the gentlest horses just for today's ride."

Looking at the group, Asher claps his hands together and says, "So, let's go then. I'm ready."

Caleb startled by the single hand clapping sound looks to him and says, "Don't you all want to eat first?"

Liza asks, "Are you hungry, Caleb? We could eat first, if you are, but I'd rather not ride on a full stomach."

Caleb sizing up Liza's and Colby's outfits, gives a sarcastic chuckle, grabs his quirt and cowboy hat and placing it on his head, he says, "Yes, I think you're right. Especially if it is going to be a rough ride."

Colby protests, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Asher passing by her and heading for the side door says, "He means; because you girls might spook the horses with all that bling."

Liza quickly grabbing her hat and pushing it on her head she dashes to the side door that leads to the mansion's stables, ahead of the rest of them, and says, "Oh, really? Well we'll just see who's the better rider then, won't we?"

As they all laugh, push and shove each other playfully as they race their way to the stables, to the waiting and fully prepared horses.

Caleb managing to get ahead of the other three takes one step into his saddle's stirrup and with a single lunge he is off. With the light tap of his quirt he pressures his horse to run ever faster across the barnyard, out of the tree-line, into the wide green meadow and to the top of the hill. When he arrives to the hill's peak he pulls back his horse's reins, calls a soft, 'whoa' and turns his horse around to see if the group is quickly trailing behind him.

What he sees is Liza sitting on the ground next to her gentle mare, who has not moved from her position where the stable hand placed her. Colby and Asher are quickly racing up the hill to meet him, but Liza is being assisted by the stable hand up off the ground. She makes it to her feet, repositions her hat on her head, puts her foot in the saddle's stirrup and throws her leg over the horse and into a sitting position.

She looks to the top of the hill, and seeing the others there, laughing hard, she yells out to them, "I've split my new jeans, but I don't care. I came to ride and that is what I'm going to do." As she turns her horse on it's heel and races her mare in the opposite direction of the group.

Caleb seizing the challenge, turns to Colby and Asher who are still laughing and says, "I'll see you two later." And his taps his gelding with the quirt and races quickly down the hill and through the trees to locate Liza and her mare.

The trees are perfectly spaced from each other to give a rider amble room to ride without causing a horse to stumble, yet they are close enough to give dense shade on a hot summer's day. Their deciduous type strips them of their leaves in the fall, causing a thick carpet of rustling leaves beneath their hooves and a clear canopy for the winter sunshine to stream through.

As Caleb's gelding races through the deep leaves, it is familiar with the path that his master takes him on nearly daily. Caleb's eyes locate Liza and her mare, near the creek and he slows his horse to a gentle and cooling walk.

His gelding's breathing comes fast and strong as his breath can be seen, coming from his nose, in the cool fall air. Arriving at the creek, Caleb stops his horse and dismounts. He laces the reins over the saddle's horn as the two horses exchange snorts and nuzzles to each other and both wander over to drink from the noisy creek.

Liza is found near the creek and is laying flat on her back in a large patch of ground, deeply carpeted with green grass and white Shasta Daisies. She is breathing heavily from the ride and her hair is tossed in a wild pony way all around her head. Caleb calmly walks over to her.

Standing above and looking down on her he simply looks at her for a moment and taking it all in he says, "My gosh. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

Liza looking up at him gives a wide grin and says, "Are you talking about the creek, the daisies or my fancy jeans – with the tear half way down the leg?"

Caleb remembering what she'd said, earlier at the stable, gives a great belly laugh and sitting down next to her says with a chuckle, "How did you do that?"

"I was trying to beat you to the horses when I caught the rail fence with my pant leg." Turning her leg so that he can view the tear in her jeans starting at the side of her hip down to her knee, she continues, "I guess, one of my rhinestones caught it?"

Caleb laughing out loud, squints his eyes to see if her skin has been torn and says, "Well, at least you didn't injure yourself. Would sure hate for a smart-ass lawyer like you to go and file a suit on me?" Liza simply smiles at him as he continues, with, "I'm sure I can loan you a pair of mine for supper."

Liza being playful says, "What about the ones you've got on?"

Caleb gives her a grin of knowing her intentions and lies down on the deep carpet next to her. Looking up at the sky together they watch as a flock of geese fly by on their annual migration route. Caleb turning his head to look at her says, "How about some of that desert now?"

To which Liza quickly responds with a turn of her body, leaning into his strong chest and, holding his face with one hand she kisses him long and passionately.

Their horses wander down the creek as they drink from the cold water and munch on the rich grass and wildflowers.

Lloyd comes into room and speaking before looking up, he says, to the empty living room, "Your meal is now ready, Sir." As he lifts his head and sees that they are gone, he quietly says to himself, "I'll tell cook to keep it warm then." And he turns and goes back to the kitchen.


	40. Chapter 40

Colby and Asher, sitting on their horses while the animals gently wander through the thick grass and graze, they enjoy the warm sunshine and the cool of the country air as they watch the estate's wildlife make their winter preparations, and they talk.

Asher speaks, "So how are you and Liza getting along, now that you're staying at her place?"

"Okay, I guess. She seems to think I'm still fifteen-years-old and is constantly monitoring all my comings and goings." Colby protests. "I understand that she cares and I do love her for that, but what I keep telling her is, 'If I'm old enough to drink alcohol, in this state, drive a car and go to war… she should trust me to stay out after dark, without dialing my cell phone every five seconds?' Don't you think so?"

"I understand how you feel. I get the same thing from Caleb, now that I've moved here. I know he cares and wants to help me stick with my program. I go to regular meetings and he is real supportive of that – he's even gone to a few with me."

"Mom says, 'that when I have children of my own, I'll understand and be just like her.' Doubtful! I'm certain that I'll not be having sex with my kids' boyfriends." Colby allows her old anger and resentment to leap from her mouth and then quickly regretting it she says, "I'm sorry. I should not have said that. We are working though our issues. I know she regrets her mistake with Damon and so does he. Life can just be so complicated sometimes."

"I guess that is why we both go to meetings then." Asher says with a small laugh.

"I don't go to meetings, Asher. I go to family therapy with my mom." Colby corrects him and pressures her horse to move away from his.

Asher moving his horse to catch up to her's says with a laugh, "Well, sometimes I think addiction would be easier to work through then family issues."

Colby laughing at his response, taps her horse into a gallop and says, "We need to change the subject. This is too depressing." As her horse quickly moves away from his.

Catching up to her, Asher says, "Wait. Slow down. I'll change the subject."

Colby pulling her horse to a slow walk again says, "Classes start at PVU soon. Are you enrolled yet?"

"Yeah." Asher says with some regret. "I'm not looking forward to books and studying though. I'd much rather just work at Cortlandt Electronics with a hands-on approach."

"So, why don't you then? Isn't that what you did when you worked for JR?" Colby asks, looking at him as their horses walk side-by-side.

"Yes, but Caleb says that I have to have the sheepskin on the wall to work at his company." Asher complains.

"Sheepskin?" Colby asks with confusion.

"Degree. An actual diploma from PVU's computer lab."

"Yeah. I imagine so." Colby continues, "Just think though, Asher, you're already so good with computers that you could probably teach the classes yourself. It will be a breeze for you."

"Yes, I suppose so, but it all seems like a waste of time to me."

Colby, having accidentally dropped one of her horse's reins, bends down from the saddle in an effort to reach it while continuing to speak, "Asher, an education is never wasted. And this will just give you, and the world, proof of what your abilities are."

"Now you sound like Caleb." Asher says as he nudges his horse to keep moving, stop grazing and move closer to her horse. He reaches from his saddle to catch her lost rein, but is unable to reach it.

Asher dismounts his horse to retrieve Colby's dropped rein. As he hands the rein to her, they both feel a familiar spark as their hands touch. They steal a brief moment and look longingly at each other and then both of them coming to their senses quickly look away.

"Thank you." Colby says as she nudges her horse forward.

Asher tosses his leg back over his horse and repositions himself in his saddle. He looks across the great expanse of the Wildwind property and sees the Wallingford Estate in the distance. Quickly, he changes the subject and says, "When I was registering for classes, I heard that someone from the Wallingford family was moving back into the old mansion."

Colby surprised and a little startled by the news responds with, "What? Who did you hear that from?"

The two horses keeping pace with each other now, Asher says, "I don't know. Just some kids talking. I don't know too many kids in town. So I couldn't tell you who they were."

"I wonder who, in the family, it could be?" Colby says, "Brooke never said anything about it. I wonder if she knows?"

"I would think she would." Asher says as he looks at his watch, "We'd better head back to the house. The sun is falling and I'm sure Lloyd is fussing about having to keep our lunch in the warmer."

"I'll race ya?" Colby says as she gives her horse a gentle kick and takes off ahead of him. Asher kicks his horse and quickly gains on her as they make their way back to the stables.

* * *

><p>At the grand and expansive, Wallingford Estate, multiple moving trucks are making the long distance down the estate's driveway and backing in to be unloaded of their treasures.<p>

The once empty mansion is now a buzz with grounds keepers, bulters, kitchen staff, maids, chauffeurs and workmen. They are busy preparing the mansion for its return to life in Pine Valley's grand society.

As the servants diligently go about their assigned tasks, the mansion's new owner makes her way down the grand staircase. With her cell phone in one hand and a stack of legal papers in the other she speaks into her phone, "Hello, Brooke? It's me, Hillary. Yes, I'm at the mansion now. I'm having the last of the papers sent to you, by messenger, in the morning. Then I'll file the title deed with the County Seat. Thank you, for your help. Okay, I'll see you soon for lunch? Good bye then."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the stables, Colby and Asher dismount their horses and hand them over to the stableman.<p>

Colby asks the stableman, "Where are Mom and Caleb?"

Before the man can answer, Asher speaks, "Their horses aren't in yet, so they must still be on the way back in. I'm sure they'll find their way. Let's go eat." As they begin to make the walk to the house.

Just then Liza and Caleb come galloping up to the stables. Caleb calls out to Asher and Colby, just before they enter the house, "Hey, you two, looks like we are just in time for lunch?"

Asher and Colby walk back to meet them at the stable's door as Liza and Caleb dismount their horses and hand them over to the stableman.

Colby looking at her mother, moves closer and begins to pick bits of hay and grass from Liza's hair, and says sarcastically, "Rough ride, mom?"

Liza smiles and brushing her hair with her fingers says, "We stopped at the creek for a drink, Colby."

Colby knowing her mother well, simply rolls her eyes and looking down at Liza's torn pant leg says, "Umm hmm."

"Colby? We stopped for a drink, only." Liza insists.

"Okay, Mom. Whatever." Colby responds as she turns her back to Liza and heads for the house.

Caleb and Asher, not hearing the women's conversation, but sensing the tension between them, exchange a look of unknowing and begin to walk to the house as well.

Asher, feeling uncomfortable with the stress between the two women, looks up at the quickly dimming sky and says, "If we don't get inside then we'll be having dinner instead of lunch."

Caleb responds, "And Lloyd will probably make us fix it ourselves too."

* * *

><p>As night falls across Pine Valley, the morning sun is rising in France. JR and Annie finishing up their breakfast sort through numerous papers given to them from a local realtor's office.<p>

Annie holding up one page, picturing an enormous country estate says, "Oh, JR? Look at this one. I love it. Just look at the grounds, the gardens. I really want to look at this one too."

JR looking across the table and taking the paper from her hand says, "It's a bit large, don't you think?"

"Yes, but we'll have plenty of servants. It isn't like you'll have to mow all those lawns you know." Annie chuckles softly as she drinks the last drop of her cappuccino. JR finishing off his whiskey, Annie says. "Oh, please, JR? Can't we just look at it?"

"Annie, I thought we agreed to buy something small? I don't want some big drafty and impersonal mansion. If I wanted that, I'd have stayed in Pine Valley." JR protests.

"Okay, JR, but not too small. You promised?" Annie pouts. "I want something big enough for at least a dozen servants, without us bumping into them all the time. You know, private yet, grand and full of servant activity?"

"What happened to our ideas of a small and quaint cottage in the French countryside?" JR asks, knowing that he'll not win the argument.

"Small and quaint, yes. But, not a broom closet, JR." Annie insists. "Please, JR? Can't we just look at this one? We can still look at all these others too."

Annie seeing the displeasure in JR's face, yet knowing well how to get her way, runs her hand over his arm and says, "Look, JR. From this picture it doesn't look like the main house is too big, just look at the space around it? Lots of privacy hedges and gardens is all."

"Okay, Annie. We can look at it." JR concedes with defeat.

Annie quickly leaning forward gives JR a quick kiss and says, "Oh, thank you, JR, thank you."

JR quickly protesting says, "I said, we could look at it, Annie. I didn't say I would buy it."

"I know, JR. We'll just look at it." Annie says with a side-ways smile and darting eyes.

* * *

><p>As the night nurse comes into Erica's hospital room, seeing that Erica is still awake, she says, "Miss Kane? Can I get you something? Some warm milk?"<p>

Erica struggling with the pain from her slowly healing injury says, "I doubt it would do me much good."

The nurse's voice coming most sympathetic says, "I can talk to your doctor about some pain or sleeping pills? However, with your addiction history, I'm sure she'd like you to work though it without them. You've come so far since your surgery and I'm sure you don't want to lose ground now?"

Erica's voice giving clues to her misery says, "Yes. I know. Maybe another pillow?"

"Yes, right away." The nurse responds as she moves out of the room to retrieve another pillow.

Erica, hoping to move her mind from the pain, turns on the television. The light from the TV fills the dimly lit room as she scans the channels for something of interest to distract her mind. Landing on an old movie channel she pushes a button to view the information on the show already in progress. She reads in silence and then speaking out loud she reads, "'by director, Eric Kane.' No thanks!" And she turns the channel again. Stopping on an entertainment news channel, she listens to the silly reporter drone on about the perceived, 'Scandalous affair of Jackson Montgomery and Krystal Carey behind the back of poor Erica Kane.' Quickly shutting of the TV and throwing its remote at it she screams, "Leave me alone!"

Just then the nurse enters her room with the pillow in her arms, she dodges the broken remote as its batteries and other pieces scatter across the floor after hitting the wall. With much caution and holding the pillow in front of herself she asks, "Miss Kane? You're not going to start throwing things again are you?"

Erica a little embarrassed by her past behavior says, "No. I'm not. Thank you for the pillow."

As the nurse begins to help Erica adjust her pillows she asks, "I wish there was something more I could do for you, Miss Kane?"

Erica resting back on the new pillow says, "Tell Dr. Santos, that I demand that she authorize a sleeping pill for me."

"But, Miss Kane?"

"Do it now."

"Yes, Miss Kane. I'll page Dr. Santos right away."

"Thank you." Erica says as she pushes the button to raise the head of her bed, pulls her beside table over in front of herself and begins to work on her laptop.


	41. Chapter 41

At The Pine Valley Police Station, Jesse and Derrick are in quiet conversation, standing outside Jesse's office, when Derrick suddenly elevates his voice in frustration and says, "Damn it, Jesse! If you don't give me some straight answers-"

"Okay, okay, Derrick." Jesse interrupts him and continues, "Calm down, man." Jesse begins to push Derrick into his office as he signals to the other officers in the room to go back to their business. "Nothing to worry about guys, go back to work." He tells them, "Derrick, please, step into my office and let's just calm down." He opens the office door ahead of Derrick and motions him to enter.

Derrick enters the office as Jesse calmly closes the door behind them. Pulling the inside shades on the office's door and inner window, he turns to Derrick and with a deep breath he begins to speak, "Derrick -"

"Jesse!" Derrick refuses Jesse to speak first and interrupts him. "I'm so angry at you right now! I am not even kidding you. You give me some answers about this Mookie character, and now!"

"Okay, okay. Geez, Derrick, you'll split a vein if you don't calm down." Jesse says as he pours Derrick a fresh cup a coffee. "Sit down, stop yelling to the all ears around here, and I'll tell you all I've got."

"Fine." Derrick takes the coffee from Jesse and sits in the chair nearest him. "Start talking." His anger rising again as he begins to stand, "But, if you try to run circles around me - I'm going straight to the Mayor -" He motions with an outstretched arm and pointing finger towards the door, "- and you'll be out on your butt so damned fast!

Derrick returns to his seat and taking in a deep breath he says calmly, "Jesse, I know you've been through a lot and I know you have a serious vested interest here, but you need to explain this Mookie guy to me." Derrick demands as his voice rising again he finishes, "What do you know about him?"

Jesse further evading the question as best as he can says, "Well, just that he is a shady character, worked for Scott Chandler and has a long arrest record. Like I told you before, Derrick."

"Everything, Jesse!" Derrick says now nearing his boiling point.

"Derrick? Just what the hell are you driving at?" Jesse pretends to act offended in order to hide the additional information from Derrick.

"What am I driving at? I'm driving at the fact that you're openly working this case." Derrick standing to his feet shouts at Jesse, "The fact that you recused yourself from it and yet you're still actively working it. Without me, right?"

"Derrick? I've already told you all I know. Remember, I was the one who asked you to track him down. I'm the one who told you; Mookie's full name, his mother's name and her last known address. That he wasn't actually on the Chandler staff. He only did some side-work with Scott Chandler and wasn't an official staff member. Do you remember that, Derrick?" Jesse still trying to evade, but now concerned about what Derrick may have found says, "Why? What have you found, on him?"

Derrick becoming enraged now says, "What have I found?" Slamming a stack of papers on the desk in front of Jesse, Derrick says, "This is what I've found! This is a statement from a housekeeper at the Chandler Mansion. She said that, 'this Mookie character', that he had a heated discussion – in the middle of the Chandler living room -"

"Derrick, wait a minute." Jesse interrupting him says as he quickly searches for the document in question, and says, "Derrick, I've read that statement also. Servant, Janine, does not say that his name was Mookie. She said," Jesse now reading the document out loud to Derrick says, 'that _he _was not employed to work at the mansion itself, but that _he _was employed by, Scott Chandler, to help him with his work on the mansion's gate house. That _this man_ was a rough character who always made all the female servants very uncomfortable.'" Jesse stops reading and looks to Derrick.

Derrick abruptly pulls the document from Jesse's hand and says, "Yes, but that is not all that Janine says, is it, Chief Hubbard? She says," Derrick now angrily reading the statement out loud continues, "'Especially, uncomfortable around _him_ was a housekeeper who worked there for a short time named,_ Maya_. The servant said that she didn't know the name of the man, but that one day she had overheard him in a heated argument with, _Dr. Angela Hubbard and Maya_, in the front room of the Chandler mansion.'" Derrick's face beat red now as he tosses the papers across the room causing them to fly in all directions, slams his fist on the desk and says, "Damn it, Jesse! What the hell are you _not_ telling me? I allowed you on this case – against my better judgment – and now you're working it without me? You're going to get us both fired!"

Jesse seeing that he can no longer keep Derrick in the dark about Mookie, drops his head and says, "Okay, Derrick. You win."

"Win? Win what? Damn it, Jesse? I'm going to have you tossed out of here, and out of your job, in about five seconds, unless you start talking straight with me. Right now!"

"Okay, Derrick. Agreed!" Jesse moving across the room and around the desk, comes to Derrick's side and placing his hand on Derrick's shoulder pushes him back into his seat and says, "Slow down, man. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."

"Start talking then." Derrick insists with much caution and anger.

Just then the office door is abruptly flipped opened and the Mayor enters the room, "Too late, Detective Frye. I'm on to you Chief Hubbard." She says as she glares at him from across the room and slams the door behind her causing all the indoor shades to fly into the up position.

* * *

><p>Zack and Tad, coming through the front doors of The Pine Valley Police Station, stop at the front desk and ask the attending officer if Jesse is in yet. With a point of a finger, he cautiously directs them. The pair continues forward, making their way to Jesse's door.<p>

The door closed, they can see though the windows that Jesse is in a meeting with Derrick Frye and the City Mayor.

Tad says, "We'd better give him a minute."

Zack responding says, "Yeah, you're right." And as he gives Jesse a wave and nod showing him of their presence there, he continues, "Let's have a seat here and wait."

After a few moments they can hear loud shouting coming from the office, but are unable to hear what is being said inside.

"Looks like Jesse has really pissed them off, again." Zack says with a small laugh.

Tad grinning says, "Yeah, he has a talent for doing that. Seems that the Mayor's blood pressure is always being tested by Jesse's special knack for police work.

"Okay, here they come." Zack says as the Mayor and Derrick quickly exit the room with the Mayor pushing the door hard behind her the door slams hard and the glass windows rattle loudly.

Tad and Zack looking as innocent as they can, Tad says quietly to Zack, "Just don't say a word."

Zack quietly says to Tad, "Okay, Batman. Whatever you say."

Just then the Mayor, with Derrick quickly trailing behind her, passes directly in front of them. Zack quickly standing to his feet speaks up and says, "Good morning, Mayor." As he stabs his hand out for a shake.

The Mayor stops and angrily looks at him for a moment as Tad walks around her and tries to pretend that he is not with Zack.

Zack giving a wide smile says, "I'm one of your voters and with the election coming soon-"

The Mayor quickly defaults into her political campaign demeanor and interrupting him, says sweetly, "Oh, good morning, Sir. How are you this morning?"

Zack, giving a devious smile over her shoulder at Tad, says, "I'm just fine. Madam, just fine. You have a nice day now, okay." As he shakes her hand tightly, abruptly drops it and moves beyond her as if she were of no importance to anyone.

The Mayor watches Zack for a moment and then when urged on by Derrick saying, "Our meeting with the City Manager, Mrs. Mayor?" She then continues forward as they pass through the front doors of the building.

Tad, meeting up with Zack as the pair walk toward Jesse's office door, punches Zack on the arm and says, "Way to go, Boy Wonder. I told you to not say a word."

Zack rubbing his shoulder says, "What, no 'POW' sign? Batman never really punches people, especially not Robin!" As they enter Jesse's office door.

Jesse watching the dynamic duo come into his office, quickly pushes the door closed behind them and says, "Alright you two, knock it off. This is serious. The Mayor is going to the City Manager to get me fired."

Tad giving a side-ways smirk and a raspberry with his lips says, "Yeah, right. Like that is going to happen. She only wishes she could rid herself of you, Jesse."

"Well, maybe her dream has come true then." Jesse says as he returns to his seat.

"Well, see if I'll vote for her now?" Zack jokes.

Jesse giving Zack a look and shaking his head in the negative says, "Well, Derrick is trying to go to bat for me, but well see what happens. Forget about them for now. I need to know what you two have found."

Tad turning and pulling the inside shades down to the office starts, "Well, Jess, it seems that our buddy, Moochie- "

Jesse interrupting to correct him says, "Mookie."

Zack continues with, "Yeah. Whatever. Stupid name. His mother must have hated him too, to name a child a name like that."

Jesse gives a nod of agreement as Tad says sarcastically, "Yeah, she could have named him, Spike?"

"Hey, that is about enough out of you Batman!" Zack jokingly jabs at Tad and pulls his coat up in a cape-like fashion.

Jesse growing impatient says, "Alright, alright. Enough, please? Just tell me what you have before I'm tossed out of here on my ass."

Zack and Tad, seeing the seriousness in Jesse's voice and actions, look at each other and become serious about the matter.

Tad says, "Okay, Jess. Sorry. What we have is this. Mookie," Tad now careful to pronounce the name correctly and continuing he says, "was at the Chandler mansion the night of the shooting. He used his security pass given to him from Scott Chandler."

Jesse speaks up, "What?" His excitement at a fever pitch, he asks, "How do you know that?"

Tad putting his hand up says, "Let me finish, Jess. Mookie apparently stayed hidden all that night. The movers recognized his picture and they said that he came in the gate just ahead of them. They thought he was hired to help them, however, they quickly lost sight of him and thought nothing more about it. Since the place was so busy with so many people, that entire day."

Zack starting in says, "So we tracked, the little weasel, down and talked with him."

Jesse alarmed says, "Is he in Pine Valley?"

"No." Tad confirms. "He is staying with his mother. At least for now."

Zack continuing says, "At first he lied to us and said he wasn't there, the night of the party."

Tad breaking in, and giving a motion of rubbing his fists, says, "We _persuaded_ him to talk to us and I - well always being a gentleman – he was convinced. And then that boy really began to sing to us."

Zack giving a grin at Tad, continues, "_He says_ that he didn't know there was a party being planned that night, until he got to the mansion. _His story is_, that he stayed hidden out at the Gate House amongst some building materials. _He claims _that he was only there looking for Maya. He hoped that she was still working at the estate and only wanted to talk with her. When he didn't find her, _he claims_ that he left the property. _He also claims_ that he didn't even know about any shooting until he read the papers several days later."

Tad finishes, "He was seen by a security guard – and viewed on security cameras, around the property - but was left alone and allowed on the property as the guards thought he was still working with Scott Chandler."

Jesse says, "What else do you have?"

Tad looking satisfied with the dynamic duo's detective work says, "Nothing more. Yet."

Zack speaking with all seriousness says, "We have people watching him. If he's hiding something more. We'll find it. Just give us a bit more time, Jess."

Jesse looking around says, "Well, I don't know if I'll be any help to you from inside here, much longer. Right now, the Mayor is pitching her bitch fit to the City Manager." Then looking at his watch he continues, "And unless Derrick is able to cover for me… I'll be out of a job before closing time today."

Tad jokes, "I think McDonalds is hiring."

Zack laughs and says, "No French fries, Batman. You're tights are too snug now."


	42. Chapter 42

Adam once again, listens to his phone dial and ring in his ear, while he waits for JR to pick up his call. The phone goes to voice mail and Adam speaks, leaving yet another voice mail for his son.

"JR? Damn it, son, you need to call me. Do I have to cut off your cash flow and cancel your credit cards to get a phone call from you?" Brooke listening to Adam from her side of the breakfast table, quickly gives him a cautious look and a confused shaking of her head from side-to-side with closed eyes and Adam re-route his message to finish with, "I- I love you, son. I need to hear from you. We- I miss you, JR. Please, call me. I have some good news for you. Well, good bye then."

Adam hanging up the phone looks to Brooke and as he picks up his toast and begins to spread some jam on it says, "Thank you. Sometimes I just get caught up in the business of the call and forget what's most important."

Brooke reaching over and placing her hand on Adam's arm, as he continues to spread the jam, says, "I know you have a lot of regrets, Adam, but I am very proud of the way you are handling the situation." Returning to her plate she says, "Don't worry. He'll call eventually. And it won't be only because you've threatened to cut off his credit cards either, but because he loves you too."

Adam having no appetite puts down the toast and picking up the newspaper, holding it in front of his face to disguise his disappointment from the call, says, "I hope you're right. I do love him and he is my son. I just don't see why he can't call, so we can talk."

"I know, Adam. He will." Brooke says as she refills his coffee cup she asks, "What is the good news anyways? Our upcoming wedding?"

Adam surprised at her question, struggles to give her an explanation sooner than he'd planned. He shudders as he says, "Well, well, um yes. Of course. That too, darling."

Brooke keenly aware of Adam's ways, puts down the coffee pot and looking sternly at him says, "That too? What else, Adam? What else have you planned?"

Adam putting down his newspaper and reaching to his coffee cup casually says, "Well, I was hoping to surprise you." He tries to sugarcoat his mischief and continues, "I know how much you love AJ and- "

Brooke interrupt him with, "Adam? What have you done?"

"Done?"

"Yes, Adam. What have you done now?"

Adam acting innocent and insulted says, "What I have done, Brooke, is to get my grandson back inside this house."

"Oh, Adam." Brooke says with a sigh of disgust in her voice.

Adam looking at her with faked shock says, "'Oh, Adam', what? Just what is so bad about wanting my own flesh and blood, my own grandson under my roof? Just what is so bad about that, Brooke?"

Brooke holding her hands against her forehead says, "Wanting your grandson here is not a bad thing, Adam. However, how you went about that end, is what has me most concerned. What did you do to Marissa, in order to get AJ from her? That is what concerns me." Brooke looks across the table at him with a look of displeasure and a questioning look on her face.

Adam getting up from the table speaks as he folds his newspaper up and places it on the table next to her, "Don't you worry about that, Brooke. I had Barry working on the custody papers clear back when JR was sick."

"What?"

"I know JR better than anyone. And especially better than Marissa ever thought she knew him. I had to protect the best interests of my grandson, Brooke."

Brooke breathing a sigh says, "So… so what did you do, Adam?"

Adam without any hostility in his voice leans down to the table, kisses her and says, "I made sure my son, in his fear while being so ill, didn't sign over the life of my grandson. AJ will be moving back home very soon."

"But what about his mother?" Brooke interjects.

"His mother is Babe, not Marissa. And Babe is dead. Unless David is hiding her out someplace, which I doubt." Adam protests.

"Adam. Stop this. Marissa is AJ's adoptive mother. She loves him and he loves her. You cannot keep them apart. I will not allow it."

"Who said I was going to keep them apart? Marissa can move right back to her room here too, if she likes. Hell, it is a big house. The entire clan could fit inside this house without ever bumping into each other." Adam says with a chuckle in his voice.

"Adam?" Brooke calls to him as he begins to walk away from the table.

He turns and begins to walk out of the breakfast nook and finishes with, "I've got work at the office to get to. I've already alerted the staff that AJ will be here soon." Walking out the door he calls back, "I love you, Brooke." And the door closes behind him.

Brooke sips her coffee and with defeat says to the empty room, "I love you too, Adam. I only hope you don't overdo your health again."

* * *

><p>JR, standing on the front lawn of a grand and expansive estate, looks at his cell phone, as Annie excitedly talks with the realtor, in the mansion's parking area. He reads the caller ID and voicemail indicator. Talking out loud to himself says, "Again, Dad? What the hell is so important? Can't you just leave me alone? For once in your life?" As he again deletes the message without listening to it.<p>

Annie comes over to him and says, with much confusion, "JR? The realtor says that our credit line reads a zero? What can that mean, JR?"

JR stands in confusion for a moment and then says, "Damn it! That means that my dad has cut my funds. That son-of-a-bitch. I should have shot him too when I had the ch-"

JR stops mid-sentence as he sees the stunned and shocked look on Annie's face. Realizing what he has just allowed to escape his mouth he desperately tries to recover by pulling her into her arms, flashing her his wide smile and saying, "Oh, don't you worry your gorgeous head over it. I'll take care of it. You go back and look over the house with the realtor. I'll make a few phone calls and clear it all up." Giving her a passionate kiss, hoping to distract her memory from his word he then says, "Make sure that the master bedroom's Jacuzzi tub has plenty of room for us."

Annie smiling and gently pulling away, hides her caution and her curiosity from him and says, "Okay, JR. I'll be right back." As she turns and goes back to the house.

JR picking up his phone dials Adam's office.

"Hello? Mr. Chandler's office." The receptionist says.

"Kimberly, it is me, JR. Put my father on the phone, please?"

"Mr. Chandler, Sir? Your father, 'er a, Mr. Chandler Sr. um… he isn't in yet, Sir. Would you like me to take a message?"

JR's frustration being heard in his voice says, "No." And he begins to hang up the phone, but thinking again as he looks across the lawn at Annie he says, "I'll call back later. Thank you." And he hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Zack are driving in their car to visit Erica still recovering in the hospital. They are silent and listening to music over the radio when the music stops for a newsbreak. The entertainment news reporter begins to talk about Erica's upcoming book and movie deal. They talk about their building excitement and curiosity about Erica's newest project. Asking each other questions about what they expect Erica will write about, talk about and what dark secrets – especially scandalous stories – about her two daughters; Kendall Slater and Bianca Montgomery. The begin to talk about the things they do know about Erica's daughters; shooting, rapes, gay relationships, affairs, baby switchings, perjury charges, murders, attempted murders and the list went on and on until Kendall could stand it no more and quickly reached to shut off the radio. Her anger so great that she broke her fingernail as she pushed the radio's power button.<p>

"Damn it." She says as she inspects the broken nail.

Zack continuing to drive simply says, "I don't know why that makes you so mad. It is all public knowledge. Most of it, in fact, public court records."

Kendall, visibly upset with him for his lack of compassion about her situation says, "Yes, Zack. I know that, thank you. I just don't think it is necessary for people to continue to bring it up and throw it in my face, is all. Some things should remain buried, private and left in the trash heap of history. Don't you think, Zack?"

"Absolutely. However, your mother seems to think it will help her career and she feels that she needs to set the records straight."

Kendall remembering what Erica said, in the hospital, begins to boil with anger and says, "Yes, and thank you so much for encouraging her to write this damn book of hers and now a full made-for-TV movie too… all about my life, our lives, the lives of our children, Bianca's life, her children… all our dirty little secrets exposed not by some peeping paparazzi. Oh, no… but, rather by our very own mother, who has decided to offer up our lives to further her own diminishing limelight… and _you_, Zack Slater, you instead of trying to stop her, you actually encouraged her? Please, tell me that isn't true, Zack? Tell me that you didn't encourage my mother to do this book/movie exploitation?"

Zack feeling rather uncomfortable by Kendall's sudden anger directed at him says, "Sheesh, Kendall. Take it down a notch, huh?"

"Take it down a notch? Are you serious, Zack? Are you seriously asking me not to be upset about this? I asked you a question. Did you encourage my mother to do this thing?"

Zack thinks for a moment and turning his head from Kendall's view to search for traffic, makes a turn and then says, "I encouraged your mother to live her life however she felt best for her. I encouraged her to do what she wanted to do with her life and nobody else." Zack feeling quite proud of his decision says, "Hell, Kendall, you sure as heck do whatever you think is best for you and your company. Why shouldn't Erica do the same?"

"Zack, can you hear yourself? Do you actually believe what you're saying? You think it is the same as me running Fusion? You actually think you can compare the two?"

"It is only business, Kendall." Zack looks to her with frustration. "I frankly find it strange that you are going on about this and getting yourself so upset.

"Upset!" Kendall's voice and anger reaching a new high. "Are you serious? My private life is not part of my mother's business. It is my private life and the lives of our sons, Zack."

"Well, someone should have told Erica that years ago then, Kendall, because she certainly has handled every aspect of her life accordingly."

"Exactly, Zack. And now you're encouraging her to continue doing so."

"I think you're making way to much of this, Kendall. I didn't exactly encourage her to expose your private life, my private life or the lives of our children… or Bianca's either for that matter."

"Yes, Zack. Yes, you did. By encouraging her to do whatever she wanted to do with her life, you gave her the green light to do just that."

"Do you really think, Erica Kane, needs my permission or anyone else's permission to do anything she damn well wants to do? Do you, Kendall? Really?"

"Zack, you encouraged her. That is all she needed, apparently. For that I am furious with you." Kendall now exiting the car as they've reached their destination walks around to the driver's side of the car. As Zack exits the car and begins to lock the door she says, "Give me the keys, Zack."

Zack hands her the car's keys and says, "What are you doing?"

Kendall sitting in the driver's seat now says, "I'm not going up to visit her. I'm too angry with both of you now. I thought she was just talking in general terms before, but to hear all of this now."

"To hear what?" Zack asks with some confusion in his voice and some regret.

Kendall starting the car, with her foot on the brake she guns the engine, and says, "You told her to go right on and do whatever she liked with regards to all of us, Zack. Nice way to protect your family!" As she releases the car's gears and tears though the hospital parking lot.

Zack watching her drive off says to himself, "Oh, brother. That woman can get herself worked up so damn fast over the slightest things. Just like her mother."


	43. Chapter 43

Kendall racing though the parking lot, rounds a tight corner and seeing a man crossing the street, she hits the brakes hard to avoid hitting him. The car's tires scream to a stop and smoke as Kendall closes her eyes tight to avoid seeing the man's body splash into her windshield and car's grill.

When the car finally comes to a stop, Kendall surprised that she has felt no impact. Slowly raising her head she sees that the man is still standing in the street only inches from her car's front bumper and he is starring straight into her windshield.

His face showing much anger and fear he comes to his senses and quickly runs to her rolled down window. Reaching inside – before getting a good look at her – he grabs a hold of her shirt collar and pulling her out into the sunshine where she can be seen clearly he realizes that he recognizes her, "Kendall?"

"Griffin?" Kendall deeply shaken by the near miss of killing him with her car and him dragging her half from her car, begins to cry uncontrolled.

Griffin upset that he was nearly killed, his feelings for her still fresh and wondering now about her medical condition, says, "I- I'm sorry, Kendall. Please, don't cry? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He opens her car's door and bends down on one knee to get a better look at her as she is now slumped over the steering wheel, her body shaking in deep sobs. "Kendall? Talk to me. Are you hurt?"

"No." She forces out the word through her tears, and after a moment she continues, "I'm not hurt, Griff. I am just so sorry. I thought sure I'd killed you." She turns her body toward him and falls into his arms, hugging his neck. "I'm so sorry, Griff. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know what I would have done if I'd hit you, if I'd killed you. Please, tell me that you're okay? Please, forgive me?"

"Kendall? Kendall, listen to me. Kendall, stop crying and look at me." Griffin gently shakes her.

She leans up from hugging his neck and through her tears she looks at him. In a split second of time, they both stare speechless at each other as the trauma of the moment has put them so near. In a second of time they faced near death, disaster and heart pounding fear together. They can hear each other's hearts beat and can feel each other's breath as the fear of the moment quickly exhausted them. Griffin moves his head slightly and their cheeks brush against each other.

A spark ignites as he instinctively and softly kisses a single tear from her cheek. Their deep desire for each other instantly and momentarily rekindled in that second of contact. Their once found and then quickly lost love for each other was never quenched or allowed to be truly discovered, but left begging, longing for more. A familiar and intense heat between them burns and for a brief moment they almost fall into forbidden kisses of passion. Griffin gently brushes her hair from her face as it sticks to her tears and the two sit in silence looking into each other's eyes.

Griffin then whispers, "I'm okay. You didn't kill me. At least not with your car. I—I—".

Kendall quickly interrupts him while pulling away from him, sitting up in her chair and wiping her tears, she says, "Griffin, yes. No, no. I—I'm so glad that you are okay. I am so sorry for what happened. Please, forgive me?"

Griffin stands to his feet, quickly composes himself, and says, "I forgive you, Kendall. Are you okay? I'm sorry I grabbed you like that."

Kendall goes with his decision to pretend that he didn't say anything, responds, "I'm fine. Thank you, Griff. I promise I'll slow down."

Pushing her car door closed to bridge the gap between them, or to make a barrier, Griffin talks to her through the opened window and says, "What in the world were you driving like that for anyways?"

Kendall breathes a sigh and says, "I was angry. No excuse and stupid, I know. I am sorry, Griff."

"Yeah, well," Griffin says, "nothing like seeing your life past before your eyes to make a person rethink things – and maybe then go on to say too much." He looks at her with a reaction of embarrassment for what he'd done moments before.

Kendall smiles at him and responds, "Don't worry about it. I was pretty frightened too."

Griffin smiles and gives a small chuckle. "I guess it is kind of like what happened to your mom, you know?"

Kendall's memory quickly drawn back to her earlier anger says, "Well, just because someone has a near death experience, that doesn't mean that they can try to mess up the lives of everyone around them either."

Griffin surprised as he now thinks her anger is directed at his earlier actions says, "I'm not trying to mess up anyone's life and especially not yours Kendall. I promise. I don't know what I was thinking."

Kendall sitting in silence for a moment, raises her hand to block the sunlight so she can get a clear look at his eyes and then says, "I don't mean you, Griff. I'm talking about my mom writing her life story, along with mine and Bianca's and the stories of our childrens', husbands', lovers'…. and everyone else we've ever known."

Kendall's anger heating up again, she makes a growl sound as she slams her palm against the car steering wheel, accidentally causing the horn to blast. Both of them startled by the noise, Griff says, "You're not going to start speeding that car again are you? Just let me get to a sidewalk first."

Kendall laughs at him and says, "No, I'm not. I am sorry for what happened, Griff."

"Between us?" Griffin asks with all seriousness and then realizing that she is talking about the near miss with her car, he quickly recovers and says, "Oh, you mean with you nearly killing me just now." As he smiles a wide grin at her to hide his embarrassment.

Kendall is now not sure what to say, feeling a bit guilty about what happened, however, she realizes that she truly enjoys his company and has missed laughing with him. She says seriously, "I've missed our friendship, Griff. We use to talk often, when we were just friends. Before the whole Ricky thing went down."

"You mean we use to fight about your medical care." Griff laughs.

"Well, that too. Let's have coffee sometime. Just two old friends having coffee, okay. That would be allowed right?"

"I think so. Do you think Zack would think so?"

"Of course. It's no big deal. We are friends." Kendall trying hard to convince herself that what she is telling him it entirely true. She continues, "Zach is not threatened nor does he have anything to worry about with our friendship. Believe me, the tabloids make certain to make a big deal of it every single time I have coffee or lunch with other friends that I have history with too. Poor Ryan is hounded all the time, by the paparazzi hoping to get a picture to splash about Erica Kane's daughter. Even Liza and Zack, although they've had past history are always bothered by the press looking for dirt too. You see, Griff, this is exactly why I'm so angry that my mother is playing right into the firestorm with her stupid book/movie deal. As if that bee's hive needs to be stirred."

Griff unsure of what to say responds with, "I can't imagine that anyone will stop her from doing what she puts her mind to though? From what I've seen, that woman is a force all in her own."

Kendall now restarting her car's engine, says, "It was good to run into you—" Kendall catching the irony in what she said, clasps her hand over her mouth and laughing says, "No, I'm sorry. Let me start that again. Griffin, it was good to not run into you. It was great to see you again. Let's do lunch soon then?"

Griffin reaching inside her window and briefly touching her shoulder says, "I look forward to it, Kendall."

Kendall reaches up and touches his hand, on her shoulder and says, "However, I must warn you, if you're not careful – because of our history - you just might find a few pages of the great Erica Kane's book devoted to you as well."

As she laughs and begins to drive away, he calls to her, "Don't run over any bodies now."


	44. Chapter 44

Gently resting his ear against the door, Mookie listens closely for any sounds from the other side and after a moment, without hearing a voice or footsteps, he's confident that the room is clear.

Carefully pressing one hand against the door and the other on the jam, he slowly opens the old, hidden door without it creaking or making a sound - a skill learned through practice - and peeks inside. He quickly scans the room.

_Empty. Perfect._

Stepping through the door - disguised as a wall to any who care to look - his eyes quickly take in the room.

High ceilings and incredibly spacious, Mookie notes that the room is bigger then his mother's entire house. The king-sized bed with a hefty, lush blue comforter spread overtop it, sits against the far wall of the room, with mahogany end tables on either side of it. A matching desk on one side of the room, covered with various papers and documents, and a large vanity desk on the opposite side, with a mirror at least four feet across and lights surrounding it. Large French doors leading out onto a balcony, and flooding the room with light.

Mookie's eyes catch a glimpse and his attention locks on the large jewelry box resting on the vanity. Looking six-inches deep at first glance, golden encrusted, studded with various gems of every color and size, and looking very antique. No doubt holding even more extravagant treasures.

He smiles to himself and quickly moves to the door leading out into the hall and locks it. Returning his attention to the room, with his bag in hand, he moves to collect all he deems valuable.

* * *

><p>Jake and Amanda step off of the busy city's sidewalk and into a huge indoor courtyard, completely covered in glass. A light dusting of snow covers the well insulated domed roof. The place is filled with wild bird songs and is beautifully decorated statues and an enormous two-story high fountain which is surrounded by a fish pond full of bright orange fish. This large glass room is filled with elegant palm trees, flowers other tropical plants. This indoor garden temperature is set at a constant, 80F degrees, and the place resembles more of a rich and abundant greenhouse or biosphere then that of a law office.<p>

As the couple continues to follow the neatly groomed brick pathway, they pass though two more large glass doors and step into a beautifully decorated lobby area. They quickly scan the, two-story high, magnificent lobby and seeing a receptionist sitting at a large and expansive desk they walk to her and Jake says, "We have an appointment to meet with, Ms. Liza Colby."

The receptionist smiles and looking at a computer screen in front of her says, "Mr. and Mrs. Martin?"

"Yes." Jake answers.

"It will be just a moment. Please, go ahead and have a seat and Ms. Colby will be right with you."

"Thank you." Amanda responds.

The couple turns, and nearly making it back to the overstuffed chairs near the front doors, they hear Liza's voice call to them, "Jake, Amanda. I'm glad to see you both."

Turning to look, they see Liza making her way down a large glass staircase. Passing in front of the receptionist's desk she puts out her hand to shake theirs. "I'm glad you came. How are you two?"

Amanda nervously says, "We are fine, Liza. Please, tell us-"

Liza cuts her off and says, "Not, here. Let's go up to my office. I'll explain all the details to you both there."

Jake motioning for Liza to lead the way says, "Okay. Let's go then."

They follow Liza back up the glass staircase as it wanders over top and looks down over the lobby. They then enter onto a balcony hallway that takes them over the beautiful courtyard's fountain. Jake looking down as they follow, Jake says, "Wow, you must really pull in some cash in order to afford a place like this."

Liza looking behind her, smiles at Jake and says, "Not too bad."

Reaching a large, cherry-colored mahogany door, Liza opens it to reveal her finely decorated office, with her antique desk, backed by large windows. She directs them to the two expensive leather chairs in front of her desk and coming around them she sits in her comfortable chair with her back to the windows, over looking Pine Valley's Park.

Pulling herself up to the desk she begins to speak, "Okay, so you two are interested in adoption?"

"Yes, we are. What do you have for us? You said that you had a baby?" Amanda's answer comes quickly.

Liza surprised by Amanda's sudden answer says, "Okay, hold on a minute. This is what I have." Liza looking to Jake says, "You're on board with this too right, Jake?"

Jake pulling himself forward a bit in his chair says, "Yes. I'm interested, Liza, but this must be completely above board. Totally legal."

Liza sitting back in her chair says with some shock and disappointment, "Well, of course, Jake. What do you think?" Her face showing a bit of anger now continues, "You think I'm involved in black-market baby trading or something?"

Amanda trying hard to smooth over the fast growing argument says, "No. No, Liza. That is not what Jake meant." She looks hard at Jake with darting eyes. "What he meant was, that we don't ever want to have a child taken from us, years down the road. We've heard too many stories about that sort of thing. So we want to make sure that we are completely protected, legally, is all. That's all that Jake meant, Liza."

Liza starring across her desk at Jake, listens to Amanda's explanation and then looking to her says with caution, "Okay then. Well, I assure you that this adoption- " Liza now turning her attention to Jake continues, "– and any adoptions handled by my office – are completely above board and legal. If they were not, then they'd not ever be a part of my firm."

Amanda watching the two glare needles at each other says in a calming voice, "Yes, we know that, Liza. What do you have for us then?"

Liza relaxing looks to Amanda and says, "Well, like I told you on the phone, I have a partner in Landview who has a client, who has a baby about to be born. The child's mother is in an irreversible coma. She is being kept alive – with life supporting machines and no brain activity whatsoever – only until the baby can be delivered full-term, via C-section."

Jake listening carefully, as his medical mind perks up, and he asks, "And the father? What about the father of the child?"

Liza responds, "The child's father does not feel that he can adequately raise the child by himself. He has asked that my partner in Landview, find an adoptive family for the child."

* * *

><p>There is a knock on the front doors of the Chandler Mansion. Winifred opening the doors says, "Well, young Mr. AJ? You don't have to knock, Sir. You're family here."<p>

AJ giving Winifred a quick hug rushes up part way up the grand staircase and then seeing Adam coming through the double doors leading to the living room he stops and runs back down the stairs. With a single leap he jumps into Adam's welcoming arms and says, "Grandpa! I'm so happy to see you again."

Adam holding tight and surprised by the jump says, "Well, I'm very happy to see you too, son."

Marissa, Bianca, Miranda and Gabby all file into the house behind AJ as they greet with Winifred and watch AJ's joy at seeing his grandfather.

Adam setting AJ's feet back on the floor moves to Marissa and gently extending an arm around her uninjured shoulder says, "Nice to see you again, Marissa."

Marissa bites her tongue as she coolly excepts Adam's faked hug and says with clinched teeth, "Nice to see you too, Adam."

Adam moving to Bianca gives her a single arm hug and says, "And, Bianca, too. How nice of you all to bring AJ home." Looking to Miranda and Gabby he says, "And just look at what beautiful girls you've grown into. Winifred, we must have a fresh batch of cookies ready for these kids, don't we?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Chandler. Right this way, children."

The children all delighted at the idea of fresh cookies happily follow Winifred to the kitchen, leaving the adults to talk alone.

Seeing that the kids are clear of ear shot, Adam says, "Would you ladies, like to step into the parlor with me, to talk?"

Marissa and Bianca uneasy about the thought, but knowing that they must remain on good terms with Adam both step forward to follow him inside.

Just then Brooke comes down the staircase and seeing them says, "Marissa? Bianca? Hello, you two. How nice to see you both again." As she exits the bottom step and gently hugs them both. "Gosh, I've not seen you two in so long. I know we saw each other the night of the shooting, but we barely said hello before all hell broke loose. How is your arm healing, Marissa?"

"Just fine, Brooke, thank you. It's good to see you again too."


	45. Chapter 45

Mookie drops the last of the prizes he found into his bag, where the jewelry box and the many other valuables are already placed. Quickly glancing around to make sure his presence will go unnoticed for a reasonable amount of time, he disappears back into the hidden tunnels.

Best idea ever. He smiles, bursting with pride and excitement. I bet no one else has pulled off something as big as this! Huh, sometimes I surprise even myself.

This being his last run for the day, Mookie quickly, yet quietly steps down the tunnel's stairs to the first floor, eager to leave the estate before he is discovered. Walking though the various twists and turns of the mansion's catacombs, he makes his way toward the living room exit.

Walking briskly along, his mind already planning out how to move into the living room and steal through the back door to his car, his foot makes contact with something hard. The item skids across the floor with a metallic sound.

He stops and looks around in the darkness for what he kicked. He notices it sitting a few feet away from him, and he looks curiously to the object, before resting his heavy bag - careful not to spill any of the expensive and, some, antique items he just spent the majority of the day taking - onto the dusty floor. He lifts it from the ground and squints in the dim lighting of the area to examine it in his hand.

Recognition sparks and he quickly identifies it as a gun. A rather expensive looking gun. Quickly looking it over, he rubs it on his shirt to remove the dust that is coated on it, and studies it further. He grips it tightly in his hand and aims it, gazing down the sights and feels it rest evenly in his hand.

This'll be worth a lot. Score!

He slips it into the edge of his jeans, picks up his bag again and continues through the tunnels.

Carefully opening the tunnel's hidden door, which enters into the living room, only a tiny crack, he hears voices coming from the room. Quickly and quietly closing the door again, without making a sound.

His racing mind, Oh, shit! That was too close. You'd better get the hell out' a here man. This place is too hot today.

* * *

><p>Amanda nearly in tears at the misfortune of the child's mother says, "Oh, that is just so sad." She wipes a single tear from the corner of her eye. "There is no chance that she could -"<p>

Liza interjects, "None. Her doctors have given no hope. The child's father has given them permission to disconnect." She pauses for a moment out of respect and continuing says, "As soon as the baby is delivered… she'll be let go."

Liza handing Amanda a tissue from a beautifully carved wooden tissue box on the top of her desk continues, "Amanda, we cannot do anything to help the baby's mother, but you must know that she – just as any loving mother would give up her very life – she would want the very best for her child?"

Amanda wiping her eyes with the tissue, Jake reaches to hold her hand and says, "The baby's father must know that too. And he's brave enough to put the best interests of the child ahead of his own desires and feelings. He wants this child to go to a loving home." Jake looking to Liza finishes, "Right?"

Liza responds, "Exactly. That is why I thought of the two of you. Do you think you are still interested?"

Amanda stands to her feet and disposing the tissue into the trashcan at the end of the desk, she walks over to the large windows behind Liza's desk and standing to one side she looks out the window and breathes a deep sigh.

Jake asks, "Amanda? Are you having second thoughts about this?"

Amanda quickly responds, "No. No I'm not. I just am thinking. Thinking that if I was that mom, I would want the very best for my child too. No matter what happened to me. I only pray that we can raise her baby in the way that she would be proud of?"

Liza now standing next to Amanda holds her hand and looking into her eyes says, "I know you will. That is why I called you two. I know that this child will be in the best hands. To be raised as a Martin? Well, life in Pine Valley, just doesn't get much better than that, now does it?"

The women smile at each other, hug and Jake says, "Okay, what do we need to do to get this adoption started then? When is our baby due to be born?"

Liza taking her chair again as Amanda moves to her own the trio then begins the long hours of pouring over stacks of paperwork. They read, talk and sign well into the lunch hour. As they prepare to sign the last paper, Liza says, "Okay, now this is the kicker."

"Kicker?" Amanda says with much surprise and fear in her voice.

Jake slumping back in his seat says exhaustedly, "Damn it, I knew there was going to be a hitch somewhere, Liza. I just knew it. What now?"

* * *

><p>Pulling her car into the driveway of the Kimble home, Krystal exits her car and gathers her suitcases from the trunk. Just as she closes the car's trunk, Jackson's car pulls in behind hers. She walks to his driver's side, opened window, "Hi Jack." She leans down for a kiss.<p>

Jack responds, "Have you been here long?"

"No. I just got here. I thought I'd take my suitcases inside before going over to Tad's and getting the girls. They've been busy packing up their rooms for days now."

"Pretty excited, are they?" Jack smiles.

"I doubt that they've slept, every since I told them about the move." Krystal smiles, "Tad has movers coming for the bigger stuff." Looking at her watch she continues, "They should be here any time now."

Jack handing Krystal some legal documents out his car's window says, "Well, I've got to get to court, but I wanted to give these to you first."

"What's this?" Krystal asks.

"Just short-term rental agreement papers until the sale goes through. Mr. Kimble says to go ahead and put in your change of address, with the post office. As soon as the house closes, I'll fax the final papers to him."

"Thank you, Jack. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help with all of this."

"It isn't a problem. I'll get back to you, if there is anything else." Jackson says as he puts his car in reverse and signaling Krystal for another kiss, to say good bye, "I've got to get going. Shall we meet for dinner?"

"I don't know. I think I'll be up to my ears here tonight. Maybe you could come here? We could order pizza with the girls and Opal?"

"Sounds good. I'll come by after I'm through with work then."

"I look forward to it." Krystal says as she gives him a long kiss through the open window.

Jack looking in his rear-view mirror, preparing to back his car down the driveway, when he discovers another car has pulled in behind him. "What the heck?"

Suddenly, both Jack and Krystal are surprised, when a reporter with a cameraman jumps from the car behind Jack's and says, "Mr. Montgomery, Miss Carey? Would you care to tell us what exactly, is the nature of your relationship?"

Krystal rolls her eyes and says, "None of your business."

Jack exiting his car says, "Our relationship is not for public consumption. We are private citizens, not public figures. If you want a story involving Erica, then you'll have to go talk to her. We've already told you before – in our, only, interview at the Valley Inn – that there is no story here."

The reporter, familiar with Jack as they've done many interviews together over the years that he was involved with Erica, says, "Jack, why can't you give me something? For old time's sake?"

Jack putting a hand to the man's shoulder and gently directing him back toward his car says, "I'm sorry, Tim, but I am no longer a part of the Erica Kane story. I know we have known each other for many years, been through plenty together - both of us having lived though, the many dramas that are Erica's life - and I'm sorry, but our time together is over too. Please, don't force me to file a harassment suit."

The reporter interrupting him says, "But, Jack what about the photos taken the night before, your interview? How come you, my old friend and a private citizen, gave exclusive photo rights to the reporter from The National Intruder, the night before your only interview? Why wouldn't you call me, with that inclusive? Aren't you playing both sides of the fence now? How can you demand your privacy and then call The Intruder to take private pictures of you and Miss Carey together? Do you think it is fair to have it both ways? You know I would have handled it fairly, Jack? I can't believe that you approved a story leak, without me?"

Krystal, listening to the reporter's questioning freezes in fear. Fear that Jack will discover her phone call to The National Intruder. The phone call she had made in the hospital's elevator, to the reporter from the scandalous paper, right after her fight with Erica that night. She quickly recovers and disguising her panic, she pulls on Jack's arm, and says, "Jackson, do we have to listen to this?"

Jack confused by Tim's questions says, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tim? I never gave, or authorized, an exclusive to anyone. You've got your story, now move along."


	46. Chapter 46

Tim now, pushing the microphone into Jack's face says, "But Jack, Miss Kane issued a press report – the very afternoon before those first photos were taken." Tim held up a sheet of paper and reading from it continues, "In which she stated; 'Jackson and I, are still engaged to be married. I talked with him just moments ago, and we are planning our wedding.' What do you have to say about that, Jack?" Seeing Jack's face locked in confusion and unable to give an answer, the reporter turns his attention to Krystal with the question, "Miss Carey?"

"Oh, brother," Krystal begins as she starts to walk to the house, "I'm not standing here and listening to this." Hoping that Jack will follow her and then seeing that he is not, she calls back to him, "Jack, you'll be late for court. Do you want me to call Judge Andrews for you? You know how he gets if everyone isn't ten minutes early."

Jack watching Krystal walk away, looks quickly at his watch, "Damn it." He turns back to the reporter and pushing the microphone from his chin says, "Miss Kane is in denial. Our time together is over. We are no longer engaged – we broke up even before the shooting at the Chandler Mansion. We are friends only." Jack certain that Krystal is safe inside the house and him with limited time talks quickly, "Tim, Miss Carey and I, are seeing each other now and where that leads we'll just have to wait and see. However, that information is private and none of your business."

The reporter insisting on an answer says, "But Jack, someone from your camp gave up your privacy when they leaked this story, about you and Miss Carey - when they contacted the National Intruder, that first night. That person gave the reporter from The Intruder, very specific information. Including the very time and place that you and Miss Carey would be meeting that night." Tim then holds up the cover story of The National Intruder with the pictures of him and Krystal kissing. The same magazine cover that first alerted Erica that he was no longer her property. Jack takes the magazine from Tim's hand and studies the paper for a moment. Tim pointing to the date printed on the cover says, "See Jack, look at the date. These pictures were taken the night before your press release on the front steps of the Valley Inn. I mean, okay, have it your own way, but I just thought you and I were friends, is all? I don't understand why you didn't call me? How many times did I hold a story or bury information for you, when it involved you and Erica? How many times, Jack?" Tim abruptly pulls the paper from Jack's hands as Jack stands in complete confusion. Walking back down the driveway to his car, Tim calls back, "You just can't have it both ways, Jackson. Leak a big story like this to that rag mag' and then refuse me anything at all? How do you think that you can now, claim that your affair, with Miss Carey, is private? I'm hurt Jack, I thought we were friends."

Jack confused by the timeline, begins to wonder for a moment who would have called the National Intruder? Who would have told them about his date with Krystal that night? Who would have tipped them off to be at his Valley Inn hotel room's door, the next morning as well?

He shakes the confusion from his face and says, "I'm sorry Tim. It wasn't me. I don't know what happened. I can't explain it to you."

Tim walking towards his car, with his cameraman quickly following, says, "Yeah? Well, I hope when you figure out something that you'll remember all the favors I did for you over the years?"

Jack calling to Tim says, "I'll look into it Tim, but right now I'm running late for court. When I have something, I promise, I'll call you. However, I've already told you all that there is to know about Miss Carey and myself. So, please, leave her alone? I'll be sure to call you if there is anything more to tell."

Tim motioning to his cameraman to go to the car, walks back to Jackson, extends his hand for a gentlemen's shake and quietly says, "I'm going to trust you, Jack. I'm going to trust you not to call anyone else next time, especially not The - _rag_ - Intruder. I know you're one of the good guys, Jack. We're just two guys trying to earn a living and feed our families. We're a lot alike, you and I, Jack. And because, we've been friends for so many years, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt on this. You've always scratched my back and I've always protected yours too, right Jack?

Jack shaking Tim's hand says, "You're right, Tim. I understand that your upset, but I assure you, I had no part in calling The Intruder. I _will_ be looking into this and when I discover who made that call, heads will roll."

The two men release their hands. Tim walks back down the driveway and opening his car's door, the cameraman's frustration shows as he says, "What the hell is going on? Where is our story? Where are we going?"

Tim moving around to the driver's seat says, "Shut up and get in the car, Steve. I'll tell you when to roll film and you just do your job."

* * *

><p>Liza quickly trying to calm the pair says, "Wait a minute. Sheesh, you two. It isn't a big deal. However, it is the lynch pin to the entire agreement."<p>

Jake looking at Liza with much caution and a bit of anger says, "What? What is it?"

Liza looking impatient at Jake turns her eyes to Amanda and says, "The father of the child, not only requests all this information on you two – which you've graciously signed over to his private investigators -"

"Oh, no!" Amanda cries out. "It's because of my crazy mother isn't it? Oh, I just knew this would screw it all up for us." Amanda begins to sob into Jake's shoulder.

"No, Amanda, no." Liza rushes around the desk to reassure her. "Amanda, listen to me. I've already informed the other attorney about your mom. They've already done a complete background check on Janet. The child's father has no issues with Janet as long as she is locked up. He is investigating only the two of you now, with your signed permission. He already said, 'that every family has a few black sheep, but that doesn't mean that they are not great families just the same'. He doesn't have any issues with your mom – unless you plan on letting her baby-sit? Which I'm sure isn't an option, right?"

"Of course, not!" Amanda wipes her eyes and continues, "Janet will be locked up forever, I'm sure. We don't even take Trevor to Oak Haven's visiting days, Liza."

"Yes, I know." Liza sitting back in her chair continues, "And the client – the baby's father – knows that too. Janet is not the contingency in this adoption."

Jake looking cautiously at Liza and with confusion asks, "Then what is the contingency, Liza?"

Liza sitting forward in her chair begins to read the last legal document to Jake and Amanda, following along with her pen, as they all read together.

Amanda stopping her says, "Wait, please? I'm sure that you and Jake understand what you're saying here, but I'm not following you. Could you tell me in laymen's terms?"

* * *

><p>Mookie driving down the back road which exits the estate, his mind filled with fear, anticipation and excitement. Hoping that his presence was not discovered, during his robbery or escape, he carefully makes his way to the highway.<p>

Entering onto the highway, he breathes a sign of relief. He glances back to the four or five bags full of merchandise and he smiles contently to himself.

_I'll be living large as soon as I sell this stuff off. I might have to go to six or seven pawn shops this time, so I don't want to raise any suspicions. The nosy old man at Pine Valley Pawn was looking at me weird the last time, for sure. _

Reaching into the backseat, he searches blindly for a moment, before retrieving a large whiskey bottle that he has stolen from Old Man Chandler's personal collection. Taking off the cap one-handedly, he tips the bottle back and takes a swig.

"This shit's good." He says, out loud and satisfied, before taking another drink. He lets it burn down his throat for a moment, before taking a breath. In the silence, he muses, "I'd like to see Maya turn me down now. I'll be richer then a king after today!"

His contentment quickly fades as the familiar sound of a police siren catches his attention and his eyes dart to the rearview mirror. Sure enough, a squad car speeds right behind him, lights flashing and sirens blaring. He glances around for other cars and only spots one or two. The cop is definitely talking to him.

_Damn it._


	47. Chapter 47

The thought of outrunning the police flashes briefly in Mookie's mind, before he dismisses it.

_I'm cool, I'm cool. I've done this tons of times before. I can talk my way out of anything! I'll be fine. I'm cool, I'm cool._

Slowing and pulling to the side of the road, Mookie looks in his rear-view mirror again. He sees one of the two policemen step out of their vehicle and make his way along the side of the road to Mookie's car.

Quickly hiding the whiskey bottle under the seat, Mookie searches franticly for a piece of gum or something to hide the scent of whiskey on his breath. He quickly locates some breath mints in the glove box and puts them in his mouth.

Closing the glove box, he sits back in his seat and tries to look inconspicuous. He closes his eyes and takes a breath, forcing a casual expression over his face, before opening them again.

Stepping up to the window, the policeman motions for Mookie to roll down the window and he complies.

"License and registration, please." The officer asks, sounding routine.

"Hey, Officer. How you doing?" Mookie asks, a friendly smile spreading over his features.

"Very well, thank you." The officer's expression and tone not changing, "License and registration, please."

"Now, um…" Mookie glanced to the officer's name tag, "Officer Evans, I'm gonna level with you. I'm in a real hurry today. My mom was just rushed to the hospital; she had a stroke. The last one was real hard on her, so I really want to be there if she…" Mookie drops his eyes and lowers his voice, "If she doesn't make it."

_Damn, I'm good. _

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir," Officer Evans' voice and look softening, "I'll try to make this quick. Just let me see your license and registration."

"Come on, man. My mom is dying! I wasn't even going that fast." Mookie tries to look tired and worried. "It won't happen again, Officer, I promise."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you were going 45 mph over the legal speed limit. Normally, I'd have to take you in for that, but I'll let it slide. But I can't do you any favors if you don't cooperate. Please, Sir, I need your license and registration."

"Look, man," Mookie says casually, switching to Plan B, as he pulls out his wallet and lifts out a one-hundred-dollar bill, he gained from his last visit to the pawn shop, "how about you take care of this for me, and I'll be on my way? It's a win/win."

"Sir, attempting to bribe an officer will only make this worse for you. I have things to do today, and so do you; I really don't want to take you in. This is your last chance to give me your license and registration… _Sir_." The Officer beginning to become irritated and frustrated.

_Damn it._

Cold realization sinks in as Mookie faces the fact that he has run out of options. He had his license suspended and this isn't his car. His mind reels for another distraction. Something to say.

_He won't take bribes, and he doesn't care if my mom is dying! What is this guy, some kind of heartless super-cop?_

Mookie's mind keeps coming up blank.

_I can't give him the license and registration, and I can't let him take me in! _

_Especially with a ton of stolen goods in the trunk and back seat! I'm almost off probation! I can't go back to jail!_

Mookie takes a breath and gathers himself. There is only one idea that comes to his mind, and he doesn't have time to think of anything else. Suddenly, he slams his foot onto the gas petal. The car lurches forward and the tires squeal as he speeds way.

The Officer leaps away from the car and barely avoids being ran over. Officer Evans looks after the car for only a heartbeat, before he runs back to his squad car with a string of curses flowing freely from his tongue.

* * *

><p>Jake turning to Amanda says, "What the father has requested- "<p>

Liza interrupting him says, "No, Jake. The father has demanded."

Jake continuing and looking at Liza says, "Okay, _demanded_. What he is demanding is, that we never try to find out who the biological parents of the baby are. The adoption will be sealed. Permanently and irrevocably. We will never meet him nor are we allowed to question others – hospital staff members in Landview, or where ever the mother is, ever – about him or the mother's condition."

"It is a legal and binding contingency to this adoption." Liza insists. "Jake, this means that you cannot,_ ever_, use any of your medical connections – or any of Tad's detective work - to find that information, ever! If you two do not sign, _and_ _agree explicitly_, with this contingency, you'll not be considered as adoptive parents. And, if at any time, during the child's lifetime, if you two violate this single part, _even by accident_, you'll lose custody of the child."

Amanda thinks for a long moment, searches over the paper and reads through it herself and then says, "I'm fine with that. Jake, are you fine with that?"

Jake pauses for a moment and studies Liza's face. His eyes dart as his thoughts race. He then picks up the pen and signing the paper, says. "We don't need to know the identity of the baby's parents." Quickly stopping and pointing the pen at Liza he says, "However, if the mother's injury is caused by genetics…?"

"No, it wasn't." Liza responds. "It was an accident. You will be given all family medical history, in as much as it doesn't reveal the identity of the child's parents."

"Good. Go ahead and sign, Amanda. It's okay." Jake says as he hands her the pen.

Liza signing the document adds it to the large stack that they worked most of the day on and says, "So, I'll call you as soon as these have been signed by all other parties and filed with the Court."

"Liza, do you know when our baby's birth date will be?" Amanda asks.

"Not yet, but soon." Liza says.

Jake answers with a question, "They are still monitoring the child's growth?"

"Yes." Liza says as she pushes the documents into a large legal file. "However, I can tell you, that your baby should arrive within the month."

Amanda and Jake, both quickly look directly at each other and stare in complete shock. As Liza's words take a spit second to sink into their thoughts, they then both suddenly cheer loudly at the news. "Within the next month?" Amanda squeals. "I'll have to get busy shopping."

"It's a good thing our new house will be ready by then." Jake holding Amanda tightly says.

"Oh, Jake, I just knew that things would be getting better for us." Amanda wiping away tears of joy exclaims, "See, I told you."

Liza interrupting the couple's moment of joy says, "Well, I can also give you some more great news."

Both Jake and Amanda freeze in anticipation as their eyes lock on Liza's face, "What?" Amanda anxiously asks, "What great news, Liza?"

Liza allows a broad smile to cover her face as she reveals her secret news to them, "You're baby, is a girl."

"A girl?" Amanda and Jake both say with much happiness as they continue hugging each other, and then both in tears now, they turn to hug Liza as well.

"Okay, enough of that guys." Liza says pulling away and wiping the quickly forming tears of joy from her eyes. "We need to get these papers on their way." As she begins the walk toward the office door, with her briefcase in hand, she opens the door and looking back to Jake and Amanda – who are still standing, staring at each other in shock – and she says, "You two coming?"

Her words shaking them from their joyous trance, Jake says, "Yes. Right behind you."

The group exits Liza's office and walk along the glass balcony past the indoor garden and down the large staircase, leading them to the doors back through the garden. As they stop to open the doors, Liza says, "I look forward to talking with you both again, real soon."

"I can hardly wait. Thank you, Liza." Amanda says as she reaches to hug Liza again.

Jake also hugging Liza says, "Please, if it is allowed? Please, keep me updated on the baby's progress?"

"I will, Jake. I'm sure that would be okay."

* * *

><p>Mookie's car speeding fast and his driving erratic, he struggles to maintain control of the car. Fear, excitement and near panic cause his thoughts to come quickly and clash together.<p>

Watching the police car, in his rear-view mirror, he discovers it rapidly gaining on him with lights flashing and sirens wailing. He struggles to concentrate on the road ahead of him and has to force himself to not glace behind.

Coming to a tight, heavily-shaded corner his car's tires skid on the wet leaves that cover the road. He screams out loud and pulls the steering wheel to correct and try to recover. His luck is with him and he regains control of his car and finishes the turn.

Looking in his rear-view mirror, he momentarily sees the police car skid on the same spot. Officer Evans pulls hard on his steering wheel and struggles to control his car. He over-corrects and his car spins a half circle on the wet leaves. The car comes to a stop and now sitting in the opposite direction he gently turns it around and continues in his pursuit of Mookie.

Mookie having gained some distance form his pursuers, takes advantage of it and spotting a large storm culvert, down the side of the road neatly tucked under a dark canopy of heavy tree limbs, he quickly exits the road and pulls his car into the large dark tunnel.

Feeling safe and hidden inside the dark culvert, Mookie shuts off his car's engine and watching his rear-view mirror – where he can see a small sliver of the highway – he sits and waits for the police car to pass him by.

Filled with anticipation, his breathing hard and labored from the chase, his hands shake as he grasps the steering wheel and keeps his eyes locked on the mirror, viewing the highway.

He quietly allows thoughts to race through his mind, _'As soon as they pass, I'll back out of here and head the opposite direction, out of town, hock this stuff in Landview and be as fat as a king. Yes, I am the bomb!'_

His heart picks up the beat as he sees the police car pass in his mirror. Pride and excitement fills him and he lets out an adrenaline filled shout, 'YES!'

He gives a deep sigh of relief as he watches them pass completely from sight and then resting his head on the steering wheel, his hand still clutching tightly to it, he tries hard to relax himself.


	48. Chapter 48

Suddenly Mookie hears a loud speaker, from outside his car, shout, "Toss the keys out the driver's window! Then put both hands out your window! Keep them high and don't make any sudden moves or we will fill you and your car with holes!"

Mookie is startled and instantly filled with fear as his eyes dart back to the rear-view mirror. He is shocked and horrified to see the police car pushed up tight against his car's rear bumper. He screams out loud inside his sealed car, "Damn, damn, damn it! How the hell did they find me?"

His thoughts go to insane ideas. _Can I outrun them? Will they really shoot?_

Scanning the landscape he searches for an exit path. _Would I be able to lose them? Could I hide in the trees? How far is it to the nearest house?_

He quickly remembers the gun in his belt and thoughts rush inside his head. _Is it loaded? If it is, how many bullets? How long has this gun been lying on the floor inside the mansion's tunnels? Will it work?_

Officer Evans repeats his commands, over his car's loud speaker again, but this time with much more authority and anger in his voice, finishing with a shout of, "NOW!"

Mookie shaken from his thoughts quickly pushes the button to open his window and tosses the car's key into the thick brush. He then quickly stretches his arms out the driver's window, his fingers spread out wide to show he is unarmed.

Officer Evans cautiously comes to the side of his car. Pulling the door open he quickly grabs Mookie's arm, yanking him from the seat and thrusts him onto the hard ground. His knee quickly finds a hard rest on Mookie's spine as the other officer quickly forces Mookie's hands behind his back – nearly dislocating his shoulders – and securely locks them into handcuffs.

As the two officers drag Mookie to his feet, Officer Evans quickly discovers the gun in his belt and safety taking possession of it he begins to further search Mookie's person.

Mookie's mind is a wash with feelings of failure, disappointment, a hint of excitement and foreboding fear as he knows he will be locked away for a very long time, this time.

Satisfied that Mookie has been completely subdued, the two officers push him to walk through the heavy brush back to their car. As they fumble through the rough terrain, Officer Evans speaks to Mookie in sarcastic tones and says, "Hey Genius, next time you try to outrun the police, when you pull off to hide in the dark, at least have the common sense to take your foot off the brake."

Mookie's chin falls to his chest with defeat, as both policemen laugh out loud together and Officer Evans says to his partner, "Looks like we've got another, Stupid Criminal Story, to add to our list." As both policemen laugh hard and stuff Mookie into the backseat of their car, slamming the door hard.

* * *

><p>AJ, Miranda and Gabby all play in the children's playroom of the large and expansive Chandler Mansion as Marissa, Bianca, Adam and Brooke are all engaged in tense conversation in the mansion's living room.<p>

Adam prancing around the room like a prize fighter who has just won the heavy-weight champion's belt, says, "Well, Marissa, I realize that this cannot be easy for you, bringing AJ here today, but I want to thank you for not fighting me on this decision. I'm sure you agree that this is really the very best place for AJ to grow up."

Marissa holding her tongue forces a smile onto her face and says, "No, Adam, I don't agree that this is the best place for AJ, however, I do know when I've been beaten." Looking to Brooke's comforting face, she continues, "I know that he'll be well taken care of here."

"I'm glad you agree, then." Adam says pulling a large cigar from a golden box and holding it in front of his nose to enjoy its fragrance. "AJ _is my grandson _and I assure you, that I have his very best interests at heart, at all times. Even when JR does not." Adam noticing a stern look come over Brooke's face quickly adds, "As I'm certain that you do as well, Marissa. Brooke and I, do understand that you're a good mother to AJ. You've done a fine job of protecting him – in our absence – but, it will no longer be necessary for you to do that now."

"What?" Marissa protests.

Brooke interjects, "What Adam is trying to say-" Brooke gives Adam a hard look with a glare in her eyes, "—is that he understands that you'd prefer to have AJ live at your house, yours and Bianca's, but that we want you to know that you are more then welcome to move back here, so you can be close to AJ, if you like?"

Bianca quickly answers, "That won't be necessary."

Marissa startled by Bianca's answer, looks to her with surprise and says, "Wait a minute? I'd like to make that decision for myself, Bianca."

Bianca confused, that Marissa would ever consider moving out of their house, sits in stunned silence and says, "I'm sorry, but – never mind."

Adam coming quickly to Bianca's side rests his hand on her shoulder and says, "Oh, well, Bianca could move in to, of course." As he walks away and looking at Brooke – from an angle that the other women cannot see his face – he makes a smirking question with his mouth and eyes.

Brooke frowning at Adam's expression says, "Yes, of course, Bianca and the girls can move in too. We've plenty of rooms."

Bianca quickly says, while coming to her feet and picking up her purse, "No. I will not be moving in here. The girls and I have our own home."

She looks back at Marissa - who is still sitting in a chair and holding a tea cup – and she adds, "If Marissa wants to move in here, then that will be fine with me. She has to do what is best for her and AJ."

Pulling her coat on and adjusting its collar she says with a forced smile, "Now, I have some errands to run and I'm going to visit my mother today, so if you all will excuse me?"

She walks out the living room's open double doors and standing at the foot of the grand staircase she calls to the girls to come down from upstairs.

Marissa quickly trailing after her says, "Wait, Bianca?" Catching up to her she takes a hold of Bianca's hand and continues, "I thought? I thought you understood that I might have to move in here?"

The two women speaking privately now, Bianca says, "Yes, I do understand that. However, I thought we would talk about it some more first? I just didn't think you were really serious about doing it?"

Marissa, turning for a moment to look back at Adam and Brooke still sitting in the living room, turns her attention to Bianca's eyes – quickly filling with tears - and quietly says, "What? How could you not think I was serious about being with my son? I'm his mother, Bianca. Wouldn't you do the same if it was one of your girls?"

* * *

><p>Krystal opening the front door of her new residence says, "Jack? Back from court already?"<p>

"Yes, it was only a short hearing. Nothing major." Stepping inside the house and pausing for a kiss he continues, "So are you and the girls all moved in now?"

"Well, we have all our stuff here – thankfully the movers hauled stuff up the staircase for us and moved the heaviest furniture into place – but just look at all these boxes I have to go through? I am not looking forward to that."

"No, but I'll bet you are pleased to be all moved though?"

"That I am, Jack. And I owe it all to you. Thank you." Krystal then wraps her arms around his neck and the couple shares a passionate kiss.

Just then Jenny and Kathy come running quickly down the staircase and before they can see that it is Jack who rang the doorbell they begin to yell, "I want pepperoni." and "I want cheese only."

As the girls jumping from the staircase's last step, they are then able to see, Jack and Krystal, engaged in a quickly heating and passionate kiss. They both stop and looking for a moment, are instantly filled with disappointment – that there is no pizza - and disgust as say, together, "Ewww, gross!"

Jenny pushing past Jack and Krystal and opening the door to look out says, "Where's the pizza, Mom? Hi Jack."

Jack and Krystal give each other a smile and small laugh at the simple and spontaneous humor of children as Jack replies, "Hello, girls."

Krystal then says, "Girls, you'll just have to wait. I only made the call five minutes ago. Now, go wash up and set the kitchen table with those paper plates and napkins that Grandma Ruth brought over."

Shooing the girls away from the door, Krystal quickly closes out the afternoon's chilly air and she continues, "Go on now, do as I tell you. And tell Grandma Opal to get up from her nap and get busy too."

The girls, busy chatting with each other, quickly move towards the kitchen as Krystal again turns her attention back to Jack. Jack smiling wide says, "Those two sure keep you on your toes, don't they?"

Krystal laughing with more than a hint of exhaustion says, "Yeah, I guess they're keeping me young too." As she then again wraps her arms around Jackson's neck and moves in for another kiss.

Jack enjoying the moment begins to lean hard into Krystal as he pushes her tightly and gently against the hallway wall. Passion begins to burn as the couple rekindles their love.

Krystal hearing the girls' rapidly returning footsteps quickly pushes him away and straightens her blouse, just before the children round the corner.

Their eyes meet and she says to the girls, "Okay, are your hands clean?"

"Yes."

"Let me see?"

Just then the doorbell rings and the two girls squeal together, "Pizza!"

Krystal looking to Jack with wide eyes and an apologizing smile says, "Pizza. I hope you're hungry."

Jack stepping out of the way of the foot traffic starts for the kitchen and as he goes says, "I'll wash my hands too. I want pepperoni."


	49. Chapter 49

Bianca patting Marissa's hand says, "Yes, I suppose I would. I would do anything for my girls too. I'm sorry to give you a hard time with this. I know this day has been hard enough for you already. I'll talk to you soon."

Marissa wipes quickly forming tears from her eyes and whispers, "Remember, Bianca, that this is only a temporary situation. Until I can figure out how to get AJ back with us."

Just then, Adam comes from the living room, into the foyer. Standing next to them he says, with much pride, "Well, so as long as you're here, I think it would be a good time to introduce you ladies to AJ's new nanny."

Marissa, having successfully swallowed her anger and frustration up to this moment blurts out, "New Nanny?" She quickly checks the tone in her voice as she sees the shock in everyone's face and calmly says, "Whatever does AJ need a new nanny for? What happened to Mrs. Beazley? And what about Winnie?"

Brooke entering into the foyer behind Adam says, "Mrs. Beazley was let go when JR lost AJ and the house. We tried to get her back, but she had already started with another family."

Bianca speaking up asks, "But, what about Winnie?"

Adam in a flip tone says, "Winifred is wonderful with the children and they all adore her, of course, but she is not technically a nanny. She's the head housekeeper around here and she just doesn't have the kind of time that a young man like AJ is going to soon require."

"I've managed AJ quite well, without a nanny, these last many months, Adam." Marissa protests.

Brooke resting her arm on Marissa says, "Oh, Honey, nobody is saying that you haven't done a wonderful job, in the time that AJ has been with you -"

Adam interrupting says, "No, it is just that you have had some help though haven't you? I mean, you've had Bianca and Krystal and Opal, Ruth and Joe Martin and, well even, Tad and Dixie have been of great help to you too, haven't they?"

Marissa starts to speak, but is quickly cut off by Adam's authoritative and commanding speech, "So truthfully, Marissa, it isn't exactly like you've been raising AJ by yourself now is it? I _am_, AJ's grandfather and legal guardian, _after all_, and I've decided that AJ needs to continue with a nanny – or governess, if you like – for a bit longer, now that he will be living here on a permanent basis."

Marissa's mind now at a boiling point as she bites her tongue and listens to Adam's rant, holds her best poker faced smile and says, "Yes, Adam. You're right. I did – I do have plenty of loving family members who've helped me with AJ. A governess will be just fine with me as well."

Brooke, concerned by the derision laced conversation, yet pleased that it seems to have ended well quickly, speaks up, "So, shall we call in the woman, so you can meet her now?"

Marissa looking softly at Brooke politely says, "Yes. I would very much like to meet her -" As she turns her eyes and looks suspiciously at Adam she continues with, "- and see if she meets up to _my_ approval as well."

Adam, with a look of surprise at the challenge and a hint of caution in his voice says, "Okay, then." He then moves to an adjoining room and opening the door he puts his head inside and says, "Miss Anderson? Could you come out here for a moment, please?"

* * *

><p>Jesse, Tad and Zack are having a meeting, inside Jesse's office, at the police station. They have the door shut and the shades pulled as they are privately discussing the information that they've discovered, on the Chandler Mansion's shooting.<p>

"I don't understand, Zack? Tad?" Jesse's questions come fast, full of frustration and a little bit of anger. "You both said that you had people watching Mookie? You said that he couldn't lose you? Now where is he?"

Tad, trying to reassure Jesse, responds, "Don't worry, Jess. We'll find him. Rats like him, tend to walk right into traps."

Zack interrupting, "He can't be far away. I can smell his fear. We'll discover him soon."

Tad, always the quick wit, says, "Easy, Robin. Know your place."

Suddenly, Officer Evans and Officer Kennedy burst through the precinct doors with their prisoner. Mookie fighting to be lead by the two is struggling to escape his captors at every turn.

Officer Evans pulls hard on the handcuffs and with much concern in his voice says, "Look, Kid, if you keep fighting us you'll only get hurt. Just settle down and we'll get you booked, fingerprinted and processed."

Mookie screaming to the top of his voice yells, "I didn't do anything. You can't hold me. I was just parked along the side of the road."

Officer Kennedy speaks, "Is that right? And just what were you doing parked along side of the road?"

"I was taking a nap." Mookie struggles to quickly come up with his lies. "I'd been driving all night – trying to get to my sick mother – and I was afraid I'd fall asleep at the wheel. So, I parked my car so I could take a nap and not hurt myself or anyone else."

The two policemen, looking at each other as if they've heard everything now, quietly laugh as they continue to struggle to with their prisoner.

"Well, Son- " Officer Evans starts, as he gently helps Mookie into a sitting position on a nearby bench, "—I guess, if you're telling the truth, then our police cruiser's video dash-cam will prove that, right?" He pats Mookie on the shoulder and makes sure his handcuffs are not pinching him.

Walking around to continue the processing he turns to another officer and handing him Mookie's gun, already wrapped in a plastic bag, he continues to speak to Mookie, "And we'll have to make sure you have a permit for this weapon as well." His voice rising to a near shout now as he continues, "However, if it proves that the car you were found _'napping'_ in is the same car that eluded us, after we stopped you on a traffic violation, the same car that sent us on a high speed chase across half the Pine Valley countryside," He stops to strongly emphasize, "a chase that nearly sent our cruiser off, Pine Mountain Road's cliff, well then- " His voice sounding sarcastic now, "well then, we'll be sure to give you a permanent place, right here, to get all the sleep you need… however, you might have some _friendly_ cell mates who've other ideas?"

Officer Kennedy interrupting the exchange speaks in a soft, yet condemning voice, "However, _Dear_, if we're wrong?" Now holding his eye brows in a high and surprised fashion continues, "Well then, we'll just offer you our deepest apologies for waking you from your slumber, offer you some fresh Dunkin' Donuts with coffee, and let you go right on your merry way."

Mookie, panicking as he watches the gun being tagged into evidence, offers, "That isn't my gun! I found it – I mean, you guys planted it on me! I've never seen that gun in my life!"

Officer Evans, directing Mookie to another area for fingerprinting, says, "Well, the dash-cam will show that too then. However, Sweetie, if Officer Kennedy and I are correct, then you'll have to come up with some much better lies to tell Judge Andrews. Oh, and while your at it, you'll need to explain all the merchandise found in your car as well."

* * *

><p>Miss Anderson, exiting the room and moving past Adam as he holds the door for her, says, "Of course, Mr. Chandler. Is something wrong, Sir?"<p>

Adam, pulling the door closed after her, says, "No. Not at all. I would just like to introduce you to my grandson's adoptive – er, a - his mother, Marissa."

Adam, receiving a sharp glare from both Brooke and Marissa quickly recovers with, "Miss Anderson? Marissa Chandler, AJ's mother. Marissa? Miss Emerald Anderson, AJ's governess."

Miss Anderson looks to be around the same age as Bianca and Marissa and about the same height as well. She is a very beautiful and small framed woman who carries herself with a timid yet, class filled manner. She has dark-auburn hair that lies gently over her shoulders and starched uniform. She has sharp, petite features and is soft spoken with a slightly English sound to her voice.

She gracefully walks across the foyer and extending her hand to Marissa she says, "Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Chandler."


	50. Chapter 50

Marissa instantly pleased with Miss Anderson's manner and countenance says, with a broad smile, "Please, call me, Marissa. I'm pleased to meet you too, Miss Anderson."

Giving a satisfied smile, Miss Anderson, responds with, "Okay. And will you, please, call me Emerald?

Marissa, very impressed with the new nanny, looks to Adam as she speaks to her saying, "I'm certain that Adam has checked your references and background thoroughly?" To which Adam nods his head in the affirmative as Marissa continues, "Well, I'll not take any more of your time, Emerald. Would you like to meet AJ now?"

Adam interrupting says, "Well, I was hoping to wait -"

Brooke speaking up says, "Why wait, Adam? This is a perfect time. Let's call AJ down here now then." Brooke looking up to the top of the staircase calls out a loud, "AJ? Could you come down here, please?"

A faint answer is heard coming from a far wing of the mansion that is quickly followed by the running footsteps of all three children. AJ and the girls quickly appearing at the top of the stairs calls down, "Yes, Grandma Brooke? You called me?"

Adam calls up to him, "Yes, AJ, we did call. Please, come down here? I have someone for you to meet."

"Okay." AJ says as he and the girls quickly bound down the large staircase, stopping half-way to slide the last fifteen feet down the banister rail.

"AJ? Please, don't do that." Marissa protests as he lands on his feet in front of her, "That is so dangerous."

"Okay, Mom." AJ says as he looks around at the other adults all standing in a wide circle in the foyer.

"AJ? I want you to meet, Miss Anderson." Marissa starts.

Adam interrupting says, "Miss Anderson is the best in the country. She will be your governess."

AJ reaching out to shake Emerald's hand politely says, "Nice to meet you, Miss Anderson." Looking to Adam he begins to protest, "But, I don't need a nanny, Grandpa? I'm a big boy now."

Marissa turning AJ to herself by his arm says, "We know you don't need a nanny AJ, but we thought it would be good to have someone here to help out Winifred is all."

"Oh, okay." AJ says with no more concern. "Can we go back upstairs to the playroom now?"

Adam, answering for Marissa, says, "Yes, Son. You may go now."

AJ starts back up the stairs again and Marissa calls to him, "AJ, wait."

Stopping and coming back in front of her AJ says, "Yes, Mom?"

"AJ, I'm going to go home with Bianca and the girls now, but I'll be back tomorrow with my things." Marissa says as she looks cautiously at Bianca out the corner of her eye.

"Really?" AJ says with excitement. "You're going to stay with us here too?"

"Yes, AJ." Marissa confirms as she continues to look at Bianca. "I'll be staying where ever you stay." Turning her glare to Adam she finishes with, "You're my son, AJ, and I'll not be separated from you, _ever_."

Miss Anderson speaking up says, "Would you like me to start with young Mr. Chandler now, Marissa? Mr. Chandler, Sir?"

Adam and Marissa both answering simultaneously say, "Yes." They look at each other and Adam continues, "That will be fine. Emerald. Your job here officially begins now."

Marissa gives AJ a kiss good-bye as Gabby and Miranda gather their coats and follow their mother to the front door.

Emerald follows AJ up the staircase as Marissa, Bianca and the girls exit the mansion's front doors. Marissa calling back to AJ says, "I'll see you tomorrow then, AJ? I love you."

"Okay, Mom. I love you too. Bye."

* * *

><p>Jesse hearing the raised voices coming from the police station's booking department, rises from his chair and looks out his office door to see what the commotion is all about.<p>

Seeing Officer Evans and Officer Kennedy standing at the main desk he is unable to see Mookie as he is being fingerprinted in an area outside of Jesse's view.

He begins to shut the door again when he hears a familiar voice shout, "I'm telling you, I'm innocent! I didn't do anything! I was set up. Those idiots only brought me in because they're racist! I demand my civil rights!"

The attending officer responds with, "Son, I fail to see how you can make such a claim when Officer Kennedy is blacker than both you and I are?"

Jesse, quickly recognizing the loud-mouth, swings his office door open wide and stepping through it he calls to Tad and Zack behind him, "Well, Zack, it looks like your sense of smell is accurate today."

Zack puzzled by his remark says, "What?"

Tad, quickly following as he moves from his chair and starts to the door, says, "What do you mean, Jess?"

"What I mean is; there must blood in the water today, and Zack smelled it." As he steps into the hall and makes his way toward Mookie's loudly protesting voice.

Zack and Tad, struggling to keep up with Jesse, catch up to him just as the three of them round a corner to see Mookie having his mug shots taken.

The trio stands, with great satisfaction visible on their faces and, as they watch, Zack says with sarcasm, "I told you, I could smell the rat."

Mookie, suddenly noticing them, says with a shout, "Chief Hubbard? Remember me? Mookie? You got to help me, man."

Jesse looks to Tad and Zack and giving them a look that says, 'Yeah, right!" He then walks over to a desk and says, "Kennedy, what have you got here?"

Officer Kennedy, turning from his paperwork and smiling at Jesse, says, "Oh you're going to love this one, Chief." As he moves his pen from the papers he is signing and uses it to point at Mookie, he says, "This punk gave us quite the run today."

"Yeah? So what happened?" Tad asks.

Officer Kennedy, not knowing Tad or Zack pauses for a moment and then looks at Jesse with a question in his eyes, to which Jesse quickly answers, with, "It's okay, they're with me. Continue."

Officer Kennedy, looking at the trio still in confusion, heeds the words of his boss and starts again, "Okay, Chief. Well Evans and I were patrolling up on Pine Mountain Road - you know just this side of the Chandler Estate?"

Jesse's head nods in agreement.

"So we are tucked in tight with the radar on, when this fool-" He again points at Mookie."- comes flying past us like his tail is on fire. So we throw on the lights and race hard to catch up to him."

Just then, Officer Evans comes up and extending his hand to Jesse, he says "Chief." Shaking Jesse's hand he recognizes Tad, from working prior cases with him, and putting his hand out to him, he says, "Tad, good to see you again."

Then looking curiously at Zack, he remembers him from only months earlier when Zack had an altercation with Ryan Lavery. Looking to Jesse with confusion in his eyes, he shakes Zack's extended hand as Jesse volunteers, "It's okay, Evans, these two - the dynamic duo- " He smiles wide at them, as they both scowl at him, and he completes with, "They're with me. On a case."

Officer Evans nods his head and giving a look of approval he says, "So you know our Speed Racer?"

With every eye looking at Mookie now, Jesse says, "Yeah, unfortunately. I've had Tad and Zack watching him for quite some time now. That is, until this last week when he managed to give them the slip. Kennedy tells me that you two had quite an adventure with him, huh?"

Officer Evans looking at his partner, they both share a laugh and he says, "Adventure alright. The little bastard nearly got all of us killed - sliding around corners on the mountain road."

The two officers continue to explain their dealings with Mookie as Jesse, Tad, Zack and other nearby officers listen also.

Mookie sits handcuffed and humiliated, behind a glass window, inside a holding cell watching the group, where he can hear only the occasional word or laugh.

As the officers tell how, after a high speed and dangerous chase, they located Mookie's car, hidden inside a dark, brush-covered culvert. They all laugh hard when, Officers Kennedy and Evans, tell how they only found Mookie because; Mookie's foot was holding down the car's brake, causing the red brake lights to engage which then gave the officer's a clear signal to his secret location. As they tell the story, the entire room continually breaks out in hard and explosive laughter.

Mookie, although absolutely certain that the group is all laughing at his stupidity, is still hopeful that he'll find an ally in Jesse. He hopes and prays that; although his experiences with Maya were not impressive to most, and certainly not to Jesse and Angie above all, he prays that their common affection for Maya will buy him a favor, with the Chief of Pine Valley's Police Force.


	51. Chapter 51

Adam is working in his office at Chandler Enterprises when his secretary buzzes him, "Yes, Kimberly, what is it?"

"There is a call for you, Sir."

"I asked not to be disturbed, Kimberly." Adam says politely, but the undercurrent of irritation still rings clear.

"Yes, I know, Sir, but it is on your private line."

"Who is it, Kimberly?"

"It's JR, Sir. He says it is very important and insists on- "

Adam quickly scrambling across his large desk to grab the phone interrupts her with, "I'll take the call." As he hangs up on her and picks up the private phone's receiver.

"JR?" Adam answers with much delight and relief in his voice. "How are you, Son?"

JR's moment of silence and the phone's time delay over the line, from a call spanning so many miles, makes Adam fear that JR has already hung up the line, and he speaks again, "JR? Are you there, Son?"

JR's speech is coming interrupted as Adam's words run over his. He pauses a moment longer searching for an opening in the transmission and says, "Dad? I'm here."

Adam quickly remembering, how some oversees calls are difficult as the voices take a moment to transmit, pauses to listen for all of JR's words and then says, "JR, son. I'm so pleased to finally hear from you. We have all missed you so much. Are you okay, Son?"

JR's voice softens as he recalls his true feelings for his father, even though they have always had a stormy relationship, he still deep in his heart remains deeply devoted to Adam. His anger melts away as he hears Adam's voice. He is quickly flooded with emotions as he, in that instant, realizes how grateful he is that Adam was not harmed or killed in his drunken shooting rage.

"JR?" Adam calls to him. "Did you hang up, son? JR, please, son?"

JR pulls in a deep breath and quickly says, "I'm still here, dad. I'm here."

"I'm so glad, JR. I'm so very glad, you called, son. I've really missed you." Adam sits back in his large captain's chair, with the phone clutched tightly in his hand, relieved that JR is finally reaching back to him, grateful that his son has called home.

The relief and emotion in Adam's voice quickly travels the distance over the Atlantic and JR recognizes the tone in his father's words. He allows the feelings to pour over him. He allows this brief moment of unconditional love seep deep into his heart, into his mind and down to comfort the small boy inside of him who has always ached for his father's acceptance and approval.

* * *

><p>Hillary is busy arranging her desk, in her office, at her new job. She is excited to be back in Pine Valley, back to the home she spent most of her high school years at getting to know her father, Langley Wallingford, and her step-mother Phoebe. Years filled with fond memories, yet also painful ones too. The home where she grew up and fell in love with the dashing cad, Thaddeus Martin. She allows her mind to travel back to those years. High school dances, late night movies and young love consuming her every thought and action. She recalls the glorious days that she married her Prince Charming, Tad. Then a tear runs down her cheek as she remembers how that fairy tale came crashing down on both of them. How their young love was just not strong enough to stand the tests of time or the storms of life.<p>

"Hillary? Hillary?"

Liza's voice shocks her back to reality. "What? Huh? Oh, Liza. Yes, Liza, what can I do for you?"

Liza coming full into Hillary's office, with a look of curiosity on her face, asks, "Where were you just now? High school? The Wallingford Mansion – some 30 years ago?" Liza playfully looks at Hillary from the corner of her eye with an accusing smirk and finishes, "Oh, let me guess, where you were just now. On your honeymoon with Tad, Pine Valley's very own, stallion and cad?"

Hillary entertained by Liza's ability to put the past behind her, smiles and laughs, "Well, it isn't like I'm the only woman who has gotten bitten by that insect, is it?"

The two women laugh as they talk about their common history and Liza says, "Okay, seriously though, are you ready for lunch or do you want to order something in?"

Hillary looking around her new office says, "I was going to order in, but I'm thinking now, that I'll go ahead and go out for something. Are you going to lunch now?"

"Yes." Liza responds, "I thought I would go over to Krystal's for a burger. Want to join me?"

"Sure. Let me grab my purse."

Liza and Hillary exit the office and walk along the glass balcony past the indoor garden and down the large staircase, leading them to the doors through the large indoor garden. As they stop to open the doors, Liza says, "I'm so pleased you accepted my offer to join my firm."

"I am too, Liza." Hillary says stepping through the doors and into the glass domed garden. "I knew we would both grow up and be good friends one day. As long as we both got Tad out of our systems first."

They both laugh as they pass through the warm garden and exiting out onto the busy street's sidewalk, Liza says, "I'm glad that there are no hard feelings over what happened between Damon and me, also."

Hillary pausing for a moment to hail a taxi says, "Damon isn't a child. He explained the entire situation to me. I don't make it my business to examine other people's lives. Lord knows I've made enough mistakes of my own. What would Aunt Phoebe say? Something like; 'people in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks'."

Liza smiles and stepping into the cab with Hillary says, "Thank you. I do appreciate you not judging me. I'm not proud of my past, however, I am doing my best to remake myself and live in a way that Colby can be proud of me." Closing the cab door behind her she says to the driver, "Krystal's Café, please?"

The cab pulling away from the curb, Liza and Hillary visit during the short ride across town.

"So, Hillary, have you seen anyone since you moved back to Pine Valley?"

"You mean, Tad?"

"Well, Tad and other people too, of course?"

"No, just Brooke – and briefly Adam. He sure hasn't changed much has he?"

"No. That is one thing about Pine Valley that is always constant, Adam Chandler."

The two women laugh as Hillary continues, "Truthfully, I've just been too busy. Getting everything settled at the house and then taking this job with you – I've barely had time to think, let alone any catching up with old friends – and with classes starting at PVU soon- "

Liza interrupts her, "Your going back to school?"

Hillary looks at her with a furrowed brow and says, "School? No, never again thankfully. I meant, Damon. If he decides to move back here – into Phoebe's house with me – then he'll have to make that decision soon if he is going to register for the term."

"Damon is moving back to Pine Valley?" Liza asks with much surprise.

"I don't know yet. That is why I said, 'if he decides'. He said he'd call me tonight, and let me know what he's decided."

"But, what about his internship in California? He can't let that go."

"He feels that he's gone as far with them as he can, for now. He needs to take some more classes before continuing any further."

"But, why Pine Valley?"

"Hey, Pine Valley has a wonderful law program. That's where I got started. And you too, if I recall."

The taxi stops in front of Krystal's and the two women exit the car. Liza pays the driver, as she responds, "Well, of course they do, but - it's just that- "

"Don't worry, Liza, I'm certain that you and Damon won't be repeating history. Right?" Hillary ends with a question, but her face clearly showing a demanding statement.

Liza a bit surprised at her statement says, "Oh, absolutely. That will never happen again, I can promise you that."

"I'll be holding you to that promise, Liza."

They enter the restaurant and search for a quiet table for their shared lunch break.

* * *

><p>Angie and Maya pull up to a large house situated at the end of a quite cul-de-sac. Maya exiting the car's front passenger seat, opens the car's back door and begins to take Lucy from her car seat.<p>

"Here we are, Lucy. Our new home."

Angie exits the car and stands for a moment looking at the beautiful, yet modest, two-story, white house. Its large, green lawn is surrounded by a white, waist-high, picket-fence and a matching gate. The closed gate blocks the entryway of a red, brick sidewalk which leads to the house's large, wrap-around country porch. The porch is covered by the upstairs balcony that looks over the neighborhood. A swinging bench and many wind chimes, hang from the porch cover, and gently sing with the passing breeze.

Angie takes a deep breath and holding her hands gently to her mouth says, "Thank you, God, that I can see this with my own eyes. This will be the perfect place for all of us."

Maya standing and looking over the car's roofline says, "I can't wait to see the backyard again. I wonder if the swings and sandbox have been put in yet?"

"They should be." Angie says as she moves to help with the baby's things, "Jesse said that he'd talked with the contractor yesterday and he was promised that everything would be ready for the landscapers to come in. Let's go see."

Placing Lucy on her feet, the little girl walks hand-in-hand between Angie and Maya, through the gate and up the sidewalk to the house's porch and front door.


	52. Chapter 52

At the Police Station, Jesse listens carefully to all that his officers have to say. He looks over the near mountain of merchandise found in Mookie's car along with the open bottle of whiskey and the gun. Seeing that all the evidence has been carefully labeled and cataloged, he then orders that the gun be dusted for fingerprints and sent to the police's ballistics lab.

Knowing that The Chandlers have reported several items missing from their home, over the recent weeks, and seeing evidence that would lead him believe that the stolen items could belong to them, he tells an officer to make a call and have someone from the family come down to see if they can identify anything.

He then goes to another area of the station with Derrick, Tad, Zack and the two arresting officers with him. The group views the surveillance video from the police car's dash-cam. They then read Mookie's statements, both officer's statements and the incident report.

Jesse coming through the door of an interrogation room, with both arresting officers and Derrick Frye, he signals Tad and Zack to go into an adjoining room and listen to their interrogation of Mookie, through a one-way mirror set inside the shared wall.

The policemen hold back their laughter and, in a most professional manner, they prepare to question Mookie. Jesse's words barely begin when Mookie, interrupting him, immediately begins his rehearsed claim of innocence in near hysteria.

Jesse allows Mookie to drone on about his claims of being framed, about evidence being planted on him and in his car. He begs Jesse to believe his lies.

When Mookie pauses for a moment, Jesse stops him short and says, "Mookie, you need to wait for your lawyer before you say anything more. We've seen the extensive video from the police cruiser's dash-camera and you are clearly identifiable in that video evidence."

Mookie holds his tongue and fixes his eyes on Jesse's face as he searches his mind for another more convincing lie.

Jesse looks at Mookie and waits quietly for the next tale to help further dig Mookie's grave.

After a brief moment Mookie starts with, "Chief? There must be some way -some way that just you and I can talk?"

Jesse most curious by Mookie's offer, and although hoping that Mookie will continue to bury himself deeper, stops him and says, "I have to inform you that you need to wait for your legal counsel before you say anything more. Really, I do insist."

Mookie in near panic protest, "Chief, please? I want to speak to you. Can't I wave my right to a lawyer? Can't just you and I talk? Without a lawyer?"

Looking around the room at the other officers he continues, "Also, without all these other cops here! I want to talk with just you, Chief Hubbard! Can't I do that?"

Jesse looking curiously at Derrick responds, "Well, yes. You can if you insist, and sign that you've waved your right to council, but it is not advisable for you to do so."

Derrick speaking up says, "It is not in your best interests to speak any further without benefit of counsel, son. I strongly recommend against you taking any such actions."

Mookie snapping at Derrick shouts, "I don't give a damn what you advise! I want to talk, with my friend, The Chief, here!" Then scanning the room with his eyes, like a caged animal, he barks, "Alone!"

Derrick quickly looks to Jesse with stunned shock and, in response to Mookie's claim, says "You're good friend?"

Jesse raises his eyebrows in surprise as Mookie answers, "Yes, my friend." Looking at Jesse, Mookie continues, "We go way back. Don't we, Chief?"

Jesse looking to Derrick says, "Mookie is a, former, friend to Maya. He and I share no other connection, I assure you."

Mookie quickly speaks up with, "Oh, Chief, that hurt, man."

Derrick looking at Jesse with confusion says, "Chief, a private word with you, please?"

Jesse and Derrick both exit the interrogation room, leaving Mookie with the arresting officers, and enter the adjoining room with Tad and Zack.

Before they can speak Tad, standing to the side of the window, half watching Mookie in the interrogation room and half looking at Jesse and Derrick come through the door, excitedly says, "Alright, Jess! What a gift you've been given today."

Jesse looking to Tad with a bit of hesitation says, "Not so fast, Tad. I can't be the sole interrogator with this kid."

Zack speaking up says, "Well, why the hell not? He's already saying that he doesn't want an attorney. It's a home run, Jesse."

Derrick interrupting says, "Hold up a minute. Jesse cannot be an interrogator, in this case, at all."

Jesse's head whips to look at Derrick and with a sharp voice says, "What do you mean Derrick?"

Tad and Zack instantly freeze their initial shock, at the statement, and listen for Derrick's answer too.

Derrick moving to sit at the small table, resting in the middle of the room, pulls the four chairs out and says, "Sit down, guys. Please?"

They each cautiously move to sit around the table. Zack can stand the suspense no more and says, "I hope you have a good explanation, Derrick."

Tad gently resting his hand on Zack's arm says, "Wait a minute. Let's hear him out. However, if it involves letting this punk go - ?"

Derrick looks at Tad with impatience and says, "Just give me a chance? Would you, guys?"

Jesse gives Tad a look to be quiet and with some defeat in his voice, as he knows most of what Derrick is thinking, he says, "Go ahead, Derrick, say it."

Derrick starts with, "Look guys, it is more than clear to all of us, just by looking at all the stolen property along with the fact that this guy was apprehended less that five miles from the Chandler Estate, coupled with the fact that the Chandler's reported that their home was burglarized several times." Derrick pauses to glance at Mookie's continued protest with Officer Evans and Kennedy, through the glass, and then turning back to them he says, "Then add to that the little known fact that you all have been tailing him, in connection with the shooting at the Chandler Mansion- " Derrick pauses and looks to Jesse with sorrow and regret in his eyes and putting a comforting hand to Jesse's hand, he continues, "Jess, you know very well that this guy just well may be - and depending on what ballistics comes up with on his gun, he quite probably _is_ our shooter - Natalia's murderer." He pauses out of sorrow and respect for Jesse and then bending his neck to look directly into Jesse's eyes he sympathetically says, "Right, Jess?"

Jesse's voice soft and weak inches out a single word, "Right." A single tear escapes his eye and he quickly catches it, with an open palm, as it races to his chin.

Derrick then looking at Tad and Zack, with still sympathetic and understanding eyes, finishes with, "Right?"

Tad reaches over to take Jesse's other hand, in an effort to comfort his old friend, as he responds, "Yes, Derrick."

Zack's voice comes softly as he gently breaks the grief and tension in the room and says, "Okay, so we're all agreed. Mookie _could_ be our man. So, now what?"

Tad's frustration boiling over says, "We hang the bastard."

Derrick, wanting to be certain that everything is in complete order at all times, says, "Look Tad. Zack. Since we've been friends along time – and because I know you really are two of the good guys – even though you are not policemen and have no legitimate business inside the inner workings of this case… I'm going to allow you to sit here. However, do me a favor and shut up."

Tad quickly standing from his chair causing it to slam against the wall behind him angrily says, "No legitimate business? Are you serious, Derrick? Need I remind you that, Marissa – my grandson's mother – was a victim in that shooting also?"

Jesse quickly standing, puts a hand on Tad's shoulder and tries to calm him down, "Tad? Tad? Just calm down a minute, man."

Tad boiling over says, "Calm down? Jesse?"

Jesse shouting now says, "Damn it, Tad. If we don't run this investigation to the letter perfect, with every 'I' dotted and every 'T' crossed, every single bit of evidence carefully screened and examined by experts…" He pauses for a moment and lowers his voice, and continues with, "then this scumbag is going to walk. Worse yet, if this isn't our shooter, but just some thieving punk, we don't want to nail him for it and have the real shooter still out there running free."

Tad listening carefully to Jesse's words, sits back in his chair in defeat, as Jesse continues, "I know you want to nail the bastard that did the shooting too, but we must be patient." Looking to Zack now he finishes with, "We've done our part, of this job. I appreciate all the help you two have been with this, but now we need to back out of it and let Derrick, the lab and the detectives tie this up."

Derrick interrupts and says, "Jesse has already recused himself from this case. He cannot be on it – from this point forward – and neither can the two of you."

Zack speaks, "Not if we want to see to a hard conviction, of the real shooter. If this guy is the shooter – and the evidence proves that – then we have to allow the police and the District Attorney do the rest, from here. Otherwise, some smart ass lawyer will get him off on some silly technicality."

"Exactly!" Jesse says, "And believe me, nobody wants to nail the real shooter, and Mookie, more than I do."

Tad listening carefully in his frustration says, "Okay, I understand. I know you're right. We'll back off." Looking to Zack with a sigh, he says, "Guess our work is done here, Boy Wonder."

Zack standing and moving back to watch Mookie through the glass says, "Yes, it's time to hang up your cape, Batman. We'll have to let the real heroes handle it from here on out."


	53. Chapter 53

Adam Chandler comes through the front doors of The Pine Valley Police Station. He stops at the front desk and says, "Yes, I'm Adam Chandler. I received a call from," He pauses to look at a quickly scribbled note in his hand, and then continues, "Officer Kennedy. He said he thought that they'd recovered some of the items stolen from my home? He said that he wanted me to come down here to see if I can identify any of those items."

The officer behind the desk says, "Yes, Sir. Just one moment, please?" As she picks up the phone, she continues, "I'll call Officer Kennedy."

"Thank you." Adam says as he takes a nearby chair.

After a few moments pass, the officer speaks to Adam, "Mr. Chandler? Officer Kennedy will be right out to talk with you."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Jackson is sitting at his desk at his law office, when Tad comes through the door and says, "So, Jack, what's up?"<p>

Jack not speaking a word stands to his feet and rounds the desk. He moves directly to the door and discreetly closes it. Turning back to Tad he says, in a quiet whisper, "I fear the walls here have ears. Follow me." As he grabs his jacket and begins to stuff papers into his briefcase.

Tad coming close to Jack whispers, "Where are we going?"

"Krystal's Café."

"Okay."

The two men leave the law office and hail a taxi. Entering the taxi, Jackson tells the driver their desired destination.

* * *

><p>AJ coming quickly down the staircase with Emerald following closely behind enters the living room of the Chandler home and seeing Brooke sitting at a corner desk covered in papers, with a phone in her hand, says, "Grandma, can Emerald and I go to The Zoo tomorrow, please?"<p>

Emerald coming into the room directly behind AJ says, "AJ don't interrupt. I'm sorry, Miss English. AJ wait until your grandma is off the phone."

Brooke setting down the phone says, "Oh, its okay, Emerald. I actually wasn't talking with anyone; I was just checking a text message." Looking to AJ, who is standing anxiously in front of her, anticipating his desired answer, she says, "Hmmm? The Zoo, huh?" Brooke's eyes turn to Emerald as she asks, "Does Emerald want to take you to The Zoo, AJ?"

AJ quickly answers, "Oh, yes, grandma. It was Emerald's idea to go."

"If it is okay, with you, Miss English, of course?"

Brooke ruffling AJ's hair with the palm of her hand says, "It is okay with me, AJ."

AJ jumps for joy, grabs Emerald by the hands, and yells, "Yippee! We're going to The Zoo!" As he begins to dance her around the room, Emerald tries to direct his excitement so that no harm is done, yet she thoroughly enjoys the excitement and energy of her young charge.

Brooke breaks his excitement with, "However, under one condition."

AJ freezes in his tracks and with a sense of dread says, "Oh, no, graaannddma? What condition?"

Brooke smiles and says, "The condition is… that Emerald stops calling me, Miss English, and calls me, Brooke?"

AJ's eyes quickly dart to Emerald as the two stand facing each other and holding hands. Emerald quickly responds with a wide smile, "I can certainly do that, Miss – um, I mean, Brooke."

"Yippee! We're going to The Zoo!" AJ and Emerald sing together as they leave the room and head for the kitchen to pack their lunch for the trip.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Chandler?" Officer Kennedy says as he extends his hand to Adam.<p>

"Yes. I'm, Adam Chandler. I understand you may have recovered some of my property?"

"Yes, Sir. We picked up a local punk, yesterday, and the car he was driving was loaded to the roof with many items that we thought possibly could belong to you, or your family, based on the descriptions of the items filed in your burglary report of last week. If you'll follow me, I'll show them to you?"

"Of course, please, lead the way?"

"Right this way, Sir."

The pair walks down a long hallway and coming to a door, Officer Kennedy opens it and directs Adam to a large table filled with many treasures each carefully tagged with cards, each with a number written on them, and short strings connecting them to each item.

Adam surveys the table and carefully looking at each item he says, "Yes, Officer. This is all our stuff. I hope you are going to lock that little thief in a deep hole someplace?"

"We are still working the case, Sir. Are you willing to press charges?"

"Absolutely, I am!" Adam says with some shock at the question.

"Good. Okay, Sir. First I'll need you to sign, that you wish to press charges and then sign that these are your items. Once you sign that you're taking possession of said items then you can take your things home with you. I'll get the paperwork in order and send an officer in with a box to help pack it to your car for you."

"Good enough. Thank you. I'll be here." Adam says as he gently opens Brooke's jewelry box, to inspect the jewels inside it, a gentle music escapes it and softly plays.

* * *

><p>Jack and Tad enter Krystal's Café and taking a table in a corner; the waitress quickly comes to them and asks, "Hello, gentlemen, can I get you something to drink?"<p>

Jack almost bothered by her interruption says, "Just coffee, please?"

Tad nods his head in agreement with Jack and says, "Cream and two sugars, please?"

"Very well, I'll be right back then."

Tad whispering at Jack says, "So, Jack, what are we whispering for?"

Jack talking in a normal tone says, "You can stop whispering Tad. I just didn't want to discuss this matter at my office as I think I've a mole there."

Tad raising his voice to a normal level says, "A mole? You're kidding me?"

"No, Tad. I wish I were." Jack stops speaking as the waitress places two cups of coffee on the table in front of them.

"Thank you." Jack says, and waiting for her to move away he continues, "Someone is leaking information to the press."

"Information about a case you're working?" Tad asks with much curiosity.

"No, not a case. Worse then that."

Tad's confusion showing he says, "I don't understand?"

"Someone in my office – I assume – leaked information to the tabloid rag mag, The National Intruder, about Krystal and me."

"You're joking?" Tad says, knowing that Jack is serious. "Who would do that? What kind of information?"

Jack pulling the magazine from his briefcase he spreads it out on the table in front of them. The cover picture shows Jack and Krystal locked in a passionate kiss at The Valley Inn. Pointing to the date of the magazine, Jack says, "This picture was taken the night before Krystal and I were ambushed at my hotel room's door. You know, the morning that we gave our forced press conference on the front steps of The Valley Inn?"

Tad looking over the magazine's cover, then turning the pages to view more pictures says, "She sure was looking fine that night."

Jack closing the magazine says, "Tad? Someone called, this rag, and told the photographer where Krystal and I would be that night. They also gave them the time that they should show up and take these pictures."

Tad looks to Jack with a bit of surprise and says, "Well, Jack, surely you are used to this kind of thing. I mean, after all, the press hiding in the bushes is a natural occurrence when Erica is around, right?"

Jack resting back in his chair says, "Yes, it is."

Tad feeling a bit defensive and anger starting to build says, "What the hell is the issue, Jack. You yourself, in your press conference, that day – you told the world that you were seeing Krystal? Are you playing some kind of game with her?"

Jack surprised by Tad's reaction says, "What? No! Hell no, Tad. The thing is this, Tad. I don't have too much trouble with the fact that these pictures were taken. I love Krystal and am not ashamed of our relationship, in any way whatsoever." Feeling insulted by Tad's response he finishes with, "Geez, Tad?"

Tad relieved by his answer and response says, "Then what is the problem, Jack?"

"The problem is that I have a mole in my camp, Tad. If this personal and private information was given out – especially to a tabloid paper – then anything else could be leaked out as well. Information about cases I am working on? High profile clients who guard their privacy very carefully and expect that same diligence from me and my office. Or, Tad, your daughters' privacy as well." Jack looking seriously at Tad says, "Do you now understand, why I have a problem with this story, Tad?"

Tad's anger resurfacing in another direction, pauses for a moment and says, "Yes. I understand. You want me to find the mole for you."

"Exactly, Tad. I want you to find it and then report back to me who it is."

"And then what?" Tad says as he stirs his coffee.

"Then, I'll take over from there." Jack pushes the magazine back into his briefcase and angrily slams it closed.

Tad pulls a pen and small tablet from his pocket and says, "Okay, Jack. I'll need access to all your employees – without them knowing, of course?"

"Done."

"I'll need complete access to all your computers, cell phone records, private home numbers and addresses?"

"Done. Anything you need Tad. Just you find this mole for me."

"I'm on it, Jack. However, you need to know that I might be pulling Zack in to help me on this."

"Zack? When did you and he team up?"

"We've been doing some work with Jesse. He has good instincts and some pretty good connections – if you know what I mean?"

Jack gives a wide smile and asks, "Friends in some low places, you mean?"

Tad smiles and says, "The lowest and some of the highest as well. Both come in handy sometimes, you know."

"Yes, I know. Zack is fine with me, Tad. What else do you need?"

"I'll also need a key to your building, as most of my work will have to be done after hours, when none of your people are there to see me and become suspicious."

Jack pulls a new key from his pocket and says, "I'm way ahead of you. Here you go." As he hands Tad the key he also hands him a slip of paper with writing on it and says, "And these are the pass codes for the computers, building security and files."

Jack stands to his feet and says, "I've got to go back to work now. I think it best if we speak about this only in person and only here or at the house."

"Good idea. I'll call you when I have something."

"Thanks, Tad. I appreciate your help."


	54. Chapter 54

On a sunny, cool and crisp day, Emerald's small, little car pulls into the parking lot of The Pine Valley Zoo with her and AJ inside.

The car barely pulls to a stop, before AJ quickly opens the car door and leaves the car. Emerald is quick to leap from the drivers side and round the car, calling out to him, "AJ, wait!"

AJ quickly stops at the sound of his nanny's voice, and walks back to her side. "Yes, Emerald?" He asks.

She kneels to his eye level, and looks at him seriously, "AJ, it is very dangerous for you to walk away on your own. You could get hit by a car, or a stranger could steal you."

"I'm sorry, Emerald." He looks at her apologetically, "I forgot."

"It's okay, but you need to remember to stay very close to me, at all times, today." She stands and reaches into the car, pulling out his coat, "Also, you need to put your coat, hat and gloves on."

"Why?" AJ groaned, "If we don't hurry we'll be too late to feed the giraffes."

"It won't take but a minute to put them on. Come on, AJ, put them on or you'll catch a cold. I know it's sunny out, but it's too cold to go without them."

"Okay," He sighs and concedes defeat, "but will you help me then? I can never get my fingers to go into the gloves right."

"Of course I'll help you, sweetie. Here, give me your hands." AJ outstretches his hands to her and she gasps them carefully to find them chilled to the touch, "See your fingers are cold already. Imagine how cold they would have been if you'd forgotten your gloves." She then rubs his hands between her own to warm them and then helps him to put his gloves on.

"Thank you, Emerald. You're so nice to me." He smiles at her with sweet, child-like affection that warms her heart.

Emerald smiles and gently slips his hat over his blond head before stealing a kiss from his forehead. "Okay, now, let's go feed those giraffes."

"Yeah!" AJ exclaims as he takes her hand and pulls her towards sidewalk to the zoo's main entrance.

* * *

><p>Jake and Cara are putting on their hospital scrubs and preparing for surgery, when he receives a text. Jake quickly checks his phone and a torn expression comes over him.<p>

Cara studies him for a moment before asking, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. It's from Amanda. She wants me to call her right away." He looks at the small screen indecisively, "She says it is important."

"We need to get inside and get started, Jake."

"Yeah, I know." Jake relents before he tucks the phone away again, "I'll call her after we finish." Jake moves to wash his hands in the sink next to Cara. "She probably wants to ask me about nursery themes again."

"Have you two finished moving in to the new house already?"

"Yes, we are all moved in, _finally_." Jake says with an exhausted voice. "Now she is working on the nursery, for the new baby, and she is about to drive me nuts with decorating as she is constantly changing themes from one day to another." Jake continues as Cara helps him to dry his hands, following hospital regulation sterile procedures. "First it was Winnie the Pooh, then it was Disney Babies, then Disney Princesses and Lord only knows what she wants to change it to now."

"David and I are thinking about having a Winnie the Pooh theme also." Cara says as she begins washing her hands. "First we need to find a house though. We searched all weekend with the realtor. We really like the neighborhood that Angie's and Jesse's house is in, but so far we've not found anything with a big enough yard there."

Just then his phone alerts him of another text. "Not now." Jake says, to no one in general, as he holds his hands out to avoid contamination and a nurse helps him put surgical gloves on.

Cara, putting on gloves as another nurse helps her, says, "Maybe it isn't from Amanda this time."

Jake talking through is surgical mask now, as the nurse carefully ties it to his face says, "Whoever it is, they'll have to wait now. Are you ready?"

"Almost there." Cara says as a nurse ties her surgical mask on and another nurse pushes open the operating room's door for them to enter in.

* * *

><p>Amanda nervously paces the hallway outside of Liza's office, as she continually checks her phone and waits in a near panic for Jake to return her text messages or call her.<p>

Liza opening her office door looks out at Amanda and says, "Amanda? You're still here?"

Amanda, almost startled by Liza's voice, says, "Yes, Liza. I'm just waiting for Jake to call me back."

Liza comes closer, leaving her office door open and says, "Amanda, it's okay if you can't reach Jake right now. I only needed your signature on that one page that you missed; Jake already signed it. Everything will be okay. I'm certain of it. I know you want to give him the good news, but there is nothing for you, or him, to do right now but wait. The pediatrician from Llanview General says that your baby appears to be just fine. She has suffered no ill effects from the early c-section and they are only running normal and routine tests." Liza now motioning to her next client to enter her office ahead of her continues, "Amanda, Jake doesn't have to be here today. You can go home now and don't worry. As soon as your baby is able to be released, I'll call you."

Amanda busily looking at her phone and sending another text to Jake doesn't look up, but only says, "Okay, Liza. Thank you. We'll be waiting to hear from you then."

Jake's phone continues to ring text alerts, one after another, as he, Cara and the other hospital staff members try to concentrate on the operation in front of them. Suddenly, Cara speaks, "Jake, I can't stand it any longer. You need to have that turned off or else go answer it."

"Yes, I'm sorry everyone. Megan, could you, please, come over here and turn off my phone?"

Megan, frustrated by the chain of events, says nothing as she moves to turn off Jake's phone. She then begins the process of re-washing her hands so that she can continue her duties in the operating room.

Jake embarrassed, says, "Sorry, I forgot to leave it in the scrub room. Thank you, Megan."

* * *

><p>Annie stirs in her large, plush and extremely comfortable bed at The Parisian Hotel suite. A voice pulls her from her deep, dreamy sleep and she is startled awake. Her mind, still in a half asleep state, doesn't connect and her eyes blindly dart around the room for the cause of her awakening.<p>

Cognitive thought returns quickly and she follows the sounds to the man that lies beside her and she watches momentarily as JR talks in his sleep. His voice shifting from loud shouts, deep sobs, to quiet mumbles as his eyes stay closed and he stays asleep. She struggles for a moment to untangle herself from the satin sheets and she moves across the enormous bed to wake him. But as her hand outstretches, to rouse him from his dreams, his words stop her dead.

"I didn't mean to shoot Natalia, Dad. I didn't mean to shoot Erica. I was only trying to shoot Marissa and… Dad… I'm sorry. I was just so angry with you." He mumbled quietly, "I wasn't thinking. I thought you had abandoned me. I lost everything, dad!" Suddenly his voice rose to a shout, and Annie flinched away, "I lost the house! The company! AJ and then you too! You let me drown on my own! Dad, I'm sorry." His voice lowered to a pleading whisper, "I was drunk. I wasn't thinking. Please, dad? Please?"

Annie sits back in stunned silence, eyes wide and fully awake.

Shock and even fear spinning in her mind with every other thought. Her mind races back to the night of the shooting and she tries to think of her own actions that night. How she escaped Oak Haven with Marion and Scott.

She struggles to remember what time it was when she snuck to the airport and boarded the jet. Her mind is a wash with memories, thoughts, shock and fear that grows with every second.

Her eyes wander mindlessly off into the room. She wonders what she should do. Should she wake JR? Should she tape record his words as he keeps repeating them over and over again. Is JR still drunk, in his sleep, from the night before? Will JR kill her, if she reveals to him what he has said? Will he remember what he is saying, in the morning?

She thinks briefly of packing a suitcase and fleeing from the hotel, far away from him, but her heart stops her as it reminds her of her deep love for him. She fears for her own safety and wonders who this man, in the bed next to her, really truly is… deep inside his troubled mind. She whispers out loud to herself, "And they call me crazy."

"Annie?" JR's voice says quietly.

She is startled by his voice, and chokes down a yelp as she quickly looks back to his face. Fear quickly floods over her as she sees his eyes open and him fully awake.

"Annie? What's the matter with you?"

Annie's blood runs cold, for a brief moment, as terrifying fear refuses her to speak.


	55. Chapter 55

JR sitting up in the bed now, reaches for Annie's arm and with a touch he can feel her shivering in fear and says, "Annie, baby? What is wrong?"

Annie's fears relax slightly as JR speaks to her in soft tones with endearing words. She cautiously stutters out, "J-J-JR?" She tries hard to speak normally, but she is visibly shaken and upset.

JR moves to put his arms around her and says, "What is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

Annie allows herself to melt into his warm chest and comforting arms as the love they share together quickly dissolves all of her fears and doubts about him.

JR persists with his questions as he gently strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. "Annie, baby? Please, tell me what is wrong? Did you have another dream about Oak Haven?"

Annie forces the words to exit her mouth, "JR, you were talking in your sleep. You were having a bad dream… weren't you?"

JR freezes. Fear and dread quickly consuming him, his mind races for an answer as he quickly recalls his dream of only moments ago.

Annie pulls slowly from his embrace and looks directly into his eyes, "JR, you're safe with me. Your secrets are safe with me. Just as I know that all of mine are safe with you too. I love you, JR and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Just as I know you feel the same way about me too."

JR's mind rushing between panic, relief and fear he is unsure of what to say. Annie's voice breaks his thoughts when she says, "I knew that you didn't get to the airport before the shooting. I wasn't sure at first, but now it all makes sense to me." JR begins to panic as he studies her face and listens carefully to her words. "JR, I know you are sorry for the shooting. I know you didn't really mean to hurt anyone. I heard you begging for Adam's mercy in your dream. JR, I know better than anyone else, how it feels to be so sorry for bad decisions. I'll always regret how I lost Emma."

JR reaches for the whiskey bottle on his night stand and takes a quick gulp as he thinks hard about Annie's words and she continues, "JR, you're safe with me. I'll never tell another soul, as long as I live."

JR momentarily allows thoughts to enter his confused and drunken mind, _'as long as she lives… or as long as…. no, no, no…. we love each other… we can protect each other.'_

Coming to her side and gently laying her back against the plush pillows he says, "We are both safe, Annie. Safe with each other. Just as Tad and my mom always say, 'Two-gether, forever!'" And he pulls her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>At the Pine Valley Police Station, Mookie is being interrogated by Derrick Frye and Detective Kirby.<p>

Mookie highly resistant to all questions demands, "I want to talk with Chief Hubbard! I told you bozos already, I will only talk to Chief Hubbard."

"Look Mookie, you've run out of options. You don't have any other choice here." Detective Kirby's voice rises in frustration. "You either talk with us or you talk with the judge in the morning?"

Mookie sits quietly and studies the detective's face for a long moment before saying, "Why can't I talk with Jesse?"

Detective Frye, who up until now stood at the back of the room and listened to the other detective's questioning of Mookie, calmly comes forward to the table with a single chair – which Mookie occupies - and motioning the detective to stand aside, politely says to Mookie, "Son, I don't think you understand the full gravity of the trouble you are in here? We're not just talking about a speeding ticket, drunk driving and resisting arrest. With your arrest record," Derrick spreads out a long rap sheet on the table in front of him and continues, "you'd be in deep enough, with those added charges alone, but son we're not just talking about petty crimes here any longer. This is much bigger than you slapping your girlfriend around. You're playing with the big boys now."

Mookie's face visibly showing his fear quickly speaks up, "But, I told you before, I didn't do anything. Those cops framed me."

"What about the evidence? What about the gun?" Derrick's voice rising slightly.

Mookie sits quietly for a moment as thoughts run though his mind, _'the gun? What about it? It's not my gun! I didn't use it? I didn't even fire it? I don't even know if it's loaded?'_ Then he quickly offers up out loud, "It isn't my gun. Those cops… they… I- I only found it! So, I picked up a few trinkets while visiting the Chandlers. Fine. Charge me. Set my bail and let's get on with this. You and I both know, that a few months in county and I'll be back on the street again."

Derrick looking back at Detective Kirby, hesitates for a moment and then looks back at Mookie. Resting the palms of his hands on the table's top he leans in close to Mookie and says, "Son, this is no time for your games. You need to understand completely what is going on here. You're headed for much bigger trouble than that, I assure you. You're looking at serving a couple life sentences or, this may even turn into a death penalty case-"

"What? Wait a minute, man! Hold just the hell on here! Life sentences? Death Penalty? Oh, no way, man! You're not sending me up for some crap like that! I only out-ran a couple Keystone Cops who don't know how to drive. What the hell you talkin' about? Nobody got hurt!"

Derrick shakes his head and wonders to himself if Mookie is truly serious or just an experienced and professional liar. He stares deeply into Mookie's face and says, "You'd better call you lawyer, son. You're going to need one. And fast."

Mookie's words stutter out as his voice cracks and his hands start to tremble. "I- I- I can't afford any lawyer. I don't know any lawyer."

Derrick rises up, from leaning on the table, and says, "Just keep your mouth shut, for now and we'll get the court to appoint you one. Do you understand me?"

"Y- yes, Sir."

* * *

><p>Hillary's secretary buzzes her, while she sits at her desk, "Yes, Norma? What is it?"<p>

"Line two for you, Miss Wilson."

"Thank you. Hello? This is Hillary Wilson, how can I help you?" Hillary listens to the caller's voice and then replies, "Okay. Thank you. I'll go there right away."

* * *

><p>Scott Chandler enters Adam's office and stopping at the desk for a moment his speaks with Adam's secretary, "Hello, Kimberly. Is he in?"<p>

"Yes, he is, Mr. Chandler. He's been waiting for you. You can go right in."

Coming through the large doors to Adam's office Scott says, "Uncle Adam?"

"Oh, Scott," Adam says as he rises half-way from his desk and then sits again, "please, come in. Close the door behind you. I'm glad you came today. Are you ready to go back to work here?"

"Yes, I am, Uncle Adam. However, I'm not so sure it will be the best thing for Chandler Enterprises if I do? You know with the publicity and all… what will the board members have to say?"

Adam rests back in his large over-stuffed chair and puffing on an expensive cigar says, "Just you let me worry about them, Scott. I'm in charge around here and I'll decide who works here and who does not."

Scott a bit nervous about working at his old job again, relaxes at Adam's words and says, "Okay, you're the boss."

"That's right, Son. I am. Today and every day after this too."

"So what exactly do you have in mind for me here, Uncle Adam."

"Well, first off, I want you to move into the executive suite next door here. Once you're all moved in, then I'll give you your assignments." Adam rising from his chair moves to the doors and opening them for Scott says, "Let me know if you need anything and I'll make sure Kimberly assigns you a new secretary. Okay, son?"

Scott surprised by Adam's gentle tone says, "Okay, Uncle Adam. Thank you." As the two men shake hands Scott exits the room and heads down the hall to the next office.

* * *

><p>Angie and Maya having fully unpacked and redecorated the new house are sitting at the dinning room table sorting through various papers together. "Angie, I really do appreciate all that you and Jesse are doing for Lucy and I. I don't' know how I can ever repay you?"<p>

Angie gently patting Maya's hand says, "Maya, you and Lucy are part of our family now. You don't need to keep thanking me and you'll never have to worry about having to repay us for anything. Now, let me see what your school schedule, for this term is," Angie picks up one of the papers and begins to compare it with another sheet in her other hand, "and we'll see if we can arrange my hospital schedule and Jesse's schedule around yours. That way one of us will always be here for Lucy."

"I can hardly wait to start classes." Maya says as the two women look over the papers together. "I wonder if I'll know anyone at PVU. I hope Colby will be in some of my classes."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends there, Maya."


	56. Chapter 56

Emerald and AJ continue to enjoy their day at the zoo. They feed the giraffes small carrot sticks that they purchased, a dollar for five, from the zookeeper. And under the keeper's watchful eye they feed several large giraffes from a platform build high over the giraffes' pen. The giraffe's stretch out their long necks to reach them as AJ excitedly drops the sticks onto their long tongues. Accidentally touching the long purple tongue, Emerald laughs as AJ squeals with delight and is amazed at how rough they are.

They visit the elephants' exhibit where AJ is excited to learn that the largest bull is named, Tantor. "Just like the movie, Tarzan!" AJ laughs as he points to the huge animal.

As they wander, from one exhibit to another, AJ is delighted to show off his reading abilities to Emerald as he reads the several signs explaining the different animals' habitats with only limited help from her on a few larger words.

Emerald has brought her camera with her and takes plenty of pictures of AJ as he enjoys their day with the animals. She has him pose for pictures while sitting on top of small steel statues of various animals.

They watch the otters as they put on a show with the zookeepers, catching fish in their mouths and finding hidden treats underwater, for the zoo's visitors.

They stop to eat their picnic lunch on the park's grassy lawn and share bits of bread with the squirrels and wild birds.

They are thrilled when they learn that three new baby lions – all born from one mother – are put out that very day for the public's first viewing. Emerald buys AJ a small stuffed toy lion and a t-shirt with a picture of the new babies on it, from the zoo's gift shop.

They take an open air train ride on a small train just big enough for two people on each bench seat. The train wanders around the edges of the zoo and gives them another view of the different animals in their large pens. The conductor blows the train's whistle as the steam engine makes clouds in the cool air, much to AJ's delight.

* * *

><p>At the Pine Valley Police Station, Adam Chandler and Officer Kennedy, again meet in the evidence room.<p>

Adam extending his hand says, "Hello Officer, I'm not sure why you called me back down here, unless you've recovered some more of my property?"

Shaking Adam's hand, Officer Kennedy replies, "Yes, Sir. I think we might have." Holding a small, .38 caliber, hand-gun for Adam to see, he continues, "Can you identify this weapon, Mr. Chandler?"

Adam reaches for it, briefly stops, looks at the officer and says, "May I?"

"Of course, Sir." Officer Kennedy says as he takes the revolver from the plastic evidence bag and carefully hands it to Adam, "It's not loaded, of course. It has already been to the lab and we've already printed it so, you can handle it. We just need you to physically identify it, Sir."

Adam carefully examines the weapon and seeing his own personal identification numbers engraved on it he rubs them with a handkerchief and then pointing to them says, "These are my numbers, Officer. This is my gun."

Officer Kennedy carefully takes the gun as Adam hands it back to him and as he places it back into the bag he says, "Thank you, Mr. Chandler. If you just sign these papers- "

"I can take it home?" Adam interrupts.

"Well, not just yet, Sir. We are going to have to hold it for a bit longer."

"Why? What for? I am the registered owner, Officer."

"Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir, but we have reason to believe that this weapon was used during the commission of a crime and we have to hold it for evidence in the event of prosecution of said crime, Sir."

"What? A crime? What crime, Officer?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I am unable to share that information with you, at this time." Officer Kennedy says as he returns the gun to a locked evidence box.

Adam's curiosity peaked he says, "Did you take this gun from that same punk who stole the rest of my stuff?"

Officer Kennedy filling out the papers as Adam speaks says, "Well, I'm not sure that I can share that information with you, Sir."

"Never mind. I'll take that as a, yes." Adam's blood coming to a near boil now says, "So is this crime, that you're investigating – that my gun might have been used in – is that crime the shooting at my house back in September?"

Officer Kennedy pushing the papers across his desk to Adam says, "Please, sign here, Sir."

Adam frustrated at the interruption and lack of answers to his questions says, "What is this?" Looking at the papers with his pen in hand. "What am I signing here?"

Officer Kennedy pointing at words on the paper as he motions with his finger says, "Sir, this document states that you have positively identified this weapon to belong to you. It also states that as soon as we are finished with said weapon that it will be returned to your possession."

Adam quickly scribbling his signature on the bottom of the document says, "Fine, fine. But, you haven't answered my question, Officer."

Officer Kennedy holding the edge of the document as Adam signs says, "What question was that, Sir?"

Adam holding the document to the desk with the palm of his hand, preventing Officer Kennedy from picking it up, looks him in the eye and says, "This crime, that my gun may have been used in, is it the shooting that took place at my house?"

Officer Kennedy relaxes his manner, releases the edge of the paper, sits back in his chair and looking straight at Adam says, "Yes, Sir, Mr. Chandler. We think it might be."

Adam handing the document over to the officer stands to his feet and extending his hand to him says, "Thank you, Officer. If I am able to further help you, in anyway whatsoever, please, be sure to contact me."

Officer Kennedy shakes Adam's hand and says, "Thank you, Mr. Chandler. You've been very helpful during this entire investigation. I apologize that it seems to be a slow process, but sometimes these things can go on for quite some time."

"I understand, Officer. I'm just glad to hear that you're finally making some progress and hopefully you now have caught the son-of-a-bitch who shot up my house and harmed my guests." Adam takes in a deep breath to calm himself and continues in a soft and polite manner, "Again, if you need any further assistance from me, or my staff- "

"Thank you, Sir. We'll be in touch, if we need anything further."

Adam exits the Police Station and entering his limousine he tells his driver, "Take me back to my office, Stan."

* * *

><p>As the day comes to an end, AJ is tired and on the last turn of the train's journey he falls asleep, leaning snug against Emerald, on the train. Emerald pulls his coat closed tightly as the wind begins to pick up and the afternoon air grows chilly.<p>

As the train comes into the tiny station, the conductor rings a large brass bell and shouting into his microphone says, "Okay, folks. That is the end of the zoo train ride. Please, make sure to gather all your items and be careful as you exit the train. We thank you, for riding with us today and visiting Pine Valley Zoo."

The sound of the man's voice startles AJ awake. As he sits up he says to Emerald, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, AJ. I think we saw everything."

"Can we stay longer, Emerald?"

"No, sweetheart, we need to head home. It will be dark soon and the zoo will be closing." Emerald continues as she helps AJ gather all his zoo treasures and exit the train. "We can come back again, another day."

"Yippee!" AJ says as he jumps from the train onto the loading platform with a single hop. Then turning to look at Emerald he gives her a big hug and says, "This is the best day of my whole life!"

Emerald smiles a great smile as she adjusts his knit hat over his ears and giving him a kiss on the forehead she says, "I'm glad you had fun. This is the best day of my life too." Turning with AJ and walking toward the zoo's exit she says, "Now, let's get to the car and turn the heater on quick."

* * *

><p>Adam coming back into his office at Chandler Enterprises, quickly makes his way to the phone and places a call.<p>

"Hello?" JR says as he answers the phone in his Paris hotel room.

"Hello, Son. How are you today?"

"I'm good dad. A bit of a headache, but good."

"JR, are you hung over?"

"Dad, must we start our conversation this way? Is that why you called?"

Adam quickly recognizing the hostility in JR's voice says, "I'm sorry, Son. You're right. That's not why I called."

"Then what is it, Dad?" JR says with irritation still evident in his tone. "I just woke up – its still early here - and I had a pretty rough night. I've not been sleeping too well."

Adam's voice moves from sympathetic as he says, "I'm sorry, you're not sleeping well, JR, but what I called to tell you, might just make you lose even more sleep."

JR startled by Adam's response, sits up straight on the sofa as his mind races in different directions, fear grips his throat as he forces out, "W- What is it, dad?


	57. Chapter 57

Adam continues, "JR, I called to tell you that I've released your funds. However, I refuse to allow you to buy a permanent residence that far from home."

"What? Why the hell for, Dad? Are you seriously telling me where I can and can't live now too?"

"Yes, I am, JR. And if you'll stop yelling at me long enough to hear me out, I think you'll agree with my decision."

JR takes a deep breath, reaches for his whiskey bottle and fills his glass again. Then says, "Okay, Dad. I'm listening."

"Thank you. I think you should come home – back to Pine Valley, JR."

"What? Why? What the hell does Pine Valley have for me? There is nothing there for me any longer – no offence to you, but I have no interest in living in judgmental Pine Valley again. With AJ gone, the business dying and the mansion gone back to the bank – no thanks, Dad, there is nothing there that would make me want to move back. If you – or anyone else - wants to see me, you know where to find me."

"But, JR, that's just it. The mansion didn't go back to the bank. Brooke bought it back with her Wallingford inheritance."

"You're kidding me?" JR puts down his glass and stands to his feet with shock and continues, "Brooke bought the mansion?"

"Yes, JR. She bought it as a gift to me. Kind of a pre-wedding gift." Adam chuckles with delight.

"So you've moved back in then, huh?"

"Yes," Adam starts, "however, it hasn't been without complications of course."

"Complications? What do you mean dad?"

"Well, I'd figured you read about it in the papers by now?" JR's mind freezes as he is unable to come up with a response.

Suddenly Adam's words break in with, "JR? Have you seen the American news papers?"

JR clearing his throat and taking a large gulp from his whiskey glass says, "Y- you mean, the shooting?"

"So you have heard about it?"

"I read about it, yes. I was most relieved to hear that you were not hurt, dad."

"Well, just barely missed me. Stupid bastard, who did it, needs to take some shooting lessons. Or maybe I should be thankful for that." Adam says with a small chuckle.

"So, dad… the newspapers said that Erica and Marissa were shot too."

"Yes, that is true, son. They are both fine now though, thank God. Marissa took a hit to the arm and is home – with Bianca now. Erica is still in the hospital – some physical therapy, I guess. You know Erica, anything for a publicity boost, she'll milk it for all its worth. No such thing as bad press for that woman."

JR interrupting says, "Dad? The papers said that, Natalia Hubbard, died?"

Adam breathes a deep sigh and with remorse in his voice says, "Yes. Sadly that is true."

JR trying hard to hold his anxiety and regret says, "Natalia." JR allows her name to quietly escape his mouth with deep sadness and remorse. "I didn't know her very well. I- I'm sorry, dad."

"What are you sorry for, JR?" Adam asks with curiosity.

JR struggling to find an answer, pauses for a moment and then says, "I- I'm sorry that you all went through such an ordeal. And, and, Dad… I'm very relieved to hear that you're okay."

Adam quickly moving to the next subject says, "Well, JR, nobody can ever say that our lives here in Pine Valley are not eventful. That is for sure."

JR holding his head with one hand as he continues to listen to Adam's voice whispers, "Yeah, eventful alright."

Adam confused by JR's sudden silence says, "JR? Are you there, JR? Did I lose you? Can you hear me?"

JR quickly jarred from his moment of deep sorrow quietly responds, "No, Dad. I'm still here."

"Good. I thought my phone dropped you." Adam rests back in his captain's chair and continues, "Well, it looks like the police maybe wrapping up their investigation soon. Seems they are hot on the trail of the shooter."

Deep fear immediately grips JR's chest as he hears his father's words. For a moment he feels as if he cannot breath as immediate paranoia causes him to quickly scan the room around him, "What did you say, Dad?"

"I said, the police have a suspect – some punk they think did the shooting - in custody."

JR's mind pulls at Adam's words as he repeats them over and over in his shaken and frightened state. He pauses to allow his nerves to settle. Adam's voice breaks his comfort when he says, "JR? Are you hearing me?"

Shaken back to reality, JR shakes his head to clear his mind and says, "Yes, dad. I can hear you."

"Dang it. I think I'm going to have to contact our phone carrier."

JR interrupts with, "Dad, you mean, the police have someone – someone there in Pine Valley – that they think did the shooting at your house?"

Adam moving back to the subject calmly says, "Yes. I just returned from the Police Station earlier today. Seems some punk – who nearly robbed us blind – seems he also might have been the one who did the shooting."

JR sits back on the sofa and for the first time in what seems like forever, rests his exhausted and weary mind. He puts his whiskey glass down on the table next to him and closes his eyes for a moment to allow the news to sink deeply into his thoughts. He exhales oxygen that he feels he has been holding every since that horrible night.

His moment of peace is again broken by Adam's voice, "So, JR, you've not allowed me to tell you the best news yet." Adam excitedly speaks.

"What could that be, Dad?" JR almost fearful of what he'll hear next continues, "Yes, dad, please? Please, tell me some good news."

JR moves to refill his glass again and jokingly says, "Let me guess, Brooke bought Chandler Enterprises out of bankruptcy too?"

"Well, yes as a matter of fact, we both did that – but, JR, the best part is -"

JR quickly interrupts him, "You pulled Chandler Enterprises from the ashes? Dad? Are you serious? I mean, I know Kimberly is still answering the phones there – and you have your office still – but, what about the business? Is it recovering?"

"Yes, JR. I'm pulling it back to the top again. Business is starting to kick off quite nicely. I project we'll see a strong finish at the end of the year – as soon as the lawyers are able to settle the Chapter 13 papers. We've made some deals that were not in our best interests and we've taken a pretty hard hit, especially over the bad publicity with you and Scott, but Chandler will recover."

"I know I've let you down, Dad. I am sorry. I did try my best. I just couldn't recover things after what happened with Scott."

"JR, you and Scott did do considerable damage. That is true. However, I too share the blame for what happened. I should have been more available to you, during those times."

"Dad? I was calling you nearly daily, back then. Why wouldn't you return my calls? Why didn't you pick up?" JR's voice rising in anger continues, "Even just once, to help and advise me? I was drowning and you couldn't even return a call, Dad?" JR pours another drink and with much anger masking his desperation, he says, "I needed you, dad and you couldn't be bothered."

Adam quietly wipes a tear from the corner of his eye and even though alone in his office with the door closed tightly he spontaneously scans the room to be certain no one saw it, and says with much regret, "I know, Son. And I'm very sorry for that. I was going through some pretty terrible health issues and my doctors and Brooke feared that the stress of it all would kill me."

Adam stands to his feet and walking to look out his office window he gazes over Pine Valley from his empire's hilltop perch and continues, "Maybe it would have too, however, I know that seeing the damage that I've done to you and Colby, by not being available to you both… well, son, that is nearly killing me now."

JR finishes his drink and quickly wipes his face to disguise his emotions and says, "I'm glad you're okay now, dad." He clears his throat and asks, "What do the doctors say now. Aren't you right back in the hub of Chandler business now too?"

"Yes, but the doctors are no longer dictating my life, son. That is why I came back to Pine Valley. I told them, that if I couldn't be with my family – my children – and my business… well, then, I'd might as well be dead anyways."

JR smiles as he hears Adam's explanation. He feels a rush of love and much needed acceptance from his father's voice and says, "What does Brooke say about all of that? Is she on board with you going back to Chandler Enterprises?"

Adam breathes a sigh and says, "Well, she doesn't like it much. I've hired some new staff on here and at the mansion to help. She still fusses at me from time to time, but I think she too knows that I was miserable away from here and family. That is why she put up her own funds to buy back the mansion. As for me working here, well, she's adjusting to it."

JR interrupts and with a bit of humor in his voice says, "However, she does keep a tight rein to see to it that you're not over-stressed or over-worked too, doesn't she?"

Adam laughs and agreeing says, "Yes, she is a bit of a pit bull when it comes to my best interests. I guess that is why I love her so much. She takes good care of me, son."

"Just don't forget that, Dad. You know how you are when your wives become more like mothers to you then wives."

Adam insulted by JR's comment, but knowing he is right says, "Hey, let's not go there, shall we? Let's not forget, that you have a bit of history in that same area too, son."

"Yes, your right, dad, I do." JR says as he looks into his whiskey glass, "It must be a family trait." Glancing across his large hotel suite to see Annie sunbathing, in the nude, on the hotel's private balcony he continues, "Seems like every Chandler man – except Uncle Stuart, of course - wants two wives."

Adam laughs, "Two wives? Whatever for?"

JR stands and walks to the balcony's doors to get a better view of Annie and finishes with, "Yeah, two; one to be his mother and one to be his concubine."

Adam chuckles and says, "Okay, JR. I think we've delved, into the Chandler psyche, deep enough. We'd better stop before we all end up in family therapy. Besides, I've not told you the best news yet."


	58. Chapter 58

**Okay, here's a quick Author's Note: We thank you all for all your support and suggestions - which we promise we are taking into careful consideration and will add a few to our future chapters. We deeply appreciate all who read this story and especially those who have reviewed. Thank you all, and Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

><p>JR curious of Adam's news says, "Better than you recovering your health, the mansion and the family business too? What could possibly be better than all of that, dad?"<p>

"JR, I have AJ."

JR startled by Adam's words, quickly looks away from his view of Annie sunbathing, and says, "What? What did you just say, Dad?"

"I said, 'I have AJ', JR. I had Barry working on it – for quite some time now – and I got him away from Marissa."

JR falls into a nearby chair from the shocking news and says, "You're not kidding are you, Dad? Tell me you're serious."

"I am very serious, son. He is living at the mansion. He moved back home just last week. He is completely out of Marissa's hands."

JR sits in stunned silence for a moment and Adam says, "JR? Are you still there? JR? Did you hang up? Can you hear me, son?"

Adam's voice startles him to speak, "I'm here, Dad. I'm listening. Please, tell me how did this happen?"

Adam's voice laughs in delight as he says, "I'll tell you all about that later – when you come home – but, just you know, son, that I have full and complete custody of AJ now. Nobody ever will remove him from his home and family again, ever."

JR begins to cry tears of joy and says, "Oh, Dad. I knew you could fix things." His voice cracking with emotion as he finishes, "I'll be home as soon as I can get there."

JR hangs up the phone and rushes to the balcony doors. "Annie, Annie, you won't believe this!"

Annie quickly sits up from her lounge chair and says, "What is it, JR? What won't I believe? Adam is releasing your money?"

"No. Yes. He is releasing the money, but not to buy a house."

"What? Why the hell not?" Annie protests.

"Annie, just listen to me, please?" JR's frustration building as he tosses her a robe, "Get dressed and come in here so I can explain things to you."

Annie surprised by his response, quickly puts her robe on and follows him into their suite. JR sitting at the table, grabs a whiskey bottle and pours his glass full again. He motions to her to sit down and begins to explain, to her, the details of his conversation with Adam.

Annie listens carefully to his every word and with few questions she finishes with, "So you're going back to Pine Valley, JR?"

"Yes. I have to, Annie." JR says with some surprise at her question, "AJ is back at the mansion again. Marissa lost custody of him, to my Dad, Annie."

Annie drops her head with some sorrow, begins to tighten the tie on her robe and wipes a tear from her eye. JR studies her motions and in confusion, he says, "What is the matter, Annie? Why aren't you happy for me?"

Annie lifts her head and forces a smile over her features and says, "I am happy for you, JR. I am happy for you."

JR clueless of her feelings, quickly moves around the table and stopping behind her he kisses her cheek and says, "I need to make some phone calls."

Annie sits quietly and stares into the mirror on the wall, across the table. Looking at herself she says, _"Once again, Annie, you're left alone."_ She sits in the chair and stares blindly into the mirror. An almost numb trance comes over her as her mind travels in a hundred different directions with a hundred new questions.

'_What will I do now? Where will I go? How could he leave me? How could my dream romance, with JR, now be over? Maybe, I am, having a nightmare? Somebody, please, wake me up? This cannot be happening to me, again?'_

Suddenly, JR quietly comes back into the room and before she notices him, he is standing behind her chair. Without a word spoken, he reaches down and wraps both of his hands around her neck.

* * *

><p>Hillary comes through the front doors of, The Pine Valley Police Station. Stopping at the front desk she says, "Detective Kirby, please?"<p>

Just then Detective Kirby comes around the corner to greet her, "How are you? Miss Wilson?"

"Yes, I hear you have a client for me?"

"Right this way, Miss."

Detective Kirby leads her to a secured interrogation room. Opening the door they see Derrick Frye sitting in a corner chair and Mookie sitting with his head resting on the table's surface.

Derrick immediately rises to his feet and shaking Hillary's hand says, "I told him to keep his mouth shut until you arrived. I'm glad to see you."

"Thank you, Detective." Hillary moves into the room and placing her briefcase on the table, Mookie immediately is shaken from his nap.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your court appointed lawyer. I hear you've been quite chatty? I hope you're not going to make my job harder than it needs to be?"

"These cops don't have anything on me, lady. They've trumped up all this stuff on me. I didn't do anything, but take a nap in my car." Mookie quickly back-tracks his story.

Derrick and Detective Kirby exiting the room, Hillary moves to close the door behind them and says, "I'll need some time to talk with my client. Thank you, detectives."

As she closes the door she moves back to Mookie and says, "Now- " Pausing to read his name from the files in her hands, "Mookie, let's just cut the bull and you tell me exactly what is going on here? These cops may seem like fools to you, but I assure you… they've got enough to put you away for a very long time."

Mookie struggles to interrupt with his string of lies, "—but, lady those two cops said I was trying to out-run them, but I wasn't. I was just parked- "

Hillary quickly cuts him off in mid-sentence as she slams her hand on the table and says, "Forget about that. Forget the resisting arrest, eluding officers, failure to yield, speeding, drunk driving, open container in your vehicle, unregistered weapon, stolen merchandise. Forget all of that for now! Let's get to the heart of this matter, shall we?"

Mookie startled by Hillary's slap on the table and raised voice sits straight in his chair, like a child being scolded in grade school and says, "Okay, Ma'am. I'm listening."

Hillary pulling the chair from the corner, pushes it up to the table and sits directly across from Mookie.

Quietly and patiently she begins, "Mookie, you were found driving a car filled with stolen merchandise taken from the Chandler Estate."

Mookie starts to interrupt, but Hillary's hand quickly rises in a stop motion as she says, "Right?"

Her eyes glare at him hard as he concedes, "Right."

"And," Hillary continues, "You've admitted to two private detectives that you were in the Chandler Estate on the date of; September 23rd, 2011. Correct, Mookie?"

Her eyes dart up from reading the date, off the paper in front of her, and starring Mookie in the eye she continues with, "You were identified by several employees of a local moving company, many members of the Chandler Staff and by security cameras, on the day in question."

Anger rising in her voice she asks the question again, "Right?"

A sheepish answer squeaks from his mouth, "Right."

She continues, "Did you know" Looking at him as if he already has the answer, "that on the evening of September the 23rd, the exact date that you've admitted sneaking into the Chandler home, that three people were shot while attending a party, at the residence?"

Mookie sizing her up, quickly realizes that he needs to follow her commands and come clean with her, as he says, "I read about it in the newspaper."

His voice starts to panic, as he continues, "But, I wasn't there when that happened. I swear it!"

Hillary looking at Mookie's long rap sheet starts, "Unfortunately, for you," She continues as she turns one page after another to read all his prior arrests and convictions, "your word isn't going to pull much sympathy from a jury."

"But, lady… I don't even own a gun. How could I- "

In an instant Mookie recalls, inside his mind, how he found the gun inside the Chandler mansion's tunnels. Sudden realization smacks his understanding, a single thought screams inside his head, '_THE GUN, THE GUN, THE GUN!'_

His thoughts immediately turn to white blindness and a gooey gray matter. He instantaneously feels as if he has just stepped into a giant bear trap, a pool of quick sand, a sucking vortex, his life is spinning into one large black hole.

His ears grow deaf, unable to hear Hillary's words as his blood pulses inside his brain and he wonders if he'll die of shock, a stroke or just faint. He sits and only stares at her, with wide eyes, as if he were a deer caught in the headlights of a large semi-truck.

Suddenly he hears her voice. Her words enclose in his mind, as if they were the final nail in his dark and suffocating coffin, as she says them again, "Did you know, that one of those victims was Chief Hubbard's daughter? Did you know that she died that night? Do you understand, son? Can you hear me, Mookie?"

Mookie's mind moves from stark, white noise that makes no sense to him, into a fading, murky blackness. Suddenly and without any warning, he plummets from his chair and falls face first onto the hard floor.

Hillary quickly springs from her chair and calling loudly for help, rushes to check her client, now lying on the floor.

Officer Kirby promptly enters the room and calls to the other officers outside, "Bring me a towel and some smelling salts."

He then begins to roll Mookie onto his side and seeing that his nose is slightly bleeding says, "Big, tough guy just fainted."


	59. Chapter 59

As Annie feels JR's hands wrap snug around her neck, she is instantly shaken from her blind trance. Her body quickly tenses as she locks her eyes on JR's image, in the mirror across the table from her. Seeing him standing behind her, with his hands firmly around her neck, she is immediately filled with fear and panic.

Her mind races for a quick answer. Paranoia consumes her, not knowing his thoughts or intentions, she quickly pulls herself away from his hands and collapses to the floor from her chair.

JR surprised by her sudden repel and quick movement says, "What's wrong? Did I scare you?"

Annie unsure if he meant her harm or not, is quickly embarrassed by her movements, picks herself from the floor and says, "Yeah, you did, JR. I thought you were in the other room."

"I was, but I came back to get some phone numbers." JR slowly moves across the room to retrieve his address book as Annie's eyes scrutinize his every move.

* * *

><p>Arriving at The Chandler Estate, with Emerald following closely behind him, AJ quickly runs into the living room to see if Adam or Brooke are at home. He calls out, "Grampa? Where are you?"<p>

Just then Winifred comes into the room and says, "I'm sorry, young Mr. Chandler – Emerald – but Mr. and Mrs. Chandler are both out right now. Would you like a snack before dinner?"

AJ's disappointment showing as he says, "No thank you, Winnie. Emerald and I had a big lunch." His excitement builds as he remembers their adventure and he says, "Winnie, do you know that a giraffe's tongue is purple?" Before Winifred can respond he adds, "And did you know that their tongues are really rough, like hard sandpaper? And that Tantor – Tarzan's elephant – lives at the Pine Valley Zoo? And we saw three baby lion cubs too. Emerald took tons of pictures. Just wait until you see them all. Oh, wait, I'll show you what Emerald bought me at the gift shop."

AJ quickly runs from the room to retrieve his gifts. Emerald standing where she can watch him looks to Winifred and says, "We had a lot of fun today."

Smiling wide, with a laugh, Winifred says, "It sure sounds like you did too."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the bed, in his Paris hotel, JR places a call to the realtor and tells her that they will not be in need her services any longer.<p>

He then calls to the hotel's front desk and asks that they get his bill in order as he'll be checking out soon.

He then makes a call to Adam, saying, "Dad. I'm making arrangements to leave Paris right away. I can't wait to see you and AJ again."

Adam delighted at JR's joy and excitement says, "I'll send the jet to pick you up in the morning."

"No, Dad. I'll call for it when we are ready."

"We?" Adam inquires with some surprise.

"Yes, Dad. We. Annie is with me."

"Annie?" Adam's voice rises to a near shout. "Annie Lavery?"

"Annie Chandler, Dad. She did marry two Chandlers, remember?"

"Well, how in the hell did she get out of Oak Haven?" Adam's voice sharp with anger asks.

"It's a long story, dad. I'll tell you about it soon, but I'll need to you get with the governor and get her a pardon, before I can come home again."

"A pardon? Are you nuts too, JR? Why the hell would I do that? She needs to be locked up, JR. She is crazy!"

"No, dad. She is not crazy. I've been with her every since I left Pine Valley. She is completely and totally sane. I promise, dad. Annie is not a danger to anyone."

"JR? You've fallen under her spell again, Son. Need I remind you of all the things she did?"

"No, dad! You don't need to remind me of anything." JR's voice becoming enraged, he continues, "I was there, remember? When you were not there."

Adam, convinced that this is not an argument he is going to win, concedes and says, "Okay, JR. If you're sure that this is what you want, Son?"

* * *

><p>In their Paris hotel's living room, Annie is sitting in an over-stuffed chair, with her back to a corner wall. Her suspicion at fever pitch now, she is too frightened to be in the same room, let alone the same hotel with JR. However she is also apprehensive of letting JR out of her sight, for fear of what he might do to her. She sits with her knees pulled up to her chest and gently rocks to comfort herself, as her mind races in untamed chaos.<p>

She quietly moves across the room to listen at the closed bedroom door, to his phone conversation, but is unable to hear more than muffled words.

She cautiously enters the room and faking a smile she sits on the bed next to JR as his banter, with Adam, continues.

JR's silence, as he listens to Adam's words, only makes her more paranoid and convinced that he is purposely not speaking, now that she is in the room.

Her mind begins to race uncontrollably as thoughts of killing him, before he can kill her, briefly flickers in the back of her brain. She blindly scans the room for a weapon... her conscience shakes her back to sanity as she pushes down the wicked notion.

Suddenly JR's voice startles her, with, "I'm sure, Dad. She is no danger to anyone – I should have known that all along. Marissa is the one who is crazy, not Annie."

Annie's face illuminates as her suspicions quickly flee and she snuggles up tight against him. As she listens to JR's words and allows them to comfort her paranoid mind, she also scolds herself for allowing her thoughts to run into the untamed territory, once again.

JR looks at her, smiles and reaches to hold her hand. "So, what's it going to be, Dad? Are you going to fix this, so we both can come home, or not?"

Adam is silent for a long moment as JR adds, "Dad, if Annie doesn't come home with me, then I'll not be coming home at all."

Adam heaves a heavy sigh and says, "Okay, JR. I'll take care of it. I'll call you back as soon as it is secured."

"Thanks, dad." JR says as he strokes Annie's hair, "We really appreciate all that you're doing for us."

Adam more than uncomfortable with the situation, but knowing he has no other alternative says, "Okay, JR. I'm going to say good-bye for now and get Barry busy on this. I'll talk with you soon."

"I love you, Dad."

Adam hesitates as he forces his mouth to form the words he rarely uses and says, "I love you too, Son. Good-bye."

JR finishing his conversation with Adam, hangs up the phone and turns his attention to Annie. Pushing her hair to expose her neck he gently kisses her, and says, "You'd better get packed. The jet will be here very soon."

Annie relieved at his words, says, "You mean, you really are taking me back with you?"

JR surprised at her question says, "Well, of course, I am. I love you, Annie. You know that, right?" Annie's silence concerns him as he looks deep into her eyes and says, "Annie? I thought we talked about this last night? Two-gether, forever? You and I? Don't you want to come with me?"

Annie quickly falling into his arms hugs him tightly and through her tears of relief, she says, "Yes, JR. I do want to go with you. Where ever you go, I want to go too."

She then stops short, stands up straight and looking into his eyes says, "But, how, JR? I can never go back to Oak Haven, never!"

JR stands and tries to calm her. "Annie, listen to me." He kisses her softly on the lips and says, "I won't let you go back there, ever. Adam is going to the governor. He'll get you a full pardon. You're free, Annie."

"Oh, JR! That's wonderful!" Annie wraps her arms around his neck and begins to kiss him with wild excitement. "I love you so much."

She suddenly stops for a moment as quick realization enters her mind and asks, "I can see Emma too, can't I, JR?"

JR thinks for a moment and says, "I don't know, just yet, about Emma. You might have to be on probation for a while."

Annie's eyes fill with disappointment as she looks to the floor. JR lifting her head with his hand on her chin continues, "I promise, you, I'll do all I can to get you and Emma back together. I know how hard it is to be separated from your child. I promise, Annie."

Annie gives a small smile and kissing him on his lips softly says, "Thank you, JR. I know you will do all you can."


	60. Chapter 60

Opal walks into the plush dinning room of the Valley Inn. Locating Krystal sitting at a corner table, eating her lunch alone, she quickly pulls up a chair and sits down without an invitation.

"Oh, Krystal, honey, I'm so glad that I've found you. I've been searching half a hog waller for you." Opal says short of breath as if she just came in from a run.

Krystal surprised to see Opal and shocked with her choice of vocabulary responds, "Hello, Opal. Nice to see you too. Why have you been- " Krystal's face now frowning. "- searching half a _hog waller_ for me?"

Opal laughing and helping herself to bits of finger food from Krystal's plate says, "Oh, honey, that's just a figure of speech. I've been searching for ya, because I've a business proposition for ya."

"Business involving what? Me in a,_ hog waller_?" Krystal asks with much caution, as she watches Opal gobble up her lunch, using her fingers. Interrupting the conversation's subject to add, "Opal, would you like me to have a menu brought over for you?"

"Oh, no, no. I'm not really hungry. Thanks anyways, Sweetie." Opal replies as she continues to stuff Krystal's lunch into her mouth.

Krystal familiar with Opal's behavior, pushes her plate across the table in front of Opal and says, "Okay, Opal. What is your, _business proposition_?"

"Well, now you knows I've just reopened the Glamorama."

"Yes, Opal. But, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Krystal, the thing is this. Verla Grubbs – you know Verla Grubbs right? She and I go way back - that traveling gypsy – well anyways, she and, that snake, Sam Brady, went and run off on me. After he promised to take me off on a romantic vacation to Ha-wa-hee and all? Well, anyways… after I threatened to expose, Sam to the National Intruder… you know that boy thinks he's all high and mighty now being a big shot plastic bag salesman now and all… well, he and Verla – that nasty little grub worm – they both have a certain amount of reputation to protect now and all… so, I just told the two of them – in my own special way, don't you know – that if they wanted me to keep quiet about their little tryst, that they'd have to make it well worth my while… you know, Krystal? Hush monies! Oh, put your tongue back in your mouth girl. You look like a damn toad waiting for flies or something. So well… what was I saying? Oh yeah, well so he and Verla, they being real anxious to keep their dirty little secret, them two grub worms were real quick to pony up the cash, if you know what I mean. You do know what I mean, don't you Krystal?"

Krystal breathing a long sigh, and resting her head against her hand while resting her elbow on the table, speaks, "Yes, Opal. I do know what you mean. So you made Sam and Verla write you a check, right?"

"Oh, no, Sweetie. I wouldn't take no hot check from those two horny dogs, oh no, for sure. Not, Ms. Opal Gardner. I'm no run of the mill Carney Girl. I've been around the block a few times, don't you know -"

Krystal interrupts her, "Yes. I know Opal. You're one smart piece of work. Nobody fools you."

Opal studies Krystal's face for a moment, not realizing her true intent, continues, "Why thank you, Krystal. That's a might nice compliment you just give to me. Well, so what was I saying? Oh, yeah. So I made real certain that Mr. Samuel Brady – first class hot pants that he is – I made sure that he handed over to me an official cashier's check. It was no small amount either, mind you. I made that boy pay dearly for cheating on me. That little romantic rendezvous with that gypsy will be the most expensive piece of fun he ever paid for." Opal now laughing loudly to disrupt the entire restaurant. "That's for darn sure!"

Krystal pushing her water glass away now, motions to the waiter to come to her aide. "So, Opal, please. Just tell me what it is that you want from me?"

"Alright, Sweetie. No need to be testy with me. Gosh, have you been drinking or something?"

"Not yet." Krystal says under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Opal. It has been a long day for me. I spent much of the day going between the Café, Jack's office, the mini storage and the house. I'm really tried now. So, if you would, please, just come to your point of searching me out?"

"Well, since you and I have always been so close and all, with you and my Tad having that mad passionate thing going on for so long, and with us being roomies and all- "

Just then the waiter interrupts their conversation. Speaking to Krystal he says, "Excuse me? Did you want something, Miss?"

Krystal begins to speak, but is quickly cut off by Opal's interruption of, "Oh, yes. I do handsome. Do you think you could bring me one of those big colorful drinks you all have here." Opal motions with her hands the shape of a large fish bowl. "Oh, you know darlin'? Those big blue ones with the paper umbrellas on the stick inside them?"

The waiter clearly startled at Opal's interruption responds, "Yes, ma'am, I think I understand what you would like." He then looks to Krystal while trying to hide the astonishment in his face and asks, "And is there anything I can get for you, Miss."

Krystal embarrassed by Opal's hillbilly behavior and loud voice, looks with searching eyes and asks her waiter, "Yes, would you bring me my bill, please?"

"Yes, Miss. I will get that right away."

"Thank you." Krystal replies.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sweetie." Opal responds as she turns her head to watch the man walk away from the table. Giving a large smile as he walks away, she talks while turning her head back to Krystal, "Never saw a man look so good, 'cept when he was walking away!" She belts out loud fits of laughter at her own crude joke as Krystal cautiously looks around the nearby tables to see if other dinner guests have heard her.

Frustration slowly building inside her, Krystal, quickly says, "Opal. I'm going to have be leaving now. So, since we are finished here. You have a good day and I'll see you at home, later." As she begins to gather herself to leave the table.

Opal quickly reaching across the table grabs hold of Krystal's arm and says, "Now, wait just a minute, Kris. You and I have some business to discuss." Opal pleads. "Where are you going? We've not even talked about my proposition to you yet?"

Krystal sighs a great sigh of exhaustion and as she sits back into her chair again says, "Okay, you've got 10 minutes to tell me your proposition – that involves me! Ten minutes, Opal. Then I'm gone!"

Opal seeing that Krystal is serious and finished with her antics, pulls herself into a serious position, and says, "Okay. Ten minutes. Thanks, Kris. So this is my proposition for you. I was wondering if you'd come to work for me, over at the new Glamorama?"

"What?"

"Yeah, well since my best gal-pal, Erica, will be leaving the hospital soon and I'll be staying with her for a while – during her continued recovery and all - I was thinking that you and me could help each other out? I could use the extra help at the shop, especially during this time of year and you and I have always worked real good together? What do you say, Kris?"

Krystal sits in stunned silence for a moment and responds, "Opal. I'm a Legal Secretary and a Restaurant Owner. I don't have any experience – or any interest – in Beauty School!"

Opal, pats Krystal's hand from across the small table and says in hushed tones, "Oh, Kris. Sweetie, you're not 'reading between the lines' here. What I want you to do is; you run the masseuse side of the Glamorama and I'll run the rest?" Opal's eyebrows bouncing at Krystal now she continues, "You now? Like you and Babe use to do, back in the old days?"

Krystal sits in complete silence, staring at Opal across the table, studying what she is saying to her in unbelief.

Opal continues, "You know. Like you and Babe worked Adam and JR Chandler, way back when? I figure with my brains and your skills, we could bring in some of Pine Valley's riches men for some 'special' treatments, if you catch my drift?"

Krystal immediately stands to her feet, causing the chair she was sitting in to lurch back behind her. Before she can speak, the waiter arrives at the table with Opal's drink and Krystal's bill. Krystal reaches over and removes the colorful drink from his hand, tosses tiny umbrella across the table to Opal and with the snap of her wrist, drinks the entire glass.

Handing the glass back to the waiter she then says, "Opal. I'm not interested in your business proposal. I would imagine the reason you could not find me all day is because; I no longer waller with hogs!" She then takes her bill from the waiter's hand, who stands awe-struck watching the two women and picking up her purse and coat, then says, "Good-bye, Opal." As she exits the dinning room.

Opal now standing from the table says, "Hey, wait just a minute, Kris. That's my drink!" Opal, now yelling across the quiet dinning room continues, "Kris?"

She then looks to the waiter, along with the rest of the room's inhabitants and says, "Well, whatever came over her? Some folks just don't like the adventures of moving, I guess."

She grabs one more French fry from Krystal's cold meal and says to the waiter, "Sweetie, you just add that drink to her bill too as I've got to be goin' now. Come see me at the Glamorama sometime okay?"


	61. Chapter 61

Jake and Cara exit the hospital's operating room. Seeing that their patient's care has been secured they begin removing their gloves, masks and scrubs. As they exit into the hallway the two move to the nurses' desk and while looking over patient charts they are discussing the procedure and their patient's prognosis.

Immediately their conversation is interrupted by Amanda's voice as she comes rushing to Jake's side, "Jake? Where have you been?" Looking at Cara with accusing eyes she looks back at Jake and with questions of doubt and jealously rushing through her head as she says, "I've been texting and calling you all day? What didn't you call me?"

Jake giving Cara a look of surprise and uncertainty passes the charts off to her and says, "I'll be right back with you in a minute. Just give me a second here."

He then takes Amanda into the nearby waiting room and closing the door behind them says, "What is wrong, Amanda? Has something happen to Trevor? Calm down and tell me what it the matter?"

Amanda tries to calm herself as her eyes dart from Jake's face to Cara's form outside the glass doorway. She takes in a deep breath and says, "Jake, our baby has been born. She was in distress and was taken by c-section earlier today."

Jake immediately tossed into fear at hearing her words says, "Is she okay? What happened? Is she- "

"Jake, Jake? It's alright. She's okay." Amanda tries to calm him. "Why didn't you return my calls, Jake?"

"Amanda, I've been in surgery all day." Jake says as he looks through the glass door at Cara still waiting for him at the nurses' station, "You know I can't just drop everything and call you every time you text or call me. I was already scrubbed when you first called and then when you called, like 30 times, I had to have my scrub nurse shut the phone off."

Amanda embarrassed by her jealousy drops her head and says, "I'm sorry, Jake. I know you have your work here at the hospital. I was just so terrified when Liza told me that the baby was in stress and was taken early. I just wanted to hear you, tell me that she was going to be fine. That's all."

Jake reaches to Amanda and pulling her in close, hugs her and says, "I'm sorry, baby. Tell me what Liza said?"

"She said that the pediatrician at Llanview General says that our baby is fine. She doesn't seem to be in any stress now."

"That is good then." Jake says as he looks into Amanda's eyes. "What else did the pediatrician say?"

"Just that they were running standard and routine tests on her." Amanda looking at Jake with a smile now says, "Liza said that she'd call us as soon as our baby is ready to be released."

"See, everything will be just fine then." Jake gives Amanda another hug and continues, "I really have to go back to Cara now. Our patient just came out of surgery and- "

Amanda kisses Jake as she gently pushes him to the door and says, "Go Jake, go. I understand. Go see to your patient. I'm going to pick up Trevor at your mom's now."

"I love you." Jake says as she pauses for another kiss and then quickly exits the door.

Amanda, watching Jake quickly move across the hall back to Cara's waiting hands, filled with medical charts, says, "I love you too, Jake."

* * *

><p>As the afternoon comes to an end, Pine Valley Hospital's parking lot is a buzz with paparazzi, reporters - from every media outlet - and blinding camera flashes.<p>

Erica Kane is being released from the hospital in what is certainly a full fledged media frenzy, all pushing, shoving and jostling each other to capture the most prized pictures or get the perfect sound bite of the most popular and loved superstar, for the evening's entertainment news.

The great Erica Kane, dressed to kill with full hair and makeup done up in true Erica style looks more like she is ready to walk the Parisian runway rather than a woman who has spent several weeks in the hospital from a near fatal gunshot wound.

Per hospital regulations, she is sitting in a wheel chair, being pushed by Opal. As they exit the hospital's front doors, she motions to Opal to stop as she then stands from her chair, strikes her signature "Erica" pose, flashes her dynamic smile, with a flip of her hair and a curling of her neck – in her playful kitten fashion with her bedroom eyes – she then waves one hand high in the air to all her awaiting fans and public to enjoy – through the medias' ever present eyes.

The reporters all shove and push each other as they scramble to be the first to reach her with their microphones and questions. Two large security guards, hired for Erica's protection just for the media circus, standing at each side of her, quickly build a barrier around her with their massive bodies. Leaving only enough room for a single microphone to enter the human fortress, as a reporter fires his question at her, "Erica? Please, tell us what happened with you and Jackson Montgomery? Did you and Jackson break up before his affair with Krystal Carey began? Was Jackson cheating on you – while you lay near death in the hospital?"

Another reporter fires another question to her, "Erica, what do you have to say to your fans about the shooting? Do you have any permanent injuries from the gunshot?"

Erica motioning her guards to allow her to move past their massive arms, raises her hand in a stop sign motion at the group and speaks, in her signature high pitched press release voice, "Hello Everyone. I'm so glad you all came to see me today. I am so glad to see you all again. I know you have literally thousands of questions for me – and I want to answer each and every one of them too – but, I cannot do that here today. So, if you all just read my book- " Erica now holding her newest book high above her head, continues, "you'll be able to read all about my wonderful and adventurous life… and, as you all know, I'm soon to be starring in my very own movie – playing the most important role of my life as, myself, Erica Kane!"

She then sits back in the wheelchair and flipping her head, arranging her hair and smiling straight into the many camera lenses all around her says, "Thank you, everyone. I love you all. I promise, to deliver all the answers to all your questions – about all my secrets, my lovers and all my family too – very, very soon." She then blows a single kiss at the news cameras and finishes with, "Please, just be patient and give me some time to heal first. I'll be writing my own ending – my continued adventures – very soon."

She then motions Opal to push her forward through the crowd to her waiting pink limousine as her body guards clear the pathway for her.

* * *

><p>Jesse is sitting in his office, at the Pine Valley Police Station, when he hears the commotion – of Mookie's fainting - down the hallway. Moving around his desk he opens his door and preparing to exit, his phone rings. Moving back to answer his phone he closes the door again to block out the noise.<p>

"Hello, Chief Hubbard." Jesse's face changes to an ashen color as he listens carefully to the caller's voice. He gently collapses into his chair as his eyes dart back and forth as his brain processes the information. After a moment he says, "Okay, thank you. Thank you."

As he hangs up the phone, he sits in his chair and stares at the phone for a moment. Finally his hand releases it and he rests his head on his desk and quietly begins to cry. Soft words whisper out of his mouth as she says, "I got him, Nattie. I got him."

Just then Tad and Zack come through his door. Seeing him sit up quickly and wipe his face, Tad offers, "Oh, sorry, Jess. We'll come back later."

Jesse quickly stopping them says, "No, guys. Wait."

Tad and Zack immediately turn back to face him. Seeing the look of grief coupled with rejoicing in Jesse's face confuses them for a moment as they wait for him to speak. Jesse motions for them both to sit. As the two men take their chairs Jesse opens his desk drawer, pulls an 8x10 photo of Natalia out and places it on the desk in front of him. He then reaches back into the drawer and pulls out three shot glasses and a bottle of Scotch.

Tad and Zack carefully watch him and neither speak a word. In an almost holy moment the three sit in silence as Jesse carefully fills each glass with the, one-hundred-year-old, Scotch. He then places the bottle back into his desk drawer and gently raising one glass, he motions, with his eyes, for Tad and Zack to follow suit with the remaining two glasses.

As they do, Jesse raises his shot glass to the photo of Natalia and says, "We got him, baby. Mookie's gun came back from ballistics. It is the same gun that carried three bullets. One of them," He pauses for a moment to swallow hard and continues, "which took you from me, Nattie." A single tear charges down his face quickly followed by another as he finishes with, "We got him, baby."

Tad's and Zack's confusion quickly moves to understanding and great sympathy for their friend. They raise their glasses as the three men, all together, drink their toast to Natalia, through thick tears of grief and satisfaction.

In the silence of the moment a small radio, in the room softly plays in the background, an all too appropriate song for the most solemn occasion, escapes into the atmosphere… _"And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces... Singing, whiskey for my men, beer for my horses…"_


	62. Chapter 62

On a cool, but sunny morning, Tad's little, black sports car makes its way up the long driveway of the Wallingford mansion.

He exits his car and starts to make his way to the front doors of the residence. As he walks down the long sidewalk he scans the skies above and seeing a few storm clouds looming far in the distance, he turns and pointing his keychain at the car, pushes a button the car's convertible top automatically closes. The car then makes a 'bleep-bleep' sound and he turns toward the house again as he puts his keys into the pocket of his faded-blue jeans.

Just as he starts to ring the door's bell, the door swings open. "Dad?" Damon says as he leaps out the doorway and hugs Tad. "Gosh, is it good to finally see you again. How have you been?"

Tad surprised by the sudden greeting, returns his hugs and says, "I'm good, Son. I'm glad to see you too. However, you nearly knocked your old man down with that surprise attack."

Damon laughs as he extends his arm to Tad and says, "Oops, sorry, Old Man. Here give me your arm and I'll help you to the sofa."

Tad faking a punch, pushes Damon's hand away and says, "Get out'ta here." As the two men walk inside the house.

Entering the door, as they pass through the large foyer, Tad stops to glace at a large and old portrait of; Hillary, Phoebe and Langly hanging on the wall surrounded by a large gold frame. Déjà vu sets in for a moment as Tad thinks to himself, _"It has been years since I was inside this old house."_

Following Damon, they begin to enter into the living room, when a voice from the top of the stairs calls down to them, "Hello, Thaddeus James Martin? How nice to see you again. I wondered how long it would take you to show up here."

Tad and Damon both stop and turning to look up the stairs, they see, Hillary coming along the balcony and making her way to the staircase.

Tad watching her for a moment is surprised that, after all these years, she still is a strikingly beautiful woman. His eyes lock with hers for a brief moment and when he catches himself staring he says, "Nice to see you too, Hillary. I got here as soon as I could. As you know, I've been working a case with Jesse."

Hillary walking down the stairs speaks, "Yes, I do know that, Tad."

Tad moving to the end of the staircase, waiting for her, says with some disgust in his voice, "I also heard that you're defending the filthy punk that shot Jesse's daughter."

Hillary, speaking in pained tones, says, "_Accused_ murderer, he hasn't stood trial yet. And I was appointed by the court, Tad. It wasn't exactly like I asked to be his lawyer, you know."

"Well, it wasn't exactly like you refused either though, did you?"

"Tad, I'm newly back in this town. I'm trying hard to establish a practice of my own here." Hillary, steps off the bottom step and walks past Tad and into the living room, continues, "I signed up to be on the list and I've no choice who the court appoints me to."

Tad, following her into the large and grand living room, says, "Well, as usual, you're not to particular about who you do business with."

Hillary's head whips around to look him square in the eye and says, "Oh, please, Tad? And so you're trying to tell me that you're some sort of Eagle Scout now? Is that it, Tad?"

Damon quickly stepping between the two of them says, "Okay, so enough with the pleasant greetings already." Motioning for Tad to sit on the sofa behind him and for Hillary to sit across the room from him, says, "Would anyone like something to drink? Lemon-aide? Soda?" Leaning against the wall with an exhausted look continues, "Whiskey?"

Tad sitting on the sofa and glaring at Hillary across the room, says, "No, thank you, Son." Relaxing his gaze, he continues, "I didn't come here to fight with you, Hillary." Damon looking at his mother, expecting her answer, but as she starts to speak, she is cut off by Tad's words, as he says, "So, Damon, what are your plans, here in Pine Valley? You're going back to PVU, are you?"

Damon quickly turns his attention to Tad's questions and says, "Yeah, I've a few classes that I need to get there. I've already registered and start on Monday."

"Good, good." Tad smiles. "It will be good to have you back here again. If you gather your things, then we can get them over to the house and back into the man-cave again?"

Hillary standing to her feet says, "Wait a minute?"

Damon stopping her with a motion of his hand says, "It's okay. Tad, I'm going to be staying here, with mom. I've already moved all my things in upstairs."

Tad stops and studies the two for a moment and then says, "Well, okay then. So, do you need any help with anything then? Do you have enough money to get you started here? I could help you find a job?"

"That won't be necessary, Tad." Hillary speaks up, "Damon will have all he needs provided for him here. With his studies, at PVU, he won't have time to be working a job too."

Tad looks at Damon and seeing his facial expression in compliance says, "Okay. Well, if you need me, you know where to find me." Rising from the sofa Tad moves to hug Damon and says, "I've got to be going now. I'm working a case that takes most of my evenings, but let's do lunch soon, okay?"

Damon hugging Tad and walking him to the front door says, "I'd like that dad. Maybe Dixie and the girls can join us too?"

"Yes, Dix would love that and I know that Kathy and Jenny will be thrilled to see you again." Tad finishes as he exits the house out onto the sidewalk.

Standing on the sidewalk next to him Damon quietly asks, "Dad, have you seen Colby lately?"

Tad looking curiously at Damon says, "Not lately, no. Why?"

Damon turning his eyes to view the lawn says, as if he has no real interest, "Oh, no reason. I was just wondering, is all."

Tad stepping into Damon's field of view says, "I think she is dating Asher now, Son."

Damon quickly looking past him, as if he doesn't care at all, says, "Oh, well. Good, t-t-that's good, then. Asher is a good guy. I'm glad that Colby is happy then."

Tad studying Damon's face, as Damon looks off into the distance, says, "Yeah, okay? They seem to be getting along fine. I guess."

Starting towards his car with Damon walking next to him, Tad blurts out, "Have you seen Liza yet?"

Damon stunned by the question, stops and says, "What the hell does that mean?"

Tad surprised at his reaction says, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just asking."

Damon, trying to speak in understanding tones, says, "Dad, I didn't come back here to start up anything with Liza – or Colby for that matter. I'm here to pick up a few classes at PVU and work on my degree. Nothing further."

Tad putting his hand on Damon's shoulder and looking him in the eyes says, "Damon, this is an issue that is bound to keep surfacing for awhile, now that you're back in Pine Valley. As long as you know what your goals and intentions are… then others will too."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad." Damon says as he leans against Tad's opened car door. "I just was inquiring about Colby is all. I know that mom is working at Liza's firm, but I don't plan on having any contact with her beyond that. She and I are ancient history."

Tad pulling the car's door closed as the convertible top automatically begins to push back says, "Damon, you don't need to explain yourself to me. I'm sorry I asked. I'm sure everything will work itself out just fine." Starting his sports car's engine and revving it slightly he finishes with, "I'll call you as soon as I've a free lunch, okay?"

Damon stepping back from the car and giving an impressed look at the car's growling sound says, "Okay. I look forward to it, dad. Maybe you'll let me borrow your car sometime too?"

Tad laughs and says, "Oh, no. I don't think so." As he looks over his shoulder and begins backing out of the driveway, "We've already bonded over a smashed car, Son. You'll have to buy your own toy this time."

Damon laughs and waves to Tad as his car loudly speeds down the long driveway and through the large iron gates of the massive estate.

* * *

><p>Randi exiting the office of, Dr. JoAnn Mendelson, excitedly digs for her cell phone from her purse. Quickly dialing a number, as she walks across the parking lot, she waits for the recipient to answer. When the phone automatically goes to voice mail she quietly says to herself, <em>"Darn it. Pick up."<em>

Hearing the voice mail beep in her ear she says, "It's me, Frankie. I just wanted to talk with you. I'll come over to the hospital and see if I can catch you between patients. I'm right next door, so it won't take me long." She hangs up the phone and continues to quickly make her way to her car.

Looking at her phone she notices several voicemail messages on her phone. As she walks, looking down at her phone and pushing its buttons she listens to the messages, deletes some, saves others and talks with herself, _"Model job in Ireland. Save message. Fusion meeting at 10am. Save message. Photo shoot at 2pm. Save. Dry cleaners. Already picked up. Delete. Text from Frankie. Oh, good." _Reading Frankie's text she busily begins to text him back. _"On way now. Did u get message? lookin for car. walkin-"_

Suddenly and immediately, she feels intense and excruciating pain rush though her entire body. Sudden weightlessness, but it only lasts for a millisecond before something hard, forcefully and unmovable makes hard contact with her body. Impact is stunning, numbing and shocking as something sharp and hard scrapes through her flesh. An explosion of white and spots of red fill her vision as her head spins. Then blackness. Her mind rushes with a single question as she fades away… _"What is happening to me?"_


	63. Chapter 63

At Pine Valley Hospital, Dr. Griffin Castillo and Dr. Frank Hubbard, are working their rotation turn in the emergency room. They get a call from the attending paramedic of an incoming ambulance, "Dr. Castillo?"

"Go ahead. What you got?"

"Doc, we have a female patient, approximately 25 years-old. An apparent, pedestrian struck by car."

"Condition?"

"She is unconscious, possible broken femur, multiple contusions, head injuries…"

"What is your ETA?"

"We are in route - ETA, five minutes or less… we're right across the street doc."

"Okay, guys. We'll be ready for you."

Just then Frankie, returning from his morning coffee break, enters the emergency room area. Coming along side of Griffin he says, while looking at his phone, "What we got next, Griff?" Busy pushing the buttons on his phone, with some frustration and not looking up, as Griff readies the area for the incoming patient, Frankie continues, "Hmmm, don't know what happened? Randi's text seems to have been dropped. She left a voice message saying, she'd come over to catch me between patients." Frankie still struggling to receive her full message continues, "She said, she was right next door, so it won't her much longer." Frankie then pushes his phone into his pocket and helps Griff with the emergency room tasks.

"Right next door? At Burger King?" Griff says with heightened interest in his voice. "Tell her I'll have a Double Stacker with extra bacon and a chocolate shake – extra thick."

"I would if I could reach her. She was texting me when it dropped. She could be down the hall by now, for all I know." Frankie busy moving and setting medical supplies into place continues, "So, what have we coming in, Griff."

"Young woman, mid-twenties, pedestrian struck by car, unconscious, possible broken bones, multiple contusions, head injuries-" Griff struggles to move the equipment into place with the attending nurses' help. "- and I don't know what else yet. They're right across the street so- " Hearing the paramedics burst through the ER's large, double-doors, he finishes with, "—and here they are." Raising his voice he shouts to the room full of staff, "Get ready people. We're on!"

Just then the paramedics rush their patient into the examining room. Griff takes charge of the situation and begins directing his staff and appointing them their tasks. Frankie across the room, taking information from the paramedics studying their every word as he busily writes on a chart. One of the paramedics handing a stack of papers to a nurse says, "These items were found with her. These papers were strung all over the accident scene. We assumed they belonged to her. The driver of the car was uninjured and the police are talking with her now."

"Frankie?" Griffin's voice breaks over the noise. "Dr. Hubbard?"

"Coming, Griff." Frankie says as he finishes writing on the chart.

"Now, Dr. Hubbard!" Griffin's voice insists.

"Okay, I'm here." Frankie hands the chart off to a nurse and quickly pulling his gloves on moves to Griffin's side to help examine the patient. Looking to the patient's badly beaten leg he says, "X-ray, MRI -" His eyes scan up the patient's body and at the exact instant that he sees her face, Griff speaks, "Frankie, it's Randi."

Instant panic consumes Frankie's mind. His mind goes blank as his eyes lock on her head and face covered in dirt, blood and other unrecognizable injuries. He feels as if his senses are in slow-motion and his words become trapped as his throat pinches down hard on them. He struggles to pull air from his lungs as his ears grow deaf, his vision blackens out everything around him and he sees only through a single beam of light shinning directly on his wife's badly battered form. A single word, in the form of a whisper, escapes his mouth, "Randi…?"

Griff quickly seeing that Frankie's medical skills will be of little use to them, knowing who the patient is, shouts to a nurse, "Pull him out of here. Put him in that chair over there and help me here."

The nurse comes to Frankie's side and speaking softly she says, "Dr. Hubbard. It's okay. We'll take care of her. Here, come sit here." She gently leads him to a chair across the room and handing him Randi's belongings she says, "She's going to be okay." Looking back at Dr. Castillo busily working on Randi she says, "See, she's coming around now."

Griffin calling to Frankie, sitting numbly in the chair behind him says, "She's okay, Frank." Trying to calm and reassure his friend, "She just took a bonk on the head. Her eyes look good, man. Probably just a concussion."

Speaking to the nurses he continues, "Okay, she's stabilized. Let's get her to X-ray. I want an MRI, a full CT-Scan, full blood panel…." Quickly writing on a chart he finishes with, "Take her now and I'll be right behind you to follow up."

As the nurses proceed, pushing Randi to other areas of the hospital, Griff turns his attention to Frankie. Kneeling down to Frankie's sitting level Griff says, "Frank? You okay?"

Frankie sitting in shock, his face white with fear, doesn't speak.

"Frankie?"

"I'm okay, Griff." Frankie's words come calmly. "Is she okay?"

"She's going to be, Frank."

Frankie drops his face into his open hands and starts to quietly cry.

Griff puts a comforting and strong arm around his shoulders, "It's okay. She's banged up pretty badly, but she's going to be okay. She's conscious and they're taking her to X-ray right now."

"I'm sorry." Frankie says through a flood of tears. "I'm sorry, Griff. I just froze?"

"Frank, don't go there man. I'm sure none of us would have done anything different, if we were you."

"I failed. I'm supposed to be able to perform under the worst conditions, the most trying situations. I failed, Griff. I failed you. I failed, Randi."

"Enough of that crap." Griffin coming to his feet now, continues in gentle yet stern tones, "Come on, Frank? Randi will be fine. You didn't fail anybody." Handing Frankie a cup of fresh coffee he softly continues, "Do you really think you're some kind of super-human doctor or something? You're human, just like the rest of us, Frank. This is your wife, for crying out loud. Please, give yourself a break already?" Extending his hand and pulling Frankie to his feet he finishes with, "We are only people, doctors… not Gods."

The two friends now walking side-by-side out of the examining room as Frankie blindly thumbs through the stack of papers, belonging to Randi.

Griffin speaks, "Let's go talk with Dr. Santos. I'll ask her to look over the CT-Scans."

Frankie's eyes reading something on one of the pages, stops suddenly in his tracks and with a raised voice says, "Wait! Griff?"

"What?" Griffin taking a step back to rejoin Frankie says.

Frankie pointing to the page says, "Look at this."

Griffin looking at the papers in Frankie's hand and quickly scanning them, he continues, "Oh, my gosh! Frank—I'll notify X-ray. You call the attending nurse quick."

* * *

><p>Maya enters a long hallway in search of the room number, of her first college class. Her first day of college a bit scary, parking more than hectic and with her already upset and stressed because Baby Lucy didn't want her to leave - her crying still ringing in her ears as she had to force herself to leave her with Angie. Now struggling to find the room, on the expansive campus, is more than a bit un-nerving for her as she feels lost and unsure of her surroundings and, to top it all off, the heal on her new shoes feels a bit loose and unsteady.<p>

Finally, locating the correct room number Maya peaks through the tiny window inside the door and, to her added horror, she sees the room packed with students, all watching their instructor at the front of the room as her class is already in session.

Instant dread and some fear fill her mind. She looks away and rests against the wall, next to the door. _'Oh, why couldn't I just be on time today? Why did that stupid parking guy have to hold me up for so long? Why didn't I take yesterday to scope out this place and then I'd have known right where I needed to go today? If only I could have snuck in here without notice and taken a chair before anyone else? Now, I'm going to be seen and scrutinized by every eye in there. And if the instructor chooses to use me as an example of 'why we shouldn't be late' arghhhh… nooooooooo….. Maybe I should just skip this class, go back home to bed and start over tomorrow.'_

She feels her face flush with heat and a tear threatening to fall. She remembers the prayer that Angie spoke over her that morning and pulling in strength from it she speaks to herself,_ 'Stop it, Maya. Pull yourself together. You can do this. Hold your head up straight, smile and open that door.'_

Heaving a great sigh she pulls in a breath, turns and quietly opens the door. Instantly, every eye is directed at her. The instructor – an elderly gentleman with a look of great wisdom – speaks to her, "Yes, please, come right in Miss. Find yourself a chair. You're not too late. We just got started."

Maya smiles without speaking and quickly moves to the back of the room to the empty chairs, while praying that her heel doesn't choose this moment to come loose from her shoe and cause her to fall. Her eyes a blur of colors, she tries not to make eye contact with the other students, until she can do so safely from her seat.

Suddenly, a familiar voice whispers to her as she passes by, "Maya? Here, sit here."

Maya looks up to see Asher holding his hand out and motioning to the seat next to him.

Oh, thank you, God. A friendly face. A friend in the fog. A knight in shining armor. She smiles in great relief as Asher pulls a chair out from the desk, next to his, and helps her with her books.

She sits for a moment, allows the tension to leave her body and simply breathes. Scanning the room with her eyes she notices that everyone's attention is not on her at all, but rather focused intently on the instructor's every word. She thinks for a moment to herself, _'look where you are Maya. No more living in the slums for you.' _

Her miserable childhood and young life has beaten her down, leaving her with little or no self-esteem. Her year with Mookie has only reinforced all her feelings of inadequacy and vulnerability.

Sitting in this large classroom, she suddenly feels as if she finally belongs. A place of endless opportunities and a chance to change, the circumstances of her pitiful life. A chance to make her life into something her daughter could one day be proud of. She now, is more than a high-school drop-out, an unwed and abused teenage mother, another hopeless statistic. Angie was right. She could do this.

Maya tries to focuses her thoughts and listen to the instructor, as she gathers her bearings. Feeling as if she has conquered one more dragon, she realizes that she really can do this. She now understands that an education is just what she needs to crawl out of her humble beginnings. No matter where she came from. No matter whom her parents were. She can overcome.

In that moment, she finally understands what Angie and Jesse have so gently and lovingly been trying to convey to her, over the last year, 'Knowledge is power and she needs desperately to empower herself… to never be someone's victim again.'


	64. Chapter 64

Tad speeding through Pine Valley's country-side in his little black sports car hears his cell phone ring and quickly pushing a button to close the car's convertible roof; he then speaks into his Bluetooth ear piece and says, "Hello? Tad speaking."

"Tad, it's me Jack?"

"Hi Jack. What can I do for you?"

"Did you come up with anything in your search last night?"

"No. Nothing in your office, but Zack has a lead on something. I'm on my way to meet with him right now."

"Does he think he has our mole?"

"I don't know anything more, just yet, Jack."

"But, you say, my office is clean?"

"As far as I can tell. Yes, Jack. I found nothing on any of your employees. It looks like it was an outside job."

"Thanks, Tad. That's a relief to hear."

"Jack, do you think it could have been someone inside Erica's camp?"

"No. No way, Tad. Erica was completely blindsided by The Intruder's piece too."

"No, I don't mean from Erica herself, but maybe she has a mole?"

"I hadn't thought of that before, Tad. Interesting…"

"Well, I'm almost to my destination. I'll let you know as soon as I have something, Jack."

"Okay, Tad. Thanks, man."

"Bye, Jack."

Zack coming through the doors of Foxxy's Bar allows his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the seedy place and when they do he, locates Tad sitting at a small table against a wall. Taking a chair across the table from Tad he says, "Okay, I've located him."

Tad looking up from his newspaper says, "Excellent. When do we hit him?"

Zack looking at his watch says, "He should be coming in the door here- "

Just then a small, thin man enters the doors of the Bar. Looking around the restaurant with searching, and newly blackened, eyes he seems as if he prefers dark corners rather then the bright exposure of sunlight coming from the bar's side door.

"—right about now." Zack continues as he looks to the cowardly looking man, now coming across the floor to their table.

"Looks like a real piece of work doesn't he?" Tad says at a near whisper to Zack, while holding his face in a smile, and making eye contact with the man as his position quickly closes the gap between them.

The little man approaching the table says in hushed tones, "Gentlemen?" Handing his business card to Zack he continues, "I believe we have an appointment today?"

Zack handing the card to Tad, with a look of understanding between them, says, "Yes, I believe we do, Sir." Motioning to the man to sit in the only available chair he continues, "Please, have a seat? This is my business partner."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." The tiny man says as he noisily pulls out the chair next to Zack and sits.

Just then a waitress comes to the table. Standing with her weight resting on one leg she says as she pops her bubblegum, "Are you boys ready to order now?"

Tad giving her a look of _'don't bother us'_ says, "Not just yet. Thank you."

The little man speaking up says to the waitress, "I will have a gin, please?"

"One gin. Fine." She says as she leisurely moves away.

The little man excitedly pulls a stub of a pencil from his pocket along with a small tablet of paper and with dirty lead covered fingers he quickly begins to scribble on the paper, while looking to Tad he asks, "And what is your name, Sir?" Quickly putting the tip of the pencil to his tongue – revealing how the corners of his lips and parts of his chin became covered in lead – he then again poses his pencil stub on his paper, his eyes looking down he eagerly waits for Tad's answer.

When no quick answer comes he looks up at Tad with a question in his eyes and before he can speak, Zack says, "We won't be using names here today."

The man feeling a bit intimidated and slightly scared, sits up in his chair, quickly scans the room and resting his dirty finger tips on the table as he tightly grasps his tiny pencil says, with some disappointment evident, "I don't understand?" His voice starting to stumble and stutter he looks to Zack and continues, "I was told to meet you two here. They said that you had a big story for me?"

Just then the waitress drops a small glass of gin on the table in front of him and says, "Eight bucks!"

Zack handing her a ten says in an agitated voice, "Keep the change, Dear." His eyes indicating that they don't wish to be interrupted again, she quickly moves away from them causing her Foxxy's costume fox tail to swish wildly as she scurries away.

Tad waiting for the waitress to go beyond ear shot, then carefully sits forward in his chair, closing the gap of the table between himself and the man, says in a quiet yet commanding voice, "Yes. Yes, we do. We have a big story for you."

The man slowly sitting back as far as his chair will allow him, to gain space between himself and Tad starts to speak, but his voice fails him and his words awkwardly begin to squeak out, "O-okay?" Taking a moment to clear his voice he takes a large swallow of gin and trying desperately to compose himself says, "Okay, then. What is it that you fellas want to talk to me about?"

Just then a hint of recognition enters his mind as he studies Tad's face and looking to Zack, he says, "Wait a minute. Aren't you- "

"No. He isn't." Zack interrupts him. Then placing his hand on the back of the man's chair, moves slightly closer to him and quietly says, "You don't recognize either one of us." Moving closer and raising the intimidation level of his voice to emphasize with an added question of, "Do you?"

The tiny man now feeling frightened by Zack's threatening body language says, "No. No I don't. Not if you say, I don't?"

Tad strongly interjecting, "You don't!"

The man's voice beginning to stutter again, he looks around the room for an avenue of escape and then says, "So, what is it that you two want with me?" Desperation in his voice now he blurts out, "I have a wife and kids."

Zack and Tad now enjoying a smiling glace across the table, Zack says, "Well, friend, the thing is this."

The man startled by Zack's close proximity and feeling a bit like a caged animal with Zack's hand holding his chair stutters a single word, "Listening."

Zack continues, "We know that you were the first to break, 'the Jackson Montgomery and Krystal Carey scandal', which was then plastered on the cover of, The National Intruder."

The tiny man's posture relaxing, he takes a deep breath and a sip from his gin and with some pride says, "Oh, well, is that all? Yeah, well, what about it?"

Reaching across the table and tightly gripping the man's wrist, causing his glass to drop the last inch to the table's surface and spill the remaining gin, Tad says, with a quiet and authoritative voice, "We want _your_ source!"

The little man is visibly startled by the demand and looking back and forth from Tad's face to Zack's he hesitates for a brief moment and then while shaking his head in the negative, says, "Oh, no. I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I can't reveal that information to you. I'm a reporter and my sources are strictly protected."

The man feeling quite safe now, relaxes himself as if he had an invisible big brother watching over him as he continues, "It's in the constitution, guys. You cannot force me to tell – even under the threat of jail time, I could never share that information you. Not with anybody."

Tad calmly placing three large 8X10 colorful photos on the table in front of him says, "Oh, we wouldn't think of locking you up." He spreads the three photos out so that they can be easily viewed by the reporter and continues, "I'm just thinking; how very photogenic you are."

The man seeing the photos of himself, in some most embarrassing and compromising positions, starts to visibly sweat as he loosens his tie and tries hard to clear his voice.

Zack speaking says, "So, is that your wife there? She sure is an ugly woman – oh, wait a minute… she, he sure is an ugly woman, man… hmmm- " Looking curiously at the man he asks in a confused voice, "Just what is that? A male or female?"

The man becoming angry begins to stand from his chair and says, "Look you guys, you can't blackmail me- "

"—Blackmail?" Tad says with surprise in his voice. "Whatever are you talking about, friend?" He says as he stands and with a single hand on the man's shoulder forces him back into a seated position.

Zack carefully studying the tiny man's face says, "Gosh, what happened to you? You look as if you had some sort of accident?"

The man filled with fear now raising his hand to gently touch his blackened eyes, quickly understands their intentions and says, "Oh, okay. Alright. So, those goons that told me to meet with you two here- "

"Goons?" Zack looking at the man as if he were a small boy and a look of displeasure says, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Now cleaning his fingernails with his pocketknife Zack continues, "My business associates would surely be hurt if they knew you were speaking of them in such a way. I mean, with them being such high and respected members of our community and all. I'm sure they didn't mean you no harm… they did say you took a slip on the ice though… well, one can never be too careful with this winter weather. They really are very nice guys though. Hardly what should be called – what did you call them? Oh, yes, goons. But, what you don't understand is this; they were just following my strict orders, to ensure that you were not going to be late for our meeting here today. That's all."

Tad holding his best poker face, with a twinkle in his eye directed at Zack, speaks to the man from across the table – while still holding tightly to his wrist - saying, "You see, friend, it's like this. You tell us what we want to know… and we'll talk with our… associates… and see to it that you don't take anymore… falls.

The little man relaxing his body in defeat nearly collapses onto the table and in a panic begins, in what is nearly a shout, "Alright, alright. I'll talk."

Tad, pinching down hard on his wrist and looking around to the bar's other patrons, says, "Tell us quietly, friend, quietly."


	65. Chapter 65

"Sitting at the table, inside Foxxy's Bar, the little man's voice beginning to shake as he quietly tells Tad and Zack his story. "I'm just a little man. Just a little fish. A little fish, in a big pond filled with big sharks. I don't have any education, no journalism degree… All I have is my camera. I'm just trying to feed my family."

Zack interrupting, as he looks over the photos on the table, holding one up to get better light on it, says, "Feed your flesh too, I see. You little guppy."

Tad, releasing the man's wrist, calmly takes the photo from Zack's hand and placing it face down on the table, gives Zack a look of seriousness and says, "Go ahead, Little Fish, finish your story." As he then gathers them up and puts them into his briefcase.

The man watching carefully where the photos are placed says, "Are you going to give those to me? I am telling you everything I know?"

"Just keep talking and we'll see what happens." Tad says, again taking hold of the man's, now bruised, wrist.

The man's eyes watch Tad's movements as he gathers his thoughts and continues, "Well, I was minding my own business – doing my job. I was spying out Erica Kane's hospital room when I was approached by this gorgeous woman in the hallway."

Tad and Zack both hold back their laughter at the thought of a gorgeous woman having any dealings with such a slimly creature.

The man seeing the shock in their faces says, with earnestness, "Well, it's true. She sought me out. She came up to me."

Tad giving a side-ways smile and a question evident on his eyebrows says, "Okay. Go ahead, Fish. What did this, gorgeous, woman – at PVH - wanted with you?"

"Well, at first, I thought maybe she was just lost - was going to ask me for directions or something."

"Just get on with it, Little Fish." Tad insists. "What did the woman say to you?"

"She said that she had a big story for me. She said that if I was to show up, that very night at the Valley Inn, with my camera full of film, that I'd get the story of the century." His eyes dart back and forth between Tad and Zack, praying that the two men believe his story as he continues, "It's true! She told me to give her my phone number and that I was to stay near the phone and wait for her call."

Zack unsure if he believes the weasel says, "What else, did she say?"

"Nothing, at that time. I just gave her my phone number and waited for her to call."

"And?" Zack growing impatient speaks.

"Well, I quickly rented a tuxedo, got myself cleaned up and waited for her to call."

Tad's frustration building says, "And, she called you? Right?"

"Yep, she sure did." The tiny man says with a broad smile and much satisfaction. "She called to tell me what time for our rendezvous, at the Valley Inn. Truthfully, I was hoping she was going to have more than a story for me – if you know what I mean?"

Now sitting back in his chair with the disposition of a habitual ladies' man and looking to Tad and Zack, hoping they would be overly impressed with him. When he quickly sees no sign of their approval, but rather complete disgust from them, he clears his throat and grows quiet.

"What exactly did she say to you?" Tad insists.

Feeling like a legitimate reporter now, the man continues with much pride, "It was like taking candy away from babies. I took a good shower, put on the tuxedo and acted as if I was one of Pine Valley's regular big shots."

"Easy, Little Fish. It isn't like you exposed the Cuban Missile Crisis. Can you just get to the facts here?" Zack says while rolling his eyes.

Zack's words pulling him back to reality, the man says, "It might not be a big deal for a couple of guys like you,- " The man says while looking them up and down and stopping his eyes to admire Tad's Rolex watch. "-but when you're just a little fish like me."

"You mean bottom-feeder?" Zack interrupts.

Tad aggravated with their banter says, "Can we please get back to your story, Little Fish? What _exactly_ did this woman tell you?"

The man quickly reiterates her words, "She said, 'Hi. Are you ready? Six o'clock. I'll be expecting you then. Bye.'"

"What else, did she say?" Zack asks.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Tad quickly says.

"Nothing else?" Zack probes. "Nothing at all?"

"Oh, believe me, I remember her exact words real well. She has one of those sexy and sultry voices, you know, the kind that could make a real killing being a 900 phone operator… oh, how I've dreamt about her voice over and over since then…" The man's voice trails off and a depraved smile comes over his features as he falls into a daydream.

"Hey?" Zack's voice demands as he thumps him on the side of the head. "Snap out of it, Guppy."

"Oh, sorry." The man says as Zack's hit forces him back from the moment.

Rubbing the side of his head he continues, "So, she told me what time to be at the Valley Inn. I was there just a bit before six o'clock and got right past the hotel staff just as easy as you please. I hung around for awhile, keeping my eyes open and trying hard to blend into the atmosphere. I first, I thought she'd sent me on some goose chase to get me away from Erica Kane's room, but then, low and behold, – not thirty minutes into the night – oh, what a gift. I got the shots of my lifetime. Wow, that Jackson Montgomery is one lucky cat." The man now breathing a heavily, Zack looking at Tad with caution moves a bit farther away from him, as he continues, "I got all those pictures of them two… heating up that elevator like they thought they were completely alone or something. Mmm, mmm, good!" He then makes a smacking noise with his mouth and licking his lips continues, "A woman like that, would make a man well-" His mind wanders off again and then quickly pointing at Tad he continues, "You know, _exactly_ what I mean, don't you?" His face returning to a sleazy grin that makes Tad quickly release his wrist and feel as if he needs to bleach his eyeballs.

Tad, not understanding what the man means, by his last words, is quickly overcome with a sinister feeling and loosing all tolerance, demands, "So, you do know who she is then? What is her name?"

The man stops for a moment and holds back his answer as he leans in close to Tad – who quickly recoils from the horrid odor escaping from the man's rotten teeth filled mouth - and studying him for a moment he says, "You mean, you really don't know?"

"Damn it, Guppy!" Tad shouts.

"Alright, alright then." Although trying to make a demand, his words form a question, "I want those pictures first?"

Tad studies the man for a long moment and then looking to Zack he says, "Okay. You can have the pictures." He then pulls them from his briefcase and holding them just out of reach of the man's out-stretched dirty fingers, he says, "Her name? Who is she?"

The man moves to snatch the photos from Tad's hand and just as he takes hold of them, Tad tightens his grip on them and says with conviction, "Her name? Who was this gorgeous woman?"

The tiny weasel of a man looking at the two of them as if they should have figured it out from his lengthy story says, "It's was that hot babe, Krystal Carey."

Tad and Zack, hearing the name, both sit in unbelief as they silently stare at the man.

"Did you hear me? I said, it was Krystal Carey."

Tad quickly digesting the information; then jumps to his feet, grabs a hold of the man's tie and with little effort drags him across the table. Drawing back his fist he allows several expletives to escape his mouth.

Zack swiftly standing catches Tad's fist, to stop the blow, and says, "Hold it, Tad. Wait a minute."

Tad not loosening his grip on the man, looks to Zack and says, "What the hell for?"

Zack still holding Tad's fist says, "Let's just let him explain himself? Let's see his proof." Looking to the man who is now seriously in a panic by Tad's sudden movements says, "And, you'd better have some proof, Little Guppy." Looking back at Tad, Zack finishes with, "However, if he has no legitimate evidence… then I'll let you hit him. Hell, I'll even help you. Okay?"

Tad looking around the room to see every eye in the place focused on their table says, with much disappointment evident in his voice, "Fine. But, it better be indisputable." He then gives the man a shove as he releases his grip on him, causing him to fall the distance back to his chair.

Zack and Tad quietly resume their sitting positions at the table as the bar's patrons go back to their previous business.

The man sitting nervously, his eyes locked on Tad's every move, his voice shakes out, "Thank you. I- I- I have her- "

Just then Zack reaches over to him causing him to flinch and nearly fall from his chair. Zack slowly begins to repositions the little man's tie and quietly says, "I hope you have good proof, about your contact being Miss Carey, my friend? Because, if you don't, you'll need some real good medical insurance?" Finishing with the man's tie he then gently pats him on the cheek and says, "Now, show us what you have."

The man's eyes quickly scan the bar and seeing that nobody is coming to his rescue he starts to reach into his pocket. Tad quickly grabs a hold of his hand, before it can enter the pocket and reaching in, Tad pulls out a cell phone.

The man deeply distressed quickly says, "It's just a cell phone. A cell phone. I promise, I wasn't going to pull a weapon. Just my cell phone."

Zack startled by the movement, raises his voice and says, "You make any more sudden moves like that and I'm going to hold you down while he hits you."

The little man nearly in tears now says, "Okay, okay. Understood, Sir. Can I show you something on my phone… Sir?"

Tad handing the phone to the man says, "Don't bother calling the police. They won't help you."

"Oh, no. No, Sir." The little man's voice shaking as he visibly sweats in the cool bar. "I- I just want to show you my proof is all." Busy scrolling through his phone's address book he continues, "I still have Miss Carey's phone number in here." Sudden realization strikes him and he stops and adds with near panic, "That is unless she didn't call me from her own phone?" Preparing himself to duck any punch that Tad may bring his way, his eyes looking at him pleadingly he continues, "I- I'll show you the number I have though? Maybe you, you- " He takes a brief moment to clear his throat and says, "You might know. You might know if this- " Now passing the phone across the table to Tad "—is her number?"

Tad cautiously takes the phone from his hand and giving a glace at Zack he then looks down at the phone. Studying the number for a moment he then pulls his own phone from his pocket and begins to scroll through its numbers. He stops on Krystal's name, inside his own phone, and quickly compares the two numbers. He then sits in cold silence as he allows his eyes to carefully view them. He reads the numbers several times, inside his own head and says not a word.

Zack watching the little man carefully, for any more sudden moves, listens for Tad's reaction. When Tad says nothing, Zack quickly taking his eyes off the man and looking at the two phones in Tad's hands he is unable to view the numbers. Impatiently he asks, "Well?"

Tad looks up from the two phones and staring across the table at the man, his face looses all color. The man unable to read Tad's expression, in the darkness of the bar, hastily begins to plead, "Maybe she didn't use her own phone? Please, I swear it was her. Maybe she found a pay phone? Or-"

Zack looking at Tad angrily says, "Shut up, Guppy. Gosh, you are but an irritating little rodent." His voice softening he says to Tad, "Let me see them, Tad."

Tad allows no emotion to show on his face as he hands the phones to Zack, but simply stares at the man across the table.

Zack carefully looking at the numbers, heaves a great sigh and then without any warning he takes the man's phone, quickly removes its memory chip and then violently smashes the phone on the table's corner.

The man lets out a quick gasp and starts to speak, but seeing the glare of Tad's eyes directed on him, he decides against it and remains silent as he watches Zack's actions.

Zack puts the chip in his pocket and then handing the phone's remains to its owner, sarcastically says, "Gosh, sorry about that. It broke so easily. You might want to buy a more durable phone next time?"

"But, I- I- "

"You what?" Tad says as he quickly lunges forward in his chair.

The man shaken by Tad's measures quickly finishes, "I'll buy a better one next time."

"Good idea. Best get yourself one that you can dial with your opposable thumbs too." Zack says with a sinister smile as he stands from the table and prepares to leave the bar.

Tad quickly moves ahead of Zack as they begin to walk towards the bar's exit.

The man remaining at the table and watching them go calls out to Zack, "Sir? Can I, at least, have the memory chip back? It has all my contacts on it?"

"Nope." Zack calls an answer to him, without looking back, as Tad slams through the bar's doors just ahead of him.


	66. Chapter 66

At Pine Valley Hospital, Randi is in much pain stemming from her collision with a moving car. The attending physician, Dr. Griffin Castillo, has ordered multiple tests including X-rays, to help him diagnose her injuries. Having been heavily sedated she is barely conscious as the orderlies carefully move her into position for the radiologist.

Suddenly, Dr. Castillo comes through the examining room doors and speaking quietly with the radiologist his words are unheard. The two talk for a brief moment before Dr. Castillo exits the room and the radiologist assigns the orderlies new tasks.

Coming out into the hallway, Dr. Castillo meets up with Dr. Frank Hubbard. Resting an arm over Frankie's shoulder, Griffin says, "It's okay, Frank. I talked with radiology. Everything will be fine. We'll have to rethink our form of treatment here, but she'll be fine."

"But, what about-" Frankie starts.

Griffin interrupts him, "That I just don't know yet. I'm still waiting for Dr. Mendelson, to consult. Since her office is right next door, she should be here any minute now."

Frankie wipes a forming tear from his eye and says, "Thanks, Griff. I don't know what I'd have done if you were not on shift with me when she was first brought in."

"It's okay, man. Look we work as a team, in the ER, for a reason. If it had been someone I love like, Cara or Ken- " Griff catches the name before it completely escapes his mouth and starts again, "If it was someone as close to me as Randi is to you, who came in looking like that, I would have probably had to excuse myself from the job as well. Don't sweat it another minute, Frankie."

Frankie noticing the slip in Griffin's conversation chooses to not point it out and says, "I just don't know what happened to me in there though? While in Iraq, I handled anything and everything that was thrown at me – and believe me there were plenty worse things then a simple car accident over there."

Griff resting against the nurses' station desk continues to try to rest Frankie's mind and says, "Look, Frankie, you can give yourself a break about this or you can let it eat a hole in you? I've seen this same situation played out hundreds of times. Big strong miracle working doctors - battle hardened warriors on the battlefield - people who can travel all over the world like with Doctors Without Boarders and then come home, have their kid fall from a swing-set or have a bicycle wreck, need stitches for one thing or another and those same tough, skilled, in control doctors take one look at their loved one and freeze up, turn pale or even faint. Nothing is more un-nerving then seeing the blood of someone you love pouring out on the floor. It isn't that they – we – don't care about all our patients' needs, or have great compassion for their suffering, but that is our job. However, when your patient is someone so very special to you – someone you're deeply in love with, then it is no longer just your job. Is it, Frankie? That is when we quickly realize our own humanity."

Frankie stands quietly and listens carefully to Griff's words and then says, "You know what Doc?"

"What?"

"Thank you. I think you're absolutely right."

"I know I am, Frankie." Griff reaching for a chart across the desk continues, "I've been where you are before and that is exactly why I couldn't help David with his Orpheus project. That whole thing… it just got too close to someone I deeply love – er, a cared about."

Frankie taking the chart from Griff's hand looks at him curiously and asks, "You mean Kendall?"

Griff looks sharply at Frankie and without answering his question says, "I'm going to talk with Dr. Mendelson. Let me know what radiology says when they finish."

* * *

><p>Greenlee, alone in her Fusion office, is deeply frustrated and restless. She continually picks up the phone, checking to see if it still works. She then paces the floor going from window to window looking out at the staff's parking lot. Repeatedly checking her watch, for the exact time, and then looking at the large clock on the wall. She moves back and forth from her desk to the elevator hoping that her tardy employee with instantly appear. She sits, stands and paces some more. Searching, waiting and growing ever more agitated.<p>

Suddenly a tall man, dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt, comes into the room from an adjoined door and says, "Is she here yet?"

"No, not yet. I cannot imagine what the hold up is?" Greenlee says as she begins to dial Randi's cell phone again, "I'll try her again. It's not like her to be so late. She knows that we need her here to prepare for her Ireland job."

The man adjusting his camera's lenses and not looking up says, "Look, if she isn't here within the next half-hour, then you'll have to find another photographer. I've another job to get to yet today."

As the man speaks Randi's voice mail message begins to play in Greenlee's ear. Frustration boiling over she angrily hangs up the phone and says to the man, "John, what are you talking about – half and hour? Are you serious? If she came up that elevator right now, she'd take that long just for hair and make-up."

John becoming agitated at the situation says, "Look, time is money for me too. Either you put a model in front of my camera now, or I'm walking."

Greenlee reading his face and understanding that he is serious, thinks for a moment and then says, "Okay, let me make one phone call first?"

John, frustrated by the waste of his time, turns to return to the photo studio and as he walks away he says, "Whatever you say. Half-hour. I'm out of here."

Greenlee quickly dials the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kendall." Greenlee's voice comes fast and panicky.

"Greenlee? What's- "

Greenlee cuts off Kendall's words with, "Don't speak, Kendall. Just listen to me, please?"

Kendall moving a pile of small stuffed toys from her living room's sofa slowly sits down and says with caution and some fear, "Okay? What is it Greenlee?"

"Kendall, I have John here, ready for Randi's photo shoot."

"Yes, I know, for the magazine layout. We launch it just ahead of her Ireland job."

"Exactly, Kendall, but Randi is a no show."

"What?" Kendall says as she quickly stands to her feet. "Where the hell is she?"

"I've no idea. She was supposed to be here at two o'clock and it is well past that now. I've called her phone – more times than I can remember – and cannot reach her. I've called every place I can think of."

"Well, you can't call Frankie – not while his on duty at the hospital."

"I know. But, Kendall? John says he has another gig and if Randi – or some other model isn't standing in front of his camera – as he so rudely informed me just now, in a half-hour, then he's walking out of here."

"Greenlee? He can't do that! We absolutely have to have those pictures for tomorrow's layout."

"I know that, Kendall. Why do you think I'm calling you?"

Kendall breathes a heavy sigh, her eyes scan while her brain searches for a solution. "What about Amanda?"

"I already called her. She said, that since she could get a call at a moment's notice to pick up their new baby in Llanview, that there is no way she is going to commit to any jobs and especially not one in Ireland."

"Damn it." Kendall's voice rises in frustration.

"What are we going to do, Kendall?"

"Did you call Madison? I know she is still on vacation, but maybe she'll help us out?"

"Yes. No answer from her either. I think her and Scott are off on some romantic get-a-way… again." Greenlee says while rolling her eyes.

Suddenly an idea comes into Kendall's mind as she quickly says, "Well, Greenlee, I guess that leaves only you then."

"Me? What are you crazy? I'm not a model."

"Well, it looks like you are today, dear."

"Why me?" Greenlee says as she again scans the parking lot with her eyes while holding the phone, "Why not you, Kendall?"

Kendall pleased with herself for finding a resolution to their problem says, "Because, Greenlee. I'm here – more than a half-hour from Fusion, wearing my sweats, no shower and just finished cleaning the bathrooms. Whereas, _you_ are there and if I know you – as usual, you're looking all put together and runway ready. Right?"

Greenlee unable to come up with a better solution and seeing that John is starting to pack up his camera gear, resolves herself to the idea and heaving a sigh says, "Alright. I guess, I can at least give it a try. What have we got to lose?"

"That's my girl. I know you can do this, Greens." Kendall says as she smiles wide. "Let me know how it turns out when you're finished for the day? I can't wait to see those proofs tomorrow."

"Yeah, well. Don't expect too much. I said, I would _try_. I didn't say I would be very successful at it."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. It's all mind over matter, Greens. Just imagine that John's camera is, really Ryan in a tight, black Speedo. Girl, that'll make you smile." Both women now laughing hard, Kendall finishes with, "I'll see you tomorrow at our 10am meeting then."

"Okay." Greenlee says with much hesitation as she hangs up the phone.

Looking to a nearby mirror; she quickly fluffs her hair, adjusts her bra to fit her firmly, scrutinizes her make up and does a fast touch up on her lipstick. Standing back to scan her contours she whispers to herself, _"Not bad, Greenlee. Of course, you can do this. Beautiful!"_

Then calling out to the photographer, in the other room, she says, "Don't pack up just yet, John. You said, 'half an hour' and I've got a model for you right now."


	67. Chapter 67

At Pine Valley University, Maya and Asher are intently listening to their World History professor drone on and on in front of the classroom. An older gentleman, she thought, but then at her tender age everyone seems old to her. She thinks how he looks so wise and his kindness endears her to him. She feels confident that she can learn much from this professor whom she has nick-named; The Wise Old Owl and after listening to his lecture for most of the morning and taking notes as fast as she can, she discovers that he isn't a disappointment in her assumption. He is a wealth of knowledge and seems to have a gift for making others understand and enjoy what he is talking about.

However, he also seems to like the sound of his own voice and since she had no time for breakfast she can't think of anything except lunch. Her mind tries to follow his words as he talks about famines in the ancient world, the great potato famine of Ireland, the world hunger problems still today in parts of Africa and North Korea. His words only punctuate her own hunger as she gently and most discreetly pushes on her stomach in hopes of stopping its growling sounds from being heard by those sitting closest to her.

She wished she'd listened to Angie who had insisted that she eat something before leaving the house. She thought about having toast with Baby Lucy, but then dismissed the idea fearing that her nervous stomach would reject the food at the most inopportune moment possible. So now she sits and waits for The Wise Old Owl to grow quiet.

Looking to her watch she whispers to Asher, sitting next to her, "What time is lunch?" Asher quickly giving her a cautioned look as he shakes his head and with his eyes only saying, 'No, don't speak.' He then quickly grabs a pencil and scribbling on the paper between them – sitting at a long rectangular table – he writes her a note saying, "If he catches us talking, we'll be tossed out of here fast. He's almost done. Class only lasts another 15 minutes. Loud lunch bell will ring soon. Do lunch?"

Maya reading the note without picking it up carefully and discretely responds with her pencil to the paper, 'Okay. Thanks for the warning. Lunch in 15? Thank, God. Starving. Would love to have lunch with you.' And she finishes her writing with a small smiley face character.

Asher, without moving his head or shoulders, but looking down only reads her writing. He gives her a small grin and then continues taking notes of the professor's remaining speech.

* * *

><p>Angie is sitting on the lushly-carpeted floor of their new home with Baby Lucy. The sunshine is coming through the living room's large windows and warming the two of them in the sunny spot on the floor as they play together with a See-And-Say toy.<p>

As Angie moves the large arrow to an animal's picture on the dial and pulls down the toy's handle the arrow turns in a fast circle as the toy's speaker says, "This is a duck. Quack, quack, quack." Lucy claps her hands and laughs in delight at the sounds coming from the toy and Angie enjoying the happy sounds of sweet-baby laughter is laughing hard with her. Their precious moment is cut short by the sound of a phone ringing. Angie carefully getting up from the floor adjusts the baby with the sofa to her back so that she won't fall over and says, "Oops, telephone. I'll be right back, Sweetie." As she quickly moves across the room to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's me, Frankie."

"Oh, hi, Frankie. How are you baby?"

"Terrible, Mom, terrible."

"What? What's wrong, Frankie." Angie's voice rapidly coming to an alarmed state as he hears the trauma in his voice.

"It's Randi, Mom. She's been hit by a car. She's at PVH right now. She came in while Griff and I were working our scheduled rotation in the ER."

"Oh, my gosh. Is she going to be okay?"

"We think so. She is in X-ray right now and we're still waiting for other tests' results."

"Is Griff her attending physician?"

"Yes, he says that he thinks she'll be okay. Just got beat up pretty badly. Probably a broken leg. And - Mom, can you come to the hospital?"

"Yes, of course, Frankie. I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Baby, don't you worry. I'll be saying a prayer and I'll call, Father Clarence, to put her on the prayer chain. You're at the hospital now?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm waiting to see her. She's semi-conscious."

Angie looking around the room as she listens to Frankie, suddenly seeing Lucy happily playing on the floor across the room from her, awareness hits her and she says, "Oh, wait, Frankie?"

"What, Mom?"

"I have Lucy today. Maya started school today. I can't bring Lucy to the hospital, Frankie. Oh, no. What am I going to do?"

"It's okay, Mom- "

Angie interrupts him, "I'll call Father Clarence and ask him to come be with you – just until I can get someone to watch Lucy. Okay, Frankie? I'm coming Baby, just give me some time to get there. Okay?"

Frankie feeling somewhat like a small child, but is most relieved that the mother/friend that he loves so much is on her way says, "Thank you, Mom. I appreciate you so much."

"I love you, Frankie. Now don't you worry about Randi – I'm going to makes some calls right now and I'll be there in just a bit, okay?"

"Okay, Mom. I love you too. Bye."

"Good-bye, Baby."

Angie, quickly hangs up the phone and moving quickly to pick up Lucy who is now beginning to fuss for Angie's attention, says to the baby as she gives her a hard teething biscuit to chew on, "It's okay, Baby. You chew your biscuit. I've a few phone calls to make." Holding Lucy on her hip as she dials the phone with one hand she listens to the phone ring in her ear and whispers to the baby, "Say a prayer for Randi."

Just then the ever kind and gentle voice of Father Clarence speaks into the phone, "Hello, this is Father Clarence. How can I bless you today?"

"Hello, Father Clarence, it's Angie Hubbard here. How are you today?"

"Well, hello, Angie. I am fine, my dear. What can I do for you today, my child?"

"Father, it is Randi. She's in the hospital."

"Oh, merciful Father. Whatever happened?"

"She was hit by a car, Father. Frankie just called and said that she should be okay. I am trying to find a babysitter for Lucy so I can get to him and I was hoping you could go to the hospital and be with him? I'll be there just as- "

Father Clarence interrupts her and says, "Say no more, my child. I'll go there right now. You rest your mind, trust our Lord to care for Randi and come when you can."

"Oh, thank you, Father Clarence. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me, dear. I wish only to bless each and every one in whatever way I can. Franklin needs me, and I'll be there without delay."

* * *

><p>Jackson driving his red Jaguar has his windows down and his sunroof open on what is a cool, but delightfully sunny day, in beautiful Pine Valley. Instructing his phone to place a call to Tad's cell phone, he then waits for him to pick up.<p>

When Tad's voice mail picks up, Jack leaves him a message. "Tad, it's Jack. I was hoping to hear what you'd found out from your meeting with Zack. Please, call me as soon as possible? I'm on my way over to pick up some things at Erica's house that got left behind. Call me? Thanks Bro." Pushing a tiny button on his Bluetooth ends the call.

* * *

><p>Frankie is quietly praying in the dimly lit hospital chapel while the aroma of candle smoke fills the air. He is in deep prayer and intercession for Randi. Unable to hold back his tears he searches his pocket for a handkerchief to wipes his eyes tear-filled eyes.<p>

Suddenly, from over his shoulder, a hand appears extending a handkerchief to him. He looks at the hand and turning his head his eyes follow the arm to see the face of his beloved priest.

Quickly coming to his feet he says, "Father Clarence?" Succumbing to his fear and grief, he falls onto his shoulder and begins to cry.

The kind and elderly gentleman simply holds Frankie and gently patting his back, he allows Frankie to cry out all of his feelings of fear, failure, frustration and grief.

After a long moment of tears and comforting, Father Clarence speaks, "Franklin? Randi is going to be okay, Son. I know you're frightened, but she's going to be okay?"

Frankie pulling himself from his shoulder, wipes the tears from his eyes and says, "Father Clarence. Randi is pregnant."

"Pregnant? Well, that's wonderful, Franklin. I had no idea."

"We didn't either. That is until today. She found out, just before the accident. I didn't even know – I mean, I knew she had an appointment with Dr. Mendelson today, to confirm or deny it – but I hadn't had a chance to talk with her yet. I only discovered it by reading one of the papers that the paramedics brought in with her. Papers that she was apparently holding when she was hit by the car."

Frankie trying hard to sort his thoughts and arrange his words as Father Clarence motions for him to sit in a pew so the two can talk with ease.

Frankie clears his throat continues, "She was coming to see me, here. Right after her appointment. When she was struck by a car. I didn't even know it was her being brought in to the ER until I saw her face- "

Frankie's memory of Randi covered in blood and horrific injuries, causes his throat to close. Unable to continue speaking, he breaks into sobs again.

Father Clarence sits quietly and tries to soothe his young friend. Allowing Frankie to cry for a moment, he then in a soft and comforting tone asks, "Frankin? What does her doctor say? Does he say, she's going to be okay?"

Frankie wiping his eyes again begins, "Dr. Castillo says that she'll be okay. She has a broken femur – large thigh bone- " Frankie motions with his hands for deeper understanding. "- as for the baby… we just don't know yet. Just praying that it- " Frankie begins to again wipe his eyes in silence.

Father Clarence resting his arm on Frankie's back in a comforting hug says, "Franklin, God knows. God will protect that baby. We'll not allow the enemy to steal from us. We're going to stand on God's promises and keep all the gifts that God gives us."

Frankie feeling encouraged, gives a small smile and says, "Yes, your right, Father Clarence. We will fight for our baby's life. God will help us."

Just then Angie and Jesse quietly come through the doors of the chapel. Seeing Father Clarence and Frankie, they rush to them and embrace. After a long hug and many tears, Angie pulls Frankie from her shoulder and looking deep into his eyes says, "Frankie? Randi is okay. I just talked with Griff. She is awake and is asking to see you."

Frankie's face immediately lights up as he says, with much joy, "Oh, thank you, God." He then kisses Angie, Jesse and moving to kiss Father Clarence, both men hesitate for a brief moment not knowing what to do. Just then Father Clarence grabbing a hold of Frankie's face pulls him in, kisses him on the forehead, and says, "Go, Frankie. Go to your wife and baby."

Angie and Jesse quickly look to each other and both ask, "Baby?"

Frankie swiftly moves toward the door and excitedly calls back to his family, "Thank you. I love you all."

As he exits into the hallway and hurriedly makes his way to the nurses' station. Before he can speak, the nurse sitting at the desk says, "She's in room 777, Dr. Hubbard."

"Thank you." Frankie says as he sprints toward the elevators.

"You're welcome and congratulations."


	68. Chapter 68

Slowing his car's engine to a near crawl, Jack pulls up to the large security gates that protect Erica's sensational estate. Smiling at the large golden initials of, 'E.K.' displayed on the gates' center lock, he then pulls a remote controller from his car's glove box and pushing a single button the gates automatically open.

A guard's voice from a small nearby building says, "Good afternoon, Mr. Montgomery. Nice to see you again, Sir."

Coming to a complete stop, Jack says, "Good afternoon, Serge. Is Miss Kane in today?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you again, Sir."

"Thank you, Serge." Jack says as he slowly drives his Jaguar through the large, chrome-covered and shining gates.

He then races his car down the thickly tree-lined driveway and coming into view of the house, he exits his car and walks up the front sidewalk to Erica's stunningly-beautiful and enormous pink house.

Pushing the lighted doorbell he waits for someone to answer as he listens to Erica's signature doorbell play the delightful tune of; Mozart's Turkish March - Sonata No. 11, in perfect harmony. Listening to the song, as he waits, he looks at the grand house, perfectly landscaped grounds and beautifully blooming Old Fashion Roses near the front entrance and he thinks to himself, _"Classic Erica style. What an amazing woman she is. Too bad there is no room for others' creativity inside her orbit."_

Waiting long enough for the song to nearly complete, he looks around to the large front windows dressed, from the inside, with white lace curtains and wonders if Serge was mistaken and quietly says to himself. _"Maybe she isn't home after all. Probably out with Kit and Monk?"_ His thoughts quickly turn to bitterness as he turns to start back to his car.

Just then he hears the sound of the door's knob moving and turning back to the door it opens. The door swinging fully open, much to his surprise, he sees Opal standing inside the doorway.

"Jack?" Opal's voice breaks the peace of the music sonata as she quickly throws her arms around his neck and with her many large, silver-bangle bracelets slapping against his ears she says, "How wonderful to see you here. Erica is just getting out of the bathtub and we didn't hear the bell until just now as I was coming down the stairs. Please, Jack? Come in. Come in. I just know Erica will be so happy to see you again."

Opal never fully releasing him from her abrupt hug refuses him an opportunity to speak as she grasps his hand and pulls him through the doorway and into the house. "I was just helping her. Don't want our girl taking a slip on the wet floor and endin' back up in the hospital, now do we?"

"No. Is she recovering well, Opal?"

Opal looking curiously at Jack and contemplating his question she says, "Well, she's coming along. Slowly, but surely. Takes more than a little bullet to keep my best gal pal down, don't you know."

Closing the large door behind him she suddenly directs her voice up the large sweeping staircase and gives out a holler so loud it startles Jackson, "Erica! It's Jackson. He's come to see you. Hurry yourself down here girlfriend and waste no time doing so."

Opal, seeing Jack startle at her loud yelling, grabs a hold of his arm and with a small chuckle says, "Oh, gosh. Did I frighten you, sweetie?"

Looking at her with a bit of shock, Jack quietly says, "Just a little, Opal." Then finishing with, "Listen, Opal, I don't want to bother Erica. Especially, if she is on her way out. I just came to pick up a few of my things, that were left behind by the movers. I don't need her for them. I know where they are. I'll just get them- "

Opal pushing Jack onto a small loveseat says, "Bother? Don't be silly, Jackson. Erica will be thrilled to see you again." Patting his knee she continues, "Now you just sit right down here and I'll get you something to drink." Moving across the large sunken living room to the bar she continues, "Now, what will it be Jackson?"

"Just a glass of water, will be fine Opal. I really can't stay long."

"Okay. Water it is then." As she pulls an ice bucket to the top of the bar and begins to dig out the cubes with her long, skinny fingers. "Erica should be coming down any minute now, Jackson." Looking toward the stairs she yells again, "Erica? You coming girl? You've a gentleman waiting on you down here!"

* * *

><p>AJ dashes down the sweeping staircase in the Chandler Mansion, skipping a step or two with every little leap he takes as he travels down the stairs. He feels excited and anxious to test his newest, and if he does say so himself, brilliant idea.<p>

"Emerald!" He calls out as he jumps the last step and latches his hand on the railing so that he can slingshot himself around the tight corner and through the doors of the living room. He grins proudly to himself after completing what grandpa Tad once called, 'a Batman turn'.

Emerald comes walking through the living room doors into the foyer, "AJ!- oomph!" She coughs as AJ runs directly into her and knocks the breath from her. Stumbling back a step or two, she manages to catch her weight as well as AJ's as he clings to her.

"Oh, Emerald! I'm sorry, are you okay?" AJ pulls away and asks quickly. His little, blue eyes looking concerned.

Emerald smiles down at him, "I'm okay, sweetie. You may be getting big and strong, but I'm strong too." AJ smiles back brightly as she asks, "You were calling me?"

His mind quickly detouring back to his original plan, he asks excitedly, "Oh, right. Can we go to the park today? Winifred said they finished building the new playground. I want to go down the slide! It's really high!" AJ looks at her with pleading eyes, "Please Emerald?"

"Sure, sweetie, we can go play on the new slide, but there's something we have to do first."

AJ's face fell in disappointment, "Agh," He moans, "What is it? I already ate all my carrots and did my homework."

AJ made sure to do all those things before talking to Emerald, that way she would be proud of him for handling them like a grown-up and then she would want to reward him with something he wanted to do.

It's a fool proof plan, AJ thought. Quite ingenious.

"You did? Good job." Emerald commends him and ruffles his hair, "But that's not what I meant. There's something much more important we have to do. You have to listen very closely."

Emerald takes AJ by the arms and kneels to his level, looking directly into his eyes.

More important then homework? AJ thought. It has to be really serious.

"Okay." AJ nods eagerly, his eyes locking on hers and paying close attention.

"And you have to be quiet. And sneaky… like an Indian."

AJ quickly looks around before huddling closer and whispering, "Okay. I'm a really good Indian. When me and Miranda and Gabby play Cowboys and Indians, I'm always the best Indian." He assures her.

"Alright, good, good." She can't stop the small grin from tugging at her lips, "Now listen really closely. I'm going to show you something top secret-"

"Like a spy? We're going to be like spies?"

"Yes, like a spy. And you can't tell anyone, okay? You have to keep it a secret. Can I trust you?"

AJ nods quickly, a bit of eager anticipation sounding in his voice, "Of course, Emerald, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Alright. Come here." Emerald stands and grasps AJ's hand in her own.

She leads him back into the living room and casts a quick glance around to make sure no one is there. Sure that they're alone, Emerald releases AJ's hand and steps over to the far wall in the room. AJ following carefully at her heels, watching her curiously.

Slowly, Emerald raises her hand to the dark colored walls and moves her touch to the intricate wooden molding that line the edges. She runs her delicate fingers deftly over the careful carvings until she feels a slight, nearly nonexistent crack under her fingertips, virtually invisible to even those who look for it.

She hooks the tips of her fingers on it and tugs at it carefully, until a few gentle pulls later, the wooden molding relents and a large piece of the wall swings open, revealing the dusky and unkept hallway on the other side.

AJ's eyes light up instantly as excitement floods through him.

* * *

><p>Just then Erica appears at the top of the staircase, dressed in an extremely-sexy, blood-red négligé. Jack seeing her, sits with his mouth a gape before coming to his senses and immediately standing to his feet.<p>

Erica begins to slowly make the walk down the large staircase as her gown drags the plush, white carpet behind her and her thick, dark hair dances across her bare shoulders.

Jack trying desperately to find his voice squeaks out, "E- E- Erica?" He takes a moment to clear his throat and continues, "You look stunning."

"Why, thank you, Jack. I'm so glad to see you." Erica says with a mischievous tone evident in her voice.

"You can close your mouth now." Opal says, coming to Jack's side and handing him the water glass.

Jack startled by her close proximity, quickly closes his mouth and takes the glass from her. "Thank you." He says, as he drags his eyes away from Erica's image and takes a large swallow from the glass.

Trying desperately to compose himself and feeling as if he wants to pour the icy water over his head he draws in a deep breath and looks back to Erica as she steps from the staircase's last step.

"Jack? Are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Erica playfully speaks as she makes her way across the room to him.

"I- I'm just glad to see you out of the hospital, Erica." Jack forces the words to form as his eyes lock on her seductive form.

Opal quickly disappears from the area, as Erica comes closer to Jackson's position. Erica intentionally pausing a short distance from him, in order for him to get a closer view of her form through her gown.

Jack's mind now in a near hypnotic trance, his senses pull her fully into his mind. Her familiar and delicate scent gently intoxicates him as his mind begs his eyes to look away.

Suddenly without warning, Erica wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him with a passion he had nearly forgotten. His breathing coming heavy and fast he cannot resist her… cannot force himself away from her… feels himself falling under her spell and completely succumbing to her overwhelming powers over him.


	69. Chapter 69

Jackson lost in Erica's grip, feels himself falling to her every desire. His mind shouts at him to push her away, to break the hold she has over him, to run from the house and free himself once more, but he is too powerless to listen. Every cell in his body begs to stay locked in her embrace forever. Stay in this most familiar position, intoxicated inside her realm, completely allow himself to become infused with her passion.

Suddenly, he feels a vibration coming from the front pocket of his blue jeans. The sensation confuses him for a moment until it is quickly followed by the loud ringing of his cell phone. Immediately, jarred from his obsession, he quickly pulls himself from Erica's enthralling trance. He takes a few steps back from her orbit and pulling in refreshing oxygen he tries desperately to gather his bearings.

The phone continues to buzz and ring loudly as Erica pleads for him to come back into her web. Quickly holding up a hand, in the stop position, he pulls the phone from his pocket and with a quick push of a button he speaks into it.

"Hello?" Urgently trying to recapture his own identity he clears his throat and quickly continues, "This is Jack Montgomery. What is it?"

The caller, confused by the sound of his voice, hesitates for a moment and then speaking says, "Jack? Is that you?"

Jack, rapidly expanding the distance between himself and Erica, moves to the balcony's already opened doors in hopes that the cold and crisp evening air will help him recuperate his judgment.

Standing and taking in the fresh air he says, "Yes. This is Jack. Tad?"

"Yeah, it's me Jack. You okay? You don't sound like yourself? Everything alright?"

Clearing his throat again and pulling in more cleansing oxygen Jack continues, "I- I'm good, Tad. I just had a slip… took me a few minutes to land on my feet again, but I'm okay now. What can I do for you, Tad?"

"Well, okay. As long as you're alright, Jack? I was just returning your call. You said to call you back – Jack are you still at Erica's house, picking up stuff? I'm just around the corner. I could come help you pack things, if you like? Don't want an 'old man like you' falling down and getting hurt."

Jack amused by Tad's humor responds, "Ha ha, very funny, Tad. No. No, I'm okay here. But, thank you for the offer. I just got mixed up here and really appreciate the interruption. I'll be out of here in the next five minutes and I'll meet you at Krystal's Café, okay, Tad?"

Tad's curiosity evident in his voice he replies, "Okay, Jack. If you're sure you don't need my help then?"

Jack feeling as if he could truthfully need Tad's help to escape Erica's influence over him, refuses to sound like a defeated child and bearing himself up, he says, "No. I'm sure, Tad. Thanks anyways. I'll meet you in five."

"Okay, see you then." Tad finishes as he hangs up his phone and making a U-turn in the street he continues onto Krystal's Café.

Jack exiting the balcony comes back into the warmth of the house. Instantly smelling Erica's aroma he feels his will begin to crumble again. Seeing Erica coming towards him, he notices that she has used the time to remove her robe – leaving even less curiosity to his already overwhelmed imagination of what she has to offer him.

He forces himself to look away and moving directly for the front door. He feels like a small caged animal as he speaks to her, while still under his own power, "Erica. I have to leave now. I'm sorry, if I gave you any false ideas, but I'm leaving now."

"But,_ Jack_?" Erica's pleads pull against his willpower. "Jack, _please_?" His desire to meet her every plea pulls against his strength. "Jack? You're not _really_ leaving, are you?"

He forces the words from his mouth, "Yes, Erica. I'm really leaving." He opens the front door quickly and pulls in the fresh air as if he were a drowning man, just brought back to the surface of the ocean.

Erica rushes to the door behind him and holding the door so he cannot close it, he simply releases it to her and begins to rapidly make his way to his red Jaguar. Her pleading calls only cause him more confusion within his flesh as his mind takes control of his body and demands that he continue moving forward, and not look back at her.

Erica, starting down the walkway after him, continues her pleads for him to come back to her snare, "Jack, let's just talk about it? _Please, Jack?_ I love you and _I know_ you still love me too."

He fumbles to unlock his car's door and in frustration he finally reaches through the open window and manually unlocks the door. He quickly starts his car's engine creating a loud growling sound, a noise that actually helps return him to his senses. He slams his car in reverse, and completely by accident, causes its tires screech as he points the car down the long tree-lined driveway.

Reaching over and turning on his car's cold air conditioner he pulls in the cold wind and allows it to wake him from his delusion. He feels strangely like a rabbit who has just escaped a hunter's snare.

Looking to his rear-view mirror, he can see Erica standing in his parking spot looking after him. He thinks to himself, 'That's a picture for one of her glam-magazines. Would be a much desired postcard alright.'

Erica's sexy, red gown and dark shoulder-length hair gently blowing in the breeze, all silhouetted against her super-glamorous and magical pink estate. With the rose gardens and trees quickly filling in the distance between them, Jack pulls the remote from his glove box and pushes the button for the gates to open.

He then slows his car to a near crawl and handing the remote out the window to Serge, he says, "I won't be needing this, Serge, you take it."

Serge's confusion evident, he takes the remote from Jack's quickly passing hand and says, "Thank you, Mr. Montgomery." As Jack's car continues in a forward motion, excelling out the gates, he finishes with a near yell, "You have a nice evening, Sir?"

Erica standing in the driveway, watching Jack's red car speed away, stands in silence as the breeze dances tiny threads of her hair across her face. Pieces of hair sticking to her lipstick and a single tear that she allowed to escape her eye.

She stands and watches until his car is completely clear of view. She quietly talks to herself in reassuring and comforting words, _'You are mine, Jackson Montgomery. You'll come back to me one day. Just you wait and see. That tasteless Krystal Carey woman cannot possibly satisfy you much longer. You'll be back.'_ Wiping the single tear from her cheek and moving small locks of her hair from her mouth she continues, _'And when you come crawling back… I'll be waiting.'  
><em>

* * *

><p>A smile quickly spreads over AJ's face as he sees Emerald swing open the wall, he has seen and walked past nearly everyday of his life. It opens into a something that looks like a narrow, hidden hallway; looking dark, dirty and unused for a very long time. But it intrigues AJ nonetheless.<p>

"Wow! What's that?" AJ exclaims in absolute excitement, without hesitation.

Emerald cringes and shushes him quickly, "Indian-style, remember?" Her eyes dart around and she listens closely for a moment, hoping no one has heard him.

"Sorry." AJ lowers his voice to a whisper, "Is this the secret?"

"Yep." Emerald whispers back with a nod, "Come on." She waves AJ to her and opens the wall enough for him to slip in.

He hurries through the entrance into the dark, dusty hallway, his eyes quickly taking in every inch of the place; his smile growing wider as he gathers in his new surroundings.

Emerald follows in and takes careful hold of the wood that lines the back of the wall, pulling them gently to seal the wall shut. From the outside, the wall looks perfectly in place and no one would know they were ever there.

"Now," Emerald whispers, turning back to AJ, "when your Grampa Adam had this house built, he had these secret tunnels put it."

"Really?" AJ exclaims quietly, before she can continue, "Cool. I didn't know that."

"Almost no one does - it's supposed to be a secret. Now, I'm going to show you them, so if in an emergency, - and only in an emergency - you have somewhere to hide, or somewhere to get out and get help."

"Okay. Like if there's a bad guy?"

"Exactly. You're a smart boy." Emerald ruffles his hair, "You're a really great little man and lots of people love you, but some people are bad guys, and since you're so important, they might try to steal you. So if something like that happens, I want you to hide in these tunnels."

"Okay, Emerald, I'm good at hiding. But how did you know about the tunnels? Did Grampa tell you?"

"I - Well, no, no. All the maids found it and they told me." She explains quickly.

"Oh, yeah. Maids know everything." AJ nods, as if scolding himself for ever forgetting.

Emerald smiles, trying to restrain a laugh.

AJ looking up to her uncertainly, "Are you sure we won't be in trouble?"

"Oh, no, no." Emerald assures him, "We won't get in any trouble, but I don't want you to tell anyone I showed you this. It has to be a secret, so that if something bad happens, you can hide here without anyone, but me, being able to find you."

AJ nods enthusiastically as his adventurous excitement returns. He looks eagerly down the narrow, dim hallway, "Where do they go?"

"Everywhere. All over the house. I'm going to show you."


	70. Chapter 70

Amanda and Jake, working together in their new home, are finishing off the last of the nursery's decorations. As they exit the sunny room and move into Trevor's room, they check to see that he is still resting comfortably, taking his late-afternoon nap.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Amanda whispers.

"Handsome. He is handsome." Jake gently corrects.

Amanda giving a quiet chuckle as they move back into the hallway says, "Handsome and beautiful too. Just like his daddy." She says as she gently kisses Jake on the cheek.

Quickly pulling Amanda close, Jake moves his face to meet her mouth with his and kissing her he says, "If you start that, we'll be in trouble- " He looks to his watch, "— since his nap time is nearly up."

"Well, depending on how long… we might have time?" Amanda giggles as she pulls Jake in for another passionate kiss.

Just then their moment of passion is broken as the phone rings loudly.

"Agh!" Jake moans as he pulls free of her and moves toward the phone.

"No, Jake? Let the hospital call someone who is on call?" Amanda pleads as she grasps his hand. "It's your day off."

"Just let me answer the phone, before it wakes Trevor."

"Hello? Yes, Liza. Really? Fantastic. We'll be right there then."

Amanda hearing his conversation quickly comes to his side and guessing Liza's words she says, "Is she ready? Can we go pick up our baby now?"

Jake scooping Amanda into his arms and lifting her from her feet says, "Yes, she is ready to come home to us."

Their loud shouts of joy wakes Trevor from his nap. Amanda hearing his calls goes quickly back down the hallway and coming in his room scoops him from his crib and joyfully says, "Trevor, great news. Your baby sister is ready to come home." Quickly gathering Trevor's clothes she prepares him for the trip to Llanview. Calling to Jake she says, "Jake, make sure to put the new car seat, in the car too."

"Already ahead of you, dear. I'm going outside right now with it."

* * *

><p>Tad coming into Krystal's Café meets up with Zack already sitting at a corner booth table. Sitting at the table Tad says, "So, how do you think we need to handle this?"<p>

"I think you need to speak to Jack and just tell him the truth." Zack replies.

"I was thinking maybe I should talk with Krystal first though?" Tad saying with some conviction in his voice.

"Why?"

"To give her a chance to explain herself."

"I just don't think it is as sinister as it sounds, Tad. I think, Erica made threats and Krystal found the quickest way she could to reveal the relationship. I don't think it was anything more than that. Krystal just played the game by Erica's rules, is all." Zack motioning to the waitress to bring two sodas continues, "Look, Tad, I've seen Erica Kane in action. Krystal just trumped her hand is all. No real harm. No foul."

As the waitress sets two glasses on the table and moves away, Tad takes a drink from his glass and returning it to the table, he follows it with his eyes and says, "I guess that's true. I only hope Jackson sees it that way too?"

Just then Jack comes through the doors, seeing Zack and Tad sitting at the corner table, he quickly moves toward them. He pauses to speak to the waitress, as she passes him, and before she can ask, he says, "Bring me a double Scotch, please?"

"Yes, Mr. Montgomery."

"Double, huh? Hard day, Jack?" Tad asks with some confusion.

Jack, heaving a sigh as he takes a chair, says, "Something like that, yes."

Zack picking up a cocktail napkin and wiping lipstick from Jack's cheek says, "How is Erica doing?"

Jack taking the napkin from Zack's hand and seeing the lipstick on it he continues to wipe his cheek further and says, "Is it all off?"

Tad looking at Jack with some confusion and withholding his judgment says, "Yeah, I don't see anything more."

A moment passes and the waitress brings Jack's drink to the table. The three men wait for her to leave before Tad says, "Erica giving you a hard time, Jack?"

Jack looking at Tad with some defeat evident says, "Let's just say; she's not giving up without a fight."

"So I guess that means; she's putting all she has on the front battle line?" Zack says with some sarcasm. "Even using her signature fragrance and lip color?"

Jack, removing his jacket and fanning his collar to cool himself, says, "Yeah, she is using all she has. I nearly didn't break out of there. Thanks for the phone call, by the way." He says as he looks to Tad.

Tad feeling a bit of frustration and understanding for his friend says, "Maybe you should allow those things to be picked up by messenger, Jack? It sounds like your still in dangerous territory there, my friend?"

"Perhaps you're right, Tad." Jack says while loosening his collar some more. "I guess I didn't realize what a hold that woman still has over me."

Zack sipping from his drink says, "She's a Kane woman. Hard to wash one from you, once they get under your skin."

Jack heaving a sigh says, "Don't I know it. It's taken me nearly 25 years to get this far."

Moving quickly from the subject he then asks Tad & Zack, "What have you two for me on the mole situation?"

Zack looking to Tad for a long moment says, "I'll let Tad tell you about it, Jack."

Jack confused by the comment, curiously looks at Zack and turning to Tad says, "Okay. Go ahead, Tad. Tell me what you found out."

Tad looking at Zack with questioning eyes begins to fumble with his words unsure of where to start. He starts with, "Well, Jack -" Clearing his voice he stops and begins again, "Well, you see, Jack-"

"Just spit it out, Tad. What's the deal?" Jack says with much confusion and questioning eyes.

"Well, Jack. Well, you know how you said that you wanted to know who told The Intruder-" Tad stops and looking to Zack says, "You tell him, Zack."

Jack completely confused by Tad's behavior, as it is completely out of his normal character, studies Tad's face for a moment and then looking to Zack he says, "What is it, Zack? Tell me what's going on!"

Zack calmly picking up his glass, takes a swallow and spitting an ice cube back into the glass says in a matter-of-fact-tone, "Your mole is Krystal, Jack."

Jack's face looses all color as his brain tries to absorb what his ears have heard. Tad looks with amazement at Zack's manner of delivery of such news.

Zack returning Tad's look and says, "What? What's the big deal?" Looking across the table at Jack, Zack waves his hand in front of Jack's face and says, "Hey, did you hear me, man?" Then looking back at Tad, Zack says, "It's really no big deal guys. Krystal just played Erica's game better than Erica could have. That's all." Looking at Jack's face staring at him, Zack continues, "Jack? Come on, man. You of all people know very well how Erica plays hard ball." Jack's face starts to recover some color as he listens carefully to Zack's words as he continues, "Jack, Krystal simply out played Erica's hand. That's all. Unless?" Zack looks at Jack with curiosity and wiping one last smear of lipstick from Jack's chin he says, "Unless, your affair with Krystal was- " Zack then looks at Jack with some distrust and finishes, "—just a matter of you playing both women for fools?"

Jack quickly on the defensive speaks up and says, "No. I told you both before. I'm not playing either one of them. I- I want to be with Krystal. I don't want—don't have any dealings with Erica any longer."

Zack lifting the cocktail napkin covered in Erica's lipstick to his nose and sniffing it he says, "Are you sure, Jack?"

Jack, becoming angered at Zack's accusations and feeling completely trapped, watches Tad's demeanor as he quietly sits and listens to Zack's words. Looking at Tad with some surprise he says, "Tad? I never played Krystal. Ever! And as for Erica-" Jack feeling very uncomfortable now takes a large gulp from his drink and says, "E- Erica – I went over to her place to pick up some of my things. Nothing more." He insists. "When I got there she was more than ready for me. I- I- tried-" Jack feeling like a small child caught with his hands in the cookie jar struggles for an explanation.

Zack interrupting him says, "She was ready for you, gave up all she had to offer and you barely escaped with your trousers. Right, Jack?" Zack says with a sweeping smile.

Jack relieved at the smile says, "Well—well, yes. Tad, if you hadn't called when you did- " Jack now feeling like a complete fool, rests his head on his hand as he stares down into his drink.

Tad understanding Jack's dilemma, puts a comforting hand on Jack's and says, "Look, Jack. We all know how difficult it is to resist temptations. I use to be known as "Tad the Cad" remember?"

Jack quickly looking to Tad says, "Nothing major happened between Erica and I, today. Or any day since Krystal and I first got together."

Zack interjecting says, "Then why are you upset that Krystal would call The Intruder, Jack? She only played the game much better than Erica did. That's all."

Jack looking seriously at Zack calmly says, "I guess it is because I'm sick and tired of the games. No matter who is playing them or who is winning them. I'm tired of being the prize, Zack."

Tad, allowing a smile to overtake his face and with a bouncing of his eyebrows, says, "Well, I don't know, about that. I've always enjoyed being the prize of a beautiful woman."

Zack giving a smile holds in his laughter and looking seriously at Jack says, "Jack, Krystal didn't do anything malicious or hurtful. She only called a questionable newspaper to take a few pictures. She didn't give up any of your office's personal or private client list. The only one who was embarrassed by this was Erica." Zack turning his mouth in a side-ways grin says, "And I, for one, was glad to see her finally get a taste of her own medicine."

Jack sits back in his chair and thinking hard about the entire conversation, studies his friends for a long moment. Finishing his drink he then pulls a small bottle of his own cologne from his briefcase and splashing some on his face – to disguise Erica's scent on him – he then asks, "So, just how did you find out it was Krystal?"

Tad giving a silly look out the corners of his eyes and speaking an imitation voice of 'The God Father' says, "We made the photographer an offer he couldn't refuse."

Zack adding, "He just fell at our every demand and told us all we wanted to know." Zack pulls the paparazzi's phone's memory chip from his pocket and handing it across the table to Jack he adds, "This was a gift from him."

Jack looking curiously at it asks, "What is it?"

"It's the memory chip from his phone." Zack replies.

Tad adding with some regret, "It has Krystal's private number on it. It's true, Jack. She called him."

Zack quickly interjects, "But, we feel you should give her a break, Jack. It's not that big of a deal."

"Exactly." Tad adds.

Jack holds the memory chip between his fingers for a moment, seems lost in thought as he stares at it. The sun setting through the window gives a curious glow to the metal edge of it as it reflects light off it.

Zack handing the lipstick covered napkin to the waitress asks her, "Could you toss this out for me, darlin'?"

"Of course, Mr. Slater."

Just then, Jack dropping the chip into his Scotch glass stops the waitress and says, "Pour this in out too, please?"

"Oh. Of course, Mr. Montgomery."


	71. Chapter 71

AJ carefully following closely to Emerald is amazed by the mansions secret catacombs. The pair wanders though long hallways, up and down secret stairs and opening secret doors into several of the mansions many rooms and then back into the tunnels again, they trace the entire skeleton of the large house from within.

As AJ walks behind Emerald, he is fascinated by the many large spiders, waiting in their elaborate undisturbed webs for their prey, he excitedly says, "Look, Emerald, this spider is just like the big one at the zoo."

"Okay, AJ. That's interesting, but I need you to listen for a minute. Put on your listening ears."

AJ smiles and tugs gently on his ear, "They're on."

She smiles back, "This place isn't a place for you to play and you certainly cannot be touching those spiders – they might be poisonous – this place is only to be used in case something bad happens in the main house – someplace for you to escape into for safety."

AJ nods vigorously.

Emerald continues, "Now, do you remember how to get in and out of here?"

"Yep!" He then tells her the exact route they took through the tunnels to get to their present location.

"Good job." Emerald gently hugs him and with her continued whispers she then says, "Now, let's go back to your room's secret door and then we'll see about going to that new playground."

"Yippee!" AJ says with much excitement.

Emerald immediately hushing him and quickly placing her hand over his mouth says, "Shh, AJ. You have to be quiet – like an Indian hunting – remember?" Removing her hand from his mouth.

"Oops." AJ whispers to her, "I'm sorry, Emerald. I forgot."

"Okay, sweetie, but you can never forget your super-spy voice whenever we are inside these tunnels. Okay?"

"Yes, Emerald."

Emerald then gently opens the secret door leading into AJ's bedroom, just a tiny crack. Then carefully looking to see that there is no one inside the room she pushes the door open wide and says, "It's okay. There is no one here, but us."

Stepping into the room she turns around and, motioning with her hand for him to come quickly, she says, "Hurry, step out." AJ stepping into his bedroom, he begins to dust a few cobwebs from his hair and shoulders as Emerald quickly closes the door, checking the seam to be certain that it is not visible from the outside.

* * *

><p>Jake coming back inside the house after securing the infant's car seat inside their mini-van he says, "Amanda, where are you?"<p>

"In here." Amanda calls to him from Trevor's room. "Jake, can we take Trevor to the hospital?"

Jake coming into the room, replies, "Hospital? We're not going to Llanview."

"But, I thought you said we could pick up the baby?"

"Yes. We are, but we are not allowed to be that close to the mother and father. Liza has the baby at her office, with the father's attorney."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief. I wasn't really looking forward to a long car ride with a newborn." Amanda zipping up Trevor's jacket and securing his hat under his chin says, "I'll bet your pleased to hear that too, aren't you, Trevor." As she kisses him on the end of his nose. Then moving out of Jake's way for him to lift Trevor from the crib she begins to pack multiple items into a large diaper bag and says, "I know Liza said that the hospital in Llanview will give us a list of all the things pertaining to her, but does that include which formula she is one and such?"

"Yes. The pediatric nurses there will have everything carefully listed in great detail for our instructions. It won't take us long to figure everything out." Jake gently putting Trevor's feet to on floor. The small boy starts to toddle out into the hallway as Jake watches him closely he says, "And, Trevor will be a big helpful brother too. Won't you, Trev?" Jake quickly catching a small lamp before it falls from the table as Trevor holds its cord in his hand.

Amanda coming to their side, she removes the cord from Trevor's hand and setting the lamp back on the table she says, "As long as he doesn't teach her any bad habits." She then points to the lamp and its cord and speaking sternly, yet kindly, to Trevor says, "No, Trevor. That's a no, no. We don't pull the lamp cords."

As the trio moves down the hallway and through the living room, Jake holds Trevor's hand as the little boy slowly toddles next to him.

"Okay?" Jake asks as he and Trevor slowly walk toward the front door. "So are we ready to go get our girl then?"

He picks his keys off the kitchen counter. Then turning back to look at Amanda, he sees her carrying the large diaper bag across the room. Moving back to her position, Jake takes the bag and says as he puts Trevor's hand in hers, "Here, trade me."

Amanda picking up Trevor and resting him on her hip, she looks about the room and turning on their home's security system she says, "Yes. We're ready."

* * *

><p>Frankie coming quickly into Randi's hospital room and seeing her awake he carefully comes to her side.<p>

"Randi?" Frankie's eyes begin to tear as he sees her bruised and battered condition. "Oh, baby, I'm so glad to see those beautiful eyes of yours."

Randi speaking softly says, "Frankie, I don't know what happened?"

The couple gently holds each other for a long moment and then he speaks, "Randi, you were hit by a car. In the parking lot of Dr. Mendelson's office."

Randi's memory quickly recovers and she says, "Oh, Frankie? What about the-"

Frankie interrupts her with, "The baby is okay, Randi. Dr. Mendelson says the ultra-sound looks great. The baby is fine. Also, she says that you're about a month farther along then we thought."

"What?" Randi's voice rises with joy.

"Yep." Frankie smiles, "Our baby has been playing guessing games with us."

Randi resting her hand on her stomach and smiling says, "And here I thought I'd just put on too many holiday pounds."

Frankie holding her hand continues, "So far our baby is fine. All is good, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens from here. Your leg is broken, but not badly enough for surgery. You'll have to wear that for awhile." Pointing at the large brace running the length of her leg, he continues, "Other than that, you faired pretty well. I don't know how that car ended up, but-"

Randi holding her head and gently moaning says, "I'm so sorry, Frankie."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I must have walked right into the traffic?" Randi rests her hand on her belly and says, "I only pray that I've not hurt our baby, Frankie. Not again."

Frankie quickly hugging Randi gently as their tears fall says, "Randi, stop that. The miscarriage was not your fault. Sometimes we just don't have all the answers." Placing his hand on top of her hand, on her belly, he continues, "This baby will be just fine. I'm certain of it, Randi. The best thing you can do now, is to relax, rest and get better so we can go home."

"Yes, doctor." Randi says with a smile pulling at the edge of her lip. "I'll be sure to follow your orders very carefully."

"Good." Frankie says as he gently wipes a tear from her bruised cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Randi putting her hand to her hair smirks and says, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure of- " Her facial expression quickly moves to panic, "Oh, no! I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I was suppose to do a photo shoot at Fusion." Quickly looking to the clock on the wall she continues, "Oh, Frankie. Where's my cell phone? I have to go to Ireland…"

Frankie standing to his feet says, "What, no. Wait. Randi?"

His words stop her searching for her phone and looking at him she says, "What?"

Frankie's voice soft and quiet now, he says, "You've been here for a couple days now, baby. You missed that appointment. Greenlee did the shoot."

"Greenlee?"

"Yes. She and Ryan are already in Ireland."

"What?" Randi searches the room for a calendar. "How long have I been here, Frankie?"

"Only two days, but Greenlee and Kendall were already here." He points to a large bouquet of flowers on the corner table and says, "They brought those for you."

"Oh, wasn't that sweet of them?" Randi smiles. "But, what about my job?"

"Sweet heart, you're not going to be going anywhere for a while."

"Why not?"

"Randi, you've a broken leg."

Randi breathes a sigh and says, "Oh, that." Holding her head she continues, "I'm sorry, baby. I guess, I'm just not thinking too clearly. Must be the pain pills." Looking up at him she finishes, "So, Greenlee has taken over – why didn't Amanda or Madison do the shoot? Greenlee's not a model. I mean, I'm sure she can do the job, but-"

"Amanda and Madison couldn't do it, the photographer was there, the pictures had to be done… it's a long story, but nothing that you need to be worrying about." Frankie comes to fluff her pillow and finishes with, "You just concentrate on getting better, taking good care of yourself and our baby. Fusion will just have to survive without you."

"Well, maybe after some time, I can help with some of the paperwork and color samples, instead of the modeling." Randi rests back on her pillow and with a great smile says, "I'm mean, seriously, it won't be much longer now and the only thing I'll be modeling is maternity clothes."

Frankie giving her a gentle kiss says, "That is one show I'll pay to see."

"Maybe Cara has a few things that she can lend me – just something to wear home, I mean – since it looks like you and Griff aren't going to let me go home anytime soon."

"Well, not for another day or two. We just want to be certain that your leg is mending good first."

"I know. I'm just so glad that our baby is okay."

Frankie wiping a quickly falling tear from his chin, squeezes her hand and gently kissing her says, "You two gave me quite a scare. I thank God that you're both okay."


	72. Chapter 72

Jake, Amanda and Trevor come through the door to Liza's office. Seeing a gentleman sitting across the desk from her and a woman in a nurse's uniform standing near her, they see Liza sitting behind her desk cradling a small pink bundle in her arms. Their eyes light up and quickly lock on the small bundle as they begin to make their way fully through the large double doors.

"Oh, my gosh." Amanda's voice speaks softly as she makes her way across the room.

Liza quickly speaking in hushed tones says, "Jake, Amanda? This is Mr. Schwartz."

Jake stopping to shake the man's hand as Liza continues, "His client is the father-" Cooing to the baby in her arms, she continues, "of this little beauty."

Amanda speaking quickly as she continues to get a look at the baby says, "Nice to meet you, Sir." As Trevor holds tightly to her chest, a bit frightened by all the new faces.

As Amanda hands Trevor off to Jake, Liza speaks while standing. "This is your new daughter, Amanda." As she places the baby into Amanda's long, awaiting arms.

Amanda's face illuminated by her joyful smile softly talks to the baby and says, "Well, hello, little one. We've waited so long to meet you. Oh, you are so beautiful." Taking a step closer for Jake and Trevor to get a look at the baby.

Jake puts his arm around Amanda's shoulder, while holding Trevor with one arm and looking down at the baby, says, "So lovely to meet you, sweet-pea. We've waited so long for your arrival." As the baby makes tiny smiles and cooing sounds, at her new family, Trevor puts his finger out for her to hold as he begins to giggle.

Liza wiping a tear from her cheek breaks the moment and says, "This is, Nurse Miller. She has been caring for your little girl at Llanview Memorial. She'll fill you in on all her personal and medical information."

Exchanging their greetings with the baby's nurse, Liza then says, "I'm sorry to break up this wonderful moment, but it's getting late and I'm sure you all would like to be getting home soon. So, if you will take a seat, we can finish all this legal stuff and you'll be on your way."

"Yes, of course." Jake says pulling out a chair for Amanda to sit. Holding Trevor in his lap he says, "Okay, Liza. What's left for us to sign?"

Liza handing papers across the desk to them and another set of papers to the client's attorney says, "Start signing here and then you two can switch papers and start signing some more."

As the group begins signing the multiple papers, Liza is busy turning the pages for them. The nurse coming to Amanda's side says, "Would you like me to hold her, while you sign."

Amanda hating to let go of the baby relents and gently hands the child to her, "Yes, Okay. Thank you."

As the nurse gives the baby a bottle of formula she asks, "What is your little girl's name."

Amanda looking up from her signing, gives a quick look to Jake and Trevor and then announces with a wide smile, "Her name is; Rebeka Natalie Martin."

"Oh, that's a lovely name, Mrs. Martin." The nurse says as she gently rocks the baby.

"Did you name her, Natalie, after your aunt, Amanda?" Liza questions.

"Yes."

"I hear she was a lovely woman. I didn't know her well, but heard great things about her. Didn't she adopt you, when she married your dad – and your mom went…" Liza quickly stops speaking, for fear of upsetting Amanda and she finishes with, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Liza. I never knew her very well either. I don't remember much about her, but my dad always told me great things about her."

Jake interjecting, "We thought Trevor-" Looking at the nurse and the other attorney he explains, "Amanda's father, he's deceased."

"Yes, I know." Mr. Schwartz responds.

Liza looking at Jake across the desk quietly speaks, "Remember, I told you. He knows everything about Janet."

Jake finishing his thought says, "Well, we thought Trevor would like it if we used Natalie's name. He always said that, 'she was his one great true love.'"

Liza smiling as she exchanges the papers from one party to the other says, "I'm sure Trevor would be very pleased."

"So, the name, Rebeka?" Nurse Miller inquires, "Is that a family name too?"

"No." Amanda says looking at Jake with a question. "At least I don't think it is?"

Jake responding, "Not that I know of, no."

"We just thought every child should have at least one name all of their own." Amanda says as she finishes signing the last paper and quickly moves toward the baby again.

"Gosh, yes." Liza speaks as she begins to file the stack of papers together, giving duplicate copies to Mr. Schwartz. "Not like the Chandler family. Good grief, they've used about every combination of the alphabet naming their children. Adam Jr., JR, Little Adam, Big Adam, Little A, Big A. Brother… and speaking from personal experience, I can tell you all who the 'Big A' in that family is." She begins to laugh as she staples the papers together.

Mr. Schwartz, for the first time seeming to relax, joins Liza in her laughter, and says, "Oh, yes. I've had my fair share of court room face offs with Adam Chandler Sr. I know just what you're talking about. That man's a bully alright."

Amanda and Jake sharing a smile as they stand from their chairs and with much excitement Trevor's tiny voice breaks the tension and says, "Can we take my baby sister home now?"

Nurse Miller looking to Mr. Schwartz for an answer, he complies and says, "Yes, son. You can take your baby sister home now." As the nurse then gently places the baby in Amanda's, anxious and waiting, arms.

Jake, taking a large folder of paperwork from Liza, then takes a large medical file from Nurse Miller. While exchanging hand shakes and departing words, Mr. Schwartz stops Jake and says, "Remember Mr. Martin. The terms of this adoption are very clear. This is a _sealed_ adoption. You are _never_ to try to locate the child's biological parents."

Jake shaking the man's hand says, "Yes, Sir. We understand and completely agree to those terms. You have nothing to worry about."

As Amanda carefully carries baby Rebeka toward the door, Jake picks up Trevor and carrying him on one hip he follows Amanda out the large double doors.

As the family starts out they call back, "Thank you, everyone. Thank you, Liza."

"You're very welcome. It was our pleasure. Congratulations."

* * *

><p><em>~The next morning~<em>

Kendall coming through the front gates of Erica's grand estate stops at the gate and speaking a brief greeting to, Serge, the gate guard, then continues down the drive to the house.

Parking her car in her usual spot, she notices two cars parked in the drive that she is unable to identify.

"Hmmm, I wonder who else is here?" She speaks to herself as she exits her car and starts for the side door that leads through the kitchen. "Maybe Opal got herself a new car?"

Opening the side door and entering into the empty kitchen she calls out, "Mom? It's me, Kendall. Where are you?"

Just then Opal comes rushing into the room and quickly hushing Kendall says, "Oh, Kendall, sweetie your mama is in the middle of an interview with some reporters. They're taping right now – in the living room. Find yourself a snack and shush yourself until they are finished. Okay?" Setting a plate of cookies on the table she declares, "Here you go, dear." Then pulling a chair out from the table, "You sit yourself down here and you're mama will be finished in a moment." Opal then moves across the room and puts the tea kettle on to boil, concluding with, "Tea will be ready in a moment, dear."

Kendall shocked and amazed that Opal is talking to her as if she were a child, just returning home from school, stands with her mouth open as she watches her movements and listens to her talk. Quickly pushing the chair back under the table and walking out of the room she replies, "That's okay, Opal. I'm not hungry. I think I'll go listen in to the interview." As she starts out of the kitchen.

Opal surprised by Kendall's response rushes across the kitchen to intercept her, but is too late before Kendall exits the kitchen and enters into the living room area.

Kendall, already upset and deeply angered about Erica's intentions of giving up their family's secrets for added publicity for her book and movie, quietly comes into the room. Quickly scanning the area she sees Kit and Monk sitting on either side of Erica with a reporter positioned across from them. A man standing behind a large television camera with many large lights perfectly positioned to flood Erica with just the right shadows and lighting that she desires.

Kendall pauses for a moment, draws a wide smile to her face, then peacefully positions herself in a chair behind the reporter, saying nothing.


	73. Chapter 73

The reporter watching Kendall enter the room becomes excited to see another Kane woman for his interview and quickly turns his attention to her, "Oh, Mrs. Slater?" Quickly motioning for the camera to follow him, the reporter says, "Miss Kane? You didn't tell us that your daughter Kendall Slater was going to be joining us today."

Erica surprised by Kendall's appearance, but trying to play as though they have a normal mother-daughter relationship, puts on her signature Erica Kane smile and playfully says, "Oh no, Tom. She isn't joining our interview today. She just dropped by to visit with me today."

Now speaking directly to Kendall, trying to build a cover story, Erica continues, "Kendall, did you forget that I am conducting an interview today? Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the other room?" Motioning to the kitchen she continues, "Opal is in the kitchen, Kendall. Why don't you visit with her for a moment and then I'll be right with you, dear?" Erica's words forming a question, but sounding more like a command to Kendall.

Kendall only smiles for a long moment and then says, "Oh, that's okay, mom. I'll just sit here quietly and listen. You all go right on ahead with what you were doing." Kendall quickly motions for the camera to move off of her and back onto Erica. "Just pretend that I'm not here. I don't mind waiting and I won't be any bother to you."

Erica seeing that Kendall cannot be budged without causing a scene, gives Kendall a look that tells her she is unhappy with her response, and then smiling and fluffing her hair around her neck she says, "Well, okay, Kendall. If that's what you want then?" Looking to the reporter she asks, "Now, what were we talking about, Tom?"

Tom motioning to his camera man to turn the camera back to Erica, is unable to get the man's attention as he keeps the camera tightly focused on Kendall. Out of frustration Tom stands from his chair and tapping his cameraman on the arm, "Steve? Our story is over here." He says while pointing to Erica.

Steve quickly complies and with a whisper says, "I think the bigger story is the tension between these two, Tom?"

"Just shoot the film, Steve." Tom says as he turns his attention back to Erica.

As the interview progresses Erica drones on and on about her life, her lovers, her new book and her ideas for her new movie. Kit and Monk speak occasionally, but mostly they are unable to get a word inside Erica's bright spotlight.

"Miss Kane, could you tell us how your family feels about your new movie deal?" Tom, sensing the tension between the two women, asks.

Erica, trying hard not to give up any hidden apprehension with her facial expressions, pulls her hair to the front of her shoulders and says, "Well, Tom. As you know every family has their own squabbles and disagreements."

Tom ceasing the moment rapidly asks, "So are you saying that there is squabbling and arguing, about your movie, inside your own family, Miss Kane?" As he quickly turns and looks to see Kendall's response.

Kendall wanting badly to speak, but feeling like she would be playing right into Tom's hands, shows no expressional change and simply continues to smile at him and Steve's camera.

Erica slightly raising her voice, to regain Tom's attention and Steve's spotlight, quickly answers, "Well now, Tom, we have our tiny differences, but nothing serious." Fearing that Kendall will speak, Erica talks faster to hold the audience, "In fact, my son-in-law, Zach Slater, – Kendall's husband - fully supports my decisions regarding my movie."

Feeling satisfied that she has completely rendered Kendall speechless on the matter she adds, "Isn't that right Kendall? Zach has been very supportive? Hasn't he?" Again fluffing her hair, she then gives Kendall a look of victory while Steve swings his camera around hoping for Kendall's rapid response.

Kendall, at a complete loss for words, only gives her mother a hard look of, 'touché' as she fakes another smile for the camera and remembers her deep anger at Zach over the matter.

Steve, disappointed at no reaction from her, redirects his camera to Erica.

Tom satisfied that he'll not get a fiery moment from the two women moves, with some defeat, to other less interesting questions.

As he asks mundane questions about scripts and filming schedules, Erica excitedly gives the answers in a way that makes them sound all so interesting to her fans who only wish to see her and rarely care what she is actually saying.

Kendall listens carefully, occasionally and firmly clearing her throat to show her displeasure at some of Erica's answers. While Tom continues to probe Kendall for a response and Steve continues to sweep his camera to view her, however, she always refuses to comment, much to their disappointment and Erica's delight.

Tom asks Erica about her mother, Mona. Before the question can sink in, Erica quickly wipes away a faked tear, and begins to talk about her mother.

Kendall, disgusted by the performance, excuses herself from the room and steps out the front door to get some fresh air.

The sun breaking out between patches of clouds, she walks to her car to retrieve her sunglasses. As she moves down the sidewalk she begins to burn with anger over her mother's latest move. Speaking inside her head she talks, _'How the hell could she do this to me? It's bad enough that she's willing to toss Jack to the curb over this, but to sell us all – her own children and grandchildren – to feed her own publicity addiction…'_

Kendall's anger now at a tight boil. _'How she could use Zach's misguided support of her ridiculous decisions… and to bring that out now – in front of those reporters – with that damned camera glaring in my face - oh, I could just… oh, how I would just love to go in there and blurt out everything… just blow up her little love fest and shock the hell out of them all…'_

Reaching the end of the walk she reaches inside her car, thinking she'll take a walk on the estate's massive grounds in the warm sunshine. Just as she pulls out her glasses, another car comes speeding down the long driveway.

Surprised by the poor condition of the car she looks past it to see if Serge has left the gate open and gone to lunch.

Seeing Serge standing at the gate and talking with other reporters, who are shooting pictures with their long-range camera lenses, she assumes that the dilapidated car's owner has permission to be inside the compound.

As she starts back for the sidewalk, she smiles kindly and tries to ignore the small, thin man as he exits his car which he has parked tightly to the bumper of her own.

The man, seeing her walking away, quickly catches up to her and with a small tape recorder and camera in his hands, he speaks to her, "Wait a minute, please? Miss? Miss? Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Kendall moves closer to the house's front door as the appearance of the man makes her nervous and feel threatened, before stopping and saying to him, "I have no comment, Sir."

The little man follows her closely and says, "But—please, I- I have Miss Kane's permission to be here?"

Kendall amazed that her mother would have any dealings with such a character looks closely at him. Her first impression is that he looks as if he purchased his suit from a street bum and his smell only confirms that thought to her. She then notices that under his dark sunglasses he has two badly-blackened eyes. She feels a moment of pity for him and says, "My mother is inside. If you wait here, I'll- "

The man quickly interrupts her, turns on his tape recorder and stuffing it into his shirt pocket then begins to snap pictures of her, while saying, "I was told to wait out here. But, since you're here – are, are you related to Miss Kane?"

Kendall hesitant to give up any information, pauses for a moment, then thinking about all the things Erica is freely sharing inside the house, with the entire world, says, "Yes. I'm Kendall. I'm Erica Kane's daughter."

The man with great excitement over such an interview, speaks as he continues to take her pictures and says, "Her daughter?"

Whispering to himself he says, "Yes! Another great break for my career."

"Excuse me?" Kendall, unsure of what the man said, asks.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing. Just talking to myself." Stopping to check his recorder, he then pushes it close to her chin and says, "So, you say you are Erica Kane's daughter?"

"Yes."

"And your name again, please, Miss?"

Kendall feeling quite uncomfortable with the man's close proximity, notices his filthy and smelly hands, pulls her face away and says with some hesitation, "Kendall. Kendall Slater."

The man's movements instantly freeze, as he drops his camera and recorder to the soft lawn at his feet, removes his sunglasses and stands staring at her.

Surprised by his actions, she looks at him with astonishment and asks, "Is something wrong? Sir?"

He quickly comes to his senses and picking up his gear, returning his sunglasses to cover his deeply-blackened eyes, he starts to quickly move away from her.

Kendall, curious of his reactions, starts down the walk after him as he cuts across the lawn to reach his car.

Cutting him off she stands between him and his car and looking him directly says, "Wait! What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, M- M- Mrs. Slater." Trying to move around her he continues, "P- Please, Mrs. S- Slater? Please, let me go? I didn't know it was you. Please? Please, tell your husband I will never bother you again. I had no idea it was you."

"What?" Kendall deeply confused by the man's reactions and feeling a bit of sympathy for him, demands, "You tell me, why you're so afraid of my husband and I'll let you go?"

The little man's shoulders slump in defeat as he starts, "M- Mr. Slater…"

"Mr. Slater, what?"

"I told him everything I know, the other night. I told him my source was Miss Carey. I don't want any more trouble with him, or with Mr. Martin."

"Tad?"

"Please, Mrs. Slater? Just let me go? I had no idea that you were here today. I was told to come here and take some pictures for The National Intruder, that's all. Please, let me go?"

Kendall, quickly figuring out the man's story and his deep fear of her, steps from his path and allows him to enter his car.

Quickly dashing into his car, he cranks down his window and adds, "Please, tell your husband that if there is anything I can ever do for him… I sure would be happy to help him? Please, Mrs. Slater?"

Kendall abruptly extends her opened hand to him.

Her fast movement causes him to flinch for fear that she is going to strike him.

She looks at him with inquisitiveness and a slight smile as she realizes his trepidation and then says, "Hand over the film and the tape."

The man quickly fumbles to give her their tape recorded interview and the disc from his digital camera.

Kendall pulls a handkerchief from her purse and allows him to drop the items into it.

He then looks to her and says, "May I go now, Mrs. Slater? Please?"

"Yes. Get out of here."

"Thank you. Thank you, Mrs. Slater. Don't forget to tell your husband – anything at all. I'm his man. No need to send his… his associates to talk with me ever again. He just needs to put out the word and I'm his man. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kendall says as she turns her back to him and makes her way to the kitchen's side door. Speaking to herself she whispers, "Damn it, Zachary Slater!"


	74. Chapter 74

Madison and Scott are enjoying each other as they swim in the large indoor swimming pool at the Chandler Estate. They race back and forth across the pool, splash each other and move close for a few romantic moments.

Suddenly Madison's cell phone, sitting on the nearby table begins to ring. Springing from the pool she answers it, while Scott protests her leaving him behind.

"Hello? This is Madison."

"Hi, Madison. It's Kendall."

"Hi, Kendall, what can I do for you?"

"Madison, we have a problem at Fusion and we're going to need your help."

"Oh, what with?"

"Well, you know Randi is in the hospital, right?"

"Yes, Scott and I, were just over there visiting with her today. She is doing much better. She actually was up in a wheelchair today."

"Good. That's good. I'm glad to hear that. However, with her out of commission now, we are short a model."

"Well, yes, but I heard that Greenlee took over her Ireland job. Also, I saw the pictures that she and John did – for the magazine layout – they looked great."

"Yes, Greenlee did a great job and yes she is doing the Ireland job, but she isn't a model. She's management. I need her doing her job – helping me run the business. I need you to do the modeling, Madison."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What's the big deal, Madison? You've done it before and you were great at it."

"Yes, but…"

"But, what?"

"How does Greenlee feel about it? I mean, she and I, haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye on things before. And certainly about me being Fusion's main model."

"I'm sure all of that is in the past, Madison. Besides, I'm certain that she'll be happy to have you take it over so that she no longer has to do it. She isn't exactly thrilled about being thrust into this gig."

Scott coming to Madison's side, wraps a towel around her shoulders and gently kissing her neck says, "Come on? Who is it?"

Madison turning to him, places her hand over the phone's receiver and says, "It's Kendall. Give me just a minute, please?" As she quickly kisses him and returns to her conversation with Kendall.

"Well, Kendall. You're the boss. If you say that I've got the job, then… who am I to argue with that?"

"Thank you, Madison. I'll need you to come to the photo studio tomorrow morning so John can start a portfolio with you."

"But, um… Okay, Kendall. I'll be there at eight O'clock then."

Scott hearing her words, gives her a look of confusion as she hangs up the phone.

His words come quickly before she can explain, "Be to work? At eight O'clock? But, you're on vacation, remember?"

Madison quickly wrapping her arms around Scott's waist, snuggles up closely to him and says, "But, Scott? Kendall wants me to take over Randi's job. Just until she is able to return, I'm sure."

"What?" But, I thought Greenlee was handling that?"

"Me too, but I guess Greenlee isn't as good as she thinks she is, because now Kendall wants me to take it over." Quickly dropping her towel and moving to dive off the edge of the pool, she says with a laugh, just as she jumps, "I guess I'm the better looking model?"

Scott, watching her beautiful form swim under the water, tosses his towel to the ground. "I've always thought so." And he jumps in after her.

* * *

><p>Kendall, hanging up the phone, sees Zach coming through the front door of their house.<p>

"Where's the boys?"

"Sandra is taking them over to Bianca's to play with Miranda and Gabby."

"But, Zach? I thought we were going to have a nice afternoon together – just the four of us?"

Zach coming across the room with bedroom eyes says, "I was thinking more like a nice afternoon, just the two of us?" As he scoops Kendall into his arms and begins to kiss her neck.

Kendall pushing him away gently, says, "Wait. Wait. Wait!"

Zach standing back with some surprise, speaks, "What? Wait for what? Sandra isn't going to have them out all day you know?" As he starts towards Kendall again, with hunger in his eyes.

"Zach?" Kendall speaks with her hand up in a stopping motion. "I have something I want you to hear first." Her voice now coming demandingly.

Zach confused by her words, "Hear what?" Zach, falls to the sofa with much impatience, asks, "Please, tell me it isn't _more _opera?"

Kendall pulling a handkerchief from her purse and takes a small cassette tape from inside it. Then moving to the desk drawer she takes out a recorder and putting the tape into the machine she hits play, and says, "Not opera, but I assure you, it is much more interesting." As she hands the recorder to him it begins to play static silence.

"What is this?" Zach looks at the machine and her with much curiosity.

Sitting on the sofa next to him, she says with an accusing tone, "Just listen, Zach."

Waiting for a moment the tape then begins to play, _'I was told to wait out here. But, since you're here – are, are you related to Miss Kane?'_

Zach sitting up and straining his ears to hear better he pulls the machine's speaker closer to his ear as some recognition of the voice flickers in the back recesses of his mind as the tape continues to play.

'_Yes. I'm Kendall. I'm Erica Kane's daughter.'_

Zach surprised to hear Kendall's voice on the machine, looks to her with a startled look and deeper interest.

Kendall motioning for him not to speak, but to just listen, he continues to listen carefully as he searches his mind's data to identify the man's voice coming through the machine.

'_Her daughter?' _Then the man's voice goes to a slight whisper, _'Yes! Another great break for my career.'_

Zach unable to hear him asks, "What did he say?"

Kendall pointing for Zach to keep listening as the tape runs forward.

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Oh, sorry. Nothing. Just talking to myself.'_ Much static on the machine, then it continues, _'So, you say you are Erica Kane's daughter?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_And your name again, please, Miss?'_

Kendall's voice comes forward with some hesitation, _'Kendall. Kendall Slater.'_

Zach, now feeling like he is listening to the audio of his wife being bullied by some pushy reporter, his facial expressions move from curiosity to anger, as her voice over the machine continues, _'Is something wrong? Sir?'_

The audio tape begins to give up many static sounds that make Zach's mind wonder if Kendall was involved in some sort of scuffle or struggle with the man. His eyes looking to her for an answer as he quickly scans her for obvious injuries.

Suddenly her voices breaks across the recorder again, _'Wait! What is the matter with you?'_

'_Nothing. Nothing at all, M- M- Mrs. Slater.'_

Much static again comes from the recorder before the man's voice continues, _'P- Please, Mrs. S- Slater? Please, let me go? I didn't know it was you. Please? Please, tell your husband I will never bother you again. I had no idea it was you.'_

'_What? You tell me, why you're so afraid of my husband and I'll let you go?'_

'_M- Mr. Slater…'_

Instantly Zach's mind retrieves the needed information for him to identify the man's voice. Sending the information fully to the front of his brain, his eyes light up with clear recognition of who the taped voice belongs to, as it continues to play, Kendall's voice saying, _'Mr. Slater, what?'_

'_I told him everything I know, the other night. I told him my source was Miss Carey. I don't want any more trouble with him, or with Mr. Martin.'_

'_Tad?'_

'_Please, Mrs. Slater? Just let me go? I had no idea that you were here today. I was told to come here and take some pictures for The National Intruder, that's all. Please, let me go?'_

Zach wanting to shut the machine off now, but his curiosity refuses him. Looking across at Kendall he can see her face beginning to show signs of deep anger and he tries to think of a cover story – that she'll buy - while continuing to listen to the recorded message play in his hand.

'_Please, tell your husband that if there is anything I can ever do for him… I sure would be happy to help him? Please, Mrs. Slater?'_

Zach amused by the frightened words of the little man, tries hard not to allow a fast forming smile to escape from his face as he purses his lips together tightly while watching Kendall's eyes, trying hard to read her thoughts.

'_Hand over the film and the tape.'_

The last words on the tape are Kendall's before the machine abruptly stops.

Zach sitting for a long moment and looking at the machine in his hand, tries hard to come up with a suitable explanation. He plays the conversation, that he just heard on the tape, over and over inside his head. Wondering what he could possibly say to his now extremely angered wife.

"Zach?"

Her words startle him as he quickly looks at her, "What?"

"I asked you, what the hell this is all about?"

Zach trying hard to lighten the mood, stands to his feet and handing the tape back to her says, with a cock of his head and a shrug, "Yeah, you're right. That is better than opera." As he then starts out of the living room toward the kitchen. "Would you like a sandwich, dear?" He asks quickly hoping to divert, or at least slow down, her anger while he searches his thoughts for an explanation.

"Zachary Slater!" Kendall's voice screams behind him as she quickly gains floor space between them.

"Is that a, no on the sandwich, then?"


	75. Chapter 75

Hearing the door bell and Winifred's call to him, AJ bouncing down the large staircase with Emerald carefully coming down behind him, jumps from the last step just as Winifred opens the front door to greet Marissa.

"Good afternoon, Marissa."

"Good afternoon, Winnie. How nice to see you again." Marissa says as she leans in for a hug.

"Mom?" AJ shouts as he quickly wraps his arms around Marissa's waist. "I'm so glad to see you."

Hugging AJ tightly and then bending down for him to gently wrap his arms around her neck, she continues, "My gosh, how you have grown in the last couple of days."

"Have I really, Mom? AJ says as he releases her. "Emerald always makes me eat my vegetables before I can have dessert." He says with some protest, as he looks back at her coming off the last step.

"Yes, that is true, AJ." Emerald admits, "But, just look at how much those vegetables have made you grow now?"

Marissa giving Emerald a wide smile says with agreement, "Yes, AJ. Emerald is right. Vegetables are very good for you, especially while you're young and growing so fast."

"And smothering them in real butter is always helpful." Winifred adds, "Isn't it Master AJ?"

AJ, seeing that the veggie rule won't be changing, rolls his eyes and says, "Yes, I guess so." As he then smiles at Winifred.

"Marissa?" Emerald changes the subject, "It looks as if your arm is healing well?"

Marissa stretching her arm out straight and gently moving it a bit says, "Yes, thank goodness. It is still quite sore, at times – if I over-do things, but my doctor and physical therapist tell me it is healing miraculously fast. I hardly have to take any more pain meds at all. Just sometimes at night or if it's a really cold day, it gets to bothering me. Just a few more weeks of therapy and I'll be fully recovered… I hope?"

"So you'll be moving back here with us soon?" AJ pleads as he holds Marissa's good hand.

"Yes, AJ. Then I'll be moving here with you. Just as soon as I have full use of my arm again." Ruffling his hair she chuckles, "Then, you and I, will be going to check out that new playground in the park."

"Emerald and I, already checked it out yesterday." AJ excitedly proclaims, "Mom, you have to see that slide." Gesturing with his arms stretched out wide, "It's huge!"

Emerald quickly raising her hands apologetically says, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Marissa. I didn't know you-"

Marissa interrupting with a slight nod of her head and crinkling of her face, quickly says, "No, no. Don't worry about it, Emerald. It's okay, really." Patting AJ on the back she adds, "We can still go too, right AJ?"

"Right!" AJ excitedly responds. "I could go there everyday."

Winifred speaking up as she moves back toward the kitchen says, "Maybe you should talk to your grandfather about building a bigger slide here, at your playground, Master AJ? Then you could play on the slide everyday?" As she exits the room.

"Yeah, and a zoo too!" AJ amazed at the idea shouts after her.

* * *

><p>Hillary busy working in her home office is talking on the phone when the mansion's front door bell rings. Ignoring it she continues with her conversation – her words inaudible.<p>

As the door bell continues to chime loudly throughout the house she looks up to see if someone from her staff is moving in its direction. Suddenly the bell begins to rapidly chime over and over again.

Frustration building, Hillary, places her hand over the phone's receiver and calls out, to her butler, "James? Are you going to get that?"

When no answer comes back to her and the bell continues to chime she, angrily begins to make her way to the door, while continuing her phone conversation.

Coming to the door and quickly whipping it open, hoping to stop the bell's noise, she sees Tad standing on the doorstep. Surprised at seeing him and shocked at his impatience, with an angered look on her face, she motions for him to enter the house as she swings the door shut behind him with enough force that its hard slam startles Tad causing him to hop forward to avoid being caught in its path.

"Geesh, come in then, huh?" Tad sarcastically speaks.

Hillary, busy with her phone conversation, gives him a glare and quickly walks away, leaving him standing in the foyer.

Tad watching her leave the area, stands for a moment and then calls out to her, with much sarcasm as he imitates her voice, _"Oh, welcome to my castle, Prince Thaddeus."_

Using his own voice he continues, "**Thank you, Madam Hillary, how nice of you."**

His voice going to a high pitch again, _"Do have a seat, Sir Thaddeus?"_

"**Oh, sure, thank you. Thank you, I'll do that."**

"_Glass of wine, White Knight?"_

"**Oh, no thank you anyways. It's really too early for cocktails, My Dear, but you do go ahead without me."**

Now looking into the other room at Hillary he shouts loudly in his own voice, "I'll just have a seat and wait for, _Damon!_"

Finally, finishing his imaginary banter, he directs his eyes into the next room and then up the staircase and shouts, "Damon? Are you ready?"

He then walks into the living room and with a single jump he lands in a sitting position with his legs extended lazily across the sofa and his fingers locked behind his head.

Just then Hillary's butler, James, comes into the room. Hurriedly wiping his hands and trying to straighten his tie, surprised at seeing Tad reclined on the sofa, he says, "Oh, Mr. Martin, Sir? I am so sorry to have made you wait, Sir. I- I-"

Tad giving James a side-ways grin and a bounce of his eyebrows he interrupts, "You… were busy with Miss Molly?"

"Oh, no, Sir. No, I just-"

Tad chuckling continues, "Good golly, Miss Molly, eh James?"

"Indeed no, Sir!" James protests as he continues to inconspicuously straighten the front of his tuxedo uniform and bow tie. "I do apologize for keeping you waiting, Sir."

Tad breaking in again, "Oh, relax, James. Seriously, I'm a big boy and can find my own way in. Geesh, I was only joking with you." Pulling his feet from the sofa as James quickly dusts the cushions with a white towel, "It was good to make the Princess get off her – well, to make her answer her own front door."

"Thank you, Sir. Again, I do apologize for the delay, however, there was a slight emergency in the kitchen, regarding the garbage disposal, and I was simply tied up assisting-"

Tad smiling wide and peering through the sides of his eyes quickly adds, "Tied up with, Maid Molly?" Bending his head down he looks up at James with sinister and questioning eyes.

James, relaxing a bit and allowing a small grin to escape the side of his mouth, responds, "Mr. Martin? I'm simply not accustomed to your humor, Sir. I assure you, Maid Molly and myself-" Quickly standing straight as Hillary enters the room and with a most serious face he finishes, "are simply professionals."

Tad waving him away with his hand casually says, "Of course, James. No worries, man. I was just yanking your chain is all."

James standing for a moment, and seeing that Hillary has nothing to say to him, responds, "Very good, Sir. Thank you, Sir." He then turns tightly, like highly disciplined soldier, and walks from the room.

Hillary watching James leave speaks, "Thank you, James."

"Of course, Madam."

Turning her attention to Tad she sighs a breath and then says, "So… to what do I owe this visit?" Sitting in a chair across from him, "What did you come for, Tad?" The ringing doorbell returning to her memory she adds with some frustration, "And what's with the abuse of my doorbell anyways? Just what the hell was your emergency?"

Tad standing to his feet and walking about the room, pretending to admire the expensive artwork, picks up a small statue of a horse – giving it a questioning look before returning it to his place, he says, "No emergency. Just thought I'd shake this stiff old place up a bit, is all?" Turning to her and giving her a condescending smile, he then quickly adds, "What is taking Damon so long anyways?" He then moves back to the staircase and seeing no sign of Damon he asks, "Is he even up there?"

Hillary having not moved from her chair, but simply watching Tad and listening to him as he wandered about the room, finally speaks, "Damon is not home, Tad."

"What?" Tad's face moves to confusion. "Well, where is he then?"

"School. He's in school, Tad. At PVU?" Hillary looks at him with accusing eyes, "So, why don't you tell me why you're really here, Tad?"

Tad quickly making his way to the door speaks as he passes her location, "Oh, don't flatter yourself, dear, I sure as hell didn't come here to see you, if that's what's inside your pretty little head."

"Why thank you, Tad. You're looking lovely today too, as always."

Tad startled by her quick come-back stops for a moment to look at her and then, with some frustration says, "Damon was suppose to have lunch with me today. He asked me to pick him up, here." Starting for the front door again, "He must have gotten his days mixed up. Sorry to have bothered you, Princess. You can go back to your defense of thieves and murderers now." As he quickly swings the door open and rushing outside he doesn't bother to close the door behind him.

Hillary quickly moving to close the door calls out after him as he rushes to his car, "He is innocent until proven guilty, Tad. That's our constitution, you know?"

Hearing the car's motor growl loudly as he guns its engine and barks the tires, she yells loudly into the cool afternoon air, "Thanks for coming by, Thaddeus. I look forward to our next meeting." She then enters the house and roughly slams the door behind her, and yells, "Stupid jerk!"

"Madam?" James questions.

Startled that he is still in the room and heard her shout, she responds, "Oh? Sorry, James. Not you." As she quickly makes her way back to her home office.


	76. Chapter 76

"Zach, I demand to know what the hell that creepy little man was talking about?" Kendall shouts.

Zach faking surprise responds, "What do you mean, Kendall? He told you exactly what he was talking about. Tad and I, did some work for Jackson – found out who tipped off the National Intruder – and that was it. Nothing more." Zach pulling a beer from the refrigerator, walks back into the living room as she follows him.

"Nothing more? You can't be serious, Zach?"

"Geesh, woman? What are you screeching about? I'm completely serious. It was a job. Nothing more." He then lifts his beer bottle and twisting the cap off, tosses it across the room into a small trash can and shouts, "Score!" As he pulls a long drink from the bottle, sits back on the sofa and picking up the television's remote he begins to scan for a Red Wing's game.

Kendall stands in stunned silence as she watches his actions. Then standing directly in front of the television, she says, "Zach? I'm talking to you here?"

Zach, leaning his head and shoulders to view the game around her, says, "Yes, dear. I know you are. And I'm listening to you too." Motioning with his hand for her to stand to the side, he says, "Just step one foot to the side for me, okay?"

Kendall reaching around and pulling the television's cable box from the wall she then quickly stands in front of the set again and says with a shout, "Zach?"

Zach quickly coming to his feet says, "Oh? Now what the heck did you go and do that for?"

"Zach? Please? I'm trying to talk to you."

Zach, leaping forward on the sofa and now growing angry at her hasty actions, says with much shouting and confusion, "Okay, yes. I got that, Kendall. Now, just tell me what the hell is the issue here? It was a job. A job that I did with Tad. We were hired by Jackson to find out who tipped of the media about him and Krystal. Nothing more, Kendall."

"Nothing more? How can you keep saying that?"

Frustrated with her over-reaction he moves to reconnect the cable box to the television and then adds, "I seriously don't understand you, Kendall? What issue is it of yours? If Jack doesn't have a problem with Krystal, being the source, just why the hell does that bother you? What business is it of yours is it anyways?"

"What about my mom, Zach?"

Zach reconnecting the cable line, moves in front of her and says, "It is none of Erica's business either!" Returning to the sofa he then motions for her to sit on the coffee table in front of him, she complies as he lowers the tone in his voice and says, "Kendall? Whatever happens between Erica, Jack and Krystal is between the three of them. Not us."

Kendall, quickly wiping a tear from her eye, responds, "Unless my mom continues to serve it all up for public consumption?" Now growing angry she stands to her feet, "And of course, in that venture, you've not trouble with her doing that. Right, Zach?"

Zach moving to her side, wraps his arms around her waist and says, "Listen, Baby… your mom has been feeding the media, specially dished out, stories about her life and all our lives for decades now. That's nothing new." Now pushing her hair off her shoulders and brushing a tear from her cheek he continues, "I'm sorry that you were upset by that little weasel today, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. As for your mom – she's just impossible to lead by pushing. If you say no, that is exactly what she'll do. So, we'll handle whatever comes as we always have."

"So, you encouraging her is okay? Is that it, Zach?" As she pulls herself free of his grasp.

"No. No, Kendall." Anger returning to his voice, "I did not encourage her to tell the world, all the stories of our lives." Frustration fills his voice, "I simply told her, that if there was something that she wanted to do with her life, that she should do it. Life is too damned short to spend it thinking about what we should have done and then regretting not doing it!" Lowering his tone and sitting back on the sofa he finishes, "I think I've got a bit of personal experience with my life being too damn short."

Kendall beginning to cry, but trying hard to force her words out, wipes her cheeks and eyes of the fast forming tears and says with more anger than she realized she had in her, "Damn it, Zachary Slater! Don't you dare tell me about your personal experience with your short life. I lived that nightmare! And I lived it here, by myself! Alone! While you were sleeping in David's lab, I was here, living your death! Dying inside every single day that you were gone! Desperately trying to keep from losing my mind! Dragging myself from our bed everyday – refusing to wash the sheets or pillow cases for months because I could still smell your scent on them! When Sandra washed them, I was lost in panic as I searched your closet, hoping to find some shirt that you'd worn and didn't have washed before re-hanging it again.

"You have no idea, what my issue is, Zach? I know well, about your death! Calling and listening to your voice mail a hundred thousand times a day, just so I could hear your voice again!" Tears now racing down her face she takes a few fast, deep breaths and continues, "Forcing myself to be strong for our boys! Trying desperately to comfort them when they couldn't sleep for fear that the bad men who killed their daddy would somehow come for them too? Trying to assure them that, that would never happen, all the while I myself wasn't certain whether it was true or not. Painting on a smile the holidays, Spikes school plays, the sea of endless people who tried to comfort me – trying to keep me from dying of a broken heart. Waking in the night to hear our boys' sobs of grief. Sometimes waking to hear sobbing and then realizing it was me who was sobbing in my sleep. Telling the boys that, daddy was gone from our lives, but that he loved us so much and what he would be with us if he could? That he would never leave us if he-"

Zach, sitting and staring at her for a moment as he listens to her rapidly firing words, sees her tremendous grief and for the first time, realizes how horrible it was for his family when he died. Kendall's body shaking with anger, grief and sobs, he quickly comes across the floor to her.

"Oh, Kendall?" His voice breaking, him nearly in tears, at the sight of her deep grief.

She quickly pushes him back with the palm of her hand on his chest and says, "No. No, Zach! You have no idea what I'm so upset about? Really, Zach, really?"

"Kendall? I-"

"Stop, Zach!" Kendall moves a step backwards, "What issue is it of mine, you ask?" Grabbing her purse and jacket she quickly turns back to face him, her face soaked in tears now, she finishes with, "I don't give a damn, if Krystal is crapping in her own nest again. What the hell else is new, Zach? That is what Krystal always does! And if Jackson, doesn't care – well, then he is as blind with her as he always has been with my mother."

Zach confused by her quick change of subject and reactions stands stunned as he watches her move toward the front door, and says, "Kendall? What-"

"What issue is it of mine, Zach?" Pushing her arms into her jacket, "My issue, Zachary Slater, is _you_! You're still playing hard-ball with shady characters! Aren't you, Zach? Characters who beat other people up. Blacken people's eyes to get whatever it is that _you_ need from them. What happens if I cross you, Zach? You going to have your associates come beat me up too?"

"Kendall? Come on now? Be serious?"

"Serious? Zach? You died – or nearly died – the last time you played games with those kinds of people? Remember Reverend Ricky, Zach? Do I have to remind you of him? Because, I for one, remember him quite well, Zach! I still see him quite well, in my nightmares! I lived with that slimy bastard's hands all over me, while trying to-" She pulls her arm up to wipe her flood of tears from her face, "Now, you are doing the same things-" She pauses to catch her breath and allow a few harnessed sobs escape her shaking body.

Zach slowly coming closer to her, "Baby, please? I-"

Rapidly throwing her arm up in front of her, to block his way, she shouts, "Oh, no! Don't you dare, Slater!"

Zach, heeding her demands, softly speaks, "Okay." He then rests himself back against the wall and quietly listens to her.

Kendall's voice coming softly – like a broken China doll - with deep, and up until now, hidden grief, continues, "I am not going to let you charm your way out of this, Zach. I can't. I want to? I want you to make it all go away… again? But, I can't. I refuse to ever live through those nightmares again. I'm not strong enough, Zach. I love you too much. I just can't live inside this fear again. Not again, Zach. I buried you once-" Stopping to sob, she puts a hand to the side of her head and finishes, "I can never bury you again, Zach. I can never live through that again… never." She then quickly turns and opening the front door she walks out into the cold afternoon air, leaving the sounds of her deep sobs trailing after her.

Zach rushing to the open door, yells after her, "Kendall, baby? Where are you going?"

Her voice breaking the cold air back to him, "I have an appointment." As her car's engine roars to a start.

* * *

><p><strong>We'd just like to say thank you so very much for all of the wonderful feedback. It makes it all worth while, and we promise that every suggestion is taken into careful consiteration, and some will be featured in the near future. :)<strong>

**Although Prospect Park has cancelled all plans of bringing back AMC (much to our sadness), we'll do our best to continue the legacy, as long as ideas and inspiration is on our side.**

**We hope you like this chapter, all pass chapters and all future chapters. If you didn't, drop a review and tell us why, or what you think would improve it. If you want to talk about the storylines or walk down memory lane with fellow fans, check us out on facebook at 'All My Children: The Continuing Story'. **

**Thanks and have an awesome week.**


	77. Chapter 77

At The Pine Valley Court House, a large court room is filled to capacity with many of Pine Valley's residences. All anxious, and some hostile, spectators watching the proceedings intently. The judge sitting behind the bench, many times has had to slap his large gavel to bring room to complete silence, and finally, this time it has signaled the end of the day's court proceedings, the indictment of; William "Mookie" Brady.

The indictment charges Mookie, for the murder of; Natalia Fowler, the attempted murder of Erica Kane and Marissa Chandler along with a long list of several other charges ranging from burglary to unlawful discharge of a firearm.

Attorney Hillary Wilson has faithfully represented Mr. Brady, to the best of her abilities in today's proceedings, and now as he is returned to his jail cell she comes to visit with him and discuss the case. Mookie is hostile with her, refuses to listen to her instructions and demands that another attorney represent him. He continues to claim his complete innocence and refuses to admit to any crimes or to any kind of plea deal whatsoever.

Hillary leaves the jail and returns to the court room. Frustrated and feeling that she is completely unable to help Mookie, Hillary asks the appointing judge to relieve her of the case and appoint another attorney to represent him. Leaving the court house she returns to her office at, The Colby Law Firm.

* * *

><p>Sitting at a small dinner table at, The Valley Inn, Colby waits for her date to show up. Looking at her watch several times and then glancing at the door, she wonders if she'll be stood up. Suddenly she sees him come through the dinning room's doorway.<p>

"Well, I see you found the place?" Colby says as she stands to gently kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I was held late, after class." Asher says as he turns his head to catch her kiss with his mouth.

"Oh?" Colby taken aback at his action, pauses for a moment and then moving in, intentionally, tenderly and briefly kisses him again.

Asher is surprised, but pleased with her actions and says, "Thank you." As his eyes study her every movement, searching for her intentions.

Colby moves to take her seat as Asher rushes around behind her to push in her chair.

"Thank you." Colby says as she watches him move back around the table and take his seat.

Picking up a menu she speaks, "So, what are you hungry for tonight? I'm starving."

Asher looking over his menu says, "I'm not really that hungry. Maybe something small?" He says as he continues to gaze at the menu's options.

"I am. I missed lunch today." Colby quickly puts her menu down and looks at him. "How'd the rest of your classes go today? I didn't see you after our English class together. I was hoping to catch up with you, so we could have lunch, but I got held up in chemistry class." Her mind sparking a memory, "Hey, why weren't you in our chemistry class?"

Asher across the top of his menu at her responds, "Classes were okay. It looks like we only have those two morning classes together. I was bumped from morning chemistry – put in World History instead – they said, Chemistry 108, was too full so they bumped me to afternoon chemistry. That's why I wasn't in there with you." Looking back to his menu, says, "I think I'll have some Beef Stroganoff."

Colby looking confused, "So they put you in World History, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's okay. I need the class and I don't really want to think so hard – at chemistry – before lunch anyways." Asher says with a smile, and seeing the waiter coming towards their table he glances over at her menu, and asks. "What are you going to have?"

Colby quickly looking back at her menu, "Hmmm, I like the sound of Beef Stroganoff. I think I'll have that too, but with a Chef's Salad too."

"Gosh, you are hungry." Asher smiles as he gathers both menus and looks to the waiter.

* * *

><p>Kendall coming into the hospital's main lobby, quickly makes her way to the elevator bank. Pushing the button, to her desired floor, the doors close as she rides the elevator up by herself. Pulling out her compact mirror, she uses the moment alone to check her makeup. Seeing her eyes deeply swollen from the near ocean of tears cried while arguing with Zach, she takes a moment to powder her checks with the compact's pad and says to herself, out-loud, "This isn't going to work. What a mess you are, Kendall." Looking to her watch she then says, "I've still time. I'll stop off at the ladies' room." Her eyes scanning the dim lighting fixtures of the elevator, "Has to be better lighting in there then in here, that's for sure."<p>

The elevator's doors jar open as she pushes her compact back into her purse and exits onto the floor. Walking quickly to the ladies' room she enters and quickly locates a mirror with adequate lighting. Pulling her compact from her purse she begins to lightly powder her cheeks, nose and under her eyes, hoping to disguise her recent emotions.

"There, that's better." She says as she stands back from the mirror and fluffs her hair around her shoulders.

"Lipstick." She looks into her purse and begins to dig for her lipstick. "And mascara." Pulling the items from her purse she quickly checks her watch and then proceeds to apply new mascara and lipstick. "Thank, God, for Fusion cosmetics. We can hide anything." She says with a smile as she moves toward the doors.

* * *

><p>Zach sitting at the sofa and thinking about all the things that Kendall said, during their most recent argument, pulls the tape recorder with the tape still inside it, from the sofa's cushions and places it on the coffee table in front of himself. "Oh, you're going to pay dearly for this, Little Fish." He quietly speaks to the recorder.<p>

Just then Sandra, Spike and Ian come noisily through the front door. Seeing Zach sitting on the sofa the boys rush close to hug and kiss him.

"Hey, you two? Did you have fun with your cousins?"

"Yes." Both boys speak simultaneously.

Looking to Sandra, Zach speaks, "I hope you didn't give Sandra any trouble?"

"No, Sir." Sandra responds. "Not at all. However, I was wondering if I could go home early today – I've made plans for dinner with my mother and-"

Zach interrupting her says, "Oh, sure. Of course, Sandra. You go ahead and go." Grabbing one boy with each arm and lifting them from the floor Zach begins to wrestle with them on the sofa. "We'll be fine here. Right boys?"

"Right!" Ian joyfully shouts as he struggles to pin Zach down with his tiny body.

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Slater. I'll go ahead and leave now then." Sandra says as she opens the front door. "Bye, Spike. Bye Ian."

"Bye Sandra. See you tomorrow." Zach and both boys shout as they continue their wrestling match on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Jack, coming down the hospital's hallway, sees Kendall exit the ladies' room. Calling to her he says, "Hey, Kendall? How are you, dear?" As he closes the gap between them.<p>

"Oh, hi, Jack. I'm good. How are you?" Kendall says as the two hug a greeting.

"I'm good." Jack says looking at her curiously. "I'm here to get some legal papers signed – one of my clients. What are you doing here?"

Kendall hoping that Jack doesn't notice her puffy eyes, brushes her hair with her hand to cover her face a bit and looking away so as not to look at him directly says, "Oh, nothing. Just my annual visit."

"Your heart?" Jack says with some concern.

"Yes, but it is nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Kendall seeing Jack's concern, rests her hand on his arm and says, "Honestly, Jack. It's just my routine check up. I promise, I'm fine."

Jack breathing a sigh of relief, "I'm glad to hear it."

"So how is Krystal, Jack?"

Jack surprised by the switch in subjects, says, "Krystal is fine. We've been so busy – me with work and her with the girls and the Café – that we've not been able to get together lately, but we are having a nice quiet dinner together tonight."

"Just the two of you? No children?"

"Exactly." Jack says with a smile. "How is Zach?"

Kendall, feeling a rush of grief and anger at the mention of his name, hesitates for a moment and then says, "Zach's fine."

Seeing the obvious change in her demeanor, Jack says, "Kendall? Everything okay?"

Kendall heaving a sigh and allowing her facial expressions to fall says, "Seems that Zach is involved with some shady characters again."

"What?"

"Yes, Jack. I know all about Krystal being your mole."

Jack surprised at her words, quickly looks around the hallway to be certain that others have not heard her, and says, "What? How did – why would Zach tell you about that?"

"He didn't. Let's just say I found out, Jack."

"Kendall, Krystal and I – I've not talked to her about that yet."

"Yes, I know Jack. You're not bothered by her tipping off rag magazines to take pictures of you two together." Kendall says with some sarcasm. "I really don't care either. I'm not going to lie to you Jack. I think you belong with my mother, however, that isn't' up to me and if you don't mind Krystal's lying and sneaking around with low life types - Jackson, I don't care. However, what I do care about is that Zach used some pretty questionable people to get that bit of information for you."

"But, Kendall-"

"Jack, please? Don't tell me that, that is just who Zach is. I've heard it all before, hundreds of times. I got that, okay? What I'm saying to you - and to Zach - is that I won't live my life that way any longer. I already buried Zach once, due to his dealings with those kinds of people, I won't do it again."

"I'm sorry, Kendall." Jack says with much sympathy in his voice. "I- I just didn't think-"

Kendall giving Jack a quick hug, says, "I know, Jack. Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault. It is just who Zach Slater is. I completely got that now." As she begins to walk past him, she finishes with, "Sorry to rush, Jack, but I'm going to be late for my appointment. See you soon."

"Bye, Kendall." Jack says calling after her as he pushes the button to open the elevator.


	78. Chapter 78

Kendall coming through the office door of, Dr. Griffin Castillo, sets her coat and purse in a waiting room's chair and quickly moves to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi. Kendall Slater. I'm sorry, I'm a bit late." She says as she looks at her watch. "I got held up in the hallway."

"It's okay, Kendall." The nurse who knows her well from their longstanding relationship says. "Griff is running a bit late too. Go ahead and come back and I'll set you up in the examining room." The nurse speaks as she walks around her desk and opens an entry door for her.

"Oh, okay." Kendall says as she picks up her belongings and moves through the open doorway.

* * *

><p>All those presently residing at the Chandler Estate are sitting around an elaborate dinning room table, inside the magnificent, grand mansion. The starched white Battenberg Lace tablecloth is perfectly dressed with spotless silver flatware – several pieces for each place setting and several crystal clear glasses and goblets for each person. A massive and beautiful silver candelabra standing center of the long table with seven red, taper candles, their flames gently dancing, is dwarfed by such a huge table. All the inhabitants and their immaculate dinner are flawlessly positioned under an enormous and magnificent crystal chandelier dimly lit to give the ideal amount of non-glaring light to the family's dinner.<p>

As the family enjoys their dinner meal, the servants stand lined along the dinning room's walls, dressed in black and white starched uniforms, highly polished shoes, black ties and white gloves. Each one standing like, well disciplined soldiers, ready to meet the slightest desire of the family's members. Each course of the meal is brought in and served to the family, one at a time, always starting at the head of the table with, Master Adam Chandler Sr.

As the family enjoys their meal their conversation moves around the table to allow each member to speak. Marissa has stayed all afternoon, visiting with AJ, and has been invited to stay for the evening meal also.

AJ sitting next to his mother, always mindful of his table manners, speaks, "Mom, you should have gone to the zoo with us and to the museum. Emerald and I had a blast."

"I wish I could've come you too, AJ, but my injuries are still healing and it just wasn't possible. We'll go soon though. I promise. I hope you took lots of pictures?"

"Emerald did." Looking to Emerald sitting on the other side of him, he continues, "Didn't you Emerald?"

Emerald surprised at his question, hesitates for a moment before saying, "I did, AJ. But, most of them didn't turn out well."

"Oh, no!" AJ moans. "Why not?"

"I'm not really sure. I think the lighting wasn't good or maybe I'm just not a good photographer?" Emerald says with a smile as she continues to move the food around her plate and not look up.

"Well, maybe we could see the ones that did turn out well?" Adam asks.

Emerald briefly looking up at Adam, "Yes. Of course."

"Can you go get them, Emerald?" AJ asks with much excitement.

"No, not now, AJ." Marissa quickly corrects. "After dinner, okay."

"Okay." AJ submits with defeat. "But, right after we finish eating?" He asks, Marissa and then quickly looking to Emerald he continues, "Okay?"

"Yes, AJ." Both women answer simultaneously.

Quickly finishing his dessert AJ says, "Okay, I'm done." As he abruptly drops his fork making a sharp clanging sound on the china plate below.

Adam's eyes quickly seek out the noise as his face shows his surprise, "AJ?" He says with gentle correction.

"Oops. Sorry, Grampa."

Emerald quietly picks up AJ's fork and gently rests it on his napkin as the families' eyes trace her movements, AJ says, "Thank you, Emerald."

Stuart trying to lighten the mood, looks to Marion and says, "I'm done too. How about you, dear?"

Marion smiling as she gently rests her fork, "Yes. I'm done too. How about we go look at those pictures then?"

"Yeah!" AJ says as she carefully leaves his chair with the assistance of a servant positioned behind him.

As the family all exits the dinning room, Emerald speaks up, "I'll just go to my room and get the pictures."

"Very good, Emerald." Brooke speaks. "We'll just wait for you in the living room." As she directs the family to the comfortable sofas and overstuffed chairs.

Madison sitting snuggly on the love seat next to Scott as he puts his arm around her says, "I think, I'd like to go to that zoo too, AJ."

AJ sitting on the sofa between Marissa and Stuart, his short legs sticking out straight from the sofa's edge, excitedly responds, "Oh, you would love it, Madison." As he quickly scoots himself to the edge of the sofa and allowing his feet to rest on the plush, red carpeting, he continues, "Uncle Scott, did you know that the giraffes' tongue is purple and really rough, like sandpaper?"

"No, AJ." Scott smiles widely at the sight of him, "I didn't know that. Maybe Madison and I could go with you and Emerald next time?"

AJ remembering the fun of the day, quickly offers up more information as he holds the attention of all the adults in the room, "At the zoo, the otters put on a show with the zookeepers. They are trained to catch fish in their mouths and find hidden treats underwater."

"That sounds like great fun, AJ" Stuart responds.

"Oh it was, Uncle Stuart. And when we sat our picnic we shared bits of bread with the squirrels and wild birds.

"Really?" Brooke asks.

"Yes, Grandma. And they weren't even in cages – like the lions and other animals – they were just running loose, all over the place."

Emerald sitting on the bed in her room, quickly shuffles through a large stack of glossy pictures. Pictures taken while they visited the museum – AJ standing in front of large marble statues. Pictures taken when they played at the new playground – some with AJ sitting high on top of the slide. Pictures taken when they visited Pine Valley's Zoo. A near mountain of clearly focused and glossy, pictures of a most beautiful blond haired and blue eyed boy, AJ. She quickly shuffles through the pictures, while she carefully watches the door assuring that nobody enters the room, as she picks out one or two and puts them into a tiny stack started on the bed spread. She then carefully packs up the massive amount of photos and secretly hiding them inside a box deep inside her closet, she picks up the tiny pile of photos and exits the room with them.

AJ's excitement rising as he realizes he has command of the room filled with adults, as he continues, "And there is a train-"

"A train?" Adam questions.

"Yep, a train, Grampa. We rode it all around the zoo. The conductor blows the train's whistle and the steam makes clouds in the air. It was so much fun."

"I can hardly wait to go, AJ." Marissa adds, "Maybe Gabby and Miranda will want to go with us?"

"Oh, yeah, Mom. Just wait until Gabby sees, Tantor."

"Tantor?" Marion asks.

AJ, quickly looking past Stuart to view Marion sitting next to him, says, "Yes, Auntie Marion, Tarzan's elephant. He lives at the Pine Valley Zoo!" Quickly looking away as if she should have known exactly what he is talking about, he continues, "Just wait. Emerald will show you pictures of it all. She brought her camera and we took so many pictures – I thought she'd never stop making me smile for the camera." He says with faked exhaustion in his voice. "We took pictures of the animals and she had me sit on top of, nearly a hundred," AJ exaggerates his story. "small statues of a bunch of animals all over the Zoo Park." Seeing Emerald come into the room he stops and rushing to her side he says, "See, now you'll all see them. Show them, Emerald."

Emerald offers over a small stack of only eighteen pictures to AJ's eager and impatient hands. Shuffling through them quickly he asks with much disappointment, "Is this all of them? Where are the hundreds of pictures, Emerald?"

"I'm sorry, AJ, but those didn't turn out. I told you, I must not be much of a photographer. I'm sorry, Sweetie."

AJ seeing Emerald's disappointment reassures her with a quick hug and says, "That's okay, Emerald. Don't be sad." Quickly turning to his awaiting audience he begins to pass the pictures around the room of adults and says, "See? Cool, huh? This is Tantor. See Auntie Marion. I told you."

* * *

><p>Zach, feeling uncomfortable at the way Kendall left the house and only now fully realizing what his family – what she in particularly – went through while he was presumed dead, decided that he needed to locate Kendall and speak with her.<p>

He called Opal to see if she could come and watch the boys for a few hours. Opal unaware that she was Krystal's choice of a babysitter of the girls, so that Jack and her could have a evening alone, quickly agreed and is now busy reading storybooks to the two boys as they all snuggle together on the living room's sofa.

Ian always the wiggler of the family, moves around the room as Opal reads Spike's favorite Dr. Seuss book. Finding the tape recorder on the table – that Zach had left there earlier in the afternoon – he pushes the buttons as he explores the tiny machine. Suddenly the machine begins to play loudly into the room. The sudden noise startles the little boy and he gently tosses it away from himself.

Opal, also startled by the sudden noise, quickly comes to her feet to retrieve the machine which has now skidded under the sofa. Bending down on her hands and knees to locate it, she begins to listen to the voices and their conversation escaping the machine. As her long skinny fingers grasp the very edge of the machine she stops for a moment and listens as it continues to play. Pulling the recorder out and holding it in the palm of her hand she listens.

Spike and Ian quietly sit and wait for her to continue reading as they snack on warm popcorn. As the tape hits the end of its conversation the machine shuts off. Opal amazed at the new revelation she just received, from the tape recorded conversation, sits with wide-eyed excitement as she holds the machine tightly in her claw-like hand. Her long nails wrapped tight around it, she holds it as if she has discovered a precious treasure buried under the Slater's sofa.

Her eyes light with the excitement of the newly found information and she whispers to herself, "Oh, really? So Krystal is the skunk in the hen house, eh? Well, I can see there is now more than one way to skin that kitty. I'm darn tootin' a certain, that Erica will surely enjoy this here little bit of info?"

Ian's tiny voice breaks her from her conversation with herself, "Opal, am I in trouble now?"

"Oh, no. Not one tiny bit, darlin'. I'm a fixin' to take good care of this." As she slips it into her pocket she continues at a whisper heard only by herself, "Someone's goin' to be fit to be tied when he hears 'bout this." She grins a wide smile and says, "So, where'd that there Dr. Seuss get off to?" As she searches for the dropped book and seeing it in Spike's outstretched hand she says, "Thank ye, Sweetie." Sitting back on the sofa with the boys she begins to read again, "I do not like green eggs and ham, Sam-I-Am, I do not like them."


	79. Chapter 79

Dr. Castillo coming through the door of the examining room, seeing Kendall waiting dressed in the traditional back-less gown, perched on the edge of the examining table, says, "Hello, Kendall. How are you today?"

Kendall trying hard to force a lie from her mouth says, "Hi, Griff. I'm great. How are you?"

"Good." Pulling a small stool, he sits directly in front of her. Taking her hand in his, to check her pulse, a sudden flash of passion heats deep inside of both of them. Griffin pushing down his feelings for her, looks at his watch while holding her wrist and says, "You're hands are cold."

"Yeah. Well, it is cold in here. And I still don't see why I have to wear this stupid paper dress."

Griffin quickly picking her sweater from the chair and wrapping it around her shoulders says, "Sorry, it is a bit chilly in here this afternoon – heater has been acting up – but, I need you undressed… well, to be able to have full contact with your skin." Both of them feeling a bit flush at that thought, he quickly adds, "With my stethoscope, I mean."

Kendall smiles a bit and says, "I understand Griff. It's okay. Thanks for the sweater."

Placing his stethoscope on her back he leans in close to her and says, "Two deep breaths, please?" As she slowly breathes in, he tries hard to focus his mind on her lung sounds, but the close proximity of their bodies and the smell of her hair against his cheek, make it difficult for him.

Coming to the front of her he gently unties the gown's strings from behind her neck and says, "I need to listen to your heart now."

As the gown's strings release her gown begins to gently fall down to expose her collar bones and upper chest. Holding the gown across her breasts, she says, "Okay."

Leaning in close, Griffin gently places his stethoscope to listen to her heart. He listens for a moment and then gently moving it a bit lower he follows the heart's beats and listens carefully. Each of them feeling the deep attraction and passion simmering under the surface of their skin, but say nothing. Griffin's heart racing fast he steps back and draws a deep breath and twisting the head of his stethoscope – a cover story to buy a few moments to pull himself together – he then says, "Sorry. Let's try that again." As he moves his stethoscope back to her chest.

"Is something wrong, Griff?" Kendall says with a soft voice.

Their bodies so close – for the exam – that he can feel her breath on his face. He draws in a deep breath and then says, "Your heart rate is a bit fast?"

"What? Why?"

Pushing his feelings for her down, his mind immediately scans for an answer. Taking her blood pressure he listens carefully again, as the machine records her heart's beats. Pulling the cuff from her arm, he then moves to the counter and checks her chart and writes the day's results on it. Moving back to her side he says, "Have you been upset, under stress or worried about something, Kendall?"

"Why? What is wrong, Griff?"

"Well, nothing… I don't think – that is if, some kind of recent stress is causing this?"

* * *

><p>Zach having made his way to the hospital, comes to the nurses' desk, "Hi, my name is Zach Slater."<p>

"Yes, Mr. Slater? What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me if my wife, Kendall, has an appointment today?"

The nurse searching the computer screen, pushes a few buttons on the keyboard and with a quick click of the mouse says, "Yes, yes she does, Mr. Slater. She has an appointment-" Pausing to read the name on the appointment screen, she continues, 'with, Dr. Castillo, the hospital cardiologist."

"She does?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, I was hoping to catch her – kind of a surprise dinner." Zach smiles.

The nurse looks at her watch and says, "She should be at his office right now, Sir. Across the hospital parking lot. Building G."

Zach giving her a smile begins to turn and says, "Thank you. I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, Mr. Slater."

* * *

><p>Griffin studies Kendall's face for a moment and noticing the redness of her eyes he pulls a small flashlight from his pocket and says, "Let me look in your eyes, please?"<p>

Kendall fearing that he'll discover that she was recently crying says, "Why, Griff?"

Griffin giving her a stern look says, "Because, I'm the doctor, Kendall." Holding the flashlight up, pointing at her and ready to examine her eyes, he says, "Open up."

Kendall submitting to him says, with a sigh, "Okay. Fine." As she extends her neck toward him and opens her eyes wide.

Moving in close, Griffin gently places his thumb just under her eye – on the top of her cheek – then carefully cradling her face with his fingers and palm, he gently looks into her eyes with the flashlight. Their faces only centimeters from each other, they each can feel their deep craving and excitement towards one another steaming under the façade that they now have been forced to live inside. Griffin gently moving to look into her other eye – in the same manner – silently thinks how he wished time would freeze and he could stay this close to her forever. As he forces his mind back to his job and drags himself away from her, he says, "You've been crying?"

Kendall's passion at a near boil as she fondly remembers the smell of his cologne so close to her, quickly tries to compose herself and pulling her gown up to her neck, clears her throat to find a single word, "No."

Griff, taking a step back, looks to her and asks, "Only your eyes, have been crying, then?"

Kendall's mind confused by her deep longing to be with him, her love for Zach and yet her deep anger with him too. She scans her mind to create a lie, but her emotions spill out and expose her, as her tears begin again.

Griffin says nothing, but only hands her a tissue as she forces out the words, "I had a fight with Zach…"

"About Erica again?" Griffin asks softly. "I hope you weren't driving this time?" He looks at her with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Kendall looking up at him and wiping her tears on her gown says, "No, we were at home."

"Well, that would explain your heart rate and blood pressure being slightly elevated then." Griffin moves back to her chart and begins to write notes again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Kendall says as she blows her nose on the tissues.

"Okay." Griffin says as he moves toward her. "But, I would like to listen to your heart once more – now that I know that you're just upset and not in any medical danger?"

"Yes, okay." Kendall says as she releases her gown for his stethoscope again.

Gently placing his stethoscope on her chest, once again, he moves down to hear all the beats of her heart.

Kendall breathing harder and trying to control her tears as he listens carefully.

Each of them now feeling their passion for one another, beginning to reignite, once again.

Griffin's eyes searching the air as he studies the sounds, coming through his stethoscope.

With him again so close to her, she steals the moment and admires the color of his hair and the beauty of his eyes. Once again allows the smell of his cologne to fill her lungs and her mind.

As their thoughts begin to wander, inside the lake of passion, they each soak up freely from this stolen and intoxicating moment.

Gently and slowly their eyes lock, their minds release and, almost by surprise, their lips unite.

* * *

><p>Zach making his way to, Building G, parks his car and exits onto the sidewalk. Looking at the building he searches for the front doors. Walking down one side he sees the entrance is at the end of the sidewalk.<p>

'Dr. Castillo does pretty good for himself.' Continuing up the sidewalk he notices the sun is just starting to fall allowing him to see clearly into the building's windows with bright lights inside. Walking past one window he sees something that looks familiar to him. Stopping and taking a few steps back, to get a clearer view, he sees them. 'Kendall?'

Kendall and Griffin, immediately, feeling the release of their passions once locked inside a prison, allow themselves to take all that this tiny moment will allow them to have.

Feeling as if they are in a dream state, they both succumb to the instant and shut the universe out of this split second.

Their subconscious' – screaming for them to stop – is momentarily pushed down into complete silence under the ocean of their long-harnessed and hidden call for each other.

As they break free and take fully from each other. Griffin's stethoscope falls, nosily to the floor, but neither one hears it.

Kendall's gown falls to her waist as she allows her hands to pull him in closer, closer as he lays her back onto the examining table's surface.

Their breath escaping as they reposition their mouths only to draw in more of each other.

Their heartbeats coming faster…

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

They both freeze at the sound as it abruptly snaps them from their moment, moves them at light speed back through the universe, out of their dream state as stark reality hits them both. They give their minds a split second to register the sound, before quickly recomposing themselves and returning to their doctor and patient only demeanors.

Kendall quickly pulling her gown over her shoulders, lifting her sweater off the examining table and pushing her arms into its sleeves, she wipes her mouth on the front of her gown and fluffs her hair.

The knock comes again, but louder.

Griff busy repositioning his clothing, straightening his tie, wiping lipstick from his mouth with the palm of his hand and scanning the floor for his stethoscope. Quickly lifting it from the floor and wrapping it around his neck he calls out, "Yes? Who is it?"

"Dr. Castillo?" His receptionist's voice can be heard through the thick door. "Can I come in?"

Quickly scanning Kendall, searching for her response, which comes with a quick nod of her head he says, "Yes, of course. Come in."

As the door opens the two briefly hold their breath. Trying hard to act perfectly normal. Behaving as if nothing has happened between them. Hoping that their facial expressions don't give up their guilt. Praying that their hot passion is not still lingering, thick enough to be detected.

Griff quickly scribbling on Kendall's medical chart, as she sits innocently on the table's edge, says to the woman as her head peeks around the edge of the door, to conceal patient privacy, "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you- "

Kendall's mind races backward for a brief moment, in response to her words, 'If only you knew? I'm so sorry you did too! Thank, God, you did! No, why did you have to interrupt?'

"Mrs. Slater?" The woman's voice snaps her from her near trance.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me, Kendall?" The receptionist asks.

Kendall looking to Griff for an answer, as he quickly speaks, "She said, that Zach is in the waiting room."

Kendall's mind catapulting forward and backwards at the information… she forces a polite response, "Oh, how nice? Okay, thank you. Please, tell Zach that I'll be out in just a moment then?"

"Okay. I will then. Again, sorry to bother you."

"It's okay. Thank you." Griffin responds.

As the door slowly closes Kendall and Griffin each sit and stare at each other with questioning eyes. Neither wishing to speak, for fear of what the other will say.


	80. Chapter 80

Opal, just finishing reading, "Sam-I-AM" for the eighth time, is relieved when her cell phone begins to ring. Quickly situating Spike and Ian on the floor with some legos she picks up her phone, "Hello? Well, hello, Krystal. What can I do for you dear?"

"Opal, where are you?" Krystal's voice comes quickly.

"Oh, I'm over at the Slaters' home. I've just read the boys' favorite Dr. Seuss book, again, and am mightily pleased to have the interruption. Where are you?"

"I'm at the house. Waiting for you to come watch the girls?" Krystal's statement forms a question.

"Oops. Was that tonight, that I was supposed to baby sit?"

"Yes, Opal. Jackson is going to be here at seven. What am I going to do, for a sitter, now? Why isn't Sandra watching the boys?"

"Well… Zach called me at the last moment – I don't know where Sandra is – I'm sorry, Krystal, I completely got my wires crossed. Thought it was next week that I was to watch the girls?"

Krystal letting out a long sigh, responds, "Alright, Opal. I'll see if Tad and Dixie can watch them then. Good-bye, Opal." As she quickly hangs up the phone and begins to dial Tad.

Opal surprised by Krystal's quick dismissal of her says, to the disconnected call, "Bye, then. Hope you enjoy, your _last night_, with Jackson." As she hangs up the phone and returns to the boys, now building a large lego tower.

* * *

><p>Tad and Dixie are sitting at their kitchen table in deep conversation. Tad's voice quickly coming to anger he says, "Dix, I just don't understand why you have to go to work at all – let alone there?"<p>

"Tad, I don't understand why you have an issue with it? What am I suppose to do all day? Stay inside this house, chained to the bed and keeping the home fires burning for you?"

Tad, giving her his classic playboy smirk and then, seeing the immediate look of disapproval on her face, quickly straightens his facial expression and says, "It isn't that I expect you to stay home all day, Dixie – although I like the chained to the bed idea." He says with sarcasm. Then returning to the seriousness of their discussion says, "I just don't understand why you need to take a job at the hospital again."

"Oh, okay, Tad." Dixie says as she gets up from the table and moves to the sink. "So, it isn't that you care that I'm taking a job. It is that you don't want me at the hospital. In fact, it isn't that you don't want me at the hospital, it is that you don't want me around David." Quickly turning to face him she finishes, "Seriously Tad? After all we've been through? All the years that we've spent fighting our way back to each other, do you really think that David Hayward is a threat to us?"

"No, Dix, it's just that-"

"It's just that, you don't trust me! Right, Tad? You don't have any issues with David; it is me that you don't trust. However, you don't see me getting myself tied in knots about your visits with Damon – _at Hillary's house_? Do you Tad?" Angrily exiting the kitchen, she moves to the living room. Hearing the telephone ring, she stops to answer it.

Tad quickly following her begins to talk, "Dixie?" Seeing her on the phone he tables his anger and sits in a corner chair.

Her hand quickly forms a stop sign as she answers the phone, "Hello? Hi, Krystal. How are you tonight? Are the girls okay?"

"Yes, they are fine, Dixie. I was calling to ask if they could stay with you and Tad for tonight?"

Dixie looking over her shoulder at Tad, sitting in the chair and waiting to resume their fight, and deciding that she doesn't wish to continue arguing with him quickly responds, "Yes, of course, Krystal." Waiting to see Tad's response she adds, "We'd love to have the girls tonight." Tad's face showing some disappointment that he will not have an opportunity to try and persuade Dixie from taking her old job at the hospital again, as a Patient Advocate, shakes his head in the negative, as she continues, "What time will they be over? Seven o'clock is fine. Do you want us to take them to school in the morning? The school bus? Oh, that's right. Okay, Krystal. See you at seven then. Bye."

Hanging up the phone and looking for Tad's response, she says, "The girls are going to spend the night here. Krystal and Jackson have a date. Seems Opal forgot and left her in a jam."

Tad conceding to the idea and pleased to spend an evening with the girls says, "Okay. Good, but I still don't like you going back to your old hospital job."

Dixie breathing a deep sigh, starts toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck says, "I know you don't like it, but you'll be okay. Besides, Amanda is nearly finished with her Phlebotomy course and will start working part-time in the lab soon, and with Jake there full-time – even Ruth and Joe are volunteering a few hours a week. So, it isn't like I won't still be surrounded by over protective Martins." She finishes with a grin as she pulls his head down to her for their lips to meet.

Tad kissing her long then says, "So, I'm out numbered. Is that it?"

Dixie moving toward the staircase says, "Yes, dear, you are. Now come help me make up the girls' beds, please?"

Tad quickly following her says, "Okay, but I still don't like it." Racing up the stairs after her, skipping one or two steps, he then calls to her ahead of him, with laughter filling his voice, "Do you think we have time for that 'bed chaining thingee' before seven?"

"Thaddeus Martin?" Dixie shouts with a great laugh as she picks up speed.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Griffin both sit quietly in the examining room as the receptionist gently closes the door. A long uncomfortable moment passes before he finally speaks, "Kendall, I'm sorry- "<p>

"No, Griff," Kendall interrupts him with a soft voice, "it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry. I was upset and- "

"Exactly, Kendall. You were upset and I took advantage- "

"Griff, please? I – I think there is enough blame inside this room for both of us." Kendall quickly moves behind a small screen, in a corner of the room.

Griff staying seated on the small stool quietly says, "Okay, so we've agreed on that. Now what?"

"What do you mean, now what?"

"What do we do now?" Griffin asks her with some surprise that she doesn't understand his question. "What do we do about what just happened here, between us?"

"Nothing happened, Griff." Kendall says as she continues to put her clothes on.

"Nothing?" Griffin says with some elevation in his voice and then quickly looking to the door he sharply lowers his tone and finishes, "You call what just happened between us, nothing?"

Kendall, finished dressing, comes from behind the screen and buttoning up her blouse says, "Griffin," Standing in front of him and holding both of his hands, he now rises to stand, as she speaks, "we shared a moment. A beautiful and forbidden moment. That is all. It shouldn't of happened, but- " She pauses for a moment and gently rests the palm of her hand on his cheek, then tracing the outline of his lips with her finger she continues, "it did happen and I'm glad it did. I do love you, Griffin." As she quickly wipes a tear from her cheek, "I don't think I'll ever stop loving you, but I also love Zach." Griffin handing her his handkerchief stands with sorrow-filled eyes as he carefully studies her every move and listens to every word, she resumes, "I am mad with Zach - damn mad-" Her anger growing hotter again, "but, I cannot – I just don't know if I can live with him." She begins to cry deep sobs as she leans her head against his strong chest.

Holding her close and stroking her hair, he asks with some shock, "Why, Kendall? What happened?

Pulling away from him, she quietly speaks through her weeping, "He is still dealing with casino types – if not casino people, certainly the same kinds of people who nearly killed him." Quickly wiping her face, with her discarded gown from the table, she then picks up her purse and sweater and moves for the door.

Griffin surprised by the revelation says, "What? Wait a minute?" He steps in front of her. "Are you saying, that after all you went through – what all of us went through – to get him back," Griff's voice rising in anger continues, "all we went through to lock up Reverend Ricky, me on the run for my life, Diana Holden – dead in my bed!"

Griffin's voice now nearing a shout, she tries to shush him while continually glancing at the door, but he continues his rant, "What about me spending time in Pine Valley Jail? Being stabbed, nearly to death?" He looks at her with questioning eyes, but she gives no response, and he continues, "What about Bianca and Marissa – being drugged, tied up in a closet - Bianca's trauma returning over her rape attack- " He pauses for a moment and then coming close to Kendall he says, "Oh, Kendall. I'm so sorry. I know you remember. You remember all of it more than anyone. I'm sorry, Kendall." He searches her eyes for her response, but she stays silent as more thoughts come into his angered mind, "Kendall, we went through so much for Zach, you and I… too much. Bianca and Marissa - he could have killed them."

His voice rising with rage again, "Just what the hell is Zach thinking? After all this entire town did? What we did? To bring him back to…" Griffin abruptly stops his wrath, makes a loud growling sound, hastily turns and punches his fist into the examining table.

Kendall promptly coming to his side says, "I know, Griff. I know." Reaching over and inspecting his hand for injuries, she continues, "But – but, Griff, I still love him." Her eyes look at him pleadingly.

Griff wiping a tear, escaping from her eye, softly speaks, "But, does he love you enough, Kendall? If Zach is playing with the bad boys again, does he love you enough- " Kendall now rapidly pulling away from him with a look of shock at his words, he continues "– enough to stop endangering himself, you and your children?"

Kendall moving quickly toward the doors says, "I have to get out of here. I can't listen to this."

"Wait, Kendall?" Griffin swiftly putting his hand against the door ahead of her, preventing her from opening it, "Is that what you're telling me, Kendall? Are you telling me, that you can live that way again? That you can go through that, all over again? You can put all those that you love – even your boys – through that living hell again?"

Kendall looking at her shoes now and wiping a flood of tears now falling to the floor, softly responds, "I don't know, Griff. I just don't know."

Griff removing his hand from the door and resting his arms at his sides in defeat says, "You don't know? Well, I can tell you this, that I do know, Kendall. I love you, but I won't live through that again. You can count me out. Take my name off the play list. I won't upset my life and my family to play another round of, The Zach Slater Danger Zone Games. I'm out."

As he steps back from her side, picks up her chart and starting to write on it he speaks without looking up at her, "You probably should start looking for a new doctor." Kendall turns and looks at him with complete shock, as he quickly finishes, "I'll recommend a few good Cardiologists, here in Pine Valley, for you."

"But, Griff?"

But before she can finish, his words cut in, "That will be all, Mrs. Slater. You can go now."

Seeing that he is serious and feeling that she cannot keep Zach waiting, in the lobby any longer, squeaks out a small, "Thank you, Griff." As she then rapidly exits into the hallway and begins to make her way to Zach's location.


	81. Chapter 81

Jackson, standing at the front door of Krystal's house, rings the bell and waits for her to answer. After a few moments pass, he pulls his jacket closed to block out the breeze and again pushes the doorbell. Suddenly from the side of the yard he hears the rustle of leaves. Straining his eyes to see into the quick falling darkness of dusk, he calls out, "Who's there?"

His ears peeked to hear a returning voice, he hears nothing more. As the rustling continues he can feel the hair on the back of his neck rise, his hand in his coat pocket, he grasps his keys tightly and in the split second wishes that his pistol wasn't in the glove box of his car, and realizes that his car's key isn't going to make a very good weapon.

Rapidly looking to the door's tiny window and not seeing anyone coming to answer its ring, he calls again as the noise moves closer to him, "I said, who's there? Stop, or I'll shoot!"

A sudden high pitched voice calls back to him from the dark corner of the yard, "No, don't shoot! Jack? It's me, Krystal."

"Krystal?" He calls back as he arches his neck and strains his eyes to see her.

"Yes, Jack. Don't shoot!"

Her voice rapidly moving closer to him, he can now see her shadow and the outline of her body, "I'm not going to shoot you, Krystal. What the heck are you doing sneaking around in the bushes?"

As she fully comes into his view she gives a small laugh and says, "I'm not sneaking around in the bushes, Jack-" Coming full to his side and standing on the front step with him, she begins to push her key into the house's doorknob, "—I was just coming back from Tad's house. The girls are going to spend the night with them."

"Oh, well." Jack says with a large sigh, "You sure the hell had my hair standing up for a moment there."

Opening the door and entering into the warmth and light of the house she waits for him to enter before closing the door behind him and says, "Since when do you carry a gun, Jack?"

"Oh, that. Well, when I was the District Attorney, I put quite a few bad boys in prison." He removes his coat and hands it to her. "Some of their 'associates' and closest friends, have never quite forgiven me for that. It comes with the job, Krystal."

Carefully, carrying his coat and hanging it on the rack, she responds, "So, is your gun in this coat's pocket then?"

"No, my gun is in the glove box of my car. Only my keys are in my pocket." He says with a bit of embarrassment and a grin.

Krystal laughing a little as she makes her way to him for a hug and long kiss asks, "So, you were going to shoot me with your keys then, Jack?" As she wraps her arms around his neck.

Pulling her body close to him, he says with a deep, sultry, playboy smile and a gleam in his eyes, "Well, I've got something in my pocket for you… but, it isn't a gun."

* * *

><p>Kendall, coming into the lobby, sees Zach sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for her. When he notices her, he quickly ends his cell phone call and putting the phone into his pocket, he makes his way to her side.<p>

Kendall, glancing at him and giving him a small smile, stops at the receptionist's desk to talk about scheduling and billing.

Zach stands nearby and quietly waits for the women to finish their conversation.

Kendall finished speaking with the receptionist, turns to Zach as he gives her a small hug. As the couple exits through the office building's doors, he asks, "So, how'd your exam go?"

Kendall, surprised to see him there, hesitates with her answer for a brief moment and then says, "Everything went fine. Griff says that my blood pressure and heart rate were slightly elevated, but when he discovered that I'd been crying – by the looks of my eyes-" She pauses to look at her makeup in her compact's mirror. "—it is no wonder." Seeing her reflection in the small mirror, under the large street light above their heads, she says, "Oh, what a mess. I'm not sure that even Fusion can fix this face."

"So, Dr. Castillo doesn't think there is anything medically wrong though?" Zach asks with some concern.

"No. He said that it was only due to me being so upset." Deeply uncomfortable about his questions she continues, "I told him that we'd been fighting and that I was crying."

Zach says nothing for a long moment as his mind continually flashes back to one single snapshot, forever burned into his memory of; Kendall locked in a clearly passionate embrace with Griffin, naked from the waist up – maybe more, he couldn't see - her hands on the back of his neck pulling him in closer to herself…

"Zach?"

Her words snap him from the movie, playing in his head. He shakes his head and forcing his eyes to focus on her he softly says, "What? What is it Kendall?"

Kendall, looking at him with much curiosity, says, "Where were you just now?"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"Zach? I've been talking to you, and you – you just zoned out there for a moment. Where'd you go?"

Zach clearing his throat and trying to straighten is facial expressions, turns to walk down the sidewalk and says, "I was just – someplace I wish I'd never been." As his voice trails off.

Kendall taking a few fast steps to catch up to him she says, "What? Zach? Are you going to answer my questions?"

Turning back and waiting for her to walk the two steps to his side, they then walk down the sidewalk together as he grabs to hold her hand and says, "What question was that, Kendall?"

"I asked you, what you're doing here? Where are the boys?"

Zach stopping to look at her under the corner's street light, stares at her for a long moment as emotions of; anger, compassion, fear, betrayal, bitterness and love all flood into his head at the same time, mixing together and muddle into one large boiling caldron that leaves him confused and weary.

Studying his face and trying to read his thoughts, she speaks again, "Zach? You're wandering off again?"

Listening to her words carefully, he suddenly pulls her in tight to his chest and hugging her deeply he says, "I'm right here, Kendall. I'd never wander off from you."

"What?" Kendall, startled by his quick action and confused by his words, says, "Zach? You're crushing me." Hugging him in return she says, "You're also scaring me a bit. Are you okay, Zach?"

Relaxing his hold on her he looks into her eyes as he continues to hold her closely and says, "I'm just worried about you."

"Zach, Griffin said that it was nothing to worry about. My heart rate was only up because of our fight. That's all. Really."

Zach trying to force the image of her and Griff together, from his mind, strokes her hair and pulling a few strands caught in the corner of her mouth and wet eyelashes, says, "I'm so glad that you're okay. I came here to tell you how very sorry I am that we fought earlier today. You were right. I had no idea what you really went through when I was gone. I broke your heart, by dying – leaving you and the boys. I know now, how horrible it was for you, during that time."

"But, Zach? That's why I can't handle your still dealing with people like that." Her tears start again as she looks deep into his eyes. "When I heard the words of that nasty little man – and his eyes all blackened. I was afraid that – that the nightmare would start all over again."

Zach handing her his handkerchief, pulls her close to himself in a near suffocating hug and with his face buried in her long hair across her neck and shoulders, he says, "I promise, Kendall. That will never happen again. That little weasel-"

Kendall abruptly pushing him away says, with new anger, "That's just what I'm talking about, Zach!"

"What?" Zach stunned by her reaction says, "What are you talking about, Kendall?"

"When you say things like that Zach? 'I'll make sure that little weasel never bothers you again.' Stuff like that, Zach. You're just confirming that you're still going to have dealings with very dangerous people. People like, Ricky, who have the power to crush our world again." She begins to sob, again, as she starts down the sidewalk without him.

"No, no." Zach quickly catching up to her, "No, Kendall, please?" Catching her by the elbow he stops her and pulls her to turn back to him, "Just listen to me, please?"

Kendall stopping and turning to look at him. He watches her eyes as she traces her arm down to his tightly grasping hand. Quickly releasing her arm, he says, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt your arm? Baby, I didn't mean to."

Kendall bending her arm to rub it with her opposite hand says, "It's okay." Standing in cold silence she says, "Okay, I'm listening."

"Thank you." Zach begins to talk with soft tones, "What I'm trying to say is – I'm sorry that weasel talked with you. And yes, I'd love nothing better than to put him in a hole someplace-" His thoughts return to the flash movie playing inside his memory; of Kendall locked in Griffin's arms. "—there are plenty of people, that I'd like to put in a hole… but, what I'm trying to say to you is; all I want to do is to spend my life with you and our boys. Nothing more."

"So, you're telling me that you'll have no more dealings with 'shady characters'?"

"I promise you that, Kendall. I promise. If I die now, it will be from old age or from a broken heart – of not having you to love."

Kendall hearing his words, allows them to sink deep into those terror-filled places of her mind. Those dark, nightmarish places that she has had to live in too many times before, and for much too long, as she stands silently and stares at him. Seeing a tear race down his face and fall from his chin, she is convinced of his words and quickly wrapping both her arms around his neck she speaks, "Oh, Zack. Thank you!" As she hugs him tightly and begins to weep into his shoulder.

Zach holding her tightly and kissing her neck and cheeks says, "I love you, Kendall." As he forces the flashing movie of her and Griff to exit his thoughts.

"I love you too, Zach."

"Opal is with the boys, for the night." He whispers into her ear, "How about you and I get the honeymoon suite at The Valley Inn?"

Gentle laughter mixed with tears escapes from her, "I'd love that."

Zach holds her and allows her to finally release the last of her tears – now tears of joy and gratitude instead of grief and fear.

He pulls her tight to his chest as he watches the last of the day's light exit the sky causing millions of stars to gently twinkle against the black canopy of darkness on the moonless night.


	82. Chapter 82

As the warm sun crests over the horizon, light begins to flood across the varied homes and families that make up Pine Valley. At the park multitudes of birds have stuffed themselves full, with the last of the fall food supplies, before starting their long southern migration. The large congregation of squirrels and chipmunks have finally filled their food storages to maximum capacity and tucked themselves in, ready for winter. The lake's surface has a thin sheet of ice quietly floating on it, ensuring that it won't be long now before Pine Valleys' families are digging out their winter clothes, sleds and ice skates to enjoy late night bonfires, hot spiked cider and winter parties. The chilly morning frost, now melting from the morning warmth, makes the grass sparkle like a million tiny diamonds as the occasional cottontail cautiously nibbles some of the green shoots.

* * *

><p>At The Valley Inn, Zach and Kendall stir in their large bed inside the honeymoon suite. The sun breaking through a gap in the heavy, red velvet curtains sheds light on their pillows and wakes them from their dreams. They resist its call to force them from their bed and, in defiance to morning, they envelop their bodies around each other, come fully awake and sleep no more.<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson and Krystal are awaken by the squealing sounds of the school bus' brakes, followed by the loud single blast of its horn and the far off sounds of children laughing and parents shouting their goodbyes to them.<p>

"I guess that means it's morning." Krystal says as she sits up in bed.

Jackson coming fully awake responds, "Please, say it's all just a dream? Tell me I don't have to get up?"

Krystal leaning over for a long and passion filled kiss, places her hand on his strong chest and pushing herself away from him, says, "Sorry, Jack, but you have court today." She crawls from the bed and he makes a groaning, sound in protest, as she moves toward the mirror to brush her hair, "I'll make some coffee. Do you want to shower before breakfast, Jack?"

"Argh…" A single sound exits his mouth. "I don't want to go to school today."

"I'll start the coffee." Krystal says with some humor as she exits the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Tad and Dixie stand arm-in-arm as they watch the school bus move around their street's corner and out of sight. Turning together they cut across the damp lawn and coming fully to the sidewalk, Tad picks up the morning paper as Dixie wipes the bottoms of her house slippers on the doormat.<p>

"Wish that paperboy would learn to throw." Tad says as he gently brushes the back of his newspaper to remove bits of morning's dew.

"Is it wet again?" Dixie asks as she opens the front door.

The heat from the house quickly escaping as warm air blows against their cold cheeks, Tad responds, "Yes, again. Maybe I can read most of it this time though. At least it didn't rain last night."

Dixie, chuckling at him as he follows her to the kitchen, says, "Well, good thing for you that the comic strip is in the center of the newspaper. So I'm sure it will be okay."

"Hey, don't laugh at me." Tad says as he searches through the damp newspaper. "I read the headlines too." Tossing the paper to the kitchen table across the breakfast dishes as Dixie works to clear the table.

"Tad?"

"What?" He asks her as he moves to the sink to wash the wet ink from his hands.

"I'm trying to clear the table here?"

"Oh, sorry. Just let me get this ink off my hands and I'll move it."

Dixie, picking the dishes off the table from around the paper, notices the day's headlines, "Hey, look at this, Tad."

Tad, coming to her with a dish towel in his hands, "Look at what?"

"Looks like Brooke has gone back to work at the Bulletin?" As she holds the paper up to him.

Tad standing next to her looks at the paper as he finishes drying his hands, "Well, would you look at that? I guess she got tired of kicking around inside Chandler mausoleum, picking up behind Adam, and decided to go back to her old job?"

Dixie scowling at him and then smiling, "I guess so."

An idea quickly sparking to Tad, he says, "Hey, maybe she can teach our paperboy how to get the newspaper to the porch?" He completes his question with wide questioning eyes.

"I wouldn't count on it." Dixie says as she hands him the paper and resumes cleaning the table. Walking to the sink she says, "If you want favor with the paperboy, you need to ask your daughter to talk with him."

Tad surprised by her comment, turns his head from the paper quick to look at her and says, "What? Which daughter?"

"Jenny. Seems our paperboy has his eye on her alright."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Tad, seriously? You didn't see how he saved her a seat on the bus and was motioning for her to sit next to him this morning?"

"What?" Tad says with denial in his voice. "Come on? She's just a young girl."

Dixie moving back to the table with two cups of coffee, sets one down in front of him and sitting in the chair next to him says, "Yes, Tad. I know. And he's just a young boy." Finishing with wide eyes and a small smile.

"No, no, no! The girls are too young to date." Tad protests.

"I agree, Tad. Absolutely agree. However, sitting next to a boy on the school bus is hardly dating, Tad. I'm just saying, if they are friends, maybe she could teach him to throw?" Dixie laughs as she sips her coffee.

"Or maybe she could just tell him, that her father is sick and tired of wet newspaper?" Tad smiles with a glare in his eyes as he tosses the heap of damp paper in the trash. "I couldn't read the rest of that if I wanted to. Just look at my hands now." As he moves back to the sink to wash again. "And just for the record, they'll be no dating until they are twenty."

"Twenty? Tad, be serious." Dixie laughs.

"No, I am serious, Dix." He says with a laugh as he places his cup in the sink, "Besides, I don't even own a shotgun… yet."

* * *

><p>Ruth and Joe are sitting at their breakfast table when Jake and Amanda come through the front door.<p>

"Hello?"

"In here, dear." Ruthie's voice calls back.

Coming through the kitchen door, Amanda is holding baby Rebeka snug in her arms and wrapped in a soft pink blanket with Jake and Trevor close behind them.

"Oh, just let me see my precious grand-daughter." Joe's voice comes softly as he lifts the baby from Amanda's arms.

Ruth quickly moving to them, gives Amanda a quick hug and then moving to Jake and Trevor she hugs them a greeting as well. Looking to the baby as Joe gently lifts he blanket from her tiny face, she says, "Oh, my, she still is as beautiful as ever. Just look at all that dark hair. She is going to be a real heart-breaker, Jake."

"Yes, she is mom." Jake says, while placing the diaper bag on the floor next to the table.

"So, Amanda? Are you excited about your first day of work at the hospital?" Ruth asks.

"I am – excited to be doing a job that I've come to really enjoy – but, not looking forward to being away from these two." See says as she brushes the hair out of Trevor's face with the palm of her hand.

"I know, but don't you worry." Ruth reassuringly rests her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"We've got lots of fun planned for today." Joe says as she gently sits in a kitchen chair with the baby in his arms.

"Are we going to make cookies today, Granny?" Trevor asks with much excitement.

"We sure are, Sweetheart." Ruth answers.

Jake's voice breaks in, "I'm sorry folks, but if we are going to be on time, we're going to have to get going?"

"Oh, yes. Jake is right." Amanda says as she looks to the baby and gives her a tiny kiss on the forehead. Then hugging Trevor tightly she says, "Now, you be a big helper for Granny and Papa, okay?"

"Are you going to draw blood from people at the hospital now, mommy?"

"Yes, I'm going to work with daddy, but I'll be back soon. I know you'll have lots of fun with Granny and Papa today?"

"Yep, I'll keep a good eye on Rebeka too."

"Yes, I know you will sweetheart." Amanda sets his feet back on the floor. "I'll be back later this afternoon, okay? Just in time to watch our favorite cartoon together." She then looks to Ruth and briefly talking, in words unheard, she then walks to the front door to meet Jake who is already standing impatiently with his keys in his hand motioning for her to hurry.


	83. Chapter 83

Brooke, sitting in her office at The Pine Valley Bulletin, pushes a button on her phone. A voice quickly comes over the phone's intercom system saying, "Yes, Miss English? What can I do for you?"

"Bishop, please get Jackson Montgomery on the phone for me?"

"Yes, Miss English." The thirty-something's voice comes back deep and strong to her.

Brooke stands from her chair and moving around it she pushes a small button on the wall located along the edge of the ceiling-to-floor, pale-blue, vertical blinds. As the blinds begin to automatically and slowly open they uncover a picture perfect scene of Pine Valley's beautiful park and lake. The sunrise complete and the frost completely melted off, Brooke draws in a deep breath and whispers out loud, _"I have missed you, my beloved, Pine Valley. The home of my youth, always in my heart. I'm so glad to be here, with you again." _

As her mind wanders on the view as she watches the park's creatures move around, busy with their daily survival tasks. Small rabbits and squirrels scattering to escape the watchful eyes of the occasional dog tightly leashed to its master. Birds flying from tree to tree calling out their warnings to each other of the coming jogger, with puffs of steam exiting their mouths, as they trek breathlessly through the park's scenic paths. She marvels at the large Osprey's nest perched high in the tall pine tree overlooking the lake and thinks how the park's residents below have no idea what beauty lies just over their heads, seen only by her from her bird's eye view, of the fabulous richness below.

Just then, Bishop's voice across the intercom breaks her trance, "Miss English?"

"Yes, Bishop."

"I've been unable to contact, Mr. Montgomery. His cell phone is continually going to voice mail and his office says that he's not come in yet."

"Oh, no." Brooke walks to her desk and lifts the morning's newspaper to her view, "Did his secretary say when she expects him?"

"She said that he'll be in court all morning and she doesn't expect to see him until late afternoon." Bishop's voice calls back to her.

Brooke, defeatedly dropping the newspaper back to the top of her desk, responds, "Okay, Bishop. Thank you for your help. Please, keep trying his cell and tell his secretary to contact me as soon as she hears from him?"

"Yes, of course, Miss English."

* * *

><p>Greenlee and Ryan are sitting around their tiny dinning room table eating their breakfast with Emma. "Emma, hurry sweetie, or we'll be late for school?"<p>

"I don't feel good today, daddy. Can I stay home?"

"Now, Emma, you said that last week." Greenlee questions softly. "Does your teacher give tests on the same day each week?"

"Sometimes she does, but I don't know." Emma says in some defeat.

"Emma, why don't you feel good?" Ryan asks.

"My head hurts."

"Here, Emma, "Greenlee says as she makes her way to the cupboard, "take some of this and you'll be fine."

Emma chewing the medicine and sipping some orange juice says, "Thank you, Greenlee." Putting her cup down she looks to Ryan and says, "Okay, daddy. I'm ready."

"Okay, pumpkin. Go upstairs and get your coat and your backpack." As she runs up the stairs he calls to her, "And don't forget your hat and mittens, it looks cold out this morning."

"Okay, daddy. I won't."

Greenlee busy scanning the celebrity section of the newspaper says, "Ryan, look at this."

Ryan looking to the paper, focusing his eyes to the position, where Greenlee's finger is pointing begins to read the headline out loud.

'~~Krystal Carey, is my source – photographer tells all~~'

"What?" Looking at Greenlee, Ryan asks with much confusion. Greenlee motioning for him to continue reading, he starts again.

'National Intruder freelance photographer – whom refuses to give this reporter his identity – tells The Pine Valley Bulletin's Celebrity News, that his breaking news of last month; exposing the relationship between one; Krystal Carey and Jackson Montgomery – former fiancé of; Erica Kane, was not just a stroke of luck on his part. Not just a matter of him being in the right stop at the right time, in order to snap those infamous pictures of the couple captured in a lip lock inside, The Valley Inn's elevator.

Said photographer, tells this reporter, that he was only at that exact location under the direction of one; Krystal Carey, longtime employee of Pine Valley's former D.A., popular and respected Attorney Jackson Montgomery.

When photographer was asked if Mr. Montgomery had any such knowledge, of Miss Carey's call to him, he stated, 'I've no idea, but with the look of shock on his face that night, I surely doubt it.'

"When asked how he knew Miss Carey, said photographer stated; 'She sought me out. I guess she just knows a good man when she sees one.'

"When he was asked if Miss Carey paid him for his services, he stated to this reporter; 'No. I made a nice profit from The National Intruder, for those shots though. However, if Miss Carey ever wants me for anything else… you have my number Krystal. Call me, anytime, baby.'

"So, to our readers, we pose this question. How do you feel about this revealing and breaking news? Would you want your private attorney's employees giving up your personal and/or highly sensitive information or locations to various news media outlets?

"Please, send your letters and/or comments to, The Pine Valley Bulletin. In c/o, The Bulletin's new editor; Brooke English.

"This reporter has contacted, The National Intruder, who has confirmed their freelance photographer's story. This reporter tried repeatedly to contact, Miss Carey and Mr. Montgomery, before going to press, but was unsuccessful in reaching them. Mr. Montgomery's office had no comments."

* * *

><p>Adam Chandler is sitting in his large captain's chair, comfortably behind his desk, at Chandler Enterprises. Hanging up his phone he then quickly dials another number.<p>

"Hello, JR? Good morning, Son."

"It's afternoon here, Dad. How are you?"

"I'm good, JR. How are you… and Annie?"

"We are fine. What's up, Dad?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that everything has been taken care of. You can fly home as soon as possible."

"You took care of Annie's pardon?" JR excitedly motions to Annie to come from across the room to his side.

"Yes, JR. Everything has been handled. I just talked with Barry and the Governor. Annie is free to come home."

"You wouldn't tell me that… if it wasn't true. Right, Dad?"

Annie feeling most anxious starts to pace the floor next to him as he continues his conversation.

"Of course not, JR." Adam's voice rising with agitation. "Son, I told you I would take care of it, and I did. I promise, JR."

"Okay, Dad. We'll be-" Annie interrupting the conversation as she tugs on JR shirt sleeve. "Hold on a second, Dad."

"What is it, Annie? He promised he took care of it. He just talked with the Governor."

"JR?" Annie's face showing much disbelief. "Tell him you want him to fax a copy of the paper work to us here."

JR studies her face for a long moment and starting to reject her idea she adds, "JR? How many times has Adam made you promises, in the past?" He starts to see the wisdom in her request as she continues, "No, JR. I don't trust him. Please, JR?"

"Are you not going to come home with me, unless you see the papers, Annie?" Fear and anxiety start to fill his mind as he waits for her response.

"I can't, JR. What if it is a trap? Just another one of Adam's lies?"

JR recognizing that he can never let Annie get away from him – since she is the only one who knows his dark truth – studies her face for a moment and realizing that she holds all the cards in this game, turns back to the phone and says, "Dad? You still there?"

"Yes, JR. I'm here."

"Dad, Annie and I want you to fax a copy of the papers to us here – at the hotel."

"JR?" Adam's spikes in tone as he quickly comes forward in his chair. "What are you saying, Son? You think I'm lying to you?"

JR starting to feel the crush between both Adam and Annie, takes a moment to clear his throat and bracing himself up he responds, "Dad, it's Annie. She won't come home without seeing the papers."

"Then let her stay there, JR. What the hell do we care?"

JR's mind refusing to allow him to forget his nightmare confession of the shooting to Annie, he becomes filled with frustration as she turns and sees her eyes full of seriousness and her head gently nodding in the negative. He pauses for a moment and then says, in nearly a shout, "I care, Dad. I'm not leaving without her."

Adam feeling as if he has been out-played by Annie's demand, concedes with much frustration and then says, "Fine, JR." As he picks up a golden pen and says, "Give me the number."

"Thank you, Dad."

Annie's anxiety released into excitement she quickly hops to JR's side and snuggles herself against his arm as he searches the nearby table for the number and begins reading it to Adam over the phone.

"Okay, son. I'll fax it right now."

"Thanks, dad. We'll be waiting."

"Once you receive it, call me back and I'll get the jet ready for you?"

"Yes, dad. I will."

"Okay, bye then."

JR, uncomfortable with the situation and feeling like he has pushed his dad too far, again stutters out the words. "I- I'm sorry, dad. I love you, dad."

Adam's voice hesitates for a moment as he pushes down a bit of lingering anger and forces his mouth to form the words, "I love you too, JR."


	84. Chapter 84

After a lengthy good bye kiss to Jackson in the driveway, before he quickly speeds off in his red jaguar on his way to court, Krystal makes her way back to her home's front door.

Pausing to pick the morning newspaper from the middle of a large bush, she enters the house and thumbs through the paper as she makes her way to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, to finish her morning coffee, she spreads the newspaper across the table. First she notices the headline announcing, Brooke's return as The Bulletin's Editor. She refills her cup and begins to sip the hot coffee as she turns the newspaper's pages. As she turns to the Celebrity News section she takes a large gulp from her cup before her eyes suddenly focus on her own name written in the headline. She pauses her motions as she reads.

Then rapidly spitting her coffee over the surface of the newspaper she shouts out loud to herself, "What? Oh my God!" Quickly coming to her feet she continues, in near panic, "Oh how could this happen? Oh what am I going to do?" She paces the kitchen's floor for a moment with the paper trailing behind her in one hand as she tries to think of what to do. "Jackson?" Her heart leaps at the thought of what he'll say and what he'll do once he reads the news. She looks around the room – looking at nothing in particular, but scanning her mind for a solution. Rapidly her mind lands on a solution. She drops the paper to the floor and races up the staircase to change her clothes.

* * *

><p>Zach and Kendall coming through the front door of their home are quickly greeted by Spike and Ian rushing to their sides, excited to see them.<p>

Zach, picking up each boy from the floor, holds one in each arm as they hug his neck and talk both at the same time. Kendall taking Zach's coat and hanging it on the nearby chair, along with her own, the family exchanges their greetings to each other.

"We missed you so much." Spike proclaims loudly.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm so glad you're home." Ian shouts to be heard over Spike.

"We missed you two too." Kendall says as she hugs each boy in Zach's arms. "Did you two have fun with Opal?"

"Yeah! Opal and us, made popcorn balls." Spike announces proudly.

"Popcorn balls? Yum!" Zach says while resting the boys back on the floor. "I hope you saved me some?"

"Where is Opal?" Kendall says as she scans the house with her eyes and sets her purse on the table.

"She is in the kitchen. Talking with Sandra." Ian's says as he positions himself on the sofa with Spike and Zach.

Kendall looking at the floor covered with toys says, "Why haven't you boys picked up your toys this morning?"

"We will." Spike says with a sigh.

"I'm not done playing yet." Ian says in protest, "Grandma just brought these for us. Can't I play longer?"

Kendall surprised by his words, moves closer to him and says, "Grandma? When did you see grandma, Ian?" Looking to Spike now, "Spike? Did grandma come over today?"

"No, she came last night. Just before we had to go to bed." Spike responds.

"I didn't get to play with the toys last night, because Opal made us go to bed." Ian's protests continue, "Please, mommy, can't I play with them longer?"

Kendall brushing her hand over his head as she moves toward the kitchen says, "Yes, dear. You go ahead and play with your new toys."

Coming through the kitchen's door, Kendall sees Opal and Sandra standing over the sink, washing the breakfast dishes.

"Oh, hello, Kendall." Opal's signature southern voice shrieks to her, "I heard you come in, but with me up to my elbows in this here dishwater." Partially drying her hands she closes the gab across the floor to Kendall and giving her a hugs says, "Did you and Zach have a nice evening, dear?"

"Yes, Opal. We did." Kendall says as she uses the end of the dish towel to dry off her arms, left from Opal's hands. "Good morning, Sandra."

"Good morning, Mrs. Slater."

"Opal?" Kendall begins as she sits at the table and pours a cup of coffee. "Was my mom here last night?"

Opal sitting across from her says, "Oh, yes. Yes, Erica was here. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course, it is, but, why? Was she looking for me?" Kendall says, always hopeful that Erica will change her mind about her movie deal.

"Oh, um. No, sweetie." Opal guessing that the boys told her about Erica's visit. "Erica, well… she was just… she called to see if we - her and I that is - could get together… um, for dinner, you see." Opal beginning to squirm in her lie continues, "Well, when I told her that I was here babysitting all night so youse and Zach could spend some, well some alone time together. Well, Erica, she came over here to see me, and the boys of course." Opal, hoping that Kendall will buy her story, pauses and studies her face for a moment, before continuing, "Well, you know your mama, she couldn't wait to see those two beautiful grandsons of hers, so she hauled herself right on over here in a flash." Opal trying to avoid contact with Kendall's questioning eyes – as she tries hard to cover the fact that she'd called Erica to come so, she could reveal her newly discovered information about Jackson and Krystal with her - quickly tries to change the subject, "So, where'd you and Zach stay last night? The Valley Inn? Or did you drive into New York City?"

Kendall feeling like Opal is hiding something, but cannot put her finger on it, says, "The Valley Inn. Seems strange that my mother would call you to have dinner with her, I mean since you've been staying with her so much lately?"

"Oh, well, you know how it is with Erica and I. We're just the bestest of friends and all, I guess she just wanted to spend a girl's night out with her best gal pal, is all. So, is Zach home with you? Or did he go to work with Tad again today." Opal says as she starts to exit the kitchen.

"Opal?" Kendall's voice stops her.

Opal turning to look at her says, "Yes, Kendall? What is it dear?"

"Did my mother say anything about her movie deal?"

"Umm… nope, no I don't think so. No. We just mostly spent our time with Spike and Ian. That's all." She steps into the living room, leaving Kendall in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Zack sitting on the sofa as the boys play on the floor next to him, with their new toys, is reading the morning newspaper. As he finishes reading the breaking story, he quietly folds the paper and rests it on the coffee table. His mind rages with anger as he thinks of what the weasel has now done. He imagines how he'll personally punch the little man's already blackened eyes repeatedly.<p>

As Kendall follows Opal into the living room, Zach checks his mood and holds his facial expressions to avoid raising any suspicions of his now boiling anger.

Kendall, thanking Opal for babysitting, walks her to the front door. Opal stands long enough to put on her full-length, silver colored, fur coat with matching gloves and ear muffs. Then, before exiting the door, she turns and hollers back to the boys and Zach, "Bye-de-bye now. I be seeing ya'll again real soon." As she steps out into the cold morning air, Kendall gives her another hug and closes the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Krystal rushes through the main doors of Jackson's Law Office. As she passes the receptionist's desk, headed for her own office, she says, "Beverly? Has Mr. Montgomery called back yet?"<p>

"No, still only getting his voicemail." The secretary responds as Krystal continues to walk past her. "I really don't expect him before this afternoon. You know he has court all morning? Right Miss Carey?"

"Yes, I know that, Beverly. Thank you." Krystal says with some impatience in her voice, as her office door slams closed behind her.

Quickly sitting in front of her computer, Krystal begins to pen a long letter to explain the headlines in the morning addition of The Pine Valley Bulletin.

"It is an unfortunate fact of life that some people choose to tell lies about others in order to further their own careers. Unfortunately, when public figures can be looked at and used for monetary gains, without regard to what is right, wrong or truthful then other, less fortunate people in our society sometimes feel it necessary to try to profit off the hard work of those individuals.

As many of you well know, from your years of public service and/or business in our community, that often others will launch attacks to discredit and harm the character and reputation of others. Sadly, The Law Office of Jackson Montgomery has found itself to be the victim of such a scandalous and slanderous attack today. An attack that many of you may have already read about in _The Bulletin_'s Celebrity News Section, today.

We, at Jackson Law, fully and whole-heartedly deny any truth or involvement in said story, or with said, photographer in said story. We wish to assure all of you, our trusted clients, that your personal, private and legal matters are completely safe and secure in the capable and discreet hands of this firm.

We apologize for any stress or concern that said article may have caused you, however, we assert to each of you that it is a complete work of fiction and that this firm is in no way whatsoever involved with, said media outlets.

We thank you for your understanding in this most delicate and sensitive matter. Sincerely and in your continued service,

Jackson Montgomery - Attorney at Law."

Reading over her letter, Krystal carefully picks through Jack's clients' email addresses. Attaching the Word Document to an email she then hits 'send'. Then hitting 'print' she moves to the printer to retrieve the document. Moving to the fax machine she sends the letter to Jackson's entire client list.

Moving back to her desk, she breaths a long sigh and rests her head on the top of her desk. Whispering to herself, she talks, _'Oh God, let this be the end of it? Oh, Jack, won't you call? Krystal… you've created another mess for yourself, again.'_ Her heart starts to race as she listens to the fax machine beep confirmations back to her_. 'It will be okay, now. Seriously, who would believe that little snip of a man's word over mine? Certainly not Jackson, that's for sure!'_

Standing to her feet she moves to the fax machine and pulling the document from it she picks up her purse and says, _'Now, you've a hot evening with Jack to plan for. First things first; call Dixie to keep the girls another night. Second; it's time for a long massage and a manicure.'_


	85. Chapter 85

In Fusion's photography studio, Madison is working hard at a photo shoot with lead photographer, John; doing a job that her natural beauty makes look all too easy.

Randi, recently released from the hospital, is sitting in her wheelchair while carefully watching from behind the camera's view with a clipboard and pen in hand.

* * *

><p>JR and Annie, satisfied with the papers faxed to them by Adam, are making their way to the airport, through the busy Parisian streets. They are excited to be heading home again, delighted at the prospects of seeing their children again, but each of them harbor bits of anxiety and fear at what else lies ahead of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Erica, dressed as if she is hiding from adoring fans with dark glasses and a navy colored silk scarf covering her hair and tucked into her fur coat, carefully slips in the back doors of Fusion's nightclub. Making her way to a dark, corner table she discreetly sits down, careful not to draw any attention to herself. Looking up from her watch she notices a small man enter the side door, stopping to focus his eyes to dim light of the club, he sees her and quickly makes his way to her table.<p>

"Hello Miss Kane. Thank you for meeting me here."

Erica moving in close to speak, shushes the man and then says, "Keep your voice down."

"Yes, okay." The man scans the room for prying eyes and looking back to her he begins, "I just want to be certain that you follow through with our deal, as promised? I did my part, now when can I expect you to do your part?"

Carefully, placing her black, gloved hand across the table to cover his dirty pencil lead stained hand, she speaks softly, "Now, if you've been following my life, then you know that Erica Kane is a woman of her word." He starts to speak and she again shushes him as she continues, "I promised you, that you would be the lead photographer for my new book, with some limited access to my movie set, and that is exactly what I will give you."

"Thank you, Miss Kane. I'm sorry I doubted you, but in my business one can never be too careful. You understand that I will not be crossed on this deal? I- I mean… I took great risks to my own personal safety for you-"

"Shhh… and I appreciate all that you've done. Really, I do. I would never cross you. We are partners in business now. However, these things take time to get going. You have to remember, I'm still recovering from a bullet wound."

"Yes, of course-"

"Shh, now, you go home and when I am ready for your services, I will call you. Okay?"

The man, watching Erica speak in her soft and sultry tones, becomes completely intimidated by her countenance, beauty and the authority in her voice. He hangs is head in slight repentance and says, "I'm so sorry, Miss Kane. Please, it's just that sometimes… I- I will wait for you to call then."

Moving her hands to adjust her silk scarf over the sides of her face, she says, "Now, don't you worry. It won't be much longer now and you'll have more work then you can cash the checks for." Standing to her feet she starts past him, stops for a moment and dropping a wad of cash on the table in front of him she says, "This should hold you for a bit longer. We must be patient." As she quickly exits the back door again.

The man sits and stares after her and even though the door has closed behind her, he still watches, sits and smells her lingering fragrance in the atmosphere.

Just then a waiter comes to his table. "Hey, excuse me? Sir?"

"Oh, yes. What is it?"

"Can I get you something from the bar?"

"Yes. I'll have a whiskey on the rocks."

"Are you waiting for someone to join you, Sir?"

"Umm, no." Looking back at the door, "She just left."

"She? I didn't see anyone here today? I'm so sorry, Sir. I hope she didn't leave due to my delay in service?"

"No, no; it's cool. Whiskey, please?"

"Yes, of course, Sir."

* * *

><p>Jackson, drained from a long and exhausting morning in court, is talking with the District Attorney, about the prior proceedings, as they walk together down the many steps of the District Court House. Holding his briefcase in one hand he pulls his cell phone from his pocket with the other. Keeping his eyes on his feet, he only pushes the phone's power button to turn it on and returns it to his jacket's pocket as the two men continue toward the parking lot. Locating his car, he bids his friend farewell, enters his car and starts the engine. Pausing for a moment he looks at his date planner – sitting in the passenger's seat – and says out loud to himself, "Okay, I've an appointment with Congressman Will Vare… at my office, then I'm done for the day. Whew, finally."<p>

As he makes his way out of the secured parking area, of the court house, his phone begins to chime over and over – alerting him of several messages. He speaks as he tries to maneuver through the busy down town streets of Pine Valley. "Sorry, can't answer you right now. Driving." After he manages to go a few blocks, the phone begins to ring. "Sorry, can't talk right now. Driving. Forgot my Bluetooth at the office." The phone goes silent again. He continues to make his way across town, through hectic afternoon traffic. Finally coming into his office's parking garage, he slows his car to a crawl and rolling down his window he speaks to his garage guard, "Hey, Max. How you doing today?"

"Very well, thank you, Mr. Montgomery."

As Jack's Jaguar slowly moves into his assigned parking space, his phone rings again. Shutting of his car's engine he wrestles with his seatbelt for a moment and then quickly pulling the phone from his pocket he answers, "Hello? Jackson Montgomery."

"Oh, Jack. Thank, God, you're finally picking up."

"Brooke?" Jackson's face contorts in confusion and a bit of foreboding fear. "What is it, Brooke?"

"Jack, have you seen today's paper yet?"

"Which paper?"

"The Bulletin, Jack."

Feeling like he knows what her call is about he begins to gather his briefcase and prepares to exit his car as he responds, "Well, no I haven't, but I did hear that you were back as The Bulletin's Editor again. Congratulations, Brooke. What happen, did you get tired of paying nurse to Adam-"

"Jack, please?" Brooke's words come loud and impatient as she interrupts him. "That is not why I am calling you – or have been calling your office, home and cell all damned day – Jack."

Shocked by her response and hearing the urgency in her voice he stops his movements and resting against his car's seat he braces himself for her news, "What is it, Brooke? What's wrong?"

"Jack, the Bulletin's Celebrity News Section ran a story today – I've been trying to reach you since last night, before it went to print, Jack."

"What is the story, Brooke?"

"Our Celebrity reporter did an interview with a grubby little man – he didn't give his name for print – who claims that Krystal gave him information about you and her. He claims that she is his source. He says that Krystal called him, the night those pictures of you and her were taken – those first set of pictures that The National Intruder published. Do you know which ones I'm talking about, Jack?" Brooke pauses and awaits his response.

Jack feeling as if his life has just been plunged inside a wind tunnel, draws in a deep breath and begins to respond, but before he can speak, Brooke's voice comes back panicky through his phone, "Jack, are you there? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Brooke. I know exactly which pictures you are talking about. The ones with Krystal and me, kissing in the elevator, at The Valley Inn."

"Yes, those pictures. Jack, our reporter confirmed the story with The Intruder. The guy checks out. He does freelance work for them. However, they cannot verify how he knew when and where to go to get those pictures of you two together. It is only his claim though, Jack? You could have a slander suit against him – or Krystal could?"

Jack rests his head back on the soft leather headrest of his comfortable car. He listens to Brooke's words – knowing more details then he lets on to her – he then interrupts her and asks, "So, Brooke, what you are telling me is, that the photographer says that Krystal gave him that information. Information about when and where to take those pictures and that The Bulletin just printed his statements in this morning's paper. Right?" He pauses for her answer and takes in a deep cleansing breath. His minds swirls around, searching for answers of how he'll put out this new brush fire, that is about to consume his personal and professional life, within its blaze.

Brooke feeling as if Jack knows more about the situation then he is revealing to her, lowers her voice and says, "Yes, Jack. That is what I'm saying." She pauses, but when he doesn't speak she asks, "Jack? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Brooke. I'm fine."

"Jack, I've been trying all night and all morning to warn you." Brooke says with some sympathy.

"I know, Brooke. Thank you. I do appreciate your help. I've got to do some damage control now. Thanks again, Brooke."


	86. Chapter 86

At Chandler Enterprises, Scott is busy working on his computer in his office, next to Adam's. Suddenly, Adam comes through the doors with a large smile and says, "Well, Scottie Boy, your cousin is coming home and hopefully back to work with us soon."

Scott sits and stares at Adam for a long moment and then asks, "You mean, JR? JR is coming back home?"

"Yes." Adam proclaims with much pride. "He is flying home, as we speak, from Paris."

Scott trying to hide is disappointment, fakes a smile and with some hesitation, says, "Does this mean that I'm fired?"

Adam gives Scott a look of confusion and says, "What? Hell no, Scott. I think there is plenty room for three Chandlers in this building. Don't you?"

Scott exhaling a breath and giving a look of curiosity responds, "Well, as long as you are holding controlling power, Uncle Adam… I'm fine with that, but how will JR feel about it?"

Adam, placing the palms of both hands on the edge of Scott's desk, leans forward – resting his weight on his hands - and says, "Just you let me worry about JR. The Old Man is in charge of Chandler now!"

"Okay, then." Scott says as he moves his eyes back to his computer's screen. "I'll do my job and let you handle the rest."

"That's wise, boy." Adam smiles as he stands up straight again. "However-"

Scott interrupting him says, "However, you want me to move to another office now – so, JR can have his old office back?"

"No. No, Scott. You're fine here. JR can take the office on the other side of mine. That is, as soon as he is able to come back to work."

"You mean, as soon as he gets sober again?" Scott says with hopeful disbelief.

Adam hesitates for a moment, gives a sigh and then says, "Yeah. If I can get him to agree to that, again." He then turns to exit the room and calls back, "Let's just take one step at a time. One step at a time."

* * *

><p>Jack coming through the doors of his office is immediately bombarded with Beverly's voice, "Mr. Montgomery?" As she rises to her feet, holding a copy of The Bulletin's Celebrity News section out to him, she continues, "We have a huge crisis, Sir."<p>

Not stopping, but grabbing the paper from her hands and moving directly toward his office doors he calls back to her, "I know all about it, Beverly. I'm working on it. Hold all calls." He allows his voice to rise in a demand as he continues to walk, "I mean _all calls_, Beverly! I don't want to hear from anybody. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Perfectly clear, Sir."

He pauses for a moment and softens the tone of his voice and says, "Thank you, Beverly. Please, let me know as soon as Congressman Vare gets here?"

"I will, Mr. Montgomery."

Jack pushes his office door shut as he rushes to sit at his desk and the door slams harder then he had intended it to, but he gives it no attention as he quickly pulls the newspaper apart and begins to read through the article quickly. Reading the last paragraph where The Bulletin's reporter poses a question to the readers, Jack slams his fist on the top of his desk and loudly shouts, "Damn it!"

Moving his mind to damage control mode, he quickly puts his attention on his computer screen and begins to write a long letter explaining the headlines in the morning addition of The Pine Valley Bulletin.

"'Today the Law Office of Jackson Montgomery has found itself in the middle of celebrity gossip again. After years of personal involvement with Miss Erica Kane, Jackson Montgomery and his trusted clients are certainly not naive to these types of stories and headlines.

The gossip of today is the newly exposed relationship of, Miss Krystal Carey and Jackson Montgomery, a subject that many of you may have already read about, and viewed the pictures of, in The National Intruder's issue of last month. Today it is, The Bulletin's Celebrity News Section, that has taken on another installment of said relationship.

We, at Jackson Law, fully and whole-heartedly do not deny the truth of said story. Miss Carey did in fact reveal the whereabouts of a date between herself and Mr. Montgomery, on the date in question, for the sole purpose of revealing their relationship. As most of you know, from your years of public service; sometimes the press can be used to deliver personal news more effectively then a full press conference can, and that was Miss Carey's sole intention of contacting said photographer.

However, we at Montgomery Law Office as in the past; continue to guarantee you, our trusted clients, that your personal, private and legal matters are completely safe and secure in the capable and discreet hands of this firm. Our firm in no way whatsoever, under any circumstances has neither now, nor ever, divulged client information to any media outlets.

We apologize for any stress or concern that said article may have caused you, however, we assert to each of you that it is a personal and private matter between Mr. Montgomery and Miss Carey alone. A relationship that the gossip magazines, are now trying to exploit for their own monetary gains.

This firm is in no way whatsoever involved with, said media outlets, with regards to attorney/client information. All said information is strictly protected under the rule of law and in no way has been, or will be, compromised by this office.

We thank you for your understanding and trusting in our firm.

Sincerely and in your continued service,

Jackson Montgomery - Attorney at Law.' "

Jack, feeling satisfied that he has put the issue to rest; then emails the document to his entire client list. He then proceeds to fax the document to each of his clients as well.

* * *

><p>Caleb coming to Liza's front door, rings the bell and waits for her to answer. Dressed in newly pressed blue jeans, a western-cut shirt and suit jacket he stands with a large bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine in his hands.<p>

Liza hearing the door's bell, quickly hangs up her phone and makes her way across the floor and opens the door.

"Oh, my gosh, Caleb?"

"You're not ready?" Caleb says with some surprise that she is still wearing her bathrobe.

"I'm sorry. I got held up. Please, come in." She walks away from the door to finish dressing.

Caleb, coming inside her apartment, watches her exit from the room and then calls out to her, "I brought you some flowers… and some wine."

"Thank you. I'm sorry." Her voice calls to him from the bedroom. "I'll be right with you. There is a vase under the kitchen sink."

"So, I'll put the flowers in that then?" He speaks only to himself as he walks into the kitchen.

"You can pour the wine too, if you like?" Liza's voice comes down the hallway to him. Entering the living room, fully dressed and struggling to put on her ear-rings, she says, "I'm almost ready."

"Take your time." Caleb says as he exits the kitchen with two glasses of wine, places them on the table and then returning to the kitchen he brings out a large vase filled with roses and sets them on the table. "All we need now is some candles?" As he looks across the room at her.

"Aren't we going out for dinner?" Liza asks as she searches, along the floor and under the sofa for her shoes.

Caleb turning and seeing her bend over and crawling about the floor says, "I think, you've had enough busy for today. Don't you?"

Liza, having found one shoe has placed it on her foot, but is unable to find its match. Frustrated, she turns and sits on the floor in front of the sofa and beginning to speak, her ear-ring falls out and into her lap. Her face giving an exhausted frown she says, with a sigh, "Yes, I do. This day has been too hectic for me."

"The Mookie murder case?" Caleb asks as he sits on the floor next to her and hands her a glass of wine.

"Oh, brother… if only you knew." She says with exhaustion. "Hillary is off the case, but we are working hard to get all her documents, from the case, sent to Mookie's new attorney. And now with this mess that Jackson is in… I'm getting calls from his clients too."

Taking a sip from his glass, Caleb says, "I'm a great cook, if you're interested?"

Liza takes off the single shoe and tosses it across the room. She then takes a sip from her wine glass, leans over and kisses him gently on the lips. Looking intently at him she says, "I'm not hungry, Caleb."

"Me either-" Caleb speaks in sultry tones, as he takes her glass from her hand and places both hers and his on the coffee table in front of them, "-at least, not for food." He then positions his body to face hers, places his hand around her waist, pulls her into himself as the two immediately become lost in deep obsession and igniting heat between them.


	87. Chapter 87

Jack, sitting back in his chair, draws in fresh oxygen and speaking to himself says, "There, that should do it. If my clients don't read their emails immediately, they'll certainly receive the fax right away."

He then begins to dial his phone to Krystal's number. Suddenly, his office door opens and Beverly, cautiously poking her head around the door's edge says, "Mr. Montgomery? Congressman William Vare, to see you, Sir."

As the Congressman steps from behind her into view, Jackson quickly standing to his feet, hangs up his phone – before the call goes through – and says, "Yes, thank you, Beverly." As he moves around his desk to shake the man's hand, "Good afternoon, Will. Good to see you again."

"Hello, Jack. Good to see you again. It seems there is a problem-" The Congressman holding a copy of The Bulletin's Celebrity News section in his left hand, moves to shake Jack's hand.

Before the Congressman can speak any further, Jack responds, "Please, Will?" Giving a smile between two old friends, Jack responds, "It is nothing, really. This will explain everything to you." Handing the man the freshly written letter – from the top of the fax machine - Jackson continues, "Please, read this, Will? You'll see that it is all just silly gossip magazine stuff, again."

"Okay, Jack." Congressman Vare, says in compliance, as he places the newspaper on the surface of the desk and sits in a chair across from Jack's desk.

Jack, moving back to his own chair, sits confidently as he watches the man read his well crafted letter of explanation.

Congressman Vare rests is posture back in the thickly cushioned chair as he carefully reads. He scans the paper slowly, to be certain that he completely understands each and every word.

Jack watches him as he reads, fully confident that his letter completely explains the situation to his life-time friend and long-time client.

Congressman Vare's facial expressions slowly go from understanding to complete confusion. His eyebrows furrow as Jack watches his eyes scan back and forth across the paper. The Congressman glances up at Jackson and then directs his eyes back on the letter again. He draws in a deep breath and clearing his throat, he then starts from the top of the page and begins to read again.

Jack noticing his discomfort and clear confusion, says, "Is there a problem, Will?"

The Congressman doesn't speak, but simply pulls another letter from inside the folded newspaper, resting on Jack's desk. He positions the two letters up to view, side-by-side, suspending them between the two men.

Confused by his friend's reactions, Jack sits forward in his chair and discovers that with the letters next to each other, the last bits of the day's sunlight hits them and allows him to see the writing through them. His mind prepares to ask his question again, however, his words catch in his throat as he reads each paper, clearly stamped with the same letter-head. 'Montgomery Law Firm'

Jack's thoughts become a wash with confusion. His mind reasons, _'He must have brought the letter I just faxed to him?'_ As quickly as the thought comes to him, he dismisses it, _'No, his office is across town. There is no way he could have received the fax before he'd left his own office.'_ Jackson continues the rapid firing conversation within his own mind, _'Maybe he has a fax machine in his car? Why is he not answering my question?'_

Noticing Mr. Vare's facial expressions quickly moving from confusion to a slow rolling boil of anger, his mind questions, _'What the hell?'_

Completely stymied at the Congressman's reactions, Jack starts to speak, but before he can form the words the Congressman's booming voice fractures the silence of the room like a mallet against a spike, "Just what the hell are you trying to pull here, Montgomery?"

Jack immediately taken off guard by the question, stammers for a moment, "W- What-"

"You playing some kind of silly bullshit game with me, Jack?" The tall and quite rotund man says while promptly coming to his feet.

Jack perplexed by the remarks, rapidly stands as confusion covers his expressions and shouts, "No? What? Will? What?"

"What? That is exactly my question, Montgomery! I've been in the political ring for most of my life – dealing with some of the squirmiest sons-of-bitches that Washington can churn out. Almost all of them, talking out both sides of their mouths, at all times. But, you, Montgomery?" Mr. Vare's thick neck showing a pulsing vein as his anger rages, he continues shouting, "Jack, we've been friends for a long time,-" He suddenly slams both letters down on the top of Jack's desk. The palms of each of his hands holding each letter. The loud slapping sounds cause Jack to flinch in his deep confusion, as the man continues, "- but I never, _ever_ expected this kind of double-talk from a guy like you? I'm shocked, Montgomery!" Now removing his hands from the desk's top, releasing them from his grip, he stands awestruck, his eyes wild and his head shaking his disgust at Jack.

Jack looking at Mr. Vare as if he were some alien life form, carefully leans across the desk and glancing at the two letters for a moment before quickly fixing his eyes on Congressman Vare again, speaks with mystified hesitation, "Will, I don't know what the hell you are talking about-" Holding both hands up, signaling a stop motion, before Mr. Vare can speak, Jack implores, "—please, Will, please-" Jack looking closer at the two letters, now with one in each hand, he brings them forward for his eyes to focus on and says, "—just let me read what you've been reading here? Okay?" Looking to the Congressman with a fast and quizzical facial expression he then moves his eyes back to the two letters and begins to read.

"They're both from you, Jackson! One faxed earlier-" The Congressman's large voice booms throughout the entire office.

Jack shouting his interruption back, without taking his eyes away from his swift reading, "Just let me read them! Please, Vare?"

Mr. Vare stands without speaking as he impatiently waits for Jack to finish reading, his breathing fast and hard as his heart pounds in his ears.

Jack reading through the letter once folded inside the newspaper, his blood comes to a progressing simmer. His thoughts race, _'Who? What? Krystal! Damn her! How could she?'_

He heaves a sigh and with his arms nearly collapsing, with a letter in each hand, he begins to stammer out his explanation, "Will… I- I don't know what to say?" Holding Krystal's letter across the desk to Mr. Vare, "I- I never sent, signed or authorized this letter. I don't know what – what the hell she was thinking?" Jack's face red with fury now. "I'll figure this out, Will. I'll think of something." As he exhales a great sigh and falls, sitting in his chair defeatedly.

"You'd better well think up something, Jackson!" Mr. Vare now wiping his brow as beads of sweat roll down his round, red-hot face. "I can't have this Jack! I've too many skeletons in my closet for this kind of-" He stumbles back to his chair, resting himself to control his heart rate, he scans the door with his eyes and then purposely lowering his voice he says in a near whisper across the desk, "Jackson, I won't be going down alone! If you've trouble with your girl, then that is your business, but I won't be brought down with a messy media blitz - especially in an election year – because of her school-girl games, fighting with Erica Kane over a boy!" His voice coming to a roar again.

"You're absolutely right, Will." Jackson rests his head against the plush back of his chair. "She is clearly out of control."

"Jackson, I thought you'd learned your lesson?" Mr. Vale says as he heaves himself from the chair, "What the hell is it with you man?"

"Excuse me?" Jackson asks with added confusion.

"Well, Son. You lost your law license once before over another silly woman. And then all that crap you've gone through with Erica… I just thought you were much smarter about these things is all?" Moving toward the door he pauses, "Jack, you understand that this has to be the end of our business relationship."

Jack quickly coming to his feet, "What? Will? I told you, I'd handle this?"

Opening the door, Mr. Vare starts to walk through, hearing Jack's protest he stops and turning back to him he says, "Sorry, Jack. Nothing personal, my friend. I just won't risk my political – and personal life – for your love life. I have to know that my business is safe with you."

"I promise you, Will-" Jack speaks as he makes his way across the room.

"Safe with you? Yes. Of that I'm certain, Jack."

Moving back to Jack's location, the congressman's voice coming to a whisper as he places his arm on Jack's shoulder, "However, now - after reading that slob she wrote up on your stationary - I am not at all certain that my business, _or my highly private, _matters are safe with some of your friends or your employees. I'm just not confident that you're fully in control of things around here, Jack." Giving him a look of pathetic sympathy he continues, "Now, after today, you're not so sure of that either. Are you Jack?"

The congressman moving out the doorway and into the hallway he finishes, "Need to get control of your women, Jack. That one is going to take you down." As he moves past the receptionist's desk he leans over her desk and says, "Beverly, sweetheart, I'm going to miss you darling. I'll have my personal secretary call you immediately. Make sure that, that Miss Carey isn't within a mile of my records before they can be sent to my new attorney."

Quickly glancing back at Jack standing in his office's doorway, looking as if his world has completely crashed around him, he says, "Nothing personal, friend. Maybe we can do business some other time? Good night."


	88. Chapter 88

Jack stands speechless as Congressman Vare walks out the front office's doors. He looks to Beverly who is sitting at her desk, her mouth hanging open, her eyes questioning -calling for an explanation from him. He lowers his head, shaking it gently he exhales old oxygen held too long, and says, "Make sure Krystal is not allowed in here. Call security and get the pass codes changed."

"But, Mr. Montgomery?"

"I know, Beverly." Jack says as he turns and walks back into his office, "Please, just do that for me?" As he gently closes the door behind him.

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir."

Jack walks completely conquered and disgraced back to his chair. The sun is nearly down as he rests his head on his desk in overwhelming emotions. His cell phone abruptly shakes him from his thoughts. He pulls it from his pocket and seeing Krystal's name appear on the screen his presses a button to shut it off.

He sits in deep thought as he watches the sun fully escape from the sky, plummeting him into darkness and allowing only the half-moon's light to illuminate the room around him.

Suddenly, his office phone begins to ring. He pushes a button to silence it.

Moments pass as he numbly sits in the darkness, looking over Pine Valley's night lights through his office's large windows. Suddenly Beverly comes through his door and says, "Mr. Montgomery?"

"Yes, I know, Beverly. I don't want to speak to her."

Confused by his response, she continues, "Sir, my phone is ringing non-stop-"

Raising his voice in agitation, "I don't want to talk to her!"

"Sir, I already told her that you were not available."

"Good. Thank you. You can go home. I'll see you in the morning, Beverly."

Walking over to stand between Jack and the window, Beverly speaks with much concern in her voice, "Sir, I'm received multiple calls from… all our clients."

Jack lifts his face to view her, asking, "What? What is it Beverly?"

"They are all-"

"They are all, what, Beverly?"

"They're leaving us?" Her statement forms into a question.

"What?"

She squeaks the words out, "Firing you, Sir."

Jack heaving a great sigh and running a hand the length of his face, he pauses for a moment and then softly says, "Well, I guess, I can't blame them for that. Now can I?" He then reaches to his desk drawer and lifting his name plate from his desk's top he says, "Did you speak with security?"

"Yes, Sir. They have changed all the codes. Miss Carey will not be allowed admittance in the building again."

Dropping his name plate into the drawer and gently closing it again, he continues, "Thank you, Beverly. Good night."

"Good night, Sir. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Probably? I'll need you to help transfer all their clients' files, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Sir. Can I get you anything?"

"No. Good night, Beverly."

* * *

><p>Colby coming through the door of Liza's apartment, drops her keys on the table and seeing the vase filled with fresh roses, she looks at them curiously and then leans in to smell them.<p>

Speaking to herself she whispers, "Hmmm, pretty. Wonder who sent those? A grateful client?" As she searches for a note card inside the bouquet.

Not seeing one she quickly notices a bottle of wine on the table next to the flowers. Picking up the bottle to inspect it, she notices that it is only half-full. Giving a side-ways smile of confusion, she then moves to hang up her coat, in the hall closet. Walking past the coffee table she sees two, nearly full glasses of wine on the table.

"Mom, must have a date tonight? Wonder where she went? Asher didn't say anything about her and Caleb going out tonight? Well, looks like you've got the place to yourself, Colby." She picks up her backpack and sets it on the table. Moving the flowers and the wine to one side she busily removes multiple books and papers from her bag and rests them on the table. "Argh, I hate math." Digging in her bag she speaks, "Pencil? pencil? Damn it, where is my pencil. Stupid math professor, why we can't use a pen, but noooo have to use pencil." Unable to locate her pencil she begins to search around the apartment for a pencil. Digging in a desk's drawer, near the front door, she hears a noise. Opening the front door she speaks, "Hey, you got here fast."

"How'd you know I was here?" Asher says while carrying his backpack to the table. "You didn't even give me a chance to knock?"

Colby gives a small chuckle as she continues to search the desk, "I was standing right here. I thought I heard something, opened the door and there you were." Looking up from the desk's drawer she asks, "Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow? Seems I've lost mine."

Asher finished unpacking his bag, pulls a handful of pens from his bag and looking down at them in his hand says, "Nope, sorry. I only have one, but we could share it?"

Colby walking toward the hallway says, with a wide smile, "Share one pencil, Asher? How are we going to do our math homework together with only one pencil between us?" I'm sure my mom has one in her room. Hey, is Caleb gone out tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day. I came here, right after class."

Just then Colby opens Liza's bedroom door. The sudden movements on the bed, first scare her as she thought the room was empty, however, her fright quickly moves to disgust as she recognizes Liza and Caleb. "Oh, my gosh! Mom?" She quickly turns her back to the room and politely says, "Um… Mr. Cortland?"

Caleb's voice responds, "Good evening, Colby."

She then reaches behind herself for the doorknob and says, "Sorry to have bothered you two. Carry on." As she rapidly closes the door and rushes back to the living room.

Standing in the dinning room looking at her with a large smile covering his face, Asher speaks, "So… I guess you've seen more of Caleb… than I have today… or any other day." As she begins to burst with laughter.

"Shut up, Asher!" She responds angrily as she quickly grabs her purse, keys and rushes to open the front door.

"Where are you going?" Asher protests. "I thought we were going to study?"

"I can't stay here. Not now."

"What?" Asher says as he moves to her standing with the front door open, "Don't be silly."

"Silly?"

"Yes, silly, Colby. So, you caught your mom and Caleb in the sack. Big deal. What are you, in grade school? They're adults, both unattached and single. What is the big deal?"

Colby stands and pursing her lips as she fidgets with the keys in her hands, says, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I am being silly. I mean seriously, it isn't like… well, never mind."

Asher, resting one hand on her shoulder, speaks softly and says, "Look, I know you're still trying to get use to living with your mom again. And, I'm sure there is still some work to be done over past hurts, but…" Stopping and looking toward the hallway he continues, "Look, I'm hungry. I'm sure they'd like it if we left for awhile too. So, how about we go over to Krystal's to study and get a bite to eat? My treat? Okay?"

Colby studying his face for a minute, heaves a deep sigh and says, "Yeah, okay." Colby carefully walks to the hallway and calling down to Liza's room she says, "Mom? Sorry to have disturbed… you two. Asher and I are going to go to the Café to study."

Liza quickly exiting the room, in a panic, as she ties her bathrobe together says, "Wait, Colby, wait?"

"No, it's okay, mom." Colby says as she diverts her eyes and tries not to notice Liza's disheveled appearance.

"Please, Colby?" Liza coming face-to-face with her says, "I'm so sorry, Colby-"

"Mom? You've nothing to be sorry for, really. You and Mr. Cortland… are both unattached, single adults… it's okay. I'm the one that is sorry, for acting like a child." Hurriedly hugging Liza, Colby continues, "Asher and I didn't know you two were… in there." She quickly redirects her words and continues, "We're going to Krystal's to study. I- I'll stay the night at dad's place, okay?"

"No, Colby, please?" Liza pleads.

Colby quickly interrupting her says, "Hush… mom? Please, I'm not in grade school. You and Caleb had the place first. You two finish… 'er a, um, sorry… your date… I'll see you tomorrow for lunch as we've planned, okay?"

Liza, surprised and relieved at Colby's reaction, stands staring at her for a moment and then smiles and says, "Thank you."

"No worries, mom." Colby says as she kisses her cheek and turns toward the door.

Liza walks Colby to the door and seeing that Asher has already packed up their books and is standing outside, in the hallway, she says, "Okay, if you two-" Looking to Asher continues her question, "if you don't mind?"

Asher giving Liza a nod of his head as he keeps his eyes focused toward the floor – to keep from embarrassing Liza – says, "Not a problem. It's no big deal. Please tell Caleb, I'll see him tomorrow?"

"I will." Looking to Colby, Liza says, "Are we okay, Colby?"

Colby giving Liza a hug says, "Of course we are, mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

Liza watches the two of them begin to move down the hallway, from the door, as Colby calls back to her, with a laugh, "Maybe we need to get one of those 'do not disturb' door signs?"


	89. Chapter 89

Krystal, certain that she has covered her bad deeds with her carefully crafted lie, faxed and emailed to Jack's entire client list, is confidently waiting at her house for Jackson's arrival.

She moves around the dinning room table, perfectly set with his favorite meal, and lights three, white taper candles, moves the chilled champagne up and down in the ice bucket and speaking to herself says, 'Well, since Beverly said he was not available – and his cell phone is not picking up - he should be here any minute now.' She smiles a wide smile as she adjusts her revealing négligé.

Then moving to a small mirror, hanging on the wall, in the dim candlelight; she fluffs her hair, reapplies her lipstick and pulling a small perfume bottle from her purse she sprays her neck, wrists and then directs a small spray between her nearly bare breasts.

Looking to a nearby clock she directs her eyes to the front door and says, 'Any minute now, Jack. I'm so ready for you, darling.'

Opal coming down the staircase with a small suitcase in her hand, stumbles on the last step in the dim light of the room. "Damn it!" Reaching out and flipping a light switch, the foyer is immediately illuminated ahead of her. Setting her suitcase down and reaching for her purse and keys from a nearby cherry-colored, wooden credenza.

Suddenly, hearing soft, romantic music and seeing dim candle light coming from the dinning room, she moves to investigate. Coming into the dinning room she sees nobody in sight. She stands in the dark doorway for a moment, scanning the room trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

Suddenly, she sees a ghostly figure's movements in a corner chair. Startled by the sight, she lets out a scream so loud that the sound of her purse and keys hitting the floor goes unnoticed.

"Opal?" Krystal's voice quickly penetrates the darkness.

Opal barely standing, leaning against the door jam and holding her chest is breathing heavily and near petrified in fear.

Krystal, quickly coming to her side, speaks, "Opal? It's me, Krystal." When Opal doesn't speak right away, but only stares at Krystal with wide eyes she asks, "Opal? Are you alright?"

Opal slows her breathing and then squeaks out, "Just give me a minute to air up my lungs again."

"I'm sorry, Opal-"

Opal quickly recovering her oxygen, her fear now colored with a bit of anger, says, "Oh, my gosh! Land O'mighty, girl! Just what in tarnation, do you think you're doing? You gave me such a fright!"

"I'm so sorry, Opal. I thought you knew I was here?"

Opal quickly picking up her purse and keys from the floor then adjusts her hat - filled with large silver and black feathers - and says, "You got me all cattywampus with fright." Turning the dinning room's light on she then moves to look in a mirror and removes her hat from her head.

Krystal following her to the mirror, "Did I really frighten you, Opal?"

"Heck yes, girl. I'd liked to nearly peed my pants when I saw you all ghostly-like sitting over in that there corner. Thought I was havin' some sort of apparition or something?"

Krystal trying to hide her laughter, moves to the table and blows out the candles. Opal watching her curiously through the mirror as she fusses with her hat, says, "You all alone down here?"

"Yes. It looks that way." Krystal replies, "I guess you thought you were alone here too?"

Opal coming from the mirror, stands across the table from Krystal and says, "Darn tootin' I thought I was alone. I thought you and Jackson were all snug as a bug up in your bed."

Krystal, looking at the clock hanging on the wall behind Opal, responds, "I guess – Jack must have gotten held up."

Opal looking at her watch says, "Guess he must'a. I figured he'd be here hours ago, the way you two's been a hankering for each other lately?"

Krystal returning to sit in the corner chair with a freshly filled glass of champagne says, "I don't know, Opal. I don't know. I've called his office and Beverly said he wasn't available."

Opal, coming around the table and sitting in the chair closest to Krystal, says, "I hear tell you've gotten yourself in a heap a trouble with the tabloid newspapers?"

Krystal surprised at Opal's statement gives her a shocked look and says, "You read it too? Opal, it isn't true!"

Opal reaches over and holding Krystal's hand, she gives her a stern look of a disappointed mother and says, "Now, you might be able to pull the wool over ol' Jackson's eyes sweetie, but not me."

Krystal beginning to crumble in tears, takes a deep breath and then says, "I don't know how it got so out of control, Opal?" As she reaches to the table for a napkin. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I lied to you."

Opal handing Krystal another napkin, shakes her head and says, "Sweetie, you just got no horse sense when it comes to men. I mean, you really took a lazy man's load by calling that no 'count phot-o-grapher varmit."

"I didn't think there would be any harm in him taking a few pictures, Opal?" Krystal pleads through her quickly forming tears.

"Well, honey, that's just what I'ma saying. You took the lazy man's load. You did what you thought was easy, but it then turned out to be all wrong. Now most men, they might kinda like that sorta trickin' around. But, not that Jackson feller, no sir. Jackson is real particular about honesty and all. A man like him is, as scarces as hen's teeth. He likes having all the cards up on the table, at all times. You know how him and Erica have gone round-a-round on that there same issue for years?"

"I know, Opal, but… Jack joked with me about calling The Intruder to expose our relationship too? After you found us together at The Valley Inn? I just, thought-" Krystal quickly hanging her head in defeat with her hands over her face, "I don't know what I thought, Opal?"

"Well, I'm guessin' he's real upset with you now? Him figurn, by now, that you're just another possum pie?"

"What?" Krystal protests through her tears, "Possum pie?"

"You know darlin'? Here Jack was a thinkin' that you were honest, upstanding and learned your lessons well over these last years? I reckon, Jackson is a thinkin' you're the same ol' gal who stole Bianca's baby all them there years ago, now? Just another purdy no 'count? You sho 'nuff must'a gotten that man real riled up, if'n he isn't even pickin' up his phone for you? My guess is, he hadn't figured on you playin' those kinda games with him?"

"Oh, thank you, Opal. Thank you, for all your kind and comforting words." Krystal says with much anger as she moves to refill her glass and tossing the napkins to the table.

Opal quickly standing and resting her arm over Krystal's shoulder says with much sympathy, "Now sweetie, I can see you're all tore up over this, but that there excuse you just told me… what you've come up with… honey, that dog just won't hunt."

"Thank you, Opal." Krystal remarks with sarcasms and rising anger.

"You're welcome." Opal says, confident that her words are helping Krystal's mood. "Now, you'll just have to regroup and find another way around the compost pile is all. You tried to play that hand and it didn't fly. I wish I could help you figure this out dear, but you're goin' to have to tote this load on your own."

"Don't worry yourself over me, Opal." Krystal says with some disgust.

"Oh, I'm not too worried. Purdy girl like you will land on her feet soon enough."

"I'll figure out a way to make Jack understand. He won't wash me out of his hair that easy. This is just a simple misunderstanding, that's all."

"Well, if you say so dear. However, you'd best slow down with that there champagne too or you'll be walking on a slant come mornin'... and you know how that school bus driver likes to lay across that horn."

"The girls are staying at Tad's house." Krystal abruptly says as she tosses the empty bottle into the bucket of melted ice.

"Well, I was headin' over to Erica's, but if'n you're a wanting me to stay with you?"

"No, please, go. Go tell Erica all about how I'm just a… a possum pie, Opal."

"Now, don't go getting' your panties all in a knot at me, girl? You made this here mess, not me? Didn't I try to warn you? Didn't I? I told you that you was no kind of competition for Erica? I tried to warn you, dear? There just hasn't been a man created who can get away from, my best gal pal, until she is darned good and ready to free them."

"Okay, yes, Opal. You told me so. I'm tired now and I've heard quite enough of you singing Erica's praises. Aren't you late to be someplace?"

"Well, yes. However, I could stay if you need me?"

"No. Please, go? You're right, Opal. I did, make this mess. And, I'll clean it up too. Just you wait and see." Krystal speaking as she walks through the house and reaching the front door she opens it and says, "Don't let me hold you up, Opal. I'm sure Erica cannot wait to hear all about this."

Opal, believing that all of her words were only soothing medicine for Krystal's deep wounds, picks up her suitcase and walking through the door she stops and says, "I hate to leave you here all alone and all, but I'd really best be skedaddlin'. You call me, if'n you're a needing me?"

Krystal frustrated with Opal's banter and lack of compassion, rolls her eyes and says, "Yes, Opal. I'll do that."

As Opal exits the door Krystal slams it shut behind her, turns and begins walking up the stairs to her room. Half way up the stairs, she stops, moves back to the credenza and picks up her phone cell. Dialing Jack's cell phone, as she again climbs the staircase, she waits and listens for his voice mail message to end with a beep. Holding back her tears she speaks, "Jack? It's me? I've waited all night for you? I know you're upset. Jack, please, just call me? Please, can we talk about this? I only did what you, yourself joked about doing? I love you, Jack. Please, call me?"

Opal quickly coming to her car, tosses her suitcase in the backseat and starts the car's engine. Picking up her cell phone and dialing Erica's number she waits for the voicemail signal to beep, "Erica? The Eagle has flown. You best get busy now, girl!"


	90. Chapter 90

Greenlee, coming through the front entrance of Fusion's nightclub, quickly makes her way to the bar and speaking briefly with the bartender, she then stands and scans the room with her eyes. Seeing Jack sitting at a dark corner table, she looks at him curiously and then walks to greet him. As she approaches his table she notices that something is wrong.

With his head down and two empty glasses on the table in front of him she speaks, "Dad? Are you okay?" As he raises his eyes to look at her, she notices that his facial expressions make him look tired, worn, aged somehow. He only looks at her for a moment and says nothing, prompting her to repeat her question, "Are you okay, dad?"

Her voice transports him out of his clouded thoughts and he responds, "What? Oh, yes. I'm fine. How are you dear?"

Greenlee, quickly pulling up and sitting in the chair across the table from him, says, "Good. I'm good, dad. But, you don't look fine. Not at all." Picking up the empty glasses from the table and moving them to the table next to theirs she continues, "You also aren't a drinker, so how about you tell me what's wrong?"

Jack, heaving a great sigh, runs his hands the length of his face and starts, "Have you seen the paper today?"

"Yes. Why?" Then quickly remembering the headlines from The Bulletin's Celebrity News section, that she read with Ryan at breakfast, she says, "Oh my gosh! No? Dad, tell me it isn't true?"

Jack's voice falls with exhaustion as he rests his head on one fists with his elbow resting on the table, "Yeah, it's true."

"How could she?" Greenlee quickly looks around the room. "What the hell was she thinking? That bitch. I swear, I'm going to-"

Jack quickly interrupting her rage stops her with, "Greenlee? No. Stop. I already knew that Krystal called The Intruder's guy."

Greenlee slowly pauses her anger as she studies Jack's face while waiting for his response and softly asks, "What? You knew?"

"Yes, I knew all about it."

"I'm confused, dad. What the hell is going on then?"

"I knew that Krystal called the photographer to take those pictures."

"You mean… she told you she was going to call them?" Greenlee relaxing her body language and giving a small chuckle says, "Well, way to slap it to Erica, dad. Good job. I heard that Erica just about leveled the hospital when she saw those headline pictures of you and Krystal."

"No, no, Greenlee." Jack motioning to her to stop her excitement over Erica's embarrassment. "I didn't know she called him, at that time. I found out a few weeks ago."

Greenlee putting the pieces of the puzzling story together in her mind, sits for a moment in deep thought and then says, "Okay, let me get this straight? You didn't know at the time that the pictures were taken and then published, that it was Krystal who'd called the photographer. Right?"

"No, I didn't know then."

"But, you've since known about it for – the last few weeks?"

"Yes."

"How'd you find out, dad?" Greenlee moves closer to him from across the table to hear his response.

"I- I – never mind that. It's not important. I just found out, okay." Jack responds as he picks up his drink and takes a long swallow.

"Then, I'm still confused, dad. Why are you sitting here-" She then lifts his half-full drink from his hand and places it with the empty glasses on the table next to them, "drinking more then you should, looking as if your entire world has fallen down around your ears, if you ahead of time about the story in today's paper?"

Jack, watching his drink leave his possession, moves across the table to speak in quiet tones and says, "It's what happened after the morning paper was published."

"What? What happened?"

Jack starts to explain the day's events to her, but since he also finds it all too confusing to explain he says, "Hold on a second." He then opens his briefcase and pulling the two letters – that Congressman Vare also read – from it, he then hands them to Greenlee to read also.

Greenlee begins reading the letter that Jack wrote to all his clients. As she reads she makes facial expressions indicating her approval of his written explanation. As she finishes reading the letter she hands it back to Jack, and says, "This is really good, dad. You explained and clarified the entire situation very well. I assume you sent this to all your clients?"

Jack pointing to the top of the page asks, "Notice the time on the top of that letter?"

"Okay, 4 O'clock this afternoon. I still don't understand, dad?"

Jack handing her Krystal's letter, he pauses and asks, "Notice the time on this one?"

Greenlee taking the letter from his hand, looks at that stamped time and says, "Two O'clock… this afternoon?" As her eyes scan over the paper she notices that the two letters are both stamped with his office's letterhead. She hesitates and regretfully asks him, "Was this one sent to all your clients too?"

Jack simply instructs, "Yes, it was. Just read. It will all make sense to you."

Greenlee cautiously begins to read Krystal's letter. As she reads a waiter brings a bag of take-out food to their table and places a sandwich on the table in front of Jack.

Greenlee's eyes, scanning the letter, quickly move from curiosity to near horror. She drops the letter to the table's surface and looking straight at Jack she says, "Oh my gosh, dad?"

Jack picking both letters up and returning them to his briefcase says, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

"So I'm guessing you didn't know about Krystal's lying letter to all your clients, until after you'd already sent-" She stops her words mid-sentence as she can read his answer from his appearance.

He then begins to pick at his meal in front of him and responds, "Kind of got me backed right into a corner, didn't she." His words form into a statement.

Greenlee sits quiet for a long moment as she watches Jack nibble at his sandwich, then says, "So now what are you going to do, dad?"

Looking at his watch and heaving another sigh he says, "Well, I imagine it is too late for me to head over to the unemployment office?"

"What? What is that suppose to mean?"

Jack, taking a drink of soda, places the glass on the table and as he watches his fingers leave the glass he says with much defeat, "Every single one of my clients called, this evening before I left the office."

Greenlee's impatience interrupts him, "And? What did they say?"

Jack tipping his head to one side as if he has become impervious to the news, says, "Well, most of them were understanding. Some were not understanding at all. But, they all used the same two words at the very end of our conversations."

Greenlee's eyes lock on his face as she quickly braces herself for his answer with disbelief and asks, "And what were those two words?"

"_You're fired_!"

Greenlee's posture deflates like a balloon with escaping air as she allows his words to enter her ears. Sitting for a moment transfixed on his face she draws in a deep breath and then says, "What did Krystal say when you told her?"

"I don't have the strength to talk with her yet." Jack says with frustration as he abruptly tosses his sandwich to the plate.

"Does she know about your letter?" Greenlee gently asks.

"I don't think so. I'm sure not, I only wrote and sent it right before learning about hers."

Greenlee, extra cautious of her voice's tone, asks, "Dad, how did you find out that she'd written the letter to your clients?"

Jack lifting his head and speaking up with a sarcastic laugh says, "Oh, boy. That was great fun. I'll tell you what. Nothing like having the rug pulled straight out from under you." His voice moves to anger as he continues, "I had an appointment today with Congressman Vare."

Greenlee gently bites her bottom lip as her eyes stare at him wide, and with much hesitation asks, "And?"

Jack, cocks his head to one side and showing a half smile steeped in cynicism, says, "Well, Greenlee, I can tell you there is nothing quite like getting a tongue lashing from Congressman William Vare." Imitating the congressman's voice he continues, '_I won't be going down alone! If you've trouble with your girl, then that is your business, but I won't be brought down with a messy media blitz - especially in an election year – because of her school-girl games, fighting with Erica Kane over a boy!_'

"Oh, no. Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too. That man sure has quite a bite. He dressed me down in front of Beverly Stupid jackass even went on to tell me, 'Need to get control of your women, Jack.' He then told Beverly to make sure that Krystal isn't within a mile of his records before they could be sent to his new attorney."

Greenlee looking as if she has just witnessed a plane crash, stares at Jack in unbelief and then says, "So, I assume he was behind all your other clients leaving you too, then?"

Jack's voice rising as he motions to the waiter for another drink says, "What? Why the hell would he have to do that? Between my letter and Krystal's… we gave them all enough ammunition. Vare didn't have to call anyone."

As the waiter hands Jack another drink, Greenlee rests her hand on the side of her face, her elbow supported by the table, and simply staring at Jack for a long moment, says, "I'm so sorry, dad. I just don't know what to say? What the hell was Krystal thinking anyway?"

"I don't know. And today, I don't want to know either." Jack says as he sips his drink in silence.

Just then Kendall comes walking up to the table, "Greenlee? I thought you were just coming down here to pick up dinner? I'm starving." Kendall looking at Jack with a bit of confusion at his windswept appearance. Hesitating for a moment she questions, "Jack? You okay?"

Jack drinking his glass empty, he sets it on the table and motioning for another he says, "Oh, yes. I'm just fine, Kendall. How are you?" His voice quickly turns to anger, "Thank you for contacting the Bulletin today. That was most generous of you. Blowing Krystal out of the way for your mother? Or was just Zach your intended target?"

Kendall and Greenlee both immediately surprised by Jack's quick and confusing remarks stand in stunned silence for a moment as Kendall says, "What? What are you talking about – Greenlee? What?"

Greenlee looking at Kendall and then again at Jack says, "I- I don't get it." Her voice rapidly building with anger, "Kendall, did you give the story to the Bulletin – the one about Krystal and Jack?"

Kendall, standing with one hand on her hip and quickly growing anger over her features, shouts, "No. No, I didn't! Jack I told you that if you don't mind Krystal's lying and sneaking around with low life types that I sure as hell didn't care either!" Kendall quickly picks up the take-out bags and starts to move away as Jack and Greenlee sit shocked by her words, she then quickly turns back to them and finishes with, "And as for Zach-" Her words lock in her throat as she is over-come with emotions and cannot speak any further, she quickly turns and begins to walk away.

Jack, quickly realizing his error comes immediately to his feet, rushes to her side – with Greenlee rapidly following - and grasping Kendall, he swiftly pulls her into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her and begins his sincere apology, "Kendall, I'm sorry. I just assumed… Kendall?"

Kendall, quickly wiping her eyes, lays the palm of her hand on Jack's cheek and says, "It's okay, Jack. I'm sorry. I talked with Liza earlier and heard you've had a very rough day today. It's okay. It's a natural assumption. But I don't know who talked with the paper. I've got to get back to work now." She then reaches to Greenlee's hand and giving her a squeeze says, "You coming up soon?"

"Yes, I'll be right there." Greenlee says as she looks at her with sympathetic eyes.

Jack and Greenlee sit at the table again. They talk about what should be done and discuss thoughts of damage control. Just then they are interrupted by the sight of Erica entering the restaurant, dressed like a woman on a hunt and zeroing in on her target - Jackson.

Greenlee putting her head down says, "Oh brother. Whenever there is blood in the water, that shark always shows up."

Jack giving her a small chuckle at her humor says, "Yeah, well… she is the last person I need to see now."

"Dad? Be strong!" Greenlee cautions, "She's coming over here and I'm not leaving you with her so, don't even bother to ask!"

"No worries, dear. I can handle Erica." Jackson says as his eyes watch Erica; play the room in her classic celebrity style, making fast small talk, giving playful waves across the club and an occasional quick kiss on lips or cheek to all the gentlemen in the area, as she calculatedly makes her way directly to his table.


	91. Chapter 91

At the Chandler Mansion, Emerald finishes reading a bedtime story to AJ, just as he nods off to sleep. She stands from the edge of his bed and carefully tucks the blankets under his chin, gently kissing him on the forehead as she brushes his hair from his eyes and says, "Good night, my little man. Sleep tight."

Walking to the bookshelf to return the book, Emerald sees Marissa quietly and carefully open the bedroom door, "I'm sorry, Marissa, but he just fell asleep."

Marissa's face shows her disapproval as she responds, "Oh… well, that's okay. I'll see him tomorrow." She then walks over and gently kisses his forehead and whispers her good night to him. She then meets Emerald at the door and as the two exit into the hallway she says, "After next week, I'll be living here full time and then maybe we could take turns reading his bedtime stories. Okay?"

"Yes, of course, Marissa. I'm sure AJ would like that too." Emerald responds as she moves to her own bedroom directly next to AJ's. "Good night, Marissa."

"Good night, Emerald." Marissa says as she starts her way down the hallway.

Emerald waiting for Marissa to move down the staircase, waits with her door barely opened, watching her. Certain that she is gone for the night, Emerald quickly shuts her bedroom door and locking it, she then pulls a large flash-light from her dresser drawer and quickly goes to a secret door, hidden in the back of her own closet. She opens it and enters into the massive tunnel system within the house. She walks for awhile, stumbling over loose boards and using her flashlight to push cob webs from her view.

Suddenly, she sees another flashlight coming down the narrow tunnel's hallway in her direction. She quickly extinguishes her light and steps back into a small area of the wall so as not to be discovered. She waits while holding her breath. Her heart pounding inside her ears, pulse races wildly as her lungs beg for oxygen. Suddenly the shadowy figure comes closer and closer to her location. Feeling as if she'll faint, from lack of air, she begins to take tiny breaths of oxygen, careful not to make any sounds as her lungs beg for more. The flashlight dances off the walls of the dark catacombs as she waits for it to pass her undiscovered. Suddenly, the figure comes so near her that she fears the heavy sounding feet with walk directly into her. The flashlight immediately illuminates her face. Her eyes fail her as she is blinded by the sudden light. A man's voice speaks, "What are you doing?"

Recognizing the voice, Emerald swiftly pushes the flashlight's beam from her face so her eyes can focus on him, "What are you doing? I thought we were going to meet in the garden?"

"We were, but I waited so long, I thought something happened to you." Focusing his flashlight on the hallway just beyond her, he squints his eyes to see and continues, "What took you so long?"

"I told you I'd have to wait for AJ to go to sleep. I read him three stories before he finally nodded off and then Marissa came in – I thought I'd never get rid of her." She brushes the hair back from his forehead with the palm of her hand and moving in to gently kiss his lips she whispers, "I got here as fast as I could."

He wraps one arm around her waist and pulling her up to himself, he whispers softly to her, "I can't bare to be away from you any longer." Then they kiss as their passion nearly consumes them in the darkness.

* * *

><p>As Erica makes her way to Jack's table, both him and Greenlee, almost hypnotized, keep their eyes locked on her every move as she gracefully and so seductively closes the gap between them. As other patrons in the club stop Erica's journey, begging for an autograph, she graciously complies and makes small talk as they relay to her what she should write, all the while her gaze is never completely off of her target, Jackson.<p>

Suddenly Greenlee's phone begins to ring. She pushes a button to silence it, but in seconds it begins to ring again. Silencing it again, she keeps her eyes on Erica as her movements seem to suck the air from the room and her eyes lock onto Jackson's form.

As Erica's mission continues to be delayed by her adoring fans, Greenlee becomes frustrated by the continued ringing of her phone.

Looking down at her phone again, she says, "I'm sorry, dad, but I have to take this call. It's Ryan." Pushing her chair out to stand she cautions him, "Don't go anywhere! I'll be right back."

Jack's only response is a quiet, "Yeah, okay." As he continues to stare, his eyes refusing him to look away from the amazing beauty that has taken full command of the room and heading directly to his position. Her aura, like a heat-seeking missile, has locked onto its target and now, once again captured; he feels helpless to escape her.

Greenlee takes only a step or two away from the table as she fumbles to dial her phone, her eyes watch the table, mystified by the manifestation, staring wide-eyed as she watches Erica's power engulf her father. Whispering to herself, "My gosh! How does she do that?"

Ryan's voice comes through her ears, "What? How does who, do what?"

"Oh, Ryan. Nothing. You called? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I called – several times. What's up with your phone?"

"Ryan, I'm at the club with dad. Erica is zeroing in for the kill. Can this wait?"

"Uh, what? Never mind. Greenlee, it's Emma."

"Emma?" His words force her to turn away from the table and walk to a quieter location. "What's wrong with Emma?"

"She says her head's hurting again. I gave her some Tylenol, but she vomited couldn't hold it down. I'm not sure what else to do?"

"Okay, Ryan, I'm almost finished here. I'll call Kendall and tell her that I have to come home. Have you taken Emma's temperature?"

"No. I didn't even think to do that."

"See if she has a fever and I'll be out of here in a minute. Put a cool washcloth on her forehead, even if she has no temperature, it might make her feel better."

"Okay. We'll see you in a bit."

Hanging up her phone and turning her attention back to Jack, she sees that she is too late. Erica is sitting in her chair and talking with Jack. Seeing her dad's eyes, past Erica's form, she is astonished at the hypnotized look covering his face. "My God, she is like vortex." Breathing a sigh she takes the few steps back to the table and interrupting them she says, "I'm sorry, dad, but I really have to go. Emma is sick." Leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek she only glares at Erica with convicting eyes, as she says, "Erica?"

"Greenlee, I do hope Emma will be okay?" Erica returns her greeting smothered in false sociability.

"Do you want me to call Jake for you?" Jack snapped from his trance asks.

"No. Thank you, dad. I'm sure she'll be fine. Probably just a stomach bug; I can't stay though?" As she quickly begins to gather her purse and coat.

Erica quickly speaks, "Oh, that's okay, dear. You go ahead, run along and take care of Emma. I can take care of your dad."

Greenlee freezing her motions, locks her eyes on Erica, staring straight through her as she slowly slides her phone into her coat's pocket and says with much conviction, "He's been through enough already today, Erica! He doesn't need any more grief and games from you or Krystal!"

Erica, cocking her head to one side and flipping her hair to cascade down her bare shoulders, responds, "Games? Seriously, Greenlee. Whatever are you babbling about now? I've never played games with Jack's emotions." She reaches across the table and gently grasps hold of Jack's hands, - Jack's heart rate quickened by her touch – as she continues, "As for that Carey woman," The name falls from her mouth like rotten meat. "Well, I am most injured that you would even refer to me in the same sentence as her." Gently stroking the palm of Jack's hand with her fingertips and lovingly gazing into his eyes, she finishes, "But, then again, I realize that she has much of this town under some sort of spell." Now turning her glare to Greenlee, "Don't worry, Greenlee, one day you'll see her true colors too."

"Like we've all seen yours Erica?" Greenlee snaps a quick retort. "How you will ditch my dad and run off chasing rainbows at the slightest bit of encouragement from some Holly-weirdo?"

Jack pulling his hands gently away from Erica's grasp, he speaks as he stands, giving Greenlee a hug, "Okay, dear. I can handle myself here. I'm a big boy - all grown up. Thank you for your concern, but I can handle it from here."

Greenlee returning his hug, says, "I'm sorry, dad. I know you can."

"Go, go take care of Emma and, please, let me know how she is in the morning?"

"I will. I love you, dad."

"Love you too, dear. Good night."


	92. Chapter 92

Asher and Colby enter Krystal's Café, quickly locating a table to the right of the entrance, they settle in their chairs, remove their jackets and begin to remove their math books from their backpacks. The waitress comes to their table with menus in hand and says, "Good evening. I'm your waitress tonight. Do you know what you would like or will you be needing menus?"

"Moving her book to the bench seat next to her, Colby speaks, "I'll need a menu. I'm starved." Taking the menu from the waitress she looks to Asher and says, "Let's eat first. I can't think about math while my stomach is growling."

Asher moving his book back to his bag and reaching for a menu also responds, "I couldn't agree more."

The waitress moves away as the two look over their menus. Without lifting his eyes from the menu Asher abruptly speaks, "So, Colby, why is it that you and I always have dinner together, or study, but never actually have a real date?"

Colby surprised by his statement, responds with embarrassed hesitation, "We've had dates, Asher. Haven't we?"

Asher continuing to look at his menu, speaks, "Nope. We haven't. We talked about it – a long time ago – but, every time I call you to ask about a movie or a "date", you immediately change the subject and talk about school or someone in your family who is having some sort of traumatic event."

Colby resting her menu on the table looks to him with shocked amazement on her features, "That's just not true!" She protests, "You call, but you don't speak… so, I quickly find something to talk about so you'll not feel uncomfortable – with dead air."

Asher dropping his menu responds, "Well, that's because you never give me a chance to say anything. As soon as I work up the nerve to say something-" His face grows flush with some embarrassment. "then you start talking again." As he lifts the menu to cover his face.

Colby reaching across the table and pushing the top of his menu down to reveal his eyes looking back at her, says, "I'm listening now, Asher."

"So—so, would – would you like to have a real date then?" Asher squeaks the words out of his throat.

Colby smiling wide as she takes hold of his hand, responds, "Yes, I would. I would like that very much."

Relaxing his posture he releases the menu to the table and, says, "Okay, but a real date. Not just two friends having dinner together, or doing homework, or horseback riding."

Colby cocks her head to one side and with a endearing smile says, "You mean; where you bring me flowers and we go dancing to a movie or-"

"—A evening carriage ride through the park?" His quick suggestion interrupts her.

Colby smiles and rolls her eyes in delight, "Oh, more horses then?"

"Well, just the two pulling the carriage – and their driver." Asher moves closer to her across the table and says, "I was thinking; we could book a carriage tour though the park, just as the sunsets with warm quilts and hot cider?" He reaches across and holds her hand, and continues, "I'll bring you flowers too."

Smiling and watching his hand in hers, she says softly, "I'd like that, Asher. I'd like that a lot."

"Good." He says as he releases her hand and picks up the menu again. "So it's a date then."

"It's a date." She looks to her menu again.

* * *

><p>Emerald and her gentleman friend, break from their passionate kissing before things go too far, in the dusty catacombs of the Chandler Mansion. Pushing him back with the palm of her hand pressed against his strong and powerful chest, she speaks, "Okay, we have to stop this. We can't do this here." Reaching into a bag, hanging from her shoulder, she pulls out a large stack of photos. "Here are the pictures I told you about. Make sure you keep them someplace safe."<p>

Briefly thumbing through the pictures the man comments, "Gosh, he is a cute little guy isn't he?"

Pointing her flashlight at the photos, in his hands, she adds, "I've become quite attached to him." Her enthusiasm rising, "He has the funniest sense of humor too." She quietly laughs, "You're going to love him."

"I do already." The man pushes the photos into his jacket pocket and leaning over for a goodbye kiss, Emerald wraps her arms round his neck and passionately returns his affections, before pushing herself free of him again, "Okay, you have to go now. If you're discovered, it will blow up in our faces." Turning him around and forcing him back down the dark hallway she continues, "Go, go… hurry and be careful."

"I'll see you soon then?" He whispers back to her.

"I'll call you when we can meet again." Watching him leave, she draws in a deep breath and adjusts her clothing as she makes her way back to her room.

* * *

><p>At The Chateau; a quaint restaurant resembling a large, French cottage with the quiet atmosphere of good food, candle light and soft music, joined with a comfortable gentlemen's club on one side and guest suites available in true presidential style.<p>

Gently stepping from the car as the valet opens the door for her, Maya speaks, "I never imagined you would be taking me to a place like this?" As her eyes take in all the wonder of the building's outside, perfectly dressed in old ivy.

Coming around to meet her on the sidewalk, Damon raises his arm for her to hold and says, "A lady like you deserves style and class."

Entering The Chateau's lobby, Maya's eyes light up with the magnificence of the place. She is awestruck by the grand southern style, white, staircase as it spills into the lobby. Once a poor maid from the ghetto, she isn't use to being treated so well and has had little exposure to a place as nice as The Chateau.

Damon's question muted to her as she marvels at her surroundings, he asks again, "Maya? Right this way." As he takes her hand and walks with her to their table, following the maitre'd.

Coming to a small and secluded corner table, covered with a floor-length, white, antique-laced tablecloth, Damon pulls her chair out, waits for her to sit and moves to the opposite chair. In the middle of the table is a crystal vase holding a single red rose bud surrounded by two place settings of the finest China, silver flatware and crystal glassware that Maya has ever seen in her short life.

She sits awestruck by her surroundings. She softly speaks across the table, "I've never seen a place as beautiful or elegant as this before."

"Yes, it is pretty, isn't it? I've been here a few times with my mom, but it is exceptionally beautiful, now that you're here."

Maya's face grows flush at his words, as she gives a small thin lipped smile and responds, "Thank you."

The large dining room is in the shape of a circle. The walls are lined, floor to ceiling with large, beveled and cross-hatched, glass windows, dressed in lace curtains that allow the last bits of the sunset to pass through them with ease. A gentle, warmth comes from the large rock fireplace as the firelight dances patterns of orange and yellow light across the room. Soft music plays in the background and the few other dinner guests are spaced far enough away that, they feel as if they are nearly alone in this sumptuously rich and elaborate place.

Damon reaches across the table and taking hold of her hand, speaks, "I'm very glad you agreed to go out with me tonight. I'm certain that some people would've not wanted you to."

Maya, surprised by his remark, looks away from her surroundings and noticing his hand over hers she gently moves it away and says, "What people? You mean, Colby?"

"Well, yes. Colby, Liza and others." Damon says as he watches her hand move to her lap away from his reach.

"I don't exactly have the best history in this town." He heaves a sigh, "I made quite a mess of things, before I found that Tad was my real father." He shows a small smile and continues, "Made quite a mess, after that too. And then there was my final disaster with-"

Maya quickly reaches across and touching his hand says, "Damon, I've no place to judge. I've not exactly been known for my great life choices either – don't misunderstand me, giving life to Lucy and then sharing her with the Hubbards, although I sure made a mess to start with – was one of the greatest choices I ever made. But, choosing Mookie-"

His words interrupt her, "How about we just forget all the past and concentrate on the good choices we've made, are making and will go on to make from here on out?" Looking to the waiter approaching their table, "Like you choosing to be here with me tonight." He finishes with a wide smile.

Maya gives him a returning grin and says, "Yes. Let's do that."


	93. Chapter 93

As Greenlee prepares to go to Emma and Ryan, she says goodbye to Jack and turns to leave Fusion's nightclub. Walking past Erica, she purposely cuts the corner tight so that her purse crashes into the back of Erica's head, who sits in her chair. Jack retaking his seat, didn't see what happened, but when Erica becomes quickly disrupted by the ruffling of her hair and a slight bonk on the back of her head, he looks across the table to her and says, "Everything okay?"

Erica, adjusting her hair and rubbing a small bump quickly forming on the side of her head, says with a wide smile, "Yes, darling. Everything is perfect." Reaching across the table and again capturing his hands, she speaks softly as her power begins to invade him again, "Let's not let that spoil our evening Jack?" As she gently strokes the palms of his hands with the tips of her fingers again, she continues, "I don't know why you're here, alone tonight. You don't know why I'm here. But, we are both here, Jack. Here in this moment, tonight. Let's just wash the rest of the world away. Let's pretend that there is nobody else in the world, but us two? Shall we Jack?"

Jack mesmerized by Erica's touch, he watches her mouth as she speaks, thinking how he has missed viewing her up close. His voice easily releases words, automatically without his mind having a moment to first monitor them, "Yes, let's do that, Erica."

"Jack, let's get out of here?" Erica says with soft, sultry and intoxicating power.

Momentary, Jack thinks about the day that he has had. Thinks about the phone calls that he had to endure, thinks about how he was reprimanded by Congressman Vare like he was a small child in the school yard. Thinks about how Krystal's lies have completely imploded his life, his law practice, his reputation in the legal community. Why couldn't she just have come to him? Why did she have to write that letter to all of his clients? What made her think she had such authority? How could she, near purposefully, sabotage him?

His mind awash with confusion, betrayal. He desperately needs an escape… escape from the mess his world has become. He feels Erica's power softly cover him, like a warm ultra-soft blanket of comforting compassion. He longs to release his mind to her. He watches her mouth move, her rich red lipstick; he remembers the taste of her mouth, her eyes like swirling pools drawing him in deeper, deeper, deeper until he reaches that point of no return.

Erica pulls his hands to her mouth and gently kisses each finger as she strokes and combs the tiny hairs on his forearms. Her touch sends electrical impulses throughout his body. His mind becoming over-dosed inside her magic. Suddenly, Erica's body is ripped from him… he sees it all in slow motion, she is propelled directly backwards and away from him by some unknown force that he cannot see nor imagine. He watches her movements jerk away from him, his eyes lock into hers as her look of sultry seduction quickly turns to fear, horror and questioning. Questioning what is this force pulling her away from him, away from the table, straight backwards with her chair crumbling behind her as she is yanked across it and collapses to the floor. Jack's eyes follow her descent, watching her fall, wondering – in this split-second moment – what is happening?

Before his eyes can locate the answer, his ears give him the response, when he hears Krystal's voice screech, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

His eyes trace her voice and see Krystal standing over Erica's body, crashed on the floor. Erica quickly scrambles to gain her feet again, and before she takes full command of her legs her right arm strikes out, her fist connecting with Krystal's left temple. Krystal reeling from the forceful hit, falls to the side like a fallen tree, her hair dancing in slow-motion as it follows her fall. Erica's response comes immediately behind the blow, "What do I think I'm doing? I'm giving you the horse whipping you've long deserved, Krystal Carey!"

Jackson frozen in disbelief, stands slack-jawed watching the display of broken furniture, screaming and flying glassware in front of him. His mind forces him to take immediate action, "Stop, stop this!" He catches Erica's arm in mid-air, preventing her second attack on Krystal. "What the hell is going on here?" His thoughts race with confusion as he struggles to hold Erica off of Krystal, who is now sitting on the floor holding her face in tears.

"Jack, let me go!" Erica struggles against his strength. "How dare you lay a hand on me, you gutter snipe!" Erica's words screech at Krystal and echo throughout the club as the patrons stand in awe watching the melee. Some watch in shock and horror, others giggle with delight, most produce camera phones and begin snapping pictures, but all spread out to make room for the brawl and to escape injury.

Krystal rapidly coming to her feet, reaches out and grabbing a hold of Erica's hair she struggles to sling her across the room, but Erica's body anchored by Jack's grip only causes clumps of Erica's hair to let loose into Krystal's hand.

Jack grabbing a hold of Krystal's arm, he holds the two women apart with his own body as a barrier between them. The noise inside the club now at a fever pitch, Jack shouts at the two women as he abruptly shakes them both hoping to bring some common sense of decency to them.

"Stop this! Stop this! Stop this fighting right now!" He shakes them so hard both women are nearly limp in his grasp."

Releasing them both as he abruptly pushes them into the only two chairs, left standing from the battle. He barks at them, motioning with a pointing finger as if they were two stray dogs, "Both of you, leave me in peace. Haven't I lost enough in this game between you two?"

Erica and Krystal both sit awestruck as they watch Jack burst with anger. Each of them looking as if they've just gone ten rounds with a heavy-weight champion boxer. Their dresses barely covering their bruised and battered bodies, their hair tossed around their heads like they've just come in from a windstorm, they both breathe heavily and struggle to hold back their tears as they watch Jack – standing between them – and shouting at them. His face charged with anger and disgust, they have never seen him snap with such rage before. They both remain seated – staring at him and listening to his words.

Jackson's shouts silence the entire club as he rages in anger, "I'm sick of this! I'm sick and tired of the games with you two. I'm sick and tired of this-" He motions with his hands as he looks around the room's disaster. "Look at yourselves! Just look at you!" He points to Erica and Krystal as he shouts his reprimands, "You both are grandmothers, for God's sake! Grandmothers! Have you no shame?" He picks up his briefcase, his jacket and pausing to look at both women with repulsion he finishes with, "I'm tired! Tired of being the prize in your game!"

As he walks away, Krystal sits quietly and is humiliated by her behavior, however, Erica quickly coming to her feet calls out, "Jack, wait? Please?"

Jack immediately spinning on his heel, turns to her and with a pointing finger says, "No, Erica! No!" His eyes looking as if lightening bolts will fly from them, Erica quickly resumes her seat. Krystal shocked at his anger, only stares at him and doesn't speak. Jack's eyes glare harshly at both women as he commands, "Don't you speak to me!" Looking directly at both women he lowers his voice and speaks, "Don't play with me any more! I'm done with your conjuring! Stay out of my life or I'll put restraining orders on both of you!"

Erica and Krystal both sit, in complete astonishment, and don't speak a word as they each watch him walk the length of club.

The patrons of the club slowly begin to talk among themselves, some giggling and staring, some re-enacting the conflict with each other, others looking eagerly at their phones' pictures and videos, all moving back to their prior activities. Their voices all rising little-by-little until the room is completely filled with noise again.

Erica and Krystal simply sit and watch as Jack makes his way to the front bar. He pauses there, speaks to the bartender and handing him his credit card he then turns and walks out the front doors.

Erica's eyes glare at Krystal as she fluffs her hair, adjusts her dress, flips her head and stands to her feet. "I'll be pressing charges, you low-lift heathen."

"Fine. Whatever, Erica." Krystal says with much defeat over loosing Jack.

As Erica walks to the front doors of the club she is immediately stopped by Jesse and several uniformed officers as they enter the front doors. Erica eagerly speaking with them, she points back at Krystal sitting in her chair. Krystal watches them from her chair across the room. Jesse looking at Erica's injuries then begins to make his way to Krystal's location. Krystal watches him as he walks to her and as he reaches her he says, "Looks like you're sporting a nice shiner there too?" He puts his hand to her chin to tip her head into the light for a better look. "Erica is demanding your arrest. Would you like to press charges too?"

Krystal, pulling her chin from his hand, says, "If she does, then I will too. Yes."

Jesse sighs with a look of shock mixed with loathing and says, "Okay, then. Gather your things and let's all go down to the station."


	94. Chapter 94

At the police station, Jesse is trying hard to talk Krystal and Erica into dropping the charges against each other. "Look, ladies, you both were involved in this scuffle and you both look like you got in equal blows. Can't we just call it a match point and all of us just go home now? I really don't have the time to spend on this tonight. It's been a long day and I'd like to just go home to my family. You two just promise to steer clear of each other? How about it?"

"No, Jesse!" Erica screeches, "I didn't start this fight. She did!" As she points her boney finger into Krystal's face.

"Oh, please, Erica? Won't you just shut up?" Krystal says as she examines her black eye in her compact's mirror. "I think I got the worse end of it."

"You?" Erica shouts as she combs through her hair with her fingers, causing a few loose hairs to fall to the floor, "Just look, what you did to my hair? You witch-" She lunges across the room at her.

Jesse quickly catching her around the waist and lifting her from her feet he shouts, "Whoa, no, Erica. Stop it!" Sitting her down in a chair in front of a uniformed officer he shouts, "You do that once more and we'll put the cuffs on you." He glares at Erica as he shouts. "Now, you sit here and give this officer your statement. You understand me?"

Erica adjusts herself in the chair and with her lips tightly pursed says, "Yes, I understand." As she looks across the desk at the officer and pulls individual hairs, loosened from the fight, from the front of her dress and drops them to the floor.

Jesse then looks harshly at Krystal as she sits in her chair with an ice pack over one eye and says, "You sit here and give this officer your statement. If you budge and inch, I'll have you in cuffs. Understand?"

"Yes, Jesse, understood." Krystal says in defeat.

Jesse motions to another officer to come and stand between the two desks, to monitor the women, and then says, "I'll be in my office. Both of you will have to spend the night in lock up."

Erica quickly shouts to him, "What? Jail?"

Krystal's words running over Erica's, "Jesse, what about posting bail and a following court date?"

"What about Jack?" Erica pleads.

"You bitch! Jackson is my lawyer!" Krystal demands.

"Sorry, ladies, I already called Jack, he said that he wasn't interested." Jesse's words trail off as he enters his office, "Judging from his tone, I'd guess Jack would like both of you to spend the night with our resident cockroaches. We've no Night Court Judge tonight. So, you're not going anywhere anytime before morning – or maybe much later."

Both Erica and Krystal sit in near panic as they contemplate a night in the Pine Valley Jail, their eyes dart back and forth as they look down at their clothing and appearance. Jesse turning back from his office and looking at them both, quietly says, "Now, if you both would like to just refuse to press charges on each other – Jack has already paid for the damages at Fusion – although, I'm sure Greenlee would love to lock both of you up, Kendall just might be more understanding?"

"Jesse,-" Erica's voice screams out, "Kendall would _never_ have me locked up!" Her eyes quickly dart at Krystal, "Although, I_ know_ she'll want that filthy tramp off the streets!"

Jesse now standing directly between Erica and Krystal, "Oh, no. Either both of you walk out of here and I hear no more from you about this, or both of you are locked up tonight? That's the deal."

Erica turning her face away from him in anger, pushes her nose in the air, sits with pouting lips and breathing heavily she folds her arms across her chest and doesn't speak.

Krystal exhausted from the day and starting to regret drinking an entire bottle of champagne, rests her head on the officer's desk in front of her and says, "I don't care. If she doesn't press charges, then I won't either. I just want to lay down someplace."

Erica never missing an opportunity to insult Krystal gives a quick retort, "Yes, that's all you ever want to do isn't it, Krystal? That's exactly how this whole thing started, with you laying down!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jesse's voice rising to a shout. "Erica? Would you, please, just clam up for once? Do you really want to spend the night downstairs in a cell, or what?"

Erica, quickly arching her back and pouting, heaves a sigh and says, "Fine."

"Fine, what?" Jesse demands an answer.

"I won't press charges either." Erica barks out the words like a spoiled child.

"Good!" Jesse says and then quickly looking at Krystal he asks, "What about you?"

Krystal furious at Erica's 'tramp remarks', breathes a sigh and says, "Fine. Can I go home now?"

Jesse looking at the two officers – sitting at the desks in front of both women – as they desperately try to hold back their laughter, signals for them to release the women. He then turns to go back to his office, pauses and says, "Both of you, will call a cab! And, if I hear about any more trouble with you two, I'll lock you up without hesitation." As he enters his office, slamming the door behind him, causing the glass windows to rattle.

* * *

><p>Emerald entering into her bedroom again, through the secret passageway in the back of her closet, immediately hears someone knocking on her bedroom's door. Hurriedly making her way to the large mirror of her vanity, she stops and brushes a few cobwebs from her hair with her hands and pushes the flashlight into the open drawer. The knock comes again and she hears a voice call out to her, "Emerald? It's me, Adam." She swiftly grabs her bathrobe and putting it on over her uniform while kicking off her shoes to expose her bare feet, she then pulls the end of the bed's covers into a mass of untidiness, and calls out, "Yes. I'm coming, Mr. Chandler."<p>

Opening the door she rubs her eyes, quickly fakes a yawn and says, "Mr. Chandler? Is everything okay?" Her heart starts to race in panic as the thought comes to her, "Is it AJ? Is he okay?"

Adam says, "No, no AJ is fine." Noticing her bathrobe as she pulls the collar of it to cover her uniform's collar, he glances across her shoulder to view her bedroom and seeing her bed unmade he says, "I'm sorry, Emerald, were you sleeping?"

Preventing him from making full eye contact with her she responds, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry if you were knocking long, but I'm so exhausted from sledding in the snow all day with AJ, that I decided to turn in early." Rubbing her arms to fake an injury she continues, "AJ has more energy then me, that's for sure."

Adam convinced of her story, responds, "Yes, he sure did go on and on about your snow day, at dinner, didn't he." Changing his posture he states, "And, to answer your question, no. I wasn't knocking long."

"Is there something I can help you with Sir?" Emerald's face shows her curiosity.

"I came to tell you that, my son JR – AJ's dad – is here."

Her face immediately pales as Adam's words fill her ears. She stares at him without response and he questions, "Emerald? Are you okay, dear?"

She quickly composes herself and responds, "Yes, Mr. Chandler. I'm just fine. AJ's father, you say? He's here in Pine Valley?"

"Yes, he's here. I- I mean, he is here at the house. He's downstairs. They just arrived."

Emerald holds her voice at a level tone and says, "They, Sir?"

"Um, well, yes. He brought a friend with him. An old girlfriend. Actually, an ex-wife of mine… and Scott's too." Adam grows uncomfortable with his answer and clearing his throat he says, "Annie. He has Annie with him. You don't know her, but she seems to be fine as long as she's with JR."

Emerald immediately retains her nanny demeanor and says, "Is that Emma's mother, Sir?"

"Yes, she is. She's no danger to the children… of that, I'm fairly sure." Adam looks down at his shoes for a moment and then looking at her directly says, with most seriousness, "You don't need to be concerned about Annie. I'll be keeping a close eye on her."

Emerald holding her facial features straight, says, "Very good, Sir. So, you'd like to introduce me to – I'm sorry, what is his name again?"

"JR. Adam Jr. However, he legally changed his name to JR a few years back."

"Very good, Sir. So, since I'm AJ's nanny, it's important that I meet him? Is that right, Mr. Chandler?"

"Well, yes. I'm sure AJ will be seeing a lot of his father, now that he is home, and so that will include you too, of course."

"Of course, Sir." Emerald pulls the ties of her bathrobe tight and says, "Could I have a moment to change first, Sir?"

Adam backing away from the doorway, deeper into the hall, says, "Yes, of course. You take your time and when you're ready, you'll find us all downstairs in the living room."

"Very good, Sir. I will be with you shortly then, Sir." As she gently closes her bedroom door and locks it again.

Resting her back against the closed door she whispers to herself, "What is _he_ doing here? This is going to put a fly in the ointment." Breathing a sigh she drops her bathrobe on the bed and whispers, "That's okay; we'll just have to work around him." Pulling in fresh oxygen, she then moves to her closet and pulling a new uniform from it she quickly begins to change her clothes.


	95. Chapter 95

Coming down the large staircase of the Chandler Mansion, Emerald hears voices and laughter coming from the living room. She pauses on the last step, positions her dark-auburn hair over her shoulders and stiffly starched uniform, draws in a deep breath and concentrates on her performance of being AJ's nanny.

As she enters the already opened doorway, Adam standing with his back against the large fireplace notices her and says, "Here she is." As he extends his arm in her direction and begins to walk toward her; JR, Annie and Brooke all turn to view her.

Adam's commanding voice now bursting with pride, "Miss Anderson? This is my son, JR Chandler. AJ's father." Stopping between JR and Annie, Adam rests one arm across JR's shoulders as he motions Emerald to come forward.

As she gracefully walks across the living room, Adam speaks, "JR? This is, Emerald Anderson. AJ's governess."

JR immediately captivated by Emerald's beauty smiles wide as he extends his hand to gently shake hers. "How do you do, Miss Anderson? I've heard great things about you."

Emerald, instantly noticing how attractive JR is, temporarily makes eye contact with him and responds, in her soft spoken slightly English accent, "I am very well, thank you, Sir. I'm pleased to meet you." As she releases his hand and quickly looks to Annie.

Annie, immediately uncomfortable with Emerald's striking beauty, gently clears her throat and extends her hand to Emerald as well, "How do you do, Emerald. My name is Annie. I'm pleased to meet you too."

Extending her hand to Annie she says, "Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Chandler."

Adam quickly correcting her speaks, "Oh, Annie is not-" He pauses for a moment and looks to Brooke who gives a small grin and then finishes with, "You can just call her Annie."

"And, please, do call me JR too?" JR's speaks as he rests his hand on Emerald's arm.

"As you like, Sir." Gently moving away from JR she releases Annie's hand and softly speaks, as she walks around Annie and away from JR, "I'm very glad to meet you, Annie. AJ is very fond of your daughter."

Annie surprised by the statement rapidly speaks, "Emma? You know my Emma?"

"Well, yes. I mean, AJ and Emma have many play dates together – that is with Miranda and Gabby as well. She is a precious little girl, your Emma."

Annie, immediately endeared and comforted by Emerald's words walks with her, side-by-side, and says, "Please, Emerald? Come sit here on the sofa by me?" As she sits and pats the sofa's cushion next to her.

Emerald looks with questioning eyes to Brooke and Adam. When Adam gives a nod of approval she responds, "Well, okay." As she sits on the sofa next to Annie.

Annie begins to rapid fire her questions about Emma to her. Emerald answering as she is able, but with darting eyes she continually looks to Brooke for her approval as Adam and JR begin to talk about business at Chandler Enterprises.

* * *

><p>~~Early The Next Morning~~<p>

Zach coming into The Insomniac Café quickly finds Tad sitting at a nearby table. Tad moves his coat from the chair across from him as Zach sits down.

Motioning to the waitress, Zach calls out to her, "One coffee – black, please?"

Tad is nibbling on a piece of toast as he sips his coffee and reads the morning addition of The Bulletin, spread out across the table in front of them. Pointing to the paper he speaks, "Have you seen the headlines, Zach?"

Zach, reaching over to pull the window shade down as the early morning sunlight hits him directly in the eyes, says, "No, but I heard all about it. Kendall was working late at Fusion last night and told me all about it when she came in." Zach pauses to look at the large color picture on the front page. Reading the headline out loud he says, "Cats Fight Over The Big Cheese." Taking his coffee from the waitress he begins to read again, "Local Attorney, Jackson Montgomery, was the apparent prize in a fist fight that broke out at the Cofusion nightclub last night, between cosmetics and fashion queen, Erica Kane, and Café owner, Krystal Carey. Both grandmothers, showed Pine Valley their most un-grandmotherly behavior as they wrestled on the dance floor in their bid to win Mr. Montgomery's affections, while the surrounding crowd snapped pictures and shouted, 'Go Granny Go!' "

Zach heaving a sigh, as he sips his coffee, he continues to look at the paper says, "Wow, looks like Krystal is going to have a real shiner from that eye?" Shaking his head he continues, "I'll bet Erica wishes she'd worn a better fighting dress… that one sure didn't keep her covered well, did it?"

Tad gives a small laugh and turning the paper for a better view says, "Nothing like a chick fight with your morning coffee, eh?" His face turning serious as he begins to fold the paper, "I only pray my girls don't see this. I don't know what the hell Krystal was thinking, anyways."

Zach, looking across the table with much seriousness, lowers his head and speaking softly says, "What are we going to do about the weasel? It's bad enough that he upset Kendall the other day, but now with him talking to the press." Zach's face beginning to burn red with anger.

"So, you think he moved alone with that?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't know. Do you think Kendall had something to do with it?"

"No." Zach quickly responds. "She was angry with me. She wouldn't do that to Jack."

"Well, from what I understand, Jackson's law practice is hemorrhaging clients now."

"Yes, but that was Krystal's fault. Kendall told me that she wrote a big denial letter and then sent it to all of Jack's clients-"

Tad interrupting him says, "Yes, I heard all about that too. What the hell she was thinking, I certainly don't know. Grandma Kate used to always tell me, 'Be certain your lies will fine you out.' I guess, this is proof alright."

"I would say that she was thinking like a desperate woman, playing a desperate game with one Erica Kane."

"You think Erica had something to do with-" Tad's eyes question Zach carefully, "-could Kendall have told Erica?"

"No." Zach quickly responds, "I don't think – I don't think she would do that."

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Tad says as he pushes the newspaper into his briefcase, "Seems like it is all out in the open now. Only one who has suffered from this game is Jack."

"Yeah. Kendall said Jack told both Krystal and Erica to stay the hell out of his life – then stormed out of the joint. Poor Jack's life is a wreck now." Zach now starts to chuckle as he continues, "Along with Krystal's eye and Erica's p- -" He starts to laugh quietly yet ecstatically, "pride plastered all over the front page." As he looks around the café and sees many other people also looking at the paper, pointing and laughing at the photo of Erica's torn dress barely covering her backside.

Tad laughs also and then says, "What I don't understand is what would make our Little Fish, tell his story to The Bulletin?"

Zach thinks for a moment as he studies Tad's question and then says, "I've not figured that out yet, but I do plan to. Very soon."

"Kendall isn't going to like this, is she, Zach?"

"That's why Kendall isn't going to find out." Zach says as he stands from the table.

Tad dropping some bills on the table, picks up his briefcase and his jacket, follows Zach out the Café's door and the two pause, on the sidewalk. Zach moving close to Tad, so as not to be overheard says, "You still have those pictures of Little Fish and his… his _friend_?"

Tad pats the side of his briefcase and says, "Yeah, sure. Got them right here. You want me to see that Mrs. Fish gets a look at them?"

Zach giving Tad a sinister grin says, with a laugh, "Oh, yes. Yes, I do."

Tad puts his arm across Zach's shoulder and laughingly says, "I love the way your mind works, Slater!"

* * *

><p>Winifred opening the front doors of the Chandler Mansion for Marissa to enter, says, "Oh, Marissa? I have to speak with you dear."<p>

Marissa rapid walking past her with a suitcase in one hand along with her purse and jacket puts her other hand in up in a stop motion as she continues to walk directly up the large staircase and says, "Not now, Winnie. Did the movers get all my things into my room?"

"Yes, Madam, but I was up most the night with the family, so I didn't get a chance to check your room yet-" Winifred begins to shout as Marissa continues to walk away from her without slowing, "but Marissa there is something that I have to talk with you about."

"Later Winnie." Marissa calls impatiently back to her as she continues up the staircase, "I've no time to talk with you now."

"But, Mrs. Chandler – Marissa, it's very important?" Winifred shouting from the bottom of the staircase implores her to listen.

"I said, not now, Winnie!" She shouts as she steps onto the landing, "I'll catch up with you later." Rudely dismissing Winifred, Marissa she continues walking and rounds the corner into the second floor's main hallway.

Whispering quietly to herself, so as not to wake the family so early in the morning, she says, "Gosh, Winnie, could you just give me a break? Later already." As she continues down the dark hallway and comes to the door of the room that Brooke had instructed her to move into, and quietly opens the door.


	96. Chapter 96

**~~Pine Valley; Where They Are Now~~**

_A brief catch-up and look into the thoughts, hearts and minds of the characters we love._

Adam Chandler – Relishing in his control of his world, he is back at the helm of Chandler Enterprises, preparing to re-marry Brooke, has full legal custody of AJ and JR has just returned home.

AJ Chandler – Having a wonderful time with Emerald, he is feeling closer and closer to her each day. Thrilled to be the center of somebody's world and not just a pawn in his parents' game, AJ is thriving and loving life again.

Amanda Martin – On top of the world, with a new baby girl, she is enjoying her new job working in the lab at Pine Valley Hospital as a Phlebotomist. Has given up her position at Fusion and has no intention of returning to modeling. She is secretly concerned about the amount of time that Jake and Cara work together.

Annie Chandler – Thrilled to be free from Oak Haven with a full pardon from the Governor, living back in Pine Valley with JR again and looking forward to visits with Emma.

Asher Pike – Recently started classes at Pine Valley University and dating Colby, whom he has had a long time affection for.

Bianca Montgomery – Loving her work at the Miranda Center, but nervous about Marissa's decision to move back into the Chandler Mansion.

Brooke English – Enjoying working at The Pine Valley Bulletin again, but secretly very concerned about what Adam might be up to.

Brot Monroe – Working on an out-patient basis, coping with PTSD and grief over the loss of Natalia, Brot is trying to rebuild his life and considers moving to Llanview.

Caleb Cortlandt – Working hard at Cortland Electronics, excited about his new affair with Liza and pleased to be building a relationship with Asher.

Cara Castillo – Her pregnancy now in its third trimester, she & David anxiously await the birth of their baby boy. Working only half days at Pine Valley Hospital, much of her time is spent working with Jake.

Colby Chandler – Excited about classes at Pine Valley University and her budding relationship with Asher. However, she secretly is still drawn to Damon.

Damon Miller – Eagerly working to finish his law degree at PVU, he is happy to be back in Pine Valley and building a new relationship with Hillary (whom he lives with). Having just had his first date with Maya, he wonders where that relationship will lead. Still feeling a twinge of love for Colby, he knows that he could never go back with her, since his deep betrayal of her with Liza.

Derek Frye – Working hard to help Pine Valley's new District Attorney prosecute Mookie for the Chandler Mansion's shooting of, September 23, 2011.

Dixie Martin – Delighted to be married to Tad again, she is thrilled to be building new relationships with Jenny & Kathy as she juggles busy schedules with them and Krystal. She is anxious to resume her old job at Pine Valley Hospital as a Patient Advocate.

Dr. Angie Baxter Hubbard – Thrilled to have Maya and Lucy living with her and Jesse again, in their new home. Works part-time at PVH, juggling her schedule with Maya's school schedule, making sure that one of them is always there for Lucy.

Dr. David Hayward – Working hard at PVH, he is anxious and excited about the soon birth of his and Cara's baby. Their love has grown into a deep faithfulness that David can not imagine living without. He is concerned that Cara will over-work herself during these last few months of her pregnancy.

Dr. Jake Martin – Working hard at PVH, he is finding less and less time to spend with Amanda, Trevor and their new baby girl, Rebeka. Juggling schedules between himself, Amanda and trying hard to fill in for Angie is taxing for him.

Dr. Joe & Ruth Martin – Enjoying retirement they are the happy grandparents who enjoy their days as they spend time with their grandchildren and baby-sit on a regular basis for Jake and Amanda – as she works at the hospital lab.

Emerald Anderson - Loving her job as AJ's nanny, she secretly meets her lover inside the Mansion's tunnel system. Nervous about JR's return to Pine Valley she wonders how his presence, around the mansion, will disrupt her plans.

Erica Kane – Frustrated and a bit heartsick over loosing Jack to Krystal, she is licking her wounds after her battle with Krystal at the Confusion club. Working on her book/movie deal, she is scrambling to cover herself from the barrage of press inquires over the fight & continued love triangle between herself, Krystal and Jackson.

Frankie Hubbard – Working hard at PVH with Jake and Angie, he is also anxiously keeping a close eye on Randi's continued healing from her recent car accident and pregnancy.

Greenlee Lavery – Feeling a bit over-stressed, she is working hard at keeping Fusion afloat. Having to pitch in, more than her share, with modeling and management, she is feeling the stress. Jack's love-life and business collapse has upset her and makes her feel very protective over her dad. Also being step-mom to Emma has its challenges for her as well.

Griffin Castillo – Torn over his love for Kendall, his job at PVH and his deep concern over Cara's involvement and pregnancy with David, Griff feels like a man without any control over his life. He buries himself in his work and strives to be the very best at his job.

Jack Montgomery – Devastated by the loss of his law practice – Jack feels as if he has lost all integrity, something he holds dearly. He feels like he has been made a fool of by the continued games with Erica and Krystal. Feeling like his life is completely out of control, he wishes to escape it all.

Jamie Martin – Has returned to his job in Japan.

Janet Green – Enjoying leading exercise classes at Oak Haven and the occasional visit from Marion.

Jesse Hubbard – Working hard to keep the peace in Pine Valley, battling to help elect a new Mayor and assisting Derrick (when able to do so undercover) to help get a conviction of Mookie.

JR Chandler – On top of his world. Has his cake and is eating it too. Delighted to be home again in Pine Valley, loving his nights with Annie and his days with AJ. Able to keep drinking and not worry about troubles with Marissa. Is curious about AJ's new nanny.

Kendall Hart Slater – Torn between her deep love for Zach and Griffin. Loyal to her marriage she agrees to attain a new heart doctor – ending her visits with Griffin. Angry with Erica over her movie deal she is furious with Zach's recent shady business dealings as she is ever watchful to keep her man in check.

Krystal Carey Chandler – Sporting a dark black eye, Krystal is spending her days holding an ice pack to her eye and trying to avoid the paparazzi. She has taken time off from working at the Café in hopes that her presence there doesn't hurt business. Devastated by Jack's dumping her she continually searches for ways to contact him and is determined to recapture his heart and trust.

Liza Colby – Excited about her newly established and highly successful law firm, she is working hard on several cases with Hillary as a partner. Pleased with her reunion with Colby and her budding affair with Caleb she works to juggle all the elements of her life.

Madison North – Delighted to be Fusion's new top model and in deep competition with Greenlee. She is having a wonderful time traveling the globe with Scott (as he is able) for her job. Loving living with Scott at the Chandler Mansion the couple is building a strong bond together.

Marian Chandler – Thrilled to be home with Stuart and free of her nightmare at Oak Haven, she is working hard at helping others with mental illnesses.

Marissa Chandler – Completely recovered from her bullet wound, she is now desperate to hold onto AJ, she has opted to move into the Chandler Mansion to be closer to him. Feeling that all her legal options are ended, she struggles to outwit Adam.

Opal Cortlandt – Happy to be moved in with Erica, she is thrilled to be helping her recapture Jackson. Spending much time with her grandchildren, she also is always on the lookout for ways in which she can help her best gal pal. Recently reopening the Glamorama, she spends a few days a week working there, but mostly allows her employees to run the business without her.

Randi Hubbard – Excited about her pregnancy she is relieved to be alive after her brush with a passing car. Struggling with a broken leg she takes life easy, continually being monitored by Frankie and her OB/GYN, but still finds time to help at Fusion with paperwork and other tasks.

Ryan Lavery – Working hard at Cambias Industries & The Miranda Center & taking full care of Emma, he finds that his life is getting too busy and difficult for him to juggle. He doesn't like Greenlee's modeling jobs that take her far from him and complains that she spends too much time at Fusion and not enough time at home with him & Emma.

Scott Chandler – Delighted with his relationship with Madison, the return of Stuart & regaining his job at Chandler Enterprises, he feels that he is on top of the world. He couldn't be happier. Although he is nervous about JR & Annie's return to Pine Valley, he has decided to let them be Adam's problem and not is concern.

Stuart Chandler – Enjoying his return from the grave, he spends his days; playing with AJ, painting in the park and loving Marion & the rest of the family. His wisdom has been sorely missed around Pine Valley.

Tad Martin – Working part-time jobs with Jesse, he is busy. Delighted that Damon is back in town he tries to spend time with him as he is able, but is distrubed by his continued attraction to Hillary. Working with Zach, the two have become better friends. Upset that Dixie is returning to her old job, he secretly worries that David could once again infect their relationship.

Zach Slater – Happy to be back from the grave, he enjoys playing with his children and loving life with Kendall. Angry with Griffin, he doesn't act on it as he understands his own part in causing Kendall to be drawn to Griff. Working with Tad, he finds that he misses his daring life of living-on-the-edge with casino types.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick catch up.<strong>


	97. Chapter 97

Coming into his office Jackson, looking as if he hasn't showered or changed clothes from the night before, is greeted by his secretary, Beverly. A bit surprised by his appearance she says, "Good morning, Mr. Montgomery. Would you like me to get you some coffee?" Walking past her, directly to his office barely making eye contact he responds, "No, thank you, Beverly. Please, hold my calls."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Montgomery."

Jackson makes his way to his office and moving directly to his wall safe, he opens it and begins taking papers, cash and a set of keys from it. He places the items into his briefcase – the keys into his jacket pocket - and then turns to leave again. Walking back though the lobby, Beverly speaks, "Mr. Montgomery?"

Pausing to look at her he says, "Yes, Beverly? What is it?"

"I've transferred all your remaining clients to The Colby Firm, Sir. Miss Colby said that if there was anything she could help you with-"

Interrupting her Jack responds, "Thank you, Beverly. Please, tell Miss Colby that I appreciate all her help in this matter." Starting for the door he pauses and turning back to her he says, "Now that this mess is over, why don't you take some time off. It looks like we won't be busy for quite sometime and I'm going to be taking a vacation of my own too."

"Vacation, Sir?"

"Yes. I'm going to clear my head of Pine Valley for awhile."

"Where can I reach you, Sir?" She questions with much concern, "Just in case Miss Colby has any more questions – regarding… her new clients?"

"I'm not just sure yet, Beverly." Jack fumbles with the set a keys taken from his wall safe, "I'll be in touch with Greenlee." He pushes the keys back into his jacket pocket and finishes, "If you need me – for emergencies only – you can reach me though Greenlee."

Beverly straining to hold back her tears, puts on a brave face and says, "Okay, Mr. Montgomery. Have a nice… vacation."

"Thank you, Beverly." He pulls open the large doors of the lobby and then stopping to look back at her he says, "I'm sorry for all the trouble. I'll ask Liza about a position for you, okay?"

Beverly wiping a single tear from exiting the corner of her eye quickly responds with a smile, "Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that."

Entering his red Jaguar, starting the engine and opening the sunroof, Jackson pauses for a moment and places a call to Liza. After thanking her for taking care his clients, he asks her to give Beverly a job. Liza in agreement, he thanks her and hangs up the phone. He then exits the parking garage and makes his way down the highway.

Driving for some distance he pulls into The Pine Valley Yacht Club parking lot. Parking his car in his reserved parking spot, he quickly makes his way into the club. As he enters the club he is noticed by a few paparazzi who've managed to evade security. Quietly snapping pictures of him, while they try not to be noticed by club management, he nods his disapproval at them and continues toward the coffee table. Stopping to speak with the bartender he alerts him of the invaders and then moves to a stool at the end of the bar. The bartender immediately picks up the phone and instructs club security to remove the photographers.

Jack sits quietly and sips his coffee as he looks out over the river. As the sun comes up full he allows his thoughts to drift out with the tide. A voice interrupts his thoughts, "Jack, good morning?"

Startled he turns to the stool next to him to see Zach. He quickly smiles and says, "Zach, good to see you. You're out awfully early today."

"Yeah, I had a meeting with Tad."

"Working on a case?"

"Well… sort of." Zach ordering a coffee from the bartender continues, "I heard there was quite the ruckus at Confusion last night."

"Please, don't remind me."

Zach shaking his head, "I gotta tell you, Jack, I don't understand what goes those women's heads sometimes."

"Well, you've plenty of company there, my friend." Jack smiles as his sips his coffee.

"When Kendall heard about my dealings with that photographer-"

"Oh, say no more, Zach. I ran into her at the hospital, right after she was finished ripping into you." Jack holding a hand up in surrender and rolling his eyes, "I know she was hopping up and down mad over that. I'm only sorry I got you and Tad involved in the entire mess."

"Hey, we did a job, Jack. Kendall just made more of it, then it really was. She's still worried that I'm going to get into trouble again. I tried to tell her that the little weasel was harmless, but…" Zach heaving a sigh, "Once she gets and idea into her head, there is no talking with her."

"Much like her mother, I'd guess." Jack chuckles.

"No, Erica is just plain crazy!" Both men laugh hard as they continue drinking their coffee and watching the geese fly over the river in their southern migration.

"Well, for what it's worth to you, Jack-"

"What's that?" Jack interrupts.

"I don't believe Krystal did anything truly malicious or hurtful. She only called a questionable newspaper to take a few pictures. She didn't give up any of your office's personal or private client list."

"How can you say that Zach?"

"Let me finish, man. It was only her own stupid insecurity that caused her to write that letter. Stupid? Yes. Over the edge? Yes. But, I don't think she was trying to hurt you, Jack. I think she was only trying to protect you – in her own twisted way." Zach turning his mouth in a side-ways grin says, "Unfortunately, for her, she just isn't very good at manipulation and game playing… not like our Erica. Nobody is that good at it."

Jack heaving a sigh, finishes his coffee and resting his cup upside-down on the bar comes to his feet and says, "Yeah, well… maybe so, but I'm done with both of them."

"Some time away from both of them? That's smart, Jack." Zach says as he finishes his coffee.

"Some time away from everything, Zach. I don't think either one of them intentionally hurt me, but that doesn't really matter now." Setting some cash on the bar to pay for his coffee, he continues, "Because we've all lost. I, however, will be begging Liza for a job - probably filing papers or answering phones - since no client will ever trust me again. Maybe even filing for bankruptcy? You see, Zach, the game has destroyed me financially and almost emotionally." Jack resting his hand on Zach's shoulder finishes, "I'm headed out of town for awhile. Do me a favor and don't mention that you saw me here? I think club security has removed all the photographers so, I might even get away clean."

Zach coming to his feet says with much surprise, "Where you headed, Jack?"

Looking down the river as the two men stand side-by-side, Jack responds with a smile and a deep breath, "I think-" Pointing down the river with one arm, "that way, Zach."

"Be safe my friend."

"Keep quiet for me? I'll call Greenlee – and I know Tad will drag it outta you – but, don't tell anyone else?"

"You got it, Jack."

"Thanks."


	98. Chapter 98

Marissa entering into her new bedroom, at the Chandler Mansion, drops her suitcase on the bed, quietly closes the door behind her and begins to unpack items into her dresser and hang things in her closet.

As morning breaks fully, small noises can be heard throughout the house as staff members restock expensive vases with fresh cut flowers from the estate's elaborate gardens. Others set out clean linens to the sounds of bath waters running, while other staff prepares the large dinning room for the family's breakfast.

Marissa hearing the noises of morning as she unpacks her things, she says to herself, "Good, everyone is waking up. Can't wait to surprise AJ for breakfast." She then looks briefly in the vanity's mirror, runs a comb quickly through her hair and opens her bedroom door.

Coming into the hallway, Marissa is looking to the floor as she turns to close and lock her bedroom door behind her. As she turns to walk down the hall, she is immediately shocked to see the beautiful, bare feet and long, sexy legs of a woman standing less than a foot away from her. In the split second it takes for her eyes to travel up the long, tanned legs she notices that the woman is wearing only a plush, white bath towel - wrapped around her waist and holding it over her breasts to cover herself. Her beauty is unmistakable and her near nakedness is puzzling.

Marissa's mind rapid fires questions, "Emerald? Brooke? Madison? Why?" Immediately her eyes give the answer as she focuses on the woman's face. She stands motionless, her mind instantly gripped in fear, air locked inside her lungs and words trapped in her throat.

As she struggles to scream the woman speaks in a cheer-filled voice, "Oh, good morning, Marissa."

* * *

><p>The sounds of horrific female screams bolt Adam, Brooke, Scott and Madison all from their early morning sleep. Adam's legs scramble to catch up to him as he plunges off the end of his king sized bed onto the floor and quickly getting his feet under him and starting for the bedroom's door, he shouts, "What the hell?"<p>

Brooke fumbling to exit the bed quickly follows behind him in fear of what might be causing the screams.

Scott leaping from his bed rushes for the door, of the bedroom he shares with Madison. Just as he reaches the door, Madison's voice stops him, "Scott? You're naked!"

Scott, hearing her words, pauses his movements, looks down at himself and then quickly grabs his bathrobe from a nearby chair. Tying it around his waist he yanks the door from his path and quickly exits into the hallway, with Madison trailing directly and closely behind him.

All four spill into the hallway at nearly the exact same time, only to view Emerald and AJ exiting their rooms into the hallway as well. The screams that woke them all and catapulted them from their restful sleep and into the hall, are quickly identified to be coming from Marissa as she frantically claws against her bedroom door struggling to unlock it and escape the hallway.

Just then Adam's voice booms through the dark wood paneled halls, "Annie? What are you doing?"

Annie standing in her white towel struggling to make it fit completely around herself, staring wide-eyed at Marissa as she claws the door like a frightened alley cat, speaks, "I- I'm not doing anything?" Motioning to show the distance between herself and Marissa she points to the open bathroom door as the sounds of running water fills the hall, "I forgot my bubble bath. I was just going back to my room to get it, when Marissa came out of her room." Looking to JR as he slowly exits their bedroom, holding his head with a hang-over and groaning about the noise, "JR? Please, tell them?" She points to the members of the house all standing slack-jawed as Madison quickly tries to calm Marissa down and Emerald quickly scoots AJ back into his bedroom as she whispers to him in soft tones. Annie continues, "I don't know what is wrong with her. I was walking back across the hall to get my bubble bath, she came out her door, I said, 'Good morning.' and she started screaming like some kind of banshee-crazed, wild woman." Looking at Marissa nearly crying into Madison's shoulder, she finishes, "Geesh, and you all thought I was crazy?"

Madison consoling Marissa softly speaks, "It's okay, Annie. Go ahead with your bath. Marissa was just surprised to see you. Right Marissa?"

Adam standing against the wall, holding his chest says, "Fine. I guess Winifred forgot to tell her that you and JR had moved back home." As his eyes lock on Annie's near naked body and his face begins to flush.

JR, overflowing with loud and sudden laughter - that rattles through the senses of everyone, surprised by his reaction to the situation - suddenly pulls back his delighted reaction as the pain in his head caused by such enormous laughter increases with intensity and says with continued soft chuckles, "I'm going back to bed." Looking to Annie he extends his hand to her and says, "You coming, baby?"

Brooke quickly calling out says, "Annie, next time you might want to wear a bathrobe?"

"Or at least a larger towel." Scott adds.

* * *

><p>As the sun comes up full across The Yacht Club, the river, as smooth glass, reflects the water and it glistens against the blue sky like a million tiny diamonds. Coming down the long dock, Jackson carries his briefcase in one hand. Pausing to briefly speak with the Harbor Master, he then continues his walk to the boarding dock of the, At Last. The large and splendid yacht that he and Erica once planned to spend their honeymoon on.<p>

Boarding the ship, he drops his case and quickly moves to the ship's Pilot House. Firing the engines he then adjusts levers, checks the radio and the fuel gauges. He then changes his street shoes to a pair of deck shoes, removes his jacket and tie. He then dismounts the ship and begins removing the deck ropes from the starboard side of the ship.

Releasing the ship from its tethers, he then tosses them across the ship's deck and quickly hops back on board. As the ship begins to drift away from the dock he then rapidly makes his way to the Pilot House to take charge of the large captain's wheel. Carefully maneuvering the large craft from its boat slip he then looks to Zach standing at the top of the river's bank and waves to him.

Zach, returning a wave, looks around to see that no photographers are nearby and then watches again as the great yacht makes its way down the river. Jack, setting his eyes on the river's end, pulls his cell phone from his pocket and dials Greenlee.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Where are you? I heard all about the fight last night."

"I didn't call to talk about that Greenlee. I called to tell you that I'm leaving town for awhile."

"Leaving? Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving port right now – on the yacht."

"The yacht – you're at The Yacht Club? Dad, wait for me. I'll meet you there."

"Nope, too late Greenlee. I've already sailed – just pulling out of port as we speak."

"But, why? Where are you going?"

"I've filed a cruise plan with the Harbor Master – don't worry Greenlee, I know what I'm doing. I'll be in touch."

"But why can't we talk-"

"Nothing to talk about dear. I need to get away and clear my head. Don't worry yourself over me. I'm liking my vacation already."

"Where are you headed? When will you be back?"

"I'm thinking someplace southern and warm. White beaches and palm trees. I'll be in touch."

"Okay, then. If you're sure?"

Jack looking at the river's mouth ahead of him and the wide ocean ahead as the sun warms the back of his neck says, "I've never been surer of anything else, dear."

"I love you, dad."

"Love you too, dear. Just do me a favor?"

"Anything, dad!"

"Don't tell anyone – not even Ryan – about this call? I've talked with Zach – he was at The Yacht Club when I left – he'll talk with Tad, but he won't tell anyone else. I'm serious, dear, don't want to hear from anyone. Liza is handling the transfer of all my clients to her firm and Beverly is helping her."

"Okay, dad. If that's the way you want it?"

"I do, Greenlee. Believe me, I do. I especially don't want to hear from Krystal, Erica or the media circus that they inflame. You know how word spreads around Pine Valley."

"I understand, dad."

"You can't even tell Kendall, Greens." Jack's voice grows stern, "Erica will find a way to wheedle any information out of her that she wants – even if Kendall doesn't want her to."

"Believe me, I won't tell anyone. Have a great trip. Promise you will call me whenever you can?"

"I promise. Don't worry about me. I'll stay close to the coast so to miss any winter storms and will call you whenever I dock. I'm enjoying myself already. I've earned this vacation. I have to hang up now. I'm losing cell coverage."

"I love you, dad. Bye."

As Jack's phone drops the call he then pulls off his dress shirt and begins to check his maps and ship-to-shore radio frequencies. The sun heating his back he sets the wheel; pulls his t-shirt off over his head, kicks off his shoes and enjoys the fresh teakwood decking against the soles of his feet. He pauses for a moment and seeing that he is well away from civilization he quickly drops his trousers to the deck. Quickly enjoying the shedding of his clothes and the confines of his choking life, he lifts a large Panama hat from the chair next to him, rests it on his head and pulls in fresh air.

His mind immediately beginning to releasing stress as he soaks in the enormous feelings of freedom as the warm sun bakes against his bare skin. He retakes the ship's helm, starts to whistle an old tune and breathes in the fresh salt air as the light wind blows scents of the ocean directly into the bow of his yacht. He looks to the navigational equipment, checks water's depth, confirms the ship's heading and prepares to cross the river's bar into the awaiting blue sea.

Feeling the freedom of leaving the mess behind him, he fills his lungs with fresh sea air and shouts to the top of his voice, "YEAH! Free at last!"

"Jack, you really are free – in every sense of the word, aren't you?" A voice calls to him from behind.


	99. Chapter 99

Jack slightly startled by the soft voice calling his name; a sound that is barely audible over the noise of the ship's engines. He cocks his head to the side to hear better as he slowly turns his eyes from the river ahead of him to view the deck below and behind him. As his eyes spot their target he quickly releases the ship's wheel and grabbing his Panama hat from his head he uses it to cover his nakedness. Flush with embarrassment and overcome with surprise that he is not alone, he quickly speaks in a shout over the ship's engines, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Standing on the ship's lower deck dressed in a short, spring dress, Erica looks up to him as he stands naked with a hat in his hand covering a key area of his body, she smiles wide and says, "Well, I could ask you the same question, Jack."

Motioning for her to turn her head from his view, he responds, "Did you follow me here?" Jack protests as he quickly pulls his trousers on.

Erica looking to the stern of the ship calls loudly back to him, "No, Jack. Did you follow me here?"

Jack quickly cuts the ship's engines to slow the vessel to a slow idle, sets the wheel and makes his way down the staircase to Erica's location. Coming near her his face no longer red with embarrassment, but now anger, he says, "Follow you? I didn't even know you were on board."

"Well, I am, Jack." She says with her arms outstretched wide and a large smile as she turns to view him again.

Holding his anger he responds, "Obviously, but why?"

"I spent the night on board our boat to get away from the media circus consuming Pine Valley and standing guard in front of my house. After what happened last night at ConFusion, I can't even get inside my own gates. Poor Serge has been working over-time just to keep the paparazzi from jumping my fences."

"I thought you liked being in the center spot-light?" He says with much sarcasm.

"Very funny, Jack. Certainly not when it is about something as horrible as being publicly attacked by a lunatic." Erica rubbing a bump on her head continues, "Can you believe, she pulled out handfuls of my hair, Jack?"

"I saw the morning's paper, Erica. You gave her quite a black eye too." He says without sympathy.

"She attacked me!"

"No!" Jack puts his hands up in a stop sign in front of himself in surrender, "No, I'm not doing this. I don't care what either of you do. I'm out. I told you both that last night. I'm finished."

"Are you really?" Her eyes dart a question, "Then why did you follow me here, Jack?"

"I didn't know you were on board!" Jack protests.

"I think it's fate." Don't you?" Erica softly speaks.

"No. I don't." Jack looks off to the sky and sighs. "I think it's just more of my bad luck."

"Jack, don't play coy with me. We know each other too well for that." Erica speaks softly as she rapidly closes the gap between their bodies, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself against him. "I don't mind that you followed me. I'm glad you're here Jack." As she gently kisses his warm, bare chest.

Jack quickly grabbing hold of her forearms, he untangles himself from her grasp and declares, "I didn't follow you here, Erica!" As he takes a step back from her.

Erica surprised by his reaction, gives him a look of confusion and says, "Then what are you doing, on this ship? Where are we going?"

"_I _am taking a break. A vacation. _Alone!_" Jack says as he moves back to the upper deck, places his hat back on his head and takes command of the ship's wheel again.

Erica rapidly following him comes to his side and says, "A break? A break from what? And why alone?"

Jack, increasing the ship's speed again and shocked at her questions says, "A break from everything." Looking directly into her eyes as he steers the vessel, he emphasizes, "From you, Krystal, work, Pine Valley!" His voice rising to a yell to be heard over the engines, but also out of a growing anger that his vacation has now been spoiled.

"Me?" Erica objects angrily.

"Yes, _you_, Erica! And this zoo that being involved with you has turned my life into." Jack says as he gently navigates the ship's direction to return to Pine Valley's Yacht Club.

"How have I turned your life into a zoo?" Erica speaks with great offence in her voice.

"How? Are you serious?" Jack shouts, "I've lost everything! My law practice, my reputation – my self respect. I'm finished with you and I'm finished with Krystal. For good!" He pauses to draw in fresh oxygen, and continues, "Maybe even with Pine Valley – I don't know yet."

"You're law practice?" Erica shouts over the engines' noise and waits for his response. When he refuses her answer, but only continues to navigate the ship she stands quietly for a moment and then seeing that he has securely reversed the yacht's direction she reaches over and cuts the engines. The great ship immediately loses all power and comes to a slow-moving float in the middle of the river.

Jack surprised by her actions shouts, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Erica standing on her tip-toes to glare directly into his eyes shouts, "Because, Jackson Montgomery, you're going to listen to me, once and for all. That's why!"

"Once and for all? Oh, if only it was the last time, Erica? You never shut up long enough to hear anything I say – that is why we are not here having our honeymoon, but fighting!" Jack turns his attention to both directions on the river to confirm that there is no other traffic to endanger their position of now calm floating with only the river's current pushing them backwards toward the ocean.

"Oh, that's not fair. I listened to you all the time." Erica's face turning red with anger, "Except for the time I was in a coma – with a bullet wound, dying in the hospital – except for that time, Jack. And, since I wasn't listening then, you decided to bed down with that Krystal Carey? Is that it, Jack? Was she listening to you then, Jack? Really?"

"Wait just a damned minute." Jack rages, "We broke up, long before the Chandler party and shooting. Don't you dare try to rewrite history, Erica. You and I, broke up before the party and it was at that very party that you made it perfectly clear-" He abruptly stops and pulling in a deep breath he simmers to near boiling over with anger and frustration. He turns and restarts the ship's engines and says, "I'm not doing this with you, Erica. I'm taking you back to the Yacht Club!"

Erica immediately relaxing her stand, steps between Jack and the large captain's wheel and pleads, "Okay, wait. Wait, Jack, please? Please, just listen to me?"

Jack's posture relaxes as he refuses to wrestle her for the position and says, "What? What is it that you have to say?" As he cuts the engines, causing the ship to be taken by the river's current again. He then sits in the large captain's chair and motioning to her to sit in the first-mate's chair next to him says, "Okay, Erica. Go ahead. Let's hear it."

Erica speaking softly as she carefully takes her seat starts, "Thank you, Jack."

"Talk fast, Erica." Looking to his watch, "Time is ticking and I want to be at sea before sunset."

Erica shocked by his tone and remark, draws in a breath and says, "Jack, last night at ConFusion, you and I were having a wonderful time. Weren't we?" She waits for his response and when he only stares straight down the river she continues, "We were enjoying each other's company. We were drawn to each other like opposing magnets, just like we always have been." Cocking her head to one side she gently speaks, "Jack, please, look at me? Can we at least end this looking at each other directly in the eyes?"

Jack slowly turns his eyes to meet with hers, and calmly says, "Yes. I guess we owe that to each other – and ourselves. Go on."

She softly reaches over and takes hold of Jack's hands. "I know we've been at this for years – and maybe you're right, maybe our love affair has run its course. But, I don't want it to end with us shouting at each other. I want to always be able to say, that I love you. Maybe we cannot be together, but let's at least be friends, Jack?"

Her words make sense to him and he realizes that maybe this time, he really will be able to break free from her as he responds, "I'd like that too, Erica."

She continues as she allows her fingers to gently stroke the backs of his hands, "I know you were horrified over my fight with Krystal last night. I was too. I cannot believe that woman attacked me like that."

Feeling that he is starting to pull his hands away and breath with mounting anger again, she quickly changes the direction of her words, "You and I were having a wonderful evening together, before we were so rudely interrupted."

Jack snatching his hands away from her, abruptly sits back in his chair and says, "What is your point, Erica? I know that Krystal attacked you. I was there. You see, this is exactly what I am trying to escape Pine Valley for. The drama. I'm sick of the drama, Erica." His voice beginning to rise again as he moves toward the ship's wheel again.

Erica quickly stopping him as she takes hold of his arm, continues, "Okay, Jack. Okay."

Surprised that she is finally conceding to him he looks at her with questioning eyes and says, "Okay? What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means okay. We've agreed to end our love affair as friends. If you'd please take me back to the Yacht Club – or if you want to drop me off at that little marina a few miles back-"

Jack interrupting her says, "What? You mean, that's it? You'll go back?" As he sits and studies her face, waiting for her response, his mind forms more questions.

Erica standing from her chair, straightens her dress over her waist and thighs and with a quick flip of her hair she says, "Well, yes, Jack. Isn't that what you want? Didn't you want to go, _alone_?"

"Yes?" His mouth easily releases the word as his mind works on other questions. He wonders to himself, what she is really up to. Erica never gives up this easy. What is her real motive in conceding to his wishes, this time?

"Okay then." She cheerfully responds, "You'd best start this thing up again, then."

"Do you want me to take you all the way back to Pine Valley? Or do you want to be let off at the marina?" Jack says as he stands and prepares to restart the ship's engines.

"The marina is fine. I saw there was a large restaurant on the river's bank. I'll wait there for a taxi to take me back to Pine Valley."

"Okay, then." Jack speaks louder, over the noise of the firing engines, as he turns the ship and points the bow up river.

"We could have lunch together too, if you like?" Erica shouts over the wind and water sounds generated by the ship's large engines as they speed through the water back to the little marina.

"Nope, want to be out to sea before sunset." Jack responds.

"Okay. Whatever you want." Erica says as she turns to watch the river's edge roll by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since the next story will be our 100th episode, in honor of that milestone, we are offering a special episode dedicated to YOUR favorite AMC character. Said character must be listed on the character list which we posted on; Tuesday February 21st. In order to pick who the star will be, we are going to conduct a vote. Majority will win. Please, say who you pick in a review. Polls will close at 12-Noon, MST Monday.**


	100. Chapter 100

The residents of Pine Valley are enjoying a sunny and unseasonably warm day. The long days of late fall and winter have kept the town's families out of their beautiful park except for the occasional jogger, dog walker or ice skater testing the thickness of the lake's ice.

As the couples quickly begin to fill the park on their lunch breaks or days off from work, the children's laughter in the schoolyards can be heard as they are allowed to have their recess times outside.

Another idyllic day that the WRCW TV Station's Weatherman cautioned viewers with his words, "It looks like another False Spring today folks. Make sure you take your winter boots and coats along with you as you run out in short sleeves today, because we've still quite a few days of winter left and it could turn very cold again at a moment's notice."

David shutting of the television and turning on soft music then walks to Cara's location as she stands looking out their luxury apartment's, full-wall of windows, at the breathtakingly beautiful view of the city, with the park and its blue lake connected by the river. Gently wrapping his arms around her from behind, he whispers in her ear as he kisses her on the back of the neck, "What do you want to do today?"

Cara arching her back and enjoying his caresses, giggles and says, "Well, just what do you have in mind?"

Breathing a cleansing sigh he says, "Let's go back to bed." As he continues to nuzzle against her neck and throat.

"I love that idea, but I was just looking at how pretty it is outside and thought maybe we could take a walk through the park first? Before the weather turns again?" She turns and faces him with pleading eyes and a big smile, "Since we are enjoying this rare day off together, I thought it would be fun." Waiting for his response, he only shows disappointment and a small grin, as she continues, "Just a short walk. I don't think I could go clear around the lake and over the footbridge again."

Succumbing to her every wish, he smiles and says, "Okay, but you have to promise me that we'll walk slower this time. There could still be patches of black ice you know?"

Kissing him quickly as she passes to gather their coats, winter scarves and gloves she says, "I promise. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Tad making his way through the front door with a damp newspaper in his hand, shouts to Dixie in the other room, "Hey, Dix?"<p>

"Yes, Tad?" Her voice calls from the living room.

Entering the room and standing next to her he says, "The weather outside is beautiful. What you say we go for a walk?"

Dixie coming to her feet, taking the newspaper from his hands, tossing it to the sofa and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kisses him gently and says, with a playful laugh, "Well, we could do that, Tad, but I was thinking of… _something_ _else._"

* * *

><p>David and Cara are slowly strolling through the park, enjoying the warmth of the day, as he holds firmly to her arm. Cara is nearing the end of her pregnancy and although she is perfectly fit and gained only the recommended amount of weight, she is not walking as fast as she once could and David fearing that she'll slip on any lingering bits of ice, on a shaded part of the sidewalk, refuses to allow her to pick up her pace or release her arm from him.<p>

"David, I love you for caring so much, but seriously, if I could survive a war zone – more than once – then I thinks I could manage a walk through Pine Valley Park?" Cara lovingly chuckles as she holds his arm and walks closely to him.

"I know you can, but I just don't see any point in taking chances?" David tries to hide his deep foreboding fear that something horrific could happened to their baby boy.

"I know." Cara squeezes his arm tightly, "And I love that you care so much."

Stopping and turning to look deeply into her eyes, he speaks, "You'll never know how much I care. You and this baby are everything to me, Cara."

Cara staring at him says reassuringly, "David, nothing is going to happen to us. Are you okay? You're starting to scare me." Reaching up and gently placing the palm of her hand on his cheek, "Sweetheart, our baby is perfectly fine. Now and always. Please, stop worrying so much?"

"I would worry a lot less if you would quit working so hard and take some time off." He quickly forces the words from his mouth as they resume walking.

"Hey, come on?" Cara protests, "We've already been over this. I'm only working half-days and as soon as I go into labor, then I'll take a few months off."

"Yes, I know we've been over it, I just don't happen to agree with it, Cara." David objects.

"Well, that is why you're going to just have to trust my decision about this."

"It isn't that I don't trust your decisions-" He gently pulls at her arm to stop their walking again as he looks seriously at her, "I just don't see the point in taking any risks, Cara." His eyes begin to fill with tears again, "I can't… I can never lose another child, Cara." His voice breaks as a tear runs the length of his cheek.

Cara rapidly catches it with her gloved hand as she gently covers his mouth to prevent him speaking, and she says, "David, please… that's not going to happen. Not this time."

"How can you be so sure, Cara?" His voice cracks.

"Because, I'm a mom and I'm a doctor. I feel very confident that everything is okay." As they begin their slow walk again, she continues, "Also, Dr. Mendelson says that everything is progressing just fine. With all the ultrasounds that we've done, you should also be sure? Please, you just have to stop worrying so much, or you'll be in a hospital bed before the two of us are." She smiles as she gently pats her hand over her large round belly and looking to her stomach she finishes, "Isn't that right? Tell your daddy to stop worrying so much. We are just fine."

Suddenly she feels a hard kick from the baby and says, "Oh, David. He kicked again." Grabbing his hand and placing it over the area of her stomach she says, "Here, here, put your hand right here." She then holds her breath as his eyes lock onto hers and they both wait for another kick from their baby boy.

In a moment the baby kicks hard again and David says, "I felt it. I felt that one, really well." As he smiles wide at Cara. "Gosh, with a kick like that, maybe his isn't going to medical school after all. Maybe he'll be a Place Kicker for the Giants."

"New York Giants? What about the New Mexico Lobos?" Cara laughs her questions.

David starting to walk again responds pridefully, "Well, whatever team he's on, will be the winning team."

Just then they see Tad and Dixie coming towards them on the sidewalk.

"Oh, no. Just when we were having such a great day too." David groans.

Cara giving him a gently push says, "Stop. Be nice."

"I'm always nice. It's those damned Martins who are always a thorn in my-"

"David?" Cara quickly interrupts him. "Behave!"

Just then Tad and Dixie see them and Tad whispers, "Oh, brother. What the hell is it she sees in Dr. Death?"

"Tad?" Dixie protests. "Be nice!"

Tad giving Dixie a shocked look says without hesitation, "Nice? Me? Oh, I'm always nice. I'd like to nicely knock him right off this sidewalk though." Acting like a mischievous child he jokes, "Hey, maybe we could claim that he slipped on a shaded ice patch, eh?"

Dixie laughing quietly at him says, "Shhh, Tad, stop it. They'll hear you. Now, they're almost here, smile big and be good."

Tad clinching his teeth together is a childish smile says, thought his teeth, "Yes, dear. I'll be nice."

As the two couples come together on the sidewalk, Dixie smiles wide and says, "Hey, how are you two today?"

"We are doing very well, thank you." Cara smiles and returns the greeting, "Such a beautiful day out, we decided to take advantage of it and get some exercise." As she rests her hand over her belly. Looking to Tad she smiles and says, "So good to see you again, Tad."

Tad, stepping forward, gives Cara a hug as his eyes meet with David and the two men exchange a glaring, cold stare, and he says, "Always good to see you, Cara." Reaching down and patting her stomach, he asks, "How's the little guy doing?"

"He is doing great." David's voice answers sharply as he resents Tad's touching her.

Looking to David with a cold challenging glare Tad responds, "That's good. Glad to hear it."

Dixie uncomfortable with the tension between the two men quickly speaks up as she steps between the two men and moves closer to Cara, "So, how many more days before your delivery, Cara?" Both women's eyes vigilantly watch their man's movements.

"Doctor Mendelson says we have two more weeks, but I've already had a few Braxton Hicks contractions so, I think he is getting ready for something soon." Cara answers Dixie's question while her eyes stay locked on Tad's and David's faces.

"So, you'll be quitting at the hospital soon?" Tad looks to her and questions.

"No, not until I go into labor – at least, that's the plan." Cara demands.

Dixie's voice showing her concern asks Cara, "Do you think that is a good idea?" As her eyes question David and wait his answer.

"No. I don't think it's a good idea." David quickly retorts.

Cara making eye contact with David speaks up in protest, "We've already been over this." Her eyes moving back to Dixie she answers, "I've already talked it over with Dr. Mendelson. She and I feel it will be fine. And as long as Angie is fine with it too-"

"I see no reason to take unnecessary risks." David objects.

Tad, standing back on his heel, cocks his head to the side as he draws his chin back and looking at David with much inquisitiveness, says, "Well, son-of-a-gun! I think, for maybe the first time ever in Pine Valley history, I actually agree with you, Dave?"

David surprised by Tad's remark, but accustomed to his joking mannerisms says, with some disgust, "Glad to hear that, Tad. You should document it." Turning to Cara and taking hold of her arm he says, "I think we need to get going, Cara. The weather looks like it might turn."

"Yes, okay." Cara squeezing Dixie's hand gently and hugging Tad again says, "It was nice to see you two again."

Tad looking over Cara's shoulder, as they hug, makes direct eye contact with David and says, "Good to see you also… _Cara_." Putting the emphasis on her name only.

Dixie giving a small nod to David only says, "David." And turning to Cara says, "So, I'll be seeing you around the hospital for awhile yet then?"

"Excuse me?" Cara's confusion showing.

Tad answering the question in disgust and with building anger as his eyes lock onto David's, responds, "Yeah, Dixie is going back to her job as Pine Valley Hospital's Patient Advocate."

"You are?" Cara speaks, "That's great. We'll have to have lunch sometime then." Cara leaning in close and talking with her hand playfully covering her mouth says, "Just not at the hospital cafeteria though, okay." As she holds her stomach and makes a groaning sound and laughs.

David's eyes light up with the news and rapidly ceasing the opportunity to make Tad squirm, quickly responds, "Oh, well that's wonderful, Dixie." As his eyes bounce between hers and Tad's, hoping to see his misery, he continues with a hit of sarcasm, "Well, I look forward to spending time working with you again." He finishes with a wide smile that makes Tad flinch forward at him, causing both women to quickly step between the two men.

"David." Cara cautions him.

Dixie immediately uncomfortable, and a bit nervous, with David's demeanor and his answer quickly turns to face Tad – with her hands against his torso, partly holding him back from attacking David - and says, "Yes, it is getting chilly, Tad. Let's go now, shall we?"

Tad stepping backwards as Dixie walks forward, gently pushing him, says, "Yeah, okay. Let's go then." As his eyes glare a challenge at David.

Each couple then turns and walks in opposite directions, away from each other, through the park.

As they walk away, David relishing in Tad's discomfort and anger is delighted to have found a sore spot in which he can pick at and calls to them, "See you at the hospital, Dix."

Tad, hearing David's snide call starts to pull away from Dixie's tight grip, back toward David, but she holds him fast and snaps at him, "Tad? Let it go!" She pulls on his arm as they walk side-by-side, and repeatedly says, "Keep walking, Tad. Keep walking." As Tad complies and grumbles his inaudible response, his face and body language showing his deep anger and disgust.

"David!" Cara says as she pulls on his arm, "Don't bait him. Be nice!"

David chuckling loudly, hoping Tad will hear him and further intensify his misery, says, "I'm always nice." He smiles wide and snuggling up to Cara's side he says, with a giggle, "Let's go home and I'll show you how nice I am."

Cara laughs, with short breathes and says, "I think I'm having another Braxton Hicks contraction?" Her breathing slowing as she stops walking, "Can we slow the pace a bit?" As she comes to a stop on the sidewalk.

David immediately frozen in his tracks, quickly wipes the prideful smile from his face and bending his shoulders to look into her eyes, his voice panicky and a bit fearful, says, "Cara? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Cara, inching out the words between labored breaths, says, "No. It will stop in a minute. Just false labor. I'm okay, David."


	101. Chapter 101

Jack temporarily securing the _At Last_ to the riverside dock of the small marina helps Erica off the vessel. As he prepares to reboard the ship Erica calls to him, "Oh, come on, Jack? Can't we at least have lunch together?" She waits for his answer and when none comes she protests, "Please, Jack? Two friends just having lunch together is not okay? You do that much with Tad all the time."

"I told you I want to be out to sea before sunset." Jack steps aboard the ship, "I'm sorry to end things this way Erica, but I've other plans."

Erica giving a pouting lip and pleading eyes says, "Well, could you at least wait with me until my taxi comes? I mean, it isn't as though I asked to be dragged clear out here away from Pine Valley."

Jack breathes an impatient sigh and says, "Okay, fine. I'll wait with you for a taxi, but I'm calling one right now for you."

Erica realizing that he doesn't trust her and thinks she is only stalling his departure, holds her anger at the accusation and says, "Thank you. I appreciate you making the call for me." As she smiles cheerfully, flips her hair over her shoulders and says, "I'll go hold a table for us while you put a shirt on then."

As she starts to walk toward the restaurant Jack calls back to her, "I didn't say we'd have lunch."

Erica acting as if she misunderstood him calls back as she keeps walking, "Yes, okay. I'll order lunch too. Do hurry now."

Jack briefly resting his face in the palm of his hand says to himself, "Oh, that woman." Just then a man working the dock calls up to him from the dock below, "What's that, Sir?"

Surprised to see him, Jack looks off the ship's deck at him and says, "Oh, nothing. Could you tie this thing off for me? I'm in a bit of a hurry?"

"Yes, Sir."

As Jack puts his shirt and shoes back on he tosses his hat to the captain's chair and dismounting the ship onto the dock he calls to the man, as he walks to his position, busy securing the last of the ships tethers, "Don't go far, as I'll be heading out again soon, okay?" As he hands the man a fifty dollar bill.

"Yes, Sir. I'll wait right here for you, Sir."

"Thank you." Jack says as he begins to sprint up the docks to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Tad and Dixie coming in the front doors of his parents' house, hugs a greeting to Ruth and says, "So, are the kids ready?"<p>

"Yes, they're just finishing up their lunch." Ruth replies as she gathers their coats and diaper bags. "How come you two picking the kids up for Jake? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Tad responds, "We were just heading out for an early movie and dinner when Jake called and asked us to pick them up here and drop them at their house."

Dixie cooing over the new baby as Trevor finishes his milk says, "Besides, we don't mind one bit, do we?" She says in baby talk as she holds Rebeka's hand. "Amanda said that they were held up at the hospital and would meet us that their place."

"Yeah, we have a bit of time before the show starts, but we must get going now." Tad says as he lifts Trevor from his chair at the table. "Okay, buddy. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yep, I'm ready Uncle Tad." Trevor calls out.

"Okay, hang on then." As he flips Trevor onto his back for a piggy-back ride.

Dixie picking up Rebeka, already secured in her baby carrier follows Tad to the door and pausing for Ruth to kiss the children goodbye, says, "Okay, then. We'll see you later. Bye."

* * *

><p>Jack coming into the restaurant, briefly searches the room with his eyes looking for Erica. Seeing her waving on hand to him from a small table against the windows that over-look the river he makes his way to her. He takes a seat and says, "I told you I wasn't-"<p>

Just then a waitress brings two meals to the table and places them in front of the couple. "Can I bring you anything else?"

"No, this is perfect. Thank you." Erica answers the waitress with a smile.

Jack looking over the food, suddenly realizing that he is quite hungry after all, says, "Well, as long as you've already ordered. But, I don't know how much time you'll have before your taxi shows up. So eat fast."

Erica giving a little smile responds, "Thank you, Jack. I appreciate you waiting here with me." Looking out over the tremendous river view she says, "I think you'll still have time to make it to the ocean. The sun isn't going to set for hours yet."

"Yeah, I guess." Jack says as he lifts his fork and begins eating.

"Your favorite foods?"

"Yes, thank you. You do know me well don't you?"

"I know you better than anyone does, Jack. That's why we'll always be the best of friends." Erica speaks soft and sultry as she picks at her food.

* * *

><p>Emerald helping AJ with his homework in his room as he sits at a small desk, says, "AJ? What do you say we take a break and go get a snack from Winnie?"<p>

AJ, giving a look of relief and exhaustion from studying, says, "Yes. Cookies?"

"And milk too."

"Okay, let's go." AJ, pushing his chair out, comes to his feet and takes hold of her out-stretched hand as she opens the door into the hallway.

Entering the kitchen, AJ sits at the table as Emerald gathers two glasses of milk and a plate of fresh cookies. She sets them on the table and just as she starts to take her chair, JR enters the room and speaking, "Hey, you two. What you up to?"

"Hi, dad." AJ jumps to his feet to hug JR, and responds, "We were just having a snack. Cookies. You want to have some with us?"

JR's eyes moving to Emerald, he says, "I do if Emerald doesn't mind."

AJ rapidly speaking, looks to Emerald and asks, "It's okay. Isn't it Emerald?"

Emerald, keeping her eyes locked on JR, says, "Of course. I'll get another glass of milk."

JR quickly responds, "No. No need." Holding up a glass of whiskey in his hand, "I've got my drink right here. I'll just have a few cookies with you."

"Very good, Sir." Emerald says as she takes her seat at the table across from AJ.

JR sitting next to him, studies Emerald's face as AJ busily eats cookies and drinks his milk. Emerald cautiously watches JR as she carefully sips her milk and nibbles on the edge of a cookie.

"Dad, I'm so glad you're back home." AJ talks with his mouth full of cookies.

"AJ, don't talk with your mouth full." Emerald gently corrects.

Quickly swallowing he responds, "Sorry." Looking to JR he continues, "It was sure funny the way mom screamed this morning when she saw Annie, wasn't it dad?"

"AJ?" Emerald speaks sharply. "Your mom was frightened and startled by Annie. It wasn't funny."

AJ looking as JR, who is trying to hide his smile, says softly, "Dad thought it was funny. Didn't you dad?"

JR's eyes carefully watching Emerald's reactions, takes a drink from his glass and giving a small snicker, answers, "Well, it kind of was. It wasn't funny that Marissa was frightened though." As he watches Emerald's response to his answer. "I think Annie was more frightened then Marissa was. And that, was funny too."

AJ, starting to laugh as he eagerly watches his dad, sees Emerald trying to hide her smile and says, "It was kind of funny? Wasn't it, Emerald?"

Emerald giving up her smile says, "Yes, a little bit."

* * *

><p>As Jake is helping Trevor remove his coat, Dixie is helping Amanda lay Rebeka down for her afternoon nap. Tad, dropping the diaper bags on the table, says, "So, Jake, how's thing going for Amanda with the new job?"<p>

Jake situating Trevor on the sofa with some toys, responds, "Well, she seems to really enjoy herself, working in the lab. I never would have thought she could handle so much blood and needles, but she says she loves it."

"Seems like every Martin ends up working at the hospital eventually doesn't it?"

"Except you, Tad."

"Well, yes. But that is only because I have so many other great natural talents." Tad responds with bouncing eyebrows and a silly smile.

"Oh brother. How is the detective business going these days?"

"Hmmm, good enough, I guess. Been working a case with Zach lately. Some work with Jesse, but other than that, I'm just enjoying my time with Dix and the girls."

"I heard Dixie was going back to her job at the hospital?" Jake inquires.

"Please, don't remind me." Tad sighs as he sits on the sofa next to Trevor. "Why she would purposely put herself working with Hayward again, is beyond my understanding."

Jake, looking surprised at Tad, says, "Don't tell me that the great Tad Martin is threatened by David Hayward?"

Tad giving Jake a quick look of confusion responds, "Oh, please, Jake. Get serious. It isn't that I'm threatened by Hayward, it's just that I don't want that bastard anywhere near Dixie ever again."

"Well, I certainly do understand that." Jake says, "I don't want him near Amanda either, but-"

"But, what?" Tad interrupts.

"But, it's a big hospital, Tad. And Amanda hates David more than both you and I do."

Tad sits and says nothing. Jake studying his expressions says, "What? What is it?"

Tad looking down the hallway to see if Dixie and Amanda are able to hear them and says, "I just wish Cara would figure out what David is really all about."

Jake's face immediately turning to anger, rises his voice, "What the hell she is thinking… I don't know."

"She loves him, I guess?" Tad says with sarcasm and disgust. "Do you see her much at the hospital?"

"Everyday. We share a good many of the same patients." Jake says quietly.

"So, why are we whispering that?" Tad whispers as his eyes dart down the hallway.

"Because, Amanda doesn't like that fact. Oh, she never says much, but I can tell it bothers her."

"Well, with the history between the two of you." Tad standing to his feet finishes, "I'm sure she's working it out inside her own mind. She'll be okay. She looks like she couldn't be happier with your little family here now."

"Yes, we do have the perfect life here. Especially, now that she is completely cancer free and Rebeka… I've got it pretty nice, Tad." Jake smiles with pride.

"Yes, you do." Looking down the hallway he says, "And, so do I, if I can just get Dix moving as we're going to miss the first half of our movie."

Jake coming to his feet and starting down the hallway says, "They're probably still gushing over the baby. I'll go see what's taking so long." As he turns the corner toward the nursery.


	102. Chapter 102

Jake, coming into the baby's room and seeing Amanda and Dixie cooing over the baby, says, "Hey, Dix. Tad says to tell you to hurry or you'll miss your movie."

"Oh, yes. Okay." Dixie responds with some regret.

Amanda, searching the room for baby powder, goes out of the room to retrieve the diaper bag from the living room.

Jake comes to Dixie's side as she watches the baby smile and giggle at her. Holding up a new toy Jake says, "Watch this. She loves this toy and as I move it around, she follows it with her eyes really well."

"Don't tease her, Jake. Give it to her."

"I will, but just watch her eyes for a moment. She is so smart." As he slowly moves the toy above the baby's head as she lies in her crib and they both marvel at her developmental skills.

Amanda comes into the living room and sees Tad sitting on the sofa with Trevor as he plays with some toys. She says, "Dixie says she'll be out in a minute."

"Just can't tear herself away from your little girl, can she?" Tad smiles.

Giving a chuckle as she searches the diaper bag, Amanda says, "Nope. I'm just going to change her and then she'll be off to sleep soon."

"Well, I guess we can catch the later show, if we have to."

"Hey, Tad?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering something?" Amanda says as she locates the powder and holding it in her hands she moves closer to Tad.

"What's that?"

"How do you feel about Cara and David?"

"You mean about them being together?" Tad responds with marked agitation.

"Well, yes." Amanda glances back at the hallway to see if Jake or Dixie are coming, and continues, "I mean, Tad, you were married to Cara? Oh, I know it was just a pretend marriage, but-"

Tad quickly interrupting her and looking toward the hallway, speaks softly, "But, we were getting quite close."

"Well, yes. At least, I thought you were." Amanda says as she sits in a chair across from him, "And I know Jake said you and Cara were becoming much more than just friends to each other too."

"I'm very fond of Cara, Amanda. I hate that she's with David, but I'm with Dixie – right where I belong."

"Oh, I know, I know. You and Dixie have always belonged together, but I'm just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Tad studies her face with curiosity.

"I'm wondering if you really believe that David is the father of Cara's baby?" Amanda's words tumble out before she can monitor their impact. Tad doesn't speak, but thinks about what Amanda is saying to him and then after a moment she quickly says, "Oh, no. Tad? I'm not implying that Jake is… no, no… no, I realize that I was desperately jealous over their relationship, at one time, and that I did some terrible things…"

"Things that nearly got Cara deported." Tad quickly interjects.

Amanda pulling in a deep breath and glancing toward the hall, quickly says, "Tad? What I mean is… is it possible that _you,_ are the father of Cara's baby? And not David?"

Tad feeling most uncomfortable with her question, comes to his feet and looking directly down the hallway to make certain that Dixie and Jake cannot hear them rapidly whips his head back to view her and says, in almost a whisper, "No, it isn't possible."

Amanda, speaking softly and quickly, says, "But, Tad… you and Cara were married. How can you be so sure?"

"No, Amanda. It is not possible." Tad insists.

"I'm sure Dixie would understand – the circumstances of your marriage to Cara - and things were all so mixed up while she was gone." Her eyes look to the hall again. "How can you be so certain, Tad?"

Tad, quickly moving to Amanda's side, says in a fast and firm remark, "Cara and I never had sex, Amanda. So, yes, I am certain."

Amanda's face quickly showing her shock, sits speechless for a moment and then quietly says, "Oh. I'm sorry, Tad. I just thought-"

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He takes his seat on the sofa again and says, "I'm very fond of Cara and we'd planned to-" He purses his lips for a moment and tipping his head to one side as his eyes search for the words, he continues, "We'd planned to go away for—

"A honeymoon?" Amanda finishes his sentence.

"Yes." Tad says relieved for her help with vocabulary, "But that was the very night that I found Dix in the park and…"

"And Cara always understood how much you missed - and would always love Dixie." Amanda responds.

"Yes. Exactly. I know it was hard for her – when Dixie came home, but she handled things with much class." Tad hesitates, "I'm frankly glad that we didn't…" He struggles for words again, "…it wouldn't have been fair to either of us, if we had. Not with the way things finally turned out. It's just too bad that she then ran right into Hayward's trap."

Amanda says as she starts to stand, "Don't you think, David truly cares for her?"

"Well, yes. As much as David can care for anyone." Tad's face shows his frustration.

"Tad, I don't think anyone could ever trap Cara Castillo. She is one smart woman, I promise you that. She is nobody's fool." As she starts down the hall again.

* * *

><p>As Jack and Erica have finished their lunch, they sit and talk as they wait for the taxi to take Erica back to Pine Valley.<p>

"This has been nice, Jack. Thank you for staying and having lunch with me." Erica says as she holds his hands across the table.

Jack pulling his hands away and looking to his watch says, "What is taking that taxi so long?"

"Maybe he got lost?" Erica says as she looks out the window at the river again.

"Maybe? They said it might be awhile, but-"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Jack. You go ahead and sail off, I'll be fine here by myself." Erica says as she stands to her feet and pulls her coat over her bare shoulders, "I think, I'll just take a stroll down the docks for a bit, while I wait. You go ahead. Have a great trip, Jack."

Jack stands and studies her facial expressions and her movements as he listens to her words. He is surprised by her actions and is hoping she will really let him leave that easily. He drops some money on the table to pay for their meal and then says, "Well, okay, Erica? If you're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Jack. You go ahead and I'll see you around Pine Valley when you return." She pauses for a moment and looks directly into his face and says, "You are coming back aren't you?"

Jack surprised by her words, hesitates as his mind tries to keep up with her questions and then says, "Well, yeah. I guess. I haven't really decided yet." He clears his throat as her eyes lock on him, "Well, I'll be back eventually, sure. My family is here." Finding the answer in his conversation he quickly finishes, "I just don't know how long I'll be gone, is all."

"Okay. Well, you have fun." She quickly closes the gap between then and rapidly taking hold of his neck she moves in and immediately kisses him fully on the mouth. Jack thinking that she was only going to hug him goodbye is taken back with shock as he struggles for only a moment and then quickly submits to her passion-filled kiss.

She holds him close and tight for a long moment as his eyes blink several times and finishing with him she says, cheerfully, "I'm glad we could part as friends, Jack. You have a great trip. I'll miss you."

Jack stands with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he listens to her words. He is confused as her actions and her words are not matching up inside his mind. She begins to walk out of the restaurant as he stands and watches her walk away from him.

He clears his throat and looking around the room, he notices that most of the restaurant's occupants are busy with their own meals and pay him no attention. He then walks out of the restaurant and makes his way back down the dock, toward the _At Last_.


	103. Chapter 103

At the Chandler Mansion's heated, indoor pool, Annie is sitting in a deck chair soaking up bits of sunshine as it shines through the large glass covered wall of the building while she reads a book. Madison, coming into the pool area, is surprised to see her and says, "Hello, Annie? Do you mind if I swim?"

"Hi, Madison. No, you go ahead. You won't bother me."

"Okay." Madison says as she dives into the clear blue water.

Scott, quickly coming through the door behind Madison, just as she dives into the clear blue water, says in a short voice, "Hello, Annie. We didn't know you were here."

"Oh, it's okay, Scott. You two stay. I don't mind." Annie responds.

Just then Madison breaks the surface of the water and seeing Scott she shouts to him, "Aren't you coming in?"

Scott looks to Madison and says, "Yeah." As he drops his towel and dives into the water.

Marissa comes into the pool area and seeing Annie, she quickly begins to go back out the doorway, but as Annie notices her she quickly calls out to her, "Marissa, please, wait?" But Marissa not speaking only continues to walk out. Annie swiftly coming to her feet calls to her, "Please, Marissa? Please, wait?"

Scott and Madison freeze their swimming as they watch Annie and Marissa. Marissa stopping just before she opens the door, turns to face Annie as she quickly makes her way around the pool, and says, "Annie, I'll talk with you," Making eye contact with Scott as he starts for the pool's side, "But you'll not touch me."

"Marissa? I just want to talk to you." Annie says as she looks back at Scott, now out of the pool and walking toward both of them, "I promise. I just thought we could all-" Annie motions around the room to include each of them, "—be friends?"

"Friends?" Marissa screeches.

"Okay, maybe not friends, but… I know I did some terrible things – to both of you – but, I was ill." She looks to Madison with pleading eyes, begging for her understanding, "Haven't any of you, ever done anything – when you were desperately frightened, trapped and ill inside your mind? Anything that you now regret?"

Madison now out of the pool and standing behind Scott says, "I have. I've made horrible mistakes in my life too."

Annie, relieved at her words says, with a sigh, "Thank you, Madison. I knew that you'd find it in your heart to give me a chance."

Marissa's heart still full of hate for Annie, simply rolls her eyes and says, "I'm out of here." As she storms through the glass doors leaving the three of them behind.

"Marissa? Wait?" Annie starts through the doors after her.

Scott, taking hold of Annie's arm, says, "No Annie. Let her go."

Annie's eyes lock onto Scott's hand holding her arm as she slowly traces his arm to his face and then she says, "Will you give me another chance, Scott?" Annie says with some pleading in her voice, as her eyes look back and forth between him and Madison.

Madison, resting her arm around Scott's waist says, "Let's just take things slow. Marissa has much more to deal with now that you and JR are both back here. Let's just give it some more time."

"But what about you, Scott?" Annie's eyes focus on his face.

Just then Stuart and Marion come through the doors, "Hey, everyone?" Stuart's voice filled with joy and excitement to see them all together says, "Are we all swimming today?" As he quickly mounts the diving board and dives in.

* * *

><p>Jack walking down the dock back to his ship is immediately startled by the distant screams of a woman calling for help. Stopping and carefully listening to identify her location as the water carries her voice. Sure he has located the direction; he quickly runs down the dock, turns the corner onto another dock where his eyes lock onto a man struggling to pull a woman from the water at the bow of Jack's yacht.<p>

Rushing to help Jack immediately recognizes that it is Erica that is in the water.

"Oh my gosh, Erica?" Jack says as he swiftly grabs hold of the ship's bow line and slides himself into the water just ahead of her.

The dockhand that Jack spoke with earlier and first to come to her rescue, is sitting on the dock with his feet braced against the ship's step, as he holds fast to her arm – barely keeping her head above the water and her from slipping out of sight - he struggles to pull her from the water.

Jack immediately pushed to her side by the powerful current, rapidly wraps the rope around Erica's waist as he fights to keep from being pulled under the dock or the ship by the river's strong flow.

Erica is screaming as the two men bravely work to lift her from the water and her facial expressions show her great fear.

Jack is struggling to keep himself above water as he works desperately to save her. He reaches under the water, keeping his head barely above the water's surface and pushes against her legs to lift her up over the dock's logs and back onto the dock. He shouts over her screams, "Erica, push against my hand with your foot!"

"I can't Jack! I can't!"

"You have to Erica, or we'll both be pulled under!" Jack insists as he struggles to stay above the water while hanging onto the rope with his other hand. "Erica, if we slip under these docks, we'll never be able to surface again. Push against my hand and crawl yourself up onto the dock! Do it damn it!"

Erica shouts, "I will not drown. I'm Erica Kane. This river will not take me!" As she shoves with all her strength against Jack's hand. The push gives her just enough height in the water that the dockhand is able to pull her free from the water and into his lap.

Erica, exhausted, covered in moss from the underwater sides of the dock's logs, cold and wet, collapses into his arms as she coughs up dirty water and gasps for breath. He quickly rolls her off of himself and lunging himself forward to look over the dock's edge he prepares to help Jack from the water.

Looking over the dock's edge, he his horrified when he doesn't see Jack anywhere in sight. He shouts, "No!"

He then quickly lays down on his stomach; leans over the dock's edge, as far as he dare without falling headlong into the river also, and when he only sees the ship's bow line trailing freely downstream carried by the swift current he immediately leaps to his feet, stumbles over Erica - as she lays exhausted across the dock – and begins to race down the dock.

Erica shouts to him, "Where are you going? You have to help Jack out! Come back here!" As she forces her spent muscles to drag herself to the edge of the dock in search of Jack. Looking over the dock's edge and seeing only dark, cold water she screams with horror, "Jack!"

The dockhand, ignoring Erica's words, is frantic that Jack has disappeared under the water and gone forever. He rapidly runs down river, the length of the yacht, his eyes quickly scanning the area between the ship and the dock as Erica's screams to come back to her location and help her find Jack go unanswered.

Coming to the end of the yacht his mind is near hysteria as he continues his search for Jack.

Erica's screams at him have been reduced to deep sobbing pleads, "Oh, Jack, oh, Jack, oh, Jack… please, Jack don't leave me? I love you, Jack. I need you, please, Jack?" Lying across the dock, she hangs over the edge of the dock looking into the dark water as she cries her pleads for him to return to her.

The dockhand standing on the dock at the end of the yacht, scans the water with his eyes hoping for some sort of miracle that Jack will somehow surface safely. As his mind begins to give way to the dreading thought that Jack has been lost, he continues to scan the water as it flows swiftly under the stern of the yacht. He strains his eyes to see as far as he possibly can down the river, hoping that Jack is somewhere swimming free of the murky underwater deathtrap of the marina's docks.

Defeated and horrified, the man knows all too well, from his years of living and working on the river, what Jack's fate surely is now. As he starts to turn around, to make his way back to Erica now sobbing near lifelessly into the black water, his mind fills with the dread of what has happened to Jack.

He thinks, "The Coast Guard, The Harbor Police. I have to get help. They'll search… maybe… maybe… they'll recover his body. Poor guy. He saved her life and lost his own. She obviously knew him. How will I tell her?"


	104. Chapter 104

At Pine Valley Hospital, the Emergency Room's doors burst open as David rushes against them, pushing Cara in a wheelchair, he yells, "Nurse? We need a nurse!"

"David?" Cara's breathing labored as she grips her stomach and groans with deep pain, "Call Dr. Mendelson."

"Dr. Mendelson!" David yells throughout the hallways.

"No, David." Cara smiles under her pain, "Page her."

"Oh, sorry." Quickly pushing Cara's wheelchair to the nurses' desk, he rapidly speaks to the nurse sitting there, "Page Dr. Mendelson, now!" Pointing to Cara groaning in pain, he adds, "She's in labor."

"Okay, Dr. Hayward. I've already paged her. She's in the hospital already so, it won't be too long." Coming around the desk to Cara's side she says, "Dr. Castillo? How long have you been in labor?"

"A couple hours of hard and sharp labor." Cara gasps out her words, "Two days of slow dull pains."

Seeing that Cara is having trouble speaking, the nurse looks to David and asks, "Dr. Hayward? How far apart are her contractions?"

David holding up his hand with a stopwatch, and looking down at it, he quickly answers, "Every three to five minutes?" His frustration boiling over, he barks, "I want a fetal monitor on her immediately! Where is Dr. Mendelson?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Dr. Hayward." The nurse responds, surprised at his agitation, "Everything is progressing perfectly. You're both going to deliver a perfectly healthy boy very soon."

"David?" Cara grasping his hand tightly pleads, "It's okay. We've both delivered babies before. We can do this." Squeezing his hand, she pauses her words with her next hard contraction, and then says, "Please, just calm down? I need you for this."

David, leaning down and gently kissing Cara's forehead speaks softly as he takes a deep breath, and says, "Okay, Cara. You're right. I'm sorry. Breaths, take breaths." As he begins to breath with a quick puffing sound.

Cara, giving a small chuckle under her pains, says, "You're going to hyperventilate if you do that, Dr. Hayward."

David, quickly realizing that his near panic is not helping her or him, immediately composes himself, remembers that he is a skilled professional and says, with a small laugh, "Yes, okay. Let's go have a baby then."

"Now you know what it feels like to be the patient, don't you?" Cara smiles at him as she holds his hand tightly through her contractions.

The nurse holding Cara's other hand and timing her contractions says, "Let's go ahead and get you checked in." She then stops a passing orderly and tells him, "Take Dr. Castillo up to maternity." As the orderly quickly pushes Cara toward the elevator she turns back to David and says, "Dr. Hayward? Let's go over the last of the paperwork, while they get Dr. Castillo into her room and checked out."

"No!" David protests as he turns to follow Cara, "I'm not standing here filling out paperwork, I'm going with my son." As he disappears into the elevator, with Cara and the orderly, just before the doors shut.

* * *

><p>Emerald and AJ are enjoying the afternoon together playing games in his room. Dumping a large box of LEGOS onto the floor AJ, says, "Let's build a tower, Emerald?"<p>

"Okay, AJ." Emerald says as she sits on the floor next to him, "But, you'll have to show me how. I'm afraid I'm not a very good engineer."

Suddenly, Marissa enters the room and says, "AJ, I have to go to court today. I'll see you later this evening, okay?"

"Okay, mom." AJ responds as he quickly comes to his feet and hugs her goodbye.

"Have a good day, Marissa." Emerald says with much sincerity.

"Thanks, Emerald. Goodbye now."

As Marissa closes the door she heads down the hallway and coming to the top of the staircase she sees Annie and JR at the foot of the stairs and she waits at the top.

Annie has her winter fur coat on and is heading out for the day. JR is holding the front door open with one hand and has a glass of whiskey in his other hand. Annie pleads, "Please, JR? Come shopping with me?"

"No way." He pauses to take a drink from his glass, "I hate shopping. You know that." He motions for her to go to the car as the driver holds its door open for her outside and then he says, "Give me a kiss and you have a good day."

Annie pouting gives him a quick kiss and starts out the door.

JR, stepping out onto the front step and watching her walk, calls playfully to her as she makes her way to the waiting car, "Spent as much of my dad's money as you like."

"I will, JR." Annie calls back as she reaches the driver's location. As he holds the door open for her she pauses to blow JR a kiss and calls back seductively, "I'll pick up something special for you." As she enters the car.

"I look forward to it." He laughs as he turns back through the door.

Closing the front door JR turns and sees Marissa coming down the large staircase, "Where are you off to?"

Marissa avoids eye contact with him and gives a quick answer, "Court."

Watching her come down the stairs, he glances over her legs as she takes each step and he narrows his eyes, saying snidely, "You're looking pretty hot for court, aren't you?"

"Shut up, JR." She responds sharply as she walks past him and out the front door.

Closing the door behind her he calls up the staircase, "AJ?"

When no answer comes, he refills his glass at the bar and drinking it quickly, he sets the glass down on the table and makes his way up the stairs.

Opening the door to AJ's room, JR sees him and Emerald sitting on the floor building a massive LEGO structure. "Wow, look at that. That's some tower." JR says as he closes the door behind him and sits on the floor with them.

"Dad, would you like to add the flag?"

"Sure. Thanks AJ." JR says as he takes the small LEGO flag from AJ's outstretched hand and places it on the top of the tower.

AJ, quickly coming to his feet, claps his hands with delight and says, "We did it, Emerald. Isn't it huge?"

"It is AJ. You did a great job." Emerald says as she delights in his excitement.

JR leaning close to Emerald says quietly, "AJ sure enjoys his time with you, Emerald."

"Thank you, Sir." Emerald says as she leans back away from JR.

"Please, stop calling me, Sir?" JR says as he casually places one hand on her knee, "Please, just call me, JR?"

"Okay. JR." Emerald says as she watches his hand from the corner of her eye, "Whatever you like."

Suddenly AJ says, "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't knock down the tower until I come back? I want to shoot it with my rubber band gun to knock it down."

"Okay, AJ. I'll wait for you." Emerald answers him as he exits the room and pulls the door closed behind him.

"Seems that he is a new boy, now that you're here with him, Emerald." JR says as he watches the door shut.

Emerald re-adjusting her position so that JR's hand is removed from her knee responds, "I'm glad that AJ is happy. That is my sole purpose."

"You mean your job, don't you?"

Emerald clearing her throat, cautiously looks at him and says, "Yes, my job. However, I've grown very fond of AJ, during my time here." She then comes to her feet and walks over to look out the window.

"He's a great kid." JR says as he comes to his feet and walks to her side. Reaching over her shoulder to part the Batman designed curtains, he brushes his arm on her shoulder and says, "It has been hard for AJ. With his real mom dying and then all this trouble between Marissa and me."

"I heard about Babe." She looks directly into JR's eyes and studies his face for a brief moment before quickly looking at her shoes and continues, "I'm sorry, Sir. That must have been horrible for both of you."

JR cocks his head to one side to see into her face, looking curiously at her he says, "You said you'd call me, JR. Not, Sir."

"Sorry… JR." Emerald says as she briefly looks up at him.

He studies her for a moment and then turning his gaze from her, he wipes a forming tear from the corner of his eye and says, "Babe was the greatest love of my life. When she died, I nearly died too." He makes a small sniffing noise, "If it wasn't for AJ-"

"Is losing her, why you drink so much?" She interrupts him, her soft voice filled with much compassion. JR relaxing his body language looks at her and studies her face for a long moment and she quickly responds, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, over-step my place."

"No, no, it's okay." His eyes showing his inner confusion, "Usually, if someone had said something like that – I would have been immediately angry… but I'm not?" He moves closer to her and reaching up to run his fingers though her hair he says, "Why is that, Emerald? Why do you think, your words don't anger me? But, only make me feel better?" He moves his face closer to hers, focuses his eyes on her rich moist lips as he prepares to kiss her.

Knowing JR's intentions, Emerald quickly clears her throat, moves out of his reach back toward the door, and casually says, "I'm going to see what is taking AJ so long."

"Wait." JR, surprised that she didn't fall into his embrace, calls to her, "Wait, Emerald? Just a minute, please?"

Emerald stopping her motions as she stares at the door with JR behind her, still at the window, she cautiously asks, "Yes?" She hesitates her question and fears his answer, "What is it?"

JR coming up closely behind her whispers into her hair, "I'm sorry if I upset you, Emerald." Freezing her motions her eyes dart to and fro as she feels his hot breath against the back of her neck as he whispers his words to her.

Taking a step toward the door she says, "No, JR. You didn't upset me." She opens the door and turning back to look at him says, "I'm sorry, if I spoke out of turn. It's really none of my business." As she exits the room and walks down the hallway in search of AJ.


	105. Chapter 105

The whole world was silent. The quietness consumed everything around him and the world seemed to close down into peaceful solitude as the sun's rays filtered through the dirty water. Its light was exhausted into the darkness of the river's bed.

The silence was only faintly disturbed by the gentle underwater echoes of boats' motors. A stark chill sunk into his bones as the cold water immediately went to work dropping his body's core temperature. A soothing warmth teased his mind as he felt himself drifting away from his body.

His eyes shut for a moment and he inhaled deeply, taking the cold water into his lungs. It strangely felt good to no longer hold his breath. It tasted sweet and light to him, so gloriously better than the heavy and stale taste of used up oxygen he'd been holding so tightly to. It filled him with a delightful feeling of relief. What did it feel like? Freedom.

With his arms rested comfortably under his head, he lounged weightless on a soft… something? Something underneath him that created a perfect cushion for his exhausted and weary mind. His eyelashes rose like a veil as his eyes, drifted open and then begged to close again. In this new place, that he found himself, his eyes stared thoughtful with an intent gaze up into the vastness. His features still held the confidence and determination that had become his character, yet a dim spark of indecision flickered in his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed with a soft comfort, yet confusion.

In the vastness, the thought entered his mind without hesitance. He wondered how long he'd been away from this place he was now in. He wondered if he was alright, but an immediate word came to him – a Being – answered him, inside his mind. Comfort came to him that told him, that he'd never felt more content and at home in his entire existence.

A small smirk formed on his lips as the solution became obvious to him and he heard a quiet and gentle purr coming from inside his own body. The smirk slowly shifted to a confused frown as his eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to open his eyes fully.

"Jack?" A voice called to him from somewhere far off and distant. It was a voice familiar to him. A voice he'd not heard for many years. A voice that gave him immediate comfort. It was someone. He wasn't sure who, just someone. Someone that he knew and loved deeply. He couldn't peg it down in his clouded mind; it felt faint, vague.

Who was it?

The voice made his thoughts glance back in time. A time that eased his heart with pleasant memories. Maybe it wasn't a voice, but just his imagination or the novelty of his newfound freedom was finally beginning to dim, and he had time to reflect, in his dream state.

The puzzle solver in him grasped for a solution, mechanically searching through every option and discarding those that didn't match up. The voice faintly brewed inside his mind. A thought came into his mind again, telling him that he must go back. A thought – a Being - that would never leave him.

The distant purr met his ears again and he followed it to the voice once again. He realized now, maybe for the first time, that the voice was calling to him. Calling him to the forefront of his mind again, urging him to answer. Demanding that he return… demanding that he wake… return to his body.

A ghost of a grin caressed his lips as he remembered the voice from his childhood. It continued to tug gently until his mouth formed a half smile. Recognition, of the voice's owner immediately came to him and he gasped excitedly, spinning with bliss as his eyes darted around frantically inside his head, trying to locate the voice. He called out to it, "Travis?"

The brother that he always loved. That had trusted him. That he had once so horribly betrayed. His thoughts went to Erica as an image of her flashed from the recesses of his mind. As though to ease the remorse of his heart, the pleasant memory returned to him. Her confidant and thoughtful stance. The calculated, yet kind glimmer in her eyes. The way she bit her lip when she found herself puzzled. The faint smirk on her lips as she found a solution. The way her body moved. Her dark hair and the way she flipped it across her shoulders, to form a presentation. He wondered where Erica was. What she was thinking. Was she alright? If – she had drowned.

His mind wandered toward the sounds of the voice again. Like a near forgotten dream, it seemed just out of his reach, dashing away into the recesses of his mind just as it was nearly in his grasp. He felt frustrated that he could not find it again and immediately it came clearly to him again – along with the knowing, that the Being was there with them too.

Travis' smooth voice said the words remorsefully, "Jack, I wish I could take it all back. I forgive you."

Jack's eyes darted around vacantly under his closed lids, "I love you, Travis. I'm sorry, brother."

"It's over, Jack. The lost years, the pain… I honestly do wish I could take it all back. We'll always be brothers, Jack. Go back home. It's not your time to come here yet."

Jack's thoughts went back in time. He could always think of something when he was pushed into a corner. But it happened too fast, his affair with Erica all those years ago, while she was Travis' wife. He wished more than anything that he could have solved the puzzle; found the solution to the one problem that meant more then anything to both of them. Somehow recover his brother's love. Things didn't go according to planned for them. If only he hadn't… "I'm sorry, Travis. I was selfish and competitive… and I am genuinely sorry. Do you truly forgive me?"

"I always have. Lay down your burden, Jack. Leave it here. Go home again." Travis' voice came to him inside his mind.

Immediately he felt sickness and then sudden pain followed closely. Abruptly, the sound of metal against metal sounded out through the hospital room breaking his thoughts. Travis' words and the comfort from the Being were now gone from him.

His eyes suddenly broke open. He squinted against the harsh light as he returned. He struggled to focus, to see what, where… as his eyes slowly registered the pictures to his mind, he recognized Erica's face as she stood at his bedside. His ears wouldn't give him sounds, but her lips silently mouthed the words, 'Oh, Jack! I love you.'

With a faint grin Jack nodded to her, with exhaustion. His mind raced with the sudden revelation of knowledge, of what had happened to him. It all came flooding back to him, but still he felt heavy. Not with gravity or with physical weight, but… with something deep in his core.

What was it?

The voice… Travis had urged him to return. His mind recalled his conversation with the brother he'd always love. His guilt that he could never truly justify was now finally gone. He'd betrayed his brother, with Erica. Yet after all they'd been through, his brother… came to him and urged him to return. He couldn't die yet, his life was not completed.

But still… the burden didn't ease completely. He missed his brother, his friend, and wished for one more moment with him and the Being that comforted him in his transitional state.

As the memory of his brother's words echoed inside his head, he felt sudden release, deep release inside his mind, inside his conscience. He no longer felt remorse over his actions. No longer felt the deep regret. All those years now behind him and Travis long ago gone yet, until this moment, no matter how he tried to justify it, he always felt that there could have been some way to make peace with him.

Travis, with the Being, bridged the gap of distance to him and now… he didn't need to carry the guilt, the burden, the shame. The demand that required, that insisted, him to hold onto Erica forever. Erica the prize he'd defeated his own brother for, in their endless game of sibling rivalry. It was over. Now ended. Travis had called a final end to Jack's guilt.


	106. Chapter 106

The nurses rushed around the room in a purposeful frenzy. Their caps set on top their heads with hair pulled back from their eyes as they worked feverously at their tasks.

Another tidal wave of agonizing pain rolled over Cara, each becoming more intense and more frequent. She gasped sharply at the pain and breathlessly cried out. Her breaths came quick and shallow as her lungs stretched hesitantly, fearful to add to the pain. Each breath feeling as though it'd be her last.

Dr. Mendelson moved in with experienced hands and authoritative encouragement to Cara and David, while the nurses whispered her instructions to one another.

But David knew something wasn't right. He had seen births before and although they were agonizing, he didn't think it'd be this difficult; or this long for that matter.

As another wave slowly formed inside her, Cara gasped with fearful anticipation. Everything was coming down to this moment and her hazed, barely coherent and pain numbed mind reached weakly back in the deep recesses of her mind.

Her mind blinded by pain, now grasped around the fleeting image of her once husband; Jake. Her heart having never completely let him go. She knew he was happy with Amanda and their children, but in this moment of extreme stress, she couldn't help but to allow the comforting image of him enter in and grant her some relief. She kept her love for him a secret, the man she once planned a life with, planned a family with. Always planned that he would be the one next to her at an event like this, the birth of her first child. She kept her love hidden from herself even and, more importantly, the eyes of all of Pine Valley.

A wave of pain, more intense then any of the others pierced inside of her and she couldn't bite back an ear shattering scream, "Oh God, help me?"

The nurses' whispers only filled David's mind with more foreboding fear of what could be wrong, as Cara was reduced to whimpers and her acutely stressed mind allowed his name to escape her lips, "Jake."

David's ears picked up her whispered word. His eyes darkened to an obsidian as his heart quietly broke inside his chest. Remembering love he once had for Greenlee, Erica, Dixie, Anna, Krystal and so many other women, who also had left him behind, even Babe. His childhood insecurities of abandonment and betrayal once again rose to the surface turning his growing love for Cara into a cool simmer forcing the energy churning in his core to unleash.

His instantly confused and injured mind thought, 'How could she call his name now? How could she still love him? How could I have deceived myself? How could she deceive me all these months?'

Cara desperately tried to catch the name as it escaped her mouth, but she was too late. She scrambled in her mind for a cover story, and she called out, "David, maybe Jake could help? He's delivered babies through the most difficult births?" She prayed that David would accept her lie of why she'd whisper his name.

David's fear reached its edge and could not be bound any longer and now it was mixing quickly with what had brewed long enough and was bubbling up inside him as raw rage. He lashed out viciously at Dr. Mendelson, "Can't you do something? What is wrong?"

"Easy, Cara, breathe." Dr. Mendelson spoke in calm tones as she glared across the bed to David, "Dr. Hayward, the birth is so close. It's okay. Everything is fine."

A nurse stroked Cara's forehead softly, whispering encouragement, "I know it is difficult, but everything is progressing fine. It won't be much longer now. Would you like me to add pain medicine to your IV?"

But Cara's hazed and pain numbed mind was spinning, drifting between an agonizing reality and a dazed incoherency.

"Yes!" David demanded. "Do it quickly."

The heavy metal stirrups with padded foot pedals fell noisily into place as one of the nurses instructed Cara, "Okay, now it's time to get this little boy born." Placing Cara's feet into position, she continued, "Cara, get ready to push."

Cara's legs trembled from exhaustion and her breath was labored. A nurse touched her arm, breaking her from her thoughts and she glanced to David standing frightened and stressed beside her, "David, I assure you. Nothing is wrong with our baby. It's almost over now."

She was strong and determined. Her sole purpose in life now set on this one goal. A sudden pain jolted through her abdomen, and her hand shot to her stomach as she gasped.

"Cara, push. Push, push, push." The nurses rushed to her side with a comforting urgency, "That's it. Push, push, push!"

Tears rose in Cara's eyes as her face became blood red, "God help me." She whispered desperately as she pushed with all her strength, to give life to her baby boy.

Immediate, hushed prayers, barked orders, agonizing screams, breathless pleas… then a gentle cry...

"Here he is!" Dr. Mendelson called out with joy and pride.

David rushed to see his little boy, uncontrollable tears spilling down his cheeks as his eyes met his baby.

Dr. Mendelson, lifting the baby onto a towel and then onto Cara's stomach, said, "Here's your boy, Cara."

A child so beautiful, perfection to the tired and exhausted new mother, now instantly energized by the sight of his tiny face staring up to the sound of her voice.

Dr. Mendelson's voice came soft and comforting, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Dr. Hayward?"

Although, all inside the room, had much experience with birthing babies and each knew their jobs well; a tiny, gentle new soul had just entered the room with them and all stood in stunned amazement to, once again, witness the glorious miracle… of creation.

The tiny creature laid blissfully in its mother's arms as the doctor and nurses finished their jobs and David carefully stroked Cara's hair from her forehead, gently kissed her and said, "Thank you. I have a son."

An heir to the throne of the great, world renowned heart surgeon, Dr. David Hayward. Lineage that would prove to be a great asset in his future.

As David removed the baby from Cara's arms, she tried to drift off in exhausted sleep. However, the fact that Jake's name had escaped her mouth troubled her. When she and David had first had sex, she didn't love him. She didn't want to be the mother of his children. She respected him a great deal and admired his skill as a doctor. She appreciated that he helped her with her own medical issues and gave her great comfort when she had nobody else; not Griffin, or Tad, or Jake any longer. She just had sex with him and wanted nothing more, at that time. But, after nine long months… she'd grown so close to him. They shared so much. He says he deeply loves her. She didn't want to fall in love with him, but somehow she has.

She still loves Jake… and part of her maybe always will. She'd made a mistake, became too confidant that her old love for Jake wouldn't be discovered. Then in such a painful and horrifically frightened moment, her mind defaulted to Jake.

What could she do now? Her love with David has grown, is somehow different, better. She knew what others thought of him, but she knew David. Really knows him now. The kinder, brighter soul, who is friendly and treats her as an equal. Truly different from what others see in him. He isn't afraid of her authority as a doctor, his medical skills greater then hers, yet he never treats her as if she is beneath him. Their baby brought them together and seemed to connect, hold them together in both body and now in soul.

How could she speak Jake's name? It put a burden on her shoulders and a weight on her heart. She loves Jake too, but belongs with David. She'd kept her love for him a secret, when she was briefly married to Tad, another man she's grown to love.

But David's mind wouldn't allow him to forget, Cara's whispered call for Jake, while she struggled to birth his child. He cradled the baby in his arms and thought about what she'd said. His heart broke with the pain of it as his tears mixed with emotions of grief and joy continued to tumble from his eyes. He wanted to cut her off from his heart, stop himself from loving her, before she too would leave him… but the more powerful force, he was now holding in his arms demanded that he forget it… push it away… she was only crying out for Jake's medical skills as she thought there was trouble with the baby from such a hard labor. His love for her and their son, now fought against his jealously and rage over Jake.


	107. Chapter 107

With AJ gone off to school for the morning, Emerald has some much needed time to herself. Knowing the chauffeur will be bringing him back to the mansion for lunch, she takes advantage of her time alone. Changing into a pink string-bikini, she pulls on a white silk swim cover and heads for the Chandler's indoor heated pool.

The Chandler Mansion's conservatory, with its heated pool, is a favored place for the entire family during both the winter and the summer months. The large building, added to the mansion when JR was in charge of the family's fortune, is attached to the east-side of the house, across the patio from the large outdoor pool and rose gardens.

The two-story structure is an architectural masterpiece with its three glass walls overlooking the estate's vast gardens and lawns. The wall shared by the main house is paneled in dark, highly-polished, cherry wood. The glass ceiling allows for sunlight to continue entering from overhead as the morning sun climbs into the sky. The glass walls can be opened or closed, depending on the time of year, so as to give the feeling of being indoors or out. Its large pool is of Olympic size with an adjoining wading pool for smaller swimmers and a large Jacuzzi tub on the opposite end. Areas around the glass walls have become a thick jungle of indoor plants carefully tended by Stuart and Marion in their latest gardening hobby.

Slowly entering the conservatory, through a door off the living room, Emerald is relieved that she has the place all to herself and can enjoy some alone time. Walking across the stone floor she follows a small jungle filled path and stops at the windows to take in the outdoor beauty. A light dusting of snow covers the manicured lawns and detailed gardens allowing only bits of green to show through their cold blanket. The sun streaming in against her body, she closes her eyes and allows the warm glow to cover her thoughts. Drawing in a deep breath she speaks softly to herself, "Now, to swim off some stress."

She moves to the stereo system built into the dark, wood paneled wall and pushes a CD into the machine. Thinking to herself, 'Fast music with a quick beat for fast lap swimming.'

As she turns up the volume the large speakers, placed all around the glass room, begin to boom out the rock music of, AC/DC's 'Back In Black'. As the music puts her in the mood she cranks up the volume so as not to hear anything. Not even the many thoughts inside her own head. She then drops her shawl to the stone decking and dives head first into the lukewarm, blue water.

* * *

><p>At Pine Valley University, Damon finding a few free moments between classes is making his way through the library's front doors. Instantly, noticing a corner table piled high with half open books, all in a scattered arrangement, he sees movement from behind the stack and wonders who it is that is buried behind the wall of books and papers. Walking up to the table he peers over the tower of books and seeing Maya sitting in a chair with her head down, writing in frustration into a three-ringed binder and holding a book open with her other hand, he says, "Maya? Are you okay?"<p>

Maya, startled from her deep concentration, quickly lifts her eyes to see him and responds, "Oh, Damon. Hi. Yes, I'm okay. Hold a sec-" As she swiftly writes a last sentence on the paper before it can escape her mind.

Damon, standing silently and waiting for her to finish writing down her thought, looks around the library and seeing a free table, he says, "I'll sit right here." As he moves to rest his books and laptop on the table nearest hers.

"No, no, Damon." Maya says as she stands to her feet and begins closing books and placing them on the floor next to her, she clears a spot on the table, "Please, sit with me?"

Damon, watching her move quickly as she speaks, says as he puts his things on the cleared spot, "Well, if you're sure, Maya? I could sit right over there. You don't have to move your things. I don't want to disturb you."

"No, it's okay. You're not disturbing me." She says as she retakes her chair and closing her notebook, "I'm actually glad for the break." Breathing a sigh and running one hand over the right side of her forehead and pushing her hair from her face, "I had no idea how hard college was going to be."

"What are you working on?"

"World History… still." She responds with exhaustion in her voice. "I don't know how anybody remembers all these dates and timelines?"

"I only learned them by drilling them into my brain. Study, study, study."

"I guess you're right. I have too many other things in my head. I'm so glad that Angie is taking care of Lucy, while I'm here, but I just can't stop thinking about her all day long." She says with some remorse, "What she is doing? Is she napping? Is she upset? I think about her all day long."

"Memorizing timelines is miserable no matter how much you have on your mind."

"So how did you get through this class then?" Maya says as she holds up her notebook.

"A study buddy." Damon responds, "I had a study buddy."

"A study buddy? Hmmm… maybe I'll see if someone in my class is looking for a study buddy too then."

"I highly recommend it, Maya. World History is something you won't get out of taking. Remember, you only have to memorize those dates long enough to get through the tests. So, you might as well get someone to study through it with you."

"Thanks, Damon." She says with relieved satisfaction. "I'm going to start asking around."

"Sometimes, you can find someone's name posted on the school's on-line boards. You know, someone searching for a study partner for certain classes?"

"That's great. I'll check into it."

* * *

><p>Colby and Asher, coming through the library doors see, Maya and Damon sitting at the corner table. Their eyes stop for a moment as they all four look at each other. Colby whispers, "Let's not go over."<p>

"Why?" Asher silently responds, "We haven't seen him since he came home."

"I know. And don't you think if he wanted to see us, that he'd have called or-"

Maya, noticing them stands to her feet and looking over Damon's shoulder, whispers loudly, "Colby? Asher?" Trying not to disrupt the quiet library she signals with her arm, "Come over here." Quickly moving more of her books to the corner of the floor behind her she makes room for them at the table.

Damon, quickly turning around and seeing them coming over to their table, says, "I should go."

Maya, grabbing hold of his arm as he starts to stand, says, "No, Damon. Stay? Please?"

"I don't want to make them upset or uncomfortable, Maya." He stands full to his feet, "I'm sure they don't want to see me."

Asher, gently pushing Colby from behind, directs her toward the corner table as they both smile politely.

As they come to the table, Maya walks around to meet them, "Hey you two. Small world, huh?"

Colby, making limited eye contact with Damon as she smiles with searching eyes, says, "We weren't going to stay, Maya. I just needed one book- "

Maya, taking their books from their hands and placing them on the table, says, "Colby, come sit with us, please?"

Looking at Asher as his eyes meet with Damon's, in an unknown stare, Maya says, "Asher? Sit with us, please?"

Asher, broken from his stare by her words smiles at Maya, and says, "Maya, I don't think Damon wants us to sit? But, thank you-"

Damon's words interrupt Asher, "No. I don't mind. If you want to sit… I mean, I'd like you both to sit with us."

Asher, quickly extending his right hand to Damon says, as they shake hands, "I'm glad you're home again. You've been missed."

Watching them shake hands and exchange pleasantries, Maya smiles and says, "Thank you, guys."

Then turning her attention to Colby she says with much satisfaction, "Now, Colby? What about you?" She waits a moment for her to answer and when no response comes, she says, "Will you stay? And visit with us?"

"Well, Maya." Colby starts to talk in whispers to them, "We _are_ in a library and you know how the librarian can get when people visit here-"

Asher interrupting her says, "Well, then let's all go over to Krystal's. We can visit there and have lunch too." Looking to Colby he can see the protest against his suggestion, in her eyes, and says, "Um, that is, unless." His words start to stutter, "U-unless, you're not hungry… Colby?"

"It's okay." Damon quickly interrupts as he gathers his books and laptop, "I've a class to get to soon so."

"Damon?" Maya stops him, "You just finished your last class?"

Damon scrambles for words to respond, when Colby quickly speaks, "I'd like it if we all went to lunch at Krystal's Place." Looking straight at Damon she continues, "Unless, you really do have to leave?"

Damon, smiling at the knowledge that they all might be able to become friends, and put their pasts' behind them, says, "No. Not really. I would like us to all have lunch together too."

Maya, smiling big as she quickly begins to pack up her papers, looks to Asher and says, "Great. Let's go then."

To which Asher responds, "Want some help with all these books, Maya?" As he looks at the large stack standing in the corner behind the table.

Looking back at the stack, she answers, "No. Thank you though. I'm going to find a study partner instead."

As the sound of the librarian's loud, 'shhhh.' comes immediately to them, the group all duck their heads slightly and start to exit the library.


	108. Chapter 108

Emerald, completely lost in her laps, she swims freestyle lifting the side of her face from the water only enough to grab a bite of air as she continues the length of the large pool. Coming to one end she walks her feet up the side of the pool's underwater edge and pushing against it she thrusts herself into the opposite direction, continuing her laps.

The splashing sounds she makes in the water is the most prominent sound entering her ears, however, the water-muffled music, booming throughout the conservatory, allows her to follow the music's lyrics inside her head as she swiftly swims the pool, end to end, back and forth. Several songs of her favored group play as she continues to concentrate on her swimming. She feels stress wash away from her as she propels herself across the surface of the pool, her eyes unable to focus on anything except the straight red lines that mark the swim lanes on the pool's bottom. She simply swims, takes in the music as it passes through the water to her and allows herself to become lost in her thoughts.

Exhaustion beginning to find her, she slows her fast pace. As the music comes to an end she slowly comes to a stop and rolling herself over onto her back she floats quietly as she rests her tired body, recovers her breath, stares up through the conservatory's ceiling as snow flurries outside dance across the glass. She listens to the silence of the room with her ears completely under the water's surface. She can still hear the speakers make a few final clicking sounds as the stereo ejects the CD.

Suddenly, she hears the sound of water movements. Her ears on alert as she knows she is alone in the room and not making any movements, she thinks to herself, "Oh, it's the pool's filter."

Resting back, with her arms stretched out from her side and closing her eyes she allows her body to float about weightlessly on the warm water's surface, in silence.

* * *

><p>Coming down the hospital corridors, Kendall quickly makes her way to the maternity ward to visit with Cara and meet the new baby. As she stands waiting for the elevator the doors abruptly open. Preparing to enter, she stops and steps to one side allowing the passengers to first exit the elevator. As she watches the people file past her she sees the badly beaten and bandaged face of a man she faintly recognizes. When he sees her, he immediately ducks his head and scurries away from her, with pleads of, "No, please? Let me pass."<p>

She stands in stunned silence as she watches him hastily travel down the hallway and toward the hospital's front entrance. Hearing the sound of the elevator's doors begin to shut, she quickly looks away from the fleeing man and grabs hold of one door, stopping them from closing so she can board. Entering in alone, she pushes a button and stands back from the doors as the elevator jolts with movement. Her mind thinks on the man she saw, "What happened to him? Why was he so frightened of me?" The thought quickly comes to her, "Zack? How could he?" Anger and grief both cover her facial expressions at the same time. "He promised that he'd leave that grubby little man alone." Her eyes show her confusion as her mind wanders through indecision, "What makes Zack think he can treat people that way? I'm sure he didn't dirty his knuckles on the weasel, but I can see his fingerprints all over his bloodied face." The elevator slams to a stop, startling her back from her thoughts as the doors slide open. Straightening her face and pulling in fresh oxygen she steps onto the maternity floor's hallway and says to her rattled and panicked mind, "I'm here to see Cara and the baby. I'll deal with Zack later."

* * *

><p>Entering Cara's hospital room, Griffin quickly makes his way around the bed with a large bouquet of flowers and a small teddy bear. Leaning over to kiss and hug his greeting to her, he says, "Cara? How are you feeling, little mama?"<p>

Sitting up in her bed and smiling wide, her eyes full of new joy and exhaustion, she responds, as she lifts the tiny blue blanket from the bundle in her arms, "I feel fine, Griff. I'm so glad to see you. Isn't he beautiful?"

Griffin leans in to get a closer view of his tiny nephew and gently touching the baby's cheek he says, "Oh my gosh, Cara. He's so amazingly beautiful!"

"The labor was hard, but we got through it just fine." Looking down and speaking softly to the baby she continues, "Didn't we, my brave little man."

Griffin pulling a chair to the bedside and sitting close to her says, "Was David here with you – during the labor?"

Cara, a little surprised at the question, looks up from the baby and into Griffin's eyes and says, "Of course, David was here. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Hey, don't make more of it then it is. I was just asking."

"He was with me the entire time." A smirk pulling at the side of her mouth she continues, "Poor guy was a bit frazzled, I think Dr. Mendelson wanted to sedate him, instead of me-" She allows a bit of laugher to flow, "but, he did have good reason to worry so much."

"Why?" Griffin's eyes show sudden and deep concern, "What is wrong? Is the baby? Are you-"

Cara quickly stopping him, "No, no. We are fine." Looking down at the baby again and gently stroking his hair she continues, "We are perfect in every way. The pediatrician was just in and gave him a clean bill of health."

Griffin's mind relieved to hear her words, his eyes show his confusion as he asks, "Then why do you say, David had good reason to worry?"

"Griffin? David did lose a baby once – with Anna? Remember? I told you about it."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I forgot about that." Feeling some distant compassion towards David, he finishes, "I- I'm glad for both of you, that everything went well then."

"David, is a good man, Griff." Cara insists.

Griffin deliberately ignoring her praise of him, says, "So, what is my nephew's name?" Quickly adding, "Please, don't tell me you've named him, David?"

Cara showing her displeasure, frowns at him and says, "No. We didn't." Looking to the baby again she says, "His name is, Leonidas-"

Griffin quickly surprised at such a name, responds with much sarcasm and some displeasure, "Leonidas? Are you serious?"

Cara, shocked and somewhat offended by his remark, looks at him with questioning humor, "Yes, I'm serious. What is wrong with that name? It isn't, David."

"Leonidas? Do you know what that name means, Cara?"

"Yes, I do, Griffin. Do you think I would give my child a name without first researching it?" Cara says with some pride in her voice, "Leonidas was a Greek hero-king of Sparta. A son of King Anaxandridas, of Sparta, who was believed in mythology to be a descendant of Heracles. Possessing much of his strength and bravery." She finishes her words with a wide smile.

Griffin smiling at her says with a laugh, "It also means; 'son of the lion'." He finishes his statement with a sideways smile and a look of disappointment.

"Well, that's good then." Turning her loving gaze to the baby again, she responds, "Because his daddy is a lion. A kind and gentle lion."

"One that will immediately gut you to get his own way, Cara." Griffin sharply warns.

Cara's voice, quickly showing her anger, says, "Okay, that's about enough. You don't know David like I do, Griffin. He's a different man."

Griffin, quickly resting back in his chair, responds, "Okay. Okay, Cara. Let's not get into this again." Glancing at her chart, sitting on the table next to him, he asks with some hesitation, "Does he have a middle name?"

Cara's voice, softening as she takes hold of Griffin's hand, says, "His middle name is, Griffin."

His eyes quickly look away from the chart and make surprised contact with hers. As they stare briefly at each other, with wide smiles, tears immediately form in the eyes of each of them and he says, "I like that, Cara. Thank you."

"You're welcome. We are honored to share such a great name." She says as she wipes her eyes.

"What will you call him?" He makes a small sniffling sound and looks at the baby again.

"Leo. We'll call him, Leo. Would you like to hold him, Uncle Griff?"

Griffin, rapidly coming to his feet and reaching for the baby, says, "Oh, yes. Please?"

* * *

><p>Emerald, rolling from her back as she floats in the pool, quickly swims to the built in staircase at the end of the pool. Climbing the few steps out of the pool, she is startled by the figure of a man sitting in a nearby chair as he sits completely motionless and silently watching her every move.<p>

She gives a frightened, "Oh!" Immediately calming herself as her eyes grant her recognition of him and she says, "My gosh, Mr. Chandler?" Reaching for her towel and holding it across her body, "I didn't know you were here."

JR coming to his feet and walking the short distance to stand only a foot away from her says, in a gentle and soothing voice, "I'm sorry, Emerald. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No." Emerald, now uncomfortable with the close proximity of him, responds, "It's okay." As she makes a tight turn down the pool's edge to widen the gap between them, "I- I. It's just that I thought - I was alone here is all." Looking back at his chair and seeing only his empty whiskey glass she questions, "What were you doing, Mr. Chandler? I hope I didn't disturb you?"

"No, not at all, Emerald." JR picking up her silk swim cover and stroking it through his hands, "I was just enjoying the view."

Emerald, watching his hands as he runs her silk cover through them, says with some caution and embarrassment, "It is lovely outside today. The snow looks near magical." As she extends her hand for him to give her the shawl.

"I wasn't looking at the view outside. I was enjoying watching you. Also, you promised that you'd call me, JR?" He speaks seductively as he hands her the shawl, purposely and gently touching the back of her hand.

Ignoring his comment, she speaks with hesitation, "Yes, sorry, Sir – JR." Taking the shawl from his hand, as he holds it with some resistance she says, "You're not going to swim?"

"I'm not really dressed for it." JR softly speaks as he looks down at his street clothes, "However, if you don't mind me skinny dipping?" He laughs his joke.

Emerald embarrassed by his statement, her face immediately shows flush as she accidentally drops her shawl to the floor. Reaching for it, she quietly remarks, "It is your pool, Sir." Lifting her white, translucent, silk shawl from the pool's stone decking and quickly wrapping it around her shoulders, its lightness making it float on a drift of air before it settles around her body, leaving her pink bikini still completely visible underneath it.

JR calling to her as she quickly makes her way to the conservatory's exit, "You said, you'd call me, JR?"

She hears his words, but only continues walking; refusing him an answer as she swiftly exits the area.


	109. Chapter 109

Coming to the open doorway of Cara's hospital room, Kendall's eyes lock onto the image of Griffin tenderly holding baby Leonidas. Griffin is softly cradling the baby in his arms as he paces a small circle on the floor and gently humming to him. Kendall stops her movements, stands silently at the doorway and takes in the beautiful picture. Seeing Cara's bed empty and the room absent of other visitors, she leans against the doorway, smiles wide and watches as Griffin interacts with the baby and hums his soothing song.

Griffin suddenly seeing her standing there, stops his pacing circle and whispers to her, "Hey, hi. Come on in. Cara will be right back – she just went for a walk." Taking small and slow steps toward her, he says, "Come see who I have." Looking at the baby again, his eyes light up with pride, making his instant love for his nephew obvious to her.

Kendall smiling wide, takes a few steps toward him as she whispers her answer, "It's okay, Griff. I can come back later. I don't want to disturb your time with him."

"No, please?" Griff says as he continues toward her, "I want to show him to you." As sudden loud noise from the hallway causes the baby to startle in his arms and he quickly whispers, "Close the door and come see him. Cara will be right back."

Kendall whispers, "Okay then." As she gently closes the door behind her, turns and makes her way across the room to his location. Moving close to see the baby, their heads nearly touching, Kendall carefully peers down at the small bundle in Griff's arms and she whispers, "Oh, my gosh. Griff, he is so beautiful!"

The baby stirs, stretches out a tiny arm and yawns big, causing both Griffin and Kendall to hold back their quiet laughter as they watch him. Both of them caught in the magic of a newborn, each look lovingly at the baby as they marvel at such a gift.

Griff waits for the baby to settle into quiet sleep and then whispers, "It's a miracle that Cara could ever become pregnant. What a blessing." Kendall watches as tears begin to puddle in Griffin's eyes. She is deeply moved by his unashamed love for his little family as he continues his whispers, "All her life she has wanted this moment, but was always told it would never happen. Isn't God amazing to grant her such a miracle?"

Kendall's eyes locked on Griffin's face, her ears taking in his words as his gaze continues to hover on his nephew, she gains new and beautiful insights into this man she may always love in some way or another. She feels her face flush with heat as tears rise to her eyes and she quickly looks away, sets down her purse and the box of chocolates that she brought for Cara and says, "It is a miracle, Griff. Birth is an amazing thing. I've never been able to get over the wonder of it."

Sitting in a nearby chair she continues, "So what is his name?"

"Leonidas Griffin Hayward." He speaks with some pride and some regret.

"Leonidas? After Leo?"

"Yes. And Griffin." He punctuates the name with pride.

Kendall smiles at his joy and says, "That's wonderful, Griff. I knew that Cara was surprised at becoming pregnant, but I didn't realize that she was told she probably never could? That's exceptionally amazing." She chuckles a bit as settles her short dress around her legs, "Maybe she'll give you many more nephews, and some nieces too, now?"

Griffin's eyes closely watching Kendall's hands tug on the edge of her dress, says, "Just as long as David isn't the father of any more." His words whisper with disgust, "I'm just fine with that."

Kendall, making eye contact with him, asks, "What does she see in David, anyways?"

Rolling his eyes up, he gently sits in a chair next to her, "Gosh, I only wish I knew. He's managed to cast some sort of spell over her, I guess." He looks lovingly at the baby, "David is a magnificent doctor, but his ethics line is far too blurred for me. I admire his drive for medical perfection, but not his means of getting there."

"Believe me, Griff. I've had enough dealings with David to understand what you mean." I'm so delighted that he saved Zach-" They both tense at the mention of Zach's name as it causes her to consider her newest and latest anger with him and forces Griffin to recall that Zach is the only barrier that keeps their love cold. She clears her throat and continues with her thought, "but, I don't necessarily agree with how David saved him."

As Cara enters the room, her smile is quickly removed as she overhears their conversation, "Please, could you both at least not bash David in front of his own son?"

Kendall quickly coming to her feet says with much remorse, "Oh, Cara. I'm so sorry." Coming close to assist her painful walk, by taking her arm, finishes, "I didn't mean to-"

Cara putting her hand up, so as not to disturb the baby, she speaks softly, "It's okay, Kendall. I know you both've suffered greatly at the hands of David, _but_, you both also have so much to thank him for as well." Looking to Griff she says, "David taught you so much about medicine, helped me through my illness." And turning her attention to Kendall she says, "David saved your life, many times, Kendall." She pauses for a moment to ease some painful movements, and finishes, "And then there is Dixie, Stuart and Zach too? David is a miracle worker." Coming to Griffin's side she rests her hand on the baby's head and says, "And just look what he has done for me?" Tenderly lifting the baby from his arms she gently sits in a rocking chair near the window.

Griffin, standing and helping her to sit comfortably, says, "Please, Cara. I don't want to upset you, but let's not forget your own magnificent part in bringing this child into the world."

Kendall, speaking softly, says, "I'll never forget all the good that David has done, not just for me, but for most all of Pine Valley." Standing to sit closer to Cara she continues, "But, Cara, you can't just excuse the way he achieved those miracles. You can't always justify the means by the end results."

Cara heaving a sigh and gently rocking the baby says, "We've all had this conversation before. David has made many mistakes, I know that. He knows that too." Pausing her words as Griffin adjusts a small pillow under her arm, helping her to support the baby's weight, she then continues, "I am glad you both came to see us, but if the purpose for your visits is to badmouth David?" She pauses for a moment and then forces the words from her mouth, "—then maybe you should both leave? I love David and he loves me. We have a new life together and that will never change."

"I pray you have changed him, Cara." Kendall says as she opens the box of chocolates and extends it her, "I'll never forget those days when you lived with the boys and me. You helped me so much, when I really needed a friend. I only hope you understand that, if you ever need me, I'll be there for you too?"

Cara, smiling at Kendall as she lifts a soft centered chocolate from the box and then passing the box to Griffin, says, "We'll always be good friends. Just because we disagree on some things, doesn't mean that we'll not - all three of us - always be friends." Looking to Griffin she finishes, "Right Griff?"

Griffin watches Cara's eyes move back and forth between himself and Kendall and he understands her meaning, as she has always thought that he and Kendall should be together. He clears his throat and then says, "Of course."

He then kisses both Cara and the baby on the forehead, reaches over and gently touches Kendall's shoulder as he walks toward the door and says, "I've got to get back to work. Cara, I'll give David a chance too." Raising his voice as he nears the door, "But, you need to know that I'm watching him closely. I'll not apologize for that." Reaching the door he stops and looks back at them and says, "If he ever harms you or my nephew, he'll see that he isn't the only one who will cross the line of ethics." He then swings the door open and as he walks out he calls back, "Love you. I'll visit again soon."

Amanda and Jake are walking down the hospital hallway together and as they near Cara's room they see Griffin quickly exit her room. Surprised as he nearly walks directly into them, Jake says, "Hey, whoa. Griff, you need to signal before you step into traffic like that." As he catches Cara's door before it closes.

Griffin, taking a double step and dodging to miss a collision with them, says, "Oops! Sorry, you two."

"It's okay." Amanda responds, "Is Cara up for visitors?"

"Sure, go right in." Griff says as he quickly makes his way to the nurses' station and calls back to them, "Sorry, but I have to run. Duty calls."

"We understand." Jake says as he then turns to allow Amanda to enter Cara's room ahead of him as he holds the door open for her.


	110. Chapter 110

Emerald having made her way back to her bedroom, after her eccentric encounter with JR in the conservatory, sits on her bed and gently dries her hair with a towel.

Her thoughts race through her mind as she has a conversation with herself, _'What is with JR? Blatantly coming on to me like that. What about Annie? Or AJ? How can be always be such a hound. Always on the make, no matter who he happens to be in a relationship with. It's no wonder his marriage to Marissa didn't work out. Bastard couldn't keep his hands off of Annie, could he? Big surprise there!'_

She picks up a comb from her dresser and begins to comb out her wet hair, _'How can that man always be so selfish? I understand the desire for excitement part of it. I got that. I mean seriously, it was all I could do to hold myself back from all his advances. He is so easy to look at. And talk about your hot men of Pine Valley. Whew, he must take the trophy from half the globe, not just Pine Valley.'_

She allows a smile to come over her features, and chuckles softly, as she thinks about him, _'But, then beauty is more than just skin deep, isn't it? I just don't have any respect for a man who constantly feeds his own flesh at the expense of others; especially at AJ's expense. Hasn't that little boy been through enough, JR? Don't you think you could have kept it zipped, for AJ's sake? I know I'm no choir girl, but what about your own child's happiness JR? What about that? Did you ever put down the bottle and zip your pants long enough to think about how your actions have affected, and continue to effect, AJ?'_

Her anger grows as she continues to pull her hair into a pony tail, _'Just come on to me just one more time, JR… and I'll neuter you.'_

She then laughs out loud as another thought quickly enters her conversation with herself, _'Hell, I won't have to neuter you. I'll just make sure Annie knows what you're up to and she'll do it for me. Ha ha ha…'_

Just then she hears a quiet knocking sound. Her eyes dart to the door and her heart skips a beat with surprise. Looking at her watch she sees that it is too early for AJ to be home for lunch and she thinks, _'JR? You drunk son-of-a-bitch! Did you follow me to my own bedroom?'_

Fear grips her momentarily and then, coming to her senses, she quickly leaps to her feet and sliding the lock across the door's jam she calls out, "I'm changing my clothes right now. I'll be downstairs in a moment. Okay?"

She waits for the knocker's response, but what happens next is completely unexpected to her.

* * *

><p>Jake and Amanda enter into Cara's hospital room. Quietly making their way across the floor Amanda says, "Oops, you already have a visitor, Cara." Waving to Kendall she continues, "Hi Kendall."<p>

"Hi Amanda. Jake." Kendall standing to her feet answers and then continues, "It's okay, you two stay."

"No, no. It's okay, Kendall." Jake offers, "We'll come back later. We don't want to run you off."

Kendall giving a small laugh says, "No, really, it's okay. I have to be going anyways." She then reaches over and giving Cara a hug and gently stroking the baby's head she, whispers, "I'll see you again soon. Maybe I can come tomorrow."

"I would like that, but I'm checking out tomorrow morning." Cara raises her voice slightly as Kendall walks toward the door.

"Oh, okay." Kendall calls back to her, "I'll call you then. Bye-bye."

Jake's eyes transfixed on the baby, largely ignores the conversation as he moves closer for a better view of the baby. Amanda, exchanging pleasantries with Kendall as she passes by her on her way out, is left behind at the door as Jake quickly makes his way the baby. He comes to Cara's side as her attention is now been removed from Kendall's leaving and she gently lifts the soft, blue blanket from the baby's face so that Jake can see him.

Jake sits mesmerized at the child's beauty and says, "Oh my gosh. He is striking."

Amanda, uncomfortable that Jake has left her behind at the doorway, nervously allows her eyes to dart around the room and then slowly makes her way to Cara and Jake who are both oblivious that she is even still in the room. She comes to Jake, from behind, and looking over his shoulder at the baby she starts to speak, but her words instantly catch in the back of her throat as her eyes lock onto the baby's face.

She forces them loose and out of her mouth, as she politely says, "Cara, he is beautiful."

Her mind immediately becomes bombarded with questions, after one single look at Cara's baby. Her thoughts race through her head. Ideas, questions and suspicions now demand her attention.

She struggles to listen to Jake and Cara's conversation, but she cannot ignore the one single sentence that is now screaming inside her own mind, _'He looks exactly like Trevor did when he was born!'_

She pushes the thought away, _'No, no! He's a baby. Babies all look alike!'_ But, suspicion quickly rebukes her, _'You're Trevor's mother. A mother knows. Look at the baby. Look at him again. His nose, his eyes, is entire facial structure. He looks like Trevor. You know it's true.'_

Her mind reels as she looks at the baby again, as Jake and Cara discuss the medical terms around her labor and the delivery process.

Her heart rate begins to pick up pace. She tries to calms herself with reason and common sense as she continues the conversation, with herself, '_He is not Tad's baby. Tad said that he and Cara never had sex. I know David is not Trevor's dad! We had paternity tests to prove it. Jake is Trevor's dad… oh, my gosh? Could it be? Could he?'_

Her face grows pale as the question comes to her again and now begins to echo over and over inside her panicked mind, _'No… Jake said that he and Cara never… even though I did with JR. It would serve me right if they did. But, Jake promised me… Jake?' _She feels as if she might throw up and says out loud, "Jake, I don't feel very good."

"What?" Jake stands and comes immediately to her side, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't know." Amanda responds as she holds the side of her head, "I think I might faint?"

"Oh, no." Cara's voice showing her concern.

Jake leading her to sit on a small love seat says, "Here. Sit here. Sometimes hospital smells can make people dizzy. Have you eaten today?"

"No, Jake? Lay her on the bed. Get her feet up." Cara protests.

Amanda sitting now, says, "No, no. I don't need to lie down. I feel better already."

Jake pours her a glass of water and says, "Here, drink this. You didn't answer my question, have you eaten today?"

There is a knock at the door as it slowly pushes open. Looking around the edge of the door, Randi says, "Cara? Are you up for a visit?"

Cara turning her attention from Jake and Amanda calls out, "Of course, come on in, Randi."

"I have Frankie with me too." Randi says as she swings the door open wide to reveal him standing with her.

"Great. Please, both of you come in?" Cara says as she motions to them with one hand.

Frankie and Randi walking into the room, immediately notice Amanda with Jake attentively tending to her.

Randi stops at the love seat and with much concern asks, "Is everything okay? You don't look so good, Amanda. Are you okay?" As she sits next to her.

Frankie standing behind Jake says, "Jake? Everything okay?"

"She just said that she didn't feel good." Cara explains.

"I think she'll be fine." Jake says as he rests the back of his hand across Amanda's forehead, "I think she's just exhausted. Pushing herself too hard lately."

"The new job here at the hospital?" Frankie inquires.

Randi holding Amanda's hand says, "New job, new baby-"

Cara interrupting her continues, "Super-mommy. With a newborn, a toddler and a new job."

Amanda quickly feeling better, protests to them all, "Please, you guys? Please, I'm fine. I just didn't get much breakfast… too much coffee and now I'm really ready for lunch." She comes to her feet and steadying herself she continues, "I'm sorry everyone. Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

"Amanda?" Cara's voice softly speaks, "Why don't you just have a try brought up from the cafeteria? We could all have lunch here, together."

Just then David enters the room, seeing the crowd of people and hearing Cara's suggestion, he quickly protests, "No. I don't think that is a good idea, Cara."

"Hi Sweetie." Cara says in surprise to see him making his way through the growing crowd in her room, "But, why isn't it a good idea?"

David, having made his way through the group, comes quickly to Cara's side and reaching down and gently pulling the blanket over the baby's face says, "Cara, the baby is only a few hours old. We cannot be exposing him to all these germs." He motions at the small crowd inside the room and continues, "Especially Amanda. She's the mother of two small children. A toddler – no offence – but, they are little germ factories. Especially, since Trevor and Rebeka are in day care where they are picking up and sharing other children's germs too."

Jake quickly speaks up with much sarcasm, "Oh, come on, Dave? Our kids are babysat by my parents. Both medical specialists. Not germ factories. And nearly each of us, here, is medical personnel. We know all about washing our hands." He rolls his eyes as he finishes, "I think, the baby will be fine."

"No, Jake." Amanda breaks in, "Please, can we just go now? I'm starting to feel faint again." Looking to Cara she says, "Cara, I'm sorry to cause a fuss. I'll see you another day, okay."

"What?" David's voice rises to a near shout, causing the baby to startle away in Cara's arms and immediately start crying loudly. David, rushes across the room to force everyone from the room as his words continue to shout, "Are you seriously telling me, that you're ill?" He looks directly at Amanda with shocked amazement, "You mean you had the ignorance to come see my son, when you are already sick?"

Jake stepping in front of David, speaks up, "No, Hayward. No, she isn't sick."

David, pushing forward against Jake shouts, "Oh, really Jake? Are you quite sure of that? Because, I've already lost one infant child due to the, _oh mighty wisdom_, of the Martins! So, please, Jake, forgive me if I now don't want any Martins around this child either!"

"David! Please?" Cara's voice shouts over the baby's cries.

David, immediately stopping is forward motion and challenge to Jake, when he hears Cara's pleas for him to stop over the sounds of his son's loud crying. He pauses for a moment, pulls in new oxygen hoping it will push down his fear and anger, and he calmly yet forcefully says, "If you all wouldn't mind leaving now, please?"

Randi, softly speaking, says, "David, Amanda isn't sick, she just missed breakfast and now she needs some lunch. We are sorry if we upset you." Looking to Cara she manages eye contact as Cara struggles to calm the baby's cries and she mouths, "Sorry. See you later."


	111. Chapter 111

Emerald, waiting for a response from whoever it is that knocked on her bedroom door, is completely shocked when her closet's door begins to slowly push open. Giving a quick gasp, she grabs her bathrobe to cover her bikini, as she now realizes that the knock she had heard did not originate from her bedroom's hallway door.

She holds her breath and watches with wide eyes in frightened panic as the closet's door moves slowly to reveal the intruder. She allows her eyes to briefly scan the area, in search of a weapon. Suddenly fear escapes and expelled relief washes over her as she sees her lover appear in the doorway.

Instantaneously relieved that it is only him, who has found his way to her room through the tunnels, she rushes to him with relief and in with a shaking voice, says, "What the hell are you doing? You can just be wandering the house's tunnels! Other people know about these tunnels too-" As she quickly moves past him and pushes the tunnel door, located in the back of her closet, securely closed. "Someone could have seen you? You're going to blow this entire deal out of the water!"

He quickly catches hold of her waist with one hand sliding inside the opening of her robe, pulls her close and begins to kiss her neck, and whispers in sultry tones, "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you? I know I shouldn't have come, but I just had to see you."

She immediately moves away from him, pulls the shades closed on the windows and turning back to him when she whispers, "We've worked too hard for this! I've too much invested here. I won't allow your eagerness to get us discovered!"

Surprised at her rejection of his advance, he leans back against the closet's open doorway and showing his extreme impatience, says, "How much longer is this going to go on? What is the hold up?"

"JR just arrived back home." She continues to speak in a demanding whisper, "I told you, we'd have to work around him."

"Why? Who cares what JR thinks?" He squares his shoulders, showing his challenge, "Let's just make our move already."

"No! We can't. Not yet. AJ isn't ready for that yet." She grips his hands and, in whispered pleads, tries to convince him, "Please, just give me some more time with AJ? I know he'll be ready soon. I don't want him hurt – he's been hurt too much already."

He heaves a deep sigh, strokes her hands in his and traces gentle circles on her palms, "I just want us to get out of Pine Valley. Go back to the way we were before."

"I want that too." Emerald says as she pulls him by his hands, closing the gap between them and wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders. Her fingers slide with ease through is short, dark hair as she passionately kisses him.

His hands slide around her waist under her bathrobe as he presses her body against his. They kiss with the passion of a once in a lifetime love affair. Feeling the string of her bikini top hanging down her back he gently tugs on it, releasing the fabric's hold on her. The two of them become enraptured in the moment and he gently moves her backwards to the bed. Succumbing to his every whim, Emerald moves at his prompting without resistance.

Just then, there's a sharp knock on her bedroom door. The loud _bang_ breaks their fervent moment as they each freeze their motions and stare to the bolted door. A voice calls out from the hallway, "Emerald? Are you in there?" A pause before a sharp knock hits the door again, "Emerald? It's me, JR."

Emerald's eyes immediately lock onto those of her lover. His face instantly showing a building anger and jealousy, he snaps at her, "JR? What the hell does he want?"

Emerald quietly shushing him, whispers, "You can't be here!"

Refusing to loose his grasp on her body, he remarks, "I'm not leaving you in here with him?"

"No, please." Emerald slipping from his grip, takes hold of his hands and moving them forward and off her body, says, "Please, go? Please? I promise you, I can handle him!" As she begins to push him backwards into the closet, toward the tunnel's doorway.

Another sharp and loud knock hits the outside of her door, "Emerald? Are you okay? Answer the door? I need to speak with you for a moment, please?"

Emerald calls out, cheerfully, to the door, "Yes, Mr. Chandler. I'm fine. Just changing my clothes. One more minute, please?"

"No, no, no!" He holds his ground at the closet doorway, "He's probably drunk. I won't leave you alone with-"

Pushing him into the closet she whispers, "Okay. Don't go then. Stay right here inside the closet and wait for me then. If he tries anything, you'll be right here. Okay? I promise you, he isn't dangerous, but if you won't go then, please, at least stay quiet until I can get rid of him?" She pushes him fully into the closet, pauses to give him a heated kiss, and gently slides the door shut behind him.

He watches through the louvers of the door and whispers to her as she reties her bikini top, "I love you."

"Shhh!" She says as she moves toward the bedroom's door.

Emerald's finely manicured and delicate fingers grasp around the brass knob, turning its fine metal in her hand and pulling open the door. Her eyes meet the charming and entirely masculine form of JR leaning suavely against her doorframe and a sudden feel of dread washes over her as she pushes down the thought of how smooth he looks like that. JR's eyes look friendly and kind into hers, with an undercurrent of something imploring.

"Mr. Chandler." Emerald's English accented voice greets him with a hint of surprise.

JR's tips his head with teasing annoyance and his lips turn in playful disappointment, "I told you to c-"

"JR." She corrects herself quickly, hiding the irritation in her tone and wanting the conversation to end quickly. Pulling her robe a bit tighter around herself, feeling a bit more vulnerable in her undress, she continues politely, "Is there something I can do for you, _JR_?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. You seemed a little upset down in the conservatory and I wanted to make sure I didn't frighten you." His eyebrows turn up slightly in soft concern, "I was just joking; I didn't want to offend you. I'm known to have an odd sense of humor. I hope it didn't bother you." An ever so slight smile tugs at the corner of his lips and Emerald finds herself scoffing internally at the suave show he's putting on.

_'You hound,'_ Are the words that echo in her mind, but her voice speaks, "I'm just fine, I assure you. Thank you." She smiles sweetly.

"Good, good. But I was hoping I could make it up to you." His eyebrows perk with soft beseeching, "Maybe we could go get something to eat?"

_'And so the plot is revealed' _She mocks in her mind. "I'm sorry, JR" She barely catches herself from saying 'Mr. Chandler', "but AJ is coming home soon, so I have to get dressed and ready for him."

"I know, that's what I meant. We could all go together - You, me and AJ. Make it a group outing." JR smiled in that signature sweet smile, "AJ really likes you, and I'd like to get to know you better, since my son seems so close to you."

Before Emerald can think of sometime to say to dodge his request, her eyes catch a faint, muffled sound coming from the wall beside her. A sudden panic rises within her and she forces herself to keep her eyes calm and steady on JR while her mind reels for something she could do, or an inconspicuous signal she could give, to the man in the tunnels to silence himself, "I-"

JR's eyebrows furrow suddenly with a slight confusion and his kind eyes turn quizzical as they glance past Emerald and in her room, "Hey, is there someone in there? I thought I heard something."

Moving her form to the side and into his line of sight to block his view, she says assuringly, "No, just me. Maybe Cookie - AJ's new cat - sneaked in, but no one else." She smiled, keeping her expression even and calm. Quickly changing the subject, she continues, "Anyways, I'm sure AJ will be tired after a long day at school, so he may not be up to an outing. I'll ask him when he gets home."

"Oh, that kid has tons of energy." JR shrugs dismissively, "I'm sure he'd love it."

"Maybe? I'll ask him then. If you'll excuse me Mr- er, _JR_, I have to get dressed." She slowly pulls the door more closed, hoping silently to send him a signal.

"Alright. I'll see you down stairs in a bit?" His eyes flicker with expectance.

"Alright." She smiles and firmly shuts the door.


	112. Chapter 112

Jack, having spent two days in the hospital in a town near Pine Valley, has insisted that Erica not contact any of his family or friends about his condition. Having come through his ordeal with minor cuts and scrapes, he is now sitting in a chair inside his hospital room, waiting for the attending physician to sign his release papers. Erica is by his side, waiting too. Her pleads, as well as his doctor's recommendation, for him to stay in the hospital for further observation have fallen on deaf ears as he insists on returning to the yacht and continuing his vacation. As they wait, Jack tells her all about his strange encounter with Travis while he was unconscious. He tells her how real it all was and how he felt as if he had a choice whether to live or die, in that moment, but that Travis urged him to return to his body as his life here on earth was not over.

"Erica, I always felt as if I had to stay with you, no matter how difficult it was for me or you, because of how hard I'd fought Travis to win you from him." He strokes her hands as he speaks in soft and understanding tones.

"I don't know if I like that, Jack?" She pulls her hands away as she rests back in her chair almost pouting, "So, I was just a prize to you all these years? You're telling me that you stayed with me out of obligation to your brother and not your love for me?"

"No." Jack quickly says with remorse, "I've always loved you. I think I've loved you from the very first day I saw you, Erica."

She smiles at his words, as he continues, "But, when things got bad between us – even when we were both involved with other people – I always felt that Travis was holding us together. Like-" He struggles to make her understand, "Like, if I'd completely broke things off with you, that I was somehow making our relationship of no value completely?" He wipes his face with his hands and pulling in a deep breath - followed by a quick and lingering deep cough – which causes her to sit forward with concern, "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that, we are soul mates Erica? Travis' visit to me, from beyond, made me see that." He looks deep into her eyes and says, "I'm not saying that we'll forever be romantically involved, but that we will forever be linked… by Travis." He tosses his head and lifting his eyes to the ceiling he says with a sigh, "Oh, never mind. I know I'm not making sense. It doesn't even make complete sense to me. I'm still trying to sort it all out inside my head too."

Erica quickly sits forward in her chair and taking hold of his hands she pulls him close and softly says as she looks deep into his eyes, "It does make sense, Jack. To me it does. We are soul mates. Forever we'll be together. We've come through so much together. This last break up was just all a misunderstanding between us."

Jack starts to feel himself become sucked into her vortex of power over him as he watches her eyes and listens to her words, and she continues, "If it hasn't been for the shooting at the Chandler's, and then Krystal getting a hold of you – while you were so vulnerable-"

He quickly stops her with his interruption, "Wait. No, Krystal didn't-"

Erica softly places her fingertips over his lips, stopping his words, and she says, "It's all over Jack. All that is behind us. The shooting, Krystal, all of Pine Valley. It's all behind us. It is just you and me here now, Jack." A tear cascades down her cheek, carrying with it a streak of black mascara, "Jack, when I fell in the river… I was so afraid. I thought I'd never see my children or my grandchildren or loved ones again… and that gave me great grief, remorse and sorrow." She pauses and draws in a deep cleansing breath, "But, do you know what I was most sorrowful about, Jack?" She stops and studies his face as he falls deeper and deeper into her atmosphere. When he doesn't give words, but only a quizzical look with his eyes, she finishes, "Jack, I was most remorseful that I might leave this earth, without being at peace with you. Oh, I know we had lunch and promised to always be friends, but-" She stops her words as they lock in her throat and quickly retrieving a tissue, "—I cannot imagine dying without-" she covers her face with it in her hands.

Jack immediately comes forward in his chair, wraps his arms around her and whispers into her neck as he holds her tightly, "We are at peace with each other, Erica." He tears begin to rush out of his eyes and soak into her hair, "We'll always love each other. Even if we are not together physically."

She buries her face into his chest as she forces the words past her sobs, "When I thought you'd died, Jack." Her body shakes in his arms as she deeply cries. "When you went under the boat and-" Her pain from the fearful moment bubbles to the surface as she holds him tighter and softly whimpers.

Jack holding her close softly shushes her as he tries to comfort her cries, "Erica, it's over. It's all behind us. I didn't die… I didn't stay gone." He strokes her hair under his chin as she cries into his chest, "Death can't separate us. Life has tried to keep us apart and maybe we won't always be lovers, but we'll always be the best of friends."

Erica, pulls back to view his eyes as she quietly sniffs and taking her tissue she softly wipes the tears from his cheeks and chin, and says, "I cannot live without you, in my life, Jack. The movies, my career… all of it. I don't care about anything, but being with you."

Jack surprised by her sudden proclamation, looks at her directly and says, "What? Are you certain, Erica? Are you saying that you won't leave for California?"

She smiles as she looks up from his chest into his eyes, as he holds her closely, and says, "Any work that requires my attention will have to move to our location. Where ever you and I are, Jack. Otherwise, it just isn't important enough to me." She rests her head on his chest again in satisfaction.

Jack allowing her words to soak deep into his broken heart, gently places on hand on her chin and lifting her mouth to his, they kiss at first with soft exploring mouths and then into deep forgotten passion unleashed between them.

* * *

><p>Her nimble and delicate fingers rest the fork back onto the plate as the faint sound of the metal against glass chimes out into the breeze, as the yacht sat anchored in the middle of the river. Her eyes, framed by a veil of black lashes, drift away from the heavenly view of the sunset setting on the river and move to him. Those eyes shimmer with kindness and her lips tug upwards into a smile of total contentment, a gesture Jack returns before he can even think of it.<p>

And for the first time since everything crumbled around him, he felt... _good_. Without even noticing it, a gentle peace has settled on him just as it smoothed over the world around him.

And could he really deny it? He enjoys himself when he was around her. He smiles and laughs and he feels so... _relaxed_. A calm elation that he doesn't often feel arises in him whenever she's near. He feels so good.

Granted, that same happiness and ecstasy seems to slowly fade whenever her attention and priorities lock onto something else. That's Erica Kane; constantly on the move for the next adventure. Taking the world by storm.

He doesn't want to be the center of her world, just a significant part. He deserves to be a significant part of her world, just like she is in his. She wouldn't allow that before. So what choice did he have?

But he nearly died. Although he shrugged off the concerns and lectures of the doctors, he can't ignore the fact that he nearly died. He knows it full well.

Like a distant memory or a reality fogged dream, Travis' voice echoes faintly in his mind, and a wash of sheer gratitude follows with it. His throat tightens slightly and his chest becomes heavy as his brother's forgiving voice flashes in his ears.

It wasn't a competition anymore. Erica started out as being a prize that he could take from his brother, something he could achieve that his sibling couldn't. Then, she slowly developed into more… much more.

Some called her independent and strong, standing up for herself and never allowing herself to be a victim. Some called her a manipulator and a siren, drawing all that wouldn't bow to her will, close to the rocks and their eventual demise. For the past few months, Jack had thought of her as both.

His mind battled whether he was truly in the wrong, and maybe Erica was simply seeing the bigger pictured, being the envisioner that she is; or whether he was always right, and Erica was simply playing him along in her grand scheme of making the whole world bow to her and living her life to the fullest, disregarding or recruiting any others in her path… he wasn't sure. Just when he decided on one, the other suddenly arose in his mind and made more sense to him. What was he really to her?

But now, things are different. _They_are different this time. He had nearly died this time. They both see things differently now. Did it matter if she wouldn't focus entirely on him? After his near-death experience, what nearly became the end of his life, did it matter, in the grand scheme of it all? Did it matter if Erica focused entirely on him? Maybe she was right? Life is only so long, so maybe she had every right to want to take everything it had to offer? Even if it meant putting everything else, even him, on pause?

He's _happy_when he's around her, so maybe he could just go along with her in her grand plans and they could both enjoy everything life had for them, without anything more solid between them? Without wedding vows, but with just each other. Would that be so bad?

His strong hands, soft from the gentle and careful work of an attorney, touch Erica's cheek ever so delicately, skimming over her heating flesh as they travel into her hair and tangle themselves in her dark and smooth locks. Their eyes are captivated in each other's. Glimmering with a hope and sincerity that Jack always felt himself desperate for.

His body moves without any coherent thought and his face draws close to hers, his eyes fluttering shut. Her smooth and glossed lips touch to his in that familiar and oh-so missed way, his heart melting inside of him as he finally has something resembling his old life back.

His law firm is gone, Krystal had betrayed him, his partners and clients that he had come to know as friends shun him and turned their backs on him. Everything he had come to know as pride and value slipped though his fingers without any control inside of him. His life nearly taken from him. And now, there was something so kind and soft and familiar, right here. Wanting him just as much as he wanted her. And his resolve weakens and crumbles inside of him.

Soft lips, gentle touches, hushed whispers, breathless moans. A symphony that played along with the beat of their hearts as their hazed and lust drunk minds moved to an experienced and entirely elated rhythm. The lovers became lost in each other, lost in their passion as the sun gently set over the water and the sounds of the river's waves lashing against the hull of their yacht rocked them gently together.


	113. Chapter 113

Angie is playing the flying spoon plane game, holding a spoon full of strained carrots and peas in her outstretched arm, with baby Lucy seated in her highchair in the Hubbard's kitchen.

"Rrrrrrrrr… open the hanger. Here comes the plane. Hurry, hurry open the hanger… it's going to crash." When Lucy refuses to open her mouth and is not amused by the game, Angie frustrated says, "Oh, Lucy. Please, just try them. Just one bite?" She takes a bite of the food and then says, "Oh, yum yum yummy." Quickly loading the spoon again, "Rrrrrrrrrr… here comes the plane. Open the hanger."

Lucy clamps her mouth shut tightly and turning her head to further show her refusal, Angie, discouraged, says, "Okay. You don't have to eat them." As she stands to her feet and takes the bowl of peas and carrots to the sink. As she starts to empty the food into the garbage disposal she hears Lucy softly speak her first word, "Mama?" She freezes her motions as her ears go on high alert.

"Mama?" The tiny girl speaks again, "Mama?" Her word gets louder.

Angie quickly turning her eyes back to Lucy says, with much joy and pride, "What? What did you say?"

"Mama?" Lucy speaks proudly as she stretches out her arms to Angie. "Mama!" She struggles to take hold of Angie and be released from the highchair's restraints.

"Mama?" Angie repeats her word, "Did you say, mama?" Her face lights up with delight and excitement.

"Mama!" Lucy shouts, now that her word seems to be getting Angie's attention, as she waves her hands to signal her wish to be free from the chair.

"Oh, Lucy. Maya is going to be so thrilled to hear you say, 'Mama'!" Angie speaks as she quickly releases her from the restraints, setting her on the floor as she replaces the highchair's table, "I can't wait 'til Maya hears you."

Lucy only continues to call out her new found word as she grasps onto Angie's leg in her pleads to be picked up.

"Okay, I'll pick you up." Angie, lifts her from the floor and settling her on her hip, she holds her with one arm as she clears the table and then says, "Your mommy is going to be so happy to hear that you're talking. Just wait until she gets home from school."

Briefly setting Lucy on the floor so as to carry dishes to the sink, the baby quickly resumes her pleads to be picked up, while calling out her new word and reaching toward Angie, "Mama? Mama? Mama!"

* * *

><p>Dixie coming through the door of Cara's hospital room, whispers quietly so as not to disrupt baby Leo, who is resting comfortably in his car seat. She smiles at Cara, who is sitting up in a chair and dressed in her street clothes, her suitcase packed neatly and resting on the bed, she is waiting for Dr. Mendelson to sign her release papers.<p>

"Hi Cara. I see you're ready to go home."

"Hi Dixie. I can hardly wait to get out of here."

"Is everything okay? Is there a problem with your stay here?"

"No, not at all. I'm just anxious to go home and get Leo all settled into his nursery."

"I understand." Dixie says as she gently moves over to get a good look at the baby. "Oh, my, he is beautiful, Cara."

"Thank you. He is, isn't he?"

"Was the labor difficult?"

"It was horrific, but I'd do it all over again to have him." Cara smiles as they both look adoringly at the baby.

"I understand exactly what you mean." Dixie says as she sits in a chair across from Cara, while holding a clipboard in her hands. Her pen poised over the clipboard she continues, "So, as you know, I'm the new Patient Advocate here and that means it is my job to make sure your stay with us was pleasant and comfortable for you."

"Yes, I understand. Really, my stay here was wonderful. The nurses are outstanding at what they do and, even though I'm a doctor, I know well how it feels to be the patient."

"Yes, Tad told me about your childhood illness. I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, please, don't be. I mean, of course, it was no picnic for me, but it made me work harder to become the best doctor to my patients as I possibly could. My experience made me ever so much more compassionate towards the suffering of others."

Resting her pen across the chipboard and listening carefully to Cara's words, Dixie smiles and says, "I admire that, Cara. You're a strong woman."

Smiling in a mutual respect for each other, Cara responds, "Thank you, Dixie. From what I've heard you are quite the woman too."

"Well, I don't know about that?" Dixie smiles and moves her eyes away with some embarrassment, "I've made my share of mistakes – most of them causing my own misery and the misery of those I love the most. I'll always regret-"

"Please, don't do that?" Cara's eyes grow serious as she interrupts her.

Dixie curious by her quick interruption asks, "Don't do what?"

"Don't beat up on yourself. You're a wonderful woman. Your family is very blessed to have you." Looking over at Leo, she continues, "I know how hard it is make good decisions… but, I also know that love covers a multitude of bad ones."

"You're right." Dixie says as she takes a hold of Cara's hand and they each gently squeeze their hands together in appreciation of each other.

Dixie then looking back to her clipboard, again positions her pen over the papers and asks, "So, there are no complaints about your care or your stay here?"

"No. None at all." Looking to the door, "I just wish I could get out of here."

Dixie quickly writing on her clipboard's papers, then passes it to Cara and asks, "Could you just sign right here for me, please?"

Cara taking the paper and quickly signing hands it back to her.

Dixie then moves toward the door and says, "I'll see what is holding up Dr. Mendelson."

"Thank you, Dixie."

"No problem. It's my pleasure."

Just as Dixie opens the door, she is startled to see David standing in the hallway. As the door automatically closes behind her, she says, "Oh, David. You startled me."

"I'm sorry, Dixie." David says with a scheming look in his eye, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. Cara is just waiting to be released. I was just finishing up some paperwork with her."

"Oh, that's right." David says as he moves closer to her, "You're the Patient Advocate here. I'm so glad to have you back with me – here at the hospital." He smiles a sinister smile at her discomfort, "Where ever is your knight in shining armor?" He looks around the hallways as if to locate someone. "I'm sure he isn't too far away?"

"Tad is not here, David. So, you can quit with the jokes." Dixie says as she walks past and away from him.

David quickly following her to the nurses' desk responds, "I'm not joking at all, Dixie. I personally agree with Tad – about your coming back to work."

Dixie's eyes quickly look at him with surprise and curiosity.

David continues as he leans across the desk to her, "Well, I'm glad your working with our patients again, as you are very good at your job – and patient care is my top priority too, however, I'm not so sure your healthy enough to be-"

"Okay, just stop it, David." Dixie says with some disgust as she walks away from him, "You are no longer my doctor and I'll not discuss my health with you."

She then picks up a phone from the desk and pushing a few buttons she waits with the receiver pressed to her ear.

David moving closer to her whispers, "You know that I'm the only one who _truly knows_ about your health issues. If you're ever in _real trouble_ you'll come back to me, Dixie."

His words cause a sudden cold chill to run the length of her spine as her eyes cannot disguise her fear of what he might know about her, which even she does not know. She starts to respond to him, but a voice suddenly comes from the phone and into her ear. She speaks into the phone, "Oh, yes. This is Dixie Martin. The Hospital's Patient Advocate." She pauses, listening through the phone as her eyes lock onto David's.

He stands with his eyes locked on hers as a smile covers his features and he is filled with satisfaction that his words have clearly given him an advantage over her.

She continues to speak through the phone, while staring directly at him, "Yes, I'm calling to see how soon, Dr. Mendelson will be able to sign Cara Castillo's release papers. Oh, she has?" She looks away from David and scribbles words on her clipboard's papers, "Good. I'll let her know then. Thank you."

She then hangs up the phone and looking cautiously at David again, she gathers her papers from the desk. As she moves around the desk, David says in a soft whisper, "Think about what I said, Dixie. Just think about it. Nobody knows you better than I do. Nobody. Not even Tad."

Dixie continues without looking in his direction, but only speaks as she passes him, "I'm not talking to you David. You're not my doctor or my friend." As she then opens Cara's door and enters her room.


	114. Chapter 114

At Chandler Enterprises Offices, a grand expanse built especially for a king, Adam is busy looking over large maps as he spreads them across a large table in his office. An office lavishly decorated in dark mahogany, plush royal-blue carpeting, with gold knobs and fixtures throughout. Adam's large desk, the command center for this powerful man's business dealings, sits in the middle of the room and on it a bank of phones.

He studies the maps and then moves to the large, tinted, windows that stretch from the floor to the ceiling and overlook his entire kingdom. He studies the view outside his office windows and then returning to the maps he draws a large circle across an area and then returns his gaze to the windows again.

A voice echoes throughout his office, "Mr. Chandler, Sir?"

Calling out into the air to answer her, without looking up from his work he asks, "What is it, Kimberly?"

"An, Officer Kennedy, from the Pine Valley Police Department? He's on line one, Sir."

"What does he want?"

"He won't say. He insists on speaking with you Sir?"

"Thank you. I'll take it." Adam's frustration evident as he moves his focus from his empire building, impatiently picks up a phone from his large desk, and speaks roughly, "Adam Chandler? Can I help you?"

"Mr. Chandler?" Officer Kennedy's voice returns softly.

"Yes, this is Adam Chandler. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Chandler, I just wanted to let you know that you can come pick up your gun from us as soon as you like."

"But, I thought the court needed it as evidence?"

"Yes, Sir, they did. However, since the defendant has taken a plea bargain… copped a plea for a lesser sentence, there'll be no trial."

"He plead guilty?"

"Yes, Sir. For a lesser sentence. I guess he figured we had enough evidence to send him to the chair. He copped a plea and will be sentenced next month."

"Well…" Adam's returns his gaze out his office windows and over Pine Valley from his high perch on the skyscraper's top floor, "I guess... it's for the best then. At least Pine Valley and their families involved can put the nightmare behind them."

"Yes, Sir."

Looking back to his maps, he continues, "So, I can pick up my gun then, you say?"

"Yes, Mr. Chandler. Anytime you're ready for it. Our office will release it to your possession again."

"Yes, okay. Well, thank you for your call, Officer."

* * *

><p>Finding a large table for four, Krystal lays down menus for Colby, Asher, Damon and Maya as they remove their winter coats and take their chairs around the table. Standing back with her pen hovering over a small note pad she asks, "Can I get you kids something to drink or would you rather wait and have your drinks with your meals?"<p>

"I think-" Damon says as he looks with questioning eyes to the others at the table with him, "that we'll wait and have them with our meals?"

"Yes. That'll be fine." Asher agrees.

"Okay." Krystal says as she pushes her notepad into her apron's front pocket, "Just give me a whistle when you're ready to order."

"Thank you, Krystal." Maya says as they all look to their menus.

As the group proceeds to search over their menus, they are quiet for a long moment. Colby breaks the silence with, "So, what are we ordering?" She closed her menu, setting it down on the table in front other and folded her hands.

"I don't know yet. What do they have here? It's been a long time since I've come here." Damon thumbs through the laminated pages of his menu.

"Oh yeah, you used to work here didn't you?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, but that was a very long time ago." Looking to Colby, he asks, "Do you recommend anything?"

"They have a mean Lasagna." Asher answers as he lowers his menu.

"Hmm, might try that. What about you Maya?" Damon, looking to her asks, "What are you going to have?"

"Oh, I don't know." Maya speaks softly as her eyes glance through the pages of the menu, "I like the grilled cheese, but I'm easy to please." Looking over the top of her menu to Colby she inquires, "What about you, Colby? You'll probably want something a bit more... I don't know... High class? Oh, that sounded wrong, I didn't mean-"

"Its fine Maya, I know what you meant." Colby stops her before she could continue with her apology, "But I don't always eat at fancy places, sometimes it's good to have something simple. Not everyday has to be the Valley Inn or the Chataeu."

"As nice as it'd be." Maya smiled, "The Chataeu is beautiful."

"You've been to the Chataeu, Maya?" Colby interjected, "I didn't know that. When did you go there?"

"Damon took me there. It was really breathtaking."

"Oh, I-" Colby's eyes momentarily look curiously at Damon, "So he took you there as what? A date? Does that mean you two..." She waved a vague hand between Damon and Maya, "You're an item now?"

Maya gives a near unnoticeable glance to Daman, a bit unsure if they are really dating, or if they just enjoyed a nice dinner together, and gives no quick answer.

Daman immediately sits up a little straighter and resting a hand on Maya's waist, looking straight at Colby with something that could be called pride and says, "Yeah, we're dating now. Maya's a great girl, wouldn't you say?"

Maya quickly blushes and ducks her eyes down to her menu, unable to suppress a smile.

Colby seems a little taken back by it, but puts on a smile and politely says, "Yes, she is."

Asher smiling wide remarks, "Yep, Maya has her very own fan club right here."

Maya blushing more says in an attempt to change the subject, "But, anyways, the Chataeu was really beautiful. I'd like to go there sometime again."

Damon, turning his eyes to Maya, smiles, "I heard they were adding an addition to the building this month. Making the dining room bigger, maybe even adding a dance hall. Maybe we could go again when they're finished?"

Maya smiling and looking tenderly into Damon's eyes, says, "I'd like that."

Asher seeing Colby's discomfort at watching Damon and Maya, quickly clears his throat and says, "So, Maya, how are you liking college?"

Maya immediately turning her attention to Asher's question, responds, "Oh, it's hard. I never thought it'd be this difficult, but it's really knocking me for a loop. I'm going to take Damon's advice and get a study buddy. I hope that will help me through some of the harder classes."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more." Asher responds. Taking hold of Colby's hand on the table's surface he finishes, "If it wasn't for Colby being my study buddy, I'd be lost too.

Maya nodding in acknowledgement says, "My biggest problem isn't getting the grades as much as it's all the time that it's taking me away from Lucy." Her voice shows a bit of grief, "I feel like I never see her anymore. She's getting so big and she's going to start talking soon, I don't want to miss that." She looks down at her menu, in hopes of hiding some of her guilt as she continues, "Sometimes, I feel like I'm neglecting my daughter, but I don't know how to fix it. I can never give her a decent life, if I don't have a decent education and job." Her eyes show the burden of her situation.

"Well, at least Angie and the rest of the Hubbards are there to help you with her. How many single teenage moms have that kind of support?" Colby says in a near cynical way.

"Yes, you're so right Colby. I don't mean to sound ungrateful to them. I'm so incredibly grateful for that, but..." She bites her lip to hold back her raw emotions, "She's still my little girl and I so badly want to be a good mom to her. Even with everything that's gone on, I want Lucy to know I love her and that I want to be with her."

"She knows Maya. She loves you too, and that's never going to change." Asher assured her.

"Babies are resilient, Maya." Colby says as she reaches across the table and rests her hand on Maya's arm in comfort.

Maya looking to Colby, gives a small smile and says, "Yes. I guess so. I'm sure I miss her much more then she misses me."

Krystal coming back to the table with her notepad and pen ready says, "So, what will ya'll be having today?"

* * *

><p>At the Chandler Mansion, Adam's hand skims over the keypad, typing in his security code and unlocking the strong and heavy door that guards his expansive and carefully designed armory. The keypad accepts the code with a faint chime and the locks disengage loudly. He pushes open the large and heavy steel door and steps into his perfectly build armory. His eyes taking in, with much pride, the vast number of highly-polished, wooden shelves, glass cases and ornately carved cabinets that hold his impressive collection of guns, all with perfect accent lighting to form a beautiful – yet always secured - display.<p>

Pushing the door closed behind him to avoid the possibility of AJ wandering in, Adam's eye roams over the shelves, looking for the correct resting place. Glancing down at the revolver in his hand, he tries to remember where it belongs.

He speaks in a whisper to himself, _'It's a handgun.'_

He then moves away from the large rows of shinning cabinets that contain his expensive and some antique rifles and steps over to the opposite side of the room with it's many display cases that line the walls holding his many beautiful and finely crafted handguns.

As he searches for the gun's permanent resting spot, his mind briefly takes him back to the one puzzle that he has never been able to solve, in the past many months. The one thing that has continually plagued him, awoken him with the constant and burning question in the middle of the night and continually troubled his mind. He whispers it out loud for maybe the first time ever, as he stands gazing proudly over his grand and sparkling collection, 'How the hell could Mookie ever have gotten inside of here?'


	115. Chapter 115

As Colby, Asher, Damon and Maya finish their meals, Krystal comes to clear the dishes away. "Would you kids like some dessert? I've got from strawberry/rhubarb pie just coming out of the oven? I could smother it in vanilla ice cream or cool whip?"

"Oh, none for me, thank you." Colby immediately responds.

Asher quickly speaking up, "I'd like a piece of that, Krystal."

"Where do you put all the food you consume?" Colby laughs, "I've never seen anyone eat as much as you do and not be six ax handles across."

"I have to keep up my manly figure now, don't I?" Asher, bending his elbows to show his biceps, laughs.

"What about you two?" Krystal asks Maya and Damon with a chuckle at Asher. "Will you have some pie too?"

"Yes, please?" Damon responds.

"No, thank you, Krystal." Maya replies, "It sounds wonderful, but I really quite full now."

"Okay, that will be two strawberry/rhubarbs with ice cream?" Scribbling on her tablet, she then pushes it into her apron's pocket and moves toward the kitchen with a tray full of dirty dishes.

Entering the kitchen she sets the tray down on a counter and entering a backroom office she pulls her cell phone from her pocket and dials a number. Putting the phone to her ear, she listens to two quick rings before the voice mail quickly engages, "_This is Jack Montgomery. Sorry I missed your call. Leave me a message. Beep!_"

"Jack? Please, won't you pick up my calls? I've been trying to call you for days now. I know you're angry, but please, can't we talk about this?... Jack, I love you." She then returns the phone to her pocket and moves to dish up the hot pie.

* * *

><p>"So, Colby, what's been going on with you?" Damon asks, "Are you still the internet sensation?"<p>

"Oh, no. I decided that was not for me." Smiling some embarrassment, she continues, "I'm taking a few classes this semester that I'm really enjoying. I wish I could have gotten into more classes with Asher though." She rested her hand on his above the table, "But all the ones he's in were full by the time I signed up."

Asher covering her hand with his, says, "Oh, well maybe next semest-"

"Maya?" A strange voice calls out from a nearby table. The groups' eyes follow it to the form of a young man – about the same age as all of them - stepping up to their table. "Maya? Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while." He says while looking directly at her with questioning eyes.

Maya immediately seeming to sink a little into her seat and turning a ghostly color doesn't speak.

Damon, noticing her instant discomfort, glances at her inquiringly.

Maya, hesitating quietly speaks to the young man, "Oh, um, hello, Roger."

"Yo, girl? What's up with you? Who's this Jack?" Motioning to Damon sitting by her side in a protective manner, he continues, "Where's Mookie?"

Damon, broadening his shoulders a bit and his voice coming rough, speaks up, "What?"

"Yo, take it easy dude. Not talking to you, man." Roger dismissingly says, to Damon and then turning his attention to her again, says, "Maya? So, where's Mookie? Last I saw him, he was in New York. I heard he headed back here to see you? And what's this I hear about a baby? I didn't even know you were expecting."

Maya seemed to pale, "Oh, I - I - I'm just - He. I'm not-"

"Oh, I get it. Mookie's home, playing daddy with the little one, eh? So, is this Jack-" His eyes return to Damon who is now quickly coming to his feet, "You a brother or something?"

Damon and Asher both, coming around the table to shield Maya. Damon quickly speaks, in a challenging manner, his voice showing harder, "I might be? Or something."

Colby quickly interjects, "Oh, you have it all wrong, sir. Maya doesn't have a baby. She's just a nanny."

"Yeah," Asher adds with a warning in his tone, "She's the live-in nanny for the Chief of Police."

Roger's ears quickly give his mind a warning over the 'police' phrase and he backs down his threatening body language, "Oh, hey. Chill boys. We cool." He takes a step back from Asher and Damon and slightly turning his eyes to view Maya's he says, "I was just finishing my lunch over here and was listening to your conversation… you know, about what you said earlier." Holding a hand of surrender up to Damon and Asher as he continues to talk around them to her, "Hey, like seriously, I didn't even know it was you talking, as I had my back to you, until I went to leave and noticed it was you. I thought your voice sounded familiar to me at the time, but I do know what you said, Maya." Noticing the look of guilt covering her face, Roger is certain now of what he heard and he continues with much more confidence, "You made it real clear girl. Let's just be straight about it. Aren't we old friends? You, me and Mookie? You told these cats," He motions at the entire group now, with conviction, "'My biggest problem with school is that it's taking me away from Lucy.' Is that your baby's name, Maya? You've a mini Mookie girl?" He smiles wide with some pride, "Wow, I can just imagine how stoked Mooks is about that." He gives a small chuckle, "You're in school and nanny workin' for the Head Cop, eh? So, where's Mook then?"

"No dog! You heard wrong." Damon steps forward to block his view of Maya as his words cut him off, "She's a nanny for the Hubbards. That's all."

Roger's face shows his confusion as his eyes struggle to read Maya's facial expressions as she remains silent, "What? No. I know what I heard, dude. Maya, you talked all about you being a mother? I heard you. Hell, girl, my table is right there." He points with his arm as his agitation grows, "You said it Maya! I heard you. You said, 'I feel like I'm neglecting my daughter.' " His face starts to show his growing anger.

Colby quickly standing and looking across the table, over Maya's head at Roger, says, "Look, we're not trying to be rude, really, but we're kind of in the middle of lunch here."

Damon, pushing against Roger's chest with the palm of his hand, speaks sharply, "Maya doesn't want to talk with you right now."

Roger quickly sizing up Damon and seeing that Asher is more than willing to back him up, realizes that he is out numbered, and in a conceding voice says, "Yo, dude, don't get defensive, I'm just making conversation. We're cool here." He steps back to his table and picking up his jacket he then starts for the door, "I'll see you later, Maya. Tell Mook I said, Yo?" He waves sheepishly as he exits the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Adam is standing quietly inside his gun vault, his mind struggling for complete understanding, as he carefully looks at the revolver in his hand. There is something subtle and urgent in the back of his mind, slowly churning and pondering the possibility of something he isn't yet aware of.<p>

A sudden and murky flash shows in his mind and then quickly darts away into the darkness of his memory, just as he starts to grasp for it. He contemplates the questions over and over again, inside his thoughts. _'Where does this go? How did Mookie gain access to it? How did he get a hold of this gun?'_

His eyes stay locked firmly on the gun. He turns the revolver over in his hand, feeling the heavy and finely tuned weight shift of such an expensive weapon. His eyes taking in the carefully shined and cleaned barrel, the darkly colored and even grip, and then again, there is the feeling that there is something more. Something so obvious just underneath the surface of his thoughts.

Then the answer to his first question comes to him as he notices a small marking on the gun's grip that matches a similar print on one of the finely carved cases, displayed on the table in front of him.

He lifts open the case's cover and seeing the empty slot, molded for an exact fit of the revolver in his hand, his eyes looking over every solitary detail of that expensive and finely crafted container as though it was something crucial.

Another distant, yet obvious answer floated like a phantom into his thoughts. As he places the handgun back into its custom made bed, his suspicion is quickly proved as an answer swiftly occurs to him. It hits briefly in the front of his thoughts as he locks onto it.

It isn't a sudden revelation, where the world closed down into the single moment where it all makes perfect sense to him, but something that slowly grows and develops into a single shocking realization.

He whispers out the revelation, _'This is JR's gun.'_


	116. Chapter 116

Damon and Asher watching from the front door of Krystal's restaurant, confirm that Roger is well on his way before turning back to their table to join Colby and Maya.

"You'll have to keep an eye out for that joker." Asher says as they make their way back to the table.

"I'll snap his neck if I catch him around Maya again." Damon replies.

Coming to the table were Colby has already moved to the chair closes to Maya, they see that Colby is struggling to console Maya with gentle whispers as Maya sits in her chair, with her head bend over sobbing into a handkerchief.

"What? What is it?" Asher quickly asks in surprise to see Maya so distressed.

Damon swiftly coming to Maya's side says as he looks at Colby accusingly, "What happened?"

Colby, immediately shocked by Damon's accusing tone says, "I didn't do anything. She just started crying." Colby moving back to her chair across from Maya says, "She won't tell me. I think that guy upset her."

"Maya?" Damon says as he tries to view her face by brushing her long, dark hair from her face. "Please, Maya? Talk to me."

Asher, taking his chair next to Maya's gives a comforting pat to Colby and says, "You don't need to worry about that cat, Maya. He is long gone now."

Maya struggles to catch her breath and wiping her eyes she slowly lifts her head and says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin our lunch together." She pulls her hair back with one hand as she pats her eyes with her handkerchief, "I don't know what-"

"Maya, don't apologize to us." Colby says handing her a napkin, "You didn't ruin anything."

"No, you didn't." Asher resting one hand on Maya's shoulder says, "That dude had no business coming over here and demanding to know all about you."

"Yeah, just who the hell does he think he is anyways?"

"He's Mookie's best friend." Maya softly speaks, "Mookie and he have been friends since they were little kids."

"But…" Colby hesitates, "Isn't Mookie… still in jail?"

"Yes. He is." Maya says as she takes a drink from her water glass, "But, he apparently doesn't know that. He probably came to town searching for him? Those two never lose track of each other for very long."

Damon looking toward the door and back to Maya again, "So, I guess we can count on him being back – now that he's found you – looking for Mookie?"

Maya's tears start to flow again, "Yes. He won't leave me alone until he finds Mookie." A new rush of fear and tears come over her with the realization, "Then he'll find out about Lucy – and then Mookie will find out. Oh, no…" She once again buries her face in her hands as she quietly sobs.

Krystal coming to the table swiftly asks, "Oh my gosh, Maya? Whatever is wrong sweetheart?" Her eyes dart to the other members of the table, "Please? Are you hurt?"

"No, Krystal. She's just upset." Colby offers, "That guy-" She points to the table with dirty dishes, "-that was sitting over there. He's a friend of Mookie's." Damon quickly glares at Colby for offering up the information. Colby looks at him in confusion and says, "Well… that's what he said, Damon. He was searching for Mookie and he overheard us talking about Lucy-"

Asher quickly interrupting, "He thought Maya and he were still friends."

"And he now knows about Lucy?" Krystal finishes the thought. "And, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that Mookie doesn't know about Lucy?"

"No. He doesn't." Maya answers as her eyes quickly dart to Krystal while tears run down her cheeks.

"Mookie can never know about Lucy." Colby speaks quietly so that only those at the table can hear her.

Krystal, pulling up a nearby chair sits next to Colby and says, "Well, I'm no fan of Mookie's either – let's not forget that son-of-a-bitch shot my daughter and murdered Natalia Hubbard - but… a man does have a right to know, doesn't he?"

"No!" Maya protests as she continues to cry. "He can never know."

Asher interjects, "Maya left Mookie a long time ago, because he liked to use her for a punching bag."

Damon seeing that Maya is comfortable with Krystal's involvement in their conversation, speaks up, "Maya left him before he knew she was pregnant, because she was afraid of what he'd do to Lucy."

"He would have sold her." Maya insists, "That's why I never told him. Never told anyone. Now Roger will tell him and-" She pauses to catch her breath and begins to cry into Damon's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Adam, coming into the living room of the Chandler home, sees JR sitting on the sofa with Annie snuggled up against him, his arm around her shoulders and a drink in his other hand.<p>

"JR?" Adam speaking as he enters the room, "Can I have a moment with you, please?"

"Sure, Dad. Have seat." He stands to his feet and moving to refill his glass he adds, "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you." Adam sitting in the chair across from Annie as she holds her spot on the sofa, "I'd like to speak to you privately." Looking directly at Annie, "If you don't mind, giving us a moment, Annie?"

"But, we're watching this movie?" Annie protests, "Besides, whatever you have to talk about, to JR, I can hear too." She quickly comes to her feet and walking to JR's side, "Right, JR? I can stay too, can't I?"

* * *

><p>Krystal looking around and seeing that the restaurant is now empty of the lunch crowd, moves to the front door, turns the sign to signal that they are closed and locks the door. Coming back to the table she kneels down next to Maya and says, "Look sweetie, Mookie doesn't ever have to find out. Marissa told me that he has taken a plea with the D.A."<p>

Maya, looking to Krystal with shock and surprise quickly clears her eyes and says, "What? What does that mean?"

Damon speaking up, "That means that he plead guilty to all the charges for a lesser sentence." Brushing the hair from her face he continues, "Mookie's not going to trial. They are sentencing him next month."

"But, he'll get out eventually?" Colby questions.

"No." Krystal answers as she looks at Colby, "Marissa said that he plead guilty to avoid a death sentence."

"So what does that mean?" Maya asks as she looks to Damon.

"That means that he'll spend the rest of his life in prison." Damon answers as he gently wipes a trailing tear from her cheek, "Mookie can never hurt you again."

"And he'll never know about Lucy either." Asher adds.

Colby interrupts, "But, what if Roger finds Mookie and tells him about Lucy?"

"It won't matter." Krystal answers, "With his record, and the fact that he beat Maya, he'll have no rights to her."

"We'll make sure of it, Maya." Damon speaks with conviction, "My mom and I will file the legal papers. That bastard will never see Lucy or the light of day again." He takes hold of Maya's hand and finishes, "I promise you, Maya."

"Thank you, Damon." Maya speaks and then looking around the table, she adds, "Thank you, to all of you. I'm so glad to have you all as friends. Lucy and I are so blessed to have found so many wonderful people in Pine Valley." Her facial expressions quickly turn to fear, "But, what about Roger?" Her face grows pale again, "He'll still be able to get to Lucy and I?"

Asher swiftly answers, with a commanding look, "No. He won't. I promise you that." Looking to Damon he finishes, "We'll see to it that he never surfaces around here again."

Colby, a bit uncomfortable with his statement, gently tugs on his arm and says, "We need to talk to Jesse about this."

"Colby is right." Maya interjects, "You and Damon cannot get involved with Roger. He is a very bad guy. Please, stay away from him?"

"We'll talk to Jesse too, but I'm going to keep my eye on that guy." Asher assures Colby and Maya.

Damon standing to his feet and looking out the windows says, "I know how to handle bad guys, Maya. He comes around you again and I'll show him how too."

Krystal, dialing her phone says, "Let's just all calm down here. No sense in everyone getting overly excited. I'm going to call Jesse and see if he can come over here." She rests the phone against her ear and looks sternly at the group.

"Yes, I think Krystal is right." Colby says as she looks across the room to the windows, "Jesse will know just how to handle this situation. And, with all the lawyers in our families, we'll make sure Lucy is securely protected legally too."

"Yes, let's wait for Jesse then." Maya says as she looks at the windows with concern.

* * *

><p>JR, seeing the stern look on Adam's face, holds his glass with one hand, puts one hand to Annie's chin and pulling her in for a gentle kiss says, "Let me talk with dad for a moment, okay."<p>

"But, JR?" Annie protests with some panic evident in her voice, "What if he wants to talk about me?"

"Agh, Annie?" Adam coming to his feet says, "I want to talk to my son. Everything we talk about is not about you?" He reaches for the television remote and pausing the show, he continues, "There, I've paused your movie. You can watch it when we're done talking." He then moves to the living room's double doors, pulls them closed and then holding them open just enough for her to exit with ease, he finishes, "I promise you, Annie, I won't breathe your name."

JR, smiling a playful smile at her quickly gives her a pouty lip and, says, "Please? Just give us a minute?"

Annie turning to go out, her face showing her displeasure, says, "Fine."

JR, gently slapping her on the backside as she walks away from him, says, "Thank you. I'll only be a minute."

Annie reaching the doorway, pauses before Adam can close them behind her and says to JR, "You'll tell me if he talks about me, right?"

JR smiling at her, breathes a sigh and says, "Yes, Annie. I will."

Annie, turns to face Adam and giving him a smug look of satisfied control, says, "Thank you, Adam." As she seductively promenades out the doorway and pulling to door from Adam's grip she abruptly closes them behind herself.


	117. Chapter 117

David and Cara are excited to be back at home in their large plush apartment, overlooking Pine Valley's beautiful park. Baby Leo rests comfortably in his crib as the couple tidies up the place. David washes up a few bottles from the sink as Cara puts a load of baby items in the washing machine.

"Cara, don't forget that you can't wash the baby's items with our clothes as he might have an allergic reaction to the soap." David calls to her from the kitchen. "And don't use any fabric softeners either."

"Yes, David." Cara responds, "I got this, dear."

David, rinsing the bottles in the hottest washer he can run, asks her as she enters the kitchen, "Do you really think it will be okay to have AJ visit so soon?"

Cara, coming to his side to dry the little bit of dishes, says, "Yes, I do. AJ will wash his hands carefully before touching Leo and Emerald says that he hasn't had the slightest bit of cold or flu all winter." Gently touching David's arm as she takes a dish from him, she reassures him, "You just have to stop worrying so much. Leo is fine. AJ is very anxious to meet his uncle and you need to learn to relax some."

"I know he is, but we have to be very careful." David dismisses her, "Babies can get sick very easy and so fast."

Cara softly kissing his cheek as the doorbell rings, "Yes, I know, doctor." She smiles at him and then moves away to answer the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Adam, rolling his eyes at Annie's remarks as she closes the living room's double doors, turns to face JR. Walking the short distance across the floor to him, Adam says, "I'll never understand what you see in that woman, JR?"<p>

JR, immediately breaks into loud laughter, cocks his head to the side and looking with a sideways glance at Adam, says, "Oh, you don't do you?" He smiles wide as he continues to chuckle, "The same thing you saw in her – when you married her – dad. She's hot!"

"Yes, maybe so, but how can you bear to be controlled so?" Adam says with a half smile. "She was never allowed to control me like that."

"Oh really, dad." JR laughs, "You don't think so do you?"

Adam protests, "No, I don't think so. I kept her happy and out of my hair. That is until-" He immediately catches the words in his mouth just before they exit and redirecting his thoughts, says, "Oh, never mind."

"You were going to say, 'until I slept with her', weren't you dad?" JR says with some regret.

Adam pausing in thought for a moment, allows his eyes to search for a solution and then responds, "Forget it, son. I can see now that you did me a favor."

JR feeling his whiskey, starts to feel the emotion of his betrayal of his father's trust and clearing his throat he says, "I am sorry, dad. I never meant for you to be hurt. I- I just wanted you to see-"

Adam quickly coming across the floor toward him, interrupts him with, "No, stop. Stop this, JR. I don't give a hill of beans about all of that." He shrugs off their conversation with ease, "Hell, if it hadn't been for you, I'd still be under that woman's boney thumb – instead of blissfully happy with Brooke." He says loudly with much pride evident in his voice, "Brooke is ten times the woman as Annie is and she makes me a thousand times happier." Reaching out and taking the glass from JR's hand and finishing the drink himself he says, "So, thank you, son. You're actions brought me back to Brooke – indirectly, but all the same in the end." He rests the empty glass on the table's top and smiles wide.

JR watching Adam's mannerisms, hearing the happiness in his voice and seeing the obvious joy in his eyes, when he talks about Brooke, smiles wide and says, "I'm glad you're happy with Brooke. I really am. That's all I ever wanted"

Adam extending one arm out in front of himself and resting it on JR's shoulder, pridefully says, "Thank you, son. So am I."

JR, moving to refill his glass, asks, "So dad, surely this isn't what you wanted to talk with me about?"

Adam, clearing his throat as he watches JR pour yet another drink responds, "No, son. You're right, it isn't. I got a call from the police today."

JR, immediately filled with sudden fear at Adam's statement, forces himself not to look to him with shock covering his face, and calmly asks, "The police? Why? What do they want?"

Adam studies his face for a moment before replying, "They called me to tell me that I could pick up my gun from them."

"Your gun?" JR asks as he takes a large swallow from his glass, to calm his nerves, "What gun? What are you talking about, dad?"

"The gun that was used in the shooting." Adam watches JR's reactions carefully with some confusion, "Mookie used one of my guns, the night he broke into our tunnel system and shot Marissa, Erica and killed Natalia. I'm sure I told you that before, JR?" He careful examines JR's every reaction as he speaks, "Why are you so nervous, all the sudden, JR?"

JR, quickly gaining control of his panicked mind; immediately pretends not to care, shrugs his shoulders and with a slow bat of his eyelashes and a nodding of his head in the negative, says in a faked laugh, "I'm not nervous, dad. I'm just curious as to why they would call you. I'd forgotten about the shooting and the gun. I'm sure you did tell me all the details about all of it. I'd just forgotten. Probably all the jet lag from such a long trip – when we talked about it all those weeks ago. I'm just surprised about the police calling you as I thought their investigation was over. That's all." He then purposely turns his back to Adam as he pours another drink and says, "So, what's the big deal about?"

"Big deal?"

JR, casually sitting back on the sofa, responds, "Yes, why did you have to talk to me privately, about that?"

* * *

><p>As Cara opens the door a young teenage boy is standing there in his pizza delivery uniform and says, "Hello, Madam. You ordered a pizza?"<p>

"Yes." Handing him some money and taking the pizza from him she says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Noticing the large tip in his hand, he adds, "Thank you. You have a nice day."

Closing the door Cara carries the pizza back to the kitchen and rests it on the kitchen table. David seeing the pizza abruptly says, "Pizza? Cara? Have you forgotten all your pediatric training?"

"What?"

"Cara? Do you have any idea how many germs that pizza boy just carried into our house? How many he left on that box?"

Cara stands staring at David in stark amazement. She blinks her eyes in shock at him and says, "David? You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes. Of course, I am."

"David, you have to get a hold of yourself. Leo is fine. He has a strong immune system." Walking past him and taking dishes from the cupboard she places them on the table and says, "I thought, AJ would like to have pizza for lunch."

"You can't eat pizza, Cara."

She freezes in her tracks, whips her head around and looks him directly in the eyes, "What? What did you just say?"

"Cara, you're breast feeding."

"Nobody is more aware of that fact than I am, David." She looks at him with an obvious gaze.

"Cara? Spicy foods, chocolate, pizza, tomato sauces… they can be upsetting to the stomachs of breast fed babies."

"David. I'm up to my eyelids with your over protectiveness. I understand that you are concerned, however, please don't forget that Leo is my son also and that I too happen to have a medical degree. Now, will you stop this? I will eat pizza, chocolate and whatever else I choose. And if I find that said foods cause issues then, like any thinking adult, I will make adjustments accordingly. You and nobody else will ever micro-manage me. Not Griff, not Jake, not Tad and not you. Understood?"

He sighs. "Yes, Cara." David concedes with much resentment and some anger, quickly realizing that Cara is a smart and strong woman that he'll not easily conquer.


	118. Chapter 118

"Well, JR. What I need to talk to you privately about is this." Adam says as he sits on the sofa and regains eye contact with JR, "I've never been able to figure out how Mookie got into my gun safe?"

"No kidding. That safe is like Fort Knox. I've often wondered that myself." JR works hard to hold his best poker face. "Also, how did he break into the tunnel system?"

Adam, moving with JR's redirection, states, "He came in with the movers. Seems he still had his security badge from when he did remodeling work for Scott."

"Oh great job, Scotty boy!" JR says sarcastically, "Give a murderer keys to the house, you idiot."

"No, JR." Adam swiftly interrupts, "It wasn't Scott's fault. He feels bad enough about that already. Mookie schemed his way past him."

"Yeah, well. Look what happened too?" JR hoping to redirect some of his own guilt remarks.

"JR?" Adam stops his words, "Scott is not responsible for what Mookie did. That punk was sneaking in here for quite some time – long after I had returned home even. In fact, the day they caught him, he had a car loaded with our things. So, don't blame Scott for our security failure. I've already dismissed half of our security team over this."

"What about video?" JR fishes for information, "Don't we have video feed from the night of the shooting?"

"No, somehow – Mookie must have figured out how to cut the video off that night."

"So there is no video record of the comings and goings of that night?" JR asks, inquisitively, but grateful for the answer.

"No. None." Adam responds, "But, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, dad." JR says as he allows relief to pour over him like a comforting blanket. "What is it then?"

"The gun, JR?"

"What about it?"

"How did Mookie get a hold of your gun?"

"You mean your gun, dad?"

"No, JR. I mean your gun."

"My gun?" JR pretends shock. "What do you mean? My gun?"

"Yes, your gun, JR." Adam says with a puzzled look, "The gun that he used in the shooting, was your gun. When I went into the gun safe room, to return the gun, I discovered it was the gun that I'd given you – from the antique collection."

"Well-" JR brushes off the remark nonchalantly, "the dirty little thief, obviously, stole it."

"No, JR."

JR's panic rises to the surface again as he struggles to suppress it, "What? Of course he did." He speaks smoothly, hoping Adam won't discover his lies, "The cops found it on him, didn't they?"

"Well, yes. They did. But-"

"But what?" JR interrupts.

"Well, that is what has always bothered me? I could never figure out how Mookie broke into the gun room? And in doing so, why he only took one gun – especially when there are so many others there that are worth a great deal more money to him and easier to fence as well? Why would he take only one and that particular gun?"

"What are you driving at, dad?" JR says as he takes a gulp from his drink.

"JR, Mookie claimed that he found the gun on the floor inside the tunnels." He studies JR's face for his reaction.

"So the punk lied. Maybe he got spooked, when he was in the safe room? Maybe he just grabbed one gun, got spooked by one of the staff, and slipped back into the tunnel system?"

"Maybe?" Adam says as he rubs is chin in thought.

"But what, dad? What are you thinking?"

"When Brooke and I first arrived here – back at the house, before we heard that Stuart was still alive – and we saw you. Do you remember that day, JR?"

"Not much of it, no. I was in a hurry to catch the jet, remember?"

"Yes, JR, but before you left here. We were right here in this room. And there were moving boxes packed and stacked all around."

"Okay, so?"

"I found the wooden case, right here." He points to an area on the floor, "The wooden case that holds the entire set of antique guns – the set that your gun came from."

"And?"

"And when I opened the case, I noticed one was missing. I said to Brooke, 'One of them is missing.' JR, you had that gun, that day."

"What?"

"Yes, you did. When I told Brooke that one of them was missing, you came in here and said to me, 'You told me I could have that one, remember? Are you going to renege on that promise too?' You said that JR. And you had the gun in your possession at that time, son."

Glimmers of memory start to return to JR's clouded mind, about that day's events, "I'm sorry, but don't remember much about that day, dad." JR half lies, "It was a pretty horrific day for me, dad. I know got thrown out of Zach and Kendall's house, just for trying to talk with AJ. I had a fight with mom and Tad - over some silly bracelet, that was suppose to belong to Babe - they'd convinced me that she was alive and that Hayward was holding her at his Frankenstein laboratory."

He softens as he draws back on the memories and holds one hand to the side of his head. Adam leans forward in his chair and offers a comforting hand on JR's knee, and JR slowly continues as more memories come back to him, "I know I got into a shouting match with Hayward – at the jail – then Dr. Castillo…." He pauses for a long moment as the memory returns fully to him, and raising his voice he speaks, "Griffin darted me with some sort of drug." He waits for recollection to come fully, "When I discovered him at David's lab. I thought David had brought Babe back and was hiding her from me." His eyes light up, with revelation, as he tells his memories of the day to Adam, "Griffin had a patient there, at the lab." He pauses for a moment, "When I tried to see who it was, he stuck me with a needle and I went out. It must have been Uncle Stuart?" JR thinks as the thoughts flood back to him and then he grows quiet.

"Son, it is important that you remember everything that happened that day." Adam gently encourages him, "I know it is hard, but you must try."

"Why, dad?" JR protests as he finds the memories too difficult to recall and those that are burned into his memory forever are so hard to face. Flashes of him standing in the tunnels as he watched the party guests celebrate, him pulling the gun's trigger, feeling the recoil of the weapon, watching his victims fall, the sounds of screaming and pandemonium and the strong smell of gun powder and blood mixed with the tunnel's thick dust blown in the air from the blasts… the memories that keep him awake at night, that he desperately tries to drown with alcohol… they now wash over him like a horror movie.

He shouts his words out through thick hot tears, "I don't ever want to relive that day." His body begins to shake with emotion.

"You have to JR. Think, JR. Think hard."

Wiping a tear from his cheek and his frustration rising, he shouts in anger, "Why, dad? Why does it matter now?"

Adam speaking softly, "Because JR, then maybe we can figure out how Mookie got your gun. We know you had possession of it earlier in the day, but you obviously didn't take it on the plane with you. So we need to figure out how Mookie got a hold of it, that night, when he used it to shoot into the crowd of party guests."

* * *

><p>Emerald standing in the tunnels carefully listens, with much interest, to Adam's and JR's entire conversation. As she presses her ear against the living room's wall, nearly holding her breath so as to not make a single sound, her lover sneaks in behind her. As he wraps his arms around her she makes a sharp yelping sound before his hand can quickly cover her mouth. Recognizing him, she quickly slaps his hand away from her mouth and angrily whispers, "What the hell is the matter with you?"<p>

"What do you mean?" He whispers back in protest, "Am I not allowed to touch you now? What is it? Are you beginning to enjoy JR's advances now?"

Emerald's anger at a boil now, she keeps her voice at a shouting whisper, "Oh, shut up. Be serious. You're not supposed to be inside the house and especially frightening me – nearly causing me to scream. Are you trying to blow the lid off everything?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just wanted to be with you." He quickly concedes.

She strokes his cheek and kissing him gently she says, "I love you too, but we have to be ever more careful now." Motioning for him to move his ear close to the wall she says, "Listen to this."

He puts his head against the wall and hearing voices he says, "Who is JR talking to?"

"Adam."

"What are they talking about?"

"Shhh… just listen."


	119. Chapter 119

JR, startled by Emerald's distant and quiet squeal, looks quickly to the wall and says, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Adam looks to the wall. "I didn't hear anything."

"I'm sure I heard something."

"Probably Annie out in the foyer, with her ear pressed to the doors." Adam chuckles.

"Maybe?" JR says as he stares blindly around the room.

Adam clearing his throat, continues, "JR, if the gun room is not safe, then we need to find out how to better secure it."

JR sits and stares at Adam for a long moment. He studies his face in confusion and then says, "Is that what this is all about, dad? Securing your gun room?"

"Yes, son." Adam demands with some surprise at JR's lack of understanding, "For AJ. And for everyone who enters this house. We have to make sure that nothing like that ever happens again." Adam paces the floor with his eyes, searching for the words to help JR's understanding, "JR, if someone comes into this house and steals property or jewelry, then that is one thing, but we have to secure those weapons at all times, from everyone, JR."

JR, relieved to finally hear the reasoning behind Adam's hard questioning, pulls in a deep cleansing breath and then, says, "Okay, dad. You're right. For AJ."

Adam, compassionate to JR as he feels responsible for much of JR's pain and grief, speaks in a soft voice, "I know it is hard for you, son. And I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you all those months and especially on that day. But, I'm here now and I need you to tell me everything you can remember about that day? Were you drinking?"

"Not really. No. In fact, most of the day, I'd not had anything to drink. I think whatever Griffin stuck me with wiped me out more than a few drinks ever could have. God only knows what he shot me up with - I should have had him arrested-"

"So you were drinking?" Adam interrupts.

"No. I wasn't, dad. Griffin shot me with a needle full of some crap in Hayward's lab." JR demands.

"JR? You said, that you were not drinking, 'for most of the day.' So you were drinking that day?"

"Well, yes. Later I was, but not until after…" His mind locks onto a forgotten image that immediately flashes through his thoughts.

Adam, looking at him in bewilderment as he can see him recall something, says, "What is it, JR? Until after what?"

JR's facial expressions grow supple as his eyes seem to wander off to a far and distant place. After a moment of silence he speaks in a near whisper, "I thought I'd seen her in our bedroom." A tear races down JR's face as he now vividly recalls the tender moment. He pauses for an instant to take in all of the sweet memory.

"Seen who?" Adam questions carefully.

JR allows his thoughts to go back fully to that miraculous moment. His voice grows soft as he recounts the events out loud to Adam. With a blank stare covering his face, he recalls it all, like a slow playing video clip inside of his head, "She was so real to me, dad. I saw her. I could touch her. I kissed her." His voice quakes, "I could taste her, smell her, I felt her… she was real…" Hot tears race with abandonment down his face and drip off his chin, "She was real. I was so sure she was..."

"Who, JR?" Adam's confusion evident in his voice.

He whispers the name as if it were holy, "Babe."

"Babe?" Adam repeats in surprise.

"Yes, dad." He whispers as the pictures of her flash inside his mind. He forces his eyes to focus on Adam as he insists, "It was her. It was Babe. I know it was, dad."

Adam, with some hesitation, intriguingly asks, "What happened? What did she say?"

"I was in our bedroom. I was angry. I'd been drugged by Griffin and tossed aside by everyone in town." He wipes the moisture from his face, "I had just loaded the gun and put it in my pocket." He pauses and waits for the memories to develop, "I was going to leave. Or maybe just shoot myself. I- I don't know. I was messed up."

Adam internally gasps at the thought, but remains quiet, listening as JR's eyes give a blank stare and he recalls the memories.

A sudden realization hits JR's mind and he speaks quickly, "I turned and saw her. I said, 'Babe? Is it really you? God I've missed you.'" His troubled mind pauses to soak up the comforting image. "She was so beautiful…"

He continues, "She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. I was so surprised and excited to see her. I started across the room to her, but then her smile disappeared and she said, 'Stop. Don't come any closer.'

I was so confused that she didn't want me to come to her. I asked her, 'What's wrong?' and then she walked to me… she took the gun from my hands. She spoke softly and as she laid the gun on the bed she only said, 'The gun.'

She held my hand for a moment… her touch was magical, dad. She then clutched the front of my shirt with both hands, in an almost pleading way. She looked as if she would cry and said, 'You can't.'

We smiled at each other. That deep longing for her touch was taking over me. I touched her check and hair… she still smelled so perfect. She smiled at me and them I wrapped her in my arms. We hugged each other so tightly. I never wanted to let her go again, ever.

Dad, she was so real. I could feel her. I could smell her. I held her and cried, because I was so relieved to have her back in my arms again. I let go all my grief of losing her and allowed my senses to take all of her in again.

I told her, 'Oh, how I've missed you.' We kissed so tenderly… I know she was real… She seemed so real, dad?" He releases some grief as if he'd lost her all over again, pulls in a deep breath and protests with conviction, "I could taste her lipstick?" He sobs into the palms of his hands. Composing his emotions he continues, "After we kissed she looked me in the eyes and said, in a near panicked voice, 'I'm scared for you, JR.'

I chuckled that she is still so protective of me and I told her, 'I'm fine now.' Because, all I've ever needed was her back in my life. Dad, with Babe in my life again, I could do anything." He runs his hands the length of his face.

"What did she say, JR?" Adam softly probes.

"She gently shook her head, 'no'. Looked at me with unconvinced eyes and she told me, as her voice cracked, 'No. You're not. And if you don't change this course you're on you're going to lose the only person that can save you.' And then she said, 'Yourself.' "

He then heaves great sobs as Adam rests a comforting hand on his back, and JR continues, "I tried to convince her. I told her, 'Now that your back everything is going to be alright.' " Tears race down his face again as he looks at Adam with confusion and some anger, "But she said, 'I'm not back.' Then she started to pull away from me and said, 'I'm not real. My father has been messing with you.' "

JR continues to sob as Adam listens mesmerized by the conviction in JR's voice and his facial convincing expressions, he continues to tell Adam his memory, "I asked her, 'What are you talking about? He brought my mother back and Zach and Greenlee? He hates me but, of course he'd do the same for his own daughter? He'd save you too?'

But, then she only shrugged her shoulders and said, 'Maybe he tried? Maybe it just didn't work?'

Then she said to me, 'You'd know it in your heart if I was alive, JR.'

I begged and pleaded with her, dad. I said, 'You don't know what it's been like since I lost you. I got sick I almost died. Then my father left. I lost the house and the property.' "

Adam's tears trail down his face as he watches his son's bitter and painful grief spill out as JR continues, "I told her, 'They took our son! They took our son? I can't let them win!'

She cried and urged me to listen. She said, 'JR? Look at me. You have to let it go. Please? Please, just remember what a good man you are?'

I told her that, 'It's too late.'

She told me, 'No. It's never too late to change. Please, I'm trying to help you?'

But, I told her, 'You can't help me.'

And then she looked... so confused as she asked me, 'Why not?'

And I shouted through my tears at her, 'Because your deaddddd!' "

JR falls into Adam's arms and allows deep sobs to rise up and out of him. Like a small broken boy, JR cries into his father's arms as his tears soak Adam's shirt and through his sobs he cries out, "Then she disappeared." His painful grief swells inside him as he pleads, "I could feel her dad. She was real. I know she was. I know she was…"

Adam, overcome by his son's grief and some fear as he watches JR's near emotional breakdown, holds him tightly against his chest and sobs with him, "Oh, JR? I'm so sorry son. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I should have been here for you. I'm so sorry."

JR forces the words from his mouth, "I fell back onto the bed and cried like a baby. I picked up the gun. I must have fallen asleep. I think? I don't know." He sits back and wipes his face again, "I'm not sure, dad. Whatever Griff stuck me with, just knocked me out. All I know is that-" JR's body begins to vibrate with grief again as he tells Adam his memory of seeing her. He sobs out, "When I woke up and realized that she was gone… gone for good… again. That's when I started drinking for the day."

"Okay, son." Adam hugs his comfort to him, "Okay. It's going to be okay. I'm sorry, son." Adam rests his head on JR's shoulder as the two men hold each other tightly and softly cry out their years of tethered up grief and pain.

"She was so beautiful, dad." JR nearly whimpers out the words.

"Maybe she came to you in a dream, JR?"

"No, dad!" JR snaps back from his embrace. "She was real. I could still smell her perfume in the room for hours after I woke up. I didn't dream anything, dad!" He demands.

"Okay! Okay, son. I believe you. Maybe it was a vision of some sort?" Adam tries to calm him.

JR, gaining control of his emotions softly speaks, "Maybe?"

"So, when you woke up? That is when you came downstairs and saw Brooke and me?"

"Yes. I had the gun with me then."

"Yes. I remember." Adam thinks back, "So, now we need to figure out what you did with it after that. Did you put it back into the vault, before you left for the airport?"

"I don't know if I remember."

* * *

><p>Emerald and her lover, each stand quietly, hidden inside the mansion's tunnels, listening through the wall to JR's story as he recounts the night's events to Adam. She finds herself caught up in the story and quickly yet, discretely wipes a tear from her face in hopes that her lover won't notice her compassion for JR, in his grief over the loss of Babe.<p> 


	120. Chapter 120

Emerald, quickly wiping her eyes and regaining her composure, passes by her lover inside the tunnel and hoping he won't notice her tears, she says as she continues down the dusty hallway, "You have to get out of here before you're discovered."

He gently catches her by the arm and turning her to face him, he softly strokes her cheek, removing a remaining tear, and he says, "I know it was difficult to hear, but some people make complete messes of their lives all on their own."

She smiles her gratitude to him, thankful for his understanding and standing on her tip-toes to gently kiss his mouth she says, "Yes, I know you are right." Relaxing onto her heels again, she straightens her uniform, fluffs her dark hair around her shoulders and says, "Now, I have to get going too. Please, be extra careful when you leave so that you're not seen. If Adam is now cracking down harder on the estate's security, we could be caught. We've worked too hard to make this happen - gained their trust - to risk being caught and found out now." Her voice cracks with the fear of exposure, "Maybe you should just wait in my room for me?"

"I sure like the sound of that." He smiles wide as she pulls her by her waist for a long passionate kiss.

Returning his affection, she smiles and says, "I really have to get going." As she pulls away from him, "AJ will be getting out of school any moment and I'm supposed to meet him with the chauffeur, to take him over to see his new baby uncle."

"Baby uncle?" He questions.

"Marissa's father, David. AJ's grandfather?" She speaks to him as if he should have already made the connection, "He just became a father again. He and his girlfriend had a baby boy."

"Oh, yes." He releases her, "I heard about that in the newspaper." He helps her through the cobweb infested tunnel and as they slip into the back of her closet, from the tunnel's hidden door, she says, "I don't know how long I'll be?"

"I'll be waiting here for you." As he exits the closet behind her and lies back comfortably on her bed, he whispers, "Lock the door behind you?"

As she carefully slips out into the hallway she blows him a kiss before closing the door and inserting her key she secures the door's lock.

* * *

><p>"JR? Do you think you might have left the gun in your room? You obviously didn't take it on the plane with you. Did your driver carry your luggage downstairs for you?"<p>

"I drove myself to the airport, dad."

"So where did you leave your gun then?"

JR wanting desperately to tell his father everything wavers between the truth and his invention of another lie. He thinks for a moment of what he should say and then says, "I must have left it upstairs. Maybe in my room? Maybe I put it back in the vault? I'm sorry, dad. I just don't remember." His voice rises in frustration.

Adam's anger growing as he struggles to break the puzzle, comes to his feet and says, "How could you be so irresponsible with a loaded and deadly weapon, JR?"

JR's voice rises as he too stands, "Well, I'm sorry. I was drugged, dad. Remember?"

"You were drunk, JR!"

"No, you're wrong, dad. I wasn't drunk. I didn't start drinking until much later."

"Until you arrived on the plane?"

JR drops his head in shame and then softly speaks, "No. Before that."

"I realize that Griffin Castillo shot you up with something… God only knows of what, but you didn't seem too out of it when Brooke and I spoke with you." Adam's voice becoming more accusing, "You had the gun in your possession at that time, JR?"

"Yes, I know, dad." He looks away so as not to make full eye contact with Adam, for fear that he can read his thoughts through his eyes. He shouts out his frustration, "I screwed up alright! I got that, dad! You don't have to keep hammering home that point!"

"JR!" Adam shouts back at him, "I'm not here to tell you how you screwed up. We both are quite aware of your mistakes of the day." He lowers his voice and consciously forces himself to calm down his anger, "I don't care about all those mistakes, JR. I just want to know one thing?"

JR freezes his words in trepidation over Adam's inquiry. Slowly he allows the question to form as he swiftly asks, "What is that, dad?"

"How did Mookie get a hold of the gun?"

JR relieved at the answer says in defeat, "I'm sorry, dad. I don't know. Maybe he stole it from the vault? Maybe he stole it from my room?"

"Maybe he _did_ find it inside the tunnels, JR?" Adam's voice comes soft yet condemning.

JR startled by his words, quickly looks to see his facial expressions and then immediately says, in total humiliation and some trepidation, "No. No, dad. I wasn't inside the tunnels that day. I'm certain of that." He quickly looks away from Adam's gaze in fear that he'll read his lies through his eyes.

Adam's suspicion growing as he watches JR's discomfort, moves closer to JR - like a dog on a scent - and pushes harder with his questions, "Are you certain, son? If you don't know where you left the gun that day, how can you be so certain that you didn't enter the tunnels with it before you left Pine Valley?"

JR, turning his back to Adam and making a swift path to the bar, starts to pour another drink. "So what are you saying, dad?" He makes his words come out with some sarcasm, "Are you saying that you believe the word of that punk Mookie over me? Since a thief, a liar and also a murderer says he found the gun inside the tunnels, that he is telling the truth? But that I, your drunken son, must be the real liar here? Is that it, dad? Is that it?"

Adam's anger now taking full control of him, he grabs the filled whiskey glass out of JR's hand and throwing it across the room, causing it to smash into the fireplace, he looks JR dead in the eyes and shouts, "Damn it, JR! I'm trying to figure out how that bastard got a hold of a loaded gun, came into our home, shot Marissa and Erica and killed Natalia! This isn't about you, JR! I'm sorry that you had a horrible and nightmarish day, that day. But, the fact is, son, that you left a loaded gun unsecured, somewhere inside this house! And now, you tell me that you don't have any idea where the hell you left it!"

JR stands in stunned silence. His arm and hand still holding their position, now without the whiskey glass. His motions frozen as his eyes stay locked onto Adam. He says nothing for a long moment, only adding to Adam's frustration. Adam stares at him for a moment and then shaking his head and heaving a sigh says, "I only want to know how this happened. So I can take the necessary measures to see that it never happens again. We cannot have loaded guns unsecured laying about the house."

JR's eyes begin to blink as he drops his arm and looks to the fireplace, now covered with scattered pieces of broken glass, and the room filled with the smell of spilled alcohol. He lets go of the breath he held tightly in his surprise, and clearing his throat says, "Okay. You're right. I was irresponsible and stupid. I own that. I'm sorry. How do we make sure that nothing like this happens again? Should we beef up security? Change the vault codes?"

"I've already done that." Adam says in a normal tone of voice, "I'm going to have a security team go over the gun vault with a fine toothed comb. If Mookie got into the vault, then we now need to make certain that nobody else can. AJ is just a little boy and it is just too dangerous."

JR moving to pour another glass says, with some humor, "Yeah, and if you can't open a child-proof medicine cap, just give it to a child. They'll open it every single time."

Adam relieved for the laugh says with a small chuckle, "Exactly. That's why I have all my heart medications double locked too. The security team will be here first thing in the morning. I'm going to have them clear out the tunnels too. I want to be certain that this place is like Fort Knox. AJ is young and venerable. What if someone decided that he was worth their risk?"

JR stops his glass half-way to his mouth and, speaking with a sudden panic, says, "What do you mean, dad? A kidnapper?"

Adam, surprised looks directly at him and says, "Well, yes." Looking to see that the doors to the living room are still closed, he turns his face back to JR and says, "AJ is worth a small fortune, JR. And everyone knows that we'd pay whatever we had to, to keep him safe."

"Have there been threats made?" JR sets his glass down on the bar and moves closer to Adam. "What is going on, dad?"

"No." Adam dismisses his questions, "No threats have been made against AJ. But we do have a serious security issue here. That stupid punk Mookie certainly breached our defenses. And what about the time Marissa was hit in the head, right inside this room?" He motions with his arms.

"Annie did that, dad." JR laughs.

"Yes, I know that, JR. But, what about what happened to Stuart. Again, a security breach caused parts of that to happen. As for Annie hitting Marissa with a paperweight, it could have very well have been a robbery. Especially as laxed as our security team has been around here." Adam coming closer to JR continues, "JR? Any half-wit kidnapper wouldn't tip his hand by telling us ahead of time what they're intending to do, would they?"

"No. I guess not." JR's words drift out as he thinks of the fearful implications of such an ordeal.

"I'm just saying, that we need to expect and be ready for anything, JR." Adam tries to calm his fears, "We never thought that our party guests would be shot, inside this room either, now did we?"


	121. Chapter 121

Amanda is holding Rebeka peacefully in her arms as the pediatrician writes busily on a chart.

"So, she is growing well and is in perfect health then?" Amanda asks nervously.

Looking up from his writing, the doctor responds, "Yes. You have a very healthy and happy baby, Mrs. Martin. If you will stop at the front desk, the receptionist will schedule the next appointment with you."

"You don't see anything that you make you think… that there is anything wrong with her?"

The pediatrician stops his writing for a moment and looking inquisitively at Amanda, asks, "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Oh, no. Nothing. I just… I just worry too much, I guess." Amanda smiles sheepishly, "I can't help but wonder, since we don't know anything about her biological parents."

"Mrs. Martin, we've done all the genetic tests that are normal for newborns. If there is something more specific that you'd like to test her for-"

Amanda, quickly coming to her feet and interrupting him, says, "Oh, no. I don't want to have her tested for anything else. I just… I'm just a worry wart sometimes." She fakes a smile, "I'm sure that everything is okay." Opening the door with the baby in one arm and a diaper slung over her shoulder she finishes, "I'll see you in three months then?"

"Yes, Mrs. Martin. Three months for her next well baby check. Good bye, now."

"Bye. And thank you."

* * *

><p>Opal, sitting on the front porch of Tad and Dixie's house, waits for the school bus to drop off Kathy and Jenny. As she looks to her watch she pulls her cell phone from her pocket and dials Erica's number. After a few quick rings, Erica's voicemail picks up, "Hi, this is Erica. Leave me a message."<p>

"Erica? It's Opal. Where are you off to girlfriend? I've been trying to contact you for days now. If you don't give me a jingle back soon, I'll be calling out the posse! I mean it now, girl. Call me." She then hangs up the phone and seeing the bus making its way slowly down the street, she stands to her feet and walks to the curb's bus stop.

* * *

><p>Emma getting off the school bus, sees Ryan waiting for her at the edge of the curb with a wide smile, "Hey, Emm?" His eyes quickly show his concern as she looks pale and sickly.<p>

She takes two steps off the sidewalk and coming across the grass toward him, she says, "I don't feel good, daddy."

Ryan quickly rushing to her side, starts to speak, but before he can form his words, she faints and falls only inches out of his reach back onto the hard sidewalk.

"Emma?" He rushes to her side as his heart pounds fear and confusion into his mind.

* * *

><p>Jack's chest raises slowing, taking in a deep breath as his body groggily awakens from the comforting darkness of sleep. His mind activates before his eyes can open and briefly notes something warm and soft curled up beside him. His eyelids feel heavy and difficult to open as he forces himself to rise from the smoothing stasis and glance to the form beside him. Her arm is slung possessively across his middle and her head is rested peacefully on his chest; her dark and disheveled hair spread across his skin.<p>

A sudden confusion sprouts inside him, but is quickly dismissed as his mind reminds him of the events of the night before. Erica. His Erica in his arms again. He raises his hand from the stark white blankets that envelope them and his fingertips ghost over her silky hair. A smile forming on his lips.

She shifts suddenly, slowly readjusting herself before snuggling closer to him. Her eyes look up to meet his.

"Good morning." His baritone voice greets her, sounding a bit thick with sleep.

She smiles that sweet smile he knows so well and he can't help but return it. "Good morning, Jack." Her hand moves from his middle and skims sensually over his chest as she pulls herself up to him; her eyes slipping shut for a moment as she gently touches her lips to his.

He lets himself indulge and leans into the kiss; the faint remainments of her lipstick tasting sweet to him.

* * *

><p>Ryan falls to his knees on the hard sidewalk and his hands go to Emma, taking her by her shoulders and lifting her off the sidewalk, "Emma, baby, are you aright?" As turns her over, his eyes find her skin pasty pale and her eyes shut in unconsciousness.<p>

"Emma?" Ryan lifts his little girl from the hard concrete and fully into his arms. He fights to keep his voice calm, but it borderlines on panicked, "Emma? Emma, sweetie, wake up."

She doesn't respond. Resting her on his lap, he gently touches his hand to her cheek and his eyes search over her face for any sign of coherence. But her eyes still stay shut and her only reaction is when her head lulls limply back into his arm.

His eyes wild and fearful; his voice becomes demanding, "Emma, answer me."

Ryan shakes her slightly, closely watching for those beautiful eyes of hers to open. When she does nothing, he touches his fingers to her pulse; nearly scolding himself for the thought, but inwardly shaking from the fear of what he'd find.

He finds her pulse, but it's not a strong as he knows it should be.

"Emma, sweetie, please wake up." He shakes her again, hoping silently that she'd just open her eyes.

"Hey!" A deep, gruff voice meets Ryan's ears and he looks up to the bus driver as he steps off the bus. "Hey, is she alright?"

"No, she's not!" Ryan's voice rises with fear, but is stern with authority. The father in him taking full control. "Call an ambulance, quick!"

* * *

><p>David, opening the door to the apartment that he shares with Cara and baby Leo, greets AJ with a wide smile and a hug, "How good to see you again, AJ." Looking to Emerald with some surprise he asks, "And who is this that you have with you?"<p>

"This is Emerald. She's my nan—my friend. She goes everywhere with me."

Emerald politely extending her hand to David, speaks as their hands shake, "I'm the governess."

David smiles a sideways smile and says, "Nice to meet you, Emerald." He then closes the door behind them and leading them into the living room, he says, "Cara? AJ is here."

Cara sitting on the sofa with the baby snuggled into her arms says, "So nice to see you again, AJ. I'm so glad you could come today."

"Me too." AJ says as he quickly makes his way to Cara's location, "I want to see my uncle Leo."

Emerald's voice calls sharply to him, "Stop, AJ."

AJ immediately stopping and turning back to Emerald says, "What? Why?"

"You need to wash your hands first. Babies can get germs from us very easily." Emerald looks to David and says, "Would it be okay-"

David impressed with her correction, quickly says, "Cara, this is Emerald. She is AJ's governess."

"Nice to meet you, Emerald." Cara calls across the room.

Emerald smiles an acknowledged greeting to Cara, as David points with his arm, and says, "Of course, you can wash right in here." As he leads them into the kitchen and to the sink.

As the two wash their hands, AJ asks, "Do we have to wear a hospital mask too?"

Cara overhearing the question answers him, "No, AJ. You don't have to wear a mask."

"Let's just make sure we use lots of soap, okay?" Emerald speaks to AJ as she helps him scrub is hands well.

"I didn't know that babies were that delicate, grandpa?" AJ asks as David holds out a towel to him, "Was I that delicate when I was a baby too?"

"I'm sure you were, AJ." Emerald says as she helps him dry his hands.

* * *

><p>Annie is resting comfortably in an over-stuffed lounge chair, inside the Chandler's conservatory.<p>

As JR swiftly swims laps in the pool trying to work off a hang over, she reads her book and listens to the music playing in the room.

JR comes to the edge of the pool and calls to her, "Annie, come swim with me?" When she doesn't respond, he calls loudly, "Annie?"

He struggles to get her attention, but with the volume of the music turned loud she cannot hear him. He calls her name several more times with no response from her. Finally, he splashes his hands into the water and directs the spray in her direction. However, he manages to propel more water than he had intended and she is quickly doused with a gush of water.

Rapidly gasping and coming to her feet, she holds her soaked book into the air as her eyes quickly make contact with him and she screeches, "JR? Have you lost your mind?"

JR surprised that he managed to pour such a large amount of water onto her, holds back his laughter as he immediately begins his apology, "Oh, Annie? I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"What are you talking about?" She glares at him, "How could you intentionally splash me and then say-"

JR allows his laughter to break out and then quickly dives under the water to escape her wrath.

Annie, shocked and amused by his games, holds her lips together tightly preventing the smile from taking her over and then seeing his masculine body glide under the water she says out loud, "Oh, what the heck." As she tosses her book to the wet pool deck and dives into the water after him.


	122. Chapter 122

Kendall coming through the door of her new heart doctor's examining room, sets her purse down on the table and asks, the nurse, "Is the doctor going to be long?"

"No, Mrs. Slater. She'll be right in. You won't have to put on a gown as she'll just talk with you about your medical history and get to know you."

"Okay. Thank you."

Just as Kendall sits in the chair, the door opens again and her new doctor enters the examining room. Holding Kendall's chart in one hand, the doctor extends her other hand to shake Kendall's. She is a woman older than Kendall, somewhere in her late 50's; is tall, slender and appears to take her own health seriously as her arms show firm muscle from her weekly matches of racquet ball at the local health club. Her long, blonde hair, with complimenting streaks of grey mingled through it, is piled tightly into a bun on the back of her head.

Taking Kendall's hand for a gentle shake, she smiles pleasantly and makes full eye contact as she says, "Mrs. Slater. How are you? I'm Dr. Katrina Mitchell."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Dr. Mitchell, taking the seat across from Kendall, looks at the chart in her hands and says, "So, you were a patient of Dr. Hayward's and then Dr. Castillo's?"

"Yes." Kendall, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the mention of the names, answers.

Looking up from her clipboard, she asks, "Can I ask you why you decided to change doctors?"

"We had some personal issues." Kendall looks down at her shoes, "Issues that I'd rather not go into, if that's okay."

"Sure, that's fine. I just wanted to be certain that they were not issues concerning your health care?"

"No. Just personal differences."

"Okay, then." Dr. Mitchell says as she thumbs through the pages of Kendall's thick chart. "So, I see here that you were the recipient of a heart transplant."

"Yes. A few years ago."

"And your donor-" She studies the page for a moment as she searches for the answer, "Was your half-brother? Is that correct?"

"Yes." Kendall answers with some grief evident in her voice, "Josh Madden. We shared the same mother."

Dr. Mitchell studies the page for a moment. Her eyebrows furrow showing some confusion at what she reads. Turning the page she searches the list of terms with her pen. Then turning the page back again, she searches again. All the while her eyes show a puzzle forming in her mind. Kendall watching her facial expressions and seeing her obvious conundrum, watches her intently for a moment and then asks, "Is there a problem, Dr. Mitchell?"

She remains silent for a moment and then drawing a circle on the paper with her pen she looks to Kendall and smiling says, "Oh, no. No problem. So, let's have a listen to your heart, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Zack, following Tad through the front door of Tad's house, says, "So what have you found out about our little fish?"<p>

"Well, not much. I did make certain that Mrs. Fish got a look at those pictures though." Smiling wide and bouncing his eyebrows he laughs, "From what I heard, she was one scorned woman, if you know what I mean?"

Zack, laughing loudly, says, "So, she didn't like the fact that he was so… photogenic?"

"I was told that she hit him so hard that he had to make a trip to the ER."

Zack, faking sympathy, says, "Oh, poor little fish. She turned him into a fish stick, huh?

"That's what I heard."

"Well, that explains why Kendall was so upset with me."

"What? What are you talking about, Zack?"

"The other day, after Kendall came home from seeing Cara and the baby, she was mad as a wet hen with me. She said that she saw our little guppy at the hospital all beat and bandaged. She was certain that I had something to do with it too."

"Well, Zack…" Tad's voice speaks softly as he glances into the other room to see that their conversation is not being over-heard, "You kind of did." He finishes with wide eyes and a side-ways smile.

"The hell I did." Zack protests with a smile, "That was all you Martin. My hands are clean of fish guts.

Laughter erupting in Tad's voice, he opens the refrigerator as the Zack pulls a bag of chips from the cupboard and Tad asks, "So, you want a beer or a soda?"

"Beer." Zack responds as he moves to the living room's sofa, "You did TiVo the right game this time, didn't you?"

"Of course." Tad says as he adjusts the television.

* * *

><p>Amanda, sitting in a sunny corner of their new home is gently rocking Rebeka to sleep. The baby is sound asleep with her tiny arms outstretched in complete relaxation as Amanda marvels at her beauty. Gently stroking her hair off her forehead, she softly speaks to the sleeping child, "You are perfectly fine, aren't you. Your doctor said that there is nothing wrong with you." Gently caressing her she continues, "Your mommy loves you so much. I won't allow anything to happen to you, ever. You're my little girl and I'll make certain that you are always safe. My little Rebeka."<p>

* * *

><p>Jake is at the hospital working the ER with Frankie. Suddenly the emergency room's doors burst open to reveal the paramedics swiftly pushing their patient into the room on a gurney. Surprised by the sudden commotion, but always ready for immediate action, Jake turns his attention to them as he asks, "What have you got, guys?"<p>

Just as the words leave his mouth he sees that their patient's body barely fills the gurney. His mind alerts him, 'Pediatrics. I'll need a pediatrician down her.' He calls out to Frankie, "Get someone from pediatrics down here, Dr. Hubbard." As he continues his move around the paramedics to reach their patient, carefully listening to their reports as he readies his mind and skills.

The lead paramedic giving him information, "Dr. Martin, witnesses say she stepped off her school bus, took two steps and passed out. She has a small contusion on the back of her head, but it doesn't appear to be serious. She was unconscious when we arrived, then came to for a shot time and then went out again. Pupils are fixed and dilated. We gave her-"

Jake immediately recognizes the patient as little Emma Lavery. Instantly, seeing Ryan's panicked face quickly enter the room behind the paramedics, gives him the confirmation.

"Jake?" Ryan shouts in a near cried relief.

"Ryan?" Jake looks to him.

"Jake? I don't know what happen? She just passed out!" Ryan's words come out in a shout as fear and panic grip his heart. "Oh, God, Jake? Please?"

Jake turning Emma's care over to Frankie, quickly moves around the gurney and standing in front of Ryan he begins to gently push him back outside of the examining room area, "Ryan, I need you to come out into the hallway with me."

"No, Jake! Emma needs me-"

"Ryan!" Jake's voice demands with authority, "I need you to let me help her. Tell me what happened. Dr. Hubbard is taking care of her right and we have pediatrics on their way. Who is her pediatrician?"

"Uh, I'm… I can't think of her name." Ryan's terrorized mind blocks the information from him.

"Okay, don't worry about that right now. We'll get that later."

"But, Jake?" Ryan struggles to push past him and re-enter the examining room.

"No, Ryan. Please, concentrate and help us, to help Emma?" Jake gently nudges him into a chair and sitting next to him he says, "Ryan, in order to do all we can for her, we need you to tell us everything that happened."

Ryan conceding to Jake's demands, he sees the wisdom of his words and resting back in the chair, he relaxes his body and emotions for the moment and says, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Think, Ryan. What happened?" Jake pulls a small tablet and pen from his lab coat's pocket, "Tell me what she ate for breakfast, lunch? Has she been sick in the last few days? Was she recently injured? In P.E. class, after school sports, around the house? Anything and everything you can think of, Ryan. I want to know all of it."<p>

Damon and Maya come into Krystal's restaurant. They stand for a moment and then are lead by their waitress to a quiet table covered with a white cloth and a single lit candle.

Damon, reaching the table just ahead of her, takes her coat and hangs on a nearby coat rack. He then pulls out a chair for her and waits for her to sit, before taking the chair across from her.

"Thank you for having an early dinner with me, Maya." Damon speaks softly as he sits.

"Thank you for asking me." Maya responds quietly.

"I wish we could have gone someplace nicer, but with no time to make reservations-"

Maya quickly interrupts him, "This place is fine, Damon. I love the food here."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but next time, I'll take you someplace much nicer."

Maya looking down at her menu, softly speaks, "Damon, you don't always have to take me to nice restaurants. I love those places, but I'm not here for the restaurant, I'm here because I like being with you. No other reason." As she reaches across the table, he softly takes hold of her hand.

Damon, watching her hand, smiles at her and says, "I hope Jesse's investigation of Roger is going well? You do know that Jesse will do all he can to keep that punk away from you and Lucy?"

"Yes, I'm certain of that." Maya looks at Damon's hand holding hers, "I was really shaken up about Roger at first – and I really appreciate all that you and Asher did for me that day – but, I'm confident now that Jesse will scare him off and keep us safe."

"I'm glad, Maya. You deserve so much happiness in your life." He says as he lifts her hand to his mouth and gently kisses her fingertips, his eyes making full contact with hers.

Maya returns his smile, while the single candle's light reflects in her dark eyes, giving off a sparkling shimmer as she watches him. Their eyes speak to each other in a language, that in that moment, only they can understand.


	123. Chapter 123

**~~Pine Valley; Where They Are Now~~**

_A brief catch-up and look into the thoughts, hearts and minds of the characters we love._

Adam Chandler – is thrilled to have JR and AJ both safe under his roof, however, he again has discovered how difficult it is to control JR. He is mystified by the circumstances of the shooting as he cannot figure out how Mookie gained access to his massively fortified gun vault. He has horrible guilt and remorse at his lack of parenting and years of bad decisions, regarding JR's childhood, but he is determined not to make the same mistakes with AJ – now that he has full legal ownership of him. He is pleased, that Emerald is a fantastic governess – or fill-in parent - for AJ, but he struggles to find enough hours in a day to spend with the child. He finds himself locked in a conundrum as he can sense - from somewhere deep inside the fabric of his being – his instincts are telling him, that JR knows more than he is telling him about the night of the shooting and the whereabouts of the gun. However, he cannot completely nail down his own thoughts on the issue as he continually questions that maybe his suspicious feelings about JR, are only is only guilt feelings for not being a dad, when JR needed him the most.

AJ Chandler – Having a wonderful time with Emerald and has grown to love her very much. He is thrilled to be the center of somebody's world and not just a pawn in his parents' game any longer. With the legal issues no longer a threat to his happiness, AJ is thriving and loving life again. He is pleased that Marissa and JR are both living under the same roof with him and, although, he can sense the tension between them, he is glad to have a meal each day with both of them together. Although, he is still often in the care of others as they are busy with their own lives, he is relieved that their fights over him seemed to have ceased for the moment. He is delighted to have his entire family together again.

Amanda Martin – is enjoying her new job working in the lab at Pine Valley Hospital, but secretly she worries desperately about the health of her new baby girl, Rebeka. She cannot force the thoughts from her mind that something horrible is going to happen, that will take her baby from her. Having all the normal newborn tests run by her pediatrician she tries to convince herself, that like most new moms, she is just worrying too much. She can't put the thoughts out of her mind, that Leo looks so much like Trevor to her. She is continually pushing the doubts about Jake's fidelity to her out of her mind. She wonders if it is possible, that Jake and not David is Leo's real father. She sometimes fears that when Jake is working late at the hospital, if he isn't actually secretly with Cara and her baby.

Annie Chandler – Having been able to have a few supervised visits with Emma, Annie is content with her new life. She has settled into her life at the Chandler mansion and does her very best to void most of the families members. However, she enjoys helping Marion and Stuart at the Gallery when she is able. She is desperate to have unsupervised visitation and even some weekends away with Emma, but Ryan and Greenlee starkly refuse her requests to do so. She continues to do her best to prove her sanity to Ryan in hopes that he will agree to shared custody.

Asher Pike – he is enjoying his dates with Colby. Their evenings together have often become quite physical, but much to his disappointment, it hasn't ended with them in bed together. He wonders how long before he can get her to take it further with him. He is pleased that Damon, his old friend, is back in town and that they can be friends again, but secretly questions whether Damon's return to town is the reason that Colby seems to be cooling to him in the bedroom. He has grown very fond of Maya and often finds himself drawn to protect her. He feels like he is walking on egg shells with Colby as she is super-vigilant of his every move, yet doesn't move things to a more serious level with him as he'd like her to.

Bianca Montgomery – is very busy with her girls and her work at the Miranda Center. Angry over Marissa's decision to move back into the Chandler Mansion, she struggles to understand and stand by her. With the distance of space and time together she fears that she and Marissa are drifting farther and farther apart. She struggles to keep doubts about Marissa's true sexuality out of her confused mind. She wonders sometimes is Marissa really wants to be with her or if she has thoughts of returning to JR or Scott.

Brooke English – is loving her job at The Bulletin. She finds it to be a safe haven away from the busy, drama-filled and complicated lives at the Chandler Mansion. She is spending more and more time at her office apartment and finds her personal secretary, Bishop, invaluable to her. _(read story dated 01.27.12 to learn more about Bishop)._

Brot Monroe – Working on an out-patient basis, coping with PTSD and grief over the loss of Natalia, Brot is trying to rebuild his life and has moved to Llanview.

Caleb Cortlandt – Working hard at Cortland Electronics, excited about his new affair with Liza and pleased to be building a relationship with Asher.

Cara Castillo – is enjoying her new role as mother and 'wife' to David. She and David have talked about marriage, but she wants to wait until Leo is older, stronger and she has her figure back. Now on maternity leave, she is starting to think about whether she wants to hire a live-in nanny or contact a day care service once she returns to work the hospital. David's over-protectiveness of Leo is hard for her to deal with, but she understands his deep fear and grief over his past losses and works hard to be patient and understanding with him.

Colby Chandler – Excited about her relationship with Asher, she wants to take things to the next level with him, and tells her diary that she would have slept with him long ago, had Damon not returned to town. She finds her emotions pulling her toward both men as she longs to be with Damon again, but feels safe and secure with Asher. She loves Asher's loyalty to her, but wants the excitement that she once had with Damon back again. She still struggles in her relationship with Liza and tells her diary; that if Liza stays involved with Caleb that she won't be getting into bed with Damon, Tad or other men again.

Damon Miller – having had several dates with Maya, he is excited about their relationship will lead. He enjoys being the protector of such a fragile girl and longs to be her knight in shinning armor. However, he still is feeling a deep attraction to Colby. He wonders if he has unfinished business with her or if he just enjoys the thrill of the chase too much.

Derek Frye – Working at Pine Valley Police Department as their lead detective he is pleased with the end results to the Chandler Mansion's shooting case and is busy solving new cases.

Dixie Martin – is happy to be back at her old job at Pine Valley Hospital as a Patient Advocate even though it has caused additional stress and tension between herself and Tad. She is enjoying her time with her family and friends. However, secretly she worries about what future health problems she may encounter due to her treatments at Orpheus.

Dr. Angie Baxter Hubbard – Works part-time at PVH, juggling her schedule with Maya's school schedule, making sure that one of them is always there for Lucy.

Dr. David Hayward – anxious and excited about the birth of Leo. He feels that Cara is too laxed with the baby's safety and wonders how he'll convince her to his way of thinking. Their love has grown into a deep faithfulness and Leo is now the proof of their deep commitment to each other. David can not imagine living without either one of them. He is concerned that Cara will return to work too soon. He is impressed with Emerald's handling of his grandson, AJ, and has decided that possibly she can aid his search for a suitable nanny to Leo.

Dr. Jake Martin – Working hard at the hospital and often pulling double shifts to cover for Cara's maternity leave and Angie's limited work hours, he is finding less and less time to spend with Amanda and their children. He is often exhausted and spends much of his down time completing hospital paperwork or sleeping.

Dr. Joe & Ruth Martin – Enjoying retirement they are the happy grandparents who enjoy their days as they spend time with their grandchildren and baby-sit on a regular basis for Jake and Amanda.

Emerald Anderson - Loving her job as AJ's nanny, she secretly meets her lover inside the Mansion's tunnel system. Their plan involving the Chandler family is nearing its climax and she fears that Adam's beefed up security measures will force them to act sooner than they'd planned.

Erica Kane – Tabling her book/movie deal, she is enjoying her rekindled love affair with Jackson. His near death accident has frightened her desperately and she doesn't want to be away from him.

Frankie Hubbard – Working hard at PVH with Jake and Angie, he is also anxiously keeping a close eye on Randi's near ending pregnancy as her leg heals quickly.

Greenlee Lavery – is working hard at keeping Fusion afloat with little help from Kendall who always seems to have more important things to do, other than work. Having to pitch in, more than her share, with modeling and management, she is feeling the stress. Thankfully, Jack's unplanned vacation has allowed her not to worry about his love-life and business collapse. Being a step-mom to Emma, with Emma's recent continued bouts with the flu has challenged her as well. She deeply distrusts Annie and feels that Ryan is too forgiving and sympathetic with her. She fears that Annie is a danger to Emma and hates that Emma often is angry with her over her desire to shield her from Annie's influence.

Griffin Castillo – Continually torn over his love for Kendall and her love for Zach, he feels that he has to find a way to get her out of his heart. His recent recommendation of a new doctor for her has helped him in doing so. He remains to have deep concern over Cara's involvement with David. He is very proud of his nephew Leo and is excited about spending plenty of time with him.

Jack Montgomery – is a man with an entirely new outlook on life. His recent brush with death and his after-life conversation with Travis has allowed him to lay down years of guilt and grief. He is happy to be with Erica again, and wonders if he has only held so tightly to her, over the years, due to some unknown obligation to his dead brother. He feels great love for her.

Jesse Hubbard – is relieved over the conviction and soon sentencing of Mookie. He is now working on a private investigation of Mookie's friend, Roger, who has been seen around town and probing Maya for information. He is determined that nothing will take another child from him.

JR Chandler – struggling with the reoccurring dream of Babe holding him, kissing him, and warning him… he wakes in the night calling out her name – which is very distressing to Annie – however, she feels great pain for his loss and grief. He wonders what Babe was trying to help him with. Was she warning him? His mind cannot let go of the fact that she was so real to him. He wonders if she is still alive and if due to Griffin drugging him, if that is why he has difficulty with her memory. He is deeply concerned about Adam's obsession over the gun and how Mookie got a hold of it. He wonders if Adam really knows what happened that night. He wonders himself, about what really happened that night. If only he could force his mind to give him clear pictures or his own actions. He struggles with conflicting memories of the night's events and in frustration he turns to whiskey for relief. He is grateful for Adam's attempts at being a father to him, but feels as he is past the years when he really needed his intervention. He finds himself captivated by Emerald and wonders if he has a chance with her.

Kendall Hart Slater – is certain that Zach had a hand in beating up the photographer for the National Intruder. She confronts him with the fact that she witnessed him running from the hospital, fearful of her and covered in bandages. She is angry as she feels that Zach is lying to her again. Torn between her deep love for Zach and Griffin. Loyal to her marriage she agrees to attain a new heart doctor – ending her visits with Griffin. Angry with Erica over her movie deal she is grateful that Erica seems to have abandoned her plans for now.

Krystal Carey Chandler – continuing her work at the Café and caring for Kathy & Jenny, Krystal is slowly returning her life to normal. The press rarely bothers her for interviews and she is concerned that Jack as well as Erica both seems to have disappeared from Pine Valley. She makes repeated calls to Jack's phone numbers, but he never returns her calls. She has spoken to Greenlee in hopes of locating him, to no avail. She has resigned herself to the fact that she and Jack are over. She takes full responsibility for her part in destroying their relationship. She is grateful for her work at the Café and she enjoys her regular customers. Caleb has asked her to do some legal work for him, but she tells him that her involvement may not be good for Cortlandt business.

Liza Colby – Excited about her newly established and highly successful law firm, she is working hard on several cases with Hillary as a partner. Pleased with her reunion with Colby and her budding affair with Caleb she works to juggle all the elements of her life. She enjoys her passion-filled dates with Caleb, but still finds herself drawn to Tad. She often has lust-filled dreams of him, but when she awakes she knows that Tad will always be loyal to Dixie.

Madison North – Delighted to be Fusion's new top model and in deep competition with Greenlee. She is having a wonderful time traveling the globe with Scott (as he is able) for her job. Loving living with Scott at the Chandler Mansion the couple is building a strong bond together. She is nervous about Annie's presence at the mansion and often feels uncomfortable when Annie's choice of clothing is a bit more revealing then she'd like Scott to see.

Marissa Chandler – living at the Chandler Mansion to be closer to AJ, she feels herself attracted to Scott and even to JR again. She still has the occasional evening with Bianca and remains loyal to their relationship. Feeling that all her legal options are ended, she struggles to outwit Adam with Caleb's help.

Maya Mercado - finds herself overly infatuated with Damon. She is grateful for the friendships she has built with Asher and Colby as well. She is continually nervous and frightened about Roger's appearance in town and fears that somehow Mookie will gain information and eventual access to Lucy.

Opal Cortlandt – Recently reopening the Glamorama, she spends a few days a week working there, but mostly allows her employees to run the business without her as she finds more and more of her time consumed with other people's problems. She considers pitching an idea to Brooke about having her own advice column in The Bulletin.

Randi Hubbard – Excited about coming to the end of her pregnancy she is relieved to be alive after her brush with a passing car. Her leg nearly completely healed she is walking well on it, but still careful not to overwork it. She continues her job at Fusion with paperwork and other tasks.

Ryan Lavery – he is working hard at Cambias Industries & the Miranda Center. Annie's return to town has been a challenge for him as Emma continually begs to spend more time with her mother. Emma's recent trouble with the flu has kept him at home most days with her. He is finding the responsibilities of parenthood difficult to juggle with his busy life and wonders how Kendall did it on her own for so long. He doesn't like Greenlee's modeling jobs that take her far from him and complains that she spends too much time at Fusion and not enough time at home with him & Emma. He and Greenlee often have shouting matches as he wishes to turn more of Emma's care, in a supervised setting only, over to Annie and Greenlee does not feel Annie is safe.

Scott Chandler – enjoying his life with Madison, he thinks about proposing marriage to her, however, he wants to build a home close to his father first. His return to his job at Chandler Enterprises has caused tension between them as she is often out of town modeling and he is often working long hours at his office. He is angry that JR has not returned to work as he'd like some help with office tasks. However, he is also grateful that JR is not at work to cause him more conflict.

Stuart Chandler – AJ, Miranda, Gabby, Emma and many other children from around Pine Valley are taking Art Classes at The Chandler Gallery near Pine Valley's Lake Park, with Stuart and Marion as their teachers and mentors. They often take the children on field trips or walks around the park's lake to study color, light and form.

Tad Martin – Working with Zach, the two have become good friends. Upset that Dixie is returning to her old job, he secretly worries that David could once again infect their relationship. He struggles to keep his private detective work private from Dixie and Kendall who is always probing him for information about his work with Zach.

Zach Slater – he enjoys playing with his children, watching games with Tad and loving life with Kendall. Delighted that Griffin is no longer Kendall's doctor he resumes his work on small cases with Tad. Frustrated with Kendall's accusations over the Intruder photographer's beating, he starts to wonder if she'll ever be happy with him again.


	124. Chapter 124

At the Chandler Mansion, Winifred is rushing into the living room from the kitchen, with a phone in her hand. She quickly scans the room with her fear-struck eyes and seeing nobody she quickly makes her way through the foyer and swiftly sprints up the grand staircase. Calling loudly throughout the upstairs' hallways of the immense estate she shouts, in a near panic, "Mrs. Chandler? Mrs. Chandler?"

Hearing her frantic cries, Brooke and Marissa immediately come into the hallway from their bedroom offices. Marissa managing to speak first, says, "Yes, Winnie. What is it?"

"I need Mrs. Chandler." She continues to search the hallway with her eyes, stopping to gather oxygen, "The other Mrs. Chandler."

Brooke immediately speaking up says, "Winnie?"

Winifred instantly pivoting on her heel to view Brooke's direction, her face shows her frustration beginning to mount and her words comes out breathlessly between heavy wheezing, "No, no… the other Mrs… um, I need-" She stops to pull in more air, "Annie." She forces the word out in a squeaking sound, as she holds the wall to steady herself and catch her breath, "I have an urgent phone call for Mrs. Annie Chandler."

"Oh." Marissa and Brook both respond at the same time as their eyes lock onto each other.

"I'm not sure where Annie is today?" Brooke speaks her question to Winnie as she looks over her head to Marissa.

Marissa opens her eyes wide as she nods her head in the negative and says, "I don't know. With JR somewhere?"

"Winnie, have you tried calling her over the house's intercom?" Brooke asks as she rests one hand on her back hoping to help her near asthmatic condition.

Catching her breath fully, Winifred, slowly speaks, "The intercom system is not working, madam." She pulls in another deep breath and as she holds up the phone in her hand, she says, "It's Mr. Lavery. Emma needs her."

Marissa seeing that Winnie cannot continue the exhausting search for Annie, motions to Brooke as she speaks, "You rest here, Winnie." As she directs her into her room's open door. "I'll talk to Ryan." She takes the phone from Winifred's hand, "I'll find Annie for you. You just rest here." Looking to Brooke who is following Winifred through the door and motioning to her to sit on a small daybed, "Okay, Brooke?"

"Yes, thank you, Marissa. I'll take care of Winnie and you find Annie."

Marissa, turning to walk down the hallway to the large staircase, puts the phone to her ear, "Ryan? Yes, hello. This is Marissa. What is the trouble?" She continues to walk and coming near the bottom of the stairs she stops her motions as her eyes show her alarm and she says, "Okay, Ryan. I understand. Yes, I'll find Annie. I don't know where she is right now, but I'm searching the mansion as we speak. Have you tried her cell phone? What about JR's? Have you tried calling him? Okay, I will. Yes, I promise, Ryan. I'll have her call you just as soon as I locate her."

Hanging up the phone and pushing it into her pocket, Marissa continues to walk from one room to another in her search for Annie.

"Annie? JR? Damn it! Where are you two? It's an emergency!"

Annie already wet from JR's splashing of her and her book, slips her swim cover off and dives head first into the water, headed directly toward his underwater form. As she comes to his side, he grabs a hold of her under the water and pulling her in close he holds her chilled body tight against his own. They lock in an embrace as their bodies flood effortlessly to the water's surface.

As they break the surface of the water, they only continue in their instantaneous and urgently passionate moment. As their hands fondle each other's bodies, their feet push against the water to keep their entangled bodies afloat. As they gain against gravity's pull they manage to drift into shallow water and resting their feet on the bottom of the pool they continue in their private and heated moment.

* * *

><p>At David and Cara's apartment, AJ is anxious to hold his little nephew, Leo.<p>

"Okay, AJ." Cara concedes, "You sit on the sofa here, push yourself up tight against the back cushion and I'll put him into your arms."

"Okay, Cara." AJ excitedly responds, as he crawls onto the sofa and struggles to position himself, "I'll be real careful. I promise Cara."

"I know you will." Cara standing to her feet, bends over AJ and begins to place the baby into his lap. "Now, lock your fingers together in your lap, and make sure you hold your arm under his head. You have to support his head with your arm as he is too tiny and weak to hold it up by himself yet."

AJ smiles a great pride-filled smile as he comfortably holds the baby's weight in his arms, "He isn't even heavy is he?"

"No, he isn't." Cara whispers softly so as not to wake Leo, "He only weighs seven pounds."

"I think my cat weighs more than that?" AJ says with a hushed voice of surprise.

Cara looking behind AJ, over the sofa, can see David and Emerald quietly talking in the kitchen. She struggles to read their facial expressions as she cannot hear them as she carefully watches AJ hold the baby.

Suddenly, David's face shows his surprise that she is standing and not holding the baby too. He rushes around to the kitchen's door and coming into the living room he immediately sees AJ holding the baby on the sofa. "Cara? Do you think-"

Cara, reading his thoughts, says, "Yes, I do, David. I think his is holding Leo just beautifully."

Emerald, quickly coming in the room behind David, says, "Oh, well. Aren't you two just the cutest? Don't move. I'm going to get my camera." As she goes to her purse and retrieving a camera from it, she holds it up and says, "Smile little Leo. Smile little AJ."

AJ, brimming with pride, smiles big and says, "Smile little Leo."

Cara, coming to David's side, keeps one eye on AJ and the baby as she asks with a hint of laughter in her voice, "So what did you two have your heads together about, out in the kitchen?

David, struggling to hear her question, while keeping his focus on little Leo's posture, quickly responds, "What?" Looking at her with a question in his eyes, "Oh, Emerald and I?" Swiftly dismissing her he continues, "I was just asking her what agency she works with."

"Agency?" Cara asks with confusion.

"Yes. So we can find a good governess for Leo, when you return to work."

Cara studies his face for a moment and then satisfied with his answer she says, "Oh. Okay."

"What?" David says without looking away from AJ and the baby, "Don't you want to hire a nanny?"

"Actually, I hadn't put much thought to it, David."

"Well, I'm quite impressed with how well Emerald handles AJ… I just thought maybe she could recommend someone from the same agency?"

Cara, watching Emerald carefully adjust AJ's arms securely under Leo's head again and then continuing with her picture taking says, "She is good, isn't she."

"I love her already. Just look at how wonderful she is with both of them." David says as he watches her. "Wonder if Adam will let us have her." He chuckles, knowing that Adam will never give him anything he asks for.

Cara, quietly laughing and giving David a look of sarcastic caution, says, "I think we need a much older nanny. Maybe a grandmotherly type."

"A regular Mary Poppins?" David half-way scolds and half-way laughs.

* * *

><p>Marissa, having checked all the rooms of the houses' bottom floor, she pauses at the bottom of the staircase and dreading the climb she says, out loud, "Adam, you cheep-skate. Why can't you install an elevator?" As she starts to climb the stairs again, she stops half-way and thinks to herself, 'The pool?'<p>

Quickly turning and making her way back down the stairs she heads straight through the living room and for the conservatory's doors. Pushing through the doors, her ears are immediately bombarded by the sounds of loud music blasting through the enormous speakers of the room's stereo system. She quickly moves to the stereo and with the push of a single button the noise of the music is halted, leaving only the splashing sounds of water and gentle moans. Her eyes quickly focus on the pool's water and seeing JR and Annie both in the heat of their passion, she swiftly adverts her eyes to avoid further trauma to herself.

"Oh my gosh!" She shouts in disgust.

Annie and JR, interrupted by the sudden silencing of the music, are then startled from their play by the sound of Marissa's voice. Their eyes follow the sound of her voice as they are astonished to find Marissa standing on the pool deck directly above them.

Annie, quickly embarrassed, pushes JR away from herself as she splashes around in the shallow water to retrieve her swimming suit.

JR, uninhibited by his complete nakedness, lies back in a dead-man flooding position, and says, "What's the matter, Marissa? Are you discovering that little miss Bianca isn't enough for you after all?" As his voice echoes a large and malevolent laugh throughout the glass chambered building.

"You're a sick bastard, JR!" Marissa shouts to him, hoping that he can still hear her with his ears resting under the surface of the water.

Annie has exited the pool and managed to put her swim cover over herself. Sitting completely embarrassed on a nearby chair she tries hard not to make eye contact with Marissa.

Marissa, passing by her as she heads for the doorway, pauses and says, "Annie, just once I'd like to see _with_ your clothes on."

"Marissa? I'm sorry. I-I-"

Marissa pulls the phone from her pocket and dropping it onto the towel in Annie's lap says, "Save it, Annie. I don't give a damn. Ryan is frantic to talk to you. You need to call him back right away." As she continues to walk away without looking back.

"Oh, come on, Marissa. Don't be such a prude." JR shouts to her as he exits the pool fully naked and in no hurry to cover himself.

"Shove it, JR." Marissa calls back to him without altering her course, "Annie? Call Ryan. Emma is in trouble."

"Emma?" Annie says in a panic as she fumbles to locate Ryan's number inside the phone.


	125. Chapter 125

Annie rushing through the front doors of Pine Valley Hospital is frantic to locate Ryan and Emma's room. She briefly stops at the nurses' station where she is directed to her upstairs room on the pediatric ward.

* * *

><p>Amanda working at the hospital's lab is doing her daily tasks. When she sees the name of her own daughter's blood work come through her hands, she reads it out loud with much pride, "Rebeka Natalie Martin. Born 12.28.11." She thinks for a moment, 'These are the tests that her pediatrician ran. Thankfully, the results are all good. Our baby is fine.' A swift and sudden pang of foreboding wonder grips her. She quickly dismisses it as she sends out a prayer that her baby girl is perfectly fine and continues with her work of filing blood samples.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan is standing at Emma's bedside, holding her hand as he speaks with Dr. Griffin Castillo and Emma's pediatrician. Emma is sitting up in her bed with a small bandage on her head as she holds a glass of orange juice and sips on the straw.<p>

Immediately Annie bursts through the door. Seeing Emma in the bed, she makes a straight line to her side, "Oh my gosh, Emma, baby!" She discards her purse and coat onto the nearest chair and rushes to the bedside. Clutching onto Emma, nearly causing her to spill her juice, Annie begins to cry uncontrolled as her questions spill out to all in the room, "What happened?" Her panicked eyes search back and forth between Ryan, Griffin and the attending pediatrician as she holds the little girl. "Why is she here? Tell me my baby is okay? Please? Ryan? Griffin?"

Ryan, instantly taking hold of Annie and holding her tightly to his chest says, "Annie, she's okay. Emma is going to be okay." He gently strokes her hair as she sobs with fear into his chest. "I'm sorry you are so frightened. Now just listen and we'll tell you what happened." His eyes surveying others inside the room, he then loosens his hold on her as her body begins to relax.

Annie, taking a step back, picks up her discarded purse as she continues to take deep breaths and pulling her atomizer from her purse she takes a few quick puffs from it and then exhaling sharply says, "Emma is in this hospital bed, Ryan. Why? What happened?"

Griffin, coming toward her, says, "Annie? Are you going to be okay?"

Struggling to calm her breathing she nods a, yes, with her head and motioning with her hand, Ryan speaks for her, "Annie has breathing troubles sometimes. Mostly when she is frightened or upset."

Griffin, carefully observes her breathing and when he feels she is okay he starts, "Annie, this is-" He directs his attention to the attending pediatrician, "-Dr. Louis. He's the hospital's staff pediatrician and has been treating Emma since she came in."

"Jake?" Annie asks as she recovers oxygen, "Where is Jake? Ryan, when I talk with you on the phone, you said that Jake was treating Emma?"

Griffin answering for him speaks, "Dr. Martin was the emergency room physician. Dr. Louis is a pediatrician and we felt he could best handle Emma's treatment."

Annie's eyes immediately dart back to Emma and, taking her hand as her tears begin to trail down her face again, she says, "Okay." Looking directly at Dr. Louis she asks demandingly, "So, what is wrong with my little girl? What happened? Why is she here?"

Ryan, speaking, says, "Annie, they think Emma has childhood diabetes."

"What?" Annie's voice asks with extreme alarm.

Dr. Louis steps forward and speaks with calm authority, "But, with proper diet and care, we are certain that she will be just fine."

Suddenly all eyes are on the door as they hear a quiet knock and then as the door is slowly pushed open, Greenlee's head appears from around the door's edge, "Hello? Can I come in?" She asks softly.

Ryan immediately goes to her side and says, "Yeah, Greenlee. I'm so glad you're here, please, come in?"

Emma, resentful of Greenlee's resistance to her mother, holds tightly to Annie's arm and says, "Please, don't make my mommy leave me. I don't feel good. Daddy, please, let mommy stay with me?"

"Emm, Emms… sweetie, it's okay." Ryan says as he abruptly leaves Greenlee at the open door and swiftly moves to calm the child, "Your mommy can stay right here with you. Nobody is going to make her leave."

Annie's tears rush down her face as she sits on the edge of Emma's bed and Emma continues to hold tightly to her, "I'll never leave you, baby. Never again."

Greenlee is standing holding the door open with one hand and a large pink teddy bear in her other hand. She releases the door and says, "Hi Emma. I'm so sorry you aren't feeling well. I brought you a present." As she walks to the end of the bed and extends her hand, holding the bear, out to her.

Emma only scowls at her and hides her face behind Annie's arm. Annie watching Emma says, "Emma, tell Greenlee, 'thank you'."

"I don't want her to make you leave, mommy."

"That's not going to happen. Your daddy already said I could stay, Emma." Annie says as she takes the bear from Greenlee's hand – their eyes briefly make contact as Annie fakes a smile to her - and she hands the bear to Emma.

Amanda, continuing her work in the hospital's lab, picks up the next patient' samples. As she reads the name, "Leonidas Griffin Hayward. Born on 03.06.12." She feels a quick sickening rush of doubt as she wonders who is the real father of Cara's baby Leonidas. She sets the sample aside and as she reaches for the next sample her mind poses a question to her, 'If you aren't sure. Then test his blood. Jake's DNA and David's are both here on record, from when Trevor's paternity was in question.'

"No. No!" She speaks out loud to nobody else as she is alone in the lab. 'Why? What's the harm? Do you think you'll ever have the opportunity to find out for certain again?'

Dixie, entering Emma's hospital room, says, "Oops. I apologize. I didn't realize you already had visitors." Looking to Ryan she says, "I'll come back later."

"Okay, thank you, Dixie." Greenlee responds.

"Whatever it is, Dixie, we all are here to help you." Annie speaks up.

Greenlee, glaring her confusion to Annie, says to Dixie, "Can you give us some time to talk with the doctors first?"

Dixie confused by the power struggle, between the two women, looks with caution to Ryan and Griffin and responds, "Yes, of course." Looking to Ryan again she repeats, "I'll come back later?"

"Thank you, Dixie." Ryan quickly responds before either Greenlee or Annie are able to.

Dr. Louis, confused and impatient with the conceived waste of his time, says, "We are fairly certain that Emma is going to be just fine. She has juvenile diabetes and we believe her blood sugar levels caused her to faint. She doesn't appear to have suffered any serious harm from her fall, but we are going to keep her here overnight for further observation."

"No, please?" Emma holds ever tighter to Annie's arm, "Please, I can't stay here. Please, daddy, let me come home?"

"Emma, it's okay." Greenlee responds, "It's only for one night and only because the doctors want to make sure you are okay."

Annie, surprised that she is in agreement with Greenlee, holds Emma close to her side, and softly speaks, "That's right, baby. Just one night and I'll stay here with you."

Dr. Louis, unknowing of the existing custody issues, quickly speaking up, says, "Yes, of course. It's not a problem, Emma. We can have a cot brought in for your mother and she can stay right here with you tonight." He smiles with satisfaction at his apparent solution to the problem.


	126. Chapter 126

Ryan, surprised at Dr. Louis' suggestion of Annie spending the night at the hospital with Emma, stands silently unable to speak his mind in front of Emma. He clears his throat and says, "Oh, that's okay, Dr. Louis. Annie has other things she needs to attend to." Reaching over and holding Emma's hand, he continues, "I'll stay here with you tonight, Emm'."

"No, daddy, no!" Emma quickly protests as she pulls her hand away from Ryan and clutches tightly to Annie, "The doctor said that mommy could stay here with me tonight." Her pleading eyes quickly locking onto Annie, she begs through her tears, "Please, mommy, please? The other things can wait for you. I need you here with me. Please, say you'll stay mommy? Please?"

"Of course, I'll stay with you, Emma." Annie holds her close and assures her, "Whatever you want, Emma, that's what we'll all do." Her eyes dart to Ryan over Emma's shoulder, "Right, daddy?"

Emma, not releasing her grip on Annie, but simply sobs into her chest and asks, "Please, daddy? Please, let mommy stay with me tonight?"

Ryan, seeing that this is a battle that he cannot win, releases a sigh and says, "Okay, Emm'. Your mommy can stay with you here tonight." He quickly notices Greenlee's extreme displeasure as their eyes make contact.

As Emma calls out her gratitude to him, Greenlee speaks up, "Ryan? A word with you, in private, please?" She moves toward the door and motions to him to step into the hallway with her.

Dr. Louis and Griffin both stand in confusion as to what is happening and, feeling as if their work there is finished, they both excuse themselves from the room.

"Make sure you finish up all that orange juice." Griffin speaks as she starts out the door.

"I'll make sure she does, doctor." Annie answers. "Thank you, for looking after my little girl."

Dr. Louis, coming to Emma's side rests his hand on her forehead and briefly checking her bandages, he says, "Okay, Emma. You're looking good now. I'm going to go now too, but I'll see you later this evening, after dinner, when I make my rounds." As he opens the door, he steps around Greenlee and Ryan, who are standing outside the door in deep and heated conversation. Immediately, excusing himself, he steps around them and then calls back to Annie inside the room, "I'll ask the nurse to bring you in a dinner menu too, Mrs. Lavery– er' a, my apologies - Mrs. _Chandler_."

Greenlee, hearing Dr. Louis' mistake, heaves a great sigh as it once again reminds her of the hold and influence over Ryan and Emma that Annie holds. Her facial expressions send the message of her anger clearly to Ryan, who also is frustrated at the situation.

"Ryan?" Greenlee continues their conversation, "Annie is not allowed to see Emma unsupervised!" Purposely lowering her voice and moving farther away from Emma's hospital room's door, she continues, "Just what the hell were you thinking, telling Emma that Annie could stay with her here tonight?"

Ryan, frustrated by the situation, runs the palms of his hands over his face and splaying his fingers through his hair, he asks with anger, "Well, just what the hell was I suppose to do, Greenlee? You saw Emma. You heard what happened in there." His eyes moving from her face to the doorway, "I wasn't the one who suggested that she stay the night? Get off my back about this? It isn't my fault!"

"No, it wasn't your idea. That's right. It may not be your fault, but it's your problem now." Tugging on his arm to regain his focus on her, she continues, "Ryan? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Greenlee. I hear you." His eyes lock on her face with anger.

"Well, then? You have to do something about this Ryan!" She speaks in a near whisper, "You're in violation of the Court's order! Annie cannot stay here with Emma tonight!"

Ryan sits in a nearby chair with exhaustion. Bending forward and resting his head in this hands he moans, "Oh my God, what a miserable day this has been."

"Ryan?" Greenlee's impatience shows.

"Greenlee!" Ryan speaks in a near shout with frustration. "I've had a horrible day so far. I'm trying to do all the right things here. I've been doing this all by myself for quite a long time, you know? You've not been here to help, you know. Emma has been sick for a long time now and I've been doing this parenting thing all by myself. Annie at least wants to be involved. At least she wants to be an active partner in raising Emma."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Greenlee asks.

"It means that you've not been here Greenlee. You've been flying all over the globe with Fusion. I've begged you to spend more time at home - helping me with Emma. Do you know that I didn't even know where to call you today, when Emma stepped off that school bus and collapsed? I couldn't even remember which number to call you at. All I could think of was my baby lying bleeding on the sidewalk… and me, all alone, not knowing what to do. I didn't know what was wrong with her… I first thought she was dead." His voice breaks as tears begin to rush from his eyes.

"Oh, Ryan?" Greenlee immediately takes her seat next to him and tries to wrap her arms around him, "I'm so sorry. I – I – I just wasn't thinking…"

"No, that's just it, Greenlee. You weren't thinking. You've not been thinking about Emma and me for a very long time, have you? Because you're always too busy thinking about your business and your silly power struggle with Annie. Annie is, at least, trying to help." Ryan snaps at her, "You don't want to be bothered to be Emma's mother, but you sure don't want Annie to be either."

"Ryan?" She physically repels at his words, "How can you say that? You know I love Emma!"

"Yes, you do, Greenlee. However, you love having the controlling power over Annie even more." His body limp with emotional exhaustion, Ryan lifts his head to look her in the eyes. Seeing the look of shock on her face, he hesitates for a moment, waiting for her response and then seeing that he has hit a nerve, he quietly asks, "Don't you, Greenlee?"

Greenlee sits awestruck at Ryan's words. Instant confusion covers her mind as she tries to understand why he would feel this way.

Ryan feels hurt, upset and somewhat confused that she does not give him a ready answer to his question. He waits a brief moment for her response and then says, "Greenlee, I'm tired of being the referee between you and Annie."

"Ryan?"

"No, Greenlee. I don't want to hear your excuses. I understand that Annie has had problems – and I'm willing to do all I can to secure Emma's safety – but you've taken this to an entirely different level."

"How can you say that?" Greenlee protests with an instinctual stomp of her size two pump.

"Stomping your feet isn't going to change how I feel, Greenlee."

Embarrassed by her impulsive stomp, she looks around the hallway for a moment and then says, "Ryan, I've never done anything but try to protect Emma. I'm only following the orders of the Family Court. Annie is not allowed to be with Emma unsupervised."

"Greenlee! You don't seem to understand. I'm absolutely emotionally exhausted. This day has been the worst day of my life. I need your understanding and help and yet, instead, you're fighting me on this?"

"Ryan…"

Greenlee's words come to an abrupt end as her eyes catch a figure of a man coming down the hallway directly toward them. Ryan also notices him and looking once and then, quickly turning his head to confirm what he just saw, moves his attention to the man as well.

The man is a young man, probably in his late teens with a dusting of only a few light whiskers scattered along his chin. He is walking toward them with a look in his dark eyes that tells then that he is certainly lost. They stare at the sight of him as he closes the gap to their location. The sight of him has caused many heads to turn and most of the hospital's staff to take note. He has a rough look to him with baggy blue jeans with a silver chain hanging down his leg, a white T-shirt, black Army boots and his dark hair is spiked high above his head and in just the right amount of light there can be seen a tint of royal blue highlights in it.

What has caused everyone to stare is not is appearance, but rather what he is carrying in his hands. Under his right arm he is carrying a quite large, bright pink suitcase with the letters, A.C stamped in red on its side. Tucked tightly under his left arm is a large, over-stuffed pillow with a red, satin pillowcase trimmed in white flowing lace.

* * *

><p>At the Chandler Mansion: JR is wondering through the house while carrying a glass of whiskey and ice in his hand. Coming into the library he spies AJ and Emerald sitting together at a round table and quietly talking while looking over a stack of books.<p>

"Hello?" He interrupts them.

"Hi, dad." AJ excitedly replies as he makes his way across the room for a hug. "We're reading about the American Indians for my book report. Do you want to read with us?" As he holds JR's hand and begins to lead him to the desk

"Umm, well, only if Emerald doesn't mind?" JR responds as he follows AJ's lead and focuses his eyes on Emerald still sitting at the table.

"Well, we do have to wrap it up for tonight and get you to your bath, AJ?" Emerald replies as she breaks eye contact with JR and starts close the many books.

"Oh, no. Please, Emerald. Just a little bit longer?"

"Longer?" Emerald chuckles at his response, "You mean you actually want to do homework?"

"Well, no. But I would like to show dad what I've been working on so far."

"Okay, AJ." Emerald says as she stands to her feet and pushing her chair back up to the table, she continues, "You show your dad what you have done so far and I'll go upstairs and run your bath."

"No, wait." JR says as he softly touches Emerald's hand. "Please, don't go? I'd like you to stay."

Emerald gently removing her hand from his soft hold, darts her eyes to keep from making eye contact with him and then says, "No. I think it would be better for AJ if he had some time with you all to himself. He is a great reader and would so enjoy reading his book report to you." She ruffles her hand through AJ's thick blond hair as she passes him and finishes, "You go ahead and show your dad what a great reader you are and I'll go get things ready for school tomorrow."

AJ, flashing a wide and proud smile, joyfully responds, "Okay. Thank you, Emerald." Excitedly pulling out a chair and sitting back at the table. He happily tugs on JR's hand, "Come on, dad. Sit down and I'll show you." As he motions JR to the chair next to him.

"Well, if Emerald has to go…" JR starts to speak, "I don't want to interfere with her plans? We can do this another day, AJ."

"No, no. You stay, JR." Emerald calls back to them as she pulls open the library's heavy and beautifully carved, oak double doors, "You spend some time with AJ. He can show you his report and I'll call you, AJ, when your bath is ready."

"Okay, Emerald." AJ responds without looking up from his papers. "Listen dad. I'll read to you what I've got so far." Waiting for JR's response and getting none, AJ looks up from the table's top at JR who is absent-mindedly enjoying watching Emerald exit the room. "Dad?"

JR snapped from her image by the little boy's word, shakes his head for a moment and then turning to AJ responds, "What is it, AJ?" As he takes a large swallow from his whiskey glass.

"I'm talking to you, but you're not listening to me."

"Yes, yes. I'm listening AJ, I am. I was just thinking about my answer." He turns his eyes to look at the papers and picking them up he says, "Okay, AJ. I'll read it and then you can go up for your bath."

"Ah, dad." AJ's facial features show his disappointment as he flops back in his chair.

"What?" JR asks with confusion.

"I wanted to read it to you."

"Well, that would be fine, except Emerald is going to be calling you soon and I can read faster than you can."

"But -"

"But nothing, AJ. You can't keep her waiting." Lifting the papers, JR begins to read them silently.

AJ folding his hands across his chest and is expression showing his displeasure, he sits quietly and watches his dad read his report to himself, as he fights back a flood of building tears.


	127. Chapter 127

Ryan and Greenlee both pause, wide-eyed, to take in the strange sight of the young man coming toward them down the hospital's hallway and try to hold back their smiles at the humorous sight. As he makes eye contact with them, he walks directly to them and says in a deep voice, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Emma Lavery's room?"

"Emma?" Ryan quickly comes to his feet with his questions coming roughly. "Why? What do you want to see Emma for? Who are you?"

"Ryan?" Greenlee tries to discretely caution him about the tone in his voice, as she then responds to the man, "Emma is his daughter. What business do you have with Emma?"

The young man responds to Greenlee as he keeps on eye trained on Ryan, "I was told to bring these things," Motioning to the items in his hands, "to Emma Lavery's room. They're for Annie Chandler?"

Ryan and Greenlee both simultaneously relax their postures as they look at the items. "I got a call from a, Mr. JR _Chandler_. He told me to pick these things up from him at the Chandler Mansion and bring them here for Annie Chandler? He gave me $100 to bring them to Emma Lavery's hospital room." He looks Ryan and Greenlee with some confusion, as he continues, "Do you know if there is a, Mrs. _Annie_ Chandler here?"

Ryan holding his words for a moment studies the man without responding.

The man then looks to Greenlee and asks his question again, "Is there a, Mrs. Annie Chandler here?"

Greenlee, looking to Ryan for a brief moment, turns her attention back to the young man and responds, "Yes. She is right inside." Motioning toward the door she steps out of his path and says, "Go ahead and go in."

* * *

><p>Annie, busy settling into Emma's room, straightens the bedspread on Emma's bed and fluffs the bed's pillows as she excitedly tells Emma about all the fun they will have spending the night together. "Isn't this great, Emma. We'll have a girl's night together. A night of story telling, giggling, braiding each other's hair and all night chatting. Even if we are in the hospital, we'll at least get to spend sometime together."<p>

"I'm so glad, mommy. I've missed you so much."

Just then the door comes fully open and the young man, holding Annie's suitcase and pillow calls out peaks around the door's edge. "Excuse me?" He asks, "Annie Chandler?"

Annie, noticing the man and seeing her belongings in his hands, speaks with some surprise and much confusion, "Yes. I'm Annie." Straining her neck to see around him through the doorway she questions, "Where is JR? You brought my things?"

"Yes, madam." Resting the pillow on the end of the bed and setting the suitcase on the floor he responds, "You are Annie Chandler, right?"

Annie, passing by him and catching the door in her hand before it fully closes, looks out into the hallway without releasing the door. Seeing only Ryan and Greenlee standing there she gives Ryan a smile and Greenlee a cold look. Returning into the room she allows the door to close, "Where is JR?"

"JR Chandler, madam?"

"Yes. JR Chandler." She speaks as she motions for him to lift her suitcase to the surface of the bed.

"Madam, Mr. Chandler only paid me to bring these things to you here." Heaving the heavy case to the bed, he continues, "I don't know if he is coming too or not. He called me to his mansion and told me that I was to bring these items to you here."

"Okay, okay." Annie says in a dismissing tone, "You've done your job. Thank you. You can go now." Her disappointment evident she begins to unlock the case.

The man, responds, "You're welcome, madam." As he exits the room, "Please, tell Mr. Chandler to call me anytime he needs another job done?"

"Yeah, whatever." Annie says with some anger as she opens the suitcase.

"Mommy?" Emma's voice comes distressed, "Are you upset?"

"Oh, no, sweetie." Annie quickly changes her demeanor, "I'm not upset at all. I was just hoping that JR would come and have dinner with us here, before bedtime, is all." Lifting the pillow and adjusting his behind Emma's head she continues, "He must have had important business to attend to though; because I know he is very concerned about you."

"I'm glad you're here, mommy." Emma talks quietly trying to sooth her mother's emotions.

"Oh, so am I, baby." Annie smiles wide as she leans over to kiss Emma on the forehead. Brushing the little girl's blonde hair from her face she then lifts the glass of orange juice from the bedside table and says, "Now, you remember what the doctor said. You finish this juice while I step out into the hallway to make a quick phone call. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Emma says as she takes the glass and begins to sip on the straw.

"Okay, baby. I'll be right back."

"You promise?" Emma's voice releases her feelings of abandonment.

Annie's heart feels the tug of her child's pain and she immediately stops, returns the few steps back to Emma and pulling her in close for a hug she says, "Yes, Emma. I promise. I won't be but a second. I'll be right outside your door. I just need to make a quick phone call."

"Will you leave the door open so I can see you then?" Emma pleads with a brave smile.

Kissing Emma on the hand as she backs away, Annie responds, "Yes. I will sweetie."

Annie, then propping the door open, stands in the doorway and says, "See, Emm. I'm right here."

"I can see you mommy." Emma smiles.

Walking out and across the hallway, Annie looks back to her and with the wave of her hand she calls out, "Can you still see me, Emma?"

"Yes, mommy." The tiny and joyful voice calls back, "I can see you."

"One phone call and then I'll come right back inside your room." She smiles wide at her and tries not to show her frustration.

Greenlee and Ryan have moved down the hallway into a nearby waiting room that is private enough for them to talk undisturbed. Annie looks around the hallway briefly for them, but only with her eyes so that she is not moved from Emma's line of sight. Dialing her phone she puts it to her ear and giving Emma another wave she smiles as it rings in her ear.

As JR's voice breaks into her ear she turns her back to Emma and says,

"JR, where are you?"

"I'm at Chandler mansion." JR said warily, unsure of the tone in her voice, "Why, what's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?'" Annie repeated incredulously, "What are you talking about - everything's wrong! Emma's in the hospital, Ryan and Greenlee are going at it and everyone is breathing down my neck. Why aren't you here?"

"Because I don't need to be. I sent a man with your things; he should be there by now." JR replied calmly.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that." Annie said sarcastically. "What'd you pull him out of some punk rock video? I'm not sure if I can touch any of my stuff now - I wonder if the hospital will sterilize it for me?"

"Don't be a drama queen. You have your things, so now you can spend the night and be with Emma - just what you wanted."

"Yes and I am so glad that I can be with Emma, _finally_, but…" Annie paused to take in a breath, trying to force down the emotion threatening to bubble up inside her, "My little girl's in the hospital - I need you JR. My little girl is hurt and I need you."

JR took in a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was becoming complicated. "Even if I was there, what would I do?"

"_Be_ there for me." A hint of weakness in her voice. "I - I've got the whole world against me. I need backup - I mean, I've already got Greenlee at my throat-"

"Annie, we both know you can handle Tinkerbell just fine."

"But I need to do it in a way that _doesn't_ involve me going back to Oak Havens."

"Well, what about Ryan?"

"Ryan is playing nice for now, but he and Greenlee are going at it and I don't know how long I'll have allies. Please, JR, come down here."

"Annie, I can't." JR stated firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm spending time with AJ."

"So? You can spend time with him any day - this is happening now!" Annie's voice rose with frustration. "It's no excuse - he has a nanny."

"But think about it Annie; he hears that his best friend is in the hospital, then he watches you flee from the house and now his dad leaves too? He'll be worried sick, and it's not like I could just bring him to the PVH."

"Why not?"

"AJ's a little kid and he spent all day at school with other kids, and he said earlier that he had a friend that came to school sick - think of how that could hurt Emma if she has something serious?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not, Annie. I'm being logical. What's the point of me coming if it could only hurt Emma? And after everything, I can't just ditch AJ at a moments notice anymore. I've put him through too much already." JR tried to make his voice sound pleading, "Please, Annie, try to understand."

"I-" Annie paused as her mind studied his words. "I… I'm trying JR. I really am. It's just…" She breathed out a sigh. "Will you visit later?"

"I'll try, okay?" JR replied with a sweet hint to his voice.

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too. Tell Emma I hope she feels better. I'll be sending her a teddy bear or something."

"Okay, I'm sure she'll love that."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."


	128. Chapter 128

The last of the day's sunshine is still warm and has bathed Pine Valley Park in a flood of life as the wildlife had long since arose with the rise of the sun and had gone about their daily duties, now prepare their dinners and find shelter for the coming night. The gentle calls of the doves and the squabbles of the squirrels mingled with the quiet and distant chatter of children playing on the playground, allowing a peacefulness to settle over the park.

An older woman, with streaks of grey finding their way into her darken hair, presses her hands firmly onto the soft dirt, packing it down around the freshly planted Petunias. Manicures long forgotten and the softness of her skin credited to richness of the soil, she works absentmindedly, completely content in her work.

Satisfied with her job, the woman leans back onto her knees and straightens herself up, allowing her taxed back to stretch and the tension of bending over the garden ease out of her body. A relieved breath escaped her lips as she relaxes and surveys over the patch of beautifully colored flowers she has just arranged. With a content smile on her lips, her dirtied hand moves to push up the sleeve of her shirt which held her title of Pine Valley Park's gardener printed on the front.

Her hands move busily to collect the empty plastic containers of the flowers and her own personal gardening tools, placing the latter into their appropriate loops on her belt.

"You finished yet, Rose?" The gentle voice of her co-worker asks.

"Yes, I'm almost done here, Dolly, but I still have a few of the Petunias left." Rose responds as she spares a glance over her shoulder to Dolly, "I was trying to fit them in, but it just wouldn't work. I figured if I put too many in one place, it'll not only look bad, but hurt the others."

"Yeah, I have the same problem. I told Jerry that we wouldn't need that many, but you know how he gets." Dolly shrugs.

Rose nods knowingly. "Well I'm never one to complain about too many flowers. If only my husband would make such mistakes." Rose laughs. "Maybe we could put some over by that patch over there? The roses are beautiful, but it looks kind of bare, don't you think?" Rose nods towards the fenced patch of roses in the distance.

Dolly follows her line of sight and studies the scene for a moment. "Don't you think the roses will shade them too much?"

"No, no, it shouldn't." Rose reasons, "But the Petunias are in more trouble if we don't plant them, so we might as well chance it."

"Sounds good." Dolly relents with a shrug.

Stooping down, Dolly helps Rose collect the leftover flowers from the ground and together they walk over to the bare patch of ground.

* * *

><p>In one of the hospital's small waiting rooms, Greenlee and Ryan, relieved that the room is empty and private, try to finish their conversation about what to do about Annie and Emma.<p>

"Ryan? I know you've had a horrible day. So, I'm not going to even respond to your accusation that I don't want to be involved with you and Emma." Greenlee says as she sets two cups of coffee on the table that he is already sitting at. "However, I would like to know what are you going to do about Annie staying the night, here with Emma? You'll be in violation of the Family Court's orders."

Ryan sips his coffee for a moment and then, resting his hand on Greenlee's, he says, "Okay, fine then. I'll stay here with them too. I'll stay here at the hospital tonight also. Then Annie will be supervised. To hell with the court if they don't like it! This is my daughter and I have to raise her the way that I feel is best for her. And that means I'm not about to go in that room and break her heart by telling her that her mommy cannot stay with her tonight. I won't do that to her, Greenlee. She's been through too much already."

"Ryan, no!" Greenlee says as she holds her cup paused half way to her mouth, "You can't do that."

"Why can't I?"

"Because…" She stops to search her mind for an answer, "You, you're tired. You won't get any rest here."

"Greenlee? I don't have any other solutions to this problem." He pulls his hand away and, gulping down his coffee, he comes to his feet, "I need to get back to Emma's room."

"Ryan, wait." Greenlee pleads, coming to her feet and crossing the floor to his location, "I'll stay with Emma and Annie then."

"What?"

"Yes. Why not? It will be fun. I'll stay with Emma tonight. You can go home and get some sleep and then come back in the morning for breakfast."

"No, no. No, Greenlee." Ryan protests, "We both know that will never work."

"Why, 'no'?"

"You and Annie at each other's throats all night? Are you serious, Greenlee?" Shaking his head in disapproval, "Never. That will never work out. Emma would be in too much stress over that kind of a situation. No!"

"Well, then…" She thinks for a moment, "What if we all stay with Emma? You, me and Annie. We all stay here, in the hospital, with Emma tonight?"

"Greenlee?"

"No, Ryan. I'm serious." She gathers her purse and keys from the table's top, "I'll go home and get a few things, for both of us and a few of Emma's favorite things too, and you go back and tell Emma the good news."

Ryan, heaving a deep sigh, pulls in new oxygen and, shaking his head with disbelief, says nothing.

"Ryan?" Greenlee searches his face for an answer, "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you. I'm just hoping that you're joking?"

"No. Not at all. What's the big deal anyways? It's only one night. What could happen?"

Ryan rolls his eyes and says, "Geez, don't even go there." He starts to allow a smile come to his face as her solution starts to sink in and then says, "Okay, then. I don't know how comfortable you'll be though? I don't even know if Jake can get approval for three overnight guests either?"

"Don't you worry about that. Remember, I use to own this hospital." She smiles at her humor, pauses to kiss him good bye and, as she passes him at the doorway, says, "You go back to Emma and I'll see you in a little while."

Ryan, catching her arm as she passes him, pulls her back for a hug and whispers into her ear, "I'm sorry, Greens. I'm sorry I said those things to you earlier. I was so wrong. I don't know what I was thinking. Please, forgive me?"

Adjusting their hold to look into each other's eyes, Greenlee gently kisses him on the lips and then says, "I understand. You were overly stressed. You've had a horrible day and were put into a horrible position. It isn't your fault that Annie is staying here tonight. It will be okay." Pulling away and starting for the door again, she says, "I'll be back later. Don't worry about anything more, okay?"

"Thanks, Greenlee. I love you."

"I love you too, Ryan." As she blows him a kiss and exits into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Rose, carefully kneeling down onto the much harder ground, wary of her sore back from her long, early morning duties, she lifts her trowel from the designated loop on her side and sinks it into the neglected soil. Digging in this ground is more difficult and before she can speak up, Dolly says the words on her mind.<p>

"The soil looks a bit depleted here, maybe we should put some fertilizer down while we're here?"

"Yes, just what I was thinking." Rose agrees, pausing in her work long enough to meet Dolly's gaze, "There's a half empty bag in the back of the truck, you want to go get that for me?"

Dolly nods, turning and stepping over the small fence that guards the rose patch before making her way to the parking lot, leaving Rose to try and break up the soil.

Rose stabs the harsh ground and breaks away at the exhausted soil, deeper and deeper until her spade meets something that isn't dirt. It connects with something odd that doesn't break away like earth, but is not as firm as rock - it doesn't move by the force of her shovel and instead stretches and extends as she digs away at it.

Puzzled, Rose presses her shovel in the object and watches it move flexibly. It seems stained a dark brown by the dirt, yet shows bits of color; further confusing the elderly gardener. Reaching down, Rose touches the object with her soft, yet worn fingers to find it feeling coarse with dirt, but, strangely, nearly soft. Her fingers latch on and she pulls on it, lifting it as much out of the ground as possible.

Curious, she surveys it. "It's a blanket." She says out loud, her mind suddenly wondering if a little kid had been playing in the garden and buried their blanket.

As she internally rolls her eyes at the silliness of children, her hands move over it to dust away the dirt and her fingers move over something solid inside. The thought of a toy wrapped in the blanket flashes in her mind as she slowly unravels the stained and weathered fabric. As she finally unwinds it from its wrapped condition, her eyes land on something that forces her mind to whirl perplexingly.

Her eyebrows furrow quizzically and she narrows her eyes to study it further, leaning down to see the mystery object in her hands closer.

"Bones?" She says, bewildered. Thoughts of a disposed pet flash in her mind before her thoughts brought her to a dreaded conclusion. Her knowledge from years as a nurse before she retired and took the job of a gardener return to her frightfully fast. "Oh my God." She breaths the words; panic rising in her voice, "Dolly!" She cries out to her friend. "Dolly, come here, quick!"


	129. Chapter 129

Upstairs in the Chandler Mansion, Emerald gathers together AJ's clothes for him to wear when he finishes his bath. She opens up his cherry wood dresser drawers and her eyes scan for the correct apparel for him to wear to dinner that evening.

She picks out a nice blue shirt and a pair of trousers that would look nice, but feel comfortable as AJ won't be able to sit still if they are too bothersome. She smiles to herself as she remembers a few days ago, the blond haired boy explained to her that he needed to start dressing 'like a businessman'.

The little boy had gone on to tell her how he really wanted to prove he was a 'fine gentleman' to his father and grandfather, so that they would know that he's growing up and could one day be trusted with the 'company'.

From her inside view as his nanny, Emerald had noticed AJ's desperate need for approval from the adult men in his life - and one thing they all seemed to care about was the family company, Chandler Enterprises. So he had been working harder on his homework, eating all his peas and wanting to wear 'professional clothes' more often - although, unfortunately, he wasn't able to last long in anything but jeans without fidgeting.

Emerald smiles to herself at the adorableness of the little boy, while internally she feels sorry that he has to be held to such a standard.

_Poor guy. _She thinks to herself.

"Hi, Emerald." A sudden, masculine voice startles her and her eyes dart to meet the speaker while her heart beats a little faster.

She internally cringes as her gaze meets no other than JR Chandler. Worse yet, he's leaned suavely against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of him and a kind and inviting smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asks, his eyebrows tweaking in slight concern.

Quickly composing any rise in her pulse, she smiles politely and replies in her quant English accent, "Of course not, Mr. Cha- _JR_. I just didn't notice you there." Returning her attention to the task at her hands, she lifts out the clothes she has chosen and tries to look occupied. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, not particularly. I just wanted to come see how you were doing?" JR asks with a deep, charming tone to his voice.

"Very well, thank you." Emerald replies kindly as she lifts the clothes into her arms and moves to the door, adjusting them absently in her arms. Stepping up to the exit, JR remains in place against the doorframe, blocking her departure. She raises her eyes to his and asks plainly, betraying no emotion. "Excuse me, please. I must bring these to AJ. He'll be out of his bath in a moment and I wouldn't want to embarrass the poor boy."

JR smiles and relents, placing his weight back onto his feel fully and moving out of her way. She nods a thanks and steps gingerly past him, moving down the hall. JR follows close behind her.

"You're really good to AJ. I really appreciate it - the poor kid has been through enough and I'm glad that he has such a nice person like you to watch after him."

"AJ is a very bright and sweet boy; it's easy to look after a person like him."

"Well, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to mention it to me. Day or night, I'm available to you."

Emerald glances to JR, who is keeping pace beside her. She spares him a guarded smile and winces internally at his possible double meaning. "Well, actually, I've been meaning to say something to you." Emerald says.

"Of course, anything."

"I hope I don't seem too bold, but I think it really must be said." Emerald explains, "I believe you should spend more time with AJ. I understand you're a busy man, but I've noticed that AJ really misses you - he needs his father. As a growing, young boy, he looks up to you and he needs a male influence in his life. There is only so much I can do as both a woman and as his governess."

JR pauses, looking away from her as though in thought. He takes in a breath and says contemplatively, "I spend time with him - maybe not as much as I should, but I'm trying. I mean, I, of all people, know what it's like to grow up basically without a father. You know, my dad never gave a damn about me when I was a kid - always pawned me off to relatives, nannies and maids. And when I grew up, he always thought of me as worthless - not good enough to measure up to the '_great Chandler name_'.

JR scoffs, "He's gotten better now - probably because of his big heart attack scare, leaving town for a bit and most of the credit probably goes to Brooke. But…" He pauses, as though gathering strength, "I don't want to be like him. I don't want to do what my dad did - I… want AJ to know I love him and that I'd do anything for him. Not just throw money at him. So… I'm trying - I may not be doing the best, but I'm trying."

Emerald is quiet for a moment, a bit taken back by his honest admission. "Well…" She begins, looking for the right words, "That's all that matters. Just let AJ know it - he loves you and he just wants to be validated by you. I'm sorry about your childhood, JR, but at least you have a chance to make it right."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." JR smiles, "You're a smart woman, Emerald. And you know what? The more I think about it, the more I realize how little I know about you - besides the basics in your resume. You once said we could have lunch sometime and I could get to learn a bit more about you - but we still haven't." JR says, a slight pout forming on his lips as a look of teasing offence comes over his countenance.

"I know. It's just been very… busy in the household lately. With AJ about to move up in a grade, Madison not feeling well, the new playground opening and, now the most recent, Emma becoming ill and her mother leaving to be with her. There just hasn't been a convenient moment."

"I know, but we should still do it sometime. Maybe tomorrow? It's Saturday, so AJ will be out of school and he won't have homework that he needs your help with. Maybe Uncle Stuart and Marion could take care of him for a while, and you and I could go get something to eat?"

"I don-" Emerald's words are cut short as Scott's voice interrupts.

"Look out, wide-load coming through." Scott says as he moves down the hall towards them. In his hands he carries a large platter with soups, crackers and something Emerald assumes is a soft drink.

"Little late for breakfast in bed, don't you think, Scottie?" JR jabs as Emerald watches his charming smile suddenly morph into a challenging smirk.

"It's for Madison, JR." All amusement leaving Scott's expression, he adds, "She's not feeling well."

"Is she feeling better than yesterday?" Emerald asks with honest concern.

Scott turns his gaze to Emerald, his expression softening for her. "Not really. I think she just has the flu or some sort of stomach bug. She wouldn't want me to go into any details, but overall, she feels pretty sick."

"Well, I know I feel nauseous when I'm in your presence for any extended period of time." JR sneers, a confidant expression enveloping him. "I'm just surprised she's lasted as long as she did."

Scott glares at him. "I don't have time for your lame banter, JR. I have better things to do." Scott dismisses him as he steps past them.

Just as Scott turns the corner and is out of earshot, Emerald speaks up, a clear distaste in her voice, "What he is doing is very sweet, JR, you should be nicer to him."

"Oh no, he's sucking you in too." JR throws his head back dramatically, "Look, the arrogant little prick may be able to fool everyone with his sickly sweet attitude, but _I_ know him. I mean, let's remember that the man went to _jail _- and that's a more public mishap; just imagine what he's like in private."

"We all make mistakes and in my own opinion, I find it admirable that Mr. Chandler at least owned his mistake." Emerald states with authority, "He is just doing a nice gesture for Ms. North, I find it very charming."

JR rolls his eyes. "Okay." He says, sounding almost mocking.

Arriving at the entrance to the bathroom, Emerald gently knocks on the solid wooded door. "AJ? Are you finished?" She raises her voice for him to hear her through the thickness of the door. She pauses for his response.

"Yes, Emerald, I'm finished." AJ's small voice, muffled by the door, answers.

"I have your clothes." She states.

"Okay, I have a towel, you can come in." AJ replies.

Reaching down to the knob, Emerald looks to JR. "If you'll excuse me, JR." She nods a goodbye to him, "Have a nice evening."

JR mirrors her gesture, "I'll see you at dinner tonight, won't I?"

She pauses, "I-"

"I'm sure AJ would love to have you there." JR adds, turning to the door and shouting through it, "Right AJ? Do you want Emerald to come to dinner?"

"Yes! Yes! Please come, Emerald!"

"See?" JR says as he returns his gaze to Emerald; a sly grin playing on his lips.

Emerald knows she was defeated before she ever said a word, "Alright then. I will see you tonight." She relents as she opens the door to the bathroom and steps inside, leaving JR alone in the hall.


	130. Chapter 130

At the Pine Valley Police Station, Jesse is in his office finishing up some paperwork before going home for the day. He signs the last paper, drops his pen on the desk and, standing to his feet he stretches his back, reaches for his jacket and heads for his office door. Exiting into the hallway his attention is immediately drawn to a group of officers and detectives talking in curious tones at one desk. Walking up to the group he sees Derrick sitting at the desk, nearly hidden from view by the circle of men around him, with a phone held up to his ear.

Poking his head through the crowd, Jesse, makes eye contact with Derrick and says, "Hey, Derrick. What's all the commotion about?"

Holding one finger in the air to signal his need for a moment, he then speaks into the phone, "Okay, yes. I understand. Let me know if you find anything? Thank you." Hanging up the phone he looks to the group of officers around him and says, "Okay, okay, guys. Quiet down and I'll tell you what the M.E. had to say."

"Medical Examiner?" Jesse asks with much curiosity, "What you working on Derrick?"

"Well, Chief," Derrick responds, as he comes to his feet, "I haven't had a chance to talk to you about it yet. It all came down when you were home for lunch and I've been so busy, I, truthfully, didn't have a minute to talk with you about it yet."

Jesse shrugging his shoulders and giving a look of business as usual responds, "Okay. So what's going on?"

"Seems that someone from the Parks and Recreation department was planting new flowerbeds and dug up a grave."

"Well, what the heck is the Parks Department doing planting flowers at the cemetery?"

"No, Chief. Not at the cemetery. At Pine Valley Park." He pauses and waits for Jesse's response.

Jesse's heart skips a single beat as his ears take in the news. "T—The… you mean at Pine Valley Park?" He begins to feel faint and then prays that with his dark skin color that he doesn't appear pale to any of the viewing crowd.

"Yes, the big park in the middle of town, Chief." Derrick answers as he studies Jesse's reaction, "The park with the big lake. You know the one."

Jesse forces his words to come out smooth, calm and without any hint of his inner panic and despair. "Of course, Derrick. Of course, I know the park."

"Well, Chief, it seems that Parks and Rec' dug up a shallow grave there this afternoon."

"A grave? Where? Who?" Jesse's words come out rough and raspy, causing him to quickly clear his throat and rub his neck in hopes of not causing any seasoned detectives alarm to his reactions, "What I mean is, where at, in the park?"

* * *

><p>As an orderly enters Emma's hospital room, he sees Ryan and Annie talking in one corner as Emma quietly naps in her bed.<p>

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Lavery?" He whispers.

"Yes." Ryan says as he moves toward the man at the door, "Um, she is not – never mind. What is it?"

"Sir, Dr. Martin asked that I tell you, that since Emma is going to have so many guests tonight -"

"Yes, what did Jake say?"

"He said that it would be best if we just moved Emma to the larger room down the hall – the big ward with four beds – then it would be to try and fit three cots inside here."

"Oh, well." Taking a quick look at Emma sleeping and then turning back to Annie he says, "I think," Turning his eyes back to the man, he finishes, "that will be great. I'll have to be sure to thank Jake for all his help. We'll just wait until Emma wakes up though, if that's okay?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course, Mr. Lavery." The man whispers, "There is no reason to wake her now. We're pretty slow tonight so, I've gone ahead and had some aides get that room ready for you all… whenever you're ready to move her down there just push the call light and I'll come back with a chair for her."

"Okay, thank you." Ryan responds.

"Thank you." Annie says with a smile as the man exits the room.

* * *

><p>"In the area of the rose gardens." An officer replies, "Near the brick wall, just off the sidewalk that wanders through the trees on that side of the lake. We got a call that the gardener had found some bones wrapped in a small blanket. She was pretty panicked with she called, insisting that they were human bones. So, we went over to check it out."<p>

"And?" Jesse, looking at the man directly, pulls in oxygen and prays that he won't faint at the news.

"They were definitely human bones, Chief. A perfectly formed small infant's skeleton. Head still attached to the body. Just the bones though. Everything else was already decomposed." The officer shakes his head in disgust and says quietly, "Nearly made myself and my partner lose our lunches. Can't imagine who would do such a thing!"

Jesse, holding back his own lunch now, rests one arm across his chest and, resting the other arm's elbow on it, he holds his hand over his mouth and quietly says, "D—do we know anything from the M.E's Office yet? Age? Time of death? Male, female? Anything?"

Derrick interjecting, "I just talked with them. They said that they don't have anything to go on yet. Nothing left to get DNA from. They're checking to see if they can extract some marrow from the bones, but they didn't sound hopeful."

"That's all the gardener found?" Jesse forces himself to question.

"Just the bones… and the little blanket that they were wrapped up inside." A Detective Frye replies. "Sort of strange though…"

"What's sort of strange, Derrick?" Jesse questions.

"Well… I've seen this kind of thing before. I mean, homicides like this…"

"And?"

"Well, this one is different. I think?"

"Why do you say that, Derrick?"

"Well, this one reminds me of a couple cases I worked before. They both were cases of young teenage girls who kept their pregnancies a secret from their families and friends." Derrick explains, "They'd manage to disguise the fact that they were pregnant and even give birth on their own."

Jesse impatient for Derrick's explanation breaks in, "Yes, Derrick. We've all had cases like that. What makes you think that this is any different then those?"

"No, what I'm saying is, that I think that might be exactly what we have here too."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because the M.E. said, that not one bone was broken and that the child was wrapped up inside the blanket with great care and tenderness. It wasn't just tossed in the trash or left on the side of the road, like some of those cases end up. This child was different."

"In what way, Derrick?" Jesse holds back his emotions and tries to hide his face by fumbling with his coat and keys.

"Whoever buried this baby, loved it very deeply. They took the time to tenderly wrap this baby and gingerly rest it into its grave behind the roses. I don't think this is a homicide. I think it was maybe a still-born." Derrick's voice cracks with emotion as even a hardened and seasoned veteran feels the pain of the case.

Jesse, raising his right hand and covering over his face, runs his palm and fingers across his eyes and down to the bottom of his chin while heaving a sigh and as he expels oxygen he says with a groan, "Horrible day." Then slowly pushing his arms into his coat he replies, "Let me know as soon as you hear from the M.E. or Forensics? I've got to get home before Angie starts to worry."

"We'll do, Jess. Have a good evening."

Jesse pushes open the front doors of the police station and calling back, as he exits, says, "Good night."

"Good night, Chief." The group all respond at once.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Annie sit quietly inside Emma's hospital room, waiting for Emma to awake. Ryan has explained to Annie that both he and Greenlee will also spend the night with Emma – to which she sharply complained, but quickly conceded to his wishes in order that she could stay with Emma. As they wait for Emma to wake, Greenlee comes noisily through the room's door.<p>

"Ryan." She speaks loudly, not knowing that Emma is asleep, and the sharp bang on a suitcase against the door causes the child to awake suddenly.

"Mommy?" Emma calls out in confusion.

Annie immediately coming to her feet rushes to Emma's side as she glares harshly at Greenlee and says, "Oh, baby. It's okay."

"Oh, Emma?" Greenlee pauses her thoughts, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping."

"This is a hospital, Greenlee." Annie quickly snaps at her. "People usually sleep in hospitals."

"I – I'm sorry." Greenlee pleads, "I really am, Emma."

"It's okay, Greenlee." Emma's tired voice responds as she rests her head on Annie side.

"Ryan?" Looking away from Emma and Annie, Greenlee speaks in quick words, "I need to talk to you. Right away. In the hall, please?"

"What's the matter?" Ryan says as he moves toward the door to follow her into the hall.

Closing the door behind them, Greenlee starts, "I just got a call from Kendall. Madison has the flu and can't make the shoot in Jamaica." She speaks in an apologetic tone.

"So, of course, you have to go?" Ryan says in defeat.

Greenlee's eyes pleading her case, she answers, "Yes. I have to. I tried to get out of it, but with Randi about to give birth and -"

"What about Kendall?" Ryan's voice rises to a near shout, "Why can't she go?"

"Ryan? Kendall isn't a model."

"Neither are you, Greenlee. You're a business woman."

Greenlee hiding the hit to her ego, repel from his words and quietly says, "I'm sorry, Ryan. I promise, as soon as I return I'll hire more models."

"So, let me guess… you have to leave right now?" Ryan speaks as it has become common place for her to leave him and Emma at a moments notice.

Greenlee, reaching out and taking hold of his hand as it hangs defeated at his side, replies, "Yes. But, I called Opal to see if she could come stay with Emma tonight also."

"And?"

"She can't. She's working on a big advertising campaign for The Glamorama."

"Well, there you have it then." Ryan starts to turn back to enter the room, "We'll see you when you get back? Or whenever you're finished with Fusion's latest emergency."

"Well, yes, but -"

"But, what, Greenlee?"

"You'll have to tell Annie that she cannot stay the night here now."

"What the hell for?" Ryan protests.

"Do you mean… Ryan? Are you going to stay here with Annie?"

"And, Emma. Yes, Greenlee. I am."

"But -" Her words are interrupted by her cell phone's ring. Looking at the caller ID she looks back to him and with a huff of frustration she says, "I've go to go. My plane is taxiing to the runway in just a few."

"Have a good flight, Greenlee." Ryan leans over and kissing her on the cheek he then turns to walk back into Emma's room.

"Ryan?"

"Yes, Greenlee?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." As he pushes open the door, "Have a good time."

* * *

><p>Jesse, walking as fast as he can without looking suspicious, immediately comes to his car and, fumbling with the keys, he is barely able to unlock the door through the flood of tears that are clouding his eyes. Trying hard to see without wiping his eyes, just in case, someone is watching him across the large parking lot, he struggles to open the car's door. Finally, successfully opening the door, he enters the car as smoothly and as calmly as he can force his reactions to be as he pushes his emotions down deep into that hidden and most painful place inside his heart.<p>

Thankful that his car is not parked in his designated parking spot, directly in front of the station, but at the back of the lot and facing away from the building, he rests his arms over the steering wheel, drops his head onto them and begins to sob loudly, painfully and bitterly. His body releasing over a year's worth of grief, anguish and agony that he has pushed down and tried so hard to forget.

He thinks to himself, as he weeps, 'How could I have been so stupid? You're a cop, for God's sake! How could I allow this to happen? Oh, how can I put Angie through this again? Why didn't we have a proper burial and funeral? Oh, why am I always making such a mess of our lives?' As another wave of painful memories consumes him again and pushes him into the throws of deep, painful grief again.


	131. Chapter 131

At the Chandler Mansion;

After a rather delightful dinner with the Chandler family, which offered good company, the most delectable meal Emerald has tasted in a long time and JR on his best behavior, Emerald moves up the stairs to her room. Feeling a bit exhausted as the sun has long fallen from the sky and nighttime fatigue is beginning to set in, Emerald opens the door to her room, steps inside and lazily pushes it closed behind her.

Stretching her limbs to work out the weariness, Emerald yawns and kicks off her carefully polished and professional looking shoes, feeling much more relieved to be alone. With the witnesses of the dinning room table, JR made sure to be a perfect gentleman, but being forced to keep an eye on that man was tiring.

A gentle, near inaudible knock echoes dully into her room and she turns to face the far wall where the sound originates from. Suddenly her mind returns to her and she curses quietly, rushing over to the wall. Gingerly, she presses against the wall and tugs at the small imprint hidden from sight, pulling the hidden tunnels' door open.

Before the man on the other side can complain, Emerald repents quickly, "I know, I'm sorry. It was last minute, I didn't get a choice in the matter and you weren't here, so I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." She explains in a hushed tone.

The man frowns teasingly, with only a hint of true annoyance showing through. "We need to get a pager or something - hell, I'd settle for the Bat-signal. Because this whole, 'not-knowing-and-staying-in-a-dusty-an-creepy-tunnel-for-hours-on-end' thing really isn't going to fly much longer." The man steps into Emerald's room, slinking his arm around her waist and pulling her firm into his embrace. "What was it this time?"

"JR had AJ help tag-team me into going to dinner with the whole family tonight. I didn't stand a chance." Emerald shrugs in defeat before raising her eyes to her lover, "Are you mad?"

He rolls his eyes, "I…. No, it's not your fault. It's that asshole's fault. Why can't he just leave you alone? I know it's just dinner, but he never leaves it at just that. Can't he just let you be AJ's nanny without having to make a pass at you every time you walk by?"

"I can't say I don't agree, but there's no way around it." She rests her head against his shoulder, "I can deal with it as long as it's just flirting - but I wish he wouldn't do it in front of AJ."

"Yeah, blackmailing you with the kid is just low. And what is he teaching AJ anyways? I mean, seriously, his girlfriend - Annie? She's right freaking here most the time and it's like he doesn't even care." The man rests his chin on top of Emerald's head comfortingly. "Speaking of which, didn't you say she's gone for the night? That… that just doesn't settle right with me. I don't… I just don't feel comfortable with you being here - alone. At least now that it's free game for him."

"I can handle him, you know that. I've - I've got control of this, it's just… exhausting."

"Well, good news is we won't be here much longer."

"True. I'm still not sure which plan of action we'll need to follow, but I think if I have just a few more weeks, I'll be able to tell if anything can change."

"I say we just take him. Just get it over with - I mean, look at the way the scum-bag acts with you." The man says with disgust. "He's obviously not capable of taking care of a goldfish, let alone a kid."

"But… JR's getting better." Emerald implores. "There's an honest desire to be a better father there. Earlier, before we went to dinner, he opened up to me." She sighs, "He's got a lot of issues, and I'll agree that it isn't an excuse, but he's improving. I think he might have a chance… we just need to wait and see how this plays out."

"But you have to think about Little A. Forget about JR and all his rich boy issues; looking just at AJ… how is this all affecting him? So his dad had it rough - big deal. He's going to make it worse for AJ. Even if he's trying, it's not enough." He says, anger rising in him. "He's not making an effort to get off the booze and he's making repeated advances on the nanny with his girlfriend in the house!"

Emerald pulls away, looking up into her lover's eyes. "But I don't want to take him from his father unless it's absolutely necessary! AJ already lost his mother; can I take him from his father too - no matter what AJ'll gain in the end?" Emerald argues, "I don't think Little A could take something like that, he's just a kid. If it was completely necessary - like we thought it was - then yes, we don't have a choice. But if I can knock JR into shape…?" Emerald lets the thought linger, "I just need time."

The man sighs, a gentle defeat showing in his posture. "How much time do you need?"

"I…" Emerald pauses, thinking. "Give me a month. If JR hasn't proven that he can be a good father to Little A, then we'll go with the original plan and take him. Just give me that."

"Alright, alright." The man agrees reluctantly. A devilish smirk forms on his lips as he continues, "But I'm staying with you here tonight. No arguments."

Emerald rolls her eyes, "Fine, just be quieter this time - you nearly blew our cover last night."

The man smiles mischievously and leans into kiss Emerald, but just before their lips meet, she pulls away. Her expression becomes serious as her eyes glances absently to the side - listening closely.

"What is it?" He asks, confusion spreading across his face.

Emerald is silent for a moment, but her face suddenly flashes with panic. "Someone's coming." She says urgently, "Quickly, get back in." She pulls from his embrace and pushes him backwards towards the open entrance to the tunnels.

"Oh, for the love of- Not again." He complains.

"Yes again, they're going to find you and then we'll be out in much less than a month. Get in!" She demands impatiently as she pushes him into the tunnel hurriedly; quickly shutting the door as quietly as possible behind him.

Just as the hidden passage closes entirely, a gentle knock on her bedroom door sounds into her room with only a moment's notice before the door pushes open. Emerald curses herself silently for not closing her bedroom door completely as she rushes away from the tunnel and steps to the center of the room, trying to look as natural as possible.

"Emerald?" JR asks.

'Oh. My. _God_.' Emerald thinks in utter aggravation.

The door swings open effortlessly, revealing JR standing in the doorway.

Biting down her growing anger, Emerald smiles kindly. "Hello, JR." She greets politely, "Is there something you need? Because, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm rather worn out and am about to retire, so unless something is the matter…?"

"Oh, nothing wrong." JR shrugs as he steps into the room, "I just wanted to thank you for coming to dinner. It was really fun, you were quite the hit." He smiles charmingly.

"Oh, thank you. I enjoyed the time with your family." She smiles courteously, "Now, if you could excuse me…"

JR draws closer with each casual step, letting his eyes drift to the floor and continue as though she hadn't spoken, "I had fun. My entire family was really impressed - everyone is very taken with you…" His eyes lift to meet hers and Emerald is struck with how close he is. Only one more step and she could feel his breath on her. "So am I. Very impressed…" His eyes grow suddenly serious, but sincere. A slight crease forms in his eyebrows and he lets his words linger. "I mean, in a social setting, when you let your hair down…" His voice quiets to a deeper tone; his words slow and careful. "It's easy to become… taken… with a person like you."

His proximity makes Emerald stumble over her words. The way his lips move captivate her eyes. "I'm… glad I was not an embarrassment to AJ. I was fearful that having his governess sit beside him at a family meal would make him feel… demeaned. I didn't want to be overbearing."

"No, not at all." He assures her; his voice a slow, alluring tone. "We all had fun - _I_ had fun. You're a fun person to be around… You're very witty… and smart… beautiful… You're really a fun person… But there's just… something about you I just can't ignore…" A slight question forming in his eyes and spreading slowly over his face, "I'm not sure what it is. I mean, you're just very…" His voice lowers to a whisper, "perfect."

"JR-" She whispers quietly, but then quickly corrects herself; clearing her throat and saying with a stronger authority, "Mr. Chandler, I'm sorry if I had given the wrong impression. I assure you, all I mean to be is professional."

"And that's the interesting part about you." JR tips his head curiously, "You're… _mysterious_ in a way. Like there's an element I don't see in you. Like… there's something drawing me to you." He takes a step closer, bringing himself dangerously near to her. She feels his warm breath spread over her face, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

Emerald swallows hard, forcing her fortitude to hold. "Mr. Chandler, I believe perhaps you've had a glass too many to drink tonight-"

"No, actually, I thought about that." His tone shows just a hint of lucidness. "I know you haven't known me long, but I'm not one to be a lightweight. If I do something under the influence - unless it's a damn cabinet-full - I'm completely in control of my person."

"JR, if you'd like, I will have Mr. Chandler - er, _Scott_ - or someone help you back to your bedroom." Emerald offers.

"Actually, my bedroom isn't satisfactory. I was thinking maybe I could stay somewhere else." His eyebrows perk playfully, "Like here maybe?"

"No, I don't think that'll work." Emerald states firmly, "Here, let me go get Scott or Mr. Adam and I'll make up the guest bedroom for you." Emerald moved quickly to step past JR, but a hand shot out and grasped tightly around her arm.

Emerald wheels around, but before she can open her mouth to protest, JR's lips crash violently against hers. A sudden flood of shock and unbelief washes over her, stilling her body as her mind draws up blanks.

But quickly, her mind reengages and her entire body recoils away from him. Her free arm wheels around and latches onto his shoulder for leverage as she pulls away, but he is far too strong and his hold only tightens harshly enough to leave bruises.

His other hand reaches up and seizes her free arm, ignoring her struggle as he pulls her flush against him. Her hands reach out and grasp at his loose button-up shirt in an attempt to break his hold on her and to pull her lips free, but his strength holds fast.

Her hands tug and push against him as she struggles to pull away from the insistent kiss; a voice rising up inside her but being silenced by his lips. One of his hands releases her arm, only to travel down her side and hook around her waist, pulling her tighter against him.

Just as Emerald's lungs begin to beg for oxygen, JR's lips pull only a breath away to whisper huskily, "Stop fighting me. You know you want me; stop resisting."

"No, JR, stop." She pants firmly.

"Emerald, you sit and toy with me all day and torture my dreams all night - you can't deny that you want me. Tell me you do." He pleads lustfully as he pulls her into another fierce kiss.

A deafening crack sounds out into the room as Emerald's lover throws his shoulder into the wall and bursts from the hidden entrance. The man quickly catches his step as he stumbles across the broken drywall strewed on the floor and lunges directly forward at JR.

The man's hands shoot out and clutch bone-crushingly hard onto JR, one latching firmly onto the center of JR's chest and the other much more gently takes hold of Emerald's arm, heaving the full force of his shoulders into ripping JR away from Emerald. With JR's hold on Emerald eliminated, the man pushes JR backwards and moves Emerald away; letting his tightly coiled fist shoot out and hit squarely across JR's jaw.

JR reels away from the blow and his world explodes into white at the impact, his body falling limply onto the bed behind him.

Emerald stumbles backwards from the abrupt separation and her hand shoots out to the wall to catch her balance as her mind works to grasp the situation.

Emerald's lover wastes no time following JR. Leaping on the bed and pinning him with his legs, the man channels the full force of his body into each fist he crashes violently into JR face.

Emerald's senses return suddenly as her eyes lock with the sight before her. "Stop!" She shrieks as a sudden panic rises within her, "Josh, stop!" She lunges away from the wall and rushes to the man brutalizing JR; her hands clutching at Josh's shoulders and pulling at him in an attempt to pry him off. "Don't kill him!"

Josh ignores her pleas and continues to rain down a barrage of fists onto JR. "This bastard is never going to touch you again." He roars, shaking off her hands from his shoulder.

"Josh, please!" She begs desperately, undeterred as she grasps at his shoulders again.

"No, Babe!" Josh shouts harshly, pausing in his beating to face her.

A bloodied JR lies in an absolute daze on the bed beneath Josh; his head ringing, his world spinning and his senses utterly befuddled.

Babe takes advantage of the pause in the beating and hooks her hands around Josh's arm, heaving him away from JR and forcing Josh to stumble off of the bed at the unexpected strength of her.

"Stop, if you kill him, the _entire_ plan is destroyed!" Babe fumes.

Josh's mind entering into an entirely protective mode, he ignores her words and shifts his attention fully to Babe, letting his eyes quickly scan her over. "Damn it, did he hurt you?" His expression flashes with worry.

"No, I'm fine." Babe says dismissively, pushing away his hands as they skim over her flesh in search of damage.

JR, barely aware of the world, manages to pull himself up onto his elbows on the bed. Blinking in an attempt to clear his swimming vision, his gaze focuses on them; and suddenly his eyes narrow and his mouth parts in question.

JR's voice asks in utter confusion and clear desperation, "Babe?" His voice cracks in near wonderment. His eyes traveled hesitantly to Josh and his voice turns into more confusion, "Josh?" JR's expression morphs suddenly into horror before his gaze drifts down. "Holy shit, I must have drank too much. I'm hallucinating."

"That's right, it's all a dream you sick bastard, so go ahead and pass out before I bury you." Josh bites sharply.

"Josh, don't make things worse." Babe demands.

"That bastard touching you made things all the worse then they're going to get." He reasons callously.


	132. Chapter 132

At Pine Valley Hospital, Amanda Martin is working the night shift alone in the hospital's lab. Looking over a stack of papers on her desk, she quickly shifts through them to see if the lab tests and blood work she has worked so hard to secretly obtain are in the pile. Relieved that she is working the shift alone, her secret can remain hidden from other lab worker's prying eyes. Finding the file with Rebeka's name on it she feels a twinge of guilt for her deception and for breaking her promise, made conditional to the adoption agreement.

She justifies her behavior, comforting herself, 'I am her mother. I have a right to know. Just because I'll now know doesn't mean anyone else has to know. I don't have to tell anyone. As long as my little girl is healthy, that is all I care about and no harm has been done. If she is not okay, then I can take steps to maybe even save her life. What mother wouldn't do that for their own child?'

Looking over the paperwork she sees that the DNA tests that she ordered to be ran in secret, she sees that the lab work shows no abnormalities and that, according to the tests, that the child is perfectly healthy. Relieved she rests back in her chair, places her hand on her forehead and, looking at the ceiling, she whispers quietly to herself, 'Thank you, God. My baby girl is okay.' She allows a sigh of relief, along with months of pent-up fear and anxiety to exit her body and flow away from her weary mind as she takes in the good news. Small tears of joy escape her eyes as she allows a smile to cover her face as she rejoices.

She takes a moment to envision her little girl playing happily, replaced by a vision of Rebeka's first day of school with her lunch box and rain coat. Then she imagines her as a teenager with her dark hair long, framing her beautiful dark eyes. She imagines her in school programs and talking to her about boys and dating advice. How such a beautiful girl would surely have a long line of suitors asking for her and how she hopes that she can be a loving and nurturing mother who can help prevent her from falling into many of the pitfalls that she herself was unable to avoid.

Amanda imagines that she will correctly guide her daughter through life, unlike what her own mother did for her. She imagines Trevor being the overprotective brother of his beautiful young sister, maybe even the star of the football team. She smiles wide an imagines herself and Jake when the children go off to their proms. Pictures of pretty dresses, tuxedos and limo rides. How her children will certainly have life of honor and respect as Pine Valley royalty, being that they are Martins. She even allows her mind to go so far into the future to imagine Rebeka's wedding day. Dressed in a pristine white dress with a golden tiara placed perfectly on her head, a opulent church filled with flowers and all of Pine Valley's best families.

She relishes in the knowing that the Martin name will guarantee her children a treasured place in society that she herself never was allowed. A place that her own mother's evil ways always prevented her from gaining no matter how hard she worked to overcome her own DNA. The daughter of Crazy Janet from another planet. She was only the product of her mother's evil deeds and deception. Having shoved her good sister into a dark hole she then seduced her sister's husband resulting in her birth. How could she ever have a chance to be anything in Pine Valley royalty? How could she ever hope to live down her mother's nightmares? With her mother's evil ways known to all and her father's resting place an empty freezer, Amanda could never hope to be known as anything, but the town laughingstock and easy girl. Even though she was married into the Martin family, the wife of the most respectable Jacob Martin, she couldn't help but remember how even Trevor's paternity was in question. How three men had to stand in line to be tested that day, to determine who was Trevor's father. Could the good people of the town ever forget that?

Will her past and the past of Janet harm her children? What would happen if her own sins were to visit on her children? Will the school children talk? Will their parents tell them about her past, just as the children she went to school with bullied and teased her about Janet? The thoughts shutter over her like a cold chill as she wonders what the future holds for her children. Will her past and her mother's past follow her children like a dark cloud looming in the future? What will Rebeka's wedding day look like? All the Martins filling the church. Joe and Ruth Martin, pillars of the community and the patriarchs of the family, but where are the Dillons'? 'Where are your grandmother and grandfather Dillon, Rebeka?' She imagines the horror of such a day with Rebeka's groom asking in horror. Laughter ensuing and poor Rebeka running from the church from the mocking and ridicule.

Tear begin to pour down Amanda's face as she sits alone inside the hospital lab. She rehearses such an event in her mind. _'What have I done to my children? How can they ever out live my legacy and the legacy of my own parents. Where is grandma Dillon? At Oak Haven. Where is Grampa Dillon? A popsicle.'_

"No, no, no." She shouts out loud as she holds her hands over her ears. "I am not that person any longer. I am no longer Amanda Dillon. I am Amanda Martin. My mother was sick. I am not my mother. I am a part of the Martin royal line. People understand. Anyone who loves my little girl will understand. Not everyone has a perfect family. We are not responsible for the actions of others, after all. Just because we had a bad beginning doesn't mean we have to end badly. There can be true storybook miracles. My life is proof of that."

She wipes her face with a Kleenex and tries to pull herself together. _'Don't be silly Amanda. You're only making yourself miserable. The child isn't even a year old and your already decided what her wedding day is going to be like. You need to change your thinking. Look how far you've come already. You may not be where your suppose to be, but your certainly not what you use to be and I'm on my way.' _A deep sense of gratitude rushes over her as she thinks about her good fortune to have married such a fabulous man, in Jake, but also a Martin. Sitting up in her chair and picking up the paper with Rebeka's name on it, she smiles and whispers, "Thank you, God." As she pushes the paper into her large handbag.

Picking up the other papers, she focuses her attention back on her job. Thumbing through the files and entering information into her computer she lifts the next file and reads the name out loud to herself, "Emma Lavery. Entered hospital. Gosh, I didn't know. Poor baby. Diabetes? Well, at least she has the very best care. Well, the lab work looks good. Okay, entering name. Room number. Took a bump on the head. Held for overnight observation. I'll have to make sure to give Annie a call tomorrow."

Moving to the next file, she reads the patient's name from the top of the sheet and reading aloud to herself, she whispers, "Leonidas Hayward. Oh, no. This is the test that I ran. How did this get in here. This was suppose to be in the same envelope as Rebeka's. Well, good thing that I was called in tonight and nobody else saw this. Okay, paternity. I have to know if Jake is his father. Thank goodness that Jake's and David's DNA are both on file from Trevor's paternity test."

Scanning the paper she prays as she reads, 'Oh, God, please, don't let Jake be the father?'

Slowly in trepidation and fear she looks to read the name listed as Leonidas' father. Seeing the name she reads, "Paternal father; David Hayward. Thank you, God!" She rests back in her chair in deep relieved exhaustion as she pushes away condemning thoughts about her suspicions. Relief and gratitude flood over her. _'I knew Jake wasn't the father. I just knew it.'_ A condemning thought returns, _'Sure you knew it, Amanda. That's why you ran the test?' _Shaking her head to clear her mind, she whispers,"Oh, Jake. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

The sudden ring of the phone breaks her from her rejoicing. "Lab, Amanda Martin, speaking. Yes, Dr. Kelly. Yes, I'm working on it right now. I'll have it to you right away. Yes, I'll bring it down myself."

Hanging up the phone she whispers, "Okay, focus. Put this away before someone comes in and discovers it. Without authorization for these tests, you'll be fired for certain. What would Jake say? The adoption of Rebeka would be revoked." Pushing the lab results into her handbag she struggles to push away all her own doubts, suspicions and fears as guilt begins to rise up inside of her. She speaks out loud to herself, "Well, of course, I'm suspicious. What do you expect? I was raised on suspicion and lies. If my own father had been more suspicious then maybe he'd still be… no, no, no. I won't go back there again tonight. I refuse to feel guilty about this. I had to protect my family. Rebeka is fine and Leonidas is not Jake's baby."

Pulling the lab results from her purse again, she looks at the paper with Leonidas' name on it. Straightening the edges of the paper, she then pulls the lab results for Rebeka from her bag and, also straightening the edges, she places the two papers together. Lifting an envelope from her desk's drawer she prepares to secure both papers together before returning them to her open handbag. Scanning them for a second time, she whispers as she reads aloud again, and smiles, "Leonidas Hayward. Paternity: Mother, Cara Castillo. Paternity: Father, David Hayward." A sigh relief floods over her again. Picking up the lab work for her own baby Rebeka she smiles and begins to read again, "Rebeka Martin. Paternity. What? No, I didn't order a paternity test. Who? How? Did they get a hit on her DNA? Why? Is it possible that her biological parents live in Pine Valley? And that they would just so happen to have their DNA in Pine Valley Hospital's data bank? No. They're from Landview. How can this be…" She forces her eyes back to the paper and reading further, "Rebeka Martin. Paternity: Mother, Unknown. Paternity: Father, David Hayward! David? No, no. There has to be a mistake!"

Pulling Leonidas papers again she is convinced that there is some sort of mistake. Scanning the papers again, she reads them over and over again. Her mind reeling for an explanation, _'Someone has had to have screwed these tests up. David cannot be Rebeka's father. David was married to Greenlee. He doesn't know anyone in Landview. What about the father who put her up for adoption? Liza told us…'_ She holds her head in her hands as she rest on her desk's top and her mind spins for an explanation.

Just then her phone rings loudly, jarring her from her confused trance. Picking up the phone she answers, "Hello? Oh, yes, this is the lab. Amanda Martin speaking. Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Kelly. Yes, I'll bring them now." Quickly hanging up the phone and roughly pushing the lab work of the two children into her bag she grabs another file from another desk and quickly walks out of the lab and into the hallway. As she waits for the elevator she tries to clear her mind and focus on her job. As the elevator's doors open she starts to walk forward and is startled as a man exiting the elevator speaks, "Amanda?" Looking up she sees David standing in front of her. She freezes and is unable to speak.

"Amanda? Are you okay?" David asks with concern, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I- I'm okay, David." As she starts to step past him and into the elevator.

"Are you sure?"

Pushing the button to close the elevator in his face she answers, "Fine. Thank you."

David studies the elevator door for a moment with his eyes as his mind wonders what is wrong with Amanda. Dismissing her as always a drama queen, David continues on his way.

Coming into the hospital's lab, David calls out, "Anyone here? Hey, is the lab closed for the night?" Speaking to himself, he walks around the front desk and says, 'Fine. I'll run the samples myself then. Sure as hell didn't run this hospital like this when I was in charge. Nice job, Angie.'

His conversation with himself is disrupted when he notices Amanda's large handbag sitting on the floor near a desk. Unable to not notice paperwork stuffed sideways into her bag in a ruffled manner, he also notices that the hospital lab's letterhead is showing on them. Stopping and looking back at the door for a moment, David lifts the papers from her bag. Scanning them he reads out loud, "Leonidas Hayward. Paternity: Mother, Cara Castillo. Paternity: Father, David Hayward." Confusion showing on his features he speaks his question, "Amanda Martin. What are you doing with this?" His quick mind giving him a ready answer he smiles, "Oh, well. So you're suspicious of your white knight, Jake." He smiles wide and then concedes, "Well, thank you for running this test, Amanda. Now I don't have to run it myself." He then shuffles the papers to read the next one folded into the first, "Rebeka Martin. Paternity: Mother, Unknown. Paternity: Father, David Hayward?" His mind begins to rapid fire confusion to him, "What? No! What? How? Who? My baby? No! How?" A quick calculation from the date of the child's birth, printed on the top of the page, gives him a slow and confirmed answer, "Jane?"


	133. Chapter 133

His mind clouded by Josh's attack and the complete mystification of the situation, JR forces his eyes to rise sluggishly up to Babe again. His vision is clouded and his eyebrows are tweaked in a vulnerable confusion. Blood trickles from the cuts along his cheeks and broken lips, but he seems to be oblivious to it.

Josh dismisses JR and returns his attention fully to Babe, allowing his hands to gently but vigilantly move over the bruises left on her arms. Whether as subconscious instinct or a willful decision, Josh uses his own body to half shield her from JR.

Beaten and leaning warily on the bed stained with his own blood, JR stares in puzzlement and wonder after Babe with unshed tears suddenly shimmering in his eyes. "Babe?" He asks; his voice nearly sounding pleading and broken. "Babe, is that really you?"

Fighting down her internal struggle and dismissing Josh's silent urgings to ignore JR, Babe leans past Josh's arm hesitantly and let her eyes meet with JR's. "Yes, JR." She replies quietly, "It's really me."

"Not… not that dream - or that apparition - like last time? Really you?" JR asks, his voice sounding weakly hopeful.

"I - I'm here, JR." Babe nods slowly, "I'm really here."

"Don't tell him that!" Josh cuts in, urging her. His voice sounding tightly controlled. "If we move quickly, we can still make it look like he fell down the stairs."

"_Josh_." Babe scolds warningly while shooting a glare to at him. Letting her gaze soften sympathetically, she moves her gaze back to JR.

"So… then… why- why didn't you come back to me?" JR asks. His eyes seemed transfixed on her, as though fearful she'll disappear, "Why are you here with him? Why would you go off with Madden?"

"I…" Babe pauses, her mind searching for the right words as she tries to push down the emotion bubbling within her at the vulnerability of his words. "I did come back to you. I was there that night - I wasn't a dream. I tried to tell you. I begged you to listen to me, but you were drunk and screaming and crying and you scared me so badly… The look in your eyes wasn't someone I recognized any longer." Her voice cracks as honest tears glimmer in her eyes. She tries to add strength to her voice, but it comes out in a whisper, "You looked like you were about to commit murder."

JR flinches visibly at her words and his complexion pales. His face falling in either shock or disbelieve while his eyes shift as though searching, desperately trying to grasp the full meaning of her words.

Josh keeps his back to JR and only glancing over his shoulder to the man caught in emotional conflict; far more concerned with shielding Babe with his body. Josh dips his head close to Babe and says, "Don't humor him. You don't owe him anything."

Suddenly, as though hearing his words, JR's chiseled jaw tightens and his eyes harden behind the tears. "So, you came back here to torture me with him?" He accuses, unable to hide the anger that is quickly covering the vulnerability of his heart.

"No." Babe states firmly, "I came back here, because when bullets started flying through this house, and you disappeared, I had to come save our son." Her voice nearly barks with solid conviction, "I had to stop his heart from bleeding out while the adults in his life used him to beat each other!" Babe pauses, forcing down the anger that boils within her. "I love you JR - probably always will - but I can never be with you again. I don't respect you. You're selfish, self centered and you don't love Little A - or me - more than you love _yourself_ and that _bottle_."

In the raw heat and intensity of the moment, every single one of Babe's words crash into JR painfully and sink deep into his soul. _'You don't love Little A' _Echoing mercilessly in his mind as his breath stops in his throat. It's a lie. He loves AJ, of course he loves him - he's his son! He loves him with everything inside of him. He's his son, damn it, and he's nothing like what his father was to him… right?

He's nothing like Adam, he would do anything in the world to protect AJ and he would never just push AJ aside like he doesn't matter. He doesn't just throw money and nannies at AJ.

If he had to choose between the bottle and AJ, he could choose immediately. With no question in his mind. Right now…

Right?

'_No.'_ The word sounds in JR's mind. A sudden wave of pain and regret washes over JR and his eyes drop away to conceal the tears bubbling forth.

Babe forces the emotion from entering her voice and says, "You need to stop, JR. You need to decide what's more important - your son or the booze. I know you; you've beat it once and you can again. But you need to _stop_."

JR doesn't want to admit it. He wants to stuff it down and let the world go on without him. He just wants everything in the world to stop for just a moment. He physically cringes at the thought of abandoning the comforting glass always at his fingertips. He needs it. He needs it for his memories and his pain and his guilt and…

But AJ…

"Just what in the hell is going on?" Adam's booming voice demands as his form, clad in silk pajamas, appears in the doorway.

The room's occupants freeze immediately in their place, unable to think beyond the situation. Adam's sharp but worn features are etched with completely puzzlement as his eyes move in disbelieving and absolute shock over the room. Out of instinct, Josh wraps his arm protectively around Babe's waist and levels his gaze at Adam, while Babe watches the patriarch of the Chandler family warily.

JR's mind reels with panic as Adam's gaze lands on him. Babe's mention of JR's anger and homicidal daze throwing itself to the forefront of his mind as his long nurtured paranoia buds inside him.

_Maybe Babe knows I caused the shooting? Maybe she's angry enough to tell dad? Maybe Josh knows - could she have told him?_

JR's heart rams hard in his chest and he tries to keep the panic from rising obviously in his face as the feeling of his whole world crashing around floods over him.

"Wha- Son? What happened to you?" Adam's aged, but deep voice demands; his eyes showing clear with a stark confusion and astonishment. Suddenly, his eyes dart to Babe, "Emerald! I- what's going on here?" His eyes shift to Josh beside her, further adding to his bewilderment.

Babe's voice escapes her as she tries to form the words to explain. "I-"

"She's not Emerald, dad." JR says bluntly, sounding with a bit more coherence. "She's Babe."

Adam gapes at JR; his mouth working, but no intelligible sounds leaving. "_What_?" He finally manages to ask incredulously. "Son, have you been _drinking_?"

"Not near enough." JR sighs, leaning back on the bed.

"He's right, Adam." Babe relents, letting her English accent drop from her voice and her familiar tone flood through. "I'm not Emerald Anderson. I'm Babe Carey-Chandler."

"You're not Emerald?" A small voice asks. Suddenly Babe's eyes glance to the origin of the voice to find the small figure of AJ, who had appeared silently, standing beside Adam. His blond hair is disheveled from his few minutes of sleep and his eyes are wide and confused. His mouth parts slightly in question. "You're… you're mom?

The innocence of his words makes Babe's heart, piece by piece, shatter.

'_How can he ever forgive me?'_ Babe's thinks.

Here he stands, watching without any understanding or control of the situation, finding that the one woman he could trust in this family isn't even the person he thought she was. She didn't want him to find out like this. She wanted to come to him in the dead of night, stroke his forehead and let her soothing voice wake him. She wanted to tell him quietly and lovingly that she never wanted to leave him and that she had come back for him. That she was going to take him away from the anger and the malicious games, and they'd be together.

But now, here she saw her little boy's, face in utter shock and an almost look of betrayal etched across his expression.

"Yes, Little A." Babe says quietly, "I'm your mama." A slow smile works over her lips; a wash of relief flooding over her at finally being able to say the words.

AJ's mouth falls agape at the mention of his former name, the familiar tone of her voice long ago lost to his ears and his face flares with shock.

The look on his face robs her of her words. All she can do is look at her Little A and deep in her heart, desperate and utterly needing to know it'd be alright.

That JR would see that his son is growing up without him and that he's marking on the slate of AJ's life whether he knows it or not. That JR would dig deep and hold onto the honest desire to be a good father and let that instinct help him through the trials of rehab. That he'd become clean and spend days in the park with his son; smiling, laughing and making memories.

Babe needs her son's internal pain to end.

Suddenly, without warning, AJ springs forward and closes the distance between himself and Babe. He collides roughly with her and wraps his arms around her, squeezing her into a desperate hug.

Tears flood down AJ's face, "Oh mom, I missed you."

The world closes down to that single moment for Babe as she wraps her arms around her son like she has wanted to for so long. "I missed you too, baby. So much."

* * *

><p>David's shock and amazement is suddenly interrupted when the door to the lab is abruptly opened. His eyes dart to the door to see who is about to discover him going through Amanda's papers. His eyes rest on Amanda as she comes through the door and seeing him standing over her desk with the easily recognized papers in his hands, her heart immediately skips a beat. Holding her breath she sends out a quick prayer that he has not discovered her secrets and that he has not found her papers. David sensing the panic in her expels a breath and in a victorious manner he puts on paper in each hand and holding them up for her to view them, from across the room, he calls out to her with gloatingly, "Well, Amanda? You have seen a ghost haven't you?"<p>

Her eyes lock on his frame with horror as she realizes that he now knows her secret. Her mind goes back in time for a split second as she remembers her past struggles with him, when he believed that Trevor was his son. Now she could see no way of winning this battle with him. He was Rebeka's biological father and that was something she could never have imagined happening. Not only that dreaded thought, swam in her mind, but now her own adoption of Rebeka would be at risk. How could she ever battle David and win this time?

David moving a step closer to her, repeats his comments and adds, "Amanda? Is there something you wish to share with me? Like maybe my daughter?"

His voice shakes her out of her fear and instinctual mother's love pushes her into defensive mode. "She's not your daughter! It's only a false reading. The lab work has to be ran again. Just like you, David - you're so arrogant. Just like you to think you're the father of your own little country. You can't lay claim to every child in Pine Valley David. Not this time."

"Oh, really? Well, then… since we have the blood work right here, then what do you say we go ahead and run the test again, Amanda? How about it? You don't mind do you?"

"Even if it was true, which it is impossible, you have no legal rights to her. Liza filed all the paperwork with the court months ago. You waved your rights."

"No, Amanda. I did not. I didn't even know about her until I saw this paper." He throws the paper across the room at her, "I don't know what kind of scam you and Liza Colby pulled, but fate has clearly settled this score between us, once and for all. You make no mistake about this one thing, Amanda Martin, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my children."

Amanda holding back her fear and tears as her anger grows into a near murderous rage, shouts across the room to him, "Your children, David? Really? You didn't even stay with her mother? You apparently allowed her to die alone. How can you claim valor and dignity now?"

David's face shows his confusion at her remark, "Her mother? Jane is dead?"

* * *

><p>Kendall's doctor searches through Kendall's medical history, trying to understand why someone with a supposed healthy heart would continue to have so much difficulty and illness. Having had Josh Madden's medical records pulled as well, she works to compare the two patients' charts. Her eyes comb over every detail as she tries to find an answer to Kendall's health issues. Suddenly, her eyes lock on the explanation that solves the mystery. "What? How can that be?" She whispers to herself aloud, "Kendall and her donor – Josh Madden, her brother – hadhave different blood types? Well, so someone either made a mistake here on these charts or… someone purposefully lied about who the donor was." She lifts her glasses from the bridge of her nose and laying them down on the charts in front of her, she wipes her tired eyes and speaks, "If they had two different blood types, then he could not have been her donor. Someone has made a huge mistake."


	134. Chapter 134

At the Chandler Mansion;

Winifred, clad in her signature service outfit, busily moves down the stairs with a spring to her step that is rarely seen in a woman of her age. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she turns quickly into the living room and her eyes rest on the heartwarming scene of the Chandler family all gathered together on the large, expensive couch.

With a hefty and cherished book resting in his lap, AJ reads out loud to his family as they all lean in close to see the enormous collection of pictures spread over the pages. The look of curiosity and intrigue spread over their expressions attesting to their interest.

Her personality and the warmth of her company never dulling with time, Winifred's elderly and sweet voice announces, "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. AJ, but the party will beginning in an hour, so isn't it time for the kiddos' to get ready?"

AJ's voice pauses and his bright blue eyes rise to meet Winifred's. A flash of speculation moves over his matured and adult features as he glances to the clock on the far wall. "Oh, you're right." His deep tone says with surprise. "I lost track of the time."

"_Aww_, but we're right in the middle." The small, blond haired boy leaning lazily on AJ's arm complains. "It's just getting exciting."

"Nope, I think it's time we close this fantastic family history book and get ourselves over to the gardens of The Valley Inn. We'll just have to read it when we get home." Emma says as she brushes her long blonde hair away from her eyes and tucks it behind her ear, revealing her fully grown and beautiful features.

The small, blonde haired girl, sitting with her arms wrapped lovingly around Emma's arm, looks pleadingly up to her mother, "Mama, please, can we wait a little longer?"

"No, no, we'll be late." Emma states, "Come on, Ann, up stairs you go." Emma says.

"You too, son." AJ adds as he looks to Adam the 4th beside him.

"But I was really enjoying hearing those stories." Ann complains.

"Yes, it's fun to look over the old stories, but it is time to go make some new memories and new stories." Emma chuckles.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't want to be late for Great-Grampa Adam and Great-Uncle Stuart's birthday would you?" AJ asks, "They'd be so sad if you weren't there."

"Yep." Emma agrees, "Your Great-grandfather Adam and Great-Uncle Stuart are turning 100 years old today and we promised Brooke and Marion that we'd all be there _on time_ for the celebrations."

"I know," Adam the 4th relents, "but I really want to know what happened to Grandma Babe."

"Well, don't' be silly, you know what happened." AJ assures him.

"No I don't." Adam the 4th looks up to his father skeptically, "We haven't read that part."

"But you just saw her last week." Emma explains, "She is just fine with Grampa Josh, remember?"

"Yeah, silly." Ann joins in. She pauses suddenly, her eyebrows furrowing in thought, before she looked quizzically up to her mother, "But what about Grampa David and Rebeka? What did they do?"

"Well, you'll have to wait until we read it again for the details." Emma says.

"When will that be?" Ann asks.

"Maybe when we get home?" AJ offers.

"Or I can just ask them at the birthday party!" Adam the 4th states proudly, "Grampa David loves telling stories."

"Will they be there, mama?" Ann asks. "Grandma Cara too?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, everyone will be at the party. Right, mom?" Adam the 4th adds.

"Yes, sweetheart." Emma answers, "All your grandmothers, grandfathers, aunties and uncles, cousins and all of the Chandler/Cortlandt employees and family members that have known the family over the years."

"What about Grandma Krystal and Dixie? And Spike, Ian and all their children too?" Ann asks.

"Yes, everyone will be there." AJ answers as he gently strokes the boys blond hair.

"What about Auntie Rebeka, Uncle Leo, Uncle Trevor and all of their kids?" Adam the 4th asks with excitement.

Emma turning her gaze from Little Adam and onto Ann responds, "I told you two, the entire town of Pine Valley will be there. All your aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins. All of them, even Great-grandmother Ruth and Great-grandfather Joe. So we'd best close this book now and get going."

"I loved looking through the pictures of everyone, mama." Little Ann responds as she closes the large book with brown trimming and a gold frame around the fancy letters on the cover.

"Yes, me too." Emma remarks. "Quite amazing how much everyone has grown in Pine Valley isn't it."

"I always knew that Erica Kane was a famous movie star and model, but I never knew how pretty she was when she was younger." Ann says.

"Well, I know Erica and Jackson will be there today." Emma responds, "Spike said that they were sailing their yacht up the coast just for the occasion."

"I can't wait to see everyone." Little Ann remarks.

"Yes, it'll be fun." AJ says as he helps lift the enormous and heavy book to the top of the coffee table. As the children scatter to get themselves ready to go to the party, AJ wraps his arm around Emma's waist and, pulling her in for a tender kiss, says, "It's unbelievable how far the families of this little town have come. With all the traumas and tragedies, love and excitement. Seems like time keeps marching on no matter what. Hopefully, the next generations will continue to add to this book and do better than the last."

"Yes, it is. Amazing that so many families could intersect in so many ways and create such a wonderful story of life." Emma responds.

"There is a _lot_ of history in that book." AJ says as he moves toward the front door of the Chandler Mansion.

"That is why it is so big and heavy, Daddy?" Ann asks as she comes to Emma's side and rests her tiny hand in hers.

"That's right." Emma says as she acknowledges her. "With all the marriages and children added to the book, over the years, it seems that all of Pine Valley's families are related in one way or another."

"That's why we are all inside that book?" Little Adam asks.

"Exactly, Adam. All the families and friends of Pine Valley are entered into that book, throughout the years. All the births, marriages, divorces, deaths, disasters and moments of celebration too." AJ responds.

"Mama, why are the words, 'All My Children' written on the front of this book?" Little Ann asks as she brushes the cover with her tiny hand.

Emma, responding to little Ann, says, "Well, sweetie, when your great-great-grandmother Kate Martin, first started this scrapbook, she originally only added the pictures of her own children to it – like we first saw when we first opened the book – then as the years went by, she added more and more pictures and stories to it."

"Will we add more pictures to this book too? Maybe even pictures of Great-Grampa Adam's and Great-Uncle Stuart's birthday party today?" Ann asks with much eagerness.

"Of course we will." Emma answers her as she reaches for her camera and pushes it into her purse. "And when you and your brother get married, more pictures and names will be added."

"And our children too?" Ann interrupts her with a question.

"Yes, and when you have children, those pictures and stories will be added to this book of family history – Pine Valley history – too." Emma softly kisses little Ann's cheek as she wraps her coat around her shoulders. "Now, if we don't get moving, we'll be late for the party."

"Will all the families inside the book be at the party today, Daddy?" Little Adam asks.

"Yes, son." AJ responds with a laugh at the continued question.

"All your employees from Chandler/Cortlandt also?" Little Adam asks as he pushes his arms into his coat sleeves.

"Yes, son. All our friends, relatives and employees. The entire town of Pine Valley is coming out to celebrate the 100th birthday of our town's famous twin brothers." AJ smiles.

Securing his son's coat and glancing to Emma to see if she is ready, AJ opens the massive door leading out of the Chandler mansion. The small children reach out and grasp their parent's hands as they step out into the bright Pine Valley sun, closing the door behind them.

As silence fell over the home, the large and aged book solemnly rests on the coffee table, nearly radiating the collective memories and hearts of the people of Pine Valley. Glowing with the stories of life, loss and love. A story that never _really_ ends - only evolves.

The great and the least, the rich and the poor, the weak and the strong, in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, in tragedy and triumph, _you…_ are all my children.

_The End…_


	135. Author's Note: The End

Thank you so much for your friendships. We truly appreciate you all and our time here with you. We do understand how heartbroken many will be, at the ending of our stories, but we assure you that this is not a decision that we've made lightly. It has been with much consideration, tears & heartbreak that we've decided to let this story go. We simply have to do writing jobs that pay the bills. Bottom line.

If AMC, ABC or some other entity out there would cut us a few checks every month... we'd be writing it, no problem. We LOVE this story too and also see so many story possibilities also. Sigh... but, reality says, "Must pay the bills. Make $$$!" So, we are off next week to write that which pays.

We've worked very hard to come up with what we hope will be a delightful ending that the you, the fans, can be comfortable with and like every great book, you'll want to read and reread our stories again and again.

Notice, in the last week, we've had Amanda and JR looking to the future? You'll see that in other characters too... as we bring this to an end and hopefully show a classic 'happily ever after' ending with class.

Not that stupid lame "bang!" ending that ABC left us all with. That ending left all their fans angry and hurt and doesn't help end anything, but only causes additional stress and questions. People want to know that the characters that we've all grown to know and love - more than some of our own family members - are happy even if in only a fictional world.

We've thought about this for a very long time... imagine how we would have all felt if Cinderella's story ended right after the ball? If Snow White had never met her prince? If Gone with the Wind had ended right after the civil war? We all like a drama, but we all have to have an ending that we can live in peace with too.

That was our goal... to make an ending that all the fans can hopefully be satisfied with. We only hope that your great disappointment at this coming to an end (for us) does not cloud your ability to truly enjoy the last, and final, story. We are hoping you will enjoy this last story and be able to have the closure that ABC robbed us all of.

We understand you're upset and for that we deeply apologize, however, have you ever read a wonderful book and as you get to the last 2-4 pages you can't help but think, "no... I'm loving this... don't end!" It was definitely that way for me when I read "Angela's Ashes". We loved that book and immediately read all his others too - however, none of them quite measured up as great as that first one.

That is how we feel about this story... we see the last 2-4 pages and we don't want it to stop either... we are loving it too... but, we simply do not have the time to devote to this any longer. Fairy Tales just don't pay the bills. Bottom line.

We only pray that you, the fans, don't hate us for looking out for our family first and can - after a time of mourning - be thankful and appreciate that we've given this great story a proper ending for them, something that ABC robbed us all of.

We hope & pray you understand? We are very grateful for the time we've spent writing this story. It has been fun and great practice for our skills, however, we are most grateful for the great friendships we've made along the way.


End file.
